


The Great Longing

by Tedecanyella



Series: The Great Longing [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, F/M, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Musical References, Sexist Language, Slow Build, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 253,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: Steve Rogers acaba de llegar al instituto para terminar su último año antes de marcharse a la universidad: una oda a las películas de instituto de John Hughes, a los bailes de fin de curso, a la música y las películas, y a lo complicada que puede llegar a ser la adolescencia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡El AU de instituto que siempre he querido escribir!
> 
> Me gustaría dejar bien claro que mi conocimiento del sistema educátivo americano proviene de todas las películas que he visto (muchas) y los libros y fics que he leído, y de haber leído algo de información general, pero puede que algunas cosas no sean muy acuradas.
> 
> También me gustaría decir que he releído _Eleanor & Park_ y _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ recientemente por motivos más o menos profesionales y que esta historia se fue fragando mientras los analizaba y escuchaba música alternativa de los ochenta y los noventa, así que cualquier relación con estos dos libros NO es casual :)
> 
> Por último, si la vida real no se entromete mucho, intentaré actualizar semanalmente :)

Steve vuelve a verla dos años después, de rubia, derramando palabras en un micrófono, lentas y espesas como miel. El vestido corto le deja los muslos pálidos al descubierto, y él sujeta el vaso de ron con cola con fuerza, un poco borracho en medio de la multitud, resguardado por la oscuridad mientras a ella los focos la iluminan con sus colores irisados.

Decirle adiós no fue la peor parte. Se da cuenta entonces. Puede que se dé cuenta de un montón de cosas esa noche. Steve está un poco borracho, no demasiado, lo suficiente para sentirse agotado. De correr, de mantener los puños en alto, de todo pero sobretodo de él mismo.

Echa de menos su voz grave y ronca. Su pintura de uñas rosa brillante, su humor negro, su pelo rojo intenso. La echa de menos comiendo galletas de chocolate en su cama. La forma en que la sudadera no dejaba de resbalarle a un lado, descubriendo la tira negra de su sostén, la redondez de su hombro. Echa de menos su forma de tocarle. Su caligrafía redondeada sobre un bloc de notas. Sus ojos bajo el sol.

Las luces desdibujan el contorno de las cosas, lo vuelven todo líquido, y él se odia con violencia, con una pasión con la que no sabe qué hacer.

La echa de menos como un vacío, y podría marcharse pero se queda allí, sabiendo que no va a acercársele cuando termine. Todo su cuerpo se balancea con la música, resplandeciente, y hay un abismo entre los dos que él mismo abrió, insalvable. 

El abismo no es solo una metáfora. El abismo es el espacio que alguien más dejó a su paso, como una herida que nunca va a cerrarse. El abismo tiene ojos azules cautivadores y una sonrisa dulce que nunca dejaba ver demasiado, ondas de pelo oscuro que le caían sobre el rostro, vaqueros negros ajustados y dedos largos sujetando un cigarrillo, camisetas de grupos de rock y confidencias en plena noche, el olor de la lluvia sobre la piel. El abismo tiene un nombre. 

Bucky Barnes.

Es un nombre en el que no piensa nunca pero que en ese momento está presente en su mente, invadiéndolo todo, absorbiendo cualquier otra cosa como un agujero negro, y Steve se permite caer, se permite recordar, por una noche, por una vez, con la voz hipnótica de ella de fondo.

Bucky. 

***  
***

Dos años antes

La voz del profesor de matemáticas se va convirtiendo en un discurso monótono mientras explica la solución de un problema que Steve no ha conseguido resolver. Sabe que debería estar aplicándose al cien por cien, que no puede bajar la media, no ese año, si espera entrar en alguna universidad medio decente, pero ese día su cuerpo se niega a cooperar con él.

Se encuentra dibujando en la mitad inferior de la libreta, justo debajo de su problema matemático dejado a medias. Solo garabatea, al principio, pero se encuentra trazando las líneas para dibujar a uno de los personajes de X-Men, cuyos cómics ha empezado a leer después de ver las pelis. Está intentando hacer a Pícara, aunque sin darse cuenta le está dando unas facciones similares a las de Anna Paquin, que interpretaba el papel en la primera trilogía de pelis, las más antiguas. En fin. No puede decirse que Anna Paquin no estuviera buena en ese papel. Cree que es por lo del mechón de pelo blanco. 

Alza la cabeza por intuición, sin pensarlo, y sus ojos se encuentran con los del chico que se sienta al otro lado del pasillo estrecho que separa sus mesas. Es Bucky Barnes. 

Aún no ha tenido tiempo de aprenderse el nombre de muchos de sus compañeros, pero coincide en varias clases con él y, además, no es que pase exactamente desapercibido. Tiene los ojos azul claro y lleva el pelo, ondulado y oscuro, un poco demasiado largo. Siempre viste vaqueros ajustados y unas botas negras con las punteras gastadas, y camisetas con todo tipo de logos; desde bandas de rock hasta personajes de cómic. Ese día lleva una de Star Wars. No es como las de Tony Stark, que solo quiere simular ir desaliñado pero cada pieza de ropa suya debe valer más que el armario entero de Steve. Las camisetas que viste Bucky están gastadas por el uso, y algunas le van pequeñas. Y Steve juraría que le ha visto llevar los mismos pantalones una semana entera.

No es solo cómo viste. Es toda su actitud. Llega tarde a clase y le ha visto fumando después de escuela con un par de chicos de los que Steve se mantiene alejado instintivamente, porque aunque nadie ha hecho ni el intento de meterse con él aún, sabe perfectamente cuál es la clase de gente que le conviene esquivar si quiere pasar ese año en paz. Además, corre el rumor de que Bucky es gay y tiene un novio mayor que él fuera de la escuela. A veces está en clase y, otras, solo hay una silla vacía donde debería estar. Nadie le molesta, y no parece tener problemas para hablar con quien sea, aunque no pertenece a ningún grupo determinado. Es como si estuviera por el instituto de paso, como si no perteneciera a ese mundo pequeño y asfixiante en el que todo el mundo tiene una etiqueta y del que Steve no puede esperar a escapar.

Bucky le está mirando, quién sabe cuánto rato hace que le está mirando, y le sonríe, una sonrisa torcida y descarada con la que Steve no sabe qué hacer. Le señala el dibujo que Steve ha estado haciendo con un gesto de la cabeza, y le hace el gesto de ok con los dedos.

Steve echa un vistazo a la pizarra, pero el profesor Visión –nadie sabe si es su nombre real, pero incluso los otros profesores le llaman así- sigue enfrascado en sus fórmulas, como en otro mundo, y el resto de la clase parece haber caído en un trance hipnótico. O soporífero, más bien.

-Eh -susurra Bucky, para volver a llamarle la atención-. Dibújame al que lanza los anillos de láser esos. El de la peli nueva.

Steve sonríe sin quererlo. Gira la página, cualquier intención de entender de qué va esa clase olvidada, e intenta recordar los rasgos del actor que interpreta a Alex Summers –pelo rubio y corto, ojos azules- y le caracteriza como en ese momento en que el doctor Xavier y Magneto van a buscarle a la prisión, con una camiseta de tirantes, sentado en una litera, piernas abiertas, un poco inclinado hacia adelante. No sabe si a lo mejor debería haber añadido algo referente a sus poderes, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo al respecto el timbre está sonando y ha pasado una hora entera sin que se diera cuenta.

No espera que Bucky le hable después de clase. Ni siquiera pensaba que lo del dibujo fuera en serio, era solo una manera de entretenerse. Pero mientras pone sus cosas en la mochila allí está Bucky, de pie junto a su mesa, con una mochila negra desastrada y llena de chapas y parches colgada al hombro.

-Eh, ¿dónde está mi dibujo? –pregunta, aunque lo hace con amabilidad. Suena como si estuviera de broma, pero no a su costa. Igualmente, Steve se tensa. No sería la primera vez que intenta ver buena voluntad donde no la hay.

–No está terminado –responde, esperando a que empiece a reírse de él por creer que iba en serio, a que lleguen sus amigos, a… algo. No pasa nada. Solo que vuelve a sonreírle como antes, de lado, con los ojos un poco entornados.

–Bueno, pues avísame cuando lo hayas acabado, porque lo quiero. Dibujas de puta madre, Rogers.

Le guiña un ojo y se va, y Steve se queda allí plantado como un idiota, sin poder creer que sepa su nombre.

***

La única clase a la que Bucky nunca falta es el taller de mecánica. Por algún motivo, Tony Stark es su pareja para el proyecto de ese año. Stark es un chico que Steve no cree que pase de los trece años pero que está en el último curso, a punto para graduarse con todos ellos, y que parece aburrido en todas las asignaturas pero saca las mejores notas, siempre.

–Estoy aquí como castigo –explica un día, sin que venga a cuento de nada, a la hora del almuerzo. 

Steve estaba comiendo su sándwich, sentado en un rincón de la cafetería leyendo un libro, y Stark se ha sentado delante de él y ha empezado a hablar de lo idiota que es su profesor de laboratorio, el profesor Zola, y a argumentar por qué está equivocado en varias de las cosas que ha dicho ese día.

Steve ha mirado a su alrededor, y entonces ha vuelto la vista hacia Tony, que seguía hablando, su bocadillo olvidado sobre la mesa.

–¿Oye, estás seguro de que no te has equivocado de mesa?

Stark se calla, le mira con el ceño fruncido, como si le hubiera disgustado a un nivel personal.

–No me hagas esto. Parecías listo. Eres el único de la clase que se ha dado cuenta de que Zola se ha equivocado.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta Steve. Stark le descoloca de una manera que nadie más parece conseguir hacerlo.

–Porque te he visto la cara –responde Stark, como si fuera obvio, como si Steve no dejara de decepcionarle. Steve siente que empieza a cabrearse–. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

–Porque no estaba seguro –dice Steve, aunque no es la verdad. Estaba seguro, y ha tenido que poner los puños debajo de la mesa y apretarlos tanto que se ha dejado marcas en las palmas, pero se hizo una promesa a él mismo antes de empezar el curso. Que pasaría desapercibido. Que no se metería en problemas. Que no volvería a convertirse en un objetivo. Ir por ahí corrigiendo a profesores en medio de la clase no parece la mejor manera de conseguirlo.

–Qué chorrada, estabas del todo seguro, por poco no te revientas una vena –replica Stark, como si discutieran, y Steve no puede más.

–Obviamente tienes respuestas para todo y eres más listo que todos nosotros, ¿por qué no has dicho nada tú?

Stark no parece ni un poco ofendido. Más bien feliz de que haya notado su superioridad intelectual. Ese crío, en serio. Entonces es cuando se lo explica. Que su padre le impuso como condición para dejarle entrar en el MIT que tenía que graduarse para aprender “disciplina”. Por lo visto Stark hackeó la web del pentágono.

–Es decir, no, por supuesto que no lo he hecho, estaría en una prisión federal aunque la empresa de mi padre sea la mayor proveedora de innovaciones armamentísticas del ejército –termina Stark, guiñándole un ojo con exageración, y Steve se pregunta si ese dolor en las sienes es un principio de migraña.

–Pero… ¿Puedes hacer el examen de acceso a… tu edad? 

–Ya lo tengo hecho, van a hacerme una fiesta o algo cuando llegue el próximo curso –dice Stark, agitando una mano entre los dos–. Por eso no he dicho nada en el laboratorio. Lo único que quiero es marcharme de este zoológico.

–Sí –suspira Steve, porque es la primera cosa que ha dicho Stark que tiene algún sentido para él.

Desde aquel momento Stark parece decidir que son amigos, o compañeros de sufrimiento, o que son algo, porque no deja de hablarle en momentos del todo aleatorios y de cosas que nunca parecen tener relación con nada. Lo que le lleva al taller de mecánica, donde Stark y Bucky construyen algún tipo de proyecto juntos, juraría que un motor. Un motor entero, que puede funcionar en un coche, y Steve se sentía muy orgulloso de su réplica de la máquina Enigma, con la que los aliados descifraban los códigos nazis durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial –Steve es un poco friki de todo lo relacionado con la Segunda Guerra Mundial–, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo aquel par se siente como si estuviera a punto de presentar una batería eléctrica hecha con una patata.

–Eh, Rogers, ¡Ven aquí! –le llama Stark en medio de clase, como si las reglas no fueran con él –Steve empieza a sospechar que de verdad no van con él. El profesor Lang está distraído al final del aula con otra pareja, así que Steve deja un momento a su compañero de trabajo, Jim Morita, y va hacia Stark.

Bucky está a su lado, y no parece ni darse cuenta de que Steve está allí. Está con la cabeza metida en el proyecto de motor, peleándose con él con una llave inglesa en la mano, el pelo recogido hacia arriba en un moño del que se le escapan algunos mechones, y varias manchas de grasa en el pelo y el rostro. 

–¿Rojo o azul? –pregunta Stark con impaciencia, reclamando su atención–. Venga Rogers, no tengo todo el día…

–No puedo elegir un color si no sé qué significan. ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de las casas de Harry Potter? ¿Voy a quedarme en Matrix si elijo el color equivocado? ¿Quieres pedirme ir al baile y necesitas saber de qué color comprarme el ramillete?

Por una vez se está permitiendo ser sarcástico, porque Stark siempre lo pilla y nunca parece importarle que Steve sea un poco seco, más bien todo lo contrario. Lo que no espera es que Bucky, que no parecía ni estar atento a la conversación, resople una risa muy poco elegante por debajo de la nariz y alce los ojos azules hacia él. 

–Arriésgate –le dice, y vuelve a guiñarle un ojo, como ese día en clase. 

–Vale. Azul.

–Aaaargh, no, no, no… El Ford Mustang rojo es un clásico, sobretodo el del 65, es _el_ Ford Mustang… Es un sacrilegio elegir el azul –intenta convencerle Tony, y Steve se encoge de hombros.

–No sé nada de coches. Pero me sigue gustando más el azul –responde Steve. Vale la pena solo para ver la sonrisa de Bucky, enorme y ridícula, tan distinta de las que le ha visto hasta ahora.

Stark mira de uno a otro.

–Ya está, me he vuelto a perder algo. Siempre me olvido de que estoy tratando con sacos de hormonas y no con seres racionales, empiezo a pensar que la adolescencia es el momento en que las mentes se echan a perder… Y por cierto, Rogers, creo que si te quedas en Matrix es porque has elegido el color correcto…

Stark parlotea, pero de golpe Steve se siente un poco incómodo, y agradece que Morita le llame la atención para que vuelva a su proyecto. 

Bucky le espera en el pasillo cuando sale. Es la hora de comer, y Bucky echa a andar a su lado.

–¿Dónde está mi dibujo? –pregunta.

–Lo tengo en la mochila. No pensaba que lo quisieras de verdad.

Bucky le mira con el ceño fruncido. Es prácticamente tan alto como él, y Steve es alto, lo ha sido desde que pegó un estirón hace cosa de un año y de golpe su propia piel parecía demasiado pequeña para sus huesos.

–¿Por qué te lo pedí si no? –pregunta Bucky, no como si quisiera burlarse de él, solo extrañado.

Steve se encoge de hombros. No es una pregunta a la que quiera responder. Se agacha para no tener que mirarle, y saca el dibujo de entre los pliegues de su libreta, donde lo puso para que no se arrugara, sintiéndose del todo idiota y más naif de lo que tendría que ser a estas alturas. Por si acaso, se dijo. Y, bien. Allí está al caso. Tiene la impresión de que el universo le acaba de jugar una.

Se lo pasa a Bucky, que lo coge con cuidado. Tiene las manos bonitas, dedos largos y esbeltos, a pesar de que tiene todas las uñas cortas e irregulares de mordérselas y los bordes están manchados de grasa negra. 

–Uau –dice, mirando el dibujo, y Steve siente que el calor se le agolpa en las mejillas–. Podrías dedicarte a esto. 

Steve carraspea, e intenta cambiar de tema. 

–¿Te gusta X–Men?

Bucky alza la mano para pasársela por el pelo, y cuando se da cuenta de que aún lo lleva sujeto en un moño, tira de la goma elástica para soltárselo y se la pone en la muñeca. Después se pasa los dedos de las dos manos entre el pelo, suave y un poco ondulado, y se lo deja fantástico, como si llegara de la peluquería. Steve tiene el pelo lacio y cuando le crece más de la cuenta le cae al lado y le hace parecer un señor salido de una foto antigua.

–Nah, solo he visto un par de pelis –responde Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ah –dice Steve, un poco decepcionado.

–¿Tú eres fan? ¿Te gusta todo el rollo ese de los cómics o…?

A Steve le extraña tal pregunta, viniendo de alguien a quien ha visto llevar una camiseta de The Sandman, pero Bucky no parece despectivo. Le mira con interés, esperando, así que Steve responde:

–Sí, aunque he empezado hace poco con los de X–Men porque volví a ver todas las pelis y me enganché… Las había visto de más pequeño, pero supongo que no las había entendido del todo. O que me había perdido cosas, todo el subtexto, los paralelismos con algunos hechos históricos, esa clase de cosas.

Se siente un poco estúpido, pero Bucky le mira sin dejar de sonreír, escuchándole.

–Guay. ¿Las tienes todas? 

–Sí. Encontré un pack de oferta.

–Eh, a lo mejor un día podemos verlas, si quieres –ofrece Bucky, y es lo último que Steve habría esperado, así que le cuesta reaccionar–. O no, qué más da, puedo descargármelas de internet.

–No, o sea, sí –le interrumpe Steve, las palabras atropellándosele en la garganta. Perfecto. Siempre se las arregla para quedar como un completo idiota delante de las personas a quien querría impresionar, aunque fuera un poquito–. Podemos verlas, si quieres.

–Vale –responde Bucky, con una sonrisa enorme que anima a Steve a hacer acopio de valor.

–Oye, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero iba a la cafetería… Si te apetece…

La sonrisa de Bucky cambia. Vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo y se agarra a la tira de su mochila.

–Voy a pasar. A lo mejor otro día, pero he quedado…

–Claro. Otro día –dice Steve, un poco herido y decepcionado de que, al fin y al cabo, Bucky no quiera que le vean con él, o de que solo estuviera intentando ser amable con él y Steve haya terminado por hacerse pesado con sus historias y ahora Bucky no sepa cómo deshacerse de él. Perfecto. Bien hecho. 

–No, en serio, podemos comer juntos otro día –insiste Bucky, como si se diera cuenta de la incomodidad de Steve, lo que le pone aún más nervioso–. De verdad tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde, pero nos vemos por aquí, ¿vale?

–Es el instituto. Estoy bastante seguro de que vamos a vernos.

Steve no se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a alzar las defensas hasta que las palabras le salen, bruscas e innecesarias, pero Bucky ríe y asiente y vuelve a guiñarle el ojo antes de marcharse.

Steve no sabe qué pensar.

***

Bucky no va al instituto al día siguiente. Ni al otro. Al final llega el viernes, y Steve está poniendo los libros en su mochila cuando su madre pasa por delante de su habitación. Tiene el día libre después de una semana de turnos de noche durante los cuales apenas se han visto, y tendría que estar durmiendo, con las ojeras que tiene debajo de los ojos cansados, el azul aún más pálido de lo normal, pero Steve está acostumbrado a que tenga todos los horarios del revés, después de tantos años forzando horas de sueño allí donde le cabían y sin ninguna regularidad, así que no comenta nada.

–Eh, cariño, estaba pensando que esta noche podríamos salir a comer a esa pizzería que te gustó la última vez, ¿qué dices?

Va vestida con vaqueros y un jersey ancho, el pelo recogido en una coleta, y lleva una cesta de ropa sucia en los brazos. Se la ve demasiado delgada y agotada, demacrada.

–Sí, mamá, claro –responde Steve, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, y ella frunce el ceño.

–Vas a tener que contarme cómo va en la escuela nueva, ¿eh?

–No hay mucho que contar –responde Steve, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Hoy tienes las pruebas para el equipo de natación, ¿no? –dice, y Steve asiente. 

Tiene una bolsa de deporte ya preparada para la tarde, y sería un alivio que le admitieran. Le ayudaría a ocupar unas cuantas horas, a no tener que volver tan temprano a una casa que siempre está vacía. Quizás puede conocer gente en el equipo, aunque no se hace muchas ilusiones. No hace mucho que empezó a practicar deporte, y aunque tiene dotes físicas, se siente del todo fuera de lugar entre los que lo han hecho toda su vida.

Su madre le para con una mano en el pecho en la puerta de su habitación, y tiene que ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sigue siendo extraño. 

–Qué guapo te has hecho, a veces me da la impresión de que estoy viendo a tu padre –le dice, con una mano sobre su mejilla, y Steve agacha la cabeza, le quita el cesto de las manos solo para hacer algo consigo mismo.

–Deberías descansar hoy –murmura–. He puesto unas cuantas lavadoras esta semana y ayer pasé por el súper, o sea que hay cosas en la nevera. No tienes que pasar tu día de descanso trabajando también.

Su madre suspira, y al final termina por prometerle que verá una peli más tarde. Steve se da por satisfecho. Sabe que estará durmiendo antes de la primera media hora, y es lo que quiere. Que recupere fuerzas. 

–Que tengas un buen día, cariño –le dice en la puerta, y odia ver la preocupación en su mirada pero no sabe cómo disiparla porque sigue sintiéndose como si llevara una nube negra encima. Se promete que por la noche va a contarle historias divertidas.

–Tú también, mamá.

Una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado ese año, sobre todo después de que se mudaran, fue que su madre le sorprendiera llevándole a comprar un coche de segunda mano. Utilizaron el dinero que él había ganado trabajando durante el verano y algunos ahorros de ella. Al principio Steve quería negarse, pero ella insistió en que con el pequeño aumento de sueldo que le había comportado su nueva plaza y con un alquiler más bajo que el que tenían en Brooklyn para un apartamento de dos habitaciones, no tenían que preocuparse tanto del dinero como hasta entonces. Al final le convenció diciéndole que iban a compartirlo, aunque a la práctica él es el único que lo conduce. Sigue agradecido. La verdad es que le está tan agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por él, con lo poco que han tenido, que no sabe si nunca podrá llegar a compensárselo.

Pone la mochila y la bolsa de deporte en el maletero de su Ford Fiesta, color metálico, un modelo de unos diez años atrás, y conduce escuchando música en la radio. Es una de las mejores partes de su día. Le gusta prácticamente cualquier tipo de música que no suene demasiado estridente, pero uno de sus artistas favoritos sigue siendo Bruce Springsteen. Por lo visto a su padre le encantaba, y Steve heredó su colección de vinilos y casetes, que moldearon su gusto desde que era pequeño. A veces se pregunta si le habría gustado Springsteen si no hubiera sido por su padre, porque es una pequeña parte de él que le permite sentir que como mínimo le conoce un poco, pero sea como sea, cuando ponen _Born in the USA_ en la radio sube el volumen y se relaja, echándose atrás en el asiento y disfrutando de las calles sin demasiado tráfico.

A esas horas, apenas hay nadie caminando por los barrios residenciales que tiene que atravesar para llegar a su instituto. Quizás es por eso que su atención se centra en el chico vestido de negro bajo el sol, con camiseta de manga corta a pesar de que el aire de principios de otoño empieza a ser frío, que lleva una mochila negra a la espalda y camina con la cabeza gacha, arrastrando las botas sobre el pavimento. 

Steve baja la velocidad cuando llega a su altura, y el chico alza la cabeza, sorprendido. Es Bucky. Tiene los ojos un poco desenfocados, los bordes manchados de maquillaje negro, y parece que le cuesta un momento centrarlos en él. 

–Eh, Rogers –dice, con una sonrisa que parece cansada–. ¿Vas al insti? 

–Sí, claro –responde Steve, y detiene el coche del todo–. ¿Quieres que te lleve? 

–Sí, joder, sí –responde Bucky, y da la vuelta por delante del capó para entrar. Se deja caer en el asiento del copiloto con la mochila entre las piernas, y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo, cierra los ojos de inmediato. 

Steve vuelve a arrancar, un poco descolocado, y baja el volumen de la radio. Las comisuras de los labios de Bucky se van hacia arriba. 

–Pareces exactamente el tipo de tío al que le gusta Springsteen –dice, y Steve se eriza enseguida, un poco avergonzado, porque odia cuando la gente se ríe de él por sus gustos o le hacen sentir pequeño por ellos. 

–¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué tipo de tío le gusta Springsteen? 

–No sé, un tío como tú. Guapo, honesto, sano, que cree en… cosas. Hetero. 

Steve aprieta los labios, tensa las manos sobre el volante. 

–Das muchas cosas por sentado sobre alguien a quien no conoces, ¿no? 

Bucky tumba la cabeza, le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Ojos de cama, piensa Steve, de una manera un poco absurda, pero nunca ha visto a Bucky de esa forma antes. Agotado, lánguido, transpirando toda una actitud sensual que hace que Steve sienta calor en las mejillas y quiera escapar de allí para no tener que pensar en ello. 

–¿Me he equivocado en alguna? –pregunta Bucky, y cuando se pasa la lengua por los labios Steve tiene la impresión, por unos segundos, de que está intentando flirtear con él. 

–Springsteen le gustaba a mi padre. Por eso lo escucho –dice, tajante, aunque no es del todo verdad, y se da cuenta de su error de inmediato, espera la avalancha de preguntas para la que no está preparado, pero por suerte no llega. 

Bucky vuelve a mirar al frente, y su sonrisa se vuelve amarga. 

–Bien por ti, supongo –dice, y ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar en todo el trayecto. Están a punto de llegar al aparcamiento cuando Bucky se mete la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y saca unas monedas, que cuenta sobre la palma abierta de la mano. 

–Eh, ¿te importa dejarme en esa gasolinera de la esquina? Necesito comprar un Red Bull o voy a quedarme dormido encima de la mesa hoy… 

–Claro –dice Steve, y Bucky le dedica una sonrisa antes de bajarse del coche. Cierra la puerta tras él con cuidado, y se inclina para hablarle a través de la ventanilla. 

–Gracias, Rogers –dice, sin dejar de sonreírle, jugueteando con la tira de la mochila. Se le ve al borde de sus fuerzas, y sus palabras suenan demasiado sinceras, demasiado íntimas, susurradas con esa voz ronca. 

–Steve. Prefiero Steve. 

–Gracias, Steve –repite Bucky, y vuelve a guiñarle el ojo, como hace siempre antes de marcharse. Steve empieza a pensar que es un tic personal. 

Le observa andar hacia la tienda de la gasolinera, y está tentado de esperarle, pero no quiere llegar tarde a la primera hora y, sobretodo, está bastante convencido de que Bucky evita que le vean con él en público. Es humillante, y Steve empieza a pensar que no le conviene mucho seguir teniendo contacto con ese chico que lleva la palabra “problemas” iluminada en luces de neón sobre la cabeza. 

Ese día coinciden en un par de clases más, pero Bucky parece estar en otro mundo por completo y Steve se esfuerza en no sentirse herido cuando corroborara su impresión de que no quiere mostrarse demasiado amigable con él en la escuela. A la hora de la comida sale fuera para leer un rato bajo un árbol, y ve a Bucky a lo lejos, caminando con uno de esos chicos que Steve tiene calados desde el primer día, la clase de tíos que se dedican a amargar la vida a los otros solo por diversión, porque no parecen tener nada mejor que hacer con ellos mismos. Es Brock Rumlow. Coincide con él en algunas clases, y no le gustan nada algunos de los comentarios que ha oído pasando por el lado de su mesa, llenos de mala leche, siempre dirigidos a alguien más, siempre buscando su siguiente presa. 

Bucky tiene un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Steve no sabía que fumaba. Pero es que no sabe nada de él, en realidad. No soporta la forma en que Rumlow está plantado ante él, demasiado cerca de Bucky, que tiene la espalda pegada a la pared y no parece encantado con la proximidad física. O quizás Steve está proyectando. 

Se busca otro sitio donde leer y cuando lleva diez minutos atascado en el mismo párrafo decide dejarlo hasta que vuelva a ser capaz de comprender su propio idioma por escrito.

Cuando llega la hora de las pruebas de natación, está que echa humo. Se pone el bañador y el gorro con gestos bruscos, y después se pelea con el candado de su taquilla. No se da cuenta de que el chico a su lado le está mirando hasta que decide dejarlo y se levanta con un resoplido. 

–¿Qué? –pregunta, porque no le gusta tener público para esos arranques de mal humor que a veces no sabe cómo controlar. Siente que toda la tensión que ha ido acumulando los últimos días va a estallar, y es un tipo de energía con el que a veces no sabe cómo lidiar, una frustración que le corre por debajo de la piel, que le eriza, como estática. 

El chico alza las manos a los lados. Está sentado en el banco tras él, también en bañador. 

–Nada. Vas a hacer una prueba para entrar, ¿no? 

–Sí. 

–Solo quería desearte suerte. Espero que seas bueno, porque lo necesitamos. 

Steve se encoge de hombros. El chico está siendo amable con él y él está siendo un capullo. Típico. 

–El año pasado estuvimos en unas cuantas competiciones estatales, no nos fue mal –dice, y el otro le sonríe con facilidad. 

–¿En qué instituto estabas? –pregunta, y parece tan cómodo con la conversación, como si a pesar de acabar de conocerse ya hubiera algún tipo de camaradería entre ellos, que Steve nota como también se relaja un poco. 

–Nadaba con el Brooklyn Otters. 

-Entonces competimos en Nueva York, y me acuerdo perfectamente de que quedasteis muy por encima de nosotros. No sé cómo has terminado en este rincón, pero me alegro muchísimo de tenerte aquí. Normalmente los mejores siempre van al equipo de baloncesto. 

Steve se permite reír un poco. 

–Tendrías que verme con una pelota y cambiarías de opinión en dos minutos. Pero gracias por el entusiasmo. Espero que vuestro entrenador piense igual que tú. No parecía encantado cuando me inscribí para las pruebas. 

–Phillips va de duro, pero es de los que ladran mucho y nunca muerden. No te tomes muy en serio ninguna de las chorradas que va a decirte y todo va a ir bien. 

–Gracias –dice Steve, por el consejo, por hablarle como a una persona aunque después de dos semanas sigue siendo el nuevo, por ayudarle a sentirse mejor antes de la prueba. 

–Sam Wilson –dice el chico, alargando la mano, y Steve se la estrecha, encantado con la muestra de consideración. 

–Steve Rogers. 

–Sí, sé quién eres –responde Wilson–. Tengo una amiga que va a un par de clases contigo y me ha estado hablando del “chico nuevo”. 

–Ah. 

Steve retira la mano, cohibido de nuevo, y Sam pone los ojos en blanco. 

–No le digas a Sharon que te lo he dicho o va a matarme. 

–De acuerdo –promete Steve, que no tiene ni idea de quién se supone que es Sharon pero decide dejarlo allí, porque la verdad es que no quiere ver a dónde le lleva esa conversación. 

El olor de cloro de la piscina es tan familiar que le ayuda a calmarse. Se posiciona ante su carril, y se ajusta las gafas sobre los ojos. Hace tiempo que no las utiliza y la goma está un poco reseca, va a tener que comprar unas nuevas si le admiten. 

Suena un pitido, y en el momento en que el agua fría le toca la piel y se sumerge, aislándose de todo el mundo, solo él y cada movimiento de su cuerpo, contando respiraciones, siente que se ha dejado todas las preocupaciones y el cabreo fuera y le invade una sensación de serenidad que no era consciente de haber echado tanto de menos. Disfruta de sentir los músculos trabajando después de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada físico, de que los pulmones quemen un poco, tirando por encima del ritmo en el que se sentiría cómodo para hacer largos, ahora que está compitiendo para bajar tiempo. 

Phillips le hace nadar en varios estilos, y después de haberle pedido una segunda ronda de crawl más larga que la primera, le mira con tal expresión de decepción que Steve tiene la convicción de que van a rechazarle. Se dice que va a encajarlo bien, que el mundo no termina en el instituto, que puede mirar en otros clubes locales… 

–Estás dentro, Rogers –le espeta Phillips–. Solo por parecer más o menos atlético habrías estado dentro aunque fueras un patata, pero además no lo haces mal del todo. No me hagas arrepentirme. 

–No, señor –promete Steve, aún dentro del agua, y Phillips se marcha sin dedicarle una palabra más para empezar con el entrenamiento, y Steve se une al resto del equipo. 

Cuando vuelve al vestuario se siente nuevo. Sam Wilson levanta una mano para chocarla con él. 

–Este año vamos a ganarlo todo, tío –dice con una sonrisa enorme, y Steve se da una ducha rápida y se viste pensando en todo lo que va a comer en cuanto llegue a casa porque el estómago le ruge de hambre. 

–Eh, yo y un par de los chicos vamos a salir por ahí con unos amigos, si te apetece –le invita Sam cuando están saliendo, y Steve se siente tan bien, como si fuera a poder con todo, que dice que sí sin ni pensarlo. 

Se encuentran con dos chicos más del equipo, Riley y Gabe, si Steve no recuerda mal –se le da bastante bien recordar rostros y asociarlos a nombres, así que está bastante seguro de que no la está cagando–, y enseguida le incluyen en la conversación sobre la práctica y sobre el equipo. No le hacen demasiadas preguntas, pero Steve ve que se esfuerzan para no perderse en demasiados chistes internos que él no pillaría, o se los explican, y se siente bien, se siente mejor de lo que se ha sentido desde que dejó a un par de sus compañeros del club de natación de Brooklyn que, aunque no eran exactamente amigos suyos, siempre le hicieron sentir que encajaba. Siempre ha tenido la impresión de que le cuesta más encontrar su lugar que a la mayoría de la gente, que parece saber dónde tiene que ir por instinto. O quizás no. Quizás todo el mundo está tan desorientado como él y solo lo disimulan mejor. Son cosas que Steve se cuestiona y que nunca ha tenido a quién preguntar. 

En el aparcamiento les están esperando un grupito de chicos y chicas que hablan entre ellos, y Steve empieza a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la invitación. Se mueve bien en grupos reducidos, pero le cuesta mucho abrirse entre tanta gente, y tiende a ponerse nervioso y meter la pata cuando intenta hablar. 

Sam le presenta a todo el mundo, que le van saludando con una sonrisa, y eso ayuda, porque por lo mínimo no tiene que preguntarse si tiene que presentarse él solo o seguirles allí donde vayan o quedarse atrás y escabullirse a su casa. 

–¡Todo el mundo, este es Steve Rogers, nuestro nuevo fichaje! –anuncia Sam, con una mano en su hombro–. Steve, ellas son Maria, Kate, ese de allí es Clint, no escuches ninguna de sus ideas porque todas acaban con alguien herido o arrestado… 

–¡Fue una amonestación! –protesta Clint, lo que no contribuye a calmar a Steve para nada. 

–Dugan, Frenchie, Monty y Jim… 

–Wilson, tío, llevo dos semanas trabajando con Rogers en el taller –interviene Morita, y le saluda con una inclinación de cabeza que Steve le devuelve. 

–No sé, Jim, si nos contaras algo de tu vida de vez en cuando –replica Sam, y después señala la última persona del grupo, una chica alta y atlética de ojos azules y pelo rubio que lleva atado en una coleta de caballo y que parece húmeda, como si ella también llegara de un entrenamiento–. Y ella es Sharon. 

Sam lo dice como si nada, sin dar muestras de que han hablado de ella antes, pero Steve siente como el calor le sube a las mejillas. 

–Eh, hola a todos –dice, y el caos vuelve y todo el mundo habla con todo el mundo, y en medio de todo eso es Sharon quien se le acerca. 

–Eh, vecino –dice, y a Steve le cuesta un momento, tiene que hacer memoria, pero al final consigue ubicarla. 

–Historia –dice, un poco inseguro, y Sharon ríe. Tiene una risa bonita. 

–Sí, historia. Creo que Peggy está un poco enamorada de ti, nunca ha tenido a un alumno que participara tanto en su clase. 

–Eso no es… ¿poco ético? –dice Steve, y se siente estúpido de inmediato. Sharon le mira como si fuera un poco lento, pero sigue sonriendo. Bueno. Piensa que es tonto pero no la ha ofendido. Una de dos, supone Steve, que está dispuesto a ver el vaso lleno por una vez. 

–No decía “literalmente”, o como quieras llamarlo. Quiero decir que Peggy está contenta de tenerte en su clase. 

–Claro. Es obvio. Con la historia me apaño pero para el resto de cosas necesito un poco de ayuda –dice Steve, mortificado–. La profesora Carter es genial y todo, pero… ¿la llamas por su nombre? 

Sharon vuelve a reír. 

–Peggy es mi tía. El instituto no estaba de acuerdo con que estuviera en su clase, por si había favoritismos, pero no tienen ningún otro profe de historia, así que… 

Sharon termina encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Bueno, estoy seguro de que la profesora Carter trata a todos sus alumnos con objetividad. De todos mis profesores, ella es la más justa –dice Steve. 

A decir verdad, puede que él sí esté un poco colado por la profesora Carter, con su manera de explicarles las causas de la Primera Guerra Mundial como si ella hubiera estado allí, de intentar que analicen críticamente los hechos históricos que les presenta, con su pintalabios rojo y sus ojos oscuros, los vestidos de aire retro que siempre dejan al descubierto sus pantorrillas… 

Vale, Steve siempre intenta ser respetuoso con las personas que conoce y siempre se ha sentido un poco incómodo utilizándolas para sus, ejem. Fantasías. Cuando. Bueno. _Eso_. Como si estuviera quitándoles algo que no le han dado permiso para tener, o utilizándolas, o algo, no sabría explicarlo. Pero si va a ser del todo sincero, puede que la profesora Carter le haya venido a la cabeza un par de veces en momentos de los que no va a hablar con nadie. Nunca. 

En ese momento, hablando de ella ante su sobrina, Steve desearía que se le tragara la tierra. 

–Eh, porque sea mi tía ahora no tienes que decirme lo genial que es. Yo también me cabreo con ella cuando nos da demasiados deberes, y su clase es una de las más exigentes. 

–Sí, lo es –conviene Steve, y se abstiene de añadir que también es en la que está aprendiendo más, porque antes ha hablado bien de la profesora Carter porque piensa bien de ella, no para hacerle la pelota a Sharon, pero ahora no va a creer que no es por eso si sigue haciéndolo. Es por ese tipo de cosas que a Steve le cuesta tanto relacionarse con otra gente, pero por suerte Sam vuelve a acudir a su rescate –Steve empieza a pensar que Sam es un ángel– para preguntarle si le apetece un batido, y todos terminan por ir a una cafetería a la que por lo visto les gusta ir después de la escuela. 

Steve va en el coche con Sharon y Sam, y con él allí el ambiente es mucho más distendido. Steve espera de verdad que puedan ser amigos, porque aunque lo conoce de hace pocas horas le parece que es un buen tío de verdad, le cae bien de una forma instintiva. Va a intentar que sean amigos. Lo está intentando. 

La tarde va sorprendentemente bien, y llega a casa a las siete sintiéndose bien con él mismo, lleno de un optimismo hacia ese nuevo curso que no ha sentido hasta el momento.

Ha estado hablando con un grupo de gente que parecen haberle aceptado entre ellos sin demasiados miramientos, y tiene la impresión de que le han estado incluyendo en algunos de los planes que han hecho. Casi no puede esperar a contárselo a su madre, que sabe que siempre se preocupa por él por lo solitario que es. 

Cuando entra en casa, oye el sonido de la televisión, y encuentra a su madre echada en el sofá, durmiendo. Justo como había esperado. 

–Mamá. Eh, mamá, estoy aquí –susurra, sacudiéndole un poco el hombro, pero su madre no da señas de despertarse, y a Steve le duele demasiado tener que interrumpir su descanso cuando sabe que lo necesita tantísimo para reponer fuerzas, así que se decide a dejarle una nota sobre la mesilla de café diciéndole que ha ido a por las pizzas y que pueden comerlas cuando vuelva mientras ven una peli. 

Conduce de vuelta al centro hasta la pizzería, y una vez allí espera mientras se las preparan sentado en la barra, leyendo uno de sus cómics de X–Men. Pronto va a terminar con los que ha comprado, pero puede releerlos hasta que consiga algo más de dinero para unos cuantos más. No le importa demasiado. Una de las mejores cosas es fijarse en el detalle de los dibujos, el diseño de los personajes, los colores. Ha empezado a copiar algunas viñetas, solo para divertirse. 

Antes de que se dé cuenta sus pizzas están listas, y está andando hacia donde tiene el coche aparcado, un par de calles más allá, con la cabeza perdida en las viñetas de X–Men, pensando en qué clase de historia le gustaría crear para ellos si fuera uno de los autores, cuando una voz le arranca de su ensimismamiento de golpe. 

–¡Eh, tú, tú! ¡El nuevo! ¡Rogers! 

No es una voz agradable. Es un grito agresivo, lleno de hostilidad, y Steve se tensa entero, calcula a qué distancia está su coche, mientras se da la vuelta, sintiendo el peso de las llaves en su bolsillo trasero. 

Es ese chico de la escuela. Brock Rumlow. El que estaba echándose encima de Bucky a la hora del almuerzo. Todo el buen humor de Steve se evapora de golpe. 

–Eh, Rogers, ven aquí, venga –le insta Rumlow, señalando con la cabeza el callejón tras él. Como si Steve fuera idiota. O su perro idiota. 

–No, gracias –responde él, y siempre le maravilla lo tranquilo que suena cuando sabe que están a punto de partirle la cara. No quiere que las pizzas terminen en el suelo, ha pagado por ellas y ha comprado la que le gusta a su madre y quiere darle una sorpresa cuando llegue a casa. No van a estropearle eso. Las deposita con cuidado sobre el techo del coche que tiene al lado, y casi le decepciona que no suene la alarma. A lo mejor habría ahuyentado a Rumlow y los amigos que tenga tras él, porque conoce a ese tipo de chico que siempre se mueve en manada, que se cagaría de miedo en una pelea justa. 

Nadie se ha metido demasiado con él desde que creció. Pero se pasó la infancia lidiando con matones como él. Por lo visto su físico les despertaba algún tipo de instinto primario que les decía que no podían dejar que un sub–humano como él, escuálido y bajo y miope, caminara por las calles tan tranquilo. Se le ha pasado lo de bajo y escuálido –lo de miope no, y agradece haberse puesto las lentes de contacto en lugar de las gafas porque la verdad es que ya le han roto las suficientes en su vida–, pero por lo visto aún pueden olerlo. Que no es como ellos. Que es diferente. Y que eso no les gusta. 

–Venga ya, Rogers, no seas estirado, joder –replica Rumlow, se saca un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de la chaqueta–. Fúmate un cigarrillo, ¿vale? 

–No fumo. 

–Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Eres demasiado bueno para mí, te crees eso? Joder, siendo el nuevo, podrías mostrar un poco de agradecimiento si alguien es amable contigo. La gente va a pensar que eres raro, nadie va a querer ir contigo como sigas así. 

–Me da igual lo que la gente como tú piense de mí –dice Steve, y es verdad, siempre lo ha sido. Anhela conectar con otras personas, sentirse parte de un grupo, pertenecer a algún lugar, pero no a toda costa. Eso nunca. 

–Vaya palo tienes metido en el culo, Rogers –replica Rumlow, y Steve sabe que va a decir algo cruel e hiriente solo por como pronuncia su nombre, con ese tono burlón que conoce bien, por cómo curva los labios hacia arriba con desprecio–. Te crees mejor que el resto, ¿eh? Pero en cambio sí te relacionas con Bucky Barnes… 

–Bucky no es un capullo como tú –dice Steve, porque aunque lleva días cabreado con él no piensa dudar en defenderle. 

Rumlow ríe como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso, pero le mira con un brillo afilado en los ojos. 

–No pasa nada, los dos sabemos lo que le has visto a Bucky Barnes. No tienes pinta de marica, pero lo entiendo, ¿vale? El tío lo va pidiendo, y si alguien tiene que dárselo, bueno, un agujero es un agujero… 

–¿Vas a decir más gilipolleces o has acabado? Lo digo porque se me enfría la pizza –responde Steve, pero no sabe a quién quiere engañar. Tiene los puños cerrados a los lados y duda de que vaya a marcharse de allí tan tranquilo. Aunque quizás Rumlow sí esté solo. Quizás solo quiera tocarle un poco los huevos, tantearle para ver si pica… 

Si algo tiene claro Steve es que no va a empezar nada. No tiene interés en pelearse con nadie. Pero de golpe llegan dos chicos más que tiene vistos de la escuela, aunque Steve no conoce sus nombres, y aunque suele gustarle tener razón igual que a cualquier otra persona, esa vez no se siente muy satisfecho de haber acertado con su premonición. 

–¿Eh, me estás llamando gilipollas, Rogers? –pregunta Rumlow, con una sonrisa de superioridad que Steve empieza a querer borrarle de la cara. No es que le guste la violencia, pero todo su cuerpo parece preparado para ella en ese momento, vibrando con la tensión, y cuando uno de los dos chicos va hacia él está preparado para esquivar el golpe que le dirige al hombro, un empujón más que otra cosa, pero antes de que pueda hacer mucho más se encuentra con que le están arrastrando al callejón, y antes de que pueda sacarse a sus atacantes de encima Rumlow le tiene doblado hacia adelante con un puñetazo en el estómago, intentando recuperar el aliento. 

Rumlow le coge del pelo mientras sus amigos le sujetan por los brazos, y le echa la cabeza hacia atrás, tirando con fuerza de él, esquivando los golpes de pie que Steve intenta darle sin demasiado éxito. 

–Que te quede claro: no te conviene mucho ir con Barnes por ahí. 

Vuelve a pegarle en el estómago, una vez, dos, y una tercera entre las piernas. Steve siente una náusea recorrerle entero, un momento de agonía que cree que nunca va a pasar, y después está vomitando en el suelo. Siente que le están quitando la cartera del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones pero no puede moverse, aún no. 

–Eso es solo para que te vayas enterando de cuánto nos gustan los maricas –le está diciendo Rumlow, aunque sus colegas ya han empezado a correr–. La próxima vez va a ser mucho peor, solo para que lo sepas… 

Steve se pasa el dorso de la mano por los labios, y utiliza todas las fuerzas que le quedan dentro para levantar la cabeza. 

–Te gusta oír tu propia voz, ¿eh? 

–Qué listillo –murmura Rumlow, y el comentario le vale una última patada en las costillas. 

Por lo mínimo, cuando consigue levantarse, encuentra su cartera en el suelo con todo intacto excepto el billete de diez que le había quedado y las pizzas siguen donde las ha dejado. 

Bien, se dice a él mismo mientras conduce de vuelta a casa. Como mínimo es la primera vez que le pegan por hacerse amigo de quien no debía. Porque, si no lo eran ya, él y Bucky Barnes van a ser amigos. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Seguimos con las desventuras de Steve y Bucky por el instituto! 
> 
> Lo estoy pasando muy bien escribiendo esto, y os agradezco muchísimo los comentarios y kudos que me habéis dejado en el primer capítulo para hacerme saber que os está gustando :)

El lunes por la mañana, Steve siente un aguijonazo de decepción cuando se da cuenta de que Bucky no está allí para la primera clase. Lleva todo el fin de semana pensando en cómo va a atacar el tema, ya que decirle a alguien “eh, tus colegas o quienes sean esos capullos con los que vas por ahí me pegaron y me dijeron que no me hiciera amigo tuyo, así que voy a hacerlo” no parece una buena forma de entablar amistad con alguien. Aunque, a decir verdad, Steve siempre ha sido bastante fan de la sinceridad.

Ha estado pensando en ofrecerle de verdad ir a ver una peli de X–Men a su casa cualquier tarde después de su entrenamiento con el equipo de natación. Le gusta bastante ese plan. Si resulta que fue solo una de esas cosas que la gente dice porque sí y en realidad no tienen ninguna intención de cumplir y Bucky le rechaza, va a saber que no tiene ningún interés en él y a seguir adelante con su vida. Y si acepta. Bien. La posibilidad le pone un poco nervioso. Un paso tras otro, se dice.

Pero Bucky no está allí ni para la clase de mates ni para la de lengua, así que Steve se resigna a no verle más ese día. La mañana transcurre con lentitud, y Steve se distrae garabateando en los márgenes de los libros, dejando que las voces monótonas de los profesores suenen de fondo. 

Para cuando llega la hora del laboratorio con Zola el estómago le gruñe de hambre y en lo único que puede pensar es en el sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada que va a comerse en cuanto la tortura termine. No es que no le gusten las ciencias, pero no soporta al profesor Zola, que es aburrido e incompetente y no parece tener una gran estima por sus alumnos, a los que trata como si fueran una molestia. 

Steve está sacando su libreta de apuntes cuando Bucky Barnes llega al aula, pelo atado en una coleta y vestido entero de negro, como una mancha en medio del río de colores pasteles que conforman los alumnos entrando en el aula. Steve intenta captar su atención, buscándole la mirada, pero Bucky se va directo a una de las últimas mesas y Zola llega antes de que Steve pueda hacer acopio de valor y acercarse a él.

Durante la clase, Steve se aventura a echarle algunas miradas, intentando no ser demasiado evidente. Bucky parece del todo ausente. Tiene la barbilla apoyada sobre una mano, y los párpados, un poco hinchados, como los de su madre después de demasiadas horas en el hospital, se le van cerrando. La verdad es que tiene un aspecto horrible. Es decir, sigue siendo tan guapo como siempre, con sus labios rojos y carnosos, sus facciones bien dibujadas y esos ojos azules –es una cuestión objetiva, Bucky Barnes es un chico guapo, eso puede verlo cualquiera–, pero se le ve hecho polvo. 

No sabe si nadie se da cuenta de lo evidente que es que Bucky tiene problemas, o si a nadie le importa. 

–Vaya, parece que tenemos a alguien para quien mi clase no es lo suficientemente interesante para prestar atención –dice de golpe el profesor Zola, y Steve se da la vuelta, pensando que le ha pillado distraído, pero no le está mirando a él. Sus ojos pequeños y maliciosos están dirigidos a Bucky, precisamente, y el cambio en la actitud entera de la clase es tan evidente que es prácticamente tangible. Todo el mundo está despierto y atento de golpe, como si hubieran olido sangre. 

–Señor James Barnes –dice Zola con desagrado, lo que significa que todo el mundo se da la vuelta para mirarle de una forma descarada, ahora que el profesor ha llamado la atención sobre él–. O prefiere “Bucky”.

Hay sorna en cómo pronuncia su nombre. Bucky le mira con una ceja alzada, casi desafiante, pero no dice nada.

–Dígame, _Bucky_. ¿Podría repetirme qué es lo que estaba diciendo?

–No, señor –responde Bucky con calma, y Zola frunce el ceño, sonriendo.

–¿No, señor? ¿Puede que habláramos de la teoría de Brönsted–Lowry sobre ácidos y bases?

–Sí, eso mismo –dice Bucky, y se oyen un par de risitas al fondo del aula, porque lo que acaba de decir Zola no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaba explicando. Hace rato que Steve tiene el puño cerrado sobre su muslo, las uñas clavadas con fuerza en la palma de la mano. 

–Dígame, señor Barnes, ¿por qué se molesta en venir a ocupar el espacio en mi clase? –sigue Zola, espoloneado por la atención, disfrutando de ella. 

Bucky aprieta los labios y se encoge de hombros. Intenta mantener su actitud de indiferencia, pero es evidente que está tenso. 

–No hace falta. Ahórrenos a los dos el trabajo. Ya sé qué nota le pondré, no me hace falta seguir viendo su cara. Es un inútil y un vago. Es todo lo que va a ser en la vida. Un inútil, un vago y un fracasado. Mírese, mire por un momento la impresión que da. Está claro que no vale para nada. No deberían permitirle venir a perder su tiempo y el de todos…

–Profesor Zola.

Zola se detiene de pronto, y alza la cabeza, buscando a quién sea que le haya interrumpido en el punto álgido de su espectáculo. Steve carraspea para hacerse notar, y se yergue tanto como puede en su taburete, a pesar de que está temblando un poco. 

–¿Para qué interrumpe mi clase, Rogers? –pregunta Zola, cortante como el hielo.

–No he entendido exactamente de dónde sacamos las variables para calcular la masa atómica relativa, ¿podría volver a explicar la fórmula?

Zola sabe lo que está haciendo. Steve supone que todo el mundo sabe lo que está haciendo, y que a Zola no puede gustarle ni un pelo que le haya expuesto de esa forma, que haya amenazado su pequeña burbuja de impunidad ante los alumnos. Por la forma en que le mira, por un momento está seguro de que va a expulsarle de clase. Pero al final Zola exhala, sacude la cabeza, y vuelve a su puesto.

–En esta clase no perdemos el tiempo para nadie, señor Rogers, va a tener que preguntar a un compañero si no ha estado lo suficiente atento la primera vez –dice, pero sigue con la lección del día y deja a Bucky en paz, que era lo que Steve quería desde el principio.

Bucky se marcha como una flecha por la puerta cuando el timbre suena, y la verdad es que Steve se encuentra con que no tiene tantas ganas como antes de hablar con él como antes. Por lo visto lo único que le aporta Bucky Barnes son enemigos, porque está seguro de que el profesor Zola no va a dejarle pasar ni una a partir de entonces, y no puede permitirse sacar mala nota. Se siente impotente y decepcionado con él mismo, porque ha hecho justo lo que se prometió que no haría, buscarse problemas y llamar la atención sobre él mismo. Pero no tenía otra opción. 

En la cafetería, Rumlow le da un golpe con el hombro al pasarle por el lado, y Steve está de tan mal humor que, por una vez, está dispuesto a empezar algo estúpido solo porque sí.

–Eh, tú –dice, y Rumlow se da la vuelta con expresión inocente al mismo tiempo que Steve siente una mano en el hombro. 

Steve pega un bote por inercia, y se tumba para ver a Sam Wilson mirándole con los ojos como platos y las manos en alto a los lados, como si se rindiera.

–Tío, soy yo –dice, como si quisiera aplacarle, y su mirada se va hacia Rumlow sin ningún tipo de discreción. Rumlow resopla, pero se marcha, como si no hubiera pasado nada y la historia no fuera con él.

–Lo siento –se disculpa Steve de inmediato, pasándose la mano por el pelo, avergonzado porque por muchas promesas que se haga su mal carácter siempre parece sacar la peor parte de él mismo–. No estoy teniendo muy buen día.

–Solo quería decirte que comieras con nosotros –le invita Sam, de nuevo, como si no fuera nada–. Pero tío, en serio, ¿Brock Rumlow? No es alguien con quien quieras buscar problemas.

–Un poco tarde, no sé si me los he buscado o han venido ellos solos, pero creo que ya tengo problemas con el tal Rumlow –resopla Steve, y Sam frunce el ceño.

–Llevas aquí como dos días, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado?

No tiene la impresión de que le esté acusando a él, ni de que crea que es su culpa. No hay ese juicio que Steve aprendió rápido a identificar en las preguntas aparentemente bien intencionadas de sus profesores cuando querían que les dijera por qué creía que tal u otro matón le había hecho sangrar la nariz o le había dejado lleno de moratones, como si fuera su trabajo entender qué les pasaba por la cabeza para poder evitarlo, como si él fuera el problema. No hay nada de eso en el tono de Sam, solo interés genuino, honesto y generoso, y quizás es por eso que Steve se encuentre explicándoselo.

Para cuando termina con el incidente del laboratorio, tienen sus bandejas con la comida, y Sam se detiene a unos metros de la mesa en la que está el resto de su grupo.

–Mira, ya sé que ni Rumlow ni nadie tiene derecho a decirte con quién relacionarte, pero Bucky Barnes… –suspira y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro–. No es que sea como ellos, nunca se ha metido con nadie. Solía ser un tío alegre, popular, montones de amigos. Pero Pierce le echó del equipo de baloncesto el año pasado, y empezaron a correr rumores sobre él que no se lo han puesto muy fácil desde entonces.

–¿Qué rumores?

Sam se encoge de hombros.

–No son cosas que me guste ir repitiendo. Probablemente no es verdad, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas…

–Qué rumores –repite Steve, que de todas formas puede hacerse una idea.

–Que le pillaron con un par más de otro equipo en una competición, haciéndoles… –Sam hace un gesto obsceno con la boca, y Steve se pone las manos en las caderas, carraspea.

–¿Qué pasó con los chicos del otro equipo? ¿También les expulsaron?

–No… No lo sé, ¿qué? –Sam le mira aún con la bandeja en las manos y expresión preocupada–. Mira, Steve, esa no es la parte importante, lo que te estoy intentando decir es que desde entonces ese chico ha ido de mal en peor. Empezó a faltar, a ir por ahí con tíos como Rumlow… No sé. Es como si tuviera un pie fuera de aquí, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

–Sí, sí, lo sé –suspira Steve, y aunque ve lo que Sam quiere decirle, que puede que no valga la pena, no está de acuerdo–. Eh, gracias. Por esto.

–Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidar de la promesa de nuestro equipo –replica Sam con una sonrisa, y Steve le da un golpe en el hombro y después se sienta en la mesa con todos sin ni pensarlo, y por una vez en la vida algo es tan fácil, tan gratuito, que no quiere ni pensar en ello para no gafarlo.

***

Steve está sentado en la biblioteca, escuchando música y empezando a entender cómo funcionan las derivadas, porque las matemáticas siguen haciéndole la vida imposible pero cuando está solo y puede repasar los pasos una y otra vez sin la presión de estar en clase y tener que seguir el ritmo de los demás a veces las operaciones adquieren sentido, como si algo hiciera clic. Está llegando a ese punto mágico, tan concentrado en lo que hace que nada existe aparte de los ejercicios matemáticos y la música en sus oídos, y de pronto siente como alguien le da un tirón a los auriculares y todo se desmorona, el mundo real le reclama de un tirón.

–¡Eh! –dice, y se encuentra con los ojos oscuros y el pelo alocado de Tony Stark, que le mira con atención. Lo que es una cosa rara de por sí.

–¿Qué haces aquí? 

Stark mira a su alrededor, como si él tampoco lo tuviera muy claro.

–Es la biblioteca, ¿no? –dice, y Steve asiente.

–Sí. ¿Por qué, te has perdido?

–Sería la explicación más razonable de por qué estoy en este lugar totalmente desfasado –dice, mirando a su alrededor con disgusto–. Es decir, papel. Papel. Está bien para un trabajo de referencias, para enmarcar conceptos, supongo, como un viaje al pasado, si a uno le interesan ese tipo de cosas, ¿pero se puede saber por qué no está todo esto en versión digital?

–Tony –le interrumpe Steve, cabreado porque ahora le va a costar muchísimo volver a concentrarse como antes. Puede que no sea capaz. Probablemente va a ir a por una lata de Sprite o algo y bebérsela mientras lee y espera a que sea la hora de ir al entrenamiento.

–Sí, aquí, presente.

–¿Querías algo?

–Nah. He llegado antes de tiempo, y… –encoge un hombro, como si eso fuera una explicación razonable, y arrastra la libreta de Steve por encima de la mesa para mirar sus derivadas. Steve se siente como si acabara de pillarle dibujando porno. (Y no lo ha hecho nunca). Expuesto.

–Tony, no puedes ir por ahí mirando las cosas privadas de la gente, ¿de acuerdo? –dice, manteniendo el tono de voz bajo pero firme, y vuelve a recoger su libreta y la cierra–. ¿Has llegado antes de tiempo para qué?

–Pues… Para eso.

Señala a la entrada de la sala, donde Bucky Barnes entra con su mochila colgada del hombro, pelo recogido atrás. Lleva una camiseta de Iron Maiden sobre unos de sus vaqueros gastados, y parece fuera de lugar, con una mano sujeta con fuerza a la tira de la mochila, la otra en el bolsillo de los pantalones, buscando con la mirada hasta que sus ojos azules se encuentran con los de Steve. Sus facciones se endurecen de golpe, y toda su actitud parece cambiar. Anda hacia ellos con pasos largos y decididos, y esa vez cuando llega a su mesa no hay sonrisas cálidas para Steve ni saludos ni nada. Actúa como si no le hubiera visto, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Tony.

–Tenías razón, tendríamos que haber quedado en esa cafetería que me dijiste –dice Bucky, lleno de desprecio.

–Café –responde Tony, asintiendo efusivamente, y se levanta, recoge su bandolera del suelo donde la ha dejado caer.

–Eh, Rogers, vamos a beber café y a librar una batalla contra las derivadas que no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Viendo que a ti te están dando una paliza, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

–Estoy bastante seguro de que no deberías beber café –dice Steve, al mismo tiempo que Bucky habla por encima de él:

–Rogers no quiere ir a ninguna parte, déjale en paz y vamos, Tony.

–Por supuesto que tengo que beber café, y, ¿qué le has hecho? –pregunta Stark, mirando de uno a otro con el ceño fruncido, y Bucky resopla y sacude la cabeza con desdén.

–Pues ni idea, pero a mí también me gustaría saberlo –responde Steve, mirando insistentemente a Bucky, hasta que finalmente alza los ojos hacia él de mala gana.

–Nada. No has hecho nada –responde, y aprieta los labios antes de decir–. Haznos un favor a los dos y olvídate de que existo.

Se marcha con la cabeza gacha, y Steve le sigue, pero Stark le detiene con una mano en el antebrazo. Podría zafarse fácilmente, pero el gesto tiene un cierto peso simbólico que es difícil de ignorar.

–Vaya, Rogers. Y parecías diferente. Qué decepción –dice antes de seguir a Bucky fuera, y Steve se queda allí con ganas de romper algo sin saber ni por qué.

***

Steve hace rodar el lápiz entre los dedos, dando golpes sobre la página en blanco, hasta que oye la puerta de entrada y lo suelta con un suspiro. Oye a su madre dejar las cosas en la entradilla, oye el sonido del baño y el agua corriendo, y entonces entra en la cocina y parece sorprendida de encontrarle allí.

–Oh, hola, pensaba que no estarías en casa tan temprano… Que habrías salido por ahí –dice, revolviéndole el pelo de camino a la nevera–. Es viernes. ¿Tienes planes?

–Puede que Sam, Sharon y yo vayamos a ver una peli más tarde, pero quería cenar contigo –responde Steve, y ella se sirve un vaso de limonada.

–De acuerdo, ¿qué te apetece?

–He hecho hamburguesas –responde Steve, y ella alza las cejas, se inclina para abrir el horno y vuelve a mirarle con una sonrisa cálida.

–Vaya, voy a echarte de menos cuando te marches.

–Falta un año entero, mamá –responde Steve. 

Puede que, por primera vez en la vida, no sea una prueba de fe tener que levantarse para ir al instituto, que muchos días incluso tenga ganas de llegar para encontrarse con sus amigos –sigue pareciéndole algo frágil, poder decir que tiene amigos, incluso después de que hayan pasado unas semanas desde que les conoció, y está esperando a que ocurra algo y todo resultara ser una broma cruel o, no, porque son demasiado buenos para eso, pero quizás que pierdan el interés, que decidan que ya no le quieren allí. Se dice que es irracional, pero por lo visto tantos años de no encajar en ninguna parte le dejaron más huellas de lo que creía. 

De todos modos, incluso con otros chicos y chicas con los que hablar, a veces tiene la impresión de que el momento de marcharse a la universidad y empezar su vida de verdad no va a llegar nunca.

–Pero bueno, me alegra saber que vas a echarme de menos, aunque solo sea por la comida.

–Oh, claro, por qué si no –responde su madre con una sonrisa de complicidad, mientras los dos van poniendo la mesa.

–En realidad tengo una buena noticia que darte –dice Steve una vez han comido y están atacando entre los dos un bote de helado de vainilla con caramelo–. He encontrado un trabajo para el fin de semana. Es en la cafetería del pueblo donde solemos ir con Sam y el grupo, necesitaban alguien de refuerzo para los viernes por la noche y sábados y domingos, y he pensado que…

Su madre le mira con la cuchara aún dentro de la boca, y después la deja en la mesa con un sonido sordo.

–Vaya. ¿Por eso me has preparado la cena?

–Preparo la cena muchas veces –protesta Steve, porque es la verdad, pero su madre solo levanta una ceja y él se deshincha como un globo–. Sé que te da miedo que no vaya a tener tiempo para la escuela, pero tengo horas de sobras entre semana…

–Si te sobra tiempo, podrías buscar prácticas en algún lugar relacionado con lo que te gusta, no sé, una galería, una empresa que se dedique al diseño… Apuntarte a clases extra de dibujo…

–Mamá, no.

Puede que Steve sí haya intentado planear la noche para soltar la bomba sin que detonara, y le está explotando en la cara, la verdad, porque su futuro es el último tema que quería sacar y allí está, entre los dos.

–Aún no sé qué voy a hacer el año que viene –admite, y su madre frunce el ceño.

–Pero si lo has tenido claro desde que eras pequeño.

–No sé. Estoy disfrutando mucho de las clases de historia, y estoy dudando, a lo mejor podría hacer algún tipo de doble titulación…

Se está enredando con las palabras, como siempre que se pone nervioso, y cuando su madre le pone la mano sobre la suya en la mesa se interrumpe de golpe.

–Steve, respira –le ordena ella, y por un momento Steve se siente como si no hubiera superado el asma infantil años atrás, como si volviera a estar asustado entre sus brazos después de tener que utilizar el inhalador. Sabe que no debería angustiarse por eso, tienen las medicinas por si acaso, pero la sensación de ahogarse aún le sobreviene a veces, aunque no sea de verdad.

En ese momento escucha la voz de su madre. Inspira hondo, llenándose los pulmones, y vuelve a soltar el aire.

–Ahora escúchame –dice su madre, y él asiente, aunque no piensa claudicar. Por lo mínimo no en lo del trabajo.

–No te precipites en decidir nada sobre el año que viene. Es una decisión importante, y tienes tiempo, así que reflexiónalo. Y respecto al trabajo…

–De verdad que…

–Respecto al trabajo –insiste ella–. Confío en ti, pero siempre te has esforzado mucho, y por una vez me gusta verte salir por ahí con tus amigos y divertirte un poco.

–Voy a seguir haciéndolo. Pero quiero ayudar, y nos va a venir bien.

–De acuerdo, Steve, pero puedes dejarlo en cualquier momento. Y sé que no vas a hacerlo, así que el trato es que si tus notas bajan o yo creo que es demasiado, vas a dejarlo entonces.

–De acuerdo –responde Steve, aliviado de haberse salido con la suya, por lo menos.

Esa noche pasa a buscar a Sam, y después los dos van a casa de Sharon. Por algún motivo, los tres parecen pasar bastante tiempo juntos. Steve está aprendiendo a sentirse cómodo al hablar con ella. Le gusta que no se tome las cosas demasiado a pecho, y congenia con su carácter directo. En realidad, ella y Sam son las dos únicas personas de todo el grupo a quienes empieza a considerar amigos de verdad. El resto le caen bien, pero no tiene la impresión de haber hablado nunca de verdad con ellos.

Sharon sale de la puerta de su casa gritando algo a sus espaldas, y después se da la vuelta y les sonríe a los dos. Lleva un vestido blanco y corto que le deja al descubierto las piernas, largas y fuertes de entrenar varias veces por semana con el equipo de atletismo, y Steve se da cuenta de que no es el único que mira un poco más de la cuenta. Ella también se da cuenta, porque cuando llega al lado de la ventanilla del acompañante, da una vuelta sobre ella misma y pone las manos en jarras.

–¿Demasiado corto? –pregunta, cortante, y Sam carraspea y murmura algo y casi le da un codazo a Steve cuando se pasa al asiento de atrás, y Sharon sube al coche y le dedica una media sonrisa y un guiño a Steve. 

–¿Bueno, qué, ponen algo que valga la pena? –pregunta.

–Alguna de miedo, no me preguntes, ha elegido Sam –responde Steve, que no es muy fan del género, pero la verdad es que tampoco hay nada que quiera ver en especial. La verdad es que le estresa un poco pagar por una película que ni le importa, pero como mínimo mañana por la mañana empieza en su trabajo nuevo, se dice.

–¿Salen niños? –pregunta Sharon con un brillo malicioso en la mirada, y Sam gruñe.

–No sé por qué te lo conté…

–Porque estábamos jugando a verdad o reto –responde Sharon, inclinada hacia atrás para poder chinchar mejor a Sam–. A Sam le dan miedo los niños pequeños.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Steve con una carcajada.

–¡No me dan miedo los niños pequeños! ¡Solo los terroríficos! Como la niña esa que sale de un pozo, o la del Exorcista…

–Mi madre me dijo de pequeño que a la niña del Exorcista le había sentado mal la sopa de guisantes de la cena y por eso vomitaba –interviene Steve, encogiéndose de hombros–. Le quita bastante seriedad al asunto. Como mínimo a mí no volvió a darme miedo.

–Espera, ¿qué edad tenías? –pregunta Sharon.

–Pues… ¿unos ocho años? ¿Supongo?

–¿Y por qué te dejaban ver El Exorcista?

De pronto Steve se arrepiente de haber dicho nada. Siente el calor subirle a las mejillas, y agradece que fuera este anocheciendo. 

–Mi madre siempre ha trabajado muchas horas –dice, y no quiere seguir explicando que por supuesto no podían pagar a una canguro y que la vecina se encargaba de él pero que a veces Steve pedía irse a su casa y ella le dejaba siempre y cuando no se hubiera metido en problemas cuando iba a comprobar que estuviera bien cada media hora o así. 

–No tengo muy claro que lo de la sopa de guisantes me tranquilice, es… asqueroso –dice Sam desde detrás, y Sharon estira el brazo para darle un toque en el hombro.

–Tranquilo, Sam, puedes sentarte entre mí y Steve –concede Sharon, solo medio en broma, y, efectivamente, allí es donde se sienta, enterrado bajo un cubo de palomitas más grande que él que comparten entre los tres.

Cuando salen del cine, en el aparcamiento hay un Chevrolet negro destartalado y Jack Rollins y Gilmore Hodge están sentados encima, fumando y bebiendo y dando voces. Jack Rumlow saca la cabeza por la ventanilla, y les espeta “eh, joder, dejad de chillar”. Del coche sale música llena de bajos y estridente, y de pronto la puerta del otro lado se abre y quien sale es ni más ni menos que Bucky Barnes, ropa arrugada y pelo hecho un desastre. 

–Eh, no, no te vayas –dice Rumlow, y Bucky se encoge de hombros, sonríe, aunque parece incómodo. O no, Steve se recuerda. _Él_ es quien está incómodo, Bucky está con sus colegas.

–He quedado –replica Bucky, y saca esa mochila negra que carga a todas partes como si su vida entera dependiera de ella. Steve observa cómo se la cuelga, del hombro derecho, justo como esperaba que hiciera, porque empieza a conocer bien ese gesto, y Bucky debe sentirlo, ese cosquilleo de cuando alguien te mira desde la distancia, porque alza la vista y sus ojos se encuentran.

El ceño se le frunce de inmediato. Esa parece ser su reacción inmediata a Steve. Y pensar en aquellos primeros días en que no paraba de sonreírle y mirarle con esos ojos tiernos que ahora parecen tan infelices que Steve siente un nudo en el estómago. Tendría que apartar la mirada, pero no lo hace, y Bucky tampoco. Bucky se pasa la lengua por los labios. Y Rumlow debe de darse cuenta de que algo pasa, porque se tumba y, aún colgado de la ventanilla, grita con alegría, como si fueran viejos amigos:

–Eh, Rogers, ¡ven aquí! 

Steve se para, y Sam y Sharon casi chocan con él, pero también se detienen a su espalda. Supone que Rumlow espera que salga corriendo, que le esquive, pero no es su estilo. Nunca va a serlo.

–¿Para qué? –pregunta, tranquilo, solo alzando la voz lo necesario para que pueda oírle a través de los metros que les separan–. ¿Para que puedas volver a pegarme mientras esos dos me aguantan para que no pueda devolverte los golpes? Ven tú aquí si te atreves, solo.

–Steve, no, tío, venga –dice Sam, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero Steve no está pendiente de él, ni de Rumlow, en realidad. Sigue mirando a Bucky, que mira de él a Rumlow y parece preocupado, pero Steve no está seguro de si sorprendido. Le gusta pensar que no lo sabe, o que le importa en lo más mínimo, porque por lo visto hay una parte de Steve que quiere creer en él aunque toda evidencia le demuestre que no debería. 

–Mira por dónde, Rogers se me pone chulito –dice Rumlow, y sale del coche, ríe, pero no hace ademán de moverse. Bucky rodea el coche por detrás, se inclina para susurrarle algo a Rumlow, que le mira y sacude la cabeza.

–Eh, Rogers, por veinte Barnes puede chupártela –vuelve a gritar, y es como una bofetada, lo fuera de lugar que está, lo crudo que suena–. Normalmente cobra más, pero por ser tú…

Es Bucky quien le empuja, lo suficiente fuerte para hacerle trastabillar, y Rumlow se vuelve hacia él, riendo, aunque incluso desde la distancia Steve puede ver la dureza en su expresión.

–Era coña, tío, ¿vale? No te lo tomes así, joder…

–Vamos, Steve, déjales, aquí no pintamos nada –dice Sharon, y le tira de la mano y Steve se encuentra siguiéndola porque es verdad, no sabe ni qué está haciendo allí, porque es incapaz, incluso después de semanas sin hablar con él, de ver a Bucky Barnes y no reaccionar de alguna manera estúpida…

–Ya, entiendo que no quieras nada de Barnes, si tienes a Carter dispuesta… Es una puta zorra, pero está de buena…

Steve se zafa de Sharon y va directo hacia Rumlow, pero Sharon es rápida, y fuerte, y se pone delante de él.

–Déjame pasar –dice, y ella le sujeta los hombros.

–Te juro, Rogers, que como se te ocurra pegarte con ese imbécil para defenderme tú y yo hemos acabado –dice, y puede verlo en sus ojos, que es verdad, que no es un farol. Sharon le importa más que todos los Rumlows del mundo, así que Steve asiente.

–De acuerdo.

–Bien –dice ella.

Los tres suben al coche y Steve arranca, dejando atrás los gritos estúpidos y burlones de los otros. La sangre de Steve le bulle en las venas, y Sharon no parece menos enfadada que él.

–No puedes ir por ahí pensando que la gente quiera que la defiendas, no tienes que ser el caballero andante de nadie –le dice.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Simular que no he visto nada, dar la espalda, dejar que te llamen cualquier cosa…

–Darme la oportunidad de elegir por mí misma lo que quiero –dice ella–. Y si me ves en problemas voy a agradecerte mucho que me ayudes, pero eso no era lo que querías. Querías una excusa para partirle la cara a Rumlow, quieres una excusa para ser el héroe de la película, pero no vas a ganar nada con esa actitud. La violencia solo genera violencia…

–Está bien, Sharon. Creo que lo ha pillado –dice Sam desde detrás, con suavidad–. No digo que no tengas razón, pero joder, cuando te han dicho eso, incluso yo tenía ganas de quitarles la sonrisa de la cara…

–Y yo, pero no lo hago –replica ella, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando, y por un momento el silencio es tenso.

–Riley dice que están todos en casa de Maria –ofrece Sam, mirando su móvil, y Steve y Sharon asienten.

Una vez llegan Sam les deja atrás, probablemente intuyendo que necesitan un momento para calmarse, y Steve no sabe lo que va a decir hasta que las palabras están saliendo de su boca.

–Lo siento –dice, voz queda, y Sharon parece tan sorprendida como él mismo–. Tienes razón. Quería una excusa para pegarme con Rumlow. Y a veces me meto donde no me llaman porque quiero solucionar cosas que no son mi responsabilidad. Es solo que tendría que ser la responsabilidad de alguien, y todo el mundo siempre mira a otro lado…

Está pensando en esa noche, y está pensando en el laboratorio de Zola, en Bucky, incapaz ni de encontrarse con su mirada en esa biblioteca.

–Pero no lo hago para ser ninguna clase de héroe –dice Steve–. Es porque no me gustan los matones.

Sharon enlaza el brazo con el suyo, y camina con él por el sendero de piedrecitas blancas que conduce a la casa elegante y perfecta de los Hill. 

–Lo sé, Steve. Ni a mí. Pero tienes que aprender a escoger tus batallas. Y nos tienes, a mí, a Sam, al resto. 

–Gracias –responde Steve, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y Sharon debe de percibir su incomodidad porque vuelve a sonreír y su voz suena mucho más ligera cuando dice:

–Venga, Rogers. Si quieres que te den una paliza, solo tienes que jugar contra mí al Mario Kart.

–Eso ya lo veremos –responde Steve, y sabe que van a estar bien pero no es capaz de sacarse el incidente de la cabeza en toda la noche.

***

Steve empieza a trabajar el sábado por la mañana en la cafetería, y durante la mañana, después de la primera avalancha de clientes que piden cafés y bagels para llevar o que desayunan en las mesas amplias y cómodas, todo transcurre a un ritmo más lento que le deja irse adaptando al funcionamiento del local y, sobretodo, a cómo preparar cada café correctamente.

–Pensaba que esto sería más fácil, la verdad –admite Steve, después de aprender los distintos tipos de grano y de cafetera que utilizan.

Natasha le mira con una sonrisa que le pone hoyuelos en las mejillas.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás en el local hípster por excelencia de la ciudad –responde–. Pero tranquilo, ya le irás pillando el tranquillo, y la verdad es que si la cagas con cosas como el origen del grano o el tiempo de infusión nadie va a darse cuenta. Pero no confundas el café normal con el descafeinado y, sobretodo, no pongas lácticos en un pedido con leche de soja o de almendra. Aunque normalmente solo es postureo, no nos conviene que mates a alguien de un ataque al corazón o un shock anafiláctico. O si alguien tiene una intolerancia…

Natasha arruga la nariz y pone una mueca.

–Entendido –asiente Steve, y no sabe si Natasha le está tomando el pelo o no porque en un momento le habla con toda seriedad y después le mira como si le encontrara de lo más pintoresco, pero es su primer día, y Steve prefiere pasarse de meticuloso y tomárselo todo al pie de la letra que arriesgarse a que le despidan. O a matar a alguien.

La mañana pasa sin más incidentes, pero al mediodía a Steve le duelen los pies y siente el estómago vacío.

–Aprovecha ahora para comer –le indica Natasha–. Tienes incluido el bocadillo o ensalada que quieras y una bebida en los turnos largos.

Steve se sienta en un taburete en la barra, y Natasha vuelve de servir un par de cafés en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, rodea la barra, y se apoya con los codos delante de Steve.

–Bueno, qué. Cuéntame cosas de ti –dice, sonriendo, como si fuera la forma más normal del mundo de romper el hielo.

Steve lleva toda la mañana intentando no prestar mucha atención a lo guapa que es Natasha y fracasando estrepitosamente. Pensaba que había empezado a superar su timidez con las chicas, ahora que puede hablar con Sharon con tanta facilidad como lo hace con Sam. Además, Kate no deja de gastarle bromas y Maria parece estar empezando a cogerle un poco de confianza. La verdad es que le parece frustrante no poder relacionarse con las chicas con la misma naturalidad que con los chicos solo porque parece que hay todas esas cosas de por medio, las cuestiones románticas y el sexo y todo lo que nunca se le ha dado bien para nada. Le gustaría poder ver a las personas solo como personas. Pero Natasha tiene el pelo de un color rojo intenso que lleva toda la mañana preguntándose si es natural o no, además de unos rasgos angelicales y los ojos de un tono verde que tira un poco a gris bajo la luz del mediodía.

Natasha chasquea los dedos ante su rostro.

–Eh, Steve, vuelve a la tierra. 

–Lo siento –dice de inmediato, bajando los ojos al plato, y carraspea para darse un momento–. Pues. Mmm. ¿Qué quieres saber?

–Algo. Lo que sea. Estoy harta de este hilo musical de jazz suave y la cabeza me va a explotar de aburrimiento. Entretenme un poco.

–Crees que mi vida es entretenida –replica Steve, y ella pone los ojos en blanco y hace ademán de levantarse–. Vale, no, no, espera. A ver. He llegado hace cosa de tres meses a la ciudad porque mi madre encontró trabajo en la unidad de neonatos del hospital.

–¿Tu madre es médico? –pregunta Natasha, y por primera vez todo su rostro se ilumina en una sonrisa enorme. Steve siente una calidez en el pecho, no quiere que esa expresión radiante desaparezca nunca.

–Es enfermera –dice, y no se esfuerza en ocultar su orgullo.

–Es un trabajo duro –dice Natasha, y Steve asiente.

–Lo es. Muchísimo. Pero le gusta de verdad. Aún estaba estudiando cuando se quedó embarazada de mí, y aunque no fue fácil nunca renunció a lo que quería, trabajó muy duro para que pudiéramos salir adelante los dos.

–Bueno. No sé si tú eres interesante pero tu madre lo es –dice Natasha, y Steve casi espera a que le pregunte por su padre pero no lo hace. Siempre es un alivio. Le gusta hablar de él con su madre, pero no le gusta ver las expresiones de pena en los ojos de los desconocidos. Aún menos si esos desconocidos le gustan. Es lo que es, y su compasión no cambia nada a parte del hecho de que le hacen sentirse mal.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dice Steve.

–No lo estás ni intentando… –replica ella, mientras se recoge el pelo hacia arriba. Se lo sujeta con una mano y se quita una goma elástica negra de la otra muñeca con los dientes. Lleva pintalabios de color rojo y el gesto no se lo pone muy fácil a Steve para concentrarse en la conversación. Se odia un poco a sí mismo por ser tan poco disimulado, pero por suerte Natasha no comenta nada.

–A ver, estoy en el último curso en el instituto Eisenhower. Estoy en el equipo de natación…

–Ahora entiendo lo de los hombros –asiente ella, y hay una explosión nuclear dentro de Steve, cuyas mejillas se encienden al rojo vivo. Bien. Todo bien.

–¿No te toca a ti contarme algo ahora? –pregunta, para intentar desviar la atención, pero Natasha sacude la cabeza.

–No, esto no funciona así, Steve.

–¿No? ¿Quién pone las reglas?

–Yo –replica ella con toda calma–. Pero si quieres puedo adivinar algo de ti.

Él se yergue en el taburete, se cruza de brazos.

–Dispara.

–Hay un chico alto y moreno en tu vida. Pelo largo y un poco ondulado, ojos claros… ¿azules? Le gustan los Rolling Stones y las cazadoras de cuero…

Steve alza una ceja, más bien poco impresionado.

–O sea que conoces a Bucky Barnes. Bien. ¿A quién más conoces de mi instituto?

Se siente un poco engañado, pero Natasha no deja de sonreír.

–¿Así que Bucky Barnes? –pregunta, y alza una mano, saluda a alguien detrás de Steve con gestos exagerados y efusivos, haciéndole señas para que se acerque.

Steve se da la vuelta en su taburete, del todo confundido, y a quien ve a través de la ventana de la cafetería es a Bucky, por supuesto. Está de pie en la acera opuesta de la calle, mirando hacia el interior del local, hacia donde están ellos, vestido exactamente como ha descrito Natasha, además de con la mochila de las narices. Steve empieza a preguntarse qué lleva en ella. El pelo le cae por encima del rostro y el viento se lo agita un poco, y es verdad que se le ve alto, desde la distancia. No tiene los hombros tan anchos como Steve, pero su cuerpo es esbelto, extremidades largas, bien dibujado.

–No hace falta que te esfuerces, no va a entrar. No me soporta.

–Claro que va a entrar –responde Natasha, sin dejar de agitar la mano y sonreír–. Y sí te soporta. Lleva como cinco minutos plantado en la calle mirándote.

Steve vuelve a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro, y Bucky está cruzando la calle con sus pasos largos y la cabeza gacha. Cuando la campanilla de la puerta suena, apenas puede creérselo.

–Eh, Bucky Barnes –le llama Natasha, y Bucky se acerca con expresión recelosa. Es como un gato, en serio. Camina hasta la barra, donde está Steve, pero deja un metro entre ellos.

–Hola –dice Natasha, y él la saluda con la cabeza, claramente perdido.

–Hola.

–Steve ha empezado a trabajar hoy. Le quedan cinco minutos para terminar la pausa. Es lo que tienes para hablar con él, y ni uno más. No le hagas quedar mal en su primer día.

–Nah, con un par de minutos me bastan.

Natasha le guiña un ojo a Steve antes de marcharse al fondo a sacar tazas y platos limpios del lavavajillas, y Steve se da la vuelta hacia Bucky.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunta, y al momento se arrepiente de la hostilidad en su voz, pero si Bucky está allí para gritarle por algo, en su trabajo…

–Wilson me ha dicho que estabas aquí –dice Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros, y se tira del pelo hacia atrás como suele hacer cuando habla con Steve.

–¿Y para qué me buscabas?

–Porque quería disculparme, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, tú y yo no hemos empezado con muy buen pie, pero siento las cosas que te dijo Brock ayer, a ti y a tu amiga, y siento lo que dijiste que te hicieron…

Steve no está de acuerdo con lo de que empezaran con mal pie. Bucky fue el primero que le habló en todo el instituto. Y aún se acuerda de las pocas cosas que se dijeron, de la sensación de que podían ir a alguna parte a partir de allí, de que quizás iban a entenderse. Pero entonces entró Rumlow en escena, y el profesor Zola, y todo se torció. 

–¿Me crees? 

–¿Por qué no iba a creerte?

–Porque son tus amigos –dice Steve–. Y es mi palabra contra la suya.

–No… no son mis amigos –responde Bucky con una mueca–. Brock, Brock sí es mi amigo, y se porta bien conmigo, pero sé lo capullo que puede ser con los otros. Hodge y Rollins… Son un par de idiotas sin cerebro que solo buscan problemas.

–¿Y por qué vas con ellos? –pregunta Steve, y ve que acaba de cagarla por cómo Bucky encoge los hombros como si le hubiera golpeado, se encoge sobre sí mismo y mira a la puerta.

–Bueno, oye, no quiero entretenerte y ya te he dicho lo que tenía que decirte…

–No deberías tener que disculparte por ellos, no eres tú quien hizo algo mal…

–Joder, Steve –dice Bucky, frotándose los ojos, y suena tan frustrado, tan sincero, que Steve se calla de golpe–. En serio, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

No se queda a esperar una respuesta, y Steve está harto, de que no le hable, de verle marcharse, de saber que el lunes se sentará junto a él y simulará ni verle…

–¿Lo de la peli iba en serio o no? –pregunta, sin pensarlo, lanzando una pelota al aire que espera que Bucky recoja, un último intento desesperado de salvar algo que no sabe ni qué es, que puede que aún no sea nada pero que podría ser algo.

Bucky se da la vuelta, le mira fijamente.

–Sí, claro. Claro que iba en serio, no digo las cosas porque sí.

–Vale. ¿A qué hora quedamos? –replica Steve, aún como si se pelearan, porque si no es de esa forma no va a poder hacerlo.

–¿A qué hora sales? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve siente que el corazón se le acelera en el pecho.

–A las cinco termino mi turno.

–¿Te importaría esperarme media hora? Puedo pasar a recogerte por aquí a las cinco y media…

–Claro, ningún problema –responde Steve, aplacado, y cuando Bucky vuelve a sonreírle es como si un rayo de sol se colara entre las nubes negras de tormenta. Es un jodido milagro, es lo que es. 

–Hecho. Nos vemos después –dice, y ahí está, otra vez ese guiño con el que Steve no sabe qué hacer. Siente la mirada de Natasha sobre él, y no se detiene a contemplar a Bucky salir. Se pone de pie de inmediato y lleva su vaso y su plato detrás de la barra, vuelve a ponerse el delantal.

–¿Cuánto nos ha llevado? –pregunta, porque conoce a Natasha de hace unas pocas horas pero está casi seguro de que les ha cronometrado. En efecto, ella mira su reloj digital y responde:

–Cuatro minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos. Impresionante.

–Gracias –responde Steve, y coge su libreta para ir a coger el pedido a dos mesas que acaban de llegar. Cuando vuelve Natasha se pone a preparar la comida y él los cafés. Se siente mucho más ligero, aunque un poco nervioso porque va a llevar a Bucky a su casa y siempre tiene miedo de no saber qué decir, de hacer el ridículo por completo. Pero se encuentra silbando al ritmo de una canción de Glen Miller que a su madre le gusta.

Natasha termina su turno un par de horas antes que Steve, y sale del trastero donde se cambian con un vestido gris con florecillas blancas, una chaqueta vaquera y botas negras de media caña. Steve alza una mano para decirle adiós e intenta volver a concentrarse en secar vasos, pero ella se le acerca antes de marcharse.

–¿Tienes planes? –pregunta Steve, y de inmediato quiere coserse la boca. Puede que se ponga vestidos cada día. O que le guste ponerse guapa aunque no vaya a ninguna parte. Probablemente no quiere que un chico torpe como él al que acaba de conocer haga comentarios sobre su aspecto.

–Sí, los tengo –responde, con ese estilo un poco enigmático que tiene de hablar–. Y tú también. Mucha suerte con tu cita, Steve.

–No es una cita.

Ella alza una ceja con un estilo que Steve no va a conseguir aunque pase años practicando ante el espejo.

–¿Estás seguro? –pregunta, y vuelve a sonreírle–. Nos vemos el viernes que viene. Recuerda, no mates a nadie.

–¿No vas a venir mañana?

–Los domingos son mi día libre –dice, con una sonrisa mucho más amplia, mientras se marcha. 

No vuelve a darse la vuelta, pero alza una mano a modo de despedida antes de que la puerta se cierre tras ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me parece que es buen momento para comentar que la historia se situa en el año 2012, pero a parte de detalles como qué películas se habían estrenado ese año no tiene demasiada importancia. Quizás en el contexto se entiende mejor que dos adolescentes vean una peli en DVD, pero también podemos considerarlo una licencia -Steve quería el pack especial, qué vamos a hacerle :)
> 
> A parte de eso, he actualizado las etiquetas con la de "slow build", porque Steve y Bucky acaban de conocerse y el desarrollo de su relación va a ser importante en la historia.
> 
> Y ahí va el tercer capítulo :)

A las cinco, Steve deja su delantal y vuelve a ponerse su ropa en medio de cajas de leche, vasos de cartón y otras cosas apiladas en las estanterías metálicas, y se instala en una de las mesas junto a la ventana con un café por el que solo tiene que pagar la mitad del precio. Saca su cuaderno de la mochila y trabaja un poco en una serie de dibujos tipo cómic que está haciendo, intentando crear sus propios personajes, pero no consigue perderse en lo que hace y es consciente del paso lento del tiempo, aunque intenta esforzarse en no mirar la pantalla del móvil cada dos minutos. Consigue alargarlo hasta cinco minutos, lo que supone que no está mal.

Para cuando llegan las cinco y media, no ha conseguido dibujar más que cuatro líneas mal hechas que ha borrado una y otra vez y al final cierra la libreta y espera. A las cinco y treinta y cinco Bucky sigue sin estar allí y el café hace rato que se le ha terminado, y Steve empieza a sentirse estúpido. A las cinco y cuarenta y cinco se siente estúpido y cabreado, con Bucky, por haberse tomado la molestia de quedar con él para plantarle después –¿quién hace eso? En serio, ¿qué necesidad había?– y con él mismo por haberse tendido la trampa él solo, como si no hubiera aprendido nada.

Se despide y se marcha con una sensación agria en el estómago. No sabe por qué tiene que importarle tanto, pero le importa, y para cuando está abriendo la puerta de su coche tiene un nudo apretado en la garganta y por una vez agradece que su madre vaya a estar trabajando porque necesita estar solo. 

–¡Steve! –grita alguien, y alza la cabeza para ver a Bucky trotando hacia él con una mano en alto. 

Por un momento Steve no entiende muy bien qué está haciendo allí. Casi preferiría que no hubiera aparecido. Está un poco harto de él, de todos esos altibajos. Ojalá nunca le hubiera hablado, piensa con algo que suena cruel dentro de él mismo.

–¡Eh, Steve! –repite Bucky, y Steve le espera, con la puerta del coche abierta ante él. Bucky no deja de correr hasta que llega a su altura, y entonces se deja caer adelante, con las manos sobre las rodillas, tomando bocanadas de aire.

–Joder, estoy en muy baja forma…

–A lo mejor si no fumaras –replica Steve con frialdad, y Bucky alza la mirada hacia él, aún inclinado sobre él mismo.

–¿Siempre tienes que ser tan capullo? 

A lo mejor Steve debería disculparse, pero no tiene ningún tipo de ganas. Bucky ha aparecido, pero el cabreo que tiene dentro aún no se ha disipado, sigue allí.

–¿Y tú? ¿Siempre tiene que ser todo un drama contigo? ¿No puedes quedar con alguien y aparecer?

Bucky se yergue, se pone las manos en los bolsillos, a pesar de que apenas le caben, y se encoge de hombros.

–Estoy aquí, ¿no? Qué quieres que te diga, la cosa se me ha complicado, no… no dependía de mí –dice, y resopla, frustrado–. Mira, esto era mala idea desde el principio, está claro.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan mala idea quedar conmigo? ¿Tanto miedo te da que tus amigos o quien sea te vean conmigo? No entiendo nada, –dice Steve, frotándose la frente. Está cansado de haber trabajado ocho horas seguidas y de que cualquier intento de acercarse a Bucky siempre termine en un fracaso estrepitoso pero aún así no parezca ser capaz de dejarlo correr de una vez.

Bucky suspira, y cuando vuelve a mirarle parece un poco triste, a pesar de que sonríe. Steve se siente más que nunca como si no se estuviera enterando de qué va la película en la que él mismo está metido.

–No seas idiota, Steve –dice Bucky, tono suave–. No me da miedo que me vean contigo. Me da miedo que _te_ vean _conmigo_.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de amigos tienes que te dicen con quién tienes permitido verte y con quién no?

–No, ni Brock ni los otros no tienen nada que ver. Deja que Brock haga el gallito un poco, no va a hacer mucho más, aunque de verdad, de verdad siento que te pegara. Pero no hablo de eso. De lo que hablo es… Llevas el suficiente tiempo en el instituto, ya habrás oído todo lo que hay que oír de mí.

–Qué más me da lo que digan de ti –responde Steve, y esa vez es Bucky quien le mira como si le hablara en algún idioma extraterrestre.

–No todo es verdad, pero muchas cosas sí lo son –le explica Bucky, y suena casi suplicante, como si intentara que Steve entendiera algo de una vez–. El fondo de lo que dicen, lo que dicen que soy, es verdad.

–¿Gay? ¿Es eso lo que tanto tiene que preocuparme?

–En parte, pero no es solo eso, no sería tan grave si… Si las cosas hubieran ido de otra forma, a lo mejor a nadie le importaría, pero tal como fueron, a muchos les importa –se encoge de hombros–. Piénsalo por un momento. ¿Qué crees que van a decir de ti si te ven conmigo? ¿Eh? 

–No me importa.

–Venga ya, Steve –Bucky se tira del pelo atrás, echa las manos hacia adelante entre los dos–. Sé que intentas ser un buen tío. Por lo que he visto, probablemente lo eres. Pero tiene que importarte. A mí me importa, si pierdes a tus amigos…

–Si son mis amigos de verdad, a ellos tampoco les importa –dice Steve, y no es una promesa vacía, porque no puede responder por todos pero sí por Sam y Sharon, a los que cree que conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no le darían la espalda por relacionarse con la oveja negra del instituto. Es tan absurdo que no es capaz de concebirlo–. Mira, si de verdad no quisieras tener nada que ver conmigo no me habrías dicho que sí cuando te he invitado, ¿no?

Bucky se encoge de hombros y sonríe, como diciendo “me has pillado”, y Steve asiente. No necesita más respuesta.

–Pues sube al coche –dice, y Bucky sacude la cabeza, riendo.

–Te gusta dar órdenes, ¿eh?

–Bastante –admite Steve, permitiéndose él también sonreír cuando finalmente Bucky rodea el coche por delante y se instala en el asiento del copiloto.

Steve conduce y Bucky trastea con la radio hasta que suena una canción de Nirvana. Se echa hacia atrás, y cierra los ojos, cabeza apoyada en el asiento, moviendo la mano sobre su muslo al ritmo de la música. Siempre parece agotado.

–Esta canción está bien –comenta Steve al cabo de un rato, solo para decir algo, y Bucky sonríe, sin abrir los ojos.

–Es una gran mejora desde la última vez que estuve aquí, no voy a negártelo.

–¡Eh! –protesta Steve, pero después de la debacle de la calle y de haberse hablado con un mínimo de sinceridad, él también está un poco más relajado.

Vuelve a ponerse tenso cuando llegan a su casa. Está en el borde de un barrio residencial, ni mucho menos en la mejor zona sino en una más bien modesta que linda con el bosque, y su casa tiene dos plantas pero es tirando a pequeña y vieja. A él y su madre les parece un palacio después de Brooklyn, y no es que Steve se avergüence de que sea modesta, pero dejar entrar a alguien es como invitarle a su pequeño mundo privado que hasta entonces siempre ha sido su refugio. Sam y Sharon solo han entrado un par de veces, y siempre cuando estaba su madre. Y allí está, abriendo la puerta de entrada con Bucky Barnes a su espalda. 

–Mi madre trabaja esta noche así que vamos a estar solos, podemos ponernos en el sofá –explica Steve, y le índica la sala de estar, al final del pasillo–. Yo voy a ir arriba a por las pelis.

Steve pasa por el baño, y aunque preferiría no tener que hacerlo, se quita las lentes de contacto. Lleva con ellas puestas desde las seis de la mañana, y a veces, después de tantas horas, los ojos empiezan a irritársele y a escocerle. Va a ser un descanso ponerse las gafas, sobre todo si tiene que ver la tele, y aunque vacila un momento, si dice que no se ha avergonzado nunca de quién es y que no va a empezar en ese momento.

Cuando baja con el pack de películas en las manos Bucky está sentado en el borde del sofá, mirando a su alrededor. Hay fotos de Steve y de su madre en la estantería, y algunos de sus dibujos, que a su madre le gusta enmarcar y colgar por todas partes. Steve está acostumbrado y no le importa demasiado, dan un toque de color a las paredes blancas, pero en ese momento se siente cohibido.

–Eh, ¿has hecho tú ese dibujo…? –pregunta Bucky, señalando al que está sobre la cómoda donde su madre insiste en tener una colección de figuras de porcelana de temática pastoril cuya función Steve no termina de entender, más allá de darle problemas cuando saca el polvo. Es el de Brooklyn visto desde la azotea de su antiguo edificio, uno de los primeros que hizo, y no demasiado bueno.

–Sí, pero tenía como catorce años –explica, y Bucky se tumba hacia él y cuando le ve sus ojos se abren como platos. Steve se lleva la mano a la nuca de inmediato, frotándosela, pero se fuerza a sujetarle la mirada.

–Llevas gafas –dice Bucky, como si no fuera obvio, incorporándose con una rodilla sobre el sofá, las manos en el respaldo. Le mira con una sonrisa sorprendida, y sigue sin darle la impresión de estarse riendo de él. Nunca se la ha dado. 

–Desde que tenía seis años –corrobora Steve–. Pero hace cosa de un año me cambié a las lentes de contacto. Como mínimo para ir al instituto.

–No sé. A lo mejor podrías volver a ponértelas de vez en cuando –dice Bucky, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, sin ningún tipo de reserva, y está tan claro, que le está echando un piropo y que está siendo descarado al respecto, que Steve apenas llega a sentirse incómodo. Echa a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Voy a hacer palomitas, ¿qué te apetece beber? –pregunta, porque puede que no hayan tenido muchos invitados a lo largo de su vida pero su madre le ha inculcado maneras de buen anfitrión igualmente.

–¿Tienes cola? –pregunta Bucky, siguiéndole a la cocina. 

Steve saca una lata de Coca–Cola de la nevera y una botella de agua fría para él, y mientras las palomitas explotan en el microondas, Bucky mira los dibujos de la puerta de la nevera. En ese momento hay uno de un gato que corre por el vecindario sentado sobre un cubo de la basura con expresión altiva y otro de la noria de Coney Island. Son el tipo de dibujos que hace más para practicar y ganar habilidad que otra cosa. Los dibujos que le gustan de verdad están en su habitación, los que hace de sus personajes favoritos, o de personas a las que conoce, o simplemente de cosas que imagina, experimentando con distintos estilos. 

–Sí, por si te lo preguntas, voy a ser mayor de edad el verano que viene y mi madre sigue colgando mis dibujos en la nevera –dice, intentando sonar aunque sea un poco irónico.

–Son geniales –dice Bucky, torciendo la cabeza ante el gato del papel–. Pero me gustan aún más los que haces de X-Men.

–Sí, a mí también.

Se instalan en el sofá y ponen la primera de la saga, aunque los dos la han visto ya.

–Podemos empezar por cualquier otra…

–No, no, la vi hace mil años y no me acuerdo de nada –insiste Bucky. 

Ponen el bol en medio de los dos y van comiendo hasta que las palomitas se terminan, y para cuando la película acaba afuera ha anochecido. Steve se estira mientras los títulos de crédito van pasando por la pantalla.

–Estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Qué tal te suena una pizza? Tengo de beicon y vegetal…

–¿Mitad y mitad? –propone Bucky con una mueca, y enseguida se pone derecho en el sofá–. Pero oye, no hace falta que me des cena, ha estado bien ver la peli… 

–Vale, no te quedes si no quieres, así no voy a tener que comerme la mitad de la pizza vegetal –responde Steve, fingiendo indiferencia, y Bucky coge un cojín del sofá e intenta lanzárselo a la cabeza, pero Steve lo esquiva. 

–Tendría que haber pedido la de beicon para mí solo…

–Sí, pero deberías haberlo pensado antes. Ahora ya no voy a dártela.

–Eres lo peor, Rogers –responde Bucky, pero está riendo y no parece pensarlo en serio, y a Steve le da un vuelco extraño el corazón cada vez que oye su voz suave exhalar esa risa un poco ronca, tan impropia del chico que se sienta a su lado en clase con las camisetas de rock duro y toda esa actitud que lleva como una coraza. Allí, medio tirado en el sofá de su casa riéndose de él, parece mucho más relajado, más abierto. Steve quiere pensar que más a gusto. 

Comen en la mesa de café mientras ven la segunda película y la van comentando, y a esas alturas Steve se la sabe casi de memoria, pero es mucho más divertido, con alguien –Bucky– allí con él hablando de sus personajes favoritos y de la trama.

Terminan echados cada uno con la cabeza a un lado del sofá, sus pies un poco enredados en medio, y hacia el final Steve empieza a mover la pierna sobre la cual Bucky ha apoyado la suya, balanceándola arriba y abajo, y es casi como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo y no como si acabaran de conocerse. 

Cuando la película termina ninguno de los dos se mueve. Los títulos de crédito van pasando, dibujando sombras en la oscuridad de la sala, donde no han encendido ninguna luz. 

–Hemos visto dos pelis de X-Men juntos, ha llegado el momento de hacerlo –murmura Bucky con voz adormilada desde su extremo del sofá.

Steve alza la cabeza. Bucky tiene un brazo bajo la cabeza y le mira con una media sonrisa, aunque se le ven los párpados pesados, como si estuviera a punto de caer dormido.

–¿Hacer qué?

–Si pudieras tener cualquiera de los poderes de los X-Men, ¿cuál sería? –pregunta, y Steve vuelve a echarse hacia atrás y mira al techo. Lo ha pensado muchas veces antes, por supuesto.

–Me gustaría tener los poderes de Hank, o de Lobezno.

–Regeneración, súper–fuerza… ¿Quieres ser indestructible?

–No estaría mal –dice Steve, que durante años ha sabido demasiado bien lo que es tener un cuerpo que no te acompaña hasta dónde tú quieres llegar, que no te permite hacer todo lo que querrías, ayudar tanto como deberías–. Y lo de las garras retráctiles es un plus.

–Pero sabes que Lobezno tiene que cortarse su propia carne para sacarlas, ¿no? ¿Y que las pasó canutas cuando le hicieron el esqueleto de adamantio?

–Supongo que no puedes ser tan poderoso y no pagar algún precio, o que no te cueste nada.

–No veo por qué no. Pero en todo caso creo que has elegido bien a tus dos personajes.

–¿Por qué?

Es Bucky quien se levanta, y le mira con una sonrisa burlona.

–Porque los dos tienen muy mala leche.

Steve le da una patada en la espinilla, pero muy floja, y Bucky se la devuelve sin muchas ganas.

–Vale, ¿y tú qué? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–Mística, por supuesto. 

–Sí, además de poder cambiar formas es muy buena en combate… –dice Steve, considerándolo, y Bucky sacude la cabeza.

–Nah, eso no es lo mejor. Hay muchos mutantes buenos en combate, pero no sé, me importa más tener un tipo de poder que pudiera utilizar en la vida real… Como, ir al instituto pero poder no ser tú los días que no quieras, poder ser cualquier otra persona. 

–Sí –suspira Steve–. Sí, a veces sería más fácil. Pero entonces nada de lo que hicieras sería verdad del todo.

Bucky se encoge de hombros, y parece un poco resignado cuando dice:  
–Y qué, ¿tú siempre actúas como eres de verdad? 

–Lo intento –dice Steve, un poco cohibido, porque no quiere sonar como un engreído o dar la impresión de que se cree moralmente superior–. Creo que no tengo la suficiente imaginación para intentar ser nadie más que yo mismo.

Bucky vuelve a reír con suavidad, voz ronca e íntima, allí, a oscuras, y vuelve a empujarle la pierna con el pie descalzo.

–Estoy seguro de que sí tienes imaginación.

Sube los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se estira sobre los cojines, arqueando la espalda de una forma que hace que Steve vuelva a pensar en cómo le recuerda a un gato. 

–Mmmm… Tengo que marcharme –dice con un suspiro cargado de sueño, y Steve siente una ligera decepción porque lo estaba pasando bien de verdad, pero por supuesto son más de las diez de la noche y, aunque Bucky no ha llamado a casa ni nada mientras ha estado allí, sus padres van a preocuparse como no aparezca. 

El interior de la casa retiene algo del calor del verano, pero fuera, las noches empiezan a refrescar, y Steve no está seguro de dónde vive Bucky exactamente, pero si es cerca de donde le recogió esa vez en la calle, tiene un buen trecho hasta allí.

–Te acompaño a casa con el coche –se encuentra diciendo, incorporándose para calzarse las zapatillas.

–Nah, qué va, voy a pillar el autobús –dice Bucky, como si no fuera nada, sin mirarle, el pelo cayéndole oscuro sobre el rostro, y Steve siente una punzada de intranquilidad.   
Bucky está volviendo a hacerlo. Hacerse esquivo. Pero por una vez no puede tener nada que ver con lo que han hablado antes, se trata solo de dejarle delante de su casa. Steve no tiene ni que entrar.

–No me importa –insiste Steve, aunque sabe cuál va a ser la respuesta.

–No, en serio, Estoy acostumbrado.

–De acuerdo –responde Steve, frustrado otra vez pero sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Recogen entre los dos los platos de pizza y los vasos y los llevan a la cocina, y Steve acompaña a Bucky hasta la puerta. Bucky se apoya en el marco.

–Gracias. Por invítame. Y por la pizza. Y por no dejarme tirado en la calle por haber llegado tarde –dice, con su media sonrisa marca de la casa, tomándole un poco el pelo, y Steve se encuentra riendo un poco a pesar de que sigue con la sensación de que algo no está del todo bien.

–Gracias por no haberte marchado cuando te he gritado en medio de la calle como un capullo –responde, un poco mortificado, y Bucky encoge el hombro izquierdo con pereza antes de despegarse del marco y echar a andar hacia atrás.

–Qué puedo decir, tengo debilidad por los capullos.

–No siempre lo soy –se defiende Steve, y Bucky alza una ceja, añade–. A veces. Un poco. Solo cuando la situación lo merece.

–Mira, vamos a ponérnoslo más fácil –dice Bucky, y abre la cremallera del bolsillo frontal de su mochila para sacar el móvil y pasárselo a Steve–. Escríbeme tu número y así otro día voy a poder avisarte si voy a llegar tarde.

Steve lo coge con una cierta euforia, y se concentra en teclear su propio número. Bucky se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros cuando se lo devuelve.

–Buenas noches, Steve.

Esa vez, Steve lo está esperando, cuando Bucky le guiña un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar calle abajo.

Vuelve a entrar en casa, que de pronto parece inusualmente vacía, a pesar de que está acostumbrado a pasar muchas horas solo. Saca el DVD del reproductor y lo devuelve a su funda, y sube a su habitación con el pack de películas, que vuelve a dejar en su sitio en una estantería sobre su escritorio, preguntándose si de verdad Bucky va a querer volver para ver el resto. Le ha pedido su número. Espera que sí.

Se cepilla los dientes y se mete en la cama, y aunque está agotado de haber trabajado durante todo el día el cerebro le funciona a toda velocidad, repasando todas las cosas nuevas que le han ocurrido ese día. Han sido solo unas horas, pero tiene la impresión de que han transcurrido años desde que ha salido de casa esa mañana. 

Termina por hacer lo que hace cuando no puede dormirse. Coge su libreta y dibuja, dibuja de una manera casi frenética; la sonrisa de Natasha, la que le saca los hoyuelos, y su pelo amontonado en lo alto de la cabeza, sus dientes blancos tirando de la goma del pelo que llevaba en la muñeca, las venas en su muñeca pálida, finas y sinuosas como pequeños ríos, sus ojos verde claro, el vestido floreado y las botas de media caña; Bucky vestido con la cazadora de piel, Bucky riendo en su sofá, Bucky caracterizado como un personaje de X–Men, no como Mística exactamente pero algo parecido, su piel cubierta de símbolos, como tatuajes…

Dibuja hasta que los párpados le pesan tanto que le cuesta mantenerlos abiertos, y deja la libreta y el lápiz en el suelo junto a la cama con la satisfacción de haber plasmado todo lo que tenía dentro tal como lo sentía en aquel momento concreto e irrepetible de su vida, capaz de rendirse por fin al sueño que tira de él hacia abajo, una oscuridad completa en la que se sumerge sin ningún otro pensamiento.

***

El lunes por la mañana, cuando Steve llega a la clase de mates del profesor Visión, Bucky ya está en su sitio. Ese día lleva una camiseta negra lisa y unos pantalones del mismo color, y tiene la nariz enterrada en un libro de márgenes amarillentos y un poco arrugados. Lleva el pelo suelto y le cae sobre el rostro, y no deja de ponérselo detrás de la oreja, en la que lleva puesto un auricular de color lila. Se lo quita en cuanto Steve se sienta en su silla, de cara a él, y se saca el móvil del bolsillo para enrollar el cable alrededor.

El domingo por la noche, Steve recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido: una fotografía de una pizza de beicon con varias caritas con dos corazones en lugar de ojos, y Steve estuvo riendo un buen rato de lo payaso que Bucky llega a ser y le mandó una foto de su escritorio lleno de los deberes para el día siguiente y la taza de café vacía que tenía al lado, junto con una carita enfadada y varias nubes negras. Por algún motivo Bucky le respondió con muchas caras riendo.

–Eh –dice Bucky, y por una vez no parece tanto un extra de la serie esa de los zombies que Sam le está haciendo ver, The Walking Dead, y algo más una persona normal. No lleva nada de maquillaje, y se le ve descansado, incluso con algo de color en las mejillas. Ese día, parece más bien sacado de una peli de Hollywood, con los ojos claros y los labios suaves. Objetivamente hablando.

–Eh, ¿qué tal es? –dice señalando el libro que Bucky ha dejado abierto sobre la mesa con las tapas hacia arriba. Es 1984, la lectura obligatoria para el siguiente examen de lengua–. Yo aún no he empezado.

Bucky pone una mueca.

–Horrible.

–¿En serio? –dice Steve, desanimado, porque no le importa leer cuando los textos le interesan, pero tiende a ser bastante selectivo con la ficción y la ciencia ficción no es lo suyo, mucho menos los clásicos.

Bucky dobla la esquina de la página en que se ha quedado con el pulgar, cuya uña se ha mordido hasta dejarla destrozada, y lo guarda dentro de la mochila junto con el móvil y los auriculares.

–No entiendo por qué siempre tienen que hacernos leer estas mierdas –dice, encogiéndose de hombros, con aire más resignado que otra cosa–. Se supone que tenemos que analizarlo y relacionarlo con las circunstancias históricas del autor y escribir qué creemos que quería decir… Y, digo yo, si el tío era tan bueno, ¿Por qué no decía lo que quería decir y ya está? ¿Crees que de verdad escribió algo para que nadie lo entendiera? Imagínate, escribir un libro para torturar a la gente haciendo que le busquen los significados ocultos…

–A lo mejor no es culpa del autor –dice Steve, un poco pillado por sorpresa por la conversación.

–Bueno, un poco sí es su culpa. Créeme, es infumable –le asegura Bucky con una mueca, aunque por lo que ha visto Steve va casi por la mitad del libro, y eso que se lo asignaron la semana pasada.

La clase transcurre con la misma lentitud de siempre, y al final Steve se siente agotado. Por lo menos la clase de historia de antes del almuerzo y la práctica de natación son promesas que le ayudan a pasar la mañana. Y Bucky está allí, con la mochila ya colgada en el hombro y, por lo que parece, esperando a que él termine de colocar sus lápices en el estuche y recoger todas sus cosas. 

Camina con él hasta la clase de lengua, contándole anécdotas divertidas sobre cómo solían hacer turnos él y otros chicos que Steve sabe que juegan en el equipo en clase para echarse siestas en clase. 

–No creas que lo hacíamos mucho, pero a veces pasábamos todo el fin de semana fuera para un partido y cuando volvíamos estábamos agotados –explica, y Steve quiere preguntarle si lo echa de menos, estar en el equipo, si lo de que le obligaron a dejarlo es uno de los rumores ciertos o falsos, por qué ninguno de los chicos que se supone que eran sus amigos le hablan nunca, pero intuye que, como mínimo de momento, va a tener que aceptar lo que Bucky quiere ofrecerle. La verdad es que tiene demasiado miedo de que vuelva a cerrarse.

Al final de la hora de lengua Bucky vuelve a parecer nervioso.

–Eh, nos vemos luego, ¿vale? –dice, echando andar pasillo abajo en dirección a la salida que da al exterior.

–Tenemos laboratorio –dice Steve.

–Sí, aunque te cueste creerlo me sé el horario –replica Bucky, y por primera vez hay algo espinoso en su voz, algo afilado que nunca antes le ha dirigido a él, y Steve sabe que no debería seguir insistiendo pero es tan injusto que no puede que Bucky se marche sin más.

–¿Es por lo que dijo Zola? 

–¿Vas a dejarlo correr alguna vez? –pregunta Bucky.

–¡No! –responde Steve, y sabe que está alzando la voz porque algunas personas a su alrededor se tumban para mirarles.

–No quiero hacer esto –murmura Bucky en la dirección a sus pies, y se da la vuelta para escapar.

–¡Bucky, espera!

Steve alarga la mano para sujetarle el antebrazo. Bucky se encoge de inmediato, y Steve aparta la mano incluso antes de tocarle.

–Lo siento –dice.

–No, no, yo lo siento, he sido estúpido, pensaba que… –Bucky sacude la cabeza con nerviosismo, y empieza a recogerse el pelo. Cuando se busca en la muñeca se da cuenta de que no tiene ninguna goma, vuelve a dejárselo caer con un resoplido frustrado–. No ha sido nada, pero ahora tengo que irme.

Steve tiene que reprimirse para no tocarle, no ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero después de lo que ha pasado no quiere arriesgarse.

–No voy a ir a clase si tú no vas –dice, voz baja para no dar un espectáculo pero llena de convicción. El ceño de Bucky se frunce aún más.

–¿Crees que tienes algún derecho a meterte en mi vida? ¿A intentar arreglarme? –sisea Bucky, sin mirarle a los ojos, nudillos blancos de tanto apretar la tira de la mochila.

–¡No! –protesta Steve de inmediato–. Pero no puedes rendirte así sin más, no puedes dejar que Zola se salga con la suya…

–Zola se sale con la suya me guste o no –dice Bucky, y vuelve a sonar cansado, al límite–. No hagas esto, por favor. Ya te lo dije. Que esto es lo que soy, y esto es lo que hay. Que no voy a encajar en tu vida de estudiante modelo…

–No soy ningún estudiante modelo –replica Steve de inmediato, un poco resentido, porque creció oyendo la palabra “empollón” solo porque estaba callado en clase y hacía los deberes, porque le sienta mal que Bucky le mire y eso sea lo que vea, cuando está tan lejos de la verdad.

–Y yo no soy quien tú quieres que sea. Es lo que hay –repite Bucky–. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Se da la vuelta y echa a andar con rapidez. El pasillo está vacío y Steve está llegando tarde al laboratorio, de entre todas las clases a las que podría llegar tarde, como si Zola no le tuviera suficiente manía ya, y quiere seguir a Bucky pero no tiene ni idea de qué más puede decirle.

***

Los entrenamientos empiezan a ser más largos y más duros, ya que la temporada empieza en cosa de dos semanas. Steve nada hasta que siente que sus músculos son una máquina engrasada que se mueve sola, y cuando sale del agua tiene la impresión de que el cuerpo se le ha vuelto de goma. Es la primera vez en todo el día que siente que tiene la mente en blanco.

–Wilson, quédate un momento, quiero hablar contigo –dice Phillips mientras todo el mundo desfila hacia los vestuarios, y Sam les pone una mueca por encima del hombro mientras se marchan.

Riley se deja caer a su lado en el banco, y se quita el gorro de goma con una mueca, alborotándose todo el pelo rubio.

–Ah, estoy molido –dice–. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a por un batido luego?

Steve más bien piensa en tomar un batido y comerse él solo una vaca entera, pero asiente.

–Claro. A lo mejor está Natasha y puedo presentárosla –dice, un poco más optimista con la perspectiva de volver a verla. 

Es una suerte que una de sus compañeras de trabajo le haya caído tan bien. El domingo las horas se resistieron a pasar, mientras que el sábado se le hizo mucho más llevadero, cuando podía hablar con Natasha cada vez que el ritmo del trabajo bajaba un poco.

–Claro, puedes presentarme chicas guapas el día que quieras –dice Riley.

–¿Cómo sabes que Natasha es guapa?

–Es la pelirroja, ¿no? –pregunta Riley, y cuando Steve asiente él alza las manos, como diciendo que es obvio. Probablemente lo es.

–Sharon es guapa –dice Riley, como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque el comentario es cualquier cosa menos natural. Steve tiene la impresión de que una cosa es hablar de si una chica que trabaja en una cafetería es guapa o no y otra muy distinta es hacerlo de sus propias amigas.

–Sí, Sharon es muy guapa –conviene Steve, y aunque le da un poco de vergüenza se dice que tiene ojos en la cara y puede apreciarlo.

–Pues qué, ¿vas a invitarla al baile? –pregunta Riley con una sonrisa, directo y sin tapujos, y Steve siente que está empezando a ponerse de todos los colores.

–Pues, ah, la verdad es que, el baile, ni me acordaba, o, sí me acordaba, ¿pero no he pensado mucho en ello? –está balbuceando como un idiota, y se dice a sí mismo que tiene que controlarse–. Lo que quiero decir es que Sharon es muy guapa y directa, y tiene mucho carácter, pero que nos estamos conociendo… y…

Y no está muy seguro de querer llevarla como pareja al baile. No se imagina besándola, la verdad. Supone que debería querer hacer como mínimo eso con ella si fuera a pedirle que fuera con él al baile de principio de curso. Sabe que la gente suele hacer bastante más que besarse con sus parejas.

Entonces se le ocurre una idea de lo más alarmante.

–¿Crees que ella quiere ir conmigo?

Riley sacude la cabeza, y parece un poco indeciso.

–No tengo ni idea, pero no te lo pregunto por eso. 

–¿Por qué me lo preguntas entonces? ¿Quieres pedírselo tú?

–Nah –dice Riley, y le da una palmada en el hombro–. Olvídalo, ¿vale? Qué quieras que te diga, me gusta cotillear en las vidas amorosas de los demás.

–Pues la mía no va a darte para mucho –responde Steve, y aunque no sabe exactamente cuál, está seguro de que había una segunda intención en las preguntas de Riley.

En ese momento Sam llega y tira el gorro y las gafas en el banco con frustración, y Steve y Riley comparten una mirada antes de seguirle a la ducha.

***

Steve siente una punzada de decepción cuando llegan a la cafetería y Natasha no está detrás de la barra, sino que hay otro de sus compañeros al que saluda con la mano.

–Eh, Steve, espera un segundo y Natasha te tomará nota –le dice mientras prepara varios cafés a la vez, y a Steve el corazón le da un vuelco cuando la ve salir del baño, con el pelo perfectamente recogido en un moño alto, alisándose el delantal. Ese día lleva las uñas pintadas de rosa fucsia y los labios a conjunto.

Steve le presenta a los que han ido con él ese dia, Riley, Sam, Sharon, Clint y Kate. 

–Joder, ¿sabes si tiene novio? –le pregunta Clint de inmediato cuando ella se da la vuelta para preparar sus pedidos, y aunque no le gusta en absoluto sentirse de esa forma tiene claro que lo que le revuelve las tripas en ese momento son celos. Y puede que sea un poco el hambre, también. Pero sobretodo celos.

–No, no lo sé –replica, intentando no sonar demasiado seco–. Vas a tener que preguntárselo tú.

Casi tiene miedo de que Clint se dedique a ligar con Natasha y él no tenga oportunidad de decirle nada, pero por suerte todos se instalan en su mesa habitual y Steve puede pasarse por la barra con tranquilidad de camino de vuelta del baño, al que en realidad no necesitaba ir. Solo se ha lavado las manos y refrescado la cara para tener algo que hacer.

–¿Cómo va? –pregunta, sentándose en un taburete, mientras Natasha añade bolas de helado de vainilla a la batidora. Ella le sonríe por encima del hombro.

–Aburrido. Los lunes son aburridos.

–¿Qué tal tu día libre? 

–Bieeeeen –responde ella, alargando la palabra–. ¿Qué tal tu cita?

–No fue una cita –insiste Steve, y cuando ella le dedica una mirada incrédula de soslayo añade:– Vimos dos pelis y comimos pizza.

–¿Y ya está?

–Y ya está –corrobora Steve–. Me ofrecí a llevar a Bucky a casa y me dijo que no. Y hoy nos hemos peleado en el instituto.

–Mmm, lo siento –dice, y parece hablarle en serio–. ¿Ha sido grave?

–Espero que no –suspira Steve, y de inmediato se siente mal por haberle echado sus problemas encima a Natasha en menos de cinco minutos de verla, pero ella le sonríe.

–Seguro que se arregla. Pero tienes que ir con un poco de cuidado con ese chico, Steve.

–¿Tú también? –pregunta Steve, abatido–. ¿Por qué? 

No puede creer que Natasha, que ni va a su escuela ni les conoce de nada, también vaya a advertirle de los peligros de relacionarse con el lobo malvado Bucky Barnes. Como si él fuera Caperucita Roja y fuera a comérselo. Qué gilipollez. Empieza a estar hasta el colmo de la historia.

Natasha le dedica una sonrisa tranquila, nada afectada por la frustración de Steve.

–Porque le gustas mucho, por eso.

Steve no está muy de acuerdo con ella. La mayoría del tiempo tiene la impresión de que Bucky no le soporta, y se pregunta por qué se molesta ni en intentarlo. Pero esa es otra conversación que está harto de tener consigo mismo y que no tiene interés en tener con otra persona, mucho menos con Natasha.

–¿Alguna posibilidad de que hoy pueda preguntarte yo algo a ti?

–Tienes que ganártelo, Steve –dice ella.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta, y aunque no le gustan mucho los juegos tiene que admitir que se está divirtiendo.

–Porque soy mayor que tú y por tanto tienes que respetarme –responde ella, y le sonríe con complicidad antes de volverse hacia la cafetera, porque al fin y al cabo acaba de revelarle algo de ella misma. Steve no tiene la impresión de que sea mayor que él, y se pregunta de cuántos años están hablando. Espera que no sean muchos. Y espera que ella no le vea como a un crío.

–Eh, ya llevo yo la bandeja –ofrece cuando Natasha lo tiene todo listo, y ella arquea una ceja.

–Hoy eres el cliente, no sería muy profesional por mi parte –dice.

–Puedes venir el domingo que viene y llevarte tú tu propia bandeja si te hace sentir mejor.

–¿Me dejarías hacerlo? –pregunta Natasha, y Steve sacude la cabeza.

–No.

Terminan llevando las cosas entre los dos, y Steve y todos le dan las gracias a Natasha, que se marcha después de decirles “disfrutad, chicos,” con una sonrisa enorme que Steve sospecha que es la profesional y no la de verdad.

Steve se toma su batido prácticamente de una atacada y después devora el bocadillo que ha pedido, y en cuanto tiene el estómago lleno empieza a sentirse algo mejor. Morita y Monty llegan un rato después, y Steve habla con ellos sobre el proyecto del taller y el rato pasa y todos terminan por despedirse.

Como siempre, Sam y Sharon van con él en el coche, ya que sus casas le vienen de paso a Steve para llegar a la suya. Ese día hay una cierta tensión entre los tres, que Steve intenta romper tan bien como puede hablando de las clases, de los profesores, pero tiene la impresión de que se está esforzando demasiado y al final termina por callarse y poner la radio. Aún no ha cambiado la emisora que Bucky dejó puesta, porque es así de idiota a veces –son cosas que prefiere no intentar razonarse mucho a él mimo–, y suena una canción que hace que Sharon arrugue la nariz.

–Me parece que he oído a mi madre escuchar esa canción –dice horrorizada, y cambia enseguida a una emisora en la que ponen las últimas canciones del momento. A Steve no le importa mucho qué música suene mientras no sea demasiado estridente, pero de todas maneras echa de menos la música que le recordaba a las veces que ha llevado a Bucky en el coche. Dos, para ser exactos.

Dejan a Sam en su casa, que está algo más animado que cuando han salido del entrenamiento pero mucho más apagado que de costumbre, y Sharon mueve la cabeza.

–Es amable con todo el mundo pero siempre es tan exigente con él mismo –dice, un poco triste, y Steve sonríe, porque sí, Sam es así.

–Creo que Sam es la mejor persona que conozco –dice, con facilidad, y por supuesto no cuenta a su madre allí porque en realidad ella es la mejor persona que conoce, valiente y fuerte y generosa, pero se refiere a algo distinto. Gente de su edad, amigos, personas que ha tenido la suerte de conocer y que no sean su familia.

–Sí –dice Sharon, sonriendo y asintiendo con énfasis–. Sí, lo es.

Cuando Steve se para delante de su casa, Sharon no baja de inmediato. Se mira las manos de uñas cortas, que tiene entrelazadas en el regazo, suspira, y alza sus ojos azules y determinados hacia él.

–Quiero decirte una cosa, Steve.

De golpe, la conversación que ha tenido con Riley en el vestuario le vuelve con la fuerza de un boomerang, y Steve traga en seco y siente un nudo en el estómago.

–Dime –dice, intentando no sonar tan aterrorizado como se siente porque si se lo pide no va a decirle que no, pero no está seguro de si debería decirle que sí…

–Voy a pedirle a Sam que sea mi pareja para el baile.

Steve tiene que tomarse un momento para reordenar sus ideas. La verdad es que no lo esperaba, Sharon le ha pillado totalmente por sorpresa, aunque debería haberlo visto venir… Ha sido muy idiota, en realidad todas las señales estaban ahí, pero es tan malo interpretando esa clase de situaciones…

–Sé que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que llegamos, y si no fuera por Sam, habría pensado en ti –dice Sharon con una mueca–. Me caes muy bien, Steve, me gustas, pero llevo desde el año pasado esperando a que Sam dé algún paso y si sigo esperando vamos a graduarnos y no lo habré ni intentado. Sé que les chicas no suelen pedirlo, pero es tal idiotez, que aún sigamos estas normas, y no creo que a Sam vaya a importarle.

–Creo que es buena idea, Sharon –dice Steve, sonriendo, y el rostro de ella se ilumina.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí –asiente Steve–. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Es decir, a mí también me caes muy bien, y eres muy guapa…

Siente como empieza a sonrojarse, y ella le sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–…Y he vuelto a ponerme nervioso, no me pasaba desde el primer día –dice Steve, mortificado, y los dos ríen–. No, en serio. Me alegro muchísimo. Por ti y por Sam, los dos sois mis amigos y…

Las palabras se le escapan sin querer, y por un momento siente miedo de haber metido la pata, porque hace cosa de un mes que se conocen y a lo mejor es pronto, pero Sharon se echa adelante en el asiento y le pasa los brazos por el cuello, le estrecha contra sí. Steve le devuelve el abrazo tan bien como puede.

Sharon se separa, y aunque Steve habría jurado que nunca vería ese día, ella también tiene las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

–Aún falta por saber qué va a responderme Sam –dice, con una incerteza impropia de ella.

–Tienes que arriesgarte, pero no creo que vaya a salirte mal –dice Steve, y después, solo medio en broma–. Y si te dice que no, prometo ser tu plan B. Vamos a simular pasarlo muy, muy bien…

Sharon ríe, y le da un golpe en el hombro con el puño cerrado.

–Trato hecho.

–Trato hecho –asiente Steve, y conduce a casa con una sonrisa en los labios, porque se siente genuinamente feliz por sus amigos, arropado por ellos, agradecido por tenerlos en su vida. 

No deja de silbar la melodía de todas las canciones de la emisora de rock alternativo que ha vuelto a sintonizar, incluso las que no conoce.

***

Esa noche, echado en su cama, Steve se da golpecitos en el pecho con el móvil mientras las palabras de Natasha le dan vueltas por la cabeza como dos peces persiguiéndose en una pecera. Un ejercicio inútil que no puede llevar a ninguna parte.

Debería estar durmiendo pero se siente cargado de energía eléctrica que le corre por debajo de la piel y con la que no sabe qué hacer, incluso después del entreno, de haberse levantado a las seis de la mañana. No tiene ganas de dibujar y quizás sí tiene un poco de ganas de hacer lo otro pero incluso con la puerta cerrada oye el programa de televisión que su madre está viendo y no puede evitar imaginarla sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas bajo la manta de ganchillo y con una taza de manzanilla caliente entre las manos. Cuando se la termine va a apagar la televisión, va a cerrar todas las luces de abajo, y después va a subir y a ir al baño, a cepillarse los dientes, y una línea de luz va a colarse por debajo de la ranura de la puerta de Steve. Si su madre tuviera un horario normal, no le quedaría otra que ignorar todo eso, cerrar los ojos muy fuerte e intentar no hacer ruido, ni respirar. Pero está demasiado acostumbrado a tener la casa para él. Lo odiaba de pequeño pero ahora empieza a pensar que por otra parte da por supuestos algunos privilegios –poder masturbarse en paz es uno de ellos, sí– que la gente de su edad no se ganan hasta que se independizan.

Así pues, tiene las manos quietas y no piensa en nada que le ponga en demasiados apuros. O, de acuerdo, pensar en Bucky Barnes siempre le pone en apuros, pero de otra clase –no está seguro de cuál, todo se parece demasiado y todo es un poco confuso, pero no se siente preparado para pensar en ese anhelo que se le pone a veces en el pecho cuando Bucky le guiña un ojo. Fue un alivio, sentirse tan a gusto con él cuando estuvo en su casa. En la escuela, a veces Bucky flirtea de una forma casi agresiva, con las caídas de ojos, con los comentarios con segundas intenciones, con las medias sonrisas. Pero allí, en casa de Steve, fue como si fuera otra persona, y Steve se sintió completamente a salvo. No sabe de qué. De él mismo, quizás. Incluso cuando le hizo el comentario sobre las gafas. Puede que lo que cambie cuando están los dos solos es que Steve siente que él es quien tiene el control de la situación.

_Porque le gustas mucho, por eso._

Puede trabajar con eso. No con la implicación de que pueda gustarle de alguna forma que, de momento, Steve no se siente nada listo para corresponder. En esos temas Bucky está a años luz de él. Pero puede trabajar con la premisa de que le cae bien a Bucky, de que le gusta quien es Steve. Lo que conoce de él. O de que a lo mejor quiere conocerle más. Si se para a pensarlo, Bucky también se está tomando sus molestias con él. Fue a buscarle a la cafetería para disculparse por Rumlow. Corrió para alcanzarle en la calle y no le dejó plantado cuando empezó a gritarle –Steve sigue sintiéndose culpable por eso.

Y le pidió su número de teléfono.

Steve busca las gafas a tientas en la mesilla de noche, y parpadea unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz brillante de la pantalla del móvil.

“¿Cómo cuántas veces se puede meter la pata antes de que te manden a la mierda para siempre?” teclea, y manda el mensaje antes de tener tiempo de convencerse a sí mismo de que es mala idea o de que quizás debería empezar con algo más casual. Nunca se le ha dado bien ser casual. No sería la primera vez que le acusan de ser demasiado intenso.

“¿O tengo intentos extra por mi condición de capullo? Debería contar como factor atenuante. Es un impedimento grave. Estoy seguro de que lo dice en algún libro.”

Pasan un par de minutos y no recibe ningún tipo de respuesta, y decide dejar el teléfono e intentar no sentirse demasiado ridículo por el intento. Por la mañana puede lidiar con ser el tío más torpe del mundo. Ahora puede dormirse solo para no tener que pensar en ello.

Cuando su teléfono cobra vida con un “bip” el pulso se le acelera, y por poco no se le cae de las manos.

“Los libros dicen muchas chorradas”, responde Bucky, y es corto y un poco seco pero es una respuesta. “¿Por qué no duermes?”

“No puedo”, responde Steve. “¿Tú?”

“Porque me estás hablando”, y después, “:)”.

“¿Te he despertado?”, pregunta Steve, porque solo le faltaba eso.

“Naaaaah, no estoy en casa. Le estaba echando unas horas a… un proyecto.”

Steve le manda tres signos de interrogación y una carita intrigada, y mira durante unos segundos que se alargan a más de un minuto como los tres puntos suspensivos bajo “Bucky” se mueven. Al final recibe una imagen.

Es un coche. O, un proyecto de coche. Un pedazo de chatarra alzado para poder trabajar debajo, en lo que Steve supone que es un taller. Tiene la chapa tan descolorida que es difícil adivinar su color original y le faltan las ruedas. Steve no podría entender menos de coches, pero cree que sabe lo que está viendo. 

“¿Vas a ponerle el motor del taller?”

“SÍ :D” responde Bucky, y Steve también sonríe.

“¿Azul?”

“Pues claro ;)”, dice Bucky, y alguien está tocando la batería en el pecho de Steve. “Dueeeeerme, Steve.”

“¿Y tú?”

“Soy un vampiro, ¿no lo has oído?”

“No hago caso de los rumores. Son estúpidos.”

Lo piensa un par de segundos, y añade:

“Es obvio que no eres un vampiro, sino que tienes una doble vida de súper-héroe.”

Sabe que no está siendo muy sutil, y tampoco espera que Bucky muerda el anzuelo y de golpe le cuente toda su vida. Pero Bucky responde diciendo “Me has pillado ;)”, y por lo mínimo sienta bien, poder un bromear un poco sobre todas las cosas que no se cuentan, que pesan sobre ellos, sobre esa amistad frágil que aún no es nada pero podría serlo.

“Buenas noches, Buck.”

“Buenas noches, Stevie” responde Bucky, y Steve ríe y sacude la cabeza. 

Bucky no le deja pasar ni una. Y le encanta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1984_ es un libro que me gusta muchísimo a día de hoy pero que estoy segura de que habría odiado en el instituto. Solo por si hay alguien a quien le guste/porque no quiero desanimar a nadie de leerlo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero de todo: Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que estoy recibiendo! Cada uno de ellos me hace súper feliz, porque me emociona muchísimo poder decir "pobre Bucky" con vosotras o comentar lo desastroso pero adorable que es Steve, así que gracias por estar ahí acompañándome con mi súper devoción por esos dos! :D 
> 
> Por otra parte, si queréis contactar conmigo, no soy una persona muy activa en las redes sociales -mas bien nada activa xD- pero me hice un tumblr con el mismo nombre que tengo aquí y estaría encantada de hacer amistad con cualquiera de vosotr@s allí ;)
> 
> Por último, ahí va una doble actualización esta vez! Voy a subir dos capítulos porque, a) están escritos, b) llevo varios capítulos prometiendo que las cosas se animarían pronto pero el capítulo 4 aún tiene mucho desarrollo, sin embargo, las cosas se ponen algo más interesantes en el 5 :)
> 
> AVISO CAP 4: Spoilers para X-Men La Decisión Final!

Steve y Morita miran los planos que presentaron de la máquina Enigma antes de empezar a construir el proyecto, llenos de frustración. Han llegado al punto en que Steve les da la vuelta, porque el derecho empieza a tener tanto sentido como el revés.

Morita tuerce la cabeza.

–A estas alturas, si me dicen que la estamos construyendo de arriba para abajo me lo creo –dice, parpadeando–. Me dijiste que sabías lo que hacía.

–Dije que… Tenía una idea general de cómo funcionaba la máquina –dice Steve, y pone una mueca. 

El taller se le da fatal. Deberían haber construido un molinillo eléctrico, como en quinto grado. La profesora le puso un diez por el molinillo. A lo mejor aún podría rescatarlo del desván y salvar el año.

–Os habéis saltado el paso número cinco –dice una voz detrás de ellos, y tanto Steve como Morita dan un bote en el banco. Stark les mira como si ellos fueran los que están actuando de manera extraña. Por lo visto, en su mundo, ir por detrás de la gente y meterse en las conversaciones ajenas es lo más normal del mundo.

Ese día lleva una camiseta de Black Sabbath negra de manga corta sobre otra blanca de manga larga, porque definitivamente han dejado el verano atrás y el viento del otoño empieza a ser gélido, y tiene el pelo revuelo y manchas de grasa en la frente. 

–¿No deberías estar trabajando en el motor? –pregunta Steve, con los últimos vestigios de orgullo que le quedan. No quiere que un crío de trece años –de acuerdo, de acuerdo, catorce, el propio Tony se lo dijo un día– vaya a salvarle, pero puede que sea la única opción que les queda, porque el profesor Lang parecía tan perdido como ellos cuando le han pedido algo de ayuda y ha sugerido algún tipo de apaño con cola rápida que Steve está seguro de que no existía en los cuarenta. Steve intenta ser, si no otra cosa, riguroso con su trabajo.

–Nah, Barnes lo tiene todo controlado –responde Stark, del todo despreocupado, y Steve se aventura a echar una mirada por encima del hombro para ver a Bucky murmurando todo tipo de improperios antes de pillarse los dedos y llevárselos a la boca para chupárselos, maldiciendo todo lo que haya en el mundo para maldecir, Dios y unos cuantos santos incluidos. Steve vuelve a apartar la mirada como si fuera a irse al infierno solo por estar cerca de Bucky en ese momento.

–A ver, déjame –dice Tony, haciéndose sitio en el banco entre Morita y Steve, y Steve le arrebata sus propios planos de las manos, exasperado.

–Déjalo, Tony, es _mi_ proyecto y puedo hacerlo yo solo…

Tony abre la boca para protestar con indignación, alargando el brazo para recuperar los planos, pero Morita les interrumpe antes de que puedan seguir peleando:

–Rogers, es _nuestro_ proyecto y llevamos media hora dándole vueltas a los planos. Estoy a esto de presentar un circuito eléctrico hecho con una patata.

Steve se deshincha como un globo. Morita tiene razón. Le devuelve los planos a regañadientes a Tony y pasan la siguiente media hora deshaciendo los últimos pasos que han dado para arreglar el problema que les impedía continuar adelante. Avanzan más que en todas las sesiones de trabajo anteriores.

–Y… voilà, estáis prácticamente a punto para descifrar los mensajes de los alemanes. Y solo llegáis setenta años tarde…

–Ja, ja –replica Steve, un poco seco, y es como arrancarse una muela, pero aunque no siempre le hace justicia a su madre, la pobre lleva toda la vida intentando inculcarle algo de modales, así que dice–. Gracias… Por… esto. Ayudarnos. 

Tony parece incluso más incómodo que él, y de pronto está agitando un destornillador pequeñito –del tamaño adecuado para las piezas que conforman la máquina– entre ellos, mirando a todas partes excepto a los ojos de Steve.

–Estaba… Aburrido, y esto es un pasatiempo para mí, nivel de párvulos, es decir… No os sintáis mal, no todo el mundo puede ser un genio, supongo. ¿Supongo? 

Steve empieza a arrepentirse de haberle dado las gracias. Hay algo en el carácter de Tony que hace que siempre choquen. Morita tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y les observa a los dos y solo le faltan unas palomitas. Bien. 

–Vale, vale, sí, la hemos cagado y no sabíamos verlo, ¿contento?

–Bueno, lo hemos arreglado, o sea que sí, bastante –dice Tony, encogiéndose de hombros, y le dedica una sonrisa tensa llena de dientes antes de marcharse.

Steve ve de reojo como Bucky se le acerca mientras él termina de hablar de algunos detalles con Morita y se despide de él hasta la hora de comer. Ahora casi siempre se sientan en la misma mesa con el resto del grupo, aunque a veces Morita, Dernier y Monty van por su cuenta. Por lo visto originalmente eran amigos de Gabe, que conoció a Sam a través del equipo de natación, y desde entonces los dos grupos van juntos a veces. 

Cuando Morita se marcha con un saludo lacónico de cabeza, Steve se tumba hacia Bucky, que tiene una cadera apoyado en el bando de trabajo de Steve y se frota las manos con un trapo tan sucio de grasa que Steve no está muy seguro de qué pretende conseguir, si limpiárselas o embadurnárselas aún más de suciedad. Ha observado que las medias lunas negras alrededor de las uñas de Bucky no desaparecen nunca. 

–Eso que acabas de ver es a Tony Stark disculpándose –le dice con una sonrisa, expresión cálida, relajada. El taller es el lugar de la escuela donde siempre parece sentirse más a gusto–. Debe de considerarte muy especial, porque es la primera vez que lo veo.

–¿Disculpándose por qué? –pregunta Steve, y ve que a ha vuelto a meter la pata cuando la sonrisa de Bucky desaparece de sus labios y se tumba hacia su proyecto, como si quisiera comprobar que sigue allí. Se encoge de hombros, sin mirarle…

–Pues…

–Ah –dice Steve, tan elocuente como siempre que necesita palabras para salir de una situación espinosa.

–Sí, ah –repite Bucky, sarcástico.

–No hacía falta que se disculpara.

–Tony no es el tipo de persona a quien le importa ser popular o tener un montón de amigos, pero no creas que no le afecta lo que los otros piensan de él –explica Bucky, quizás con más amabilidad de la que le ha oído nunca–. Le afecta mucho más de lo que quiere aparentar. Esto... Esta situación es jodida para él.

Steve no se ha parado mucho a pensarlo hasta entonces, pero ve que puede haberle pasado por alto lo extraño que debe de sentirse Tony en un entorno en el que no encaja de ninguna forma, rodeado de gente que le ven como una extrañeza por su edad y como una amenaza por su inteligencia. A veces Steve está demasiado inmerso en sus propias inseguridades para captar las de los demás.

–Entendido –responde con seriedad, y se gana una sonrisa cálida de Bucky que le hace sentir mejor consigo mismo de inmediato.

El profesor Lang se les acerca y le da una palmada en el hombro a Bucky, un gesto cargado de una familiaridad que los profesores raramente expresan hacia sus alumnos. Aunque la mitad de veces Lang no parece un profesor, con esa expresión juvenil un poco dulce y ese aire despistado con el que se pasea por el taller. Es el tipo de persona que probablemente se metía en un montón de líos a su edad sin ni saber cómo.

–Eh, Bucky, ¿crees que puedo pasarme esta tarde?

–Sí, señor, se lo tendré listo para las cinco.

–Gracias –responde el profesor Lang, y les mira a los dos un momento antes de añadir–. Bueno, pues, id a clase. O algo. 

–O algo –repite Steve con incredulidad cuando están en la puerta, y Bucky echa a reír pero no explica nada del intercambio misterioso que ha tenido con el profesor. Steve está rodeado de gente con secretos. Por si no se sentía como la persona más aburrida del mundo antes.

–Bueno, pues, qué. ¿Listo para que te presente a mi chica? –pregunta Bucky mientras caminan por el pasillo, y Steve alza la cabeza tan de golpe que casi choca con él.

–Pues… sí, claro, me encantaría –dice, intentando ser cordial aunque se siente como el mayor idiota del planeta entero. 

Bucky tiene una chica. Y él pensando que… ¿qué coño estaba pensando? Claro que Bucky tiene una chica. Tendría que haberlo pensado antes. Como mínimo se le podría haber ocurrido que tenía a un chico. A alguien. No quiere dar por sentado que nada de lo que ha oído sobre Bucky es verdad pero quizás hay algún fundamento en lo de que tiene a alguien mayor fuera del instituto. Bucky no es de los que están solos. Es guapo, e interesante, con su forma de vestir y de actuar y su aire rebelde. Además, aunque no lo demuestre en clase, Steve está convencido de que es bastante inteligente. Y es dulce y divertido cuando están a solas. Steve tendría que haberlo visto venir.

Bucky frunce el ceño. 

–Steve. Te estoy hablando del coche. El que te enseñé ayer.

–Sí, sí, lo sé –se apresura a responder, pero Bucky ya se está mordiendo el labio y los hombros le tiemblan un poco porque está intentando aguantarse la risa.

–Eres un caso, ¿eh? –dice, y Steve se deja caer sobre su taquilla con un suspiro.

–No es tan descabellado, ¿no? Que tengas… a alguien –dice, intentando no comprometerse más y utilizando una palabra neutral. 

Bucky le mira con una sonrisa que crece poco a poco, y se muerde un poco el labio antes de mirar de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie les está prestando atención y dar un paso más en dirección a Steve, lo suficiente cerca para poder hablarle en voz baja en medio del barullo del pasillo:

–No hay nadie –dice con suavidad, y se encoge de hombros–. Nadie especial. 

Steve no está muy seguro de qué responder a eso. No está seguro de si lo que siente es alivio, o miedo, o quizás las dos cosas. Por suerte, Bucky no espera a que él diga nada:

–Eh, ¿Puedo esperarte después de tu entreno?

–Claro que sí.

Bucky asiente, vuelve a morderse el labio inferior, antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Steve se da cuenta de que apenas ha estado respirando.

–Bien, voy a presentarte a un amigo –dice Bucky.

Está ya en medio del pasillo, esquivando a otros estudiantes, cuando se da la vuelta para gritarle por encima del hombro:

–¡Un amigo de verdad, no el coche!

Por una vez, a Steve no le importa alzar la voz para replicar:

–¡Vete a la mierda, Barnes! 

***

El entreno termina y por fin Phillips les deja ir después de un discurso que Steve no tiene muy claro si tiene como objetivo subirles los ánimos o dejárselos al nivel del suelo para que puedan fregarlo con ellos. La verdad es que Steve no termina de estar de acuerdo con las técnicas de “motivación” de su entrenador, y a veces se encuentra intentando alentar él mismo a sus compañeros, dándoles una palmada en el hombro después de una buena práctica e intentando implicarse con todos los del equipo.

Normalmente los chicos reaccionan bien a las muestras de compañerismo, aunque Steve solo haya estado con ellos desde hace unas semanas, y a Steve le hace sentir mejor de lo que puede expresar, la sensación de que pertenece a un grupo, de que sirve de algo.

–Eh, sabes que vamos a elegir al capitán de este año en pocos días y que lo único que tienes que hacer si quieres presentarte es escribir tu nombre en la lista y a lo mejor decir unas pocas palabras, ¿no? –pregunta Gabe esa tarde, después de que Steve haya pasado un rato hablando con uno de sus compañeros sobre la carrera de relieves. Lo comenta de forma casual, casi de pasada, mientras recogen las cosas para ir a los vestuarios, y Steve sacude la cabeza.

–No, apenas tengo experiencia, y sigo siendo el nuevo. Deberíais elegir a alguien en quién confiéis. Tú o Sam seríais buenos candidatos.

Lo dice honestamente, porque tanto Gabe como Sam son personas de trato fácil, que parecen llevarse bien con todo el mundo y a quienes los otros tienen un respeto evidente. Gabe pone una mueca.

–Bueeeeno, yo fui capitán todo el año pasado. Voy a volver a presentarme si nadie más lo hace, pero déjame que te sea sincero, este año, con las pruebas para la universidad y todo, me gustaría relajarme un poco con el tema –admite, y se encoge de hombros, le dedica una sonrisa de dientes bien alineados–. Esto del deporte no va a conseguirme ninguna beca, pero si mantengo la media... Tengo el ojo echado en algunas universidades con buenos programas lingüísticos, y quiero concentrarme en eso. O sea que básicamente te estoy pasando el muerto. 

–Vaya, gracias –responde Steve, riendo.

–Te daría mi apoyo, como candidato –insiste Gabe–. Como mínimo piénsatelo, está claro que te preocupas por los otros, y parece que te tomas las cosas en serio.

–Sí, supongo. No sé, déjame unos días, ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro –responde Gabe con una sonrisa enorme, como si ya hubiera ganado, aunque Steve sigue sin estar muy convencido de si está preparado para aceptar el cargo, aunque no puede negar que tiene varias ideas para mejorar los entrenos. Puede que vaya a decir que sí. Y puede que él y Phillips vayan a matarse el uno al otro, es como si lo viera.

En el vestuario, Steve se para un momento en su taquilla para sacar el móvil de la mochila, y ve que tiene un mensaje de Bucky con un coche y varios soles. Steve sonríe para sí mientras teclea: “Debería preocuparme por si voy a encontrarte hecho un montón de cenizas en el suelo?”, y Bucky le responde de inmediato con una calavera. Steve ríe mientras vuelve a guardar el móvil para ir a las duchas, y Riley se para a su lado.

–Eh, Rogers, ¿a qué viene esa cara? ¿Ya tienes cita para el baile?

Steve cierra la taquilla de golpe e intenta no ponerse demasiado rojo, probablemente sin ningún tipo de éxito.

–Todo el mundo está un poco obsesionado con lo del baile, ¿no? –pregunta, en tono lúgubre, y Sam ríe de buena gana.

–Eso es un no –explica, y después, en un tono mucho más malicioso, añade, en voz baja para que solo puedan oírle él y Riley–. Además, solo pone esa cara cuando le habla Barnes…

Riley alza las cejas casi hasta la línea del pelo, rubio, de un color más dorado que el de Steve.

–Vaaaaaya, Rogers, pues sí que te lo tenías callado.

–¡No! –protesta de inmediato–. No escuches a Sam. Está siendo un capullo.

–Vale, ¿con quién hablabas pues? –pregunta Sam, cruzándose de brazos, y por un momento Steve siente un aguijonazo sádico que le impulsa a decirle que con Sharon, pero eso sería cruzar una línea demasiado peligrosa.

–Con nadie –responde Steve, y se va a la ducha antes de que puedan seguir metiéndose con él. Resulta que tener amigos tiene sus desventajas, quién lo habría dicho.

–Eh, Steve, Sharon y yo vamos a tomar algo, ¿vienes? –pregunta Sam, y Steve ve de reojo como Riley alza los brazos detrás de él, haciéndole gestos exagerados para que diga que no. Y después dicen que él no es sutil. Tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no echar a reír.

–Lo siento, pero ya he quedado –dice, para salir del paso, y Sam vuelve a sonreír.

–¿Con…?

–Con Bucky, he quedado con Bucky –admite Steve–. ¿Pero no está mal que solo porque hayas oído de otros que es gay asumas directamente que hay algo más que amistad porque quiera quedar con él? A mí me suena a prejuicio, Sam.

Steve intenta sonar tan decepcionado como sabe, y Sam entorna los ojos.

–Juegas sucio, Rogers, juegas muuuuuy sucio –dice, moviendo la cabeza, y parece entre cabreado e impresionado–. Y parecías tan buen chico…

–Esos siempre son los peores –sentencia Riley, mientras se vacía medio bote de desodorante Axe en las axilas, el pecho y el cuello. El olor es tan intenso que a Steve le pica la nariz y le gotean un poco los ojos. La verdad es que nunca ha soportado el olor de los perfumes de hombre, y solo utiliza un desodorante lo más neutro posible y un aftershave para piel delicada. Y de todas formas, con afeitarse un par de veces por semana le sobra y le basta.

–Eh, Rogers, deberías decirle a Barnes que se venga al baile –dice Riley, y cuando tanto Steve como Sam tumban la cabeza hacia él con incredulidad, se encoge de hombros–. ¿Qué? Vamos a ir con todo el grupo, ¿no? Si ya tiene alguien con quien ir, pues nada, pero si no… Qué más nos da uno más. 

–Tío. En serio. Barnes –dice Sam, que siempre ha mostrado unas reservas hacia Bucky muy impropias de él, que suele ser generoso con el resto de la gente, y Steve puede ver que Riley está siendo incluso más casual de la cuenta.

–Sí, Barnes –replica, con un tinte de seriedad en la voz que deja entrever lo bien que conoce a Sam y todo lo que se están diciendo sin palabras, a pesar de que sigue arreglándose el pelo ante el espejo como si nada–. Salimos con él un par de veces cuando estaba en el equipo de básquet, y me pareció buen tío.

–Sí, y ahora va por ahí con Rumlow y el resto…

–Bueno, pues que venga con nosotros y así no tendrá que ir con esos tarados –replica Riley, y Steve está ganando un nuevo respeto hacia él ahora que está viendo una faceta suya que hasta entonces no había salido a la superficie. Riley se tumba hacia ellos, mira a Sam, y enseguida sonríe y vuelve a parecer él mismo, alegre y un poco superficial.

–Sam, haz el favor de quitarte esa camiseta ahora mismo –dice, y Sam frunce el ceño, se mira a él mismo.

Va vestido con una camiseta gris con rayas azules que le queda por lo menos dos tallas grandes y tiene el cuello un poco deshilachado. La verdad es que parece un pijama.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta Sam, y Riley pone los ojos en blanco, rebusca en su mochila de deporte, y le lanza una camiseta a Sam.

–Ponte esto.

–¿Por qué? –insiste Sam, mirándole lleno de sospecha, y se tumba hacia Steve–. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tengo que ponerme nervioso?

Steve alza las manos a los lados e intenta poner su mejor cara de inocencia.

–Creo que Riley solo se preocupa por tu imagen. Es lo que hacen los buenos amigos, ¿no?

Sam pone los ojos en blanco pero se cambia, y la camiseta que le ha prestado Riley, de color verde oliva, un poco ajustada y con el cuello de pico, resalta sus ojos castaños y queda perfecta contra el tono oscuro de negro de su piel lisa y fantástica y, para qué negarlo, pone de relieve sus hombros y brazos de nadador. Steve nunca se ha fijado en Sam porque es su amigo y porque no tiene por costumbre ir por ahí fijándose en los otros chicos, casi nunca en todo caso, aunque algunos hechos recientes le estén poniendo en un cierto compromiso. Pero, quizás con la ropa adecuada y algunos años más, Sam podría resultar pero que muy atractivo. Steve siente que se le están calentando las mejillas solo con pensarlo, e intenta apartar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente.

–¿Ves? Ahora puedes salir a la calle sin que me dé vergüenza que te relacionen conmigo –dice Riley, y Sam se mira al espejo con el ceño fruncido.

–Ahora me he puesto nervioso.

–¿Quieres Axe?

–No quiere Axe –interviene Steve, que también ha terminado de atarse los cordones de las zapatillas.

–¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa con mi desodorante? –protesta Riley, y Steve y Sam intercambian una mirada.

–Bucky me está esperando en el aparcamiento, tengo que irme –dice Steve, colgándose la mochila de deporte del hombro. 

Quiere desearle suerte a Sam pero no quiere estropearlo todo, así que le da una palmada en el hombro y le sonríe antes de marcharse. Sam parece de todo menos convencido, pero le devuelve el gesto y se despiden hasta el día siguiente.

En el aparcamiento, Bucky le está esperando apoyado en el capó de su coche, un pie alzado sobre un neumático delantero y un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Lleva gafas de sol oscuras de montura gruesa, y la chaqueta de cuero sobre una camiseta con algún logo que Steve no conoce, y alza una mano en cuanto le ve.

–No te has fundido –comenta Steve, y Bucky resopla, esboza una sonrisa.

–Me ha venido de poco –da una calada al cigarrillo, labios rojos alrededor de la boquilla, y suelta el aire hacia arriba. Steve quiere arrancárselo de los dedos. No ha fumado nunca, y es la primera vez que siente un deseo remoto de meterse un cigarrillo entre los labios y aspirar, justo como acaba de hacer Bucky.

–No deberías fumar –dice, porque lleva demasiado rato allí plantado mirando a Bucky y necesita soltar lo primero que se le ocurre, hacer algo para liberar esa tensión que se le acumula en el pecho, que le pone un nudo en estómago que se lo cierra y hace que no pueda ni pensar en sacar la barrita de proteínas que lleva en la mochila junto con una botella de agua porque no se ve capaz de comer nada en ese momento. 

Bucky se sube las gafas a la cabeza, recogiéndose el pelo con ellas, y alza las cejas. Da otra calada muy deliberada, suelta el humo poco a poco.

–Estoy al aire libre –dice–. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

–No he dicho que no puedas, he dicho que no es bueno para ti.

–¿Cómo va lo del proyecto de convertirme en una persona decente? –pregunta Bucky, moviendo la muñeca para soltar cenizas, casi con curiosidad, y Steve siente ese enfado dentro de él que es como un escozor que no sabe cómo apagar.

–¿No puedo preocuparme por ti?

Bucky pone los ojos en blanco, y finalmente tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasta con la punta de la bota.

–Casi nunca fumo, ¿de acuerdo? Me aburría y ya me he terminado el libro ese.

–¿ _1984_? ¿Ya? –pregunta Steve, dando la vuelta para subirse al coche, y en cuanto lo abre Bucky se instala en el asiento del copiloto.

–Sí –dice, encogiéndose de hombros–. Era una mierda, pero no muy largo.

Sus dedos se van directos a la radio, y Steve le da la vuelta a la llave del contacto antes de acordarse de que la emisora de rock que le gusta a Bucky está ya sintonizada. Una canción de U2 irrumpe a todo el volumen en el coche en cuanto el motor se enciende, una de las de los primeros años de la banda lo suficiente poco conocida para que Steve no sepa el nombre, y Bucky se tumba hacia él y le mira con una sonrisa que parece franca por primera vez desde que se han encontrado.

–Steeeeeeve. ¿Has decidido ampliar horizontes?

–No me he acordado de cambiar la emisora, ¿vale? Ni me había fijado –miente Steve, y las puntas de las orejas le queman tanto que puede que vayan a arder en llamas. Probablemente lo tendría merecido, por mentiroso.

–Lo que tú digas, Rogers –replica Bucky, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento–. Pero no tendrías que avergonzarte de escuchar buena música por una vez…

Steve no conoce la siguiente canción, aunque está seguro de que debe de ser famosa porque la ha oído antes, y Bucky sube el volumen de la radio y canta la letra casi como si no se diera cuenta, murmurando. A Steve le cuesta concentrarse en la carretera.

–¿Dónde vamos? –pregunta cuando están llegando al centro de la ciudad, y Bucky le da unas cuantas indicaciones, hasta que llegan a un recinto que parece más industrial que comercial, con unas cuantas tiendas grandes de recambios y almacenes. 

–Aparca en esta calle, a esta hora de la tarde aquí le dará la sombra al coche –le indica.

Cuando bajan del coche, Steve le sigue por la calle, lleno de curiosidad, y Bucky se para ante el patio de un taller mecánico más bien pequeño. Hay un par de coches aparcados fuera, y dentro, en la sombra, un hombre tiene la cabeza metida bajo el capó de una camioneta tipo pick-up. Al fondo, Steve reconoce el coche de la foto que Bucky le mandó por la noche. Visto de verdad, parece aún más destartalado.

–¡Eh, Dugan! –llama Bucky, andando hacia dentro y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Steve para que le siga, y el hombre alza una mano pero no se levanta.

–¡Jimmy!

Bucky camina hasta que están a su lado, y cuando su sombra le tapa la luz, el hombre alza la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué? –dice, y Bucky le señala a Steve con la mirada. El hombre sigue la dirección de sus ojos, y se yergue del todo.

–Oh, hola, chico –dice, sacándose un puro de entre los labios y mirando detrás de Steve como si buscara algo–. Dime, qué necesitas…

–No, solo…

–No, Dugan, Steve es un amigo del instituto, quería enseñarle el coche, si no te importa –explica Bucky, más respetuoso y formal de lo que Steve le ha oído nunca, y Dugan se encoge de hombros y asiente.

–Ningún problema, Jimmy. ¿Cómo tienes el Toyota? 

–Voy a darle un último repaso, y Scott va a pasarse a eso de las cinco.

–Perfecto –asiente Dugan, vuelve a ponerse el puro entre los labios, y se frota la mano en los pantalones azul marino de trabajo antes de tenderle la mano a Steve, que se la estrecha de inmediato–. Steve, ¿eh?

–Sí, señor.

–Tim, o Dugan, pero no me llames señor –dice, con una mueca. Tiene el pelo de un color rojizo un poco ralo y un bigote espeso del mismo color, manchado de tanto fumar, supone Steve, y sus ojos desprenden una calidez que le hace sentir bien de inmediato.

–Que Jimmy te enseñe el lugar y su joya, él sabe dónde está todo –dice, antes de volver al trabajo, y Bucky le dedica una sonrisa cálida a Steve.

–Ven, vamos.

Le lleva hasta el coche, y le explica que tenían que llevarlo al desguace pero que le pidió a Dugan, que es el dueño del taller, que le dejara comprárselo poco a poco. Dugan accedió, e incluso le dejó el espacio y el material del taller para intentar arreglarlo. Bucky trabaja en él fuera de horas o cuando no hay mucho trabajo.

–¿Vienes aquí cada día después de la escuela? –pregunta Steve, sentado en una pila de ruedas, mientras Bucky trabaja en el Toyota del profesor Lang, vestido con un mono de trabajo que ha sacado de un pequeño despacho al fondo.

–Ajá –asiente–. Dugan conoce a mi padre de hace años, sirvieron juntos y podríamos decir que es un viejo amigo de la familia, así que llevo viniendo por aquí desde que era un mocoso.

Le mira con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa que es casi tímida. Se le ve raro, vestido de mecánico, con el pelo hacia arriba y una cinta para apartarse los mechones más cortos de la frente. Se le ve mayor, distinto, capaz y competente, y se mueve con una seguridad en sí mismo que Steve no ha visto hasta entonces.

–Siempre me gustó trastear, y Dugan me fue enseñando cosas, y cuando el año pasado las cosas se pusieron un poco difíciles en casa él me ofreció el trabajo… Me paga mucho más de lo que podría soñar conseguir en un gran almacén o una tienda, y además me encanta esto…

Habla casi como si no se diera cuenta, relajado y a gusto, sin rastro de ese hermetismo que es como una barrera entre ellos, y Steve casi tiene miedo de interrumpirle para no romper el hechizo.

–… Me permite ahorrar –explica Bucky, cerrando el capó con un clic definitivo, y alza la cabeza hacia Steve con una sonrisa–. Bueno, esto ya está listo.

El profesor Lang llega a las cinco y media, y no parece ni sorprendido de ver a Steve allí. Habla un rato con Dugan y con Bucky, que le enseña su proyecto de coche y le explica todos los cambios que tiene pensado hacerle y cómo va a intentar integrar el motor, y el profesor suelta un silbido.

–Esto se te da mejor que a mí –dice, y Bucky ríe, niega con la cabeza, apartándose mechones de pelo de la frente.

–Claro que no, si no fuera por Tony no habría hecho nada de esto. Yo solo junto piezas unas con otras hasta que consigo que funcionen. Es todo muy lógico, en realidad.

–Tony tiene parte del mérito del proyecto, pero me refiero a esa mentalidad, a que lo veas lógico, un paso tras otro. Tienes muy buena visión espacial, no creas que no vi los planos que hiciste…

–Llevo años diciéndole a Jimmy que puede hacer lo que quiera, que vale mucho –dice Dugan, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo de una forma casi protectora, y Bucky hunde las manos en los bolsillos del mono y encoge los hombros.

–Voy a por la factura…

Steve se queda toda la tarde intentando concentrarse en la copia ajada de _1984_ que Bucky le presta y echándole miradas furtivas mientras trabaja, y cuando llega la hora de cerrar y Dugan baja la persiana metálica Steve se ofrece a llevarle a casa.

–Siempre voy con Dugan –dice Bucky, y Dugan agita una mano en su dirección.

–Ve con tu amigo, Jimmy, el pobre lleva toda la tarde aquí esperándote, querréis hacer algo divertido, ¿no? Jugar a videojuegos o lo que sea que los chicos de vuestra edad hacéis para pasarlo bien…

Es casi divertido, lo perdido que parece, y Bucky ríe.

–Vale, vale, no creas que no sé cuándo me están echando…

–Pues gracias a Dios, pensaba que iba a tener que darte una patada en el culo para que te enteraras –replica Dugan, sonriendo alrededor del puro, y alza un dedo grueso en su dirección–. Ni se os ocurra fumar hierba, esa mierda os deja el cerebro hecho papilla, ¿estamos?

–Sabes que no fumo hierba –replica Bucky de inmediato, y esquiva la mano de Dugan cuando va a revolverle el pelo.

–Sé que eres un buen chico, Jimmy. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

Steve se despide con algo más de formalidad, y cuando llegan a su coche Bucky le dice por encima del capó:

–Oye, sé que estarás cansado de entrenar y de verdad que no esperaba que te quedaras aquí toda la tarde, puedes dejarme cerca de casa y yo termino de andar hasta allí, no te desvíes por mí…

–No es ningún problema –dice Steve de inmediato, y es casi como si viera la coraza volviendo a alzarse, el cambio en los gestos de Bucky, la forma en que le esquiva la mirada para meterse dentro del coche.

–Como quieras –claudica, apretando la mochila sobre su regazo, y Steve quiere ponerle una mano sobre las suyas, quiere que vuelva a hablarle como lo ha estado haciendo toda la tarde, quiere alcanzarle de alguna forma. A veces Bucky parece tan lejos de él, incluso cuando apenas hay unos centímetros entre ellos.

–Mi madre tiene turno de tardes y no va a llegar hasta la media noche o así. Podemos hacer algo, si quieres –ofrece, y Bucky le mira de reojo, se encoge de hombros.

–Vale. ¿Otra peli? 

–Sí –responde Steve, que siente una euforia en el pecho con la que no sabe qué hacer. Es como si, cuanto más tiempo pasa con Bucky, más le costara separarse de él. Sabe que es absurdo, porque acaban de conocerse, pero estar los dos en su cocina preparando macarrones con queso y una ensalada para cenar es como si fuera algo especial, casi mágico.   
Bucky vuelve a pedirle una cola, y Steve siente un cierto alivio de que no sea cerveza. No sabe si se sentiría muy cómodo bebiendo en su casa un martes cualquiera por la noche.

Un rato después están los dos tirados en el sofá, y Jean se ha convertido en la Fénix Oscura y Bucky lleva rato cabreadísimo porque Pícara haya decidido deshacerse de sus poderes, y el móvil de Steve suena sobre la mesilla de café. Lo coge, y sonríe cuando ve el mensaje de Sam.

–Sharon le ha pedido a Sam que vaya al baile con ella –dice en voz alta, y Bucky mueve la cabeza para mirarle, el rostro teñido por los colores de la película. Sonríe, medio dormido.

–¿Sí? Sharon es la chica rubia, ¿no? La que estaba contigo cuando Brock… Bueno.

Pone una mueca, y Steve asiente, le da un toque con el pie en la pierna. 

Bucky le ha pedido lavarse en su baño cuando han llegado, después de haber pasado toda la tarde en el taller, y Steve ha insistido en que podía ducharse, así que ahora lleva unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta suyas y tiene el pelo un poco húmedo y más ondulado que de costumbre. Se le ve distinto. Menos agresivo, quizás más atlético, porque aunque ese año no esté con el equipo se le nota que lleva una vida entera haciendo deporte. No es solo que sigue teniendo músculos bien definidos, a pesar de su complexión delgada, sino su forma de moverse, bien coordinada, elegante. 

Además, lo de tenerle vestido con su ropa es íntimo de una forma que no había esperado. Lleva los pies al descubierto, sin calcetines, y durante la película se han encontrado con los de Steve en medio del sofá, donde los dos tienen las piernas dobladas para caber. No es fácil mantener la posición sin estar un poco enredados el uno con el otro, teniendo en cuenta que los dos tienen una altura considerable. Parece algo que harían dos chicos de diez u once años, no de diecisiete. En algún momento, Bucky ha colado el pie por debajo de los vaqueros de Steve, y sus dedos le acarician el vello de la pierna y le provocan un cosquilleo cada vez que se mueven. 

–Sí, esa es Sharon –responde Steve, y Bucky asiente.

–Pensaba que a lo mejor querrías ir tú con ella al baile –dice, y parece más curioso que otra cosa. Steve gruñe.

–¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que me gusta Sharon?

Bucky ríe. Tiene una mano sobre el estómago, la otra debajo de la cabeza.

–No lo sé. ¿Porque los dos sois rubios, con los ojos azules, altos, atléticos y guapos?

–No me parecen razones muy contundentes –replica Steve, y se abstiene de comentar que Bucky reúne todas esas cualidades excepto por el color del pelo. Tampoco quiere responder que él no es ni mucho menos guapo, con su narizota grande y un poco torcida de cuando se le rompió, porque no quiere dar la impresión de estar buscando que Bucky le lleve la contraria y le enumere sus cualidades.

–Suena bastante superficial, ¿no?

–¿Y no es superficial que los del equipo salgan con las animadoras? Chicos populares con chicas populares, es como tener un sistema de castas, es… agotador.

–Lo es –conviene Steve–. Pero no todo el mundo es así. Mis amigos… No parece que les importe mucho quién eres. Me aceptaron sin conocerme de nada, y vamos a ir al baile como grupo aunque no tengamos pareja…

Bucky le mira con una sonrisa triste.

–Estoy seguro de que son geniales, Steve, pero aceptarte a ti no es precisamente un acto de rebeldía. ¿Te has visto? Eres… perfecto. 

Steve se incorpora, y se arrepiente al momento de romper el contacto con Bucky, pero es como si un resorte le hubiera impulsado hacia arriba. Cruza las piernas ante él.

–No soy perfecto, Buck –dice, y Bucky alza las cejas, claramente sorprendido por el mote. Steve no estaba pensando en utilizarlo, no en voz alta como mínimo, le ha salido de esa forma, y decide tirar hacia delante y simular que no se ha dado cuenta–. Es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo la sensación de encajar en algún lugar.

–¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

–Pues… Porque de pequeño solía estar enfermo, y era pequeño y esmirriado, y tuve asma infantil. Además, no tengo muy buen carácter… Y me gusta dibujar y la clase de arte siempre ha sido mi favorita. Y… tengo una tendencia natural en meterme en problemas con quien no debería.

No sabe qué está haciendo. Convencer a Bucky de que no vale la pena antes de que se dé cuenta por sí mismo y decida marcharse corriendo. Se está saboteando a él mismo y no sabe ni por qué, porque en la teoría sabe que debería darse una oportunidad, que puede ofrecer algo de él mismo a los otros. A la práctica, no es tan fácil.

–Es parte del encanto –replica Bucky–. Lo del mal carácter. Y que dibujes… joder, me encantan tus dibujos. Lo que yo daría por dibujar como tú.

Steve se encoge de hombros, porque no sabe qué más decir para hacerle comprender a Bucky que no es quién cree, que no lo ha tenido tan fácil, que las personas no le han regalado su amistad solo porque sí muy a menudo. 

Bucky se estira entero en el sofá, y pone los pies sobre el regazo de Steve, cruzándolos por los tobillos. Se coloca las dos manos bajo la cabeza y vuelve a tumbarse para ver la peli.

–Eh –protesta Steve.

–¿Te molesto? –pregunta Bucky, sin mirarle, una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

–Noooo, claro que no –replica Steve, y coge los pies de Bucky para quitárselos de encima. Los tiene suaves y piensa, lleno de vergüenza, que no cree que le haya tocado nunca los pies a nadie antes. Supone que para la gente que han tenido hermanos o amigos muy íntimos el contacto físico con otra gente de su edad no debe de ser algo tan extraño, pero para él todo es nuevo.

Los empuja hacia adelante, y Bucky ríe con un sonido agudo, muy impropio de él, y se escurre hacia arriba como una anguila.

–Oooooh, ¿te he hecho cosquillas? –pregunta Steve, y esa vez pasa los dedos deliberadamente por la planta del pie de Bucky, que suelta un chillido y se incorpora, cruzando las piernas y poniéndose un cojín sobre el regazo para cubrirlos.

–¡Vale, vale, tú ganas! 

–¿Ya te rindes? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky sube las rodillas y se hace un ovillo en su rincón del sofá–. Sabes que ahora sé tú punto débil, ¿no?

Bucky intenta lanzarle una mala mirada con los ojos entornados pero se le escapa la risa.

–Vas a matarme, Rogers –dice, y esa vez es Steve quien estira el pie para darle un golpe amistoso en la pierna, que sigue teniendo doblada contra el pecho.

–No. Solo voy a torturarte un poco.

***

Steve despierta desorientado. No tiene ni idea de qué hora es, y por un momento está convencido de que está llegando tarde a la escuela, aunque más allá de la ventana todo está a oscuras y la única luz en el interior de la casa es la de la lamparilla de la sala de estar, que lo baña todo de un tono cálido. 

–Eh, Steve.

Tiene la mano de su madre en el hombro. Su madre se ha arrodillado a su lado, junto al sofá, y se lleva un dedo a los labios para que no haga ruido.

–¿Qué…? 

Steve parpadea unas cuantas veces, intentando despejarse un poco. Los ojos le escuecen de haberse dormido con las lentes de contacto. Cuando se mueve siente el peso de otras piernas sobre las suyas. Bucky. Está dormido en la otra punta de su sofá, sujetándose un cojín contra el pecho, los labios entreabiertos y el pelo pegado al rostro. Steve quiere peinárselo hacia atrás, pero le daría demasiada vergüenza, con su madre allí.

–Ven un momento –susurra su madre, indicándole la cocina con la cabeza, y Steve señala el lavabo, la cabeza demasiado espesa de sueño para ofrecerle una respuesta coherente. 

Se quita las lentes de contacto, se limpia la cara con agua fresca, y es un alivio, cuando por fin se pone las gafas.

Se deja caer en un taburete de la cocina, y su madre pone leche a calentar en un cazo y saca el cacao del armario.

–No esperaba encontrarme con dos chicos en lugar de uno –dice, pero no hay ningún tipo de reproche en su voz, y le mira desde el fogón con una sonrisa.

–Siento no haberte avisado. Nos hemos quedado dormidos mientras veíamos una película.

Su madre asiente, y pone las dos tazas sobre la mesa antes de sentarse con un suspiro. Lleva el pelo recogido en el moño prieto que se hace para trabajar, y aunque se la ve cansada Steve supone que querrá relajarse viendo la tele un rato antes de irse a la cama.

–Supongo que habréis avisado a sus padres.

–Pues… No, no creo que sepan dónde está –admite Steve, que intenta recordar si en algún momento Bucky puede haber hablado con alguien de casa, pero la verdad es que no ha sacado el móvil desde que han llegado esa tarde.

Su madre frunce el ceño, contrariada.

–Deben estar preocupadísimos… 

Steve pone une mueca, porque no sabe exactamente cómo explicarle que no está seguro de que haya nadie a quién le preocupe mucho si Bucky está a salvo o no. Al fin y al cabo, es solo una impresión.

–Steve… ¿qué pasa? –le insta su madre con suavidad.

–Es… –Steve da vueltas a su taza de leche sobre la mesa–. No lo sé. No le conozco lo suficiente para saberlo, pero creo que es complicado.

–Vamos a tener que despertarle igualmente –responde ella, y Steve asiente, porque es lo más lógico–. Pero termínate tu leche primero. Ve tú a despertarle, yo prepararé una taza para él.

Steve le sonríe con agradecimiento. 

En la sala de estar, se arrodilla junto al sofá como su madre ha hecho antes, y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Bucky para movérselo con suavidad. Bucky se encoge más sobre sí mismo en sueños, y Steve vuelve a apartar la mano.

–Bucky, eh, Buck –susurra, y Bucky abre los ojos tan de golpe que por poco no le da un infarto. Le mira con alarma, y se levanta de golpe, disculpándose por haberse quedado dormido y buscando sus botas un poco frenéticamente.

–Eh, no, Buck, no pasa nada… Bucky.

Steve le detiene con las dos manos sobre los hombros, y Bucky le mira como si le viera por primera vez. Parece… Steve no sabe si asustado sería la palabra correcta, o es solo receloso, pero sea como sea tiene la impresión de que es él quien debe mantener la calma. Se le ocurre que su madre ha demostrado mucha intuición, o por lo menos tacto, mandándole a él solo a despertarle. 

–Bucky, está bien, nos hemos quedado los dos dormidos, no pasa nada –dice, intentando sonar tranquilizador, y Bucky asiente.

–Lo siento –vuelve a repetir, voz ronca de sueño, pero el ritmo al que sube y baja su pecho empieza a hacerse más razonable. Steve le da un apretón en los hombros, cálidos bajo sus manos, antes de separarse.

–Mi madre ha vuelto…

–Mierda, me marcharé ahora mismo, no quería meterte en problemas –dice, y recoge la mochila del lado del sofá, donde él mismo la ha dejado antes. 

Steve empieza a sentirse tan frustrado que quiere gritar, pero aún se acuerda de los buenos resultados que obtuvo alzando la voz en la escuela cuando discutían sobre el laboratorio de Zola. Empieza a tener la impresión de que lo único que hacen él y Bucky es saltar de discusión en discusión con pequeños momentos de calma en medio, aunque no es justo. La verdad es que él también tiene sueño y está malhumorado.

–Bucky, mi madre no está enfadada, y no hay ningún problema –dice, alzando las manos entre los dos–. De hecho, te está calentando leche con cacao en la cocina.

–No hace falta, no quiero molestar.

–Créeme, va a molestarse mucho más si no te la tomas –le asegura Steve, y Bucky parece entrar un poco en razón, vuelve a dejarse caer en el sofá, y por primera vez parece echar un buen vistazo a su alrededor y a él mismo.

–Aún llevo tu ropa –dice, con una media sonrisa.

–Sí –dice Steve, llevándose una mano a la nuca para hacer algo–. Ya me la devolverás.

–No, voy a cambiarme…

–Oye… ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y te presento a mi madre primero?

Bucky se pasa las manos por el pelo, revuelto y hecho un desastre de haberse quedado dormido cuando aún lo tenía húmedo, y se lo recoge en una coleta, visiblemente nervioso.  
Cuando entran en la cocina, su madre está sentada en la mesa, terminando su taza de leche mientras hojea una revista, y alza la vista hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

–Mamá, Bucky.

Su madre ni parpadea cuando oye el nombre, gracias a Dios. Se levanta para coger la taza que ya tiene a punto, humeando en la encimera, y se la pasa a Bucky, que se la sujeta con las dos manos contra el pecho.

–Encantada, Bucky. 

–Gracias, señora –dice él, bajando los ojos a la taza, y ella agita una mano.

–Sarah, solo Sarah. No me llames señora, por favor. Ya me siento lo suficiente vieja…

–Mamá –protesta Steve, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Bucky ríe con suavidad.

–Gracias, Sarah. Siento lo del sofá…

–No, no hay ningún problema, esta casa siempre está demasiado vacía, es agradable tener compañía –dice, y su expresión adquiere algo más de seriedad–. Solo le he pedido a Steve que te despertara porque tus padres estarán preocupados, quizás quieres llamarlos…

–No hace falta, me marcharé ahora mismo –replica Bucky, y si a su madre le parece una respuesta extraña, no lo demuestra de ninguna manera.

–Como quieras, pero por nosotros no hace falta. Tenemos sitio de sobras si quieres quedarte, es tarde de la noche para salir.

–Gracias, pero es mejor que vaya a casa.

Su madre solo asiente.

–Steve te acompañará con el coche –dice con amabilidad, y Steve asiente con entusiasmo, aunque ninguno de los dos le está ni mirando.

–No hace falta… –protesta Bucky, y ella levanta las cejas.

–No querría que otra madre dejara ir por las calles a mi hijo solo por la noche, así que entiendes que no puedo dejar que lo hagas tú, ¿no? –dice, y aunque sigue hablando con suavidad, hay ese tono decidido y firme en su voz con el que Steve sabe por experiencia que es imposible discutir.

–Sí, señora –dice Bucky, e inmediatamente se corrige–. Sarah.

–Bien. Ahora termínate la leche, vas a sentirte mejor –dice su madre, volviendo a sentarse en la mesa–. Dime, ¿vas al mismo curso que Steve?

Los tres charlan sobre la escuela durante unos minutos, y cuando Bucky se cambia en el baño Steve espera que su madre comente algo sobre lo extraña que es toda la situación, pero no dice nada. 

–Me ha gustado mucho conocerte, Bucky, vuelve cuando quieras –dice en la puerta, cuando se están despidiendo, y Steve sabe que debería sentirse abochornado por todo lo que su madre dice, es lo que ha visto en las películas y ha leído en los libros, y por lo visto la vergüenza por los padres es un sentimiento que todos los chicos y chicas de su edad comparten, pero él no se siente de esa forma. Esa noche ha agradecido tenerla allí, tener una presencia adulta que le ayudara a lidiar con la situación, alguien que no permitiera que Bucky se escapara a la calle en plena noche y que ayudara a hacerle sentir algo mejor.

Conducen en silencio, con el volumen de la música bajo, y Steve se detiene ante la casa que Bucky le indica. No sabe exactamente qué esperaba encontrar, pero a la hora de la verdad, no se distingue en nada del resto de casas del vecindario, con sus jardines pequeños y una cierta impresión de que algún día tuvieron que ser bonitas y modernas pero que con el tiempo se han ido degradando. 

Steve apaga los faros del coche, y los dos se quedan un momento en silencio en la oscuridad.

–¿Vas a meterte tú en problemas? 

–No –le asegura Bucky, y le dedica una sonrisa cansada–. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Steve. No voy a meterme en problemas esta noche, te lo juro.

–Bien –asiente Steve, porque no quiere mostrarse desconfiado, aunque las palabras de Bucky no son exactamente tranquilizadoras. 

–Buenas noches, Steve –se despide Bucky, y se cuelga su mochila al hombro en cuanto baja del coche. 

Steve le observa caminar en dirección a la casa, pero Bucky no vuelve a darse la vuelta. Abre la puerta delantera y se escabulle dentro, y Steve conduce de vuelta a casa escuchando la radio, demasiado agotado para pensar en absolutamente nada esa noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Falta una media hora para que el turno de Steve acabe, y las agujas del gran reloj que cuelga de la pared de obra vista, a imitación de los antiguos que solían encontrarse en las estaciones de trenes, se resisten a pasar.

–Deja de intentar asesinar el reloj con la mirada, no puedes intimidar el tiempo para que pase más rápido –le dice Natasha al pasar por detrás de él cargada con una bandeja de tazas sucias, y Steve intenta concentrarse en secar vasos y platos, pero es tan aburrido.

–¿Es tu primer baile? –pregunta Natasha, y Steve asiente.

–Sí, pero voy con un grupo de amigos. Solo vamos a pasarlo bien, nada más.

–Bueno, pero le pediste a Bucky que te acompañara, ¿no? –pregunta con su sonrisa traviesa.

–Le invité a venir con nosotros, como amigo –insiste Steve, porque aunque no tiene ningún motivo, esa tarde está demasiado nervioso para las preguntas llenas de segundas intenciones de Natasha. 

–Eh, Steve, ¿te importa que te pregunte algo? 

–Vas a hacerlo de todos modos –replica él, más áspero de lo que quería, y pone una mueca de inmediato, porque está harto de que la gente tenga que ser comprensiva con su temperamento–. Lo siento.

–No, no lo sientas, iba a preguntártelo de todos modos –responde Natasha, sin perder ni un poco su expresión de calma. 

Es, de largo, la persona con más autocontrol y seguridad en sí misma que Steve conoce. Pero, a veces, tiene la impresión de que Natasha intenta conocerle juntando piezas de un puzle, y Steve está seguro de que no es así como llegas a saber qué hay en el interior de otra persona. 

–Venga, qué quieres saber –claudica, y Natasha se apoya en la encimera a su lado, se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

–Bucky. Tú y él. En el baile. Como amigos –Natasha arruga la nariz, como si no le convenciera del todo–. Dime, Steve. ¿Qué pasa con Bucky?

Steve ríe. Sabía que iba a preguntarle eso. Se mueve hacia la cafetera para preparar el pedido que ha traído Natasha. 

–Pues, que tenemos cosas en común y cuando no nos estamos peleando nos entendemos bastante bien –responde, intentando concentrarse en preparar el café.

Natasha asiente.

–¿Y puede que te atraiga un poquito? 

Steve lo estaba esperando, y aun así por poco no se quema con la espuma. 

Apaga el sifón y se tumba hacia Natasha.

–Pues… No lo sé. Creo que estoy colgado de mi profesora de historia –responde, no sabe por qué. 

No se lo ha dicho a nadie. No piensa demasiado en su propia sexualidad porque a veces es demasiado difícil y prefiere dejar algunos conceptos en abstracto en su propia cabeza. Sabe que hay cosas que le excitan y otras que no, idea que le atraen y otras que no, pero en el mundo real, a pesar de lo nervioso que se pone con las chicas, no le es fácil sentirse atraído por nadie de una manera explícitamente sexual. Pero ha tenido que cerrar los ojos y pensar en duchas de agua fría y en cosas terroríficas más de una vez cuando la profesora Carter se inclina un poco sobre su mesa y puede oler su perfume y verla de cerca. Supone que por eso ha pensado en ella de inmediato, porque le provoca una reacción física directa y obvia que nunca había experimentado antes.

La sonrisa afilada de Natasha se ablanda un poco.

–Lo que pasa es que me han llamado gay muchas veces en la vida, todas como insulto –explica Steve–. Pero nadie me ha preguntado nunca si lo soy de verdad.

–Está bien –responde Natasha, mientras pone los platos en las bandejas–. A mí me gusta hacer preguntas, pero tú no tienes por qué responder. No tienes ni que saberlo. Solo… Quizás deberías estar abierto, a la posibilidad. De que te guste tu amigo. No necesitas que te defina, no por entero. Que te gusta Bucky significa que te gusta Bucky, solo eso.

–Gracias –responde Steve, del todo fuera de combate. 

Nadie le ha hablado nunca tan directamente, sin ningún tipo de tapujos, a pesar de que su madre le ha educado para ser honesto con ciertos temas. Y nadie le ha ofrecido esa perspectiva antes. Que pueda gustarle alguien sin tener que pararse a examinar qué dice eso de él. 

La verdad es que nunca se le ha dado muy bien ponerse etiquetas. Ya le han puesto demasiadas los otros a lo largo de su vida. 

Terminan de preparar el pedido entre los dos en un silencio cómodo, y cuando Steve vuelve de llevarlo a la mesa Bucky ya está allí, con el pelo atado en un moño del que se le escapan mechones suaves y ondulados, vestido con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, las botas por encima, y la chaqueta de cuero. No es que se haya vestido muy distinto de cómo va a clase, pero se le nota que ha puesto un cierto esmero en tener buen aspecto, y a Steve el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho. 

Está hablando con Natasha, y no se da cuenta de que Steve ha llegado hasta que deja la bandeja vacía a su lado sobre la barra.

–Eh, Buck –saluda, y espera sonar natural y que no se le note demasiado que se está sonrojando.

–Eh, Steve.

Bucky se da la vuelta hacia él con una sonrisa brillante y sus ojazos azules, y a Steve le llega el olor a champú y algo más, quizás algún producto para el pelo, un olor que no es exactamente femenino ni masculino pero sí dulzón, y al que su cuerpo reacciona por voluntad propia, la sangre acelerándose en las venas.

–Estás… –va a decir algo y no sabe qué, pero va a ser horrible, va a cavarse su propia tumba y a lanzarse dentro de ella y a cerrar su propio ataúd. Natasha, por supuesto, le salva de su propia torpeza.

–Está impresionante, no puedo creerme que vayas a llevar una camiseta de Psychocandy a un baile de la escuela.

–¿Eh? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky termina de darse la vuelta hacia él y se abre la chaqueta para que Steve pueda ver de qué está hablando Natasha. Lleva una camiseta negra, con la imagen de algún grupo de música del que Steve no ha oído hablar en su vida.

–Es un álbum de The Jesus and the Mary Chain, uno de mis grupos favoritos –explica Natasha, y Bucky se encoge de hombros, aunque parece encantado.

–Bueno, no es que sea el baile de graduación ni nada… Además, voy a ser sincero, solo me gustan algunas canciones.

Natasha alza una ceja.

–¿Qué grupos te gustan?

Bucky alza la mochila, que ha dejado a sus pies, y la coloca sobre la barra para que Natasha pueda examinar todas las chapas y los parches bordados con logos y nombres de grupos de música. Natasha observa ese pobre pedazo de ropa descolorida con las costuras medio descosidas y una cremallera estropeada como si fuera un árbol de Navidad.

–Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Foo Fighters, por supuesto, The Smashing Pumpkins… Mmm… Alice in Chains… Joy Division, Audioslave… ¿The Cure?

–Lo sé, lo sé –Bucky pone los ojos en blanco, como si esa conversación tuviera algún tipo de sentido, y Natasha sigue dándole vueltas a la mochila.

–Ooooh, Cage the Elephant, me encantan, y… ¿En serio? ¿Kings of Leon? –pregunta con escepticismo.

– _Sex on Fire_ –responde Bucky, con su media sonrisa de cuando está flirteando, voz grave y sugerente, y Natasha parece considerarlo un momento, solo en broma, y le devuelve la sonrisa.

– _Sex on Fire_ –concede, mordiéndose el labio, y bien. De todas las cosas que Steve no habría visto venir, como todas las veces que no se ha dado cuenta de que una pelota volaba en su dirección hasta que ya le ha roto las gafas.

–He acabado el turno, voy a cambiarme –anuncia, con más amargura de lo que pretendía, y Bucky vuelve a alzar la cabeza hacia él.

–Claro, te espero aquí –dice, y Steve tiene que escapar porque cuando le guiña un ojo las mejillas le arden, como si no estuviera presenciando el mayor choque de trenes de la historia. 

Tendría que haberlo imaginado, por supuesto. Bucky y Natasha son atractivos e interesantes, son esa clase de personas que brillan con una luz propia, y él es… él. Ni luces, ni atractivo, ni sonrisas capaces de hacer temblar las piernas de los otros, ni nada. El Steve de siempre, un poco aburrido y demasiado serio, demasiado propenso a tomárselo todo a pecho. Como eso. Debería estar contento de tener buenos amigos, se dice, mientras intenta hacer algo con su pelo en el baño.

Oye un par de golpes en la puerta.

–Adelante –dice, pensando que debe de ser un cliente, y Natasha abre la puerta, sin mostrarse cohibida en lo más mínimo por estar en el baño de los chicos, y vuelve a cerrarla tras ella.

–Uau, mírate –dice, sonriéndole.

Steve lo hace. Se mira en el espejo. Se ha puesto una camisa blanca y una chaqueta gris oscuro sobre los mejores vaqueros que tiene, junto con sus Converse negras, que lleva siempre a todas partes. Incluso así, se siente un poco disfrazado.

–Lo sé, esto no es lo mío –dice con un suspiro–. Nat, dame un momento…

–Déjame –susurra ella, y se moja las manos antes de frotarse las palmas y pasarle los dedos por entre el pelo, alzándose de puntillas para poder llegar bien. Steve se inclina hacia adelante para ayudarla, e intenta no fijarse demasiado en lo bien que huele, a rosas y vainilla.

–Ya está –dice Natasha, con un último toque en la nuca que le provoca un cosquilleo que le recorre la columna entera, y da un paso atrás. 

Steve toma aire y vuelve a echarse un vistazo en el espejo un poco mellado y mal iluminado, lleno de manchitas negras en la parte superior que no se marchan por mucho que lo frote con un paño y limpiacristales. 

Natasha le ha dejado el pelo mucho más despeinado, con algunas puntas que sobresalen aquí y allí. Tiene un aspecto más… moderno.

–De esta forma tus ojos resaltan más –dice, y se aparta a un lado–. Venga, no hagas esperar más a tu chico.

–Natasha… –empieza a protestar Steve. Tiene demasiadas cosas dentro hechas un nudo apretado y confuso que no sabe cómo desenredar. Natasha sacude la cabeza.

–Veeeeee… Pásalo bien. No te preocupes por nada.

–Gracias –repite Steve, por segunda vez esa noche, y Natasha parece sorprendida cuando se inclina hacia adelante para darle un abrazo, rodeándole los hombros con los brazos, pero enseguida reacciona y le estrecha un poco con las manos sobre la espalda, un gesto afectuoso.

Bucky sigue en la barra donde le han dejado, sentado en un taburete y mirando el móvil, que tiene apoyado en el regazo, las piernas un poco separadas. 

–Eh, Buck, cuando quieras.

–Sí, un segundo… –Bucky alza la mirada del móvil, vuelve a bajarla, y vuelve a subirla de golpe.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Steve, a la defensiva, y Bucky sacude la cabeza, carraspea.

–Nada, solo… –bloquea el móvil con el pulgar sin apartar los ojos de Steve, y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, una sonrisa incierta en los labios–. Uau.

Steve chasquea la lengua, y le da un golpe en el hombro cuando le pasa por el lado para recoger sus cosas.

–Para. 

–¿Qué? –pregunta Bucky, riendo, y Steve pone los ojos en blanco, porque sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. 

No es que Bucky sea la primera persona que descubre lo divertido que es hacerle ponerse del color de un tomate, aunque sí que es el primero que lo hace echándole cumplidos como si no le costara nada, como si no significara nada, como si fuera tan fácil como andar. Para él probablemente lo es. Sospecha que es la forma que tiene Bucky de relacionarse con la otra gente. Con él, como mínimo.

–Vamos –dice Steve, esquivándole la mirada.

–Pasadlo bien, chicos –les desea Natasha desde la barra con su sonrisa un poco pícara–. Bucky, no dejes que éste se pase la noche aguantando paredes…

–Sí, señora –responde él, dedicándole un saludo feliz–. Deberías pasarte luego para ayudarme con la misión…

Natasha entorna los ojos, y Steve coge a Bucky del hombro.

–No le hagas caso, Nat… Es decir, estás invitada, pero seguro que tienes planes…

–Sí, dormir –replica ella–. Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, Steve…

–Estaré detrás de la barra a mi hora –promete él–. Adiós, Natasha, gracias por todo.

Prácticamente arrastra a Bucky a la calle, que se tumba hacia él en cuanto la puerta se cierra.

–¡Tío! ¡Habría dicho que sí! 

–¿Sí? Pues ve dentro y vuelve a invitarla, pero no me metas en medio…

–Eh, eh, eh, espera –dice Bucky, parándole en medio de la calle con una mano en el hombro, y Steve alza la cabeza hacia él–. Steve. Steve…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Bucky resopla, de lado, alzándose unos cuantos mechones de pelo de la frente que vuelven a caer donde estaban inmediatamente. Por algún motivo, cada uno de sus gestos parece pertenecer a una pantalla de cine más que a la realidad. 

–Steve… Mmm… La estaba invitando por ti. Natasha es genial, pero… es una chica. 

Bucky encoge los hombros, como diciendo “es lo que hay,” y Steve toma aire porque necesita recapitular.

–Te dije que no me gusta asumir nada de las otras personas.

–Bueno, esa parte puedes asumirla. Soy gay. Como, muy gay –dice Bucky, y por lo menos parece divertido por la situación. En fin. 

Bucky mueve el brazo para rodearle los hombros mientras vuelven a echar a andar, como si Steve no midiera un par de centímetros más que él y pudiera llevarle por donde quisiera, la mano colgando a su lado, un gesto casi casual.

–Venga, vamos –dice, y no le suelta hasta que llegan a la altura del coche. Cuando Bucky baja el brazo y va hacia la puerta del copiloto, Steve se da cuenta de que la proximidad física, el gesto de compañerismo, le ha ayudado a calmarse más de lo que cualquier palabra habría conseguido, y le sonríe por encima del coche a Bucky antes de entrar. Bucky le guiña un ojo. Por supuesto.

Mientras conduce, hablan de los últimos cómics que Steve está leyendo y de unas cuantas películas, y Steve siente que se relaja cuando la conversación con Bucky se vuelve tan natural que podrían estar yendo a su casa para echarse en el sofá y ver la tele toda la noche. Casi preferiría que ese fuera el plan. La ilusión se esfuma en cuanto llegan al aparcamiento de la escuela, lleno de coches bien lavados y de estudiantes bien vestidos. Hay varios grupos de gente pasándose botellas de una forma más bien poco disimulada, y Steve se pregunta si de verdad los profesores no tienen ni idea o prefieren hacer la vista gorda mientras no haya problemas. Supone que lo último.

–Eh, ¿alguien quiere una mezcla de cosas raras asquerosa? –pregunta Clint cuando se encuentran con todos junto al muro de la biblioteca, ofreciéndoles una botella de plástico con la etiqueta arrancada llena de un líquido de un color indescriptible.

–No, gracias –exclama Bucky enseguida, alzando las manos y riendo de buena gana.

–¿Steve? –pregunta Clint, y cuando Steve niega con la cabeza, se encoge de hombros.

–Más para mí.

Da un trago, aspira aire entre los dientes como si tuviera un sabor ácido, y después se sacude entero, como un perro que quisiera secarse. A Steve le cae bien Clint sobretodo porque parece buen tío, de los que nunca se meten con nadie y tiene tendencia a ser amable con todo el mundo, pero sospecha que es demasiado caótico para que pueda llevarse bien con él de verdad. Le pone de los nervios.

–Tenemos cerveza –les informa Maria, y Bucky asiente y coge una con un “gracias” y una sonrisa encantadora que, sin embargo, no está cargada con esas segundas intenciones a las que Steve se ha empezado a acostumbrar –no va a decir que sea inmune a ellas, pero por lo mínimo no está a punto de atragantarse con el aire que respira cada vez que Bucky le dirige una de esas sonrisas ladeadas y le guiña un ojo.

–¿Os conocéis todos? –pregunta Steve, aunque no está seguro de si hace falta hacer presentaciones. Bucky ha llegado como si quedara cada día con todos ellos y la ocasión no tuviera nada de especial.

–Claro. Barnes, tío, me alegro de verte –interviene Riley de inmediato, alargando la mano hacia él. Bucky se la estrecha enseguida, con naturalidad, y después a Gabe, que le da un par de palmadas en el hombro.

–¿Cómo va, tío? 

Enseguida se ponen a hablar de la liga de básquet de ese año, aunque ninguno de los tres está en ella. El resto van llegando: Kate, con un vestido de color lila espectacular, y Frenchie, Morita y Monty con sus respectivas parejas, con los que Steve habla un rato. 

–… Steve, ¿no les has dicho nada? –suena una voz a su espalda.

–¿Nada de qué? –pregunta Steve, tumbándose hacia Gabe. 

–Lo de que vas a presentarte como capitán…

–¡Eh! ¡Dije que lo pensaría! –protesta Steve –. Tengo unas cuantas ideas, pero…

La mano de Gabe cae sobre su hombro, claramente complacido, y Riley asiente.

–Si quieres suicidarte y meterte en medio de los chicos y Phillips, por mí perfecto, mientras no tenga que ser yo…

–Venga ya, hay muchas otras cosas que hace un capitán, y Phillips tiene debilidad por Rogers desde el primer día… –protesta Gabe con una mala mirada hacia Riley–. No me lo acojones, hombre.

Riley alza las manos hacia arriba en un gesto de paz.

–No digo nada.

–¿Estáis seguros de que queréis hacer capitán a éste? –interviene Bucky–. Con el carácter que tiene os va a poner a todos a formar filas…

–¡Venga ya, no soy tan malo!

–Aún estás a tiempo de fichar, Barnes –dice Gabe, y Steve está convencido de que solo está bromeando a medias, de que hay una invitación de verdad en sus palabras. 

Steve sabe que Bucky pasó todo el instituto, hasta el año pasado, jugando con el equipo de básquet, pero supone que no ha sido consciente de hasta qué punto pertenece a todo ese mundo del atletismo hasta entonces. Tiene la impresión de que los chicos siguen viéndole como uno de ellos, pasara lo que pasara el año pasado.

–Nah –responde Bucky, apartándose el pelo de la frente hacia atrás para que vuelva caerle sobre los ojos un segundo después–. Lo del hombro me dejó tocado…

Encoge el hombro izquierdo, un gesto que casi parece reflejo, y los otros dos asienten con solidaridad y no comentan nada.

Los restos de inquietud que Steve sigue teniendo en el estómago se disipan del todo cuando por fin aparecen Sam y Sharon, entre los gritos y silbidos del resto del grupo. Sam les mira como si quisiera matarles a todos, abriendo mucho los ojos para que se callen, y Sharon se cruza de brazos y pone los ojos en blanco.

–Lo siento, ¿vale? Ha sido mi culpa que llegáramos tarde. He tenido una pelea con mis zapatos, y ellos han perdido.

Alza un poco la falda corta del vestido, de color azul intenso, para llamar la atención sobre los zapatos tipo bailarina de suela plana, color plateado, a juego con los engastes que cubren el cuello de su vestido. Lleva el pelo recogido hacia arriba y algo de maquillaje, y está radiante.

–Bien hecho, yo llevo otro par en el bolso porque estos me están matando –dice Maria, que lleva unas sandalias de tacón con las que Steve está seguro que tropezaría si intentara dar un solo paso con ellas. Maria las lleva con una dignidad envidiable.

Todos van de camino dentro, y Bucky sigue hablando con Gabe y Riley, como si fueran viejos amigos. A lo mejor lo son. Sam se le pone al lado, sin dejar de echarle miradas incrédulas a Sharon.

“Tío… Dime que no me interpuesto en medio de nada,” le dijo, suplicante, la mañana después de que Sharon le pidiera ir al baile, y Steve tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no echar a gritar. Le aseguró que era muy feliz por los dos y le dio un abrazo –a Steve le gusta dar abrazos, él y su madre nunca los han escatimado y le ayuda a comunicarse con los otros cuando las palabras le fallan, lo que suele ser a menudo.

–¿Cómo va la noche? –pregunta Steve, y Sam exhala un suspiro larguísimo, pasándose la mano por el pelo, tan corto que no ha podido hacer nada con él.

–Bien, espero. No quiero cagarla, pero es raro, porque… es Sharon, ¿sabes? De camino aquí hemos discutido sobre por qué estos bailes perpetúan una estructura social machista y después sobre si serían más buenas las Crabby Patties o las Krusty Burgers.

–Crabby Patties –interviene Steve de inmediato, y Sam se vuelve un poco loco, agitando las manos entre los dos.

–¿Verdad?

Una vez dentro, varias personas saludan a Bucky, y todos parecen sorprendidos de verle en el baile, pero no de una manera necesariamente mala. Hasta que Riley y Gabe saludan a unos cuantos chicos del equipo de básquet, y se hace un silencio un poco tenso cuando ven a Bucky.

–Barnes –dice uno de ellos, con una inclinación de cabeza rígida, y todos parecen encontrarse las puntas de los zapatos muy interesantes de golpe.

–Chicos –dice Bucky, con un resoplido, y se va en dirección a la barra de las bebidas con la cabeza gacha, manos hundidas en los bolsillos. 

Ha dejado la chaqueta y la mochila en el maletero del coche de Steve, y tendría que vérsele fuera de lugar, con la camiseta de manga larga y los vaqueros ajustados, pero no es así. Con su forma esbelta y su espalda bien dibujada, la nuca sugerente por el solo hecho de que ha elegido dejársela al descubierto cuando podría llevarla cubierta, con un nacimiento de pelo que está seguro de que sería suave bajo sus dedos, se le ve elegante. Y guapo. No de esa forma un poco provocativa de siempre, sino que es algo más maduro, un destello de lo que quizás un día va a ser. Steve siente el anhelo extraño de poder estar ahí para verlo.

No le sigue. Tiene la impresión de que Bucky le está esquivando un poco desde que han llegado, o como mínimo intentando hacer evidente que han ido allí como grupo y no ellos dos, o lo que sea, y aunque no puede evitar sentirse un poco herido le deja su espacio y sigue hablando con los chicos.

Alguien le toca el codo, y se da la vuelta para ver a Bucky, ofreciéndole un vaso de plástico.

–Sprite –dice, con una sonrisa de complicidad, que Steve le devuelve de inmediato, y los dos beben de sus vasos –el de Bucky parece cola–, apoyados contra la pared.

–Deberías presentarte, serías un buen capitán –dice Bucky, retomando la conversación como si nunca la hubieran dejado.

–No sé. Acabo de llegar, y no tengo tanta experiencia como algunos de los chicos –responde Steve–. No sé si confían lo suficiente en mí.

Las primeras dos razones son lógicas, pero es la última, la que le hace sentir inseguro. 

–Necesitan a alguien, y Gabe cree que vas a hacerlo bien porque tiene buen ojo. Los otros… –Bucky se encoge de hombros–. Ya te ganarás su confianza.

–¿Poniéndoles a formar filas? –replica Steve, sonriéndole, y Bucky pone los ojos en blanco y le da un golpecito con el hombro.

Suenan varias de las canciones que ponen en las emisoras de radio que le gustan a Sharon, y cuando empieza una especialmente famosa todo el mundo parece lanzarse a la pista de baile como en una avalancha. 

–Id vosotros, no puedo bailar, no tengo ningún sentido del ritmo –protesta Steve cuando Bucky intenta tirarle de la mano, pero Sharon aparece, riendo, y cuando se une a los esfuerzos Steve se deja arrastrar.

–Vais a arrepentiros cuando me veáis –les advierte, y hace todo lo que puede para botar al mismo ritmo que todos los otros y pasar desapercibido. 

Nadie está intentando bailar bien, y Steve empieza a relajarse y a pasarlo bien de verdad, bromeando con todos e intentando al mismo tiempo no fijarse demasiado en cómo Bucky se mueve a su lado. No es que esté haciendo nada espectacular, pero es como si sus caderas se movieran solas, y cada vez que se le acerca demasiado, Steve tiene que contenerse para no ponerle las manos encima.

–Ahora vuelvo, voy a mear –le avisa Bucky cuando acaba una canción, y justo empieza una mucho más lenta y pastelona que cambia el ambiente general de todo el gimnasio en un instante. 

Las luces se atenúan e incluso se encienden algunas bolas tipo disco que lo bañan todo de luces de colores, y así se da por inaugurada la parte romántica del baile. Todas las parejas se juntan, y Steve no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve que Sam hace acopio de valor y se acerca a Sharon.

Él se retira y se queda un buen rato hablando con Clint, que parece un poco agobiado.

–Es el ruido… Voy a salir un momento, ¿vienes?

Steve echa un vistazo a su alrededor, pero no ve a Bucky en medio de todo el gentío y la verdad es que a él también le apetece respirar algo de aire fresco, así que sigue a Clint a través del gimnasio hasta el exterior, donde se sientan en el muro, intentando no mirar hacia la pareja que se besa contra un árbol.

Clint se ajusta los audífonos que lleva en los dos oídos con un suspiro.

–Es una putada, el sonido me agobia y si los bajo no me entero de nada y no puedo hablar con nadie –explica.

Comparten una cerveza –en realidad Steve da dos tragos porque tiene que conducir después, y es como la segunda vez en la vida que bebe una y no puede decir que le encante el sabor,–, y después Kate aparece y se deja caer con un resoplido junto a Clint.

–Tengo hambre –dice–. Vamos a por una hamburguesa.

–Podemos ir dentro de un rato, parece que todos lo están pasando bien, ¿no?

–Sí. A todo el mundo le encantan las canciones lentas –dice, con un resoplido–. A America le encantan y me ha hecho bailar unas cuantas, pero luego le da corte enrollarse conmigo en la pista.

–No te preocupes, vengo preparado –anuncia Clint, pasándole un brazo amistoso por los hombros, y se saca una baraja de cartas del bolsillo del pantalón–. Eh, Rogers, ¿te gusta el Rummy?

–Voy a volver dentro, hace rato que no veo a Bucky… 

–Barnes estaba por allí la última vez que le he visto –dice Kate, señalando en dirección a las escaleras de la biblioteca.

–Gracias –responde Steve.

Por algún motivo, no espera encontrar a Bucky acompañado, aunque es lógico que pueda haberse topado con cualquier amigo o amiga en medio de la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, Bucky lleva años en aquel instituto, y conoce a todo el mundo. Está sentado junto a otro chico en la parte baja de las escaleras de la biblioteca, que quedan justo detrás del muro bajo que la rodea. Steve no conoce al otro chico, pero lo tiene visto del equipo de básquet. Bucky fuma un cigarrillo y está riendo, relajado y a gusto, y Steve se da cuenta al instante de que probablemente no debería interrumpirle, así que cuando está a punto de llegar a su altura por la parte exterior del muro se decide a seguir caminando y volver a la fiesta con el resto.

Hay un roble que crece en la pequeña área de césped entre el muro y las escaleras de la biblioteca, y que le bloquea a Bucky y su amigo cuando está más cerca de ellos. Pero, justo a esa altura, sus voces le llegan en el silencio relativo de la noche sin que tenga que esforzarse para oírlas.

–… así que… El nuevo, Rogers… –está diciendo el chico a quien no conoce, y hay una pregunta en la entonación de su voz, algo que hace que Steve se detenga por reflejo, un poco por la reacción visceral e involuntaria a oír su propio nombre y un poco por curiosidad.

–… Nah –le llega la voz de Bucky, una sola sílaba, tan despectiva y tan casual, como si Steve no fuera nada, alguien insignificante, que se le clava dentro, caliente y humillante.

Hay un momento de silencio. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón le ruge en los oídos. Un grupo de chicos pasa dando alaridos por en medio de la calle que baja hacia el aparcamiento y por un momento lo ahogan todo con esas voces salvajes que le hacen sentir incómodo casi por condicionamiento, como si estuvieran a punto de lanzársele encima, aunque le pasan por el lado como si fuera invisible.

Sus voces se van perdiendo, y el chico vuelve a estar hablando.

–…fue una putada, Bucky… He pensado en ti, ¿sabes?

–Ya. Yo también –dice Bucky, en voz tan baja que las palabras apenas le llegan como un susurro, y el silencio que sigue es extraño, cargado, y Steve está casi seguro de lo que verá si da la vuelta por delante del árbol, sabe que debería mirarse a los pies y volver a la fiesta y simular no haberse enterado de nada porque lo que está haciendo es espiar, pero en ese momento no puede evitarlo, la necesidad de saberlo es más fuerte que él.

Se inclina por delante del árbol, lo justo para tener el ángulo necesario para verlos. Bucky está un poco inclinado hacia atrás, apoyado sobre la mano izquierda, y tiene la derecha sobre la parte trasera de la cabeza del otro chico, un gesto que parece más cariñoso que otra cosa, a pesar de que se están besando. Los puños del chico están sobre la camiseta de Bucky, arrugándole el cuello, y Steve quiere dejar de mirar pero es incapaz. Puede que se esté obligando. O puede que la imagen de Bucky, piernas un poco separadas sobre las escaleras y cada uno de sus gestos tan dulces, tan lentos y controlados, un momento que tendría que ser romántico o sexual pero que no es nada de eso, le tenga demasiado hipnotizado.

Bucky es quien se aparta, y le coloca una mano en el pecho al otro chico cuando hace ademán de seguirle. Steve no sabe si el gesto debería consolarle o si debería sentir nada en absoluto. ¿Debería estar celoso? No quiere estar celoso. Quiere que Bucky le bese y no lo quiere al mismo tiempo. Quiere tenerle cerca y no quiere destapar esa caja.

Se marcha antes de que puedan verle, aunque ninguno de los dos está prestando la más mínima atención a su alrededor, demasiado enfrascados el uno en el otro.

***

El resto de la fiesta pasa de una forma algo confusa, entre bebidas y canciones, y Steve está bailando con Sharon, esforzándose al máximo para no pisotearla, cuando Bucky vuelve a aparecer bajo las luces de colores del gimnasio que le pasan por encima de los ojos azules y de los labios rojos, y Steve quiere estar enfadado con él, quiere agarrarle de la camiseta, quiere quitarle el botellín de agua que sujeta entre los dedos y, y… no sabe qué. No sabe qué quiere, qué esperaba, a qué viene la decepción que le hace sentir frío y un poco lejos de todo.

–Voy al baño –dice cuando termina la canción, y pasa un poco lejos de donde está Bucky a posta, porque no quiere hablar con él, porque no quiere que nada de lo que está sintiendo salga a la superficie porque es demasiado injusto. Bucky no le debe nada. Se lo dice mientras se lava las manos, mientras se echa agua en la cara y se mira en el espejo sin saber qué está buscando. Solo se ve a sí mismo, con los bordes de los ojos un poco rojos de cansancio porque lleva despierto desde las siete de la mañana, y el pelo más alborotado de lo normal. 

Un chico sale de uno de los cubículos y se va sin lavarse las manos, y Steve está a punto de seguirle cuando la puerta se abre de un golpe que la manda contra las baldosas de la pared y la hace temblar sobre los goznes, y quien aparece es Brock Rumlow. Porque las cosas siempre pueden empeorar, tiene que recordarse Steve.

Rumlow se tambalea un poco, y cuando Steve hace ademán de pasarle por el lado le empuja con una mano en el hombro y le hace trastabillar hacia atrás. El suelo está mojado, agua y Dios sabe qué más, y las suelas de las zapatillas de Steve son demasiado lisas, y resbala hacia atrás, cae con todo su peso sobre su culo, dándole una ventaja inmediata a Rumlow, que aprovecha los segundos que Steve tarda en incorporarse para volver a mandarle al suelo de una patada a las costillas.

Steve está casi seguro de que él es más fuerte que Rumlow, pero a la hora de la verdad, no está seguro de que los músculos lo sean todo. Hay odio puro en los ojos oscuros de Rumlow, rabia, hay una voluntad de ejercer violencia, de dañar, que a Steve le cuesta encontrar dentro de él mismo. Lo único que quiere en ese momento es defenderse.

–Te advertí –sisea Brock, y suena extraño, suena borracho. 

Steve ignora las punzadas de dolor, el pánico que amenaza con atenazarle porque de golpe es difícil respirar, y en lugar de luchar para levantarse arremete de cabeza contra el estómago de Rumlow, consigue empujarle contra la pared, inmovilizarle por un momento contra ella.

–Déjame en paz –dice, saltando hacia atrás cuando consigue zafarse de Rumlow.

–Voy a por ti, Rogers… Vienes y me robas lo que es mío, pues te vas a enterar…

Hay algo desesperado en sus palabras, nada de la sonrisa burlona de las otras veces, de los comentarios mordaces, y cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse y Rollins y Hodgins entran con tranquilidad, como si estuvieran allí para utilizar el baño, sin molestarse ni en mirarles, entonces es cuando Steve comprende que se ha metido en un problema grave esa vez.  
Hay demasiado ruido fuera para que nadie les oiga, y puede intentar escapar pero le están bloqueando la puerta.

Pero puede con Rumlow. Y es el que parece llevar la voz cantante. Es el que parece tener algo personal contra él. Vuelve a lanzarse a por él, y esa vez no es un acto defensivo; esa vez, lanza un puñetazo lo mejor que sabe, pero Rumlow le coge del cuello de la camisa y se lo devuelve con puntería certera y mientras Steve no puede ni ver siente cómo le arrastran hacia atrás por los brazos, hacia uno de los cubículos, cómo le empujan la cabeza hacia abajo, y se resiste con todas sus fuerzas, consigue hacer retroceder a Rollins, pero Hodge le retuerce un brazo tras la espalda, tan fuerte que tiene miedo de que vaya a rompérselo, y se dobla por la mitad para acompañar el movimiento, pero el reflejo le traiciona, porque está más cerca de la taza. No puede dejar que lo hagan. No es el asco, no es la humillación. Es el pánico a ahogarse. No va a poder respirar, qué pasa si vuelve a tener un ataque de asma, si se le cierran los pulmones con la cabeza debajo del agua, si no consigue zafarse, si, si…

El pánico le hace moverse con más fuerza bruta, aunque sin ningún tipo de estrategia, y siente con satisfacción un crujido cuando la parte trasera de su cabeza impacta con algo, la nariz de Hodge, a juzgar por su alarido, y sus manos dejan de sujetarle un momento y está seguro de que va a poder escapar, pero otras manos están en sus muñecas al instante, apretando tan fuerte que le cortan la circulación, y el rodillazo que recibe en las lumbares le deja fuera de combate y le están empujando abajo, abajo, hacia el agua, y sabe lo que va a pasar y…

Y de pronto la presión en sus manos cede, y cuando consigue torcer la cabeza ve que alguien está arrastrando a Rumlow hacia atrás con fuerza, alguien le está apartando de él… Bucky. 

–Eh, ¿por qué coño te ha dejado entrar Johnson? –pregunta Rumlow, que se está sujetando a las muñecas de Bucky, que le tiene presionado contra la pared por el cuello.

–Porque se lo he pedido con amabilidad –escupe Bucky, que por lo visto no pierde el sarcasmo ni en las peores situaciones. Bueno de saber.

Steve no se entretiene a observar el intercambio entre Bucky y Rumlow. Aprovecha la vacilación de Rollins, que sigue teniendo una mano en su nuca y la otra en su hombro, para darle un puñetazo entre las piernas del que sabe que no debería sentirse orgulloso, aunque no puede decir que no se lo hayan buscado.

Con Hodge sujetándose un montón de papel contra la nariz, que no deja de sangrarle, y Rollins fuera de combate por un rato, Steve al fin puede alzarse, tomando bocanadas de aire hasta el punto de que casi está hiperventilando, y por unos segundos no puede ayudar a Bucky porque necesita controlar su respiración, concentrarse en contar y convencerse de que está bien, de que no está teniendo un ataque de asma, de que es solo ansiedad. 

Bucky, de todas formas, se las está arreglando la mar de bien sin él. 

–Tres contra uno, Brock… –le está diciendo, y suena cabreado, pero algo más, algo que podría ser decepción–. Se puede saber qué coño…

–¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo sabe todo el instituto, te han visto todos, persiguiendo a Rogers por ahí como una perra en celo…

–Rumlow, no –le advierte Bucky, pero no retrocede, aunque ha dejado de tocar a Rumlow, las manos a los lados. Steve nunca le ha visto de esa forma antes. Parece más alto. Tiene los puños cerrados, y no se amilana, no encoge los hombros como hizo cuando Steve alzó la voz de más. Está posicionado entre Brock y Steve, bloqueando el paso. Protegiéndole.  
Brock ríe, y la crueldad ha vuelto a su voz, afilada.

–Qué asco das, Barnes, aquí defendiendo a tu novio… ¿Se la chupas para que se digne a dejar que le vean contigo? ¿Le pones el culo? Se lo dejas hacer a cualquiera, por qué no a él, ¿eh? ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar? ¿Cuánto crees que vas a tardar a volver arrastrándote, a suplicarme que te dé lo que necesitas?

La adrenalina sigue corriendo por las venas de Steve, su cuerpo aún no ha bajado del subidón, del instinto reflejo de luchar o huir, y reacciona de una forma visceral, lanzándose a por Rumlow, viendo rojo. 

Choca contra un cuerpo. Contra el de Bucky. Le retiene con fuerza sorprendente, murmurándole al oído.

–Steve, Steve, no, ¿me oyes? Nos vamos, nos vamos de aquí…

–Escucha a tu perra, Steve –replica Rumlow desde detrás, y Steve sabe que le está provocando pero en ese momento ha dejado todo pensamiento racional atrás. Bucky resiste su embestida, manos en los hombros.

–Nos vamos –dice, voz firme, y cuando empuja a Steve no lo hace con ninguna clase de violencia, pero sí con decisión. 

–Eh, Rumlow, ¿algún problema? –pregunta una voz tras ellos, y por primera vez algo parecido al miedo aparece en los ojos de Rumlow.

En la puerta del baño están Sam, que es quién ha hablado, Gabe, Riley y Sharon. 

–Vale, voy a llamar a algún profesor… –dice Gabe, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Bucky se tumba de golpe.

–¡No! Vamos a meternos todos en problemas…

–Claro, porque esto no son problemas, ¿no, Barnes…? –replica Sam, cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

–Me han atacado –responde Steve. Empieza a sentir punzadas en las sienes–. Pero yo le he roto la nariz a Hodge y le he dado un puñetazo a Rollins en…

Se señala su propia entrepierna, y tanto Riley como Gabe ponen una mueca que en otro momento sería cómica, mientras que Sharon intenta disimular una risa. 

-Joder, Rogers, qué hijo de puta… -consigue jadear Rollins, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Sí? ¿Quieres decírmelo otra vez? –salta Steve, los nervios aún a flor de piel, y la mano de Bucky sobre su antebrazo le calma un poco.

Sam permanece impasible, mirando a Bucky como si quisiera matarle.

–¿Y no crees que si te han atacado deberías denunciarlo? Se merecen que los expulsen…

–Bucky tiene razón, a mí tampoco me conviene verme envuelto en peleas –responde Steve. 

Sam le mira como si los ojos fueran a salírsele de las órbitas, pero la verdad es que, si puede ser, Steve no quiere mezclar a más gente en ese asunto, y menos terminar ante la junta de la escuela. Supone que Sam no tiene mucha experiencia en cómo suelen ir ese tipo de asuntos, pero a los profesores no suele importarles mucho quién haya empezado si tú has tenido la ocurrencia de defenderte y terminar. Además, Bucky le ha ayudado, y no merece que se lo pague metiéndole en un lío que no se ha buscado.

–No creas que porque ahora quieras hacerte el bueno te debo nada.

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Rumlow, pero a ver si la próxima vez tienes las narices de venir a por mí tú solo –le espeta Steve por encima del hombro antes de marcharse.

Después de eso, el humor de todos decae bastante. Como de todas formas el baile está por terminar, van a por unos batidos a una hamburguesería cercana, y todos hablan y el ambiente parece distenderse, aunque de vez en cuando Sam sigue lanzando miradas asesinas en dirección a Bucky, que las ignora con una facilidad remarcable.

A Steve siguen temblándole un poco las manos por debajo de la mesa y el pecho le duele más que el ojo, a pesar de que nota cómo le late y se le hincha y de que debe de estar del color de una ciruela.

Bucky arrastra las patatas fritas que ha pedido hasta él por encima de la mesa.

–Come –dice con suavidad, y Steve sacude la cabeza, pero Bucky insiste–. Confía en mí y come.

Todos se despiden, y esa vez es Sam quien le da un abrazo a Steve que consigue sacarle la tensión del pecho que aún no se ha marchado del todo, aunque tiene que admitir que tener el estómago lleno le ha serenado un poco.

Vuelve con Bucky hasta el aparcamiento, y ninguno de los dos habla hasta que llegan al coche.

–¿Te sientes bien para conducir? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve asiente, tenso.

–Puedo conducir.

–Bien –responde Bucky, y cuando Steve abre las puertas abre el maletero para sacar la mochila y la chaqueta de cuero, que se pone enseguida–. Sé que no sirve de nada, pero lo siento muchísimo, ¿de acuerdo?

Se cuelga la mochila del hombro con su gesto habitual, y se mira sus propias botas, el pelo sobre los ojos.

–Siento mucho… Haberte metido en este lío. Es mi culpa, lo sé, lo sabía y aún así… Gracias por invitarme. Lo he pasado muy bien. Y lo siento. No voy a volver a molestarte, lo juro, gracias otra vez…

Bucky parece dar por terminada su charla incoherente y abrupta, y se da la vuelta, como si tuviera intención de marcharse andando.

–¿Dónde vas? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky le sonríe por encima del hombro.

–No te preocupes por mí, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, me las arreglo, ¿de acuerdo?

–Buck, te he dicho que te llevaría con el coche –dice, aunque no suena bien, no es lo que quiere decir, pero tiene un enfado dentro que no le deja poner las palabras en su sitio, que no le deja encontrar las adecuadas.

Bucky pone los ojos en blanco.

–Voy al taller de Dugan, no queda lejos. No quería llegar tan tarde a casa, y lo he arreglado con él, no hay ningún problema. Voy andando de la escuela al taller constantemente.

–¿Piensas dormir allí? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky se encoge de hombros y asiente, como si no fuera nada, y Steve se encuentra hablando, palabras en el aire antes de que su cerebro tenga tiempo a intervenir–. Duerme en mi casa.

Bucky vuelve a sonreír, mira a un lado, vuelve a mirarle a él.

–No tienes que hacer esto.

–¿Hacer qué? –pregunta Steve, tan frustrado que está apretando la puerta del coche bajo la mano.

–No… no soy un perro callejero, no…

–¿Qué?

–Olvídalo –resopla Bucky–. Mira, después de esta noche, los dos sabemos que ni tú ni tus amigos vais a querer saber mucho de mí, y no os culpo, porque lo de Brock me lo busqué yo solo. 

–¿Por qué? –pregunta Steve, y sabe que no tiene ningún derecho, a pedir explicaciones, pero no puede entenderlo, por qué Bucky, que es inteligente y divertido y es _buena persona_ , lo sabe de una manera instintiva, confía en él sin tener ninguna razón por ello, por qué iría por ahí con alguien como Rumlow, por qué… –Tú y Rumlow. ¿Por qué?

Sabe que la ha cagado cuando Bucky alza los ojos hacia él, tan heridos que Steve quiere coger sus palabras, arrugarlas hasta hacer una bola con ellas y tragársela entera y en seco.

–Porque… Porque sí, Steve –responde Bucky, y está reculando físicamente, alejándose de él, dando pasos hacia atrás–. ¿Crees que todo el mundo es tan perfecto como tú? Estás ahí, por encima de todos, pero a lo mejor el resto preferimos tener a alguien, no sentirnos solos aunque no sea la persona perfecta… Y no es nada malo, joder, no tengo por qué explicártelo…

–Eso no es… –empieza a protestar Steve, y tiene un nudo en el pecho que le sube a la garganta.

–Te lo dije, que no soy cómo tú. Sí, joder, lo que ha dicho Brock era verdad –dice, ojos azules fijos en los suyos, y Steve no sabe si espera que aparte la mirada, que se vaya sin él, pero no va a hacerlo–. Lo que te ha hecho hoy ha sido una putada, ¿de acuerdo? De las gordas, ir a por ti de esa forma, y sé que está muy lejos de ser perfecto, pero como mínimo nunca me ha juzgado, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿No? ¿Y todo lo que te ha dicho? –dice Steve, y está dejando que la bola fea y mezquina que late en su pecho hable por él, solo de pensar que Rumlow le puso una sola mano encima a Bucky…

–Estaba intentando avergonzarme ante ti, porque está tan celoso de ti que no distingue el derecho del revés. 

–De mí –dice Steve, seco, y Bucky ríe y por primera vez sí tiene la impresión de que se está riendo de él, aunque Bucky parece alterado, pasándose una mano por el pelo y sacudiendo la cabeza, ojos apretados.

–Sí, de ti, Steve –dice con suavidad–. Quería que me vieras como lo estás haciendo ahora. Ha conseguido exactamente lo que quería.

–No ha conseguido nada –insiste Steve, aunque Bucy está sacudiendo la cabeza, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como si se abrazara–. Buck, por favor, mírame.

Bucky alza la mirada, y Steve se acerca a él, manos en alto. Odia pensar que Bucky pueda creer que le haría algo, que le haría ninguna clase de daño… No sabe qué hacer consigo mismo cuando toma esa actitud defensiva. Bucky parece relajarse un poco.

–¿Qué? –pregunta, y Steve da un último paso, dejando algo de espacio entre los dos.

No le gusta que haya estado con Rumlow. No soporta que haya estado con Rumlow. Pero no tiene derecho a decírselo, no tiene ningún derecho a pedirle que no vuelva a hacerlo, así que intenta tragarse ese sentimiento lo mejor que puede, empujarlo tan dentro de él mismo como sabe.

–Buck, por favor. ¿Puedes subir al coche y venir a dormir a mi casa?

Bucky le mira por un momento como si fuera a seguir discutiendo, pero al final deja caer los hombros, como una derrota, como si estuviera demasiado agotado para luchar más, y asiente.

–De acuerdo. Vamos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dije John Hugues, ¿no? porque hay una escena en este capítulo directamente robada de _Some Kind of Wonderful_ :p

Es la primera vez que Bucky está en su habitación, pero Steve está demasiado agotado para sentir ninguna clase de nervios. Ahora que la adrenalina de la pelea se ha evaporado, siente el peso de todo el día, del entreno y las clases y las horas trabajadas y del baile, de la pelea y el ataque de ansiedad de esa noche. Es como si hubieran pasado un millón de años desde que el despertador ha sonado esa mañana.

–¿Te importa si voy a darme una ducha? –pregunta, en un susurro, porque su madre está durmiendo en la otra punta del pasillo. Bucky, que está de pie en medio de la habitación, niega con la cabeza.

–Estás en tu casa.

–Sí –dice Steve–. Ponte cómodo, haz… lo que quieras. Puedes leer, o… Enciende el portátil si quieres, lo que sea. No voy a tardar más de diez minutos.

En el baño, se deshace de la ropa y la echa directamente al cesto de la ropa sucia, pensando en que va a meterla en la lavadora por la mañana junto con las zapatillas. Se siente asqueroso, después de lo que ha pasado en los lavabos de la escuela. Necesita quitarse el olor, pero no solo eso. Necesita quitarse las huellas de las manos de Rollins y Hodge sobre él, de Rumlow, necesita lavarse la pelea de encima. Regula el agua para que salga más caliente que de costumbre y se frota con rabia.

Se mira en el espejo del baño. En efecto, tiene el ojo tan hinchado que apenas puede abrirlo, y de color morado. Su madre va a dar saltos de alegría cuando lo vea. 

Cuando vuelve a la habitación, Bucky está sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la cama, un libro de Steve apoyado sobre las rodillas. Es _Luces del Norte_ , el primero de una trilogía de fantasía que leyó de más pequeño.

–Es de los pocos libros que he leído de un tirón y por voluntad propia –comenta, y Bucky alza los ojos con una sonrisa irreflexiva, abierta y dejando ver el colmillo que tiene un poco torcido, una que le hace parecer más joven. O quizás solo de la edad que tiene en realidad.

–¿Sí? Parece bueno.

–Llévatelo, ya me lo devolverás –dice Steve de inmediato, y espera que Bucky proteste porque ha empezado a observar que tiene por costumbre convertir cualquier muestra de amabilidad en una discusión, pero esa vez solo asiente.

–Vale.

–¿Quieres darte una ducha tú también?

–Nah, estoy bien, solo… Voy a lavarme los dientes y cambiarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve le busca un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta para que los utilice como pijama, y Bucky abre la cremallera de su mochila y saca un pequeño estuche transparente dentro del cual hay un cepillo de dientes, un tubo de dentífrico, y un bote de champú. 

Cuando Bucky vuelve del baño, Steve está tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, y los entreabre cuando oye el leve crujido de la puerta y los pasos de sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo de madera. 

–Eh –dice, para indicarle que no está dormido. Bucky se apoya en la puerta.

–Eh –susurra Bucky–. Deberías ponerte hielo en ese ojo antes de dormirte. ¿Tienes guisantes en el congelador?

–No.

–Steve. No me hagas bajar y traerte una pizza congelada –dice Bucky, una amenaza que solo suena a medias como una broma, y Steve se levanta con un gruñido.

Vuelve con una de las bolsas rellenas de un gel especial que su madre guarda en el congelador, y se la aplica en el ojo, aspirando aire entre los dientes, mientras él y Bucky ven un capítulo de Bob Esponja en el ordenador. Solo para hacer algo. Porque los dos parecen haberse quedado sin energías para nada más pero ninguno de los dos parece tener prisa para despedirse y ponerse a dormir. Steve no quiere tener que bajarse de la cama para ponerse él solo en la esterilla y el saco de dormir que ha colocado en el suelo. La presión de Bucky sentado a su lado, hombro contra hombro, muslo contra muslo, sintiendo su cuerpo subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, su calor, la piel de su brazo rozándole, es demasiado agradable. Es demasiado reconfortante. 

Los colores de los dibujos animados bailan sobre las paredes de la habitación, y Steve se da cuenta de que Bucky no está mirando la pantalla del portátil, sino que está recorriendo la habitación con los ojos, fijándose en los pósteres y dibujos que tiene en las paredes, sonriendo un poco cuando repara en la maqueta del Spitfire que cuelga del techo, observando las estanterías. 

–Lo de que te gusta Springsteen iba en serio, ¿eh? –dice, señalando hacia su colección de casetes y CD, que Steve no llega a ver con claridad porque no se ha molestado en ponerse las gafas después de quitarse el hielo y dejarlo en la mesilla de noche, envuelto en un paño de cocina.

–Eran todos de mi padre.

–¿Le echas de menos? –pregunta Bucky, y no es exactamente lo que Steve esperaba. Solo asiente, incapaz de hablar de ningún tema pesado esa noche, y Bucky también asiente–. Lo siento. No… Tus dibujos son una pasada. El de Mística es mi favorito, claro.

Steve sonríe. Lo hizo pensando en Bucky, y le gustó el resultado, así que lo colgó en el tablero de corcho que tiene sobre el escritorio. 

–Quédatelo si quieres –ofrece, e intenta sonar despreocupado, casual, como si no le importara si Bucky dice que no, pero el corazón vuelve a acelerársele.

–¿Seguro? –pregunta Bucky, como si tuviera algún valor, como si no fuera un trozo de papel sobre el que Steve ha garabateado con un lápiz.

–Claro.

–Vale. Gracias –responde Bucky, con una de esas sonrisas brillantes que le hacen sentir como si fuera a salir volando.

–No es nada –murmura Steve.

Siguen mirando un episodio absurdo de Bob Esponja, y Steve no está prestando atención al argumento ni a nada de lo que está ocurriendo, solo deja que los personajes hablen y se muevan de fondo mientras se va relajando contra Bucky, deshaciéndose contra él. No puede evitar acordarse de la fuerza con la que le ha sujetado en el baño de la escuela, de la firmeza y la calidez de las manos de Bucky sobre sus hombros, de cómo Bucky ha resistido cada una de sus embestidas con su cuerpo, apartándole de Rumlow. De cómo le ha susurrado en ese momento de confusión y demasiados gritos, como si Steve fuera lo único que le importaba. 

Antes de darse cuenta, la respiración se le ha hecho más pesada y apenas se atreve a moverse, porque se ha ido haciendo consciente de todos los sitios donde él y Bucky se están tocando, de una forma nueva. No es como las otras veces que han estado tirados en el sofá, peleándose con los pies y enredando las piernas. Ahora, en la oscuridad de su habitación, sentados los dos sobre su cama, la forma en que están pegados el uno al otro sin mirarse tiene un cierto peso con el que Steve no sabe qué hacer. Algo en la actitud de Bucky ha cambiado también. Está demasiado quieto, como si apenas respirara, los ojos clavados en la pantalla como si Bob Esponja fuera lo más interesante que ha visto en su vida.

Steve apoya la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared, observando los colores borrosos en la pantalla e intentando volver a relajarse, y su cuerpo entero se tensa cuando siente los dedos de Bucky moverse contra su muslo, el peso de su cabeza contra el hombro, su calidez a través del algodón de la camiseta. Se tumba para mirarle, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, pero lo único que ve es el pelo suelto de Bucky, que le oculta el rostro, y entonces siente la humedad de sus labios sobre la piel desnuda de la curva del cuello. Steve respira con tal fuerza que es casi un jadeo, y suena escandaloso, como si resonara por encima de las voces estridentes de los dibujos. Bucky vuelve a moverse, inclinándose un poco más hacia él, dedos cayendo en el interior de su muslo, donde la piel es sensible y nunca nadie le ha tocado jamás, sus labios moviéndose por encima del cuello de Steve, subiendo, tan calientes que le provocan un escalofrío que le recorre la columna. 

Está paralizado. La nariz de Bucky, acariciándole con suavidad por debajo del lóbulo de la oreja, la hace sentirse como si fuera a derretirse, pero su dedos han empezado a trazar círculos en la cara interior del muslo de Steve y todas las sensaciones parecen secundarias a la forma en que el corazón le golpea el pecho y al ruido de sus propios latidos rugiéndole como el mar en los oídos, a una sensación de pánico creciente que le está cerrando entero aunque no quiere, no quiere.

Coloca una mano sobre la que Bucky tiene en su muslo, con suavidad.

–Bucky, no –susurra, y apenas reconoce su propia voz, ronca y grave.

Bucky se aparta de él como si le hubiera quemado con un hierro al rojo vivo, se aparta con tal fuerza que cae de culo en el suelo, sobre el saco de dormir, y no parece ni darse cuenta.

–Lo siento –dice, y se le ve asustado, casi fuera de sí, ojos muy abiertos–. Lo siento, joder, Steve, lo siento, voy a, voy a… 

Se está levantando, recogiendo su mochila, y Steve también salta de la cama, aunque tiene las piernas tan temblorosas que apenas le sostienen, y normalmente intenta no tocar a Bucky sin dejarle un momento para ver que está a punto de hacerlo porque siempre parece tan receloso, tan a la defensiva, pero en ese momento necesita hacer que se pare un momento, necesita hacerle volver allí con él, hacer que le escuche. Si le deja escapar por esa puerta en plena noche, creyendo que Steve le ha rechazado, o incluso que está enfadado con él, no sabe cómo van a arreglarlo. Le pone las manos sobre los hombros, le hace detenerse un momento, a pesar de que Bucky sigue esquivándole la mirada, tapándose con una cortina de pelo, medio arrodillado en el suelo.

–Bucky, no pasa nada, ¿me oyes? –dice Steve, intentando no alzar demasiado la voz para no despertar a su madre–. Bucky, no estoy enfadado, y no quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes.

Bucky asiente, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que va a abrírselo, pero como no ha intentado apartarse de él, Steve se atreve a trazar círculos con los pulgares sobre sus hombros, procurando calmarle, transmitirle algo de la seguridad que ni él mismo siento en ese momento.

–Lo siento –repite Bucky, aún con la mochila en el regazo, aunque suena menos como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de pánico, más él mismo.

–No tienes que sentirlo… –dice Steve, y suspira–. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir? Este día está siendo…

–Una mierda –dice Bucky, sacudiendo la cabeza, sus ojos clavados en el suelo como si allí estuviera encontrando todos los secretos del universo.

–No. Solo algunas partes –dice Steve–. Pero… creo que va a ser mejor que termine de una vez.

Bucky asiente, y se deja arrastrar hasta la cama, donde se hace un ovillo, de cara a la pared. Steve cierra la tapa de portátil sin molestarse en apagar el ordenador, a pesar de lo cuidadoso que es normalmente con esa clase de detalles, y se agacha para abrir el saco de dormir y colocar un par de almohadas de la mejor forma que puede para no terminar con tortícolis. 

–No tienes que dormir en el suelo –dice Bucky desde la cama. 

Sigue exactamente en la misma postura, pero su voz suena clara, segura de una forma inesperada, y no es que a Steve le importe demasiado dormir unas cuantas horas en el suelo, está tan cansado que podría dormir de pie, pero no quiere esa sensación de extrañeza colgando entre los dos como un mal presagio… Y no quería perder la sensación reconfortante de la proximidad física de Bucky, no quería apartarle de él, solo… No tiene ni idea.

La intimidad de antes se ha esfumado, incluso cuando se sienta en el borde de la cama y les cubre a los dos con el edredón. Se tumba de espaldas a Bucky, rodillas fuera de la cama y los omóplatos de los dos en contacto, y hay cosas que tiene que decir, que explicar, pero en cuanto su cabeza toca la almohada los pensamientos se le vuelven pesados y espesos y su cuerpo le arrastra hacia abajo, hacia la oscuridad.

***

Steve despierta de madrugada, cuando la habitación está teñida del gris metálico del otoño, y le cuesta unos segundos desprenderse de la sensación desagradable del sueño que estaba teniendo. Era Rumlow, y los baños, y era Bucky, algo malo le pasaba a Bucky. 

Pero Bucky está allí con él, durmiendo, su espalda subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, sin haberse movido. Steve tiene la impresión de que él lleva toda la noche dando vueltas. De alguna forma ha colado las piernas debajo los pies de Bucky, y está utilizando su espalda de almohada. La verdad es que es un poco demasiado huesuda para ser cómoda, pero es cálida, y Bucky huele tan bien que se permite cerrar los ojos y no moverse, solo unos instantes más, en los que no quiere pensar ni en nada de lo que pasó ayer ni en lo que tiene que pasar en un futuro.

Debe de volver a quedarse dormido, porque la próxima vez que abre los ojos el sol está mucho más alto en el cielo y una alarma desconocida suena en algún rincón de la habitación.

Bucky se remueve, y Steve se despega de su espalda para dejarle espacio. Bucky se sienta con un gruñido, el pelo alborotado y los ojos hinchados de sueño, se sube las rodillas al pecho y vuelve a dejar caer la cabeza sobre ellas. Steve se aventura a tocarle una pantorrilla con el índice, y Bucky tuerce la cabeza hacia él y le mira, el azul de sus ojos casi escondido entre las pestañas pegadas. Tiene una sombra de barba en las mejillas. Está horrible. 

Es lo mejor que Steve ha visto en su vida.

–He dormido como un muerto –dice Bucky, y en efecto, su voz suena como algo salido de una tumba.

–¿Tienes que marcharte? –pregunta, y Bucky asiente y prácticamente se arrastra hasta los pies de la cama, gateando, y se deja caer en el suelo, donde encuentra su móvil y por fin, por fin la alarma infernal se apaga. Steve suspira, y se estira entero.

–Taller, a las ocho –dice Bucky, y señala la puerta de la habitación, el asa de la mochila en una mano. 

–¿Baño? –pregunta Steve, intentando solidarizarse un poco con él aunque lo que de verdad quiere es sacar el móvil y hacerle mil fotos para tomarle el pelo después y, bueno, para qué engañarse, para tenerlas y poder mirarlas siempre que pueda. Bucky Barnes, el chico más sexy de toda la escuela –de nuevo, un dato objetivo–, convertido en un ogro gruñón antes del primer café.

Bucky asiente, y Steve juraría que está poniendo un mohín con los labios.

–Date una ducha y despéjate –le dice Steve, bajando los pies al suelo–. Yo preparo café.

–No te levantes, no trabajas hasta el mediodía –dice Bucky, ahogando un bostezo tras la mano, y Steve se encoge de hombros.

–No te preocupes. No voy a poder volver a dormirme de todos modos.

Cuando Bucky baja a la cocina, vuelve a parecer él mismo, y el único rastro que queda de todo el sueño acumulado que no ha conseguido recuperar en unas pocas horas son las ojeras que tiene bajo los ojos. Va vestido con ropa limpia, distinta a la que llevaba en el baile: vaqueros claros rotos por las rodillas y una sudadera, negra, por supuesto. Steve no puede evitar preguntarse si duerme muy a menudo en el taller.

–Café –le dice, pasándole una taza humeante que Bucky toma entre las dos manos, acurrucándosela contra el pecho y dando sorbos pequeñitos.

–Eres una persona de mañanas –le dice Bucky, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, mirándole con los ojos llenos de acusación. 

Steve sonríe.

–Sip.

–Tendría que haberlo imaginado…

La verdad es que siempre suele verlo todo más claro con la luz del día. Los fantasmas desaparecen y los problemas tienen soluciones. 

Quizás si Bucky hubiera intentado lo que intentó por la noche de mañana… Steve sigue siendo incapaz de apartar la mirada de él, aún más ahora que han dormido en una misma cama, a pesar de que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores. Tiene que empezar a reconocer que hay algo magnético en Bucky, algo que le hace brillar por encima de cualquier otra persona, que le atrae como nadie lo ha hecho antes. Pero ayer por la noche… se bloqueó. Sigue demasiado hecho un lío para sacar el tema. Podría decirle que no está preparado, pero eso implicaría que puede estarlo en un futuro, y… No está seguro.

–He cogido el libro que te dije ayer de tu habitación –murmura Bucky dentro de su café–. Te lo devuelvo cuando termine.

–Claro –responde Steve–. Puedes seguir con el segundo si te gusta la saga.

Bucky solo se encoge de hombros, y Steve, que no sabe qué hacer con ese silencio tenso que se ha instalado entre los dos y que parece llenar la cocina entera, va a por un bol en el armario.

–¿Tienes tiempo para comer? Voy a hacerme leche con cereales.

Bucky niega con la cabeza, se echa un vistazo al móvil.

–Nah. Nunca tengo hambre cuando acabo de levantarme. Además, tendría que ir tirando si quiero pillar el bus a tiempo…

–Vale –dice Steve, y quiere añadir algo. Quiere preguntarle si están bien. Quiere darle un abrazo. Pero Bucky está cerrado y a millas de distancia de él, parapetado tras una muralla de hostilidad que hace que Steve quiera gritar de frustración.

Se despiden con una media promesa de hablarse luego, y cuando Bucky cierra la puerta con cuidado tras él Steve se siente extrañamente vacío. 

Come los cereales como si masticara cartón, sin apenas notar el sabor, y después sube para recoger el saco de dormir y la esterilla del suelo de su habitación que nadie ha utilizado y para bajar la cesta de la colada al cuarto de la lavadora y poner una con la ropa de ayer y con la que Bucky ha utilizado como pijama, que le ha dejado pulcramente doblada sobre la cama, además de las toallas que los dos han usado. Cuando vuelve a la cocina encuentra a su madre sentada en la mesa, comiendo tostadas con mantequilla y bebiendo el café que ha quedado de la cafetera que él mismo ha preparado antes. Alza la vista del libro que está leyendo, y su sonrisa desaparece cuando le ve el ojo. Está mejor que la noche pasada, pero no mucho.

–¿Quieres explicarme algo?

Steve suspira. Tendría que haber sabido que no iba a librarse tan fácilmente. No con su madre. Le explica la pelea por encima, aunque deja muchos detalles fuera, y ella le mira con el ceño fruncido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Me alegro de que tus amigos estuvieran contigo –dice al final, algo reticente–. Pero si crees que ese chico puede volver a atacarte…

–No –dice Steve, con más seguridad de la que siente–. Por favor, mamá, no.

Puede ver que está reprimiendo una protesta, así que intenta cambiar de tema para desviar la conversación. 

–Bucky ha dormido aquí –dice, y por fin los surcos de preocupación en la frente de su madre se suavizan un poco.

–Lo sé.

–¿Estás enfadada?

–No. Es decir, sí, estoy enfadada con el chico que te ha hecho esto, pero no contigo ni con tu amigo por dormir aquí –dice su madre, ladeando la cabeza como si lo considerara–. ¿Tendría que estarlo? 

Steve se deja caer sobre una silla, y le da un sorbo al café de su madre, a pesar de que ya ha tomado demasiado antes. Ella no comenta nada, pero le mira un poco sorprendida.

–Siento no haberte avisado, no sabía que iba a quedarse.

–Es tu casa, puedes traer amigos a dormir cuando quieras, y eres mayor, y sé qué eres responsable –dice su madre, y entorna los ojos–. ¿Crees que va a volver a quedarse?

Esa pregunta no es tan fácil, después de lo que pasó por la noche, de la extrañeza entre los dos esa mañana. Pero espera que sí, que su casa sea un sitio al que Bucky puede acudir si lo necesita, antes que tener que dormir solo en un taller.

–Puede –dice al final, ofreciendo una respuesta un poco ambigua, y su madre vuelve a sonreírle y, gracias a Dios, no vuelve a preguntarle nada más.

Steve pasa el rato antes de ir a trabajar escuchando música tumbado en su cama, porque está demasiado agotado mentalmente para ni plantearse empezar con los deberes, y cuando se está preparando para marcharse, se da cuenta de que el dibujo de Mística ha desaparecido del tablero, y en su lugar, sujeto con la misma chincheta, hay una página arrancada de una libreta con una carita sonriente dibujada encima.

La deja justo donde está, sonriendo de verdad por primera vez desde que ha despertado.

***

Natasha no se toma muy bien lo del ojo morado.

–¿Se puede saber que has hecho? –dice en cuanto Steve pone un pie dentro del bar, voz gélida y brazos en jarras, y le arrastra a la parte trasera, donde los clientes no pueden verlos, y empieza a rebuscar dentro de su bolso.

–Si llega a haber cualquier otro encargado te habría mandado directo a casa –dice, mientras le hace sentarse en una pila de cajas de plástico vacías para poder ponerle maquillaje alrededor del ojo–. Y si llega a verte Jones te habría puesto de patas en la calle al momento… No soporta las peleas, le he visto llamar a la policía porque dos chicos se estaban gritando en la entrada…

A pesar de que las palabras de Natasha son afiladas, sus movimientos son suaves cuando le da toques ligeros con una esponja sobre el ojo mientras le sujeta la barbilla con delicadeza con la otra mano. Steve se relaja solo con que le toque de esa forma, y casi le sabe mal cuando se aparta de él con un paso hacia atrás y le mira con ojo crítico, examinando su propia obra.

–Es lo mejor que se puede hacer, dadas las circunstancias, pero no es perfecto –dice, disgustada–. Ni se te ocurra volver a presentarte así a trabajar, Rogers.

–No, señora –promete, sin rastro de sarcasmo, aunque la verdad es que por una vez no se buscó que le hicieran una cara nueva. Sienta mejor cuando por lo menos ha hecho algo para provocarlo.

Natasha frunce los labios, nada encantada con su intento de aligerar un poco el ambiente, y le manda a limpiar los baños, lo que Steve sabe que es un castigo porque normalmente solo se hace por la noche. No protesta. De hecho, le está bien hacer algo de penitencia. Él también quiere castigarse a sí mismo y no sabe ni por qué.

Ese día no trabaja bien. Quizás es la frialdad con la que le trata Natasha, o el agotamiento de haber dormido apenas unas tres horas, o el peso de todo en lo que no intenta pensar, pero la cuestión es que se lía con dos pedidos y termina por mezclarlos y tener que volver a preparar las bebidas, rompe una taza, y se equivoca al cobrar una mesa que le avisan de que quieren la cuenta por separado después de que ya se la haya hecho conjunta. Por lo menos, se dice en cuanto por fin, por fin llega la hora de cerrar la persiana, no ha matado a nadie. Pero ese día, lo de intentar ver la cara positiva de las cosas no le ayuda de mucho, y alza taburetes y barre suelos con la cabeza baja, taciturno y callado. 

Mientras los dos recogen, Natasha conecta su teléfono al equipo de audio en el que siempre suena jazz durante las horas en que están abiertos, y una música suave de voces que cantan como si susurraran invade el local. Steve agradece de inmediato que no sea ningún tipo de rock, y sobretodo ninguno de esos grupos demasiado ruidosos que a Bucky le gustan cuando ponen en la radio. Si oye a alguien gritar esa noche, incluso si es en una canción, va a romper algo aunque después tenga que gastarse todo lo que ha ganado trabajando hasta el momento para pagarlo.

–Me gusta, la música –dice, cuando termina de fregar el suelo y vaciar el cubo con el agua sucia en la parte de atrás–. ¿Qué es?

Natasha ha limpiado la cafetera y todos los utensilios de cocina y ha ordenado y cerrado el frigorífico. Se ha puesto su propia ropa, unos vaqueros claros con unas converse de color rosa con cordones de arcoíris, y una camiseta negra con el cuello recortado, y sobre la barra hay dos vasos para llevar.

–The New Pornographers –responde, y Steve resopla, pone una mueca.

–No termino de pillar qué clase de nombres tienen los grupos que os gustan a ti y Bucky. 

La expresión de Natasha no llega a ser una sonrisa, pero por lo menos se suaviza un poco.

–Ve a cambiarte.

Cuando Steve vuelve, el suelo está seco del todo y Natasha ha bajado un taburete y está tomando sorbos de uno de los vasos sentada en él, balanceando los pies, que no llegan a tocarle el suelo. Le alarga el otro vaso a Steve. Es chocolate caliente.

–Gracias –dice, soplando dentro para poder bebérselo sin chamuscarse la lengua–. ¿Tanta pena doy?

Natasha alza una ceja, y al final asiente.

–Muchísima, Steve. ¿Tienes ganas de contarme por qué llevas todo el día actuando como si alguien hubiera matado a tus cachorros?

Steve vuelve a poner una mueca. Como metáfora, a lo mejor queda un poco lejos. Le sabe mal inmediatamente por los cachorros. Aunque solo sean hipotéticos.

–No hay ningún cachorro, es… es Bucky, ¿de acuerdo? –dice, aunque está seguro de que Natasha ya lo sabe y solo le está tirando de la lengua. 

Ella alza una mano entre los dos, la palma hacia el suelo, y la mueve hacia los lados, indicando la poca diferencia que hay entre una cosa y otra, y Steve pone los ojos en blanco.   
Lleva todo el día intentando ignorar las últimas veinticuatro horas de su vida, pero es como intentar mantener un dique cerrado. Al parecer las palabras quieren escapar de él.

–Tuve una pelea… En parte por él.

No quiere decir que fuera su culpa, porque Bucky no tiene nada que ver con que Rumlow sea violento y mezquino y esa clase de persona que siempre quiere hacer pagar a alguien más por lo que se ha buscado él solo, pero. Bucky estaba implicado.

–Me he imaginado que él no te ha hecho esto –dice Natasha, y Steve niega con la cabeza de inmediato–. ¿Quieres hablarlo? 

Termina por bajar un taburete y dejarse caer sobre él. Han dejado encendido el fluorescente de la cocina, y las luces de la calle se cuelan al interior por las cristaleras, pero él y Natasha están medio sumidos en la penumbra. Es más fácil de esa forma.

Steve toma aire, y decide hacerlo como si se arrancara una tirita. 

–Bucky intentó enrollarse conmigo y le dije que no –dice.

Doloroso pero rápido.

Alza la mirada hacia Natasha, que no parece exactamente sorprendida.

–¿Y por eso llevas todo el día cabreado?

–Supongo –admite Steve–. No sé si lo he estropeado todo, ¿vale? Estábamos en mi habitación, después del baile y de la pelea y todo, estábamos sentados en mi cama, viendo Bob Esponja… 

Suena tan ridículo que se le escapa una risa nerviosa, y se frota los ojos. Agradece que Natasha no le interrumpa.

–Y entonces Bucky empezó a… –inhala, y cuando vuelve a exhalar suena tembloroso. No se ha permitido volver a pensar en ello, pero ahora, solo de recordarlo, es como si aún sintiera el calor de los labios de Bucky sobre la piel del cuello, como si le hubiera dejado un rastro que Natasha pudiera ver. Se lleva la mano al punto donde le besó, y frota con la palma de la mano, como si pudiera borrar la sensación fantasma que le cosquillea ahí.

–¿No te gustó? –pregunta Natasha con suavidad, y Steve alza la cabeza para mirarla. Le está observando con la cabeza un poco torcida, las puntas de su melena, que lleva suelta, rozándole el hombro blanco y desnudo.

–No es que no me gustara –intenta explicar Steve, yendo poco a poco porque no está muy seguro de lo que va a decir hasta que lo pone en voz alta–. Podría haberme gustado, pero… Joder, había sido una noche muy larga. Un tío al que odio, lo siento pero le odio aunque sé que no está bien, me había dejado el ojo en la funeraria y sus amigos habían intentado meterme la cabeza en un retrete de la escuela, en serio, como en una peli mala de instituto, te juro que no sabía que estas cosas pasaban en la vida real… Y después Bucky va y me dice que es porque Rumlow está celoso de mí, porque por lo visto había algo entre él y el gilipollas ese, algo… sexo. Pero, no te lo pierdas, antes de la escenita de los lavabos, acababa de ver a Bucky besar a un chico del equipo de básquet y entonces va y… en mi habitación… Ni intentó besarme, solo… No pude, lo que él quería, no…

–Steve –le interrumpe Natasha con suavidad.

–¿Qué?

–Respira.

Steve lo hace. Toma aire y vuelve a soltarlo, y por fin, por fin es como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, porque lo ha dicho todo, es feo y es horrible, pero lo ha dicho.

–Uau –dice Natasha–. Es la primera vez que te oigo decir palabrotas. Pensaba que eras incapaz. O que tu religión no te lo permitía…

–No soy religioso… Bueno, un poco, pero no… –Steve sacude la cabeza, porque está descarrilando otra vez–. Nat, ¿por qué haces esto? Quiero decir, no tienes por qué escuchar mis problemas. Sé que no son ni problemas, que es solo… Lo que quiero decir es que no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo con esto, tú tendrás tus cosas.

Steve se encoge de hombros, y Natasha sonríe.

–No te creas. Yo también llegué aquí hace pocos meses, no conozco a mucha gente.

–¿No? –pregunta Steve, sorprendido–. ¿Dónde vivías antes?

–Moscú. En Russia –responde ella, y a Steve le cuesta unos segundos hacerse a la idea de que no le está tomando el pelo.

–Russia.

–Russia –asiente Natasha, y su sonrisa se ensancha–. ¿Crees que tengo algo de acento?

–No –dice Steve de inmediato–. No tienes ninguna clase de acento, es decir, difícil de ubicar... Nada de Nueva York, sin duda, pero no me había fijado hasta ahora.

–¡Gracias! –exclama Natasha, con una sonrisa de felicidad–. He practicado mucho. Estoy perfeccionando mi inglés.

–Creo que me gustaría oír tu acento –se aventura a decir Steve–. Entonces… ¿el ruso es tu primera lengua?

Ella asiente, y alza un dedo.

–Sé lo que estás a punto de pedirme, y la respuesta es no.

–¡Eh! Aún no sabes lo que iba a…

–Ibas a pedirme que te dijera algo en ruso –le interrumpe Natasha, muy poco impresionada, y Steve encoge un hombro, esboza una sonrisa que espera que parezca tímida y no absurda.

–Vale, me has pillado, iba a pedírtelo –admite, y alza el vaso–. Eh, Nat, gracias por esto. En serio. 

–Lo hago en beneficio propio –responde ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. Quién sabe con quién voy a terminar de compañero si te despiden.

–Vaya, gracias –dice Steve, riendo, y ella le dedica una inclinación de cabeza. 

Natasha apura su chocolate caliente y deja el vaso sobre la barra, y se tumba en el taburete para estar de cara a él.

–Steve, voy hacerte una de aquellas preguntas a las que no tienes por qué responder –le avisa, y él se encoge de hombros.

–De acuerdo.

–¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien?

–No –admite Steve, apartando la vista y pasándose una mano por el pelo solo para hacer algo. No se avergüenza porque es, en su mayor parte, una decisión propia, pero sigue sin ser fácil decirlo en voz alta–. No, nunca.

–Bésame a mí –dice Natasha, con la misma naturalidad que si le estuviera pidiendo que le pasara el grano de café arábica, solo que sus labios se curvan hacia un lado en una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones y el brillo de sus ojos es un reto en sí mismo, y Steve nunca habría pensado que esa sería su reacción a tal sugerencia, pero no puede evitarlo, la risa brota de su pecho como si fueran burbujas en una copa de champán ascendiendo a la superficie.

–¿Qué?

Natasha encoge un hombro. El que lleva desnudo porque el cuello recortado de la camiseta ha ido resbalando hacia ese lado hasta dejar al descubierto la tira de un sostén negro. 

–Es solo un beso, Steve. Tú tienes ganas y yo tengo ganas, no hay nada de malo.

–Lo sé. Sé que no hay nada de malo –vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo, intentado hacer algo con ese flequillo que un día va a raparse al cero–. Pero creo que estás intentando darme algún tipo de lección y no estoy seguro de que me guste.

–No es ninguna lección. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a querer que Bucky te trate de una forma especial.

–No he dicho eso.

–Un poquito sí lo has dicho –replica Natasha–. Te preocupa lo que ha hecho con otros, y voy a asumir que no es porque te escandalice o porque le juzgues por ello…

–No soy tan capullo –murmura Steve, y Natasha sigue hablando, sin dejar que le interrumpa.

–… sino porque no quieres ser uno más en una larga lista de ligues. 

–No lo sé, Nat. No lo sé. Puede –dice, un poco derrotado–. O puede que simplemente no… De acuerdo, no es el primer chico en el que me he fijado, pero nunca había pensado que podía querer algo con otro chico hasta que le conocí y… quizás, a la hora de la verdad, no es lo mío y solo me gustan las chicas de esa forma… Te juro que no lo sé. Estoy hecho un lío.

–Lo sé –dice Natasha, y suena comprensiva–. Sé lo que es, he estado en tu lugar, créeme. Pero me parece que dándole vueltas a todo dentro de tu cabeza hasta que te salga humo de las orejas no vas a llegar muy lejos.

–¿Por eso quieres… que te bese? –pregunta, obligándose a decirlo como si la sola palabra no le hiciera temblar el estómago.

Natasha vuelve a sonreírle, arrastrando los dientes, blancos y bonitos, por encima del labio inferior, lo que es muy injusto.

–No. Quiero que me beses porque quiero que me beses. Porque creo que a lo mejor los dos nos merecemos darnos esto, esta noche.

Deja caer las rodillas a los lados, de forma que la tela de los vaqueros se le arruga en las curvas de los muslos, y le atrae con una mano.

–Ven aquí, anda.

Steve baja del taburete de un salto como si se viera hacerlo desde fuera, incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que le está pasando a él. Se queda a una cierta distancia prudencial, y Natasha pone los ojos en blanco.

–No voy a morderte.

Steve cierra la distancia entre los dos, y Natasha le pone la mano en la mejilla. Sentada en el taburete, es tan alta como él, de forma que no tiene que bajar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Que por cierto son verdes. Los más verdes que ha visto en su vida.

–¿Quieres, no? –pregunta en un susurro, el primer atisbo de incerteza que Natasha le ha permitido ver desde que se conocieron, solo unas semanas atrás, y Steve asiente. 

Lo quiere desde que la vio con los labios pintados del mismo color rojo intenso que su pelo, dándole órdenes como si fuera su sargento. Supone que lo es un poco, ya que como encargada está a cargo del resto de empleados durante sus turnos. La idea no tendría que gustarle tanto, está seguro.

Natasha le traza la línea de la mandíbula, una caricia tan suave que le hace temblar, y después le recoge las manos.

–Pónmelas aquí.

Se las lleva a las caderas, justo a la curva de la parte superior de sus muslos, donde Steve las quería desde el principio, y ella le pasa los brazos por el cuello, le acaricia la nuca, uñas cortas y pintadas de morado haciéndole cosquillas sobre el pelo afeitado. Los ojos de Steve se cierran casi por voluntad propia, y se inclina hacia delante. 

Natasha se encuentra con él a medio camino. Sus labios son suaves, es como caer en una nube, como flotar, pero también es íntimo y sensual. Es como encender un interruptor. Su cuerpo se ilumina por dentro. 

Natasha es quien se mueve primero, acariciándole los labios con los suyos, solo jugueteando con ellos, y Steve se deja llevar, se deja llevar, hasta que Natasha le atrapa el labio inferior entre los suyos succiona un poco y Steve aprieta las manos sobre sus muslos casi sin querer, hundiendo las puntas en su carne por encima de la tela de los vaqueros. Los dos toman aire al mismo tiempo, y cuando vuelven a encontrarse, aún con los labios abiertos, y sus lenguas se tocan por primera vez, enredándose. Steve va a fundirse. Nunca se ha sentido tan… sensual, tan consciente de su propio cuerpo y del de otra persona, de lo parecido que besar es a derretirse, de la fuerza de los dedos de Natasha sobre su nuca y de lo suave que siente su propia piel cuando los dedos de Natasha se deslizan sobre ella. 

Natasha enreda los muslos en sus caderas, le hunde los talones de las zapatillas en la curva entre sus muslos y sus nalgas, y Steve emite un ruido por el que no consigue sentirse avergonzado, apretando los brazos alrededor de ella. Natasha le resigue los hombros con las manos, arriba y abajo y vuelta a empezar, y la piel de Steve quema debajo de la tela de la camiseta, quiere arrancársela para sentir a Natasha tocarle, piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. 

Las manos de Steve siguen agarradas a las caderas de Natasha y apenas puede pensar en más que en el beso, en lo íntimo que es, respirando el uno contra el otro, moviéndose, desnudándose el uno para el otro solo con el movimiento de sus labios, sin espacio para disimular, para guardar reservas, sin poder esconderse, un círculo de feedback eterno entre el uno y el otro.

Parece haber pasado una eternidad cuando Natasha se echa atrás, aunque no pueden haber sido más que un par de minutos. 

–Steve –susurra. El verde de sus ojos se ha reducido a un anillo alrededor de las pupilas dilatadas. Parece sorprendida. Tanto como él. Steve sigue teniendo las manos sobre ella, y ella no ha bajado las piernas, no ha dejado de acariciarle el cuello y la mandíbula incluso ahora, mientras se miran como si acabaran de aterrizar en un planeta desconocido. 

El roce de sus dedos sigue haciéndole temblar, y a pesar de que ella sigue con las piernas –mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen– enredadas en sus caderas como si nunca fuera a dejarle escapar, Steve intenta mantener una cierta distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Natasha porque quizás no es el momento de hacerle notar el pequeño –no tan pequeño– problema que tiene entre las piernas. No sabe mucho de etiqueta en esas situaciones, pero tiene la certeza de que restregarse contra una chica después de haberla besado por primera vez no es lo más educado del mundo.

–Ahí va mi primer beso –dice Steve, intentando aligerar un poco la tensión del momento, e inmediatamente se da una colleja mental porque, ¿en serio?–. Mmm… 

Natasha no le da un empujón y se marcha con cara de asco, gracias a Dios. Natasha está sonrojada. Natasha. Está. Sonrojada. No quiere ni imaginar cómo debe de estar él. 

Los pulgares de Natasha pasan por encima de sus mejillas. 

–Quiero volver a hacerlo –dice, la voz tan ronca que Steve tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento y no pensar en todo lo que esa voz sugiere, en Natasha en su cama… No. No. NO.

–Yo también –dice, con una risa que suena como un jadeo, y qué más da porque se están volviendo a besar, dulce y adictivo, agarrándose el uno al otro casi con desesperación pero sin ir más allá. Solo un beso, ha dicho Natasha. Steve podría besarla una vida entera sin hacer más y no tendría bastante.

Cuando vuelven a separarse, Natasha desenreda las piernas y las baja a la barra del taburete, y Steve le suelta las caderas y tiene los dedos doloridos y le tiemblan un poco de haberlos tenido engarfiados durante tanto rato. Natasha le da un último beso, con los labios cerrados, la palma de la mano abierta sobre su mejilla, como si los dos hubieran intuido que era el momento de dejarlo.

–Quién lo habría dicho, Rogers –dice Natasha, y el pecho le tiembla cuando toma aire.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Steve, en voz baja, sonriendo, probablemente como un idiota si la forma en que le duelen las mejillas es de alguna indicación.

–Que debajo de todo ese mal humor y ese enfado constante seas tan dulce.

–No estoy siempre enfadado –dice Steve, pero solo está protestando porque es lo que toca hacer, en ese momento Natasha podría decirle que tiene antenas de color verde en la cabeza y estaría de acuerdo con ella–. Estoy siempre de buen humor, excepto cuando tengo motivos para no estarlo.

–Steve –le advierte Natasha, y él baja la cabeza.

–Lo siento.

–Eh, Steve –susurra Natasha, y él vuelve a mirarla. Se está mordiendo el labio, que tiene hinchado y rojo. Steve nunca más va a poder mirarle los labios sin auto–combustionar.

–¿Sí?

–¿Quieres saber un secreto?

Steve vuelve a sonreírle con complicidad, y asiente. Natasha le pasa los dedos por las presillas de los vaqueros, tirando un poco de él, de una manera juguetona, sin ningún tipo de intención.

–Eres el primer chico al que beso.

Esa es la parada en que la mente racional de Steve se baja. Adiós, estás solo a partir de ahora. 

Él y Natasha se despiden en la calle, sin tocarse pero con sonrisas cómplices, y Steve conduce de vuelta a casa como si todo fuera una escena de una película y no la vida real.

Pasa horas despierto en su cama esa noche, mirando al techo y reproduciendo el beso una vez, y otra, y otra. Puede que se le haya roto el cerebro. No puede decir que le importe mucho.

***

El domingo por la mañana, cuando Steve baja a la cocina para desayunar antes de marcharse a trabajar, se encuentra con un paquete de condones tamaño apocalipsis nuclear de los que sabe que reparten en los hospitales sobre la mesa, como si le estuviera esperando.

Mira a derecha a izquierda e incluso al techo, como un completo idiota, como si esperara encontrar una cámara oculta, a pesar de que sabe que su madre está durmiendo en la planta de arriba, y su primer instinto es esconderlos. 

Su mano se queda a unos centímetros del paquete, dubitativa. Cogerlos es como una admisión, aunque no sabe cómo se ha enterado su madre de lo de Natasha… Hasta que cae en la cuenta de qué están haciendo allí. Bucky. Su madre debió de verlos durmiendo en la misma cama y…

…Y su madre es demasiado liberal para su gusto. A lo mejor podría prohibirle tener gente en su cama y obligarle a practicar sexo sin protección en lugares poco seguros y mayoritariamente ilegales como el resto de padres responsables. Aaaaaaargh. De acuerdo, condones. Admite que esa es la opción responsable. Es lo que él querría para sus hijos. Condones. 

Los sube a su habitación de puntillas y de manera furtiva, y espera que si los hace desaparecer su madre no saque el tema _nunca_. 

Ese día, en el trabajo, Steve tiene la cabeza en las nubes pero de una buena forma. Las horas parecen ir flotando hasta que el final de su turno llega a media tarde y se dirige a casa de Sam para ver unas pelis con él y Sharon. Tenía un mensaje de cada uno de ellos, por separado, y aunque Steve no quiere meterse en medio de su nueva relación, supone que a lo mejor a ellos también les preocupa un poco que su amistad se vea afectada porque estén juntos. 

La preocupación no le dura ni diez minutos. Vuelven a poner a Sam en medio del sofá como siempre y le achuchan uno por cada lado cuando el niño que ve muertos se encuentra con una niña vomitando dentro de su tienda de campaña. Sharon le pone la cabeza en un hombro y Steve se la pone en el otro, y los dos le toman las manos y nadie comenta nada cuando Sam se las aprieta demasiado. Steve quiere tanto a esos frikis que tiene por amigos que cree que va a estallar de felicidad.

Hasta que la peli termina y se saca el móvil del bolsillo y siente una punzada de ansiedad que no sabe exactamente dónde ubicar.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Sam, perceptivo como siempre. O no tan perceptivo, ya que puede que Steve haya pasado los últimos cinco minutos frunciéndole el ceño a la pantalla en blanco de su teléfono.

–Y te advierto que como digas “Bucky”, no respondo de mis actos.

–Bucky –dice Steve, y Sam se echa atrás en el sofá gruñendo bajo un cojín.

–Ese tíoooooo.

–¿Por qué le odias? –pregunta Sharon, que está sentada en el brazo del sofá, y Sam se quita el cojín de la cara para mirarla del revés.

–No le odio. Es como si me preguntaras por qué odio la bomba de relojería que Steve ha decidido adoptar. Muy bonito por parte de Steve, pero… La bomba va a explotar.

–No me gustan tus metáforas –responde Sharon.

–A mí tampoco –dice Steve, y Sam resopla.

–¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras, pero no quiero saberlo –dice, con el tono más pasivo-agresivo que Steve ha oído en su vida. 

Steve vuelve a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo. Desde que intercambiaron números de teléfono, cada día han estado hablando, intercambiando mensajes idiotas y mandándose fotos de las cosas más absurdas. Pero desde el sábado por la mañana, nada, cero, _niente_. Quizás Bucky está esperando que Steve dé el primer paso. Supone que sería lo lógico. Al fin y al cabo, Steve le rechazó. No era lo que quería, pero lo hizo, es lo que Bucky se marchó creyendo. Y ahora no le habla y Steve siente el terror familiar abrírsele dentro del pecho de que quizás ya no quiere tener nada más que ver con él, de que la ha cagado tanto que Bucky se ha cabreado con él o cree que es un completo idiota que no vale la pena. Pero, si lo mira objetivamente, puede que eso mismo sea lo que está pensando Bucky de él en ese mismo instante. Él tampoco le ha escrito, y Bucky puede confundir su silencio –sus dudas– con frialdad por su parte.

Mierda. No tiene ni idea de cómo, pero Steve necesita arreglar las cosas con Bucky de inmediato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Van a solucionarlo, lo juro! En el próximo capítulo van a hablar más abiertamente de lo que han conseguido hacerlo hasta ahora, ¡de verdad!
> 
> Y mientras, os recomiendo mucho MUCHÍSIMO que busquéis la escena del beso de _Some Kind of Wonderful_ en YouTube porque es maravilloso (Watts, o Mary Stuart Materson como Watts es maravillosa más bien) y porque, después de leer esto, os sonará de algo :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, llega con retraso y es algo más cortito que los demás, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo :)

Hay ruido de fondo, voces y música, y la voz de Bucky suena demasiado alta en el altavoz de su móvil porque está gritando para hacerse oír, aunque en el silencio de su dormitorio Steve tiene que apartarse un poco el teléfono del oído.

–Eh, ¿Steve?

–Sí, Buck, ¿dónde…?

–Dame unos segundos, solo, espera –grita Bucky, y entonces los sonidos de fondo quedan amortiguados por lo que Steve supone que debe de ser la palma de una mano que provoca un crepitar como el de papel al arrugarse.

Hay varios movimientos, y entonces la voz de Bucky le llega con mucha más claridad:

–Ya estoy contigo, dime.

–No quería, es decir… ¿dónde estás?

Son más de las diez de la noche de un domingo y Steve se ha decidido a llamar porque llevaba media hora empezando mensajes y volviendo a borrarlos. No se ha parado a pensar en lo tarde que es hasta ahora. 

–Quiero decir, puedo llamar en otro momento. Podemos hablar mañana en clase –se corrige.

–Ahora ya he salido y tengo cinco minutos que voy a aprovechar para fumar –responde Bucky–. Soy todo tuyo. 

Steve se deja caer sobre la cama de espaldas. Puede que Bucky esté… ¿en una fiesta? Pero, por cómo habla, como si tuviera un descanso…

–¿Estás trabajando?

La risa de Bucky es suave en su oído, un poco amarga.

–Sí –dice–. Sí, Steve, estoy trabajando. Llevo desde las… cinco trabajando, y me quedan como tres horas, y me alegro de que me hayas llamado pero por favor no me interrogues.

–Vale –dice Steve, tomando aire, intentando inspirar con él todas las preguntas que se le atropellan en la garganta para escaparle de los labios–. Vale. Solo quería… hablar contigo. De nada en concreto. Quiero decir. Puedo pasar a buscarte mañana por tu casa, si quieres, llevarte a la escuela.

–Sí, sí. Claro que sí –responde Bucky, y vuelve a hacerse el silencio entre los dos.

–También puedo pasar a buscarte esta noche, cuando termines –susurra Steve, mirando su propia rodilla dar golpes contra la pared, y solo le llega silencio, su propio corazón golpeándole el pecho, nada.

–Salgo a la una y media –responde Bucky al final, y suena como un desafío, como si quisiera hacerle cambiar de idea.

Steve sonríe en la oscuridad.

–Mándame la dirección y estaré allí.

***

Bucky se despide de un hombre alto con brazos enormes de gimnasio cubiertos de tatuajes en la puerta del local, y después anda hacia el coche de Steve. Lleva la mochila colgada de un hombro y la chaqueta de cuero doblada sobre un brazo, vestido con un top de tirantes gris a pesar del frío de la noche. 

Cuando sube al coche huele a tabaco y a perfume. Alza los brazos para rehacerse el moño, y Steve ha visto a otros chicos desnudos cientos de veces y nunca les ha prestado una atención especial pero la imagen de las costillas que la camiseta deja al descubierto, de las sombras oscuras del vello bajo las axilas, la curva blanca y tierna de la cara interna del brazo, le aceleran el pulso.

Bucky alza las caderas para sacarse unos cuantos billetes arrugados del bolsillo, y Steve no se da cuenta de que le está mirando fijamente hasta que Bucky alza la vista hacia él, y malinterpreta lo que le pasa por la cabeza, porque los alza en medio de los dos.

–Propinas.

–Me has dicho que no querías explicarme nada –replica Steve. No es un reproche. Solo. Puede que le haya pedido suficientes explicaciones a Bucky para una vida entera.

La sonrisa de Bucky es dulce.

–Me da igual explicártelo. Pero no quería que me atosigaras. Es diferente, ¿no?

Steve mira hacia adelante, arranca el coche. Avergonzado.

–Sé que no tenía derecho –dice, después de haber recorrido unas cuantas calles de vuelta a su barrio, que está prácticamente en la otra punta de la ciudad–. El viernes. A decir nada porque hayas estado con Brock, o con quien tú quieras. Es solo que él es un capullo, y tú eres…

–… Alguien a quien le gusta el sexo, Steve –dice–. Y no me avergüenzo de ello, en general, pero cómo me miraste aquella noche…

Steve traga en seco. En la radio suena una canción de Bruce Springsteen, como si el universo se burlara de él, aunque es _Streets of Philadelphia_ , que nunca le ha gustado y que es demasiado pesada para ese momento, demasiado cargada… 

Alza la mano para apagar la radio, y los dedos de Bucky sobre los suyos le sorprenden.

–Déjala –le pide, y Steve devuelve la mano al volante. 

–No quería hacerte sentir así –dice Steve.

Bucky baja la ventanilla unos centímetros, y se saca un cigarrillo del bolsillo sin preguntar. Steve está a punto de pedirle que no lo encienda, porque no le gusta el olor a tabaco, pero se refrena. Bucky puede fumar si lo necesita en ese momento. Y si el olor se le queda en la tapicería, si va a recordarle a él… Bueno. Es un nuevo punto de vista desde el que contemplarlo. Rock en la radio y tabaco en la tapicería. 

Steve debería tener mariposas en el estómago pero se siente tranquilo, por fin. 

–El problema –dice Bucky, después de exhalar el humo por la ranura de la ventanilla–, es que quieres salvarme y no sabes ni de qué. Te lo dije, que es quien soy… Me da igual que Brock me insulte, o lo que los chicos de la escuela que salen conmigo por ahí se avergüencen de mirarme a la cara en los pasillos… Pero tú, Rogers. Lo tuyo, esa necesidad de rescatarme de mí mismo…

–No me llames _Rogers_ , no… No soy esa persona, ¿de acuerdo? Sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal, sé que lo que nos hizo Rumlow esa noche a los dos está mal y sé que tú no has hecho nada mal…

–No sabes nada de mí…

–Sé lo que hay que saber, Buck –insiste Steve, nudillos blancos sobre el volante–. Sé que no te he visto nunca hablarle a nadie con nada que no sea consideración y amabilidad aunque por algún motivo te niegues a relacionarte con nadie de la escuela, sé que fuiste educado con mi madre y que la gente que te conoce de verdad como Dugan, y Tony, incluso el profesor Lang, te tienen en muchísima consideración, sé que nunca intentarías humillar a nadie por quién es, que por mucho que digas que no, tú te atreves a ser quien eres… Y sé cómo eres cuando estás conmigo. Conozco a la persona que eres cuando estás conmigo, y tengo suficiente con eso.

–¿Has terminado? –pregunta Bucky, echando cenizas por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

–Hay un cenicero.

–Sí, y las cenizas van a dejarte el coche apestando a tabaco durante semanas…

–No me importa…

–Sí te importa –dice Bucky, y es de las pocas veces que Steve le ha oído alzar la voz–. No me mientas, Steve. Sí que te importa. Quieres decirme que no fume y quieres decirme que… Que no me líe con capullos, pero… No tienes ese derecho, aunque seas mi amigo, no tienes derecho a decirme nada de eso…

–Lo sé –dice Steve, apretando los dientes–. La cagué, puede que la haya estado cagando cada día sin darme cuenta, pero te escucho, estoy aquí y te escucho, y te _oigo_. No voy a meterme más en tu vida… Pero tú te has metido en la mía y no sé cómo llevarlo…

–No te he pedido que vinieras, no te he pedido nada… 

–¡Nunca me pides nada! Nunca me pides nada y no quieres nada de mí, y el viernes actué como un gilipollas rematado pero entonces tú… El viernes, en mi casa…

–A lo mejor es lo único que quería de ti desde el principio, ¿se te ha ocurrido? 

Bucky habla en voz baja, ojos fijos en las luces que pasan por la ventanilla, dibujándole franjas de luz intermitentes sobre el rostro. Steve intenta empujar abajo ese nudo que le constriñe la garganta.

–No. No se me ha ocurrido. ¿Por qué haces esto? 

Los puños de Bucky están apretados en la tira de su mochila.

–Déjame aquí –dice Bucky, y Steve aparta un momento los ojos de la carretera para comprobar si está bromeando, pero le mira con seriedad total. 

–No –protesta Steve.

–¿Vas a obligarme a quedarme en el coche? Porque, puedes hacerlo, pero… –Bucky cierra los ojos–. Mierda, Steve, no me gusta sentirme atrapado.

Steve se detiene en la cuneta con un giro brusco del volante. No quiere dejar a Bucky en medio de la avenida por la que están subiendo, en el borde de la ciudad, recorriendo el límite del bosque. Las luces halógenas son frías y no hay ninguna parada de bus cerca. Pero incluso en la penumbra del coche puede ver lo pálido que se ha puesto.

–La puerta está abierta –dice Steve, intentando hablar con suavidad, y Bucky lo comprueba, la abre, y baja un pie a la acera, pero no sale del coche. Toma bocanadas de aire.

–No quería asustarte.

–No me has asustado –replica Bucky, y al fin abre los ojos, tan azules, bajo la luz blanca–. No eres tú, Steve. Pero no quiero seguir discutiendo. 

–Lo siento –vuelve a disculparse Steve, y Bucky sacude la cabeza.

–Deja de disculparte, no es tu culpa –dice, cierra la puerta del coche con cuidado–. Vamos a casa.

Conducen en silencio, escuchando música, y Steve se detiene ante la casa de Bucky. Hay un Volvo familiar aparcado ante el garaje que no estaba allí la otra vez, pero todas las ventanas están oscuras. Steve se pregunta si saben que su hijo trabaja en un bar en la otra punta de la ciudad, en horario nocturno, aunque es menor de edad y no es legal. Steve se pregunta por qué exactamente Bucky necesita dos trabajos, uno que parece semi–clandestino. 

–¿Dónde creen que estabas? ¿Cuando llegas en plena noche? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky exhala por la nariz, algo que no llega a ser una risa.

–No creen nada –responde, y niega con la cabeza para que Steve no siga preguntando–. Buenas noches, Steve.

Steve se queda parado con el coche ante la casa unos buenos diez minutos después de que Bucky haya entrado, pero no ocurre nada. Tampoco sabe qué estaba esperando.

***

Jones habla por él ante los chicos del equipo, después Steve expone las razones por las que le gustaría ser su capitán ese último año, las ideas y los planes que tiene, hay una votación, y así es como la historia termina. O empieza, según cómo se mire.

Phillips le inscribe, se baja las gafas pequeñas y sin montura que lleva colgadas de un cordel de color marrón al pecho, y le mira con un brazo apoyado en su escritorio minúsculo dentro del compartimento al que llama “despacho”. 

–Rogers –dice, como si escupiera la palabra–. Inauguramos la temporada este fin de semana contra los del otro instituto de la ciudad, los del St. Joseph. 

–Lo sé, señor.

–Siempre perdemos contra los del St. Joseph. 

–Vamos a trabajar duro, señor.

Mantiene la expresión tan seria como puede, y la cara de Phillips es expresiva como el tablero de corcho que cuelga de la pared ante él, pero tiene la impresión de que se está riendo de él.

–Claro que vais a hacerlo. Empieza por decirles que los entrenamientos de las mañanas empiezan a partir de mañana. Felicidades por el cargo.

A partir de ahí, los días empiezan a pasar con tal rapidez que Steve apenas es capaz de seguirles la pista. Entrenamiento a las cinco y media de la mañana y después de las clases, cada vez más trabajos que escribir y los exámenes parciales del trimestre acechando, además del trabajo los fines de semana. Sigue dibujando para relajarse cuando siente que la mente va a explotarle, y bromear con sus amigos en la escuela, durante las horas de comer, es una forma de liberar tensión, de deshacerse un poco del estrés. 

Steve participa en la primera competición con el equipo de natación ese sábado por la mañana, y no puede decirse que ganen, precisamente, pero consiguen los mejores tiempos en mariposa y en la carrera de relieves, aunque por muy poco, y todos parecen contentos después y Steve se siente algo más justificado en su papel de capitán.

Llega esa tarde a la cafetería agotado, pero sonríe sin quererlo cuando ve a Natasha tras la barra, con los labios pintados de un tono morado a conjunto con sus uñas y el pelo liso y recogido en una coleta. Las cosas no cambian demasiado entre ellos. Natasha termina antes que él y se va con un vestido corto de color negro con una falda llena de vuelo y Dr. Martens lilas, y cuando Steve se apoya en la barra para despedirse ella se inclina hacia él.

–Dile a Alejandro que vas a tomarte cinco minutos de descanso –le susurra.

Natasha le está esperando en la calle, apoyada sobre el capó de un Fiat rojo que ha visto tiempos mucho mejores, y Steve se alegra de haberse quitado el delantal. Natasha le enreda la mano en la camiseta y tira de él hacia abajo, y Steve se deja llevar y cierra los ojos y le besa los labios en plena calle, y saben a pintalabios y es la primera vez que prueba el pintalabios en su vida. Es como cera. Aunque tampoco ha probado nunca la cera. Pero el sabor le recuerda a cómo huele la cera de una vela. 

Es un beso corto, solo labios contra labios, y cuando se aparta Natasha sonríe y alza su teléfono, con la cámara puesta del revés, para que Steve pueda verse. Tiene los labios de color morado con destellos de purpurina. Está ridículo y el corazón quiere salirle volando del pecho.

–¿A qué ha venido eso? –pregunta Steve.

–Me gustan tus labios –dice Natasha, sus mejillas todo hoyuelos–. Y quería besarte. ¿Está bien?

–No podría estar mejor –responde Steve, y todo es tan fácil, con Natasha, tan simple y tan fácil como salir flotando en el aire. A Natasha le gustan sus labios. Le gustan sus labios y quiere besarle y lo hace. 

Ojalá en la escuela todo fuera tan fácil. Empiezan a haber charlas sobre los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, y algunos alumnos ya se están registrando para tomarlos y él empieza a mirar fechas, a planificarlas con las competiciones y con el trabajo, y se pregunta si va a tener que ceder y darle la razón a su madre y admitir que ha querido abarcar más de lo que podía, pero no quiere dejar la cafetería. Por el dinero. Pero no solo por el dinero. Intenta hacerlo caber todo en un horario cronometrado al milímetro y se encuentra deseando que el día tuviera el doble de horas.

–Creo que me va a explotar la cabeza –le comenta una tarde a Tony. Están sentados en la cafetería, y Bucky está mordisqueando un lápiz como si fuera un roedor mientras intenta solucionar los ejercicios que Tony le ha puesto. 

Al principio, Steve pensaba que Tony le daba clases de refuerzo a Bucky, que siempre parece estar en las nubes en clase –aunque ha dejado de faltar las últimas semanas, desde la discusión que tuvieron en su coche, exactamente. Después Steve decide unirse a una de sus sesiones de estudio cuando tiene algo de rato entre la última clase del día y el entrenamiento, y se da cuenta de que Tony le está enseñando a Bucky el temario de la clase avanzada de matemáticas.

–Es solo, es estúpido, pero… –dice Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros, cuando Steve lo nota, y Tony le interrumpe:

–No es estúpido. Los profes son estúpidos –se tumba hacia Steve–. Bucky quiere estudiar ingeniería mecánica conmigo.

–¡No quiero estudiar ingeniería mecánica _contigo_! No puedo ir al MIT, Tony…

Tony aprieta los labios, repiquetea en la mesa con los dedos de uñas cortas.

–Sí puedes… Hay maneras…

–No –dice Bucky, tenso, y Steve puede ver claramente que se ha metido en una discusión que viene de largo y en el momento no quiere intervenir, pero lo guarda para más tarde.

Natasha se acerca a su mesa, y ella y Bucky siguen hablando de grupos de música que en realidad no le importan a nadie de su edad y Steve sigue siendo incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella –de los dos–, y Bucky sigue pasándole el brazo por los hombros a veces cuando andan por la calle y animándole a que la invite a salir porque quizás cree que es el rol que Steve quiere que tenga con él o quizás porque de verdad quiere que Steve salga con Natasha.

–Natasha y yo nos besamos –termina por explicar Steve una tarde, en la calle de detrás del taller. 

Están sentados sobre el capó del Ford. Steve bebe un batido de helado y leche y da mordiscos a una barrita energética porque acaba de terminar el entrenamiento y Bucky sorbe un café tamaño industrial porque por la noche tuvo turno en el bar y ahora le queda toda la tarde en el taller. 

Bucky baja el vaso de cartón, y hay una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Vaya, Steve. Eres de los calladitos, ¿eh? Bien hecho.

Steve no sabe si le felicita por haber besado a Natasha o por no haber ido contándolo por ahí, y cree que es lo segundo. No es que quiere que sea un secreto. Pero hay chicos en la escuela que cuentan historias, sobre lo que tal y otra chica les ha hecho o se ha dejado hacer, y es tan despectivo, cómo hablan de ellas. No puede ni imaginarse hacerle eso a Natasha, ser esa clase de persona que cree que el sexo le ensalza a él y rebaja a la persona con quien lo ha tenido. 

–Más bien me besó ella a mí… Y no fue, no es que vayamos a salir ni nada –intenta explicar–. Es solo que nos gustamos mucho, y… No me hace sentir torpe, aunque sé que lo soy. Pero me siento bien, con ella. 

Alza la vista hacia Bucky, que le mira con una sonrisa fantástica, ojos entornados bajo el sol de la tarde. Le pone una mano en la rodilla, por encima de los vaqueros, y le da un apretón que le hace sentir cálido y bien por dentro.

–Natasha es genial –dice Bucky–. Me alegro por ti.

***

La cuestión es que Bucky ha dejado de flirtear con él.

Sigue guiñándole el ojo con una frecuencia mucho más alta que la de cualquier otra persona – _nadie_ va por ahí guiñándole el ojo a la gente– y por supuesto su medio sonrisa es como un tic, y sigue siendo tan guapo que cualquiera de sus gestos parece lleno de segundas intenciones. Bucky desprende sensualidad, y es como son las cosas. Pero Steve se da cuenta de que antes le trataba de una forma especial porque ha dejado de hacerlo.

Sigue esperándole sin protestar mientras Steve reordena con pulcritud sus lápices y sigue mandándole mensajes un poco frikis a todas horas, pero es como si su relación hubiera quedado bien definida tras la línea rígida de la amistad. 

Steve tiene que admitirse que, quizás, quizás no le hacía falta quitarse las lentillas aún una tarde en que él y Bucky van a su casa para ver la tele y pasar el rato. Pero se disculpa con la excusa del cloro de la piscina y va al baño y cuando vuelve con las gafas. Nada. Bucky está sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sofá leyendo uno de los cómics que Steve se había dejado sobre la mesilla de café y cuando le ve entrar le sonríe y propone una peli y eso es todo. Hacen palomitas y ponen el bol sobre los muslos de los dos, y es como una línea de fuego, donde se están tocando, y por suerte están viendo Star Wars y Steve se la sabe de memoria porque no se entera de nada, demasiado ocupado preguntándose qué pasaría si fuera él el que empezara algo. Es tan cliché que quiere cerrar los ojos y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared a ver si se le arregla. No sabe ni qué quiere, en realidad. No quiere enrollarse con Bucky en un sofá. Es decir, sí quiere. Pero no solo eso. Quiere invitarle a tomar un batido, a ir al cine, a comer pizza… 

… Y el problema es que ya hacen todas esas cosas, y cada vez que ve el nombre de Bucky en la pantalla de su móvil el corazón le da un vuelco. Pero Bucky quiere ser su amigo. Y después de la conversación que tuvieron, lo que Steve quiere por encima de todo es demostrarle que de verdad puede respetar los límites que él le imponga.

Una tarde va a buscar a Bucky al taller a la hora de cerrar.

–Eh, chico –le detiene Dugan, frotándose la manga del mono en la frente, y le indica con una de sus manazas gruesas que se acerque.

–¿Sí, señor?

Dugan le mira sacando humo de su puro como si fuera una locomotora a vapor.

–Hijo, ¿estás pensando en alistarte o algo? –dice, con un gruñido.

–No, señor.

–¡Pues deja de tratarme como si fuera tu sargento, coño! Es Dugan o no vuelves a poner un pie en este taller.

–Sí, Dugan –replica Steve con seriedad, sin relajar la pose firme que ha adoptado sin querer, y Dugan le mira un par de segundos más hasta que se da cuenta de que le está tomando el pelo y sonríe.

–No tengo claro si te machacarían en el ejército o si te ascenderían a capitán al segundo día, con esa actitud –dice–. Pero yo que tú no tentaría la suerte.

–No tenía ninguna intención. Voy a ir a la universidad el año que viene.

Dugan asiente una sola vez, lleno de aprobación.

–¿Sabes qué vas a estudiar?

Steve se encoge de hombros. Es otro de los temas que le bulle en la cabeza constantemente. Son tantas cosas que no sabe cómo mantenerlas dentro.

–Está bien, no te agobies, se ve que eres el tipo de chico que sabe salir adelante, ya te aclararás –le dice Dugan con tono comprensivo, y le pone una mano en el hombro, se inclina un poco hacia él con tono conspiratorio–. ¿Qué le pasa a Jimmy? 

Steve no entiende muy bien la pregunta. Aventura una mirada al fondo del taller. Bucky está inclinado al lado de un coche, con las mangas del mono atadas a la cintura, vestido con una camiseta negra a la que él mismo parece haberle recortado las mangas, dejando al descubierto brazos pálidos y bien definidos. Los músculos se mueven cada vez que le da una vuelta a la llave inglesa. 

–Lleva así semanas ya –dice Dugan, y Steve se siente como un pez al que hubieran sacado del agua de golpe. Mira a Dugan, desorientado, vuelve a mirar a Bucky, y supone que a lo que se refiere es a que tiene los auriculares puestos y que mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo como si estuviera en un concierto de heavy metal, mordiéndose el labio, con el ceño fruncido.

–Me dice que la escuela va bien –dice Dugan–. ¿Es verdad?

–Sí –asiente Steve de inmediato–. Ha dejado de faltar, ahora va a todas las clases.

 _A casi todas_ , porque el laboratorio de Zola sigue siendo un tema delicado entre ellos. Por eso mismo no quiere delatarle ante Dugan, porque sabe que Bucky tiene sus razones, y está dispuesto a encarar ese problema, pero aún está pensando cómo.

Dugan vuelve a darle una palmada en el hombro, y asiente.

–No me gustaban algunos de los chicos con los que ha estado saliendo todo el verano. Me alegro de que seáis amigos, creo que le has venido bien.

–Eso espero –dice Steve, y es verdad, pero lo que no dice es que es al revés. 

Es que todo el mundo –Bucky incluido– parece pensar que Steve es algún tipo de chico de oro, pero que ha pasado la vida solo, que nunca antes ha tenido lo que tiene con Bucky, que no puede perderlo por razones egoístas que no tienen nada que ver con ese complejo de héroe del que Sharon le habló cuando intentó defenderla ante Rumlow.

–Ve, anda –dice Dugan, y le despide con un gesto de la mano.

–Buck… ¡Bucky!

Bucky alza la cabeza y, finalmente, se quita el auricular del oído izquierdo. La música está tan alta que Steve puede oírla como un ruido distorsionado.

–¿Se puede saber que estás escuchando? –pregunta, y Bucky le dedica una sonrisa llena de dientes y alza el móvil ante él. Rage Against the Machine. Steve no ha oído hablar de ellos en su vida pero supone que el título debe de ser auto-descriptivo.

–Dame diez minutos –dice Bucky–, y estoy listo.

Bucky sale del despacho con el pelo recogido hacia atrás y una sudadera roja sobre unos vaqueros gastados, le pasa un brazo por los hombros porque por lo visto ha decidido que Steve es el reposabrazos perfecto, y la proximidad física hace, como siempre, que Steve se olvide de cualquier otra cosa.

Es Tony quien le delata. Llegan a la cafetería una tarde y Bucky ya está allí, bebiendo una taza de café solo enorme y sacudiendo la cabeza más agresivamente de lo que incluso las mates avanzadas pueden justificar, y Tony se tira a la silla a su lado y le atrapa el teléfono antes de que Bucky tenga tiempo de reaccionar.

–Eh, mira, Steve, una lista de reproducción con tu nombre –anuncia, y como Tony parece ser especialista en coger toda la tensión en una habitación y pisotear por encima de ella, sigue–. ¿Pero dónde están las baladas románticas? Ya sabes, _The Power of Love_ o las mierdas esas que te gustan, dónde están los Guns N' Roses y la pastelosa esa de Metalica…

–Yo no escucho Guns N' Roses, Tony, y ni mucho menos Metalica…

–Ya, bueno, pero esto es… ¿Qué has hecho, Barnes? ¿Green Day?

–Es del _Dookie_ , ¡es de cuando aún tocaban punk!

–... Has puesto Rammstein en esta lista, Rammstein y Slipknot, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

–¿Qué pasa con todos esos grupos? –pregunta Steve, mirando de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis.

–¡No pasa nada! ¡Son buenos! –dice Bucky, y le quita el móvil de las manos a Tony, que las alza con las palmas hacia arriba como si le estuviera amenazando con una pistola.

–Pasa que debes de cabrear pero mucho a Barnes…

–No me cabrea –dice Bucky, y se tumba hacia Steve–. No me cabreas. ¿Podemos dejarlo correr?

–Sí –dice Steve, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Bucky ha hecho una lista de reproducción con su nombre. Pero por lo visto ha puesto grupos de rock duro o punk o metal o lo que sea en ella, la verdad es que no se entera mucho. Pero quiere saber qué significa.

–¿Tengo yo una lista? –pregunta Tony.

–No.

–Pues házmela. Empieza con una de Black Sabbath, para ir calentando motores, y puedes seguir con…

–Con nada, Tony. Hemos empezado hoy con las integrales y no me he enterado de nada –le interrumpe Steve, y Bucky le lanza una mirada llena de agradecimiento desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Más tarde, en el coche, cuando Steve le está llevando al taller, es Bucky quien vuelve a sacar el tema:

–Lo de la lista no es nada malo, de verdad –dice.

–De acuerdo –responde Steve, y podría preguntar qué significa pero está seguro de que no obtendrá una respuesta en claro, así que pregunta–. ¿Puedo escucharla?

–Steve… –gruñe Bucky, y sacude la cabeza, se saca el móvil del bolsillo.

–Ya está –dice al cabo de un momento–. Te he enviado un enlace. La mayoría son solo canciones que me gusta escuchar mientras trabajo, pero hay algunas que quería compartir contigo, que he ido pensando que quizás te gustarían. Por eso le puse tu nombre.

–Vaya. Gracias –dice Steve, y la sola idea de Bucky escogiendo canciones y pensando en él le pone un cosquilleo en el estómago que le hace sentirse raro cuando se despiden ese día en la puerta del taller. 

Conduce de vuelta a casa sin disfrutar del trayecto como hace normalmente, ansioso por llegar, y cuando entra se va directo a su habitación. Su madre hace turno de días, así que estará en casa para la cena, pero le quedan aún un par de horas antes de tener que empezar a prepararla. Tira la mochila a los pies de la cama, se quita las zapatillas, y se deja caer sobre la cama, que deja hecha cada mañana antes de salir hacia el entreno. Allí, abre el enlace que Bucky le ha mandado en su móvil, y se pone los auriculares. 

Las primeras canciones son horribles. No le gusta cómo suena Rage Against The Machine y desde luego no le gustan las letras; lo mismo con Slipknot, que le hace poner una mueca, pasar todas sus canciones, y preguntarse cómo Bucky no se ha quedado sordo. Después de unos cuantos grupos infumables más, llega Green Day, que le gusta bastante más. A partir de allí hay una mezcla de canciones de grupos que a Steve le suena que son de los ochenta y de grupos alternativos de los que no ha oído hablar nunca, y las va escuchando por encima. _Sleeping in My Car_ le hace sonreír, y le sorprende encontrar _Dancing in the Dark_ , aunque es una de sus favoritas. Hay una diferencia abismal entre la primera mitad de la lista, agresiva y dura, y la segunda, mucho más suave, melódica, llena de letras… Bueno. Románticas, en su mayoría. 

La última canción es _There’s a Light that Never Goes Out_ , de The Smiths. El cantante le pide a alguien que siga conduciendo, que no le deje en una casa que ya no siente suya, que le lleve a cualquier parte con él, donde sea. 

Steve se queda tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo demasiado rato, y piensa, casi de pasada, que siempre creyó que enamorarse iba a ser algo muy distinto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a tod@s! :)
> 
> Empezamos lunes con actualización, y voy a intentar retomar el ritmo siempre que el tiempo me lo permita :) 
> 
> Pensaba hacer esta historia bastante larga pero, a la hora de la verdad, se me está yendo de las manos aún más de lo que había planificado y aún no he conseguido llegar al punto que sé que espérais, pero de verdad, DE VERDAD, que será en la próxima actualización! 
> 
> A parte de eso, un par de cositas:
> 
> SPOILERS para la película _El Resplandor_ - _The Shining_ en su versión original-, si no la habéis visto. Y en tal caso, si os gustan las pelis de miedo, ¡hacedlo! Es verdad que es antigua pero a día de hoy sigue siendo una de las pelis que más miedo me da, y si no sois como yo y no os asustáis de vuestra propia sombra, sigue siendo una peli muy buena :) 
> 
> Steve y Bucky hablan de la trilogia _La materia oscura_ de Philip Pullman en que las personas tienen todos un animal que es algo así como parte de su alma, un parte de ellos mismos, y que cambia de forma mientras son niños pero que adquiere una forma definitiva cuando son adultos. En este caso os recomiendo mucho MUCHÍSIMO los libros y me niego a hablar de una peli que hicieron del primero porque en mi mente no existe. Ah, y si a alguien le interesa, hay un fic buenísimo de ese universo en que Steve y Bucky tienen sus daimonions, lo buscaré y lo pondré en mis bookmarks!
> 
> Creo que nada más, espero que el capítulo os guste, ya que quedan varias cosas importantes en el aire :)

Es la noche de Halloween y han decidido colectivamente que están demasiado crecidos para disfrazarse e ir de puerta en puerta a buscar chuches, así que han decidido ir a casa de Maria a ver películas de miedo toda la noche. Steve dijo que quería invitar a Bucky y todo el mundo pareció de acuerdo con la idea. Incluso Sam le prometió que se comportaría.  
Llegan cuando todos ya están en el sótano, que está acondicionado como sala de juegos, con una mesa de billar, una barra con taburetes, un sofá de piel y una tele enorme. Los padres de Maria están en una fiesta, así que alguien ha traído cervezas y una botella de vodka que se van pasando de unos a otros. Bucky acepta una botella de cerveza fría de Clint, y cuando Steve vacila sobre si coger una o no, le da un toque con el hombro.

–Comparte conmigo.

Se sientan de lado a los pies del sofá, sobre una alfombra tipo persa mullida y cómoda, y a pesar de que están rodeados de gente, el calor del hombro de Bucky con el suyo y la oscuridad cuando Maria apaga todas las luces y solo deja unas cuantas velas para ambientar resultan casi íntimos. Steve no quiere aprovecharse de su atracción por Bucky, pero ha sido él quien se ha sentado a su lado y se ha presionado contra su costado, el que deja que sus dedos se rocen cuando le pasa la botella. Steve da un trago sin ni notar el sabor amargo. 

–¿Quién ha elegido las pelis? –pregunta cuando empieza una con una vista panorámica de un coche recorriendo una carretera. Por la calidad de imagen, parece tener como un montón de años.

–¿Tú qué crees? –pregunta Sharon desde el sofá, y Steve ríe al tiempo que Sam les manda a callar a los dos. 

–¿La has visto ya? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve niega con la cabeza, aunque cuando aparece el título, _El Resplandor_ , la reconoce de inmediato porque por lo visto es un clásico o algo.

–¿Qué es esto? –protesta Kate desde el sillón donde ella y America se han apretujado, una prácticamente encima de la otra. 

Steve no está muy seguro de cuánto llevan juntas, o de si lo están en serio o es algo casual, porque no conoció a America hasta que una tarde llegó de la mano de Kate a la cafetería, pero a nadie parecen importarle demasiado sus muestras de afecto constante la una con la otra y Steve intenta no mirarlas demasiado porque no quiere que nadie se lleve la idea equivocada. Pero cada vez que se besan o se cogen de la mano, solo la forma en que Kate tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de America y ella juguetea con su pelo, le hacen sentir un anhelo en el estómago, el pecho, algún lugar indefinido dentro de él. Es lo simple que parece todo para ellas. Tan natural. Tan fácil.

–Sí, ¡eso Sam! ¿Dónde están las pelis en que un asesino en serie mata primero al personaje negro, a la animadora después, y solo quedan el chico blanco y atlético y la chica virgen al final? –pregunta Maria con tono seco, y Bucky esboza una sonrisa sarcástica.

–El amigo gay suele pringar también –interviene.

–Nunca hay un amigo gay –protesta Clint, y Bucky mueve la cabeza en desacuerdo.

–Siempre hay un amigo gay.

–Dejadme en paz, esta noche vamos a ver películas buenas –declara Sam, y todo el mundo gruñe y protesta pero en realidad nadie le pide que cambie la película, así que terminan por ver _El Resplandor_.

Steve nunca ha sido de los que tienen miedo –no recuerda haber creído que hubiera monstruos en su armario de pequeño ni nada parecido–, pero tiene que admitir que la peli, toda la ambientación, le deja con una sensación de intranquilidad que quiere sacudirse de encima. Es todo tétrico y claustrofóbico.

A su lado, primero Bucky parece relajado. Casi adormilado. Va apoyando más y más su peso contra él, resbalando hacia abajo, hasta que solo tiene que inclinar la cabeza para reposarla contra su hombro. Steve deja de respirar. Si se mueve, puede que Bucky crea que está incómodo. Y no quiere hacer nada para llamar la atención de los otros. Pero tampoco quiere quedarse congelado como un poste de madera. Poco a poco, pasa el brazo por entre la espalda de Bucky y el sofá, dándole un mejor ángulo para apoyarse, y Bucky se recoloca con un suspiro agradecido.

A partir de allí, Steve no sabría decir ni de qué va la película. Solo puede concentrarse en el calor de Bucky a través de la ropa, en su respiración tranquila, en lo bien que huele, en las ganas que tiene de cerrar los dedos alrededor de su cintura y acariciarle. Estando tan cerca, lo que sí nota es cómo se va tensando gradualmente a medida que la acción de la película va subiendo de tono. De alguna forma, han llegado a un punto en que el protagonista tiene una destral en las manos y está persiguiendo a su mujer y su hijo. Es una escena llena de tensión, sobretodo porque la desesperación y la angustia de la mujer son tan palpables que cuesta recordarse que es una película, que nada es real. Bucky está rígido contra él, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

–Eh, tengo que ir al baño –dice, y se incorpora y sortea varios pies y piernas para ir hacia las escaleras.

Steve le da dos minutos antes de seguirle. 

No está en el baño de la planta de arriba, y a Steve no le extraña demasiado encontrarle fumando en el jardín, sentado en las escaleras, bajo la luz de la entrada. Steve se sienta a su lado.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunta, y Bucky asiente.

–Claro. Solo quería algo de aire frío.

–Podemos marcharnos si quieres.

Bucky se tumba hacia él de golpe.

–Claro, quiero destrozarte el Halloween y echar a perder la noche que me he pedido libre solo porque estoy tan tarado que no puedo ver una peli entera como una persona normal.

A Steve le sorprende la amargura en sus palabras, el odio en ellas, eso menosprecio de Bucky hacia él mismo. No es una faceta suya que haya visto hasta entonces. Pero Bucky cierra los ojos, y el momento parece pasar en cuestión de un par de segundos.

–Nah, deja que me lo acabe y vuelvo, en serio –dice, encogiéndose de hombros, toda su pose de tranquilidad, de tenerlo todo controlado, en su lugar.

–La verdad es que la peli no me estaba gustando mucho –dice Steve, y Bucky le da un golpe en el hombro. 

Steve ríe.

–¿Qué?

–No seas condescendiente conmigo, Rogers, no te pega para nada.

–¡Va en serio! No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando…

–Ve con cuidado, Steve. Como sigas interpretando tan bien el papel de rubio guapo y tonto, vas a ser el primero en pillar como venga un asesino en serie…

–Pensaba que eso era para las chicas…

–Va a tomarte por una animadora –responde Bucky con una sonrisa maliciosa, y Steve hace lo que puede para ignorar los saltos acrobáticos que le da el corazón porque Bucky le ha llamado “guapo” –lo suyo empieza a ser patético, en serio– y le pasa un brazo por los hombros porque, sea lo que sea lo que le está pasando, aunque la verdad es que no termina de comprenderlo, quiere estar ahí para él. Quiere hacerle saber que está ahí para él.

Cuando vuelven a bajar, la película ha llegado a unos límites de inverosimilitud incomprensibles, y Bucky se sienta con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas y vuelve a parecer más adormecido que nervioso, pero no vuelve a hacer ni el intento de apoyarse contra Steve. Steve se dice que no está decepcionado. Y después se ríe de él mismo, por dentro y en silencio, pero lo hace, porque se le da tan mal mentir que no puede ni auto-engañarse. 

La siguiente película que pone Sam es una sobre una chica guapa que llega a un instituto y resulta ser un alienígena, y no da nada de miedo pero es muy divertida y todos se relajan y bromean en medio de la película mientras comen palomitas y chucherías varias de Halloween. Bucky va a por una bebida y vuelve con una botella de agua que también comparte con Steve. 

A las tres se despiden los dos porque Bucky no deja de frotarse los ojos y de bostezar y Steve tiene el cuerpo molido. Esa vez han pactado de antemano que Bucky va a dormir en su casa e ir a trabajar directamente al taller, y Steve incluso ha avisado a su madre, que se lo tomó con una naturalidad por lo mínimo sospechosa, después del regalito que le dejó en la cocina. Pero si ella no va a preguntar, Steve tampoco está dispuesto a sacar el tema. Es raro, no confiarle a su madre todo lo que le ocurre, pero desde que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasa con Bucky, ha preferido guardárselo para él. No ha vuelto a hablar de ello ni con Natasha, porque no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente, no sabe ni si debería hacer algo, pero sabe que debe aclararse él solo, que esa vez no puede dejar que alguien más le tome de la mano y le indique los pasos que debe dar. Por una vez, debe equivocarse o acertar él solo. Eso sí da miedo, y no las películas sobre niños raros, pero le gusta la seguridad de saber que por lo menos tiene el control de actuar o no respecto a lo que siente.

Bucky se deja caer de cara en su cama en cuanto llegan, pero cuando Steve se tira a su lado de espaldas, le empuja con la mano.

–Ve a buscar tú el saco y la esterilla y duermo yo en el suelo –murmura contra el cobertor de patchwork que hizo su abuela paterna.

–No hace falta…

–Sí… Si dormimos los dos aquí tengo que plegarme como si hiciera origami.

–Origami –repite Steve con un resoplido, pero se levanta para preparar las cosas para dormir en el suelo. No es que no tuviera unas ciertas esperanzas de que Bucky volviera a dormir en la cama con él, pero ahora que claramente está poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, tiene que respetarlo. 

Saca las cosas del armario del pasillo y, para cuando lo tiene todo listo, ha decidido que va a invertir parte del dinero que está ahorrando con el trabajo en uno de esos colchones inflables que pueden plegarse y ocupan poco espacio para guardar.

Tiene claro que es él quien va a dormir en el suelo, porque su madre le mataría de otra forma –sexo sí pero malas maneras de anfitrión no, esa es la casa de los Rogers– y porque quiere que Bucky esté cómodo y descanse lo suficiente por una noche, pero no le hace falta ni discutir con él. Cuando Steve termina de colocar las almohadas a su gusto, Bucky tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, y cada vez que expira emite un ronquido suave que a Steve no debería parecerle tan encantador. 

Se ha dormido con los pies saliendo por debajo de la cama y toda la ropa puesta, y Steve se pelea un poco con los cordones de sus botas para quitárselas y dejarlas a un lado en el suelo y saca otra manta del armario para abrigarle. Bucky se arrebuja bajo ella, doblando las rodillas y tirándose hacia arriba hasta que su cabeza topa contra la almohada. 

Steve le aparta hacia atrás un mechón de pelo que se le ha enganchado entre los labios, con mucho cuidado de no tocarle, apaga la lamparilla de noche, y se mete en su saco en el suelo. 

***

Steve se las está arreglando para combinar los turnos en la cafetería con las competiciones de fin de semana por el momento, y el propietario, el señor Jones, un hombre negro de pelo y barba blancos que debe de rondar los sesenta, está siendo más flexible con él de lo que merece. “Sigue trabajando bien y lo iremos arreglando,” le dice, y es lo que Steve intenta hacer.

Natasha, por otro lado, no le da ni un poco de cancha cuando llega con los músculos hechos goma, un hambre lobuna que no llega a saciar ni con los dos bocadillos enormes que se había preparado en casa esa mañana, y el olor del cloro que ya parece parte de su piel por mucho que se frote en las duchas.

–Repite eso. _Descafeinado_ , Steve –le dice Natasha con severidad, y Steve tiene suficiente con una mala mirada suya para sentirse como una mancha de grasa en el suelo. Odia ser nada menos que competente, y se aplica al máximo, obligándose a concentrarse en lo que tiene entre manos. Es decir, hacer cafés complicados con nombres rebuscados.

Ese día vuelven a cerrar él y Natasha, y Bucky llega un rato antes porque han quedado para ir al cine antes de que empiece su turno en el bar.

–Eh, Natasha, ¿quieres venir? –pregunta Bucky, subiendo un taburete a la barra, una vez tienen la persiana bajada.

–Deja eso –le ordena Steve, quitándole el taburete de las manos, y Bucky le frunce el ceño. Bien. Es el día nacional de echarle malas miradas a Steve Rogers. 

–¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que me rompa la espalda o algo?

–No, pero tienes un turno de seis horas nocturnas después de un día entero en el taller, ¿qué tal te suena eso? –pregunta Steve, mal humorado.

–No lo conviertas en una competición de quién de los dos se machaca más, porque vas a perder –responde Bucky, y Steve lo duda muchísimo, está a punto de replicar, pero Natasha interviene.

–Eh, chicos –dice, plantándose ante ellos con una sonrisa, como si no se hubiera ni dado cuenta de que están a punto de empezar una discusión–. ¿Qué hacéis el sábado que viene por la noche?

–Pues… trabajar –dice Bucky. 

Natasha se encoge de hombros.

–¿Podrías librar?

–Bueno, no exactamente… Puedo pedirle a alguien que me cambie el turno, pero los sábados por la noche es cuando más propinas te llevas, y trabajar entre semana es una putada…

Natasha les pone un flyer negro impreso en letras rojas a cada uno en las manos. Hay el nombre de un local que Steve no conoce, y anuncian música en vivo.

–Empezamos a las diez. Y la casa invita a una bebida a cada uno de mis acompañantes.

Les deja allí, y Steve y Bucky comparten una mirada.

–No sé…

–Será divertido –dice Steve–. Creo que voy a ir. Nunca he estado en un concierto.

–Siempre podría…

–Puedes venir un rato antes de entrar a trabajar…

–Quiero decir, Yuri ha acabado las prácticas de enfermería y está pidiendo más horas… 

El siguiente sábado, Natasha termina su turno a las siete de la tarde, y una chica de pelo ondulado de color oscuro que le cae hasta la parte baja de la espalda, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, con medias por encima de las rodillas y zapatos con plataformas, la espera en la puerta.

–No me habías dicho que tenías una cita hoy –dice Steve, escondiendo una sonrisa mientras calienta leche con el sifón, y Natasha le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Lleva unos vaqueros rotos por las rodillas, un top morado que deja entrever la línea de carne por encima de la cintura alta de los pantalones, y se ha recogido el pelo en una trenza suelta que ha rematado con un coletero de colores chillones. 

–Te estás pasando de listo, Steve.

–¿Vas a presentármela? –pregunta, y Natasha se encoge de hombros.

–En el concierto, si te portas bien. Sed puntuales.

–Sí, señora.

Cuando Steve sale de la cafetería a las nueve, Bucky le está esperando un par de calles más abajo, apoyado en el capó de su coche con la nariz metida en el segundo libro de la trilogía que Steve le prestó, tan absorto en lo que está leyendo que no se da cuenta de que Steve está allí hasta que le baja el libro y le sopla en la nariz.

Bucky se indigna tanto que es cómico, y le da un empujón en el hombro que le hace dar un paso atrás, sujetándoselo y riendo.

–¡Au!

–¡No me soples en la cara! Eres, eres asqueroso, Steve, eres un troglodita es lo que eres, se puede saber cómo te dejan salir solo a la calle…

Steve ríe y ríe, y como mínimo le ayuda a deshacer un poco el nudo de nervios y anticipación que tiene en el estómago. Bucky se ha vestido con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, las botas, y bajo la cazadora lleva su sudadera roja. Además, se ha recogido el pelo, y aunque está guapo de todos modos, Steve tiene preferencia por cuando se lo ata en un moño detrás de la cabeza y el rostro le queda despejado. 

–Sube al coche, anda… –le insta Bucky, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero Steve ve por el rabillo del ojo que se le está escapando la risa.

–¿Qué tal? –pregunta una vez dentro, señalando el libro, y Bucky se anima enseguida.

–¡Quiero un daimonion! 

–Yo también quería uno cuando me leí los libros –admite Steve, un poco abochornado, pero Bucky parece tan entusiasmado que confiesa–. Quería un caballo…

–¿Un caballo? –dice Bucky, arrugando la nariz–. Nah. Lo tuyo sería… un perro grande y baboso…

Le está tomando el pelo, y Steve estira la mano para darle un golpe a ciegas, pero no ha calculado que Bucky se había tumbado hacia él mientras hablaban, con una rodilla plegada entre los dos asientos, y termina dándole en el pecho.

–Auuuf –se queja Bucky, cogiéndole la mano entre las suyas para pararle, y Steve detiene el coche en un semáforo en rojo antes de tumbarse hacia él.

–Lo siento, quería darte en el brazo…

–¿Tienes intención de hacerme algo más o has terminado? –pregunta Bucky, aflojando los dedos, pero no parece cabreado, solo pillado por sorpresa. Steve deja caer la mano a la palanca de cambios, pone el coche en punto muerto mientras siguen parados, y Bucky se inclina adelante para encender la radio.

Escuchan música hasta que llegan al local. Como Bucky lo conoce, le va dando indicaciones a Steve, hasta que encuentran un lugar donde dejar el coche. Dejan sus mochilas en el maletero y cogen solo sus billeteros, y Bucky le mira de pies a cabeza con ojo crítico.

–Vale, por suerte pasas por dieciocho, y las noches de concierto no suelen ponerse muy quisquillosos con quién entra y quién no porque les interesa llenar, pero ve detrás de mí y no abras la boca, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –suspira Steve, que empieza a estar acostumbrado a que Bucky y Natasha le hagan permanecer en silencio para que no meta la pata a todas horas. Debe de ser un don genético, su capacidad para abrir la boca y decir justo lo que no debía.

Bucky sigue mirándole, y Steve se remueve, incómodo y un poco abrumado por la atención. Han pasado semanas sin que Bucky le haga mucho caso, en ese sentido, y le gusta y le hace sentir como si la piel le picara debajo de la ropa, todo al mismo tiempo, sensaciones un poco contradictorias.

–Vale, déjame –susurra Bucky, y alza una mano entre los dos para alborotarle el pelo–. Perfecto. Pero quítate esa chaqueta.

–¿Qué le pasa a mi chaqueta? –pregunta Steve, un poco a la defensiva, y Bucky alza una ceja. 

Steve lleva puesta su cortavientos de color azul marino, que es ligera y deportiva y queda bien con toda su ropa, y la verdad es que no le ve ninguna clase de inconveniente.

–No voy a disfrazarme para entrar –dice.

–Steve, no te pido que te disfraces de nada, pero con esa chaqueta estás pidiendo a gritos que les hagas enseñarles el carnet…

–Si te digo la verdad, cuando decidimos venir no había entendido que necesitaríamos mentir para entrar.

Bucky gruñe y lanza las manos al aire con exasperación, y se quita su propia chaqueta, la cazadora de cuero negro, con gestos bruscos.

–¿Qué haces? 

–Ten –dice Bucky–. Ponte mi chaqueta, me niego a quedarnos fuera por algo tan estúpido…

Steve está a punto de plantarse, pero entonces mira la chaqueta de Bucky, y su expresión exasperada, y no está muy seguro de por qué está discutiendo. No piensa mentir si le preguntan, pero tiene ganas de entrar, y si no le preguntan y dan por sentado que tiene la edad. Bueno. Puede vivir con eso.

Se baja la cremallera con dedos más temblorosos de lo que puede justificarse y pliega su cortavientos con cuidado antes de dejarlo en el suelo de moqueta del maletero.

–Gracias a Dios –murmura Bucky cuando Steve coge su chaqueta. Pasa los brazos por dentro, y el interior conserva el calor del cuerpo de Bucky. Huele a cuero sintético, a tabaco, a un perfume dulzón y a él. 

Bucky le mira, mordiendo una sonrisa.

–Te queda súper bien, te la regalaría si no me gustara tanto –dice–. Natasha va a flipar.

Steve siente como se deshincha un poco por dentro.

–Natasha ya ha venido con alguien…

–¿Estás seguro? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve se encoge de hombros.

Debajo de la sudadera roja, que también deja en el coche, Bucky lleva una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa desteñido, con el logo de Los Ramones en el pecho, y se mueve con confianza hasta la cola que se ha formado ante la puerta. En la entrada, saluda a los vigilantes y alza la mano con toda naturalidad para que se la sellen, y Steve intenta imitarle y desprender la misma seguridad en sí mismo que Bucky, pero está seguro de que fracasa estrepitosamente. Sea como sea, el guarda no le mira a la cara, de una forma que se pregunta si es deliberada para no tener que preocuparse de si de verdad tiene la edad para entrar en el local o no. 

–¿Qué quieres beber? –le pregunta Bucky, una vez dentro, inclinándose hacia él para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

–Un Sprite –responde Steve–. Tengo que conducir de vuelta.

–Puedo conducir yo si quieres –ofrece Bucky–. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te pillo una birra?

–No, no hace falta… Ten.

Intenta darle un billete, pero Bucky alza las manos, sacude la cabeza.

–Ni de coña, venimos en tu coche y me dejas dormir en tu casa, no voy a dejar que además pagues por la bebida… –dice Bucky, y se escabulle entre la gente antes de que Steve pueda protestar.

Steve apoya la espalda contra una columna y echa un vistazo a su alrededor. En una esquina del local hay un par de mesas de billar y una diana donde varia gente está jugando y bebiendo copas. En el fondo hay varias mesas, todas ellas ocupadas, y alguna gente ya ha empezado a congregarse en grupos en la pista, esperando a que la música empiece. Se fija en la chica de pelo corto que tiene el brazo alrededor de la cintura de otra que lleva el pelo lila, del estilo general de la gente congregada a su alrededor, y observa a Bucky volver hacia él con dos vasos altos en las manos, moviendo las caderas sin ningún tipo de inhibición y se da cuenta de que, con su top rosa y un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, se le ve como un pez en el agua en el local.

–Dime la verdad –le dice Steve al oído cuando vuelve–. ¿Me has hecho quitarme la chaqueta para que no desentonara tanto aquí dentro?

Bucky se encoge de hombros, y no tiene la decencia de parecer ni un poco culpable.

–A lo mejor me ha parecido que debíamos rebajar un poco el tono de quarterback de instituto –dice, y hace chocar sus vasos de cristal antes de tomar un trago de su cola, le mira de reojo, y cuando habla lo hace de una manera tan casual que es sospechosa–. Pero a juzgar por cómo te están mirando más de un par, no creo que les hubiera importado mucho qué llevaras puesto.

Bucky se deja caer contra él de una forma deliberada, y Steve sabe que es por todas las razones equivocadas pero se permite apoyarle una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

–No necesito que me protejas –dice, porque sabe que tendría que haber sido más honesto con Bucky desde hace muchísimos días y que todo lo que piense de él es su propia culpa, pero la intimidad de la oscuridad, de estar tocándose en medio de la gente donde nadie les presta atención, las ganas de lamerle la piel desnuda del cuello para sentir el sudor mezclado con el olor de un perfume dulzón, como vainilla, bajo la lengua, todo le está distrayendo demasiado. 

No puede hacerlo allí, deberían tener una conversación de verdad. Pero de golpe se siente como un impostor, como si no hubiera dejado de mentir respecto a quién es, a lo que es, y es tan injusto que necesita remediarlo.

–¿No? –pregunta Bucky, con una sonrisa escéptica.

–No –repite Steve–. Buck, no es solo una cuestión de decencia básica…

–¿Entonces qué es, Steve? –pregunta Bucky, mirándole fijamente, sus ojos azules a solo unos centímetros de los suyos, tan centrados en él, tan pendientes de cada una de sus palabras, de sus movimientos, que el resto del mundo podría haber desaparecido, podrían estar envueltos en una burbuja de cristal.

Steve toma aire. Intenta expresarlo tan honestamente como puede:

–Me atraen los chicos tanto como las chicas –dice, y no es como cuando lo han hablado con Natasha, que fue la primera persona que adivinó eso sobre él y que le dio libertad para sentirlo. 

Ahora tiene más importancia, lo que Bucky tenga que decir al respecto, porque le incumbe a él directamente, aunque no lo sepa, pero no solo por eso, que es una parte pequeña. Es sobretodo porque le importa lo que Bucky piense de él, más que cualquier otra persona.

Es extraño, decirlo en voz alta, pero se da cuenta de que, diga lo que diga Bucky, no va a dejar de ser verdad.

–Podías decírmelo –dice Bucky, que tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, y parece un poco herido.

–Lo sé –se apresura a decir Steve–. No es que no quisiera decírtelo a ti. Es que necesitaba decírmelo a mí primero. Estar seguro de que es lo que siento de verdad. Aún no… No he estado nunca con nadie. Pero me gustaría.

Bucky asiente, y su sonrisa es incierta pero está allí, toda para él, lo más bonito que ha visto nunca.

–Gracias, Steve. Por confiar en mí.

Steve se deja llevar, en ese momento. Le atrae hacia él con la mano que sigue teniendo en la parte baja de su espalda y hunde el rostro en la curva cálida de su hombro, y los brazos de Bucky le rodean enseguida, fuertes y seguros a su alrededor, y ni le importa, estarse abrazando en medio de una pista que se ha ido llenando de gente. 

Se siente valiente, como si fuera a poder con todo. Tanto como para echarse hacia atrás sin desenredarse de Bucky, lo suficiente para poder mirarle a la cara de nuevo.

–Bucky…

Estaba tan inmerso en la conversación, en lo que está a punto de decir, aunque aún no tiene ni idea de cómo, que no se ha dado cuenta de que se ha hecho el silencio a su alrededor y de que los focos iluminan el escenario.

–Buenas noches a todos, muchas gracias por estar aquí –dice una voz ronca que conoce a la perfección, amplificada, y se alza un aplauso. 

Steve alza la cabeza, dejando caer los brazos, y siente como Bucky también se aparta de él.

–Eh, mira –le susurra al oído, y Steve asiente.

Natasha parece más alta, brillando bajo las luces intensas que le arrancan destellos brillantes a su pelo rojo. Está preciosa e imponente. Lleva los labios pintados de un color rosa subido y sonríe con los ojos un poco entornados, y es magnética e hipnótica.

No hay presentaciones, no hay nada más que ella con una guitarra acústica colgada del hombro, y cuando toca los primeros acordes, dedos de uñas brillantes moviéndose con precisión, Steve tiene la impresión de que todo el público está conteniendo la respiración. O puede que sea solo él.

Natasha canta con voz grave, llena de concentración, una canción dulce, casi etérea, soltando palabras en el micro para que vuelen por toda la sala. Steve siempre ha sido consciente de respetar a Natasha a un nivel muy profundo, pero puede que también la admire. Cómo es capaz de deshacerse de su imagen de control y seguridad y mostrar algo que es casi vulnerabilidad para crear algo hermoso. Todo ese talento. Intenta grabar la imagen en su mente, todos los matices de los colores, la caída de ojos de Natasha y la curva de su hombro desnudo bajo la luz, la inclinación de su cabeza, deseando poder estar dibujándola en ese mismo instante.

Cuando la canción termina, Natasha abre los ojos como si despertara, y es exactamente como se siente Steve. A su lado, Bucky le mira con una media sonrisa mientras aplaude con el resto del público.

–Tu chica es buena.

–No es mi chica –insiste Steve–. Pero es buena. Es una pasada.

Mientras los aplausos mueren, Natasha ha dejado la guitarra en un soporte a su lado y se ha sentado en un taburete. Tiene una pandereta en la mano, apoyada contra su muslo, y coge el micro con la otra, acerca los labios a él, y Steve intenta no tener pensamientos inadecuados sobre esos labios pero la analogía está hecha en su cerebro, desbocado y sobre-estimulado, como si no hiciera rato que está medio excitado por la proximidad de Bucky, y tiene que cerrar los ojos, intentar calmarse, no pensar en dónde quiere esos labios porque no puede estar en medio de un concierto lleno de gente empalmado. Porque es como si trivializara el momento de Natasha, en su mente, como si lo rebajara a algo que no es. Quiere estar allí por su música y por la belleza que transmite, poder apreciarla de una forma estética y no carnal. La sensación de estar atrapado en su propio cuerpo no es nueva, pero sigue siendo tan frustrante como siempre.

En el escenario, Natasha está hablando, explicando que tocará algunas canciones nuevas.

–Ésta es una interpretación personal de una canción de un artista que me ha ayudado a pasar muchas cosas. Va dedicada a alguien especial. Espero que os guste.

En cuanto la melodía empieza, Bucky se lleva un puño a los labios, escondiendo una sonrisa.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Tú escucha –dice, señalando al escenario, y Natasha arranca con la letra sobre una chica de pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules que solo le lleva disgustos.

“ _…with your long blond hair and your eyes of blue, all I ever got from you was sorrow, sorrow…_ ”, repite la letra, y Steve se tumba hacia Bucky, que parece estarse divirtiendo mucho a su costa.

–No seas capullo, estoy seguro de que hay suficientes chicas rubias en el mundo como para tener que pensar que está hablando de mí…

–¿Con las que se haya besado últimamente?

–¡Puede! Además, ¿qué disgusto le he dado yo?

Bucky pone los ojos en blanco y le da un golpe en el brazo que Steve le devuelve y se empujan un rato hasta que empiezan a recibir malas miradas de algunas chicas que están a su alrededor. La verdad es que, echando una ojeada a su alrededor, Steve se da cuenta de que la mayoría del público es femenino, pero no se siente fuera de lugar. Se alegra de no haberse perdido a Natasha cantando. De que ella haya decidido abrirle esa parte de su vida.

Después de Natasha tocan otras personas, pero Steve y Bucky no prestan tanta atención, y se van moviendo hasta el lado del escenario por donde suponen que Natasha va a salir y se quedan hablando en la barra. Steve sigue con la chaqueta puesta, a pesar de que el ambiente en el interior del local es cálido, y de pronto siente que alguien le tira de la espalda.

Se da la vuelta para ver a Natasha sonriéndole, radiante.

–Me gusta cómo te queda el look de chico malo –dice, seca, llena de segundas intenciones porque lleva puesta la chaqueta de Bucky, que no parece cazar la ironía y alarga el pie, desde su taburete, para darle un toque en la pantorrilla con la punta de la bota que Steve supone que significa “te lo dije”. Vaya par de idiotas, los dos. 

–Me ha gustado mucho oírte –dice Steve, y esa vez Natasha le sonríe de verdad, arrastrando un poco los dientes por encima del labio, como hizo justo antes de…

Mierda. _Mierda_.

Bucky se apoya sobre su hombro desde detrás de él para hablarle a Natasha:

–La que más le ha gustado es _Sorrow_ … –dice, y Steve tiene que controlarse para no cogerle y tirarle del taburete. O darse la vuelta y plantarle un beso a él para que se entere de una vez.

–¿Sí? –pregunta Natasha, arqueando una ceja, sin dejar entrever nada.

–Me han gustado todas –dice Steve, pero nadie le está escuchando.

–Os prometí una bebida, ¿qué os apetece? –pregunta Natasha, apoyando los codos sobre la barra.

–No hace falta…

–Es la manera del local de pagarme, así que no pienso desaprovecharla –insiste Natasha con firmeza. 

Steve vuelve a pedir un refresco y Natasha una cerveza, y esa vez Bucky también pide una para él.

Los tres hablan un rato, lo que se convierte en que básicamente Natasha y Bucky se meten con él tanto como pueden, hasta que llega la chica que antes ha recogido a Natasha en el trabajo acompañada de un chico alto y delgado con el pelo teñido de rubio platino. Los dos parecen algo mayores que ellos, aunque no mucho. Puede que estén en la universidad. 

Natasha hace las presentaciones:

–Ella es Wanda y él es Pietro, y éstos son Steve y Bucky.

Tanto Wanda como Pietro hablan con un deje del mismo acento, pero a Steve no se le ocurre que puedan estar emparentados hasta que, al cabo de un rato de conversación, Bucky dice:

–Vale, no os ofendáis si estoy metiendo la pata, pero… ¿sois hermanos? 

Está mirando a los dos, pero sus ojos se detienen en Pietro, que ríe de buena gana y le pasa el brazo por los hombros a Wanda.

–Gemelos –replica–. Y no me ofendes. No sabes la de veces que nos han preguntado si estamos juntos. 

Pietro pone una mueca, y el rostro de Wanda adquiere un aire asesino.

–Siempre lo preguntan los tíos. Tíos babosos.

Bucky alza las manos a los lados, solo medio en coña:

–No quería ser baboso.

–No lo has sido –le asegura Pietro, mirándole demasiado fijamente, y entonces Bucky va y le guiña el ojo y Steve aprieta el vaso con fuerza mientras se dice que los celos no son un sentimiento nada noble.

Media hora después, Bucky y Pietro llevan rato bailando en la pista, cada vez más cerca, y a Steve no le queda mucho sitio para pensar en la nobleza de sus propios sentimientos.   
Natasha le sorprende apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

–¿Y Wanda? ¿Dónde la has dejado? –pregunta Steve, resentido y amargo, y no le hace falta ni ver la expresión de advertencia de Natasha para darse cuenta de que no es justo que se desahogue con ella.

–Lo siento –se disculpa, y Natasha vuelve a relajarse contra él, le pasa una mano por detrás de la cintura para cogerle de la cadera.

–Esta chaqueta huele a Bucky –dice, como si esperara una explicación, y Steve ríe con sequedad.

–Lo sé.

–Steve… 

–Lo sé, lo sé –dice, porque de verdad no se le ocurre un peor momento para seguir hablando del tema. 

O le dice a Bucky lo que hay o intenta preservar la amistad y no lo hace, pero no tiene sentido seguirle dando vueltas al tema.

–Vuelve con Wanda y los otros, en serio, yo voy a venir en un minuto y prometo dejar de ser un aguafiestas. 

Sus ojos se van una y otra vez a la pista, donde Bucky está bailando. Estaba. Ahora mismo está pegado a Pietro, besándole con las dos manos enterradas en su pelo, sin ni esforzarse en seguir el vaivén de la gente bailando a su alrededor. Las luces de colores les iluminan intermitentemente, y a pesar de la punzada de dolor físico que Steve siente en el pecho, en el estómago, hay algo fascinante en la imagen que hace que no pueda apartar la vista. 

Natasha le coge de la mano con suavidad.

–Vamos fuera, Steve.

Se sientan los dos en un muro bajo que corre por el lado del local, y Steve deja caer el rostro en el hombro de Natasha.

–Voy a hablar con él –dice, y es una disculpa hacia Natasha para arrastrar todo su drama hasta su fiesta y es una promesa hacia él mismo, es decir en voz alta lo que hace días que tiene decidido–. Iba a hacerlo esta noche, pero… Si vas a estar aquí fuera conmigo, lo último que quiero es que sigamos hablando de esto. 

–¿Qué quieres hacer? 

–Hablar de cualquier cosa que no sea yo mismo suena bien –propone Steve, y Natasha pone los ojos en blanco, y cuando le toca la mano que tiene sobre el muro, Steve siente lo helados que tiene los dedos.

–Ven aquí –dice, alzando el brazo, y Natasha se apoya contra él y Steve le cubre las manos con las suyas para darle calor. 

–Así que… La música. ¿Es lo que te gusta de verdad? 

Natasha mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, y su pelo la hace cosquillas en el cuello y debajo de la barbilla, tal como está apoyada sobre su hombro.

–Lo de la música era una afición, una vía de escape, que de alguna forma ha ido ocupando más y más sitio en mi vida –explica–. Pero no es a lo que pienso dedicarme, si esa es la pregunta. Tengo plaza para estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Moscú el año que viene. 

–¿Vas a volver a Rusia?

No es una posibilidad que se le hubiera ni pasado por la cabeza, que la presencia de Natasha allí –en su vida– fuera temporal. 

Natasha tumba la cabeza para mirarle, y su sonrisa tiene algo de irónico.

–Claro. Esto es mi año sabático. Mi gran experiencia americana. Pero después voy a volver a mi vida, la de verdad.

Steve suspira, intentando hacerse a la idea. 

–La verdad es que no sé si estás aprovechando mucho la experiencia, en este pueblo. Deberías haber ido a Nueva York. Hay un montón de locales llenos de música de todos los tipos, de gente de todos los tipos, te gustaría. Hay gente que dice que es sucio y apenas hay espacio para vivir, y supongo que tienen razón, pero allí hay una libertad distinta.   
Aunque yo siempre viví en Brooklyn, y… es diferente. Allí puedes respirar, la gente te conoce, es un lugar donde puedes sentirte en casa, y estar solo si lo necesitas… 

–Lo echas de menos, ¿eh? –pregunta Natasha, y Steve asiente. 

–Venimos aquí porque era buena oportunidad profesional para mi madre, pero… Mi primera opción para el año que viene es la Universidad de Nueva York –dice, y estrecha a Natasha contra él con el brazo que tiene alrededor de sus hombros–. De todas formas, me alegro de estar aquí. No os habría conocido ni a ti ni a Bucky, si no, ni a Sam, Sharon y el resto… He tenido mucha suerte.

Natasha le da un apretón afectuoso y le mira solo con un brillo de humor en los ojos.

–Lo sé, lo sé, soy un ñoño –dice Steve antes de que pueda decírselo ella–. Pero de verdad me gustaría llevarte a Brooklyn y enseñarte todos mis lugares favoritos, hacer el turista contigo por Nueva York. Si tú también quieres.

–Estoy ahorrando prácticamente todo lo que gano con el trabajo para viajar un poco antes de volver a casa. Nueva York suena como el lugar ideal donde empezar.

–Hecho pues, es una promesa –dice Steve, y aparta la mano de las de ella para tendérsela. Natasha se la estrecha con falso aire de seriedad, y los dos ríen, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad.

Están muy cerca, la espalda de Natasha aún apoyada contra su brazo y su hombro, y ella tiene que arquear un poco el cuello hacia arriba para poder mirarle a los ojos, y en el momento es lo más natural, inclinarse hacia abajo al tiempo que ella alza la barbilla para encontrarle, besarla poco a poco, mucho más lánguido y perezoso que la primera vez, cuando solo estaban experimentando. Ese beso es más real, más lleno de anhelo, de deseo físico.

Steve se mueve para acomodarla mejor contra él, para poder besarla en un ángulo menos forzado, y cuando lo hace le coloca la mano en la cintura para poder dirigirla y se encuentra hincándole los dedos en la carne casi sin querer, profundizando el beso, respirando con fuerza contra ella. Los dedos de Natasha se mueven sobre su estómago, y le pasa la mano por debajo de la camiseta para aplanarla sobre su abdomen. Steve tiembla cuando el pulgar de Natasha le resigue la línea de vello fino que le baja por el ombligo, provocándole un cosquilleo que parece recorrerle por dentro de las entrañas para llegar hasta, hasta…

–Espera, espera –jadea, cubriéndole la mano para pararla, y Natasha se aparta, le mira con la respiración desbocada, labios entreabiertos y ojos oscurecidos, y Steve la sujeta cuando hace ademán de apartar la mano–. Puedes tocarme, pero… Pero si sigues haciéndolo así voy a…

-Oh –dice Natasha, con una sonrisa sorprendida, y vuelve a besarle, pasándole la lengua por entre los labios y arrancándole un sonido gutural nada digno cuando se encuentra con la suya, jugueteando con él, y Steve no sabe mucho de besar pero se deja llevar.

Esa vez Natasha le acaricia el cuello, la nuca, por debajo del cuello de la camiseta y por encima, pasándole la mano por el pecho, y Steve juguetea con la idea de tocarle los pechos, pero solo termina por reseguir la línea del alambre de su sujetador, rozándoselos con los nudillos, porque de alguna forma no parece el momento, sentados en un aparcamiento de un complejo industrial. 

Deja caer una mano sobre el muslo de Natasha, arrastrándola por encima de la tela suave de los vaqueros, y le gustaría estar en un sofá o una cama para poder ponerse a Natasha encima, sobre el regazo, y cogerle las caderas, para poder quitarle la ropa poco a poco. Lo único que hace es apartarse para tomar aire, y acariciarle por debajo de la mandíbula con la nariz, dejarle besos en el cuello siguiendo la inercia de lo que estaban haciendo con los labios, y Natasha le tira del pelo de la nuca y él aprieta en la curva de su muslo y su cadera, resiguiendo las arrugas que los vaqueros forman allí, sin atreverse pero con ganas de seguir el calor entre sus piernas, de arrastrar la mano por encima de la ropa.

–Steve –dice ella, y es un medio gemido un medio suspiro que le provoca un cosquilleo en la columna y otra oleada de calor entre las piernas, y está tan excitado que empieza a ser doloroso, que tiene ganas de tocarse a él mismo para buscar algo de alivio.

–Steve –repite Natasha, mientras él aparta el cuello abierto de la camiseta para succionar debajo–. Steve, Steve… Vayamos a otra parte.

A Steve le cuesta unos segundos procesar lo que le está diciendo, pero una vez el mensaje llega no lo duda:

–Sí. Sí… –dice, intentando despejar la neblina que le impide pensar con claridad–. Pero tengo que avisar a Bucky primero…

–Claro, sí, mis amigos se estarán preguntando dónde me he metido.

Entran juntos pero sin tocarse, y Steve se siente como si caminara sobre una nube, desestabilizado, la piel electrizada y la entrepierna pesada. Natasha ve a su grupo de amigos bailando en medio de la pista, y a Steve le lleva algo más encontrar a Bucky. Al final, como no quiere ir buscando por las esquinas y rincones oscuros del local ni por la zona de los sofás que están tras los billares y verle en alguna posición en la que realmente no quiere verle, termina por quitarse el móvil del bolsillo y mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole que se encuentre con él en la entrada.

Steve espera unos minutos apoyado en el final de la barra, con la chaqueta de Bucky en la mano, y al final le ve aparecer por entre la multitud. Bucky alza un brazo para saludarle, y Steve le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa tensa e intenta no mirarle más de la cuenta cuando llega hasta él. Solo le tiende la chaqueta.

–¿Quieres marcharte ya? –pregunta Bucky, pasando los brazos por las mangas.

Se suelta el pelo y se lo peina con los dedos hacia atrás por volver a recogérselo. No hay ninguna evidencia física de lo que ha estado haciendo o no ha estado haciendo con Pietro –Steve no sabía qué esperaba–, pero se dice que quizás tiene los labios algo más rojos y brillantes que de costumbre.

–Sí, ah… –en ese momento se da cuenta de que le ha prometido a Bucky que podía dormir en su casa, y sabe que Bucky va a decirle que no importa y que puede dormir en el taller si le cuenta la situación, pero Steve no quiere faltar a su palabra.

–Voy a llevar a Natasha a su casa –termina por decir, y se da cuenta de que van a tener que dejar lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ellos esa noche. No sabe si es solo un aplazamiento o una oportunidad perdida, y espera que sea lo primero.

Bucky le está mirando con una expresión extraña, y Steve se tensa.

–¿Qué…?

–Tienes… –dice Bucky, y avanza los dedos entre los dos pero se detiene a medio camino, se los lleva a sus propios labios–. Tienes pintalabios.

–Ah –dice Steve, muy elocuente, y se frota con el dorso de la mano, en el que queda un rastro de color rosa brillante. 

–Pietro me ha invitado a su piso –dice Bucky, manos en los bolsillos, y se encoge de hombros–. Voy a ir…

–No hace falta, no por mí –dice Steve, y Bucky resopla, pone los ojos en blanco.

–A lo mejor no lo hago por ti –dice, y hay algo forzado en toda la escena, una tensión que Steve está seguro de que no está provocando él solo y que no sabe dónde ubicar –. De hecho, le he dejado solo allí atrás y debería…

Señala con el pulgar por encima del hombro, y Steve asiente.

–Claro, ve –dice, y le suena vacío a él mismo. Quiere ir hasta donde esté Pietro y dejarle cuatro cosas claras. Pero sería demasiado hipócrita, cuando él lleva rato enrollándose con Natasha, cuando está a punto de llevarla a casa…

–Vale, hablamos pues –se despide Bucky antes de perderse entre la multitud, y cuando Steve vuelve a encontrarse con Natasha, que está hablando con Wanda en susurros, ha dejado de sentirse liviano y cargado de tensión sexual y solo se siente cabreado.

Natasha le echa un vistazo, vuelve a inclinarse hacia Wanda para hablarle al oído, y las dos se dan un abrazo largo antes de que ella vuelva hacia él.

La salida es más tensa de lo que lo ha sido en la entrada, y cuando llegan al coche Natasha le pone una mano en el antebrazo.

–¿Por qué no me dejas en casa y damos la noche por terminada?

Steve cierra los ojos, lleno de frustración, y se deja caer sobre el coche.

–Esto no es justo –dice, frotándose el rostro con la mano–. No es justo para ti. Y… de verdad, Natasha, me gustas mucho, y no esperaba que pudiéramos tener algo así, y me da mucha rabia estar echándolo a perder de esta forma.

–Eh, no está nada echado a perder –dice Natasha, y la siente ponerse en su espacio, se inclina hacia ella cuando le pone una mano en la mejilla, y se deja llevar cuando tira de él hacia abajo, suspira al sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Esa vez el beso es tierno, y Steve siente que la chispa para encender la electricidad de antes está allí, que podría hacerlo, pero Natasha se aparta sin darle la oportunidad.

–Llévame a casa –le dice con convicción, la mano aún en su rostro, haciéndole mirarla a los ojos–. Duerme, ve a trabajar mañana. Y el lunes, vas a venir a buscarme a las siete a la cafetería y hablaremos de lo que tengamos que hablar.

Steve alza la mano para cubrir la de Natasha, y le deja un beso en la palma antes de apartarse de ella.

–De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera.

Tampoco tiene otra mejor que proponer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás sería el momento de comentar que la representación de Natasha de esta historia está bastante influenciada por Scarlett Johansson, que comentó en una entrevista que le gustaba David Bowie - _Sorrow_ es una canción suya- y que cantó junto al grupo Jesus and the Mary Chain en un festival, el video está en youtube si os interesa :) Además de que también hace sus propias canciones y tiene la voz más sensual del planeta  <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todas otra semana! :) 
> 
> Para este capítulo, quiero avisar de un par de contenidos algo delicados:
> 
> 1) Hay una escena en que alguien sufre una agresión sexual en público.
> 
> 2) Hay una escena de violencia explícita.
> 
> A parte de eso, pues la cosa va a subir un poco de tono ;)

–Steve, ¿podrías quedarte un momento por favor?

Es lunes y Steve lleva toda la mañana andando por la escuela como un zombi, hombros y nuca cargados del primer entrenamiento del día, la cabeza espesa como si la tuviera rellena de las nubes plomizas que cubren el cielo. Es un noviembre frío y lluvioso, y Steve está apagado como el tiempo.

Peggy le sonríe, apoyada con la cadera sobre su escritorio, y le anima a subirse a la tarima con un gesto de la cabeza. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y a pesar de que su blusa es elegante, ese día va vestida con vaqueros y zapatos planos, lo que no es del todo habitual en ella. Sus labios siguen tan rojos como siempre, por supuesto.

–¿Sí, profesora Carter? –pregunta Steve, y ni tan solo siente la emoción habitual de cuando le llega el olor a su perfume, floral y femenino. 

Ella tumba la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, ojos oscuros y perspicaces centrados en él.

–Te he notado distraído en las últimas clases, no sé si las políticas económicas de Rusia antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial no te interesan mucho o…

–No, no, lo siento, de verdad que la clase es tan interesante como siempre… –se apresura a decir, antes de darse cuenta de que Peggy solo le estaba tomando el pelo y que ahora le mira con preocupación. Resopla, y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

–Intentaré estar más atento –promete, y Peggy sacude la cabeza.

–No quería hablar contigo por eso. Quería comentarte que tu trabajo sobre el tratado de Versalles y sus repercusiones es remarcable, y que conoces los temas que tratamos con una profundidad que no esperaría de alguien de dieciocho años –dice con amabilidad.

–Gracias. La historia siempre me ha gustado –responde Steve, intentando relajarse. Es la verdad. Siempre le ha parecido interesante leer libros que tratan sobre hechos reales, mientras que a veces los de ficción le cuestan un poco. Puede que le falte imaginación.

–Por eso mismo, Steve, no sé si habrás pensado en qué harás el año que viene, pero quería decirte que si quieres planteártelo en serio y tienes cualquier duda, puedes hablarlo conmigo. O si solo quieres ampliar sobre el tema, podría darte bibliografía extra.

–Gracias, eso sería… genial –dice Steve, y lo dice en serio–. Hay varias cosas que me interesan, puedo hacer una lista y…

Peggy vuelve a sonreírle, asintiendo con aire de eficacia.

–Una lista sería genial. Pero eso me lleva al primer punto de nuestra conversación, que es que me da la impresión de que estás intentando abarcar muchas cosas.

–Estoy bien –dice Steve, por acto reflejo, y exhala–. Quiero decir, mi media no es para ir a tirar cohetes ni nada pero la natación podría ayudarme a acceder a una buena universidad el año que viene, y… No dejaré que se entrometa en mis estudios, de verdad.

La de veces que se ha imaginado hablando con Peggy –ha dejado de llamarle “profesora Carter” en su mente desde hace tiempo porque le cae tan bien que casi se siente como si fuera su amiga, aunque no es así–, y ahora que por fin está a solas con ella, sus ojos despiertos fijos en él, sin interrupciones, solo tiene ganas de marcharse. Nada le gustaría más que poder conversar con ella, pero no de esas cosas. Es como si hubiera sacado cada uno de los temas que le tienen sin ni poder respirar y estuviera apretando aún más las tuercas. 

–Angie me dice que tienes una vena artística –dice Peggy, y era lo último que esperaba oír–. Por lo visto le ha gustado tu proyecto en la clase de arte…

–Es solo… –Steve alza la mano, niega con la cabeza–. La profesora Martinelli nos deja mucha libertad, y… No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Es la verdad. Nunca antes había pintado sobre un lienzo y siente que le falta toda la formación básica, aunque lo disfruta. Pero lo suyo siempre ha sido dibujar. Aprender una nueva técnica debería haber sido un reto, algo estimulante, pero no lo está siendo. Solo está siendo frustrante.

–Pones mucha dedicación en todo tu trabajo, y eso se nota –dice Peggy–. Está bien si aún no tienes claro qué hacer, pero intenta dejarte guiar por lo que de verdad te mueve. Y, si termina por ser Historia, mucho mejor…

Esa vez ve que está bromeando a la primera. Asiente, y le da las gracias por el interés. Peggy le recuerda que su puerta está abierta y que tiene horas de tutoría si desea hablar de su futuro o discutir cualquiera de los temas de clase con más profundidad, y Steve promete acudir a ella si lo necesita e intenta decirse a sí mismo que lo hará. Solo es noviembre pero es como si el tiempo se le escapara como arena por entre los dedos, y supone que en algún momento deberá enfrentarse a la incógnita de hacia dónde dirigir su vida.

Al mediodía, encuentra a Bucky sentado en la hierba húmeda del exterior, espalda apoyada contra una pared, con un cigarrillo en los dedos y los auriculares puestos. Bucky lleva todo el día esquivándole e intentando simular que no lo está haciendo, así que Steve se deja caer a su lado sobre la hierba, y le roba un auricular para ponérselo. Bucky le lanza una mala mirada que decide ignorar del todo.

Se quedan en silencio, escuchando a una chica cantando sobre un tío que supo que le traería problemas desde el primer momento, con una guitarra acústica de fondo, hasta que se da cuenta de por qué la canción le suena tanto.

–¿Estás escuchando a Taylor Swift?

–¿Te ha llevado más de media canción darte cuenta? –replica Bucky de inmediato, mal humorado, y Steve se abstiene de comentar lo orgulloso que se siente de él mismo por haber reconocido el nombre de una cantante famosa por una vez. Pero se siente orgulloso.

Bucky tiene las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho y los antebrazos apoyados sobre ellas, y se mira sus propios dedos con insistencia, como si ignorando a Steve fuera a volatilizarse. Steve está un poco harto de la actitud, para decirlo con suavidad. Lo que sea que le ha picado a Bucky, puede o guardárselo para él o decírselo, pero no piensa aguantarle enfurruñado sin ningún motivo.

Como no sabe qué otra cosa hacer, le roba el cigarrillo de entre los dedos justo cuando Bucky lo está alzando para dar una calada y se lo pone en sus propios labios. Aspira como le ha visto hacerle cientos de veces, y parece algo natural y fluido, cuando lo hace Bucky, pero a él el humo se le atraganta en la garganta y le hace doblarse hacia delante y toser. 

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? –le espeta Bucky, quitándole el cigarrillo de inmediato y poniéndole una mano en el hombro–. No habías fumado nunca, ¿a que no?

Steve niega con la cabeza, aún incapaz de hablar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la nariz moqueándole de una forma muy, muy elegante. 

–Pues ni se te ocurra empezar ahora, ¿me oyes? Como te vea fumando otra vez voy a matarte yo mismo antes de que lo haga esta mierda, joder, Steve, que eres nadador, y tienes _asma_ , a quién se le ocurre…

Steve alza la cabeza, aguijoneado, aún a medio enjuagarse la nariz con la manga de la sudadera, y Bucky parece arrepentido de haberlo dicho, se encoge de hombros.

–Lo siento, no quería… No voy a decir nada. 

–¿Cómo sabes que tengo asma? 

–¡Tienes un inhalador sobre tu cómoda! Y a veces te pones la mano en el pecho, y… Y creo que tuviste un ataque, o estuviste apunto, la noche del baile…

–Tengo inhaladores en todas partes, llevo uno incluso en la mochila, pero hace tiempo que no tengo que utilizarlos –explica Steve–. Tuve asma infantil, pero mejoró a medida que fui creciendo. Dejé de tomar medicación a los doce, y solo he tenido un par de episodios leves desde entonces…

Deja en el aire que lo de la noche del baile fue un ataque de ansiedad puro. Supone que se entiende lo bastante bien, y de verdad no quiere tener que admitirlo en voz alta.

–¿Así que puedes volver a tener un… _episodio_? 

Steve se encoge de hombros.

–Puede. Hay factores ambientales, sobretodo… Y ahora puedo hacer ejercicio, pero Phillips lo sabe, por supuesto. 

–Vaya –replica Bucky con un silbido, y apaga de inmediato el cigarrillo en la hierba–. Podrías haberme dicho algo, me siento como un capullo por la de veces que he estado fumando a tu lado…

–Ni se te ocurra dejar de hacerlo, no me ha pasado nada, ¿no?

–Ah, así que ahora quieres que siga fumando, ¿eh? –replica Bucky con una sonrisa maliciosa, y Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

–No es lo que he dicho…

–Como vuelvas a fumar te vas a enterar, ¿estamos? –pregunta Bucky, con tanta seriedad que a Steve le da la risa, y Bucky le da un empujón en el hombro y le tira de lado sobre la hierba.

La garganta le escuece y puede que Bucky tenga razón y ponerse a fumar no sea lo más inteligente que ha hecho, pero no va a admitirlo en voz alta.

–Ven aquí, anda –dice Bucky, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse derecho otra vez, y Steve deja que alce su peso muerto solo para ser molesto, porque tiene una adrenalina dentro que no sabe cómo sacar, porque tiene ganas de correr, de saltar, de reírse por todo y comportarse de manera idiota, de tocar a Bucky, de pelearse con él, de, de…

–Aaaaaaaah, Rogers, pesas más que un camión –gruñe Bucky, pero le alza sin demasiado esfuerzo, y le hace cosquillas en la caracola de la oreja cuando vuelve a ponerle el auricular–. Venga, voy a buscar algo que te guste.

Steve se apoya contra su hombro, cierra los ojos y escucha lo que sea que Bucky elige en su móvil. Le gusta bastante, y mueve la punta de su zapatilla contra la bota de Bucky, intentando seguir el ritmo, hasta que Bucky se ríe de él.

–No tienes ninguna clase de oído, ¿no?

–No –corrobora Steve–. Es otra condición crónica.

Bucky le empuja con el hombro, con suavidad esa vez. No deja de morderse el labio, de retorcerse las manos, que tiene colgando entre las rodillas. Probablemente muriéndose por fumar. Pero si va abstenerse de hacerlo por Steve… Bueno. No hay mal que por bien no venga, y todo eso que dice su madre.

Steve quiere preguntar sobre Pietro y tiene la impresión de que Bucky quiere preguntar sobre Natasha, pero Sam y Riley aparecen con una pelota de básquet y les invitan a hacer unos tiros con ellos, y Steve juraría que no es el único que respira con alivio.

***

Steve está sentado en su mesa favorita de la cafetería, justo al lado de la ventana, tomando notas para su análisis del libro _1984_ , que debe presentar mañana y con el que no ha tenido tiempo de ponerse hasta entonces, y dando sorbos a una taza de café enorme que va a necesitar esa noche si quiere tener el trabajo listo para primera hora.   
Ha aprendido a concentrarse en casi cualquier parte y no prestar atención a lo que le rodea, y puede que sea por ese motivo, que tarde más de la cuenta en reaccionar a las risas ofensivas y las voces alzadas al otro lado de la cafetería.

Son una panda de chicos que parecen algo mayores que él, sentados al fondo. Lydia, una chica que solo trabaja allí entre semana después de la escuela y con la que no ha coincidido nunca en ningún turno, está frente a ellos con el bloc de notas y expresión tensa, y Steve se da cuenta de que los chicos le están diciendo cosas como “no seas así, venga, preciosa, era un cumplido…”, y “eh, ¿por qué no me das tu número?”. 

Lydia parece paralizada, con el lápiz sobre el bloc, como si su mente se hubiera parado en la idea de tomarles el pedido y marcharse de allí en cuanto pueda, y Steve está a medio camino entre su mesa y la de los chicos cuando Natasha llega a la altura de Lydia y le susurra algo.

Lydia se marcha con la cabeza baja hacia la barra, y Steve tiene tiempo de ver cómo se frota las mejillas, escondiéndose, como si ella fuera la que está avergonzada. Como si tuviera algún motivo.

–Como encargada de este local, voy a tener que pediros que os marchéis –dice Natasha, sin ningún tipo de vacilación, expresión tranquila. Steve no quiere restarle autoridad, así que se queda unos pasos por detrás.

Uno de los chicos, el que está sentado en la esquina de la mesa, a la izquierda de Natasha, y dándole la espalda a Steve, se inclina hacia adelante. 

–Eh, guapa, no sé si lo has notado pero juntos podríamos comprar este agujero y nos sobraría pasta –dice, sonriéndole, mirándola de pies a cabeza–. No te pongas histérica, ¿vale? Tu jefe va a estar agradecido de que nos gastemos el dinero aquí, no querrá que montes un numerito con los clientes, ¿no?

–Tenéis un minuto para estar saliendo por la puerta antes de que llame –replica Natasha, sin entrar en la conversación, y es cuando se da la vuelta, que el chico que estaba hablando con ella alza la mano y le da un apretón en el trasero, por encima de los vaqueros.

Natasha se da la vuelta y le atrapa la mano en la suya, y la expresión asquerosa de satisfacción en la cara del chico se convierte en una mueca de dolor.

–Eh, eh, eh, suéltame, puta zorra de mierda, au, au…

Natasha le suelta, pero el chico sigue sujetándose el brazo contra el cuerpo, y todos sus amigos se han puesto en pie. Steve decide que la caballerosidad se le termina allí mismo y que como cualquiera de esos energúmenos le ponga otra mano encima a Natasha va a matarles con sus propias manos.

Coge al chico que sigue agarrándose la mano contra el pecho por el cuello de la camisa y lo alza para que estén al mismo nivel, aunque el tipo sigue siendo más bajo que Steve.

–¿Tú qué coño quieres?

–Lydia es una menor y he visto con mis propios ojos como agredías sexualmente a mi compañera de trabajo –dice Steve–. Como vuelva a verte por aquí te parto la cara.

Y entonces lo hace, le da el puñetazo que ha querido darle desde el principio, y el crujido en sus nudillos cuando conecta con la mandíbula del tipo es satisfactorio, a pesar de que le duele la mano entera. Entonces alguien tira de la espalda de su chaqueta, y su momento de gloria ha terminado.

–Qué cagada, tío –le dice uno de los colegas del acosador mientras le arrastra hacia la calle, seguido del resto. 

Le arrastran entre dos, aunque no haría falta, porque Steve se deja llevar. Están saliendo de la cafetería, y es lo que quería. Los tiene fuera del local –lejos de Natasha y Lydia.  
Tiene que admitir que no tiene ningún plan para cuando llegan a fuera. Le empotran contra la pared del callejón entre dos, y Steve consigue darles un par de patadas y asestar algún que otro golpe, pero un par de puñetazos en el estómago le dejan doblado hacia delante. No le permiten caer al suelo, y los golpes son una ráfaga rápida y eficiente sobre su torso que le dejan sin poder respirar. Después le sueltan, con un último golpe en la cabeza que le manda de bruces al suelo.

Oye voces mientras intenta alzarse, porque no piensa dejar que le pisoteen, eso no. Distingue una vez femenina entre ellas.

–Natasha, vete de aquí –dice, a ciegas, apoyándose contra la pared para incorporarse. 

De alguna manera, Natasha se ha abierto paso por entre los chicos y se planta frente a Steve.

–Vosotros sois más, pero os aviso: el primero que se acerque va a salir de aquí con por lo menos un hueso roto –dice Natasha, llena de convicción–. ¿Y bien?

Steve intenta apartarla, pero Natasha es como una roca. Hay un momento de vacilación entre los chicos, que se miran, y en lo que tardan en reaccionar suena el pitido de una sirena desde fuera del callejón, solo un toque de aviso. 

Todos los chicos se apartan de ellos e intentan adoptar una actitud casual, y Natasha le ayuda a erguirse del todo. Steve se apoya en ella, porque tiene dificultades para respirar y las costillas le duelen.

–Eh, chicos, ¿hay algún problema? –pregunta un policía que debe de rondar los cincuenta, con el brazo por fuera de la ventanilla, y uno de los chicos se adelanta y se apoya sobre el coche como si fuera suyo.

–Agente, no se preocupe, es solo que el chico se ha puesto un poco celoso porque estábamos hablando con su novia, y ha atacado a Brad, pero no ha sido nada, ya hemos hablado con él…

El policía echa una mirada hacia el callejón, y Steve se mantiene en silencio por el apretón que le da Natasha, pero si van a hacerle identificarse y algo de eso va a constar en su expediente, jura que va a denunciar él mismo a los gilipollas por agresión sexual… Si se les ocurre intentar dar la vuelta a la historia… Si Natasha puede ponerse en problemas por haberse defendido…

Natasha le está mirando con alarma en los ojos, y Steve mantiene la boca cerrada.

El policía vuelve a echar una mirada perezosa hacia ellos.

–Yo también me pondría celoso con una novia como la tuya, pero estoy seguro de que los chicos no tenían mala intención, ¿eh?

–No, señor –corrobora el primero que ha hablado, un ejemplo de ciudadanía, con su ropa cara y su corte de pelo y…

–Pero me parece que por hoy ya habéis “hablado” con el muchacho lo suficiente, dejadle en paz, ¿eh?

–Sí, señor.

El policía se despide de ellos y Steve se lleva un último empujón en el pecho que le manda contra la pared antes de que los chicos se marchen lanzándoles malas miradas pero sin hablar.

–¿Eso es todo lo que piensa hacer ese tío que se hace llamar policía? –pregunta Steve con amargura–. Deberías denunciarles, no deberías haberme hecho estarme callado…

–Steve, vamos a dejar de lado que soy una chica contra esa fraternidad de ahí y que más allá de tu testimonio no tengo ningún tipo de prueba de que nos hayan hecho nada más a mí y a Lydia que intentar ligar con nosotras. Tengo un permiso temporal para trabajar en el país, y he agredido a uno de ellos y he amenazado al resto, ¿cómo crees que termina la historia para mí?

–No debería, no debería ser así. Tú no le has agredido, solo te has defendido… –dice Steve, tocándose la nariz con la punta de los dedos. Se la ha golpeado al caer, pero no está rota, gracias a Dios, aunque está sangrando y tiene que enjuagársela con la manga de la sudadera. Espera que la sangre se marche de la tela–. Pero no nací ayer. No he dicho nada, ¿no?

–No –dice Natasha, y su expresión se suaviza–. Vamos dentro, tenemos que limpiarte un poco antes de que puedas ir a ninguna parte…

Lydia parece alarmada cuando le ve, y rellena un trapo con hielo sin que nadie tenga que decírselo. Steve se deja guiar hasta un taburete, y aspira aire entre los dientes cuando Natasha le aplica el hielo sobre la herida que tiene en la frente, bajo la línea del pelo.

–Respira hondo, Steve –susurra con voz tranquilizadora, y le coloca una mano en el centro del pecho, con suavidad, sin presionar en ninguna de las zonas que han recibido golpes. 

Es la ternura inesperada del gesto. Steve siente los ojos arderle y tiene que cerrarlos con fuerza, apretando los dientes para hacerse bajar el nudo que tiene en la garganta. Es toda la rabia que tiene dentro, nadie a quién dirigirla ahora, cuerpo molido y la adrenalina abandonándole. 

–Eh, eh, está bien –está diciendo Natasha, y le está cubriendo la mejilla con la mano, bajándole la cabeza hacia ella, escudándole de cualquier mirada pública–. Vámonos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve asiente, obligándose a serenarse, a abrir los ojos. Natasha habla algo más con Lydia mientras Steve la espera en la calle, y después van los dos juntos hasta su coche.

–Dame las llaves, conduzco yo –dice Natasha, y Steve no se lo discute. Solo le da las indicaciones para llegar a su casa, y no habla más, y Natasha le pone una mano en el muslo cuando llegan a la entrada de su casa.

–Steve…

Steve niega con la cabeza. Si sigue tocándole, no va a poder controlar el nudo que tiene en el pecho. 

–Llévate el coche a tu casa, voy a ir a buscarlo mañana después del instituto –dice, y después–. Gracias por traerme.

Sale del coche sin esperar ninguna respuesta, y siente como Natasha le sigue hasta la entrada de su casa pero no se tumba, busca las llaves en el bolsillo de su mochila y abre la puerta con dedos temblorosos. Natasha sujeta la puerta con una mano tras él.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunta Steve por encima del hombro.

–Steve, después de los golpes que has recibido, deberías estar en el hospital –dice ella, y le interrumpe antes de que pueda articular la protesta que tiene en la punta de la lengua–. No voy a dejar que te quedes solo.

Steve podría mentir, decir que su madre está en casa. Pero de alguna forma está seguro de que Natasha lo sabría. 

–Está bien –dice, aflojando su mano porque no va a forcejear con Natasha para cerrarle la puerta en las narices–. Haz lo que quieras.

Natasha le sigue escaleras arriba sin ningún tipo de inhibición, y Steve se da la vuelta en medio del pasillo, le indica su habitación:

–Espérame en mi cuarto, voy a limpiarme.

Steve se da cuenta del fallo estratégico en su plan una vez ha puesto toda la ropa sucia en el cesto y está en calzoncillos en medio del baño. Se pregunta si es muy normal, que siempre lleve a la gente que le gusta a su habitación después de recibir una paliza, e intenta apartarse el pensamiento de la cabeza y no trazar más paralelismos con esa situación y la noche del baile mientras se limpia las manos y se enjuaga el rostro. Huele al sudor rancio de la adrenalina, nada que ver con el de después de hacer ejercicio, y termina por meterse en la ducha.

Toca en su propia puerta cubierto solo con el albornoz, y se siente del todo desnudo.

–Voy a entrar, ¿puedes…? ¿Darte la vuelta?

–Ya está –dice la voz de Natasha desde dentro, y Steve toma aire y abre la puerta.

Natasha está sentada de piernas cruzadas a los pies de su cama, mirando en dirección al papel cuadriculado de la pared. Ha dejado su chaqueta de cuero marrón colgada del respaldo de la silla del escritorio de Steve, y verla con la sudadera turquesa y los vaqueros hace que Steve sea aún más consciente de no llevar ropa.

–Tú habitación es… muy de chico.

–Bueno, qué esperabas –dice Steve, con una risa seca, mientras abre el cajón de la ropa interior.

–No sé, creo que esperaba algo más austero… Pero es muy tú. Me gusta.

–Gracias –dice Steve. Como mínimo la ducha le ha relajado un poco, le ha ayudado a quitarse de encima el peso que le oprimía el pecho.

–Steve… gracias a ti. No creas que no sé lo que has hecho –dice Natasha con suavidad, y Steve se queda paralizado con la mano a medio abrir el cajón, sin mirarla.

–¿Sí? ¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por haber tenido que venir tú a rescatarme a mí? –dice, más brusco de lo que quería, pero es lo que le lleva quemando en el pecho desde hace rato y la llama vuelve a encenderse–. Lo único que quería era protegerte y no he conseguido ni eso… 

–¿Por qué no puedo protegerte yo a ti? ¿Porque soy una chica?

–No… –empieza Steve, y se interrumpe, sacude la cabeza–. Sí. Sí, sí es por eso. Es porque eres una chica, y esos chicos se creían con derecho a haceros cualquier cosa a ti y a Lydia solo porque ellos son chicos y vosotras chicas, y… Y yo también soy un chico, y sé que está mal asumir que debo protegerte por ello, pero qué habría dicho de mí, Nat, si hubiera dejado que te hicieran algo…

Sabe que Natasha se ha tumbado incluso antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con sus ojos. De golpe, lo de no dejar que le vea en albornoz es innecesariamente remilgado e infantil, y Steve avanza los pasos que le separan de la cama y se deja caer en ella, al lado de Natasha.

–No podrías ser un tipo de persona más distinta de los que te han hecho esto –dice Natasha, mirándole el golpe en la frente, la nariz hinchada y fea–. Y no quiero que creas que lo que has hecho no es nada. Es algo. Es… es mucho, Steve. Saber que tenías las de perder y hacerlo igualmente.

–No tenía otra opción –protesta, y Natasha sonríe.

–Ni yo, pues. No podría llamarme tu amiga y haberme quedado de brazos cruzados.

Era exactamente lo que Steve quería que hiciera, quedarse dentro, a salvo, por muy hipócrita que sea. Quiere seguir protestando, pero puede que no tenga sentido. Pueda que sea él el que se equivoque.

–¿Es verdad que puedes romperle un hueso a alguien? –pregunta, sonriéndole a Natasha, que se echa hacia atrás apoyándose sobre las manos con expresión satisfecha.

–Soy cinturón negro de karate. 

–¿Algo más que deba saber? ¿No serás una espía del gobierno ruso intentando hacerte con nuestros secretos de estado? –pregunta Steve, intentando no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que Natasha probablemente podría tumbarle con facilidad porque si se excita en ese momento no va a haber manera de disimularlo, entre la proximidad física y su escasez de ropa.

–Oh, sí –responde Natasha, entornando los ojos–. ¿Por qué crees que llevo interrogándote desde que nos conocemos? Lo de la cafetería era solo una tapadera para acercarme a ti.

–Creo que te has equivocado de sujeto… El presidente no me llama muy a menudo para compartir secretos de estado conmigo…

–Eso dices tú –replica Natasha, siguiendo el juego absurdo–. Puede que tenga que aplicar técnicas de interrogatorio más drásticas…

–Por favor, no me ates a una silla.

Y Natasha es valiente, mucho más valiente que él, cuando alza una ceja y replica, impasible:

–Se me ocurren otros lugares donde me gustaría atarte, Steve.

Steve no tiene respuesta. Ni le hace falta. Natasha alza una mano para apoyársela en el hombro y empujar, suave pero firme, y Steve se deja llevar, se deja caer sobre el colchón con cuidado de reposar la cabeza poco a poco. Se ha tomado un analgésico en el baño, pero siente un dolor sordo que le late en la frente y en la base del cráneo, extendiéndose en oleadas. 

El pelo de Natasha le envuelve el rostro como una cortina, cuando se inclina sobre él, y lo último que ve antes de dejar que sus párpados se cierren son sus ojos oscuros, su lengua, humedeciéndose los labios, que caen sobre los suyos tan suaves y perfectos como siempre, con una urgencia que no ha estado allí las otras veces.

Steve la insta a subirse sobre él cogiéndola de las caderas, y Natasha pasa una pierna por encima de él, y baja con cuidado hasta que está sentada en su regazo. El gemido que escapa de los labios de Steve queda ahogado en los de Natasha, que le pasa los dedos por debajo del cuello del albornoz, acariciándole la clavícula.

–¿Puedo tocarte? –pregunta, y la voz le tiembla y Steve asiente porque no se le ocurre que pueda negarse a nada en ese instante. 

Se alza sobre los codos para dejar caer los hombros del albornoz atrás y quitarse las mangas, porque no parece ser asumir demasiado, quedar desnudo de cintura para arriba, no cómo Natasha le está mirando, con una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas y los ojos abiertos, respiración desbocada, labio inferior entre los dientes.

–Steve…

–Nat, ven aquí.

Le cubre la mejilla con la mano y vuelve a besarla mientras las manos de Natasha le tocan, pecho, pezones, rozándoselos, estómago, con muchísimo cuidado de no pasar por encima de los golpes que empiezan a amoratársele sobre la caja torácica. Baja por su abdomen, músculos contrayéndose bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y Steve le pasa las manos por debajo de la sudadera, solo para sentir su piel, y no tiene ni que pedírselo. Natasha se deshace de la sudadera, la tira al suelo, y después se quita la camiseta, que sigue el mismo destino. Cuando se pasa los dedos a la espalda y se desabrocha el sujetador, negro con ribetes de color crema y un lacito en medio, Steve aprieta sobre sus caderas y se fuerza a mantener los ojos abiertos mientras las tiras caen por sus brazos pálidos y las copas revelan lo que hay debajo.

Natasha no dice nada. Le coge una mano y la arrastra arriba por encima de su propia cintura, ella misma se la coloca sobre su pecho, y Steve siente el peso, siente el tacto, siente el pezón erizarse bajo los dedos cuando traza un círculo sobre él, siente el pequeño espasmo de las caderas de Natasha y su exhalación entrecortada. 

Natasha se deja caer en la cama junto a él, y Steve se tumba de lado para volver a estar cara a cara con ella. Los dedos de Natasha se cuelan por debajo del cinturón desanudado del albornoz, trazan un círculo donde el abdomen de Steve termina y el vello se espesa en rizos rubios.

–¿Puedo? –pregunta Natasha, y vaya pregunta, que si puede, Steve quiere gritar, quiere derretirse allí mismo, y quiere, quiere otras cosas que ya va siendo hora que aprenda a pedir.

–Me gustaría tocarte yo a ti primero –dice, bajando los dedos por debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros para que no haya ninguna confusión.

Hay sorpresa en los ojos de Natasha, pero el color en sus mejillas se enciende aún más.

Ella misma se desabrocha los vaqueros, y se los baja junto con las braguitas, de forma que queda completamente desnuda. Steve se deshace del todo del albornoz de las narices, así están equilibrados cuando Natasha vuelve a tumbarse a su lado, de espaldas sobre la cama.

–Sigue besándome –susurra, y Steve obedece encantado, aunque tiene que dejar pequeñas pausas en medio porque le cuesta respirar por la nariz. 

Natasha vuelve a cogerle de la mano y a ponérsela encima, sin romper el beso, lleno de lengua, un poco descoordinado, y Steve vuelve a acariciarle el pezón, se permite perderse un momento en el tacto desconocido y adictivo de su pecho, resiguiendo la parte inferior, tomándolo en su mano, antes de bajar y atreverse a tocarle la cara interior de los muslos. La respiración de Natasha se vuelve más agitada, y deja caer la cabeza contra la almohada, le cubre los dedos con los suyos y le arrastra hacia arriba, hasta los pliegues de su sexo, de tacto suave, carnal. Steve se muerde el labio con la suficiente fuerza para hacerse daño.

–Empieza acariciándome por encima, así –dice, mientras con la mano que tiene libre le acaricia la nuca, y Steve se deja guiar, y gime en voz alta cuando bajan un poco y siente sus dedos deslizarse en humedad caliente, abrirse paso hacia un sitio en el que quiere enterrarse, que quiere sentir, que quiere…

–Aún no –le indica Natasha, voz grave y baja, y vuelve a arrastrarle hacia arriba–. Traza círculos en esta zona, grandes, no tengas miedo, no vas a hacerme daño…

No parece que le esté haciendo daño. Los párpados de Natasha se cierran, y puede que Steve no tenga experiencia pero no es idiota, sabe que está pasando una y otra vez por encima de su clítoris, que Natasha está trazando círculos cada vez más pequeños hasta que prácticamente lo único que está haciendo es arrastrarle los dedos por encima de ese punto hinchado, mucho más fácil de identificar de lo que había esperado, y entonces, cuando Steve se siente algo más seguro, vuelve a besarla en los labios y Natasha suspira contra él.

En algún momento, Natasha alza la mano que tenía sobre la suya para agarrarse a su hombro, y Steve sigue acariciándola, besándola en la boca, en el cuello, sintiendo cómo arquea la espalda, cómo todo su cuerpo se va tensando y cómo suda contra él, cómo su respiración se desboca y en algún momento emite sonidos guturales que se le van directos a la entrepierna. 

–Steve, Steve –medio gime medio suspira Natasha, apretando los muslos alrededor de su mano, alzándole por la nuca para besarle, o más bien para meterle la lengua entre los labios, y entonces Steve siente una de sus manos alrededor de su pene, sujetándole con fuerza, deslizándose arriba y abajo, una, dos veces, tres, y es como un temblor que le recorre entero de pies a cabeza, un placer tan agudo que es como una punzada que le nace en los testículos, en la punta de su erección, que se irradia hacia arriba, erizándole el cuerpo entero, puentes de los pies arqueados contra el cobertor arrugado, y cuando abre los ojos se ha corrido sobre la mano de Natasha y sobre la cama y Natasha le mira con los ojos un poco desenfocados.

–Lo siento, no sabía que ibas a…

Natasha le detiene con un beso en los labios. Dulce, esa vez.

–Quería que te corrieras –dice.

–Pero tú…

–Yo me estaba corriendo y quería que tú también lo hicieras –dice, sonriéndole y sin atisbo de burla ni condescendencia, solo algo como una alegría relajada que Steve no ha tenido el privilegio de ver en ella nunca antes. 

–Joder, Natasha –exhala, apartándole mechones de pelo de la frente– Uau.

–Sí –dice Natasha, riendo, besándole la mejilla con ternura–. Sí. Uau.

Steve se deja caer, escondiendo el rostro sobre el hombro de Natasha, que inmediatamente le acaricia la nuca, hundiéndole los dedos y apretando justo para hacerle gemir, porque le alivia un poco el dolor.

–Venga, Steve, ni se te ocurra dormirte –susurra Natasha, y él asiente y se incorpora con esfuerzo, como si su cuerpo pesara cien quilos.

–Puedes utilizar el baño, si quieres –le ofrece, y Natasha asiente, y recoge su ropa. 

Steve no se siente demasiado culpable, permitiéndose mirar su cuerpo desnudo, después de lo que han hecho, piel de color pálido y curvas bien redondeadas, y Natasha le dedica una sonrisa de complicidad por encima del hombro antes de salir de la habitación. Le han pillado, pero está bien.

Steve se limpia lo bien que puede con el albornoz, que para entonces es un caso perdido, y también limpia la cama intentando que no queden manchas sospechosas. Va a aprovechar cuando tenga unas cuantas horas solo en casa para poder meter el edredón en la lavadora y después en la secadora y tenerlo otra vez en la cama para cuando su madre llegue, sin dejar huellas del crimen, pero hasta entonces, va a tener que arreglarse.

Se viste con un pantalón de chándal suave y una sudadera, y mientras el agua corre en el baño, baja a la cocina y pone a calentar leche. Sube con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un paquete de galletas, lo mejor que ha encontrado, y encuentra a Natasha inclinada sobre su escritorio, mirando los dibujos que tiene colgados en el tablero de corcho. Se ha recogido el pelo en un moño alto y suelto, y solo se ha subido la cremallera de la sudadera hasta la mitad, con lo que le cae por el hombro, y tira de ella inconscientemente mientras aparta un poco la esquina de un dibujo para ver qué hay debajo.

Su curiosidad natural y desvergonzada le hace pensar en la primera vez que Bucky estuvo allí, tan cohibido, tan fuera de lugar, refugiado tras un libro. 

Steve deja la bandeja en la cama y apoya la espalda en la pared, con cuidado para no despertar el dolor sordo que le late por todo el cuerpo. Le han dejado hecho un desastre, esa vez, nada tan vistoso como un ojo morado, pero apenas puede tenerse en pie. 

Se ha puesto las gafas en el baño de abajo, y cuando Natasha se tumba hacia él, no comenta nada, pero le sonríe con calidez.

Steve da un par de golpes con la palma de la mano a su lado sobre la cama, y Natasha se sube al colchón y roba unas cuantas galletas y una de las tazas antes de instalarse con comodidad junto a él, no lo suficiente cerca para llegar a tocarse pero sí para que sienta el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa.

–Pensaba que íbamos a hablar –dice Steve, sin poder evitar una risa absurda que le nace del pecho, después de un rato sorbiendo su chocolate caliente en silencio. 

–¿Quieres decir que no se hace así? –dice Natasha, ojos abiertos en una expresión de inocencia fingida, y Steve le aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente, se lo coloca tras la oreja. Está flotando un poco, lejos de la pesadez de su cuerpo, liviano y etéreo. 

–Nat… –dice, acariciando el borde de la taza con el pulgar, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sobre el cuál juraría que aún puede sentir el cosquilleo de todos los besos que han intercambiado–. Me encanta que nos dejemos llevar por lo que sea esto, pero… Sabes que voy a pillarme de ti si seguimos así, ¿no? Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero puede que ya lo esté un poco.

Se encoge de hombros, ofreciéndole lo mejor que puede, algo de sinceridad, y Natasha sigue comiendo galletas de chocolate, recogiendo las migajas en la palma ahuecada de la mano, y asiente con aire de resignación.

–No me gusta mentirte, así que no voy a negar que yo también podría. Pillarme de ti, digo –aclara, con una media sonrisa, como si la palabra le resultara graciosa, y Steve se acuerda en ese momento de que el inglés no es su lengua materna, se pregunta cómo lo formularía ella, si pudieran entenderse, y le sobreviene un deseo intenso de aprender algo de ruso.

–¿Y qué hacemos? –pregunta Steve, en un susurro, y juraría que la forma en que Natasha le coloca una mano sobre la mejilla, con ternura y un poco de melancolía, como si ya no estuviera allí, como si ya se hubieran despedido, es suficiente respuesta.

–Ya lo sabes, Steve.

–Es por… –toma aire, y no es momento para dejar nada fuera–. Es por lo mío con Bucky, ¿no?

–En una gran parte, sí, claro –admite Natasha con franqueza–. Pero quizás podríamos encontrar la manera, si tú y él llegáis a aclarar lo que tenéis. 

–¿Sí? –pregunta Steve, con una esperanza a la que no sabe poner nombre, porque no entiende mucho cómo funciona, desear a dos personas al mismo tiempo, de una manera tan distinta pero tan intensa. No se le había pasado por la cabeza ni que pudiera pasarle. Siempre había creído que enamorarse de alguien significaría estar ciego al resto de personas del mundo, y a la hora de la verdad es todo mucho más complicado. Pero está aprendiendo a confiar en Natasha, casi a ciegas.

Sin embargo, Natasha sacude la cabeza.

–Que tengas cosas que resolver con Bucky es una razón, pero no es la única. Hay otros motivos por los cuáles no quiero más que esto contigo, Steve. 

Se inclina por encima de él para dejar la taza en la bandeja y depositar las migajas dentro, frotándose la palma de la mano con los dedos, y Steve la deja hacer, esperando, pendiendo del hilo de sus palabras. 

–Había una chica en casa, Yelena. Este octubre habría hecho tres años que habríamos estado juntas. No lo sabía mucha gente, ni nuestros padres, pero íbamos en serio, teníamos toda clase de planes para el futuro –explica Natasha, y hay un cierto distanciamiento en la forma en que habla, como si intentara ser neutral–. Ella sabía que yo quería estudiar medicina, en Moscú o San Petesburgo. Y yo sabía que ella quería ir al conservatorio, pero no sabía que una de sus opciones era París. Yelena pensaba que no iban a admitirla, así que no me dijo nada, pero lo hicieron, le dieron una plaza, y… todo pasó de golpe. Un día pensaba que iba a estar con ella para siempre y al siguiente habíamos decidido que era mejor separar nuestros caminos.

–Pero… existen las relaciones a distancia –dice Steve, y Natasha pone los ojos en blanco. 

Steve no está seguro de si habría percibido lo difícil que está siendo para ella esa conversación hace solo unas semanas, cuando acababa de conocerla, pero ahora es capaz de verlo, cómo puede que cualquier otra persona sin tanto control de sí misma y sus propias emociones como Natasha estuviera deshecha ese momento. 

–No sería justo. Atarnos la una a la otra cuando vamos a empezar vidas nuevas en países distintos. Mi carrera estará en Russia y la suya… Quién sabe, pero no necesariamente allí. No sabemos ni cuándo será la próxima vez que nos veremos. No tenía sentido, Steve. Sobre todo cuando de golpe había dejado de confiar en ella como había hecho hasta entonces.

Steve no está muy seguro de que él fuera a renunciar a alguien junto a quien quisiera pasar la vida con tanta facilidad, pero admite que no puede juzgarlo sin haber pasado nunca por ello, sin haber tenido nunca una relación de verdad.

–No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, Steve –dice Natasha con suavidad–. Quiero que me lleves a Nueva York antes de que me marche en julio, y quiero conocer a tanta gente como pueda hasta entonces y vivir todas las experiencias que se me presenten, pero cuando nos despidamos, quiero que los dos pensemos que hemos ganado un amigo y no que hemos perdido a alguien especial.

–Creo que va a ser inevitable, Nat –dice Steve, y es él, el que tiene que tragar contra el nudo que le aprieta en la garganta–. Ya eres alguien especial para mí.

Natasha le deja un beso en la mejilla, tan tierno y delicado que puede que duela más que el resto, y Steve cierra los ojos un momento con testarudez. Hay una parte fea de él mismo que quiere enfadarse con Natasha.

–Y tú para mí, Steve –susurra Natasha, con su voz grave y llena–. ¿A cuánta gente crees que le he contado eso? Pero quiero que sepas quién soy, y quiero que sepas que voy a alegrarme de haberte conocido y de lo que haya tenido contigo y que quiero que tú te sientas igual respecto a mí.

–De acuerdo –asiente Steve–. De acuerdo, Nat, te prometo que voy a intentarlo.

Es lo mejor que puede hacer en aquél momento. Lo único. Natasha le sonríe, y le da una de sus propias galletas de chocolate.

–Come. Están muy buenas –dice, en un tono de voz que no deja lugar a dudas respecto a que es una orden.

Steve resopla una risa.

–Sí, señora.

***

Natasha le mantiene despierto hasta que llega su madre. Jugando al Scrabble en la mesa de la cocina. 

Natasha es malísima, no deja de hacer trampas y de deletrear mal las palabras, y al principio Steve se indigna y le lee las reglas del folleto una y otra vez, pero al final está riendo con tal fuerza que ni le importa la partida, si es que se la puede llamar así, y tiene que sujetarse las costillas porque siente punzadas en el costado y la caja torácica apretada alrededor de los pulmones, como un corsé que le viniera pequeño.

Cuando su madre le ve, deja la bolsa que lleva cruzada tipo bandolera en el suelo y va hacia él con expresión alarmada para alzarle la barbilla.

–No es tan malo como parece, mamá –dice, porque la nariz hinchada le hace sonar nasal y le da el aspecto de un extra de una peli de terror, pero es el menor de los daños que ha recibido. Steve sabe que sería justo decir que es _peor_ de lo que parece, pero por supuesto no va a admitírselo a su madre.

–Steve, dime ahora mismo qué ha pasado, porque si ha vuelto a ser ese chico de la escuela te juro que…

–Mamá –protesta Steve, sintiendo cómo las mejillas le arden de vergüenza, y por suerte Natasha interviene.

–Han sido unos chicos mayores, en la cafetería. Steve nos estaba protegiendo a mí y a nuestra compañera.

Y, por suerte, eso desvía la atención de su madre, que finalmente le suelta la barbilla. Steve no soporta que le trate como un crío. Sobre todo cuando está convencido de que no lo merece.

Natasha se presenta con una formalidad que la hace parecer como cinco años mayor que Steve y no apenas uno, tendiéndole la mano a su madre para estrechársela con una compostura intimidante. Lo que Steve no esperaba era que Natasha intercediera por él, contándole a su madre lo ocurrido desde una perspectiva que no le hace quedar del todo como un idiota rematado. Cuando termina, los ojos claros y cansados de su madre se tumban hacia él. Va vestida con una sudadera y vaqueros y lleva el pelo recogido en un moño, y de golpe Steve repara en que no se ha acordado ni de hacer cena. Lo de haber recibido unos cuantos golpes en un callejón no tiene nada que ver. Más bien lo que él y Natasha han estado haciendo en su cama. Se enciende por dentro de vergüenza y aparta los ojos de la mirada perspicaz de su madre para concentrarse en la pantalla del móvil, antes de que pueda leerle en la cara todo lo que ha pasado entre él y Natasha.

–Voy a pedir unas pizzas, ¿de acuerdo? –dice, y su madre, práctica por encima de todo, niega con la cabeza.

–No. Primero voy a examinarte y a decidir si tenemos que ir al hospital. Si la respuesta es no, entonces pedirás unas pizzas.

Steve no se atreve a negarse. Su madre le hace sentarse en el sofá y primero le hace varias preguntas sobre el golpe en la cabeza (¿has perdido el conocimiento en algún momento? ¿mareo? ¿náuseas?) a las que Steve va respondiendo de manera negativa, y le hace unas cuantas comprobaciones rutinarias. Después, le hace levantarse la camiseta, y Steve temía ese momento, porque en cuanto revela su tórax, ve la mueca de su madre y, casi de inmediato, cómo sus facciones adquieren una neutralidad profesional.

–Bien, vamos a tener que ver esas costillas –dice, y se las va resiguiendo con los dedos. Steve no puede decir que no duela.

Natasha lo observa todo apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, y Steve evita su mirada, incómodo. Hace un par de horas estaban desnudos en una cama, pero era distinto. Entonces, sus cuerpos eran algo bueno, piel y calor, una manera de hacerse sentir bien el uno al otro. Ahora su cuerpo vuelve a ser un recipiente feo e inútil que le está traicionando, humillándole. 

–Inspira y vuelve a expirar, poco a poco –pide su madre, sus manos, pequeñas pero fuertes y curtidas, presionando un poco. Escucha con atención, y mueve la cabeza con gravedad.

–No puedo estar segura, no aquí. Cualquier médico querría hacerte una prueba para estar seguro, y es lo que vamos a hacer…

–Mamá…

– _Steve_ –le detiene ella con firmeza–. No te lo repetiré dos veces. 

Dejan a Natasha en su casa, y su madre le da las gracias una y otra vez por haber cuidado de él, como si Steve no estuviera allí, lo que empeora aún más su humor. Después, su madre conduce el coche en silencio.

Tienen que esperar más de dos horas antes de que puedan hacerle las radiografías, pero al final el médico de urgencias declara que no tiene ninguna costilla rota pero que aún así va a tener que hacer reposo unos cuantos días, aplicarse hielo en la zona más afectada para bajar la inflamación, y tomar analgésicos para el dolor. 

Cuando llegan a casa es demasiado tarde para pedir pizza, y su madre calienta sopa y prepara unas tortillas mientras le ordena a Steve que se esté quieto en el sofá con uno de los packs de hielo del congelador a los que últimamente les está empezando a sacar demasiado partido. 

–Puedo hablar con el entrenador y decirle que voy a tener que tomármelo con calma esta semana, por suerte no tenemos competición hasta el otro fin de semana…

Su madre alza la vista de su plato de sopa, y Steve vuelve a sentir una punzada en el estómago que no tiene nada que ver con las contusiones ni con la comida. 

–¿Qué quiere decir, “tomártelo con calma”? –pregunta con frialdad.

–Pues… Puedo ayudar a supervisar un poco a los otros, trabajar más en los aspectos estratégicos estos días, reevaluar las fortalezas y las debilidades de cada uno y ver cómo vamos en cada ejercicio… A veces es bueno, estar fuera de la piscina y verlo todo con objetividad…

–Steve, mañana vas a quedarte en casa.

–Mamá, soy el capitán del equipo, no puedo…

–Mañana vas a quedarte en casa –repite su madre en el mismo tono, como si no le hubiera oído–. Y puede que pasado mañana también. Y yo misma hablaré con tu entrenador para explicárselo, ya va siendo hora de que nos conozcamos de todas maneras, porque ese hombre te ve más que yo ahora mismo. Y ahora come antes de que la sopa se ponga fría.

Steve vuelve a coger la cuchara, con suficiente fuerza para sentir los bordes metálicos en la palma de la mano, y está agotado y solo quiere dormir y siente un escozor con el que no puede lidiar en ese momento en los bordes de los ojos, un nudo en la garganta que hace impensable intentar tragar sopa. 

–No podía hacer otra cosa, mamá –dice, mirando su propio plato–. Sé que estás enfadada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa y volvería a hacerlo.

Su madre suspira y deja su cuchara con suavidad al lado del plato.

–No estoy enfadada. Estoy muy, muy asustada –dice, con un suspiro que revela su propio agotamiento–. De acuerdo, y también estoy enfadada. Furiosa. Pero no contigo. Estoy furiosa con esos chicos por creer que tienen impunidad para hacer esto, estoy enfadada con ese agente de policía por darles esa impunidad, y estoy enfadada con todas y cada una de las madres de esos chicos por criarlos dejándoles pensar que ellos tienen más derecho que las otras personas. Pero no estoy enfadada contigo. 

Le pone una mano sobre el antebrazo, y repite.

–Sé que has actuado de buena fe, Steve –dice, y Steve asiente, pero sigue sin atreverse a levantar la mirada–. Pero todas las acciones tienen consecuencias. Incluso las buenas. Y en tu caso es que ahora vas a tener que detener ese ritmo frenético que llevas durante un par de días, coger fuerzas para volver. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –dice Steve, arrancándose cada palabra de dentro.

Su madre le aprieta el brazo con afecto antes de apartar la mano.

–Venga, ahora cuéntame algo sobre esa Natasha de la que no he oído hablar hasta hoy –dice su madre, con un tono mucho más ligero, casi chinchándole, y Steve ríe y de alguna forma lo hace. Se lo cuenta. Todo. _Todo_. Desde el principio. Desde la noche del baile hasta esa tarde –deja detalles fuera, claro, pero cree que la idea general se entiende lo bastante bien.

Cuando termina, su madre ha preparado una manzanilla para cada uno –a Steve no le gusta pero admite que es reconfortante– y le mira con una sonrisa sutil y expresión perpleja, pero Steve juraría que buena. 

–Oh, Steve –dice, apretando los labios, y Steve conoce esa mirada.

–Venga, mamá, no me digas que soy como papá porque estoy seguro de que él no se encontró nunca en una situación así…

–No iba a decir eso –le interrumpe su madre–. No, no. Me recuerdas más a una chica que no se fijó en nadie en veinte años, hasta que conoció a un chico guapo y alto y en menos de un año estaba casada con él.

–Tú tuviste las cosas claras, mamá –dice Steve.

–Solo tuve una cosa clara, que es que quería a tu padre –dice ella, y Steve no sabe si es consciente de que está haciendo girar su alianza dorada, que sigue llevando incluso para dormir, entre su pulgar y su meñique, dándole vueltas sobre el dedo anular.

–Mamá… Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué no has vuelto a estar con nadie? Es… ¿por mí? Porque nunca te pondría ningún inconveniente, mientras quien eligieras te tratara bien.

Su madre le cubre la mano con la suya.

–Gracias, Steve –dice–. Pero es solo que… Soy feliz, con mi vida y contigo. Nunca me ha parecido que valiera la pena arriesgarlo por nadie.

–Quizás puede valer la pena –dice Steve, esbozando una media sonrisa, y su madre le empuja la mano en broma.

–Vaya, mírate. Dándole consejos a tu madre sobre el amor. De golpe eres un experto…

–¡No! –protesta, abochornado, aunque sabe que le está tomando el pelo–. No, no podría estar más lejos, no tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo…

–Oh, yo creo que sabes muy bien qué estás haciendo –dice su madre–. Estás esperando a encontrar ese valor que has demostrado hoy poniéndote entre Natasha y sus acosadores pero que has perdido cuando se trata de ese chico, Bucky…

–¡Mamá! Eres peor que mis amigos, me estás… ¿me estás intentando picar llamándome cobarde?

–Estoy diciendo las cosas como las veo –se defiende ella, como si Steve no supiera lo manipuladora que puede ser–. ¿Piensas de verdad que ese chico va a dejar de ser tu amigo incluso si no quiere salir contigo, lo que dudo mucho?

–Bucky no… No es el tipo de persona que se compromete.

–Steve, no te he criado para que juzgues a la gente por el número de relaciones que ha tenido. Júzgale por la relación que tiene _contigo_. Solo por eso.

–Tienes razón –admite Steve, un poco avergonzado. No sabe por qué ha tardado tanto en hablar con su madre. No hay nadie como ella para ponerle en su sitio. 

La verdad es que se ha quitado un peso enorme de encima, ahora que tiene la impresión de que vuelve a tenerla para ayudarle, que no hace falta que cargue solo con todo lo que le pasa. Solo hay una cosa más que necesita sacar de en medio, ahora que han empezado:

–¿No te importa? –pregunta, y cuando su madre frunce el ceño con confusión, decide que es hora de ir llamando las cosas por su nombre–. Que sea bisexual.

–Me importa que sepas quién eres. Que trates a tus parejas con respeto y que exijas lo mismo de ellas. A parte de eso, las cosas ya son lo suficiente complicadas, ¿no? –se encoge de hombros–. Quizás si no hubiera estado en contacto con tanta gente… Pero en mi trabajo ves de todo. Muchos chicos y chicas jóvenes que están perdidos o que se sienten rechazados por ser quiénes son, que no saben cuidar lo suficiente bien de ellos mismos… _Eso_ es lo que me preocupa.

–Lo sé, sé que es idiota que te lo pregunte.

–No es idiota –le asegura su madre–. Y ahora vete a dormir. Son casi las dos de la madrugada.

Steve apenas se acuerda de ponerse la alarma para hablar con Sam antes de que llegue al entrenamiento, y después cae dormido como si alguien hubiera cerrado un interruptor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, LO SÉEEEEE!!!! Dije que éste sería EL CAPÍTULO, y, ejem, no lo ha sido. Pero tanto por coherencia con la extensión de los otros capítulos (éste es un poco más largo) como por coherencia argumental, he tenido que cortarlo aquí. De todas formas, tengo una buena parte del siguiente escrito y de verdad que no voy a esperar al lunes a subirlo si puedo tenerlo antes! 
> 
> En todo caso, espero que hayais disfrutado éste, en que por lo menos hemos resuelto un poco la parte de Steve y Natasha, y ahora sí, de verdad me centraré en que Bucky de una vez!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a tod@s por estar aquí conmigo! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Steve despierta con la cabeza hecha de algodón y la boca seca, y la alarma de su móvil sonando como si anunciara el fin del mundo. Le lleva unos minutos acordarse de que no va a ir a la escuela ese día, y se encuentra a medio ponerse los vaqueros, que deja caer en el suelo antes de meterse en la cama otra vez y cubrirse con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Llama a Sam, que le responde con un “¿sí?” que suena más zombi que el propio Steve, y le cuenta lo ocurrido esperando que Sam sea capaz de retener algo en el estado de estupor mental del que sabe que no va a salir hasta que se haya tirado de cabeza al agua fría de la piscina. Después decide escribirle un mensaje a Bucky para decirle que no se siente muy bien y que no va a estar en la escuela ese día, y vuelve a dormirse con el móvil sobre el pecho.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, el sol de noviembre está alto sobre su ventana y su madre está sentada sobre su cama.

–Steve, me marcho, quiero hacer un par de encargos antes de irme a trabajar –le dice en un susurro, poniéndole la mano sobre la frente, como si por algún motivo fuera a tener fiebre. Será uno de esos hábitos que no llegan a morir, de todas las veces que Steve estuvo enfermo de pequeño–. He hecho la compra, y he dejado comida en la crockpot, así que por favor no te pases el día comiendo porquerías delante de la tele.

–¿Puedo comer guiso delante de la tele? –replica Steve, y su madre sacude la cabeza con indulgencia y le da un beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

–Te he dejado el ibuprofeno y el vaso de agua en la mesilla de noche, tómatelos.

Steve lo hace, traga la pastillita blanca y apura el vaso entero, sediento, y después se da la vuelta con la intención de volver a dormirse si puede. No pasan ni cinco minutos desde que oye la puerta de entrada cerrarse, y su móvil empieza a vibrar como un loco. Es Bucky. Gritándole que le deje entrar. Gritándole con mayúsculas vía texto, pero gritándole al fin y al cabo.

Steve se alza con un gruñido y va a abrir en calzoncillos y camiseta, sin ni molestarse en vestirse porque esa mañana todo parece un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

Abre la puerta aún frotándose los ojos, y Bucky está allí, con la cremallera de la chaqueta abrochada hasta el cuello y una bufanda azul encima, la mochila colgada del hombro, y Steve se aparta para dejarle pasar dentro. Bucky trae consigo el olor del frío del exterior, del humo de sus cigarrillos, de champú, como si hiciera poco que se ha dado una ducha.

–Rogers –dice, mirándole con un poco de histeria, y sí, justo lo que le faltaba, otra persona que va a echarle bronca por sentirse como un muerto viviente. Argh.– ¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que enterarme por Sam Wilson de que te han dado una paliza?

–No me dieron una paliza –dice, intentando reunir el poco orgullo que le queda–. Fue una _pelea_.

Bucky agita las manos en el aire, haciendo molinillos. Es casi gracioso. 

–No me jodas, Steve –dice al final, mirándole de pies a cabeza, y deja caer los hombros–. ¿Estás bien?

Steve no puede evitar sonreír. Bucky no quiere saber qué pasó, ni qué hizo para provocar a cuatro tíos violentos y aburridos. Quiere saber si está bien. 

–Sí, sí, estoy bien –dice, y se toca la nariz, que ya no siente hinchada–. Ayer parecía una patata.

–Ah, entonces no hay ninguna diferencia con el resto de días de tu vida, ¿no? –replica Bucky, y se pasa las manos por los brazos con un escalofrío–. Bueno, qué. Vas a darme café o no. Aún no he tenido tiempo de tomarme uno y estoy helado.

–Dime que no llevas toda la mañana ahí fuera esperando a que se marche mi madre…

–¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llamar al timbre en horario escolar y decir, “Buenos días, señora Rogers, me invita a desayunar mientras espero a que el cabeza hueca de su hijo despierte para gritarle hasta dejarle sordo”?

–No te creas, probablemente le habría parecido perfecto –murmura Steve con un suspiro, y le indica a Bucky que le siga a la cocina con la cabeza.

Son las once y media de la mañana, y el guiso de pollo y verduras que su madre le ha dejado huele a especias y a cielo, así que Steve lo reparte en dos platos y lo sirve junto con dos tazas de café y tostadas. 

–¿Qué te parece? He hecho un brunch –dice, sentándose a la mesa, y Bucky, que se ha quitado la chaqueta y la bufanda y lleva una camisa de cuadros sobre una camiseta de Linkin Park, echa a reír de buena gana.

–¿Has visto un brunch en tu vida, Rogers?

–Sí, ahora mismo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú eres un experto? 

–No. A no ser que cuentes comer pizza fría a cualquier hora del día como brunch, no. Pero no tengo ese rollo de padre respetable que hace chistes malos y avergüenza a sus hijos delante de sus amigos que tú vas a ser algún día.

–Venga ya –protesta Steve, hundiendo una tostada en el guiso y dándole un mordisco. 

Tiene la impresión de que se le ha abierto un abismo del tamaño de Mordor en el estómago, que le está reclamando toda la comida que rechazó ayer.

–No tengo ni idea de qué chistes hacen los padres –dice, encogiéndose de hombros, porque está casi seguro de que puede admitir algo así ante Bucky y que no se ponga todo dramático como si acabaran de llegar del funeral y a hacerle preguntas que no quiere responder. 

Bucky termina de masticar una cucharada de guiso de tamaño olímpico y da un trago de su café antes de responder:

–Sí, como si yo tuviera ni idea de qué hacen los padres normales. Pero veo la tele. ¿No has visto esa serie, _Modern Family_? 

Steve niega con la cabeza, porque apenas ve ningún programa en la televisión. Solo algunos documentales que le interesan, o películas con su madre. O con Bucky.

–Hay el padre ese que intenta ser enrollado con sus hijos, pero siempre mete la pata y termina en líos, y su mujer se enfada con él pero después se reconcilian porque se quieren mucho… –explica Bucky, con un menosprecio algo forzado–. Es una serie sobre una familia un poco excéntrica, el abuelo está divorciado y se casó con una mujer latina más joven que él y adoptó a su hijo, y hay un matrimonio gay que tienen una hija un poco malvada divertidísima, y todo siempre termina bien y… Bueno. Es todo como perfecto, todos se quieren y nadie odia a nadie y es todo mentira, pero. Es divertida.

Bucky vuelve a bajar la vista a su plato, como si se arrepintiera de haber abierto la boca.

–A veces me pregunto cómo es –dice Steve–. No exactamente tener una familia tradicional, pero sí tener un padre. Tenía dos años cuando murió, así que… Nunca lo he sabido.

–¿Sí? Pues a veces no vale mucho la pena, déjame que te diga eso –responde Bucky con amargura, y sacude la cabeza, así que Steve respeta su deseo de terminar con la conversación y se pone a hablar de la escuela, que no es un tema que apasione a Bucky pero como mínimo le distrae.

Cuando terminan de comer, Bucky le quita los platos de las manos, literalmente, y le manda a escoger una película. A Steve no le gusta que le traten como a un inútil incapaz de lavar sus propios platos, pero el efecto analgésico del ibuprofeno ha empezado a bajar y la cabeza entera le late, pesada. Cada vez es más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

Deja unos cuantos DVDs que cree que pueden gustarle a Bucky sobre la mesilla de café, se quita las gafas, y recuesta la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Cuando vuelve en sí, Bucky está sentado en un extremo del sofá, sin zapatos y con las piernas cruzadas ante él, y tiene la televisión puesta a un volumen muy bajo.

–¿Qué ves? –pregunta Steve, y su propia voz suena ronca y lejana.

– _Breaking Bad_ –responde Bucky, pero aparta la vista de la televisión para apoyar la cabeza de lado en el sofá y mirarle a él–. ¿Es normal que duermas tanto? 

–Sí, supongo que sí… No tengo ninguna concusión, así que no te preocupes –dice Steve, y solo quiere tumbarse y volver a cerrar los ojos, pero tiene la vejiga a punto de explotar y vuelve a ser hora de tomar la medicación, así que se levanta para ir al baño con un gruñido. 

Cuando vuelve, coloca un par de cojines junto a las piernas de Bucky y se tumba sacando los pies por el otro extremo del sofá, porque si los pone en la otra dirección sabe que no va a dejar de darle patadas a Bucky.

Mira un rato la pantalla, pero le cuesta concentrarse en los diálogos y no tiene ni idea de qué está pasando, así que se deja llevar por los colores y los paisajes, por el ritmo pausado de las escenas, hasta que siente que vuelve a amodorrarse.

Bucky no habla. Recoloca las piernas de forma que el cojín sobre el que Steve tiene la cabeza queda más bien apoyado, sobre uno de sus muslos, y de pronto Steve siente un cosquilleo en la nuca, una caricia que le hace estremecerse entero. Las yemas de los dedos de Bucky, curtidas del trabajo en el taller, se mueve por encima de su piel, avanzando hasta el nacimiento de su pelo, donde se hunden un poco, masajeando. Steve gruñe contra el cojín, un sonido embarazoso del que espera que Bucky se ría. Pero Bucky sigue en silencio, mirada centrada en la pantalla de la tele, dientes delanteros arrastrándose sobre su labio inferior una y otra vez, abriéndose las heridas de los cortes que el frío ha dejado en la piel sensible. Steve quiere lamérselo. Es un pensamiento que aparece de la nada, mientras los dedos de Bucky siguen trazando círculos sobre su cuero cabelludo, un bálsamo que alivia el dolor que le atenaza, deshaciendo la línea que lo separa del placer, confundiendo las sensaciones. 

Steve suspira contra el cojín, deja que el cuerpo se le funda en el sofá, se deja llevar por el cosquilleo cada vez más agradable que el masaje de Bucky le despierta a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Es un gesto tierno, íntimo, más íntimo que cualquier otra clase de contacto físico que hayan compartido. Steve quiere devolvérselo. Quiere tocarle él de esa forma. Quiere que Bucky no deje de tocarle nunca. 

Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo… No quiere volver a pensar en los dedos de Bucky en el interior de su muslo, en sus labios –sus labios sensuales y expresivos, una de las partes más atractivas de él, y no le sería fácil escoger si tuviera que elegir solo una– deslizándose por la piel sensible de su cuello. No quiere pensar en eso cuando le está tocando de una forma no sexual, dándole esa confianza, regalándosela, pero sus pensamientos enmarañados le traicionan, su propio anhelo le traiciona. Un anhelo largo, como un verano demasiado caluroso, interminable, eterno bajo el sol. 

Steve no cree que le sea posible dormirse, pero la inconsciencia le arrastra como las oleadas del mar, reclamándole con su vaivén constante y seguro mientras Bucky no deja de acariciarle, hundiéndole más y más en la negrura del sueño.

***

–Steve… eh, Steve, despierta…

Bucky le sacude el hombro con suavidad, y Steve vuelve en sí poco a poco, desorientado. ¿Es de noche? La luz es plomiza y no tiene ni idea de cuántas horas han pasado…

–Steve, tengo que marcharme al taller –susurra Bucky, lo que no tiene mucho sentido, si lo que quiere es despertarle, pero en fin, Steve agradece la consideración–. Y tu móvil se ha vuelto loco, me parece que tendrías que echarle un vistazo.

–Vale, gracias, voy a… –dice Steve, y siente que los párpados le caen sobre los ojos, pesados como acero.

–No, en serio –ríe Bucky–. Tu madre te ha estado llamando, he estado a punto de cogérselo yo.

–Deberías haberlo hecho –murmura Steve. Así le habría ahorrado la llamada a él. Agradece la preocupación de su madre, pero no quiere tener que asegurarle cuarenta veces que está bien—. Habría agradecido saber que hay alguien haciéndome compañía. Cree que tengo diez años.

–Ya, por qué será –replica Bucky con los ojos entornados, y Steve se esfuerza en mirarle tan mal como puede con sus ojos hinchados de sueño y desenfocados–. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora va a volver? 

–Sobre las once.

–Vale. Vuelvo cuando salga del taller –dice Bucky, y Steve se encoge de hombros.

–No necesito una niñera.

–Otra vez, disiento –dice Bucky, sonriéndole–. Venga, Rogers, no te hagas el duro. Voy a traer pizza.

Y Bucky le guiña el ojo. Otra vez. Como antes, como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado de que ya no hace eso con él, y un calor inesperado se extiende desde el centro de Steve por todo su cuerpo.

–Que no sea de verduras –dice, y Bucky frunce el ceño en broma.

–Necesitas las vitaminas…

–Voy a darte yo vitaminas…

Bucky ríe.

–Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Vuelvo en unas horas, procura no meterte en ningún lío hasta entonces.

Steve agita una mano, y en cuanto se queda solo, llama a su madre para que vea que está vivo. Después de tomar la medicación otra vez, se medio arrastra hasta la cocina y lo único que tiene ánimos de prepararse es un bol de cereales con leche. Vuelve a dejarse caer en el sofá, con la sensación de culpabilidad de que debería estar adelantando todos los trabajos que tiene pendientes –suficientes problemas va a tener para no suspender inglés después de no haber presentado a tiempo el análisis de _1984_ que le persigue como una maldición. Pero sigue teniendo la cabeza embotada, aunque se siente despierto por primera vez en todo el día, y al final ve unos cuantos capítulos seguidos de _Hora de aventuras_ porque por lo menos puede desconectar de todo.

El timbre suena poco después de las cinco, y se da cuenta, un poco avergonzado de él mismo, que aún no se ha molestado en vestirse. No se ha ni lavado los dientes, y no quiere ni saber qué aspecto tiene su pelo. 

–¡Ya voy! –grita desde el pasillo, y va hasta el pequeño cuarto de la colada contiguo a la cocina, donde encuentra unos vaqueros y una sudadera que él mismo lavó, puso en la secadora y plegó unos días atrás. 

Va a abrir descalzo. Quien encuentra detrás de la puerta es a Sam, Riley y Sharon, y Steve parpadea.

–¿Hola?

–Tío, parece que te haya pasado una apisonadora por encima –dice Sam, con un silbido y esa mirada de desaprobación profunda que le hace parecer más adulto de lo que es.

–Estás horrible –corrobora Sharon con una sonrisa enorme.

Riley pone los ojos en blanco.

–Este par, en serio –resopla–. Hola, Steve, venimos a traerte los deberes del día, a transmitirte los deseos del equipo entero de que te recuperes pronto, y a pasar el rato en tu casa. ¿Veis? Así es como se hace.

Sam y Sharon no parecen muy impresionados, pero Steve se siente sonreír mientras se aparta para que puedan entrar. Sam y Sharon han estado allí otras veces, y a pesar de que es la primera que Riley ve su casa, les sigue hacia el final del pasillo con toda naturalidad. Steve faltó a la escuela por estar enfermo muchos días en su vida, pero nunca antes había tenido quién se interesara lo suficiente por él para ir a visitarle.

Saca uno de los paquetes de galletas que su madre ha comprado esa mañana y unos refrescos, y los cuatro pasan el rato en la sala de estar, solo hablando con la tele de fondo y descansando. Los tres llegan con sus mochilas de deporte, que han dejado en el suelo del pasillo. Es el primer día desde que empezó el curso en que Steve no ha entrenado, y se pregunta si el agotamiento que le ha caído encima como un saco de ladrillos es solo fruto del golpe en la cabeza y el dolor que sigue sintiendo en los costados al moverse, incluso al llenarse los pulmones. Probablemente a todos les vendría bien un descanso. Falta un mes, pero no puede dejar de pensar en las vacaciones de Navidad.

–¿Te ha machacado mucho Phillips? –le pregunta a Sam a modo de disculpa, y Sam agita una mano, quitándole importancia.

–Nah. O sea, parecía más estreñido incluso que de costumbre, pero no me ha dicho nada.

–Hemos oído que ha tenido un encuentro interesante a media mañana –interviene Riley, moviendo las cejas de manera sugestiva–. Ha venido a verle _una mujer_ , y Jones les ha pillado hablando en su despacho. Se ve que era guapa, o sea, mayor, pero bien, en plan…

–No, no, cállate –suplica Steve, porque sabe lo que va a decir Riley a continuación, lo sabe, y si tiene que oírlo va a tener que marcharse de su propia casa y caminar hasta caerse en un río o que matar a Riley, y ninguna de las dos perspectivas le tienta demasiado–. La mujer era bajita, como metro cincuenta, con el pelo rubio, y los ojos azules… ¿no?

Riley frunce el ceño, y sus ojos se abren de una manera cómica cuando se da cuenta de lo que Steve está intentando decirle. A su lado, Sam y Sharon están riéndose de él sin ninguna clase de compasión.

–Oh Dios mío, Steve… Dile a tu madre que no se acerque a Phillips, imagina que se enamora de ella… Imagina a Phillips _de padre_ … –le chincha Sharon, que es la peor de todos, y Steve esconde el rostro debajo del cojín y se niega a mirarles a la cara hasta que Sam le hace salir de su escondite a base de cosquillas. El muy traidor. Y parece tan bueno.

Las horas pasan, y sienta bien, perder el tiempo de una manera tan absurda un día de escuela en lugar de estar corriendo de un lado a otro. Antes de que Steve se dé cuenta, son las siete de la tarde y Bucky está volviéndole a gritar por mensaje de texto. 

Entra cargado con dos cajas de pizza tamaño familiar, que deja sobre la mesilla de café, y saluda a todos con una comodidad que no estaba allí el primer día que salió con ellos. Steve no cree que también sean sus amigos, quizás aún no, pero espera que puedan serlo en un futuro. Si Sam decide dejar de ser un capullo y no dedicarle más miradas significativas por encima de las pizzas.

–Eh, Bucky, ¿querías alimentar a un regimiento? –pregunta, y Bucky se encoge de hombros, señala a Steve.

–¿Has visto comer a este tío? 

–Mmm…, vale, ahí le has dado –concede Sam, y oh, claro, por qué no, pueden confraternizar metiéndose con él. Muy original.

Están hablando los tres cuando Steve recibe un mensaje de Natasha preguntándole qué tal lo lleva, y Steve sonríe, porque sabe que no solo le está preguntando por su condición física, que está haciendo referencia a la conversación de ayer. Se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo para poder responderle algo en condiciones.

A pesar de la invitación a pizza, Sam, Riley y Sharon se despiden para ir a cenar a sus respectivas casas, y Steve y Bucky vuelven a quedar solos. Es una sensación rara. O, quizás lo raro es que no lo es en absoluto. Es casi doméstico, Bucky llevándole pizzas después del trabajo y viendo la televisión con él sin hacer absolutamente nada más. 

Los dos se dejan caer en la alfombra ante la mesilla de café, y Steve se saca el móvil del bolsillo de la sudadera.

–Empieza con la pizza –dice–. Yo voy a responderle a Natasha.

Bucky coge un triángulo, y empieza a comer mientras cambia canales. Steve se concentrar en responder al mensaje de Natasha y no sonar demasiado como si flirteara con ella. Quiere decirle que no ha podido dejar de pensar en lo que hicieron, pero sería inapropiado por varias razones. Una de ellas está sentada a su lado, rozándole el hombro con el suyo, distrayéndole.

Termina por asegurarle que está bien y por darle las gracias, y por prometer que pasará por la cafetería en cuanto su madre le dé el alta médica y le releve de sus vacaciones forzadas. Cree que no es pasar la línea admitir que tiene ganas de verla, así que se arriesga. Natasha le responde con tres caritas sonrientes, un pastelito y un gato, y Steve ríe porque no tiene ningún sentido. 

–Así, que… tú y Natasha, ¿eh? –pregunta Bucky con una media sonrisa, cuando Steve deja el móvil a un lado para coger algo de pizza antes de que Bucky se la termine entera. Puede que haya otra para empezar, pero el estómago de Steve está gruñéndole como un perro hostil. 

–Sí… y no –dice Steve, y Bucky alza las cejas.

–Sí o no, Steve, venga, no es tan complicado –dice Bucky, y está riendo pero hay un fondo de exasperación en sus palabras–. Está claro que estáis bastante colgados el uno del otro. Con todo ese rollo de invitarte a su concierto, y lo de liaros después… Puedes decirme que es casual o lo que quieras, pero no estoy ciego. Esa chica te gusta. Y tú le gustas a ella.

–Natasha me gusta –admite Steve, y es una conversación que no esperaba tener pero como mínimo ha dejado de sentirse como si tuviera mineros buscando carbón dentro de la cabeza y está mucho más lúcido que ese mediodía–. No hicimos más que besarnos, el día del concierto. Pero ayer pasó algo más, después de la cafetería, cuando llegamos aquí. 

–¿Ves? –le susurra Bucky, con una media sonrisa y un toque de su hombro, como si quisiera convencerle.

Steve es idiota. Steve es el idiota más grande de todo el planeta, probablemente.

–Buck, decidimos que seguiríamos siendo solo amigos –dice, y la forma en que Bucky frunce el ceño y alza las manos, pidiendo explicaciones, es casi cómica.

–Ella se marcha a estudiar a Moscú en julio, y no quiere meterse en una relación –explica Steve, omitiendo otras partes de la historia que son privadas y solo le corresponde a Natasha explicar.

Se detiene un momento, pensando cómo formular la otra razón, la que le atañe a él. ¿Va a hacerlo de esa forma? ¿Tirado en el suelo de su casa, probablemente oliendo a tigre porque no se ducha desde ayer por la noche, comiendo pizza? Lleva semanas intentando dar con la mejor manera, formulando declaraciones que suenan a confesión en su cabeza, pero él y Bucky no son de esa forma. 

Si Steve intentara algo como besarle, está seguro de que Bucky no le haría sentir rechazado, que sería el mejor amigo del mundo incluso diciéndole que es mejor no liar las cosas entre ellos por un polvo. Pero Steve no quiere robarle un beso. Quiere que, si alguna vez ocurre, sea real, sea algo que los dos deseen, por mucho que la tentación de inclinarse y hacerlo sin tener que sacarse las palabras de dentro esté allí.

Bucky le mira con preocupación.

–Steve… A lo mejor tú y Natasha deberíais darle otra oportunidad a lo vuestro.

–¿Qué…? No, decidimos que sería mejor, por varios motivos. 

Bucky cierra los ojos y suspira, como si Steve estuviera siendo muy lento. 

–Steve, fue la primera vez. Es normal si no fue perfecto, ¿vale? Pero no es motivo para ir y _dejarlo_.

–¡No es por eso! –protesta Steve, acalorado de golpe–. No es por… No hicimos… eso. Y fue bien. Perfectamente bien. Lo pasamos bien. Los dos.

Es consciente de que no suena muy convincente. Bucky le mira con incerteza, una sombra de sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Sí? ¿Hiciste que se Natasha lo pasara bien?

Steve no quiere entrar en muchos detalles por respeto a Natasha –y porque si sigue pensando en el sexo, en la humedad de Natasha entre sus dedos, en sus labios y en sus pechos, en lo que sintió cuando ella le tocó, va a excitarse. Hay una chispa en su vientre con ganas de crecer, entre la proximidad de Bucky y el giro que está tomando la conversación.

Se encoge de hombros, asiente.

–Ella me enseñó cómo –explica, forzándose a no bajar la mirada, a pesar de cómo le queman las mejillas, porque no se avergüenza de nada de lo que pasó y no quiere dar esa impresión.

Los labios de Bucky se ensanchan en una sonrisa de verdad, y se estira hacia delante para coger otro trozo de pizza.

–Vas a ser idiota si dejas escapar a esa chica –dice, y después le mira de reojo, sonrisa torcida, tono cómplice–. Y ella va a ser aún más idiota si te deja escapar a ti.

Todo el mundo convenciéndole de que hable con Bucky, y Bucky convenciéndole de que salga con Natasha. Es tan irónico que es casi divertido. Casi.

Steve suspira y deja caer la frente sobre las rodillas, y la mano de Bucky frota entre sus omóplatos, cálida y reconfortante.

–Venga, Stevie, te aseguro que no está todo jodido.

–Solo mi madre me llama “Stevie” –murmura él, taciturno, y Bucky le da un par de palmadas en el hombro que de alguna forma logran ser condescendientes hasta resultar ofensivas.

–Pues ahora ya no es solo ella. Stevie.

***

–Eh, ¿cuándo cumples años?

Bucky está colgado de la parta más alta de las lianas de cuerda del parque infantil que hay cerca de la casa de Steve, tumbado sobre la red roja como si fuera una hamaca, exhalando humo hacia el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas que Steve nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver en Brooklyn.

Él se ha quedado abajo, sentado en un banco, piernas cruzadas ante él para poder apoyar el cuaderno donde está dibujando, aprovechando la luz halógena de la farola que se alza sobre él. 

Steve necesitaba algo de aire fresco, después de todo el día encerrado en casa, y era evidente que Bucky se moría por fumar, cada vez más inquieto, moviendo la rodilla arriba y abajo con un ritmo exasperante y repiqueteando los dedos en todas partes. Por eso, al final Steve ha propuesto andar los veinte minutos de distancia que le separan del pequeño parque infantil que los niños de la zona residencial aprovechan durante las horas de sol. El bosque se alza tras ellos, y la ciudad queda lejos, y Steve agradece el aire helado que le da en las mejillas y le alborota el pelo. El invierno está al caer, y hace años que no tiene que preocuparse por los resfriados y las complicaciones que solían traerle de pequeño.

–En verano –responde a la pregunta de Bucky, sin alzar la vista de la página donde está trazando las líneas de las cuerdas ascendiendo en forma de pirámide, intentando captar la silueta de extremidades largas y gráciles de Bucky en la parte superior, nada demasiado elaborado, solo un ejercicio para relajarse, para dejar fluir los trazos y experimentar con las sombras, después de tanto tiempo sin apenas un minuto para dedicar a sus dibujos, que son algo en apariencia tan superfluo pero que siempre le hacen sentir más vivo cuando vuelve a ellos. El trabajo sobre _1984_ sigue sin hacer, pero puede sentirse culpable más tarde–. ¿Y tú?

Bucky se tumba para mirarle desde lo alto de las cuerdas.

–¿Qué quiere decir, “en verano”? Ni que tu cumpleaños fuera información clasificada. 

Steve suspira.

–El cuatro de julio –responde, resignado, y cuando no llega ningún comentario, alza la vista.

Bucky le mira con una sonrisa que contiene mil chistes, y Steve ríe con un cosquilleo en el pecho.

–Suéeeeeeeeltalo, venga.

–Voy a invitarte a perritos calientes y podemos ver los fuegos artificiales juntos si quieres, ¿qué dices?

No era lo que Steve esperaba, pero asiente.

–Claro. Suena genial.

–El mío es el diez de marzo –dice Bucky, volviendo a tumbarse para ponerse otro cigarrillo entre los labios–. Dime, ¿tienes pensado qué harás cuando cumplas los dieciocho?

–Pues… Espero haber podido entrar en una universidad. En la de Nueva York, a poder ser.

–Mmmm. Eso está bien. Joder, está muy bien –responde Bucky, y sus labios se cierran sobre la boquilla del cigarrillo, le da una calada larga que suelta con lentitud, todo su cuerpo relajado, una pierna colgando por fuera de las cuerdas y la otra doblada para anclarse con la bota–. Lo tuyo es tan responsable que ahora lo que iba a decir yo sonará aún peor.

–No es cuestión de responsabilidad –dice Steve, distraído, solo una parte de su atención en la conversación mientras mueve el lápiz sobre la página para captar el momento–. Es que no tengo ni idea de qué quiero para el futuro, así que me dije que una cosa a la vez. Lo primero es la universidad. Luego, ya veremos.

Termina de retocar la forma de los dedos de Bucky, curvados alrededor del cigarrillo.

–Venga, dime. ¿Qué tienes pensado tú para cuando seas oficialmente un adulto?

–Voy a hacerme un tatuaje –dice Bucky, moviendo la piernas que tiene doblada, dejándola caer al lado y volviendo a subirla, y se tumba de lado para mirar a Steve, barbilla apoyada sobre la mano. 

Steve deja de dibujar, ahora que Bucky ha roto la pose. Tiene más o menos lo que quería, y después puede mejorarlo de memoria. 

–Hay un tío del trabajo que sé que habría conseguido que me lo hicieran con mi carnet falso, porque su mejor amigo tiene un salón de tatuaje y se lo habría hecho como favor, pero no es que esté desesperado ni nada por tener uno. Es que quiero marcar el día en que por fin seré libre.

–Libre –repite Steve, porque la palabra suena extrañamente ominosa.

–Para largarme de aquí si me da la gana y que nadie pueda decirme nada por ello, sí –dice Bucky, con total seriedad.

Steve deja el cuaderno a un lado, hace rodar el lápiz entre los dedos.

–¿Y dónde irías?

Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–No lo sé. A cualquier parte. En todos los sitios se necesita a alguien que pueda arreglarte el coche, ¿no? 

–Pensaba que querías ir a la universidad…

–No escuches mucho a Tony, ese es su sueño, no el mío… –dice Bucky bajando la mirada para observar como las cenizas caen de la punta anaranjada de su cigarrillo como lluvia–. A mí me gustan las máquinas, me gusta trabajar con ellas, me gusta saber cómo funcionan… A quién le importa la universidad, Steve. No todo el mundo tiene por qué ir. Es como si fuera la única opción que tenemos, pero yo ya tengo un trabajo que me gusta. ¿Y qué si no va a hacerme rico? Lo único que quiero es ganar lo suficiente para mantenerme, tengo bastante con eso.

Las palabras de Bucky le ponen un peso dentro. Quiere seguir protestando. Sabe que Bucky no es tan simple como quiere aparentar, sabe que se le pone un brillo en los ojos cuando él y Tony hablan de ejercicios matemáticos que Steve tiene que desmontar paso a paso para comprender, sabe que el profesor Lang discute con él de igual a igual, sabe que devora todos los libros que le caen en las manos con avidez y luego le habla de ellos haciendo que se los replantee desde un enfoque que a Steve nunca se le habría ocurrido. Sabe que es inteligente de una manera que es fácil pasar por alto, que nadie quiere tomarse la molestia de mirar con profundidad, a excepción de Tony, que siendo un genio precoz, ve a millas de distancia lo que los otros tienen que buscar con lupa. 

Y Steve también sabe que cuando presiona a Bucky, se le escurre entre los dedos, y que ese tema es demasiado delicado para atacarlo sin un buen plan. 

Una cosa detrás de otra, se repite. 

–¿Tienes alguna idea de qué quieres tatuarte? –pregunta, para cambiar de tema, y porque, para qué negarlo. Bucky con tatuajes. Si no era un fetiche antes, cuando se le ocurrió dibujarlo inspirándose en Mística, está a punto de serlo ahora.

–No. Pero de qué sirve tener un amigo artista si no es para pedirle que te diseñe un tatuaje personalizado, ¿no?

Bucky le guiña el ojo, y a Steve el estómago se le pone del revés.

–¿Me dejarías? Diseñar algo que llevarás para siempre en la piel…

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no te has creído que me gustan de verdad tus dibujos? 

–Sí, pero supongo que no es lo mismo que te gusten en una libreta que… –que sobre su piel, se repite–. Podríamos hacer una prueba, antes de que te hicieras nada definitivo. Así verías el efecto de verdad. Si me das una idea de lo que te gusta…

–Vale –dice Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros–. Hagamos una prueba.

Se incorpora y pasa las piernas hacia delante para descender por las cuerdas con agilidad. Steve desciende por una montaña rusa, corazón en la garganta.

–¿Ahora?

Bucky llega al suelo de un salto, y alza la cabeza, le mira con incerteza.

–Puedo esperar, a que hayas tenido tiempo de pensar en algo, si quieres…

–Tengo un par de ideas –dice Steve. Tiene la garganta seca–. Y tengo un rotulador negro. Si te gusta en negro.

–Me gusta en negro.

Bucky camina hacia el banco de Steve con sus zancadas largas y ese movimiento de caderas que siempre mantiene bajo control en la escuela, y él se concentra en abrir la solapa delantera de su bolsa de tela beige tipo bandolera, en cuyo bolsillo guarda un par de lápices, una goma de borrar, y algunos rotuladores finos de varios colores.

Bucky se sienta a su lado en el banco, cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarle. 

–Vale, ¿como mínimo tienes idea de dónde lo quieres? –pregunta Steve, riendo, intentando disipar algo de tensión.

Bucky se pasa la lengua por los labios. Huele a tabaco, y a Steve debería molestarle más. Mucho más.

–¿Dónde lo harías tú? –pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros, casi casual.

Steve no tiene que pensarlo demasiado. Hay una idea abstracta que se ha ido formando en su mente, que ha estado allí desde el principio y que ahora sale a la superficie y que va adquiriendo nitidez dentro de él, que le hace sentirse más seguro de sí mismo.

–Aquí –dice, y toca el hombro de Bucky. El izquierdo, pero solo porque se ha puesto a su derecha.

Bucky se quita la cazadora, la deja en el respaldo del banco, se baja la camisa de franela por el brazo y enrolla la manga corta de la camiseta hacia arriba, descubriéndose el hombro.

–¿Así? –pregunta, y Steve sube la mano, se detiene un momento.

–¿Puedo? 

Mira a los ojos de Bucky, azules e intensos bajo la luz que los cubre con su halo frío, y Bucky resopla, una curva que no llega a ser una sonrisa en los labios.

–Claro que puedes. No voy a romperme si me tocas.

Steve está bastante seguro de que está oyendo otra cosa, pero sea como sea, Bucky le ha dado su permiso explícito, y es lo que quería. 

Le enrolla aún más la camiseta hacia arriba, descubriendo más de su piel pálida y lisa. Steve tiene pequitas sobre los hombros, herencia de su complexión irlandesa, pero Bucky tiene ese tipo de piel clara como porcelana sobre la que se forman lunares. Como el que descubre en la parte alta de su espalda. Tiene que retenerse para no acariciarlo con los dedos, y la verdad es que intenta jugar limpio, arrastrar solo el algodón de la camiseta sin rozarle la piel, porque no sería casual, porque se muere demasiado de ganas de hacerlo.

–Vale, es solo una idea, puedes decirme si lo odias o podemos trabajar en base a ella si te gusta el estilo –explica, destapando el tapón del rotulador.

En ese momento sí coloca una mano alrededor del hombro de Bucky, para estabilizarle y para tener un punto de apoyo, y siente la piel erizada del frío de la noche en contraste con su propio calor. Bucky se mantiene muy, muy quieto, y Steve apoya la punta de rotulador justo donde quiere empezar, consciente de la mirada de Bucky siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Va trazando líneas sobre la piel, concentrándose en no torcerlas demasiado, acostumbrándose a la forma en que la piel no es estática como un papel o un lienzo, pensando en cómo va a moverse ese brazo, en amoldar el dibujo a él. 

Bucky se estremece, y él aparta el rotulador, alza los ojos.

–Me haces cosquillas –dice Bucky, sonriendo con algo que es casi timidez, y Steve resopla. Le hace gracia, saber lo sensible que es Bucky a las cosquillas. Es posesivo y estúpido, pero le gustaría ser el único que lo sabe, poder atesorar esa información como un secreto. 

–Intenta no darme ninguna patada esta vez.

Bucky pone los ojos en blanco, pero no se mueve.

Steve empieza trazando las líneas de una estrella que va a ser el corazón del dibujo, y a partir de ahí va extendiéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Había pensado en algo geométrico, pero se encuentra decidiendo que quiere líneas sinuosas para Bucky, puntos y estrellas que se interconectan, algo que no es precisamente sutil, que está allí, como toda su actitud, como toda su presencia, pero bello, espera que un poco sensual. Va dejando estrellas como en una constelación, y rodea el lunar dejando un espacio en medio, como una luna, integrándolo en el dibujo. 

Las formas duras de las estrellas contrastan con el dibujo intrincado que forman, y hay un momento en que decide no seguir, solo dejar algunos puntos que quieren reseguir la clavícula por delante y algunos más que quieren bajar por la cara interior del brazo y que desaparecen, como puntos suspensivos buscando el pulso en las venas de Bucky.

Steve resigue la línea azul de la vena del brazo de Bucky con el pulgar, trazando el camino invisible que el dibujo no llega a recorrer, y se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando alza la vista y se da cuenta de que Bucky le observa fijamente, mirada desnuda, pecho subiendo y bajando. 

Steve abre la boca para decir algo, y no sabe qué, no tiene ni idea. Lo que hace es inclinarse hacia Bucky. 

Sigue sin querer robarle un beso, pero puede ofrecerlo. Casi una extensión de la intimidad del momento. Puede acercarse, dejar que sus respiraciones se toquen, acariciarle el antebrazo, donde sigue teniendo la mano apoyada. Puede dejar que sus ojos se encuentren, formular la pregunta en silencio.

El asentimiento de Bucky es apenas un temblor de su barbilla. Inhala, y se inclina de forma que Steve solo tiene que cerrar el espacio entre ellos y sus labios se están tocando.

Los labios de Bucky son fríos y cortados. Se abren bajo los suyos, un gesto ínfimo que estremece a Steve por dentro, y cuando Bucky se mueve contra él es como si resbalaran y entonces le está besando, Bucky le está besando, acariciándole con los labios, lento y tierno, le está besando tan bien, y las entrañas de Steve se están fundiendo y toda su piel se eriza y todo es sensual, no, sexual, cuando avanza con los dedos por la cara interior del brazo de Bucky para acariciarle la piel sensible donde late su pulso y los dos ahogan un jadeo al mismo tiempo, y el rotulador de Steve se le escapa de los dedos y él está echándose hacia atrás para respirar y Bucky le está siguiendo con un quejido agudo, enganchándole a él, lengua entre sus labios y una mano cubriéndole la mejilla, y el beso se vuelve más profundo y más descuidado y Steve se deja arrastrar hacia abajo. 

Bucky los hace descender hasta que está tumbado de espaldas en el banco, y no deja de besarle ni cuando tira de la chaqueta de Steve hacia arriba para que se ponga encima de él, tan exigente que Steve se estaría riendo de él, si no fuera porque está ocupado colocándose sobre rodillas y hombros, cubriendo el cuerpo de Bucky con el suyo con cuidado de no aplastarle, si no le estuviera besando como si no fueran a poder separarse jamás, demasiado adictivo, demasiado bueno.

Las rodillas de Bucky aprietan sobre sus caderas y le cubre el rostro con las dos manos, como si les estuviera protegiendo del mundo entero, como si quisiera esconderles, aunque están en público y a plena vista. Steve se mantiene con las rodillas apoyadas sobre la madera astillada del banco e intenta no dejar caer las caderas hacia abajo. Bucky sigue besándole, y besándole, y Steve está temblando entero y las manos de Bucky descienden por su espalda, como si quisiera tranquilizarle, y después ascienden por debajo de su chaqueta, y Steve gime, un sonido involuntario acompañado de un espasmo de su abdomen, y tiene que apartarse. 

Bucky le mira con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios rojos, respiración desbocada y todo el pelo suelto sobre el banco. Saca las manos de debajo de la chaqueta, y las alza a los lados.

–Manos quietas, lo prometo –dice, y suena tan ronco que una oleada nueva de excitación recorre el cuerpo entero de Steve, aguda en la entrepierna. 

–No quiero que tengas las manos quietas, quiero que me toques –responde Steve, brusco y sin pensarlo–. Pero no aquí, o después va a ser muy embarazoso volver a casa.

Bucky cierra los ojos, los aprieta con una mueca.

–Joder, Steve.

Steve se inclina sobre su costado en el banco, apretándose contra Bucky, porque los codos y las rodillas empiezan a dolerle y porque así no hay la tentación de restregarse contra él de por medio, y esa vez le acaricia el cuello cuando vuelven a besarse, los dos intentan hacerlo más dulce, menos como si fueran a… Steve aprieta los dedos sobre el hombro de Bucky, y Bucky abre los labios bajo él, y lo único que quiere es sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, sentirle contra él, hacerle sentir bien, tocarle, entero, pasarle la mano por la entrepierna de los vaqueros y descubrir si está tan duro como él, acariciarle aunque sea por encima de la ropa, seguir besándole mientras le siente correrse contra él.

Esa vez, cuando Steve se aparta se obliga a hacerlo del todo, a incorporarse y sentarse al lado de Bucky en el banco. Bucky se queda tumbado, el brazo izquierdo echado sobre los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

Steve repara en la línea que ha trazado sin querer justo por debajo del dibujo, probablemente cuando se le ha caído el rotulador, y resigue la forma torcida, parecida a un interrogante, con las puntas de los dedos. Bucky se descubre los ojos.

–Te he hecho un garabato –explica Steve, y Bucky alza la cabeza y tuerce el brazo para verlo, ríe, frotándose los ojos, y Steve también ríe y los dos están riendo sin tener ni idea de qué.

***

Steve y Bucky no dejan de darse empujones y de tocarse de una forma u otra durante el camino de vuelta, y en un momento, Bucky le arrastra hasta un árbol y vuelve a besarle contra él hasta que están jadeando los dos. 

Cuando al fin llegan a casa de Steve, son casi las once de la noche. El coche no está aparcado enfrente, pero no puede faltar mucho para que su madre llegue.

–Puedo llevarte a casa cuando vuelva mi madre –ofrece Steve, ante la puerta de entrada, y después, haciendo acopio de valor–. O puedes quedarte a dormir…

Bucky le sonríe con complicidad.

–No sé –dice, encogiendo un hombro y adelantándose un paso para acercarse a él. Tiene los labios rojos e hinchados y se ha recogido el pelo hacia atrás, y Steve apenas puede pensar en nada más que en volver a sentir su boca, sus besos, cuando se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior de una forma que solo puede ser deliberada–. Steve, no tengo ni idea de qué está pasando, pero si va a ser cosa de esta noche, voy a decirte que sí. 

Bucky le mira con expectación, y debajo de la seducción descarada, de la voz grave y la forma en que se está mordiendo el labio, debajo de todo, hay una pregunta honesta que Steve, por una vez, consigue oír alta y clara. 

Pasa el dedo índice por la presilla de los vaqueros de Bucky, que se deja arrastrar hasta que sus pechos prácticamente se tocan.

–No quiero que sea solo cosa de esta noche, Buck –dice Steve, y Bucky le está besando, labios presionados contra los suyos, y los ojos de Steve se cierran y no puede seguir articulando ninguna clase de pensamiento.

Esa vez es Bucky quien se aparta, dejándole con un cosquilleo donde le ha estado tocando.

–En serio, tengo que marcharme –dice, con un suspiro–. Si me quedo no voy a parar y tu madre va a pillarnos…

Steve deja caer la cabeza atrás contra el marco de la puerta.

–Quédate hasta que pueda llevarte en coche, juro que voy a comportarme…

–Pero yo no juro nada –replica Bucky, riendo, y ya se está apartando, caminando hacia atrás, ajustándose la tira de la mochila en el hombro–. Créeme, va a sentarme bien que me dé un poco el aire fresco antes de llegar a casa… Si ahora me meto en un coche contigo…

Bucky deja las palabras colgando en el aire, y Steve ríe, nervios que le burbujean en el pecho, y debería sonar trillada y forzada, la frase de Bucky, pero él se siente exactamente igual. 

–Nos vemos mañana, en el instituto –dice Steve, una promesa tanto para Bucky como para él mismo, y Bucky echa los ojos al cielo y asiente.

–El instituto, genial… ¿Seguro que no vas a encontrarte fatal mañana? Esas costillas aún no están curadas… Podría volver a venir y…

–Vete, Buck –dice Steve, porque si no va a decirle que sí, va a faltar otra vez a los entrenos y a las clases solo para tener un día entero con Bucky, la casa a solas para los dos–. Voy a pasar a buscarte por el taller a las siete… Entonces. 

Tiene que establecer otro momento, o sabe que va a mandarle un mensaje y decirle que no vaya al instituto mañana por la mañana, que vaya a su casa, que se cuele por su ventana y se meta en su cama.

–Entonces –asiente Bucky, y alza una mano antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar calle abajo, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si siguiera riéndose de los dos. 

Steve sube directamente a su habitación. Deja la bolsa y la chaqueta en el suelo, y se deja caer en la silla del escritorio, sin ningunas ganas de dormir. No puede ni pensar en dibujar. No puede pensar en más que en… 

Deja caer la frente sobre el brazo, encima del escritorio, plegado sobre él mismo, y con la otra mano se está desabrochando el botón de los vaqueros y bajándose la cremallera sin ni pensárselo, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de su erección, y tiene bastante con apretar y mover la mano unas cuantas veces y está ahogando jadeos contra su propio brazo, la mano ahuecada para no manchar nada.

Después se siente como si todos los músculos del cuerpo se le volvieran de goma, un pulso apagado en las sienes y en el golpe en la frente, que emite un dolor sordo. Se levanta antes de quedarse dormido de esa forma, y después de una ducha, se deja caer en la cama. 

Todo su cuerpo está agotado, pero su mente corre a mil por hora. Cuando oye las llaves en la puerta de entrada, un rato después, sigue despierto, y no se siente muy orgulloso de ello, pero simula estar durmiendo cuando su madre entreabre la puerta de su habitación. No se mueve hasta que vuelve a cerrarla y oye sus pasos bajando las escaleras.

Entonces se da la vuelta para tumbarse de espaldas, y la luz parpadeante de su móvil, que ha dejado sobre la mesilla de noche, le capta la atención. Tiene un mensaje de Bucky, y lo abre para ver una fotografía de su hombro y su brazo, tomada en un espejo que supone que debe de estar en el dormitorio de su casa.

Steve observa las estrellas, los puntos, el conjunto del dibujo que cubre la piel pálida de Bucky. Lleva algo que él ha hecho sobre la piel, una pequeña parte de él mismo. No quiere que el dibujo se borre nunca. 

Envía un corazón rojo antes de tener tiempo a decirse que es mala idea. 

Ya tendrán tiempo para descubrir qué terreno pisan. Mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puuuuuuf! No está todo resuelto pero la verdad es que me he sacado un peso de encima con este capítulo! He tenido que ir improvisando un poco porque cuando empecé a pensar en esta historia, mi planteamiento fue bastante más cruel que éste, tanto con Bucky como con Steve y todo era muy trágico, pero después de lo que llevo escrito necesitaba que empezaran a pasar cosas buenas, y de momento van a seguir pasando... :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta semana subo un capítulo un poco más cortito que de costumbre cargado de dosis muy innecesarias de azúcar, básicamente un poco de Steve y Bucky asentándose en su relación :) 
> 
> En los próximos capítulos las cosas irán avazando a un poco más de ritmo e intentaré irme acercando a poder explicar esa primera escena de intro de la que ya no sé ni si os acordáis (esta historia se me ha ido un poquiiiiiito de las manos), pero es muy posible que no pueda seguir el ritmo de actualización que he llevado hasta ahora. En todo caso, aunque los capítulos tengan que ser un poco más cortos y/o espaciados, intentaré no dejar pasar demasiado tiempo entre uno y otro y poco a poco la historia irá llegando a su conclusión :)
> 
> A parte, y como siempre, un salud@ a tod@s l@s que vais leyendo este fic, un abrazo y espero que disfruteis el capítulo! :D

–Rogers, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Phillips le mira con incredulidad desde debajo de sus cejas espesas, escudriñándole con esos ojos que parecen eternamente cansados, una taza de café con el logo de la escuela en una mano y un cuaderno en la otra, y Steve se yergue con todo su metro ochenta, sujetando la mochila de deporte en la mano.

–Vengo al entrenamiento.

–Sí, eso ya lo veo, no me imaginaba que hubieras venido a traerme unas pastas, aunque habría sido todo un detalle –masculla, como si masticara las palabras–. Pero esta semana estás fuera del agua, Rogers. 

Alza un dedo entre los dos cuando Steve hace ademán de protestar.

–Y no me hagas darte una charla sobre qué pasa si peleas dentro de la escuela porque va a ser un dolor de cabeza para los dos. ¿Algo que añadir?

–No. 

–Pues ahora ve y sírvete una taza de café y haz algo útil, ya que has venido.

Steve se concentra en el entreno y toma apuntes en su libreta y no piensa en cuánto falta para que lleguen las ocho de la mañana de una vez, pero él, Jones y un par de chicos más del equipo son los primeros en llegar a la clase de francés y Steve no deja de echar miradas a la puerta cada vez que entra alguien.

–Eh, Steve… –le dice Gabe desde un par de filas a la derecha–. ¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza?

–Lo siento, ¿qué?

Gabe está tumbado hacia él con el brazo por encima del respaldo de la silla. Se sienta en una de las primeras filas y, a diferencia de Steve, que solo intenta pasar desapercibido, siempre participa y parece disfrutar con la clase.

–Te estaba diciendo que Dernier me ayudó con las conjugaciones irregulares, que si quieres puedes echarles un vistazo –le está diciendo, y Steve le da las gracias y se levanta para comparar sus listas de verbos con las de Gabe. 

Tiene que tachar la mitad de lo que ha hecho, y cuando se da la vuelta para volver a su sitio Bucky ya está sentado junto a su silla en el fondo, sacando cosas de la mochila, movimientos lentos de sueño y el pelo húmedo y recogido hacia atrás, como cualquier otra mañana.

–Eh, Buck –dice Steve, tan casual como puede, y Bucky alza la cabeza y le dedica una media sonrisa soñolienta acompañada de un saludo con la cabeza antes de apoyar la mejilla en el puño y bajar la mirada a su móvil. 

Steve _sabe_ que no soñó lo de anoche, y no es que esperara que Bucky entrara y le besara en medio de clase, pero… está un poco decepcionado. 

La profesora entra en ese momento y les saluda con un _bonjour!_ energético que solo algunos, entre ellos Steve, corresponden, y Bucky se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con un suspiro y pasa páginas del libro de francés sin ningún propósito. Y sigue ignorando a Steve.

Steve intenta concentrarse en las conjugaciones de los verbos irregulares –y fracasa estrepitosamente. Después la profesora apaga las luces para que todos puedan ver un video de una receta de crepes –Steve espera que el estómago no le gruña demasiado alto– y Bucky se quita la chaqueta para dejarla en el respaldo de la silla y se acomoda con la cabeza contra la pared. 

Steve está seguro de que va a echarse a dormir una siesta allí mismo, no sería la primera vez que le ve aprovechar cualquier ocasión para cerrar los ojos en clase, pero Bucky le echa una mirada de reojo, y si no fuera por cómo se muerde el labio para reprimir una sonrisa, Steve casi creería que la forma en que la sudadera se le desliza por el hombro es accidental.

Solo que no lo es. No lo es porque Bucky lleva uno de esos tops de tirantes que nunca se pone para ir a la escuela, y le deja entrever algunas de las estrellas que Steve dibujó anoche, apenas un poco de piel desnuda entre la sudadera y la camiseta. Bucky apoya la bota en la barra de la silla que tiene delante, poniéndose cómodo, y vuelve a aventurar una mirada en su dirección y Steve sabe reconocer una muestra de juego sucio cuando la tiene delante.

–Buck… –susurra, y Bucky tiene el descaro de simular estar distraído con los crepes.

–¿Mmmm?

Steve busca a la profesora con la mirada, pero está sentada en una de las sillas del principio de la clase, de espaldas a ellos. El resto de chicos y chicas aún no parecen haberse arrancado la sensación tibia de sus camas de encima. Steve se inclina hacia la silla de Bucky.

–¿Estás intentando que me arrepienta de haber venido a la escuela?

Bucky encoge el hombro, aún sin mirarle, pero la curva de sus labios le delata.

–Depende. ¿Está funcionando? 

–Sí.

Bucky tumba la cabeza entera hacia él, ojos azules clavados en los de Steve, y no se esfuerza en seguir simulando que tiene el más mínimo interés en cómo flambear correctamente un crepe Suzette. 

–Podemos irnos durante el cambio de clase. 

Durante un instante, Steve está a punto de decir que sí. Y después se acuerda de la presentación de la máquina Enigma que tienen en menos de tres días y del trabajo para inglés que ya lleva atrasado y que ha empezado a redactar mientras los otros chicos estaban en las duchas y de que a última hora tiene clase de Historia y de que aunque no vaya a estar en el agua estaría faltando a su deber si no asistiera a los entrenamientos.

Deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

–No puedo –gruñe–. Esta tarde. En serio.

Bucky vuelve a ponerse bien el hombro de la sudadera con un suspiro.

–Esta tarde –repite con resignación.

El día parece resistirse a pasar, y decir que Steve tiene la cabeza en las nubes es quedarse corto. Es incapaz de concentrarse en una sola clase. A pesar del hambre voraz que suele atenazarle el estómago durante las horas entre el desayuno y la hora de comer por las mañanas, ese día tiene un nudo dentro y no puede ni pensar en coger una bandeja y hacer cola para comprar una ensalada o la pizza de pepperoni, cuyo olor consigue revolverle por dentro.

Es el primero en salir de la clase de Arte, por primera vez, y espera a Bucky ante el gimnasio, viendo a los otros chicos salir de las duchas. Bucky es el último, y camina con la cabeza baja y la mano dentro de la chaqueta de cuero. Steve sabe que tiene los dedos apretados alrededor de su cajetilla de tabaco, arrugándola, como hace siempre que está nervioso o se siente mal por algo.

–Eh, Bucky –dice, acercándosele, y Bucky alza la cabeza de golpe, a la defensiva, como si esperara encontrarse con alguien más.

Steve alza las manos a los lados, y Bucky esboza una sonrisa aliviada.

–Eh, ¿me acompañas fuera?

Se dejan caer en su lugar habitual tras el muro de la biblioteca, y Bucky se saca el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y juguetea con él, dándole vueltas entre las manos. Steve se inclina hacia él para darle un toque con el hombro.

–Fuma. Tal como sopla el viento el humo va a marcharse en la otra dirección.

–Nah –dice Bucky, guardando el paquete otra vez–. De todas formas ya va siendo hora de que lo deje…

–¿Y eso? –pregunta Steve, y no quiere mostrarse demasiado ilusionado porque parecería un poco hipócrita, después de insistir en que Bucky puede fumar si quiere y de prometerle que no se entrometería más en las decisiones que tome con su vida, pero sí. No es bueno fumar a ninguna edad, y especialmente cuando aún están creciendo. 

Bucky cierra el puño sobre su chaqueta, y tira de él.

–Bueno. Hay un tío que me gusta bastante…

–¿Sí? –susurra Steve, una sonrisa tirándole de las comisuras de los labios.

–Sí. Y resulta que ayer me besó, y quiero que vuelva a hacerlo… Y sé que no le gusta el tabaco…

–Creo que no le importa mucho –dice Steve, inclinándose, ojos cerrándose, y Bucky aplana la mano sobre su pecho y se echa hacia atrás, riendo.

–Eh, pensaba que ibas a apoyarme en esto… Un par de besos y se te olvida que quieres hacer de mí un ciudadano de provecho…

Steve se encoge de hombros.

–Qué voy a hacerle, soy un tío fácil.

–¿Fácil? Eres cualquier cosa menos fácil –replica Bucky, y esa vez es él quien se inclina para juntar sus labios. 

Steve se apoya con una mano sobre la hierba seca y fría, la otra en el muslo de Bucky, que le arrastra los dientes sobre el labio inferior y le cubre la mejilla con una mano para besarle, poco a poco, tierno, sus labios un punto de calor en medio del frío. No hay mucha gente que coma fuera desde que las temperaturas empezaron a descender, y los pasos de unas zapatillas crujiendo sobre las hojas secas que cubren las aceras les llegan con claridad. Bucky se aparta de él y se pasa el dorso de la mano por encima de los labios, como si quisiera borrarse el beso.

Steve se siente un poco herido por el gesto, pero la cabeza de Sam aparece por encima del muro antes de que pueda comentar nada.

–Eh, ¿vais a estar aquí para Acción de Gracias?

Bucky y Steve intercambian una mirada, y los dos responden que sí.

–Vale, porque estamos organizando algo para ese fin de semana, un partido de básquet, y barbacoa luego si no llueve… Y Maria va a tener la casa para ella el sábado por la noche y está organizando una fiesta, pero nada grande, si invitáis a alguien que sea de muchísima confianza…

Sam apunta con el índice a Bucky, que alza las manos, exasperado.

–Y yo que iba a invitar a mi club de fans entero.

Sam entorna la mirada, y Steve carraspea.

–Suena bien, podéis contar conmigo, y dile a Maria que puedo pasar en cuanto salga del trabajo para ayudar con lo que sea…

–Guay –asiente Sam–. Y si os cansáis de hacer manitas en vuestro escondite, la pizza se ha terminado pero quedan barritas de pescado…

–Vete a la mierda, Wilson –murmura Bucky, y Sam se va con una sonrisa demasiado satisfecha de sí misma.

–No pienso tocar las barritas de pescado ni con un palo, pero voy a entrar a ver si queda algo decente, ¿qué dices? –dice Bucky, y ya se está incorporando y frotándose las manos en los vaqueros antes de tenderle una a Steve, que la coge para incorporarse.

Bucky le suelta la mano en cuanto está de pie, y echa a andar a su lado, sin tocarle. 

–Eh, Buck… ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Antes, en la clase de Educación Física… 

–¿Eh? Nah, ¿por qué?

La cuestión es que, cuando acababa de conocerle, Bucky siempre le desconcertaba porque nunca hacía lo que esperaba de él. Pero ahora, Steve empieza a conocer sus tics. Ha visto con sus propios ojos que toda su indiferencia no es más que una fachada, ha aprendido a ver a través de ella. Así que, aunque en algunas cosas sigue siendo un misterio, en otras empieza a leerle como si lo llevara todo escrito en el rostro. 

–Venga ya, Buck –suspira, aunque sabe que no va a llegar a ninguna parte, y Bucky sacude la cabeza, le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

–Ya te lo dije, Steve. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Le da un apretón afectuoso antes de volver a apartarse, y aunque pretende ser reconfortante, le hace sentir aún peor.

***

Cuando el entreno de la tarde termina, a Steve le quedan aún un par de horas libres antes de tener que ir a buscar a Bucky al taller. Está lleno de energía nerviosa y no tiene ningunas ganas de meterse en la biblioteca para avanzar todo el trabajo que tiene atrasado. Además, le prometió a Natasha que pasaría a verla, y aunque hay una parte de él que quiere aplazar el momento, decide que más vale afrontarlo de cara que esconderse, o va a ser aún peor para todos.

Natasha está tras la barra cuando llega, cobrando a dos chicas. Lleva su ropa negra de trabajo y el pelo liso y recogido en una coleta alta, y ese día se ha maquillado poco, de forma que se le adivinan pecas finas como canela espolvoreada sobre el puente de la nariz y las mejillas. Steve siente un tirón en el pecho, las ganas de pasarle la punta de la lengua por encima. No tiene ni idea de cómo va a sobrevivir al lío en el que él mismo se ha metido, porque su corazón baila de alegría cuando Natasha le sonríe con calidez, apretando los labios, y al mismo tiempo el alma se le cae a los pies.

–Eh, ¿cómo estás? –pregunta Natasha, apoyándose con los codos sobre la barra, y Steve se deja caer sobre un taburete.

–Mucho mejor.

–Bueno. Aún no te he podido dar las gracias, así que elige lo que quieras de la carta. Invita la casa.

Steve está convencido de que Natasha le ha dado las gracias con creces por no hacer más que dejar que le utilizaran de saco de boxeo, pero parece de mal gusto sacar el tema del sexo en ese contexto. En cualquier contexto, en realidad.

–Natasha, tú hiciste bastante más que yo. Quería agradecerte que te quedaras conmigo y que me ayudaras con lo de explicárselo a mi madre…

–Veeeeeenga, Steve, déjate mimar un poco –dice ella, ojos en blanco, y Steve termina por claudicar, riendo.

–Ponme un batido de chocolate.

–Así me gusta.

Natasha se lo prepara con eficiencia, y la cereza confitada y la cañita de colores que hunde sobre la nata montada le hacen sentir aún más culpable. Arrastra el vaso por encima de la barra, y Steve se lleva la caña a los labios, toma un sorbo, lo deja.

–Besé a Bucky, ayer –dice–. Y hoy en la escuela. 

Natasha se inclina sobre la barra, le roba la cereza confitada, y se la pone en la boca con expresión pensativa, mirándole mientras mastica. Después acerca los labios a la cañita y toma un buen sorbo de su batido.

Steve espera.

–¿Y valió la pena? 

–Sí –admite Steve.

Natasha asiente, y le acerca la cañita. Steve se inclina adelante para sorber, y Natasha se pasa la lengua por los labios.

–Estoy cabreada –dice Natasha, de una forma tan contemplativa que Steve no está muy seguro de qué pasa a continuación–. Y quiero besarte yo. No quería cuando has entrado, pero ahora quiero.

–Yo también quiero besarte –dice Steve, y no era lo que pretendía pero suena a disculpa.

–Bien –dice Natasha, sonriendo, y vuelve a erguirse antes de darle más malas ideas a Steve.

–Bien –repite Steve, desconcertado.

–Sí, está claro que tomamos la decisión acertada el otro día cuando decidimos no seguir con esto –dice, aunque Steve no le ve la lógica, se mire como se mire–. Ahora termínate tu batido y ve con tu chico. Y haz el favor de tratarle bien.

–Voy a tratarle todo lo bien que pueda –promete Steve, y no dice lo que está pensando, “o lo bien que él me deje”, porque nada es tan fácil como debería ser con Bucky.

Quiere abrazar a Natasha antes de marcharse, pero parece demasiado injusto. Sabía que no había una buena manera de decírselo, no tal como quedaron las cosas entre los dos solo un par de días atrás, y supone que, dentro de todo, puede considerar que la conversación ha sido un éxito.

Pasa por el lado del callejón donde le pegaron, manos hundidas en los bolsillos y mirada en las puntas blancas de sus Converse, y por un momento casi tiene el deseo estúpido e infantil de que aquellos energúmenos vuelvan para poder ir a por la revancha.

***

Cuando Steve llega al taller, faltan diez minutos para las siete, pero encuentra a Bucky saliendo del despacho del fondo, vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros y la sudadera roja, su favorita, y peinándose el pelo húmedo con los dedos.

Bucky tiene una sonrisa en los labios, pero se funde en cuanto ve a Steve, que no sabe qué expresión debe de tener. Una horrible, a juzgar por la reacción de Bucky, que va hasta él y le rodea el rostro con las manos. Es un gesto tan protector, tan familiar aunque aún estén andando sobre la cuerda floja respecto a qué está pasando entre los dos, que Steve no puede evitar sonreírle.

–Eh, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Bucky, examinándole, como si pudiera leerle lo que sea que le molesta en los ojos. Steve asiente.

–Estoy bien. 

Se aparta con suavidad, y Bucky deja caer las manos a los lados, pero Steve hace acopio de valor y le atrapa una, entrelaza sus dedos

–He pensado que podíamos ir al cine. He mirado la cartelera y no he visto nada que me gustara mucho, pero están haciendo un ciclo especial de cine de animación japonesa en esa sala pequeña del centro, y dan una de Hayao Miyazaki que me gustaría ver hoy…

Bucky le mira con incerteza e inclina la cabeza entre los dos para susurrarle, aunque Dugan está en la entrada del taller y hay un programa deportivo en la radio sonando a todo volumen. Las palabras de Bucky son cálidas en su oído.

–Pensaba que íbamos a ir a tu casa.

Steve sabe lo que está haciendo Bucky, mordiéndose el labio y mirándole con sus ojos azules por debajo de las pestañas, pero puede simular no darse cuenta. No se le da bien mentir, pero tiene el papel de despistado bastante perfeccionado a esas alturas.

–Podemos ir a mi casa después de la peli –dice, encogiéndose de hombros–. Es que es _El viaje de Chihiro_. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo verla.

Bucky no parece muy convencido, pero suspira, claudicando.

–Lo haces aposta, Rogers, no creas que no lo sé.

–Tú y tu manía de llamarme _Rogers_.

–Perdona, _Stevie_.

Steve da por sentado que Bucky va a soltarle la mano para pasar por delante de Dugan, está preparado para aflojar la presión de sus dedos –no hacerle sentir atrapado, tiene las normas básicas interiorizadas –, pero Bucky prácticamente le arrastra hasta la salida tirando de él.

–Te he dejado el Volvo listo, Dugan, y en serio, gracias, puedo compensarlo cualquier otro día…

Sea lo que sea de lo que está hablando, Dugan le despide con un gesto de su llave inglesa.

–Haz el favor de largarte, estoy harto de tenerte aquí a todas horas –gruñe, aunque es evidente que no va en serio–. Y no os metáis en líos.

Es su despedida habitual, y no se molesta ni en echar un vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas, pero Steve tiene la impresión de que las palabras van dirigidas especialmente a él. Por una vez, no parece fuera de lugar responder con un:

–Sí, señor.

Dugan asiente, satisfecho, y vuelve a su trabajo, y Steve se deja llevar hasta la calle. Bucky camina a su lado, hombros rozándose, mano en la suya, y sus facciones quedan un poco desdibujadas bajo las sombras del anochecer. Cuando dan la vuelta a la esquina, Steve se detiene, le atrae un poco hacia él, y Bucky se deja caer, fácil, como si nada, le pone una mano en la cadera para estabilizarse, y vuelven a besarse.

Los labios de Bucky son cálidos, suaves, y saben a dentífrico de menta y a manteca de cacao. Huele a champú y a cuero y tabaco, y Steve le acaricia el cuello con el pulgar mientras Bucky le besa solo con los labios, sin lengua, y no es solo que se le dé bien, es que Steve no sabía ni que eso se podía hacer. 

Es Bucky quien rompe el beso, y apoya su frente contra la de Steve, respirando el mismo aire que él.

–¿Vas a decirme ahora en que lío has conseguido meterte en las pocas horas que te he perdido de vista? 

Están en medio de una calle y los sonidos del tráfico les llegan de no muy lejos e incluso de vez en cuando los faros de un coche iluminan la calle principal, pero Bucky sigue teniendo la mano sobre su cadera y Steve se ha agarrado a su nuca como a un salvavidas, y es un momento tan íntimo que casi es fácil, decir lo que tiene en su interior, aunque se había hecho el propósito de mantenerlo allí, guardado con llave y candado. 

–He hablado con Natasha antes de venir a buscarte…

–Mmm. Y le has soltado lo que estamos haciendo, como si lo viera.

–¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Mentirle?

Bucky suspira contra él, y un cosquilleo recorre la columna de Steve. Quiere echarse hacia delante y volver a sentir sus labios. Bucky acomoda la mano que tiene sobre su costado, le acaricia con la nariz.

–Hay una diferencia entre mentir y no dar toda la información –susurra, como si Steve no lo supiera, todas esas cosas que Bucky se guarda para él, de las que quiere protegerle, como si no entendiera que Steve las quiere todas, todo lo que esté dispuesto a darle.

–De lo que estamos hablando no es de mi integridad, Buck –dice, tanteando, acariciándole la nuca con el pulgar–. De lo que estamos hablando es de que no pienso avergonzarme de nada de esto, no pienso tratarlo como un secreto. No digo que tengamos que anunciarlo por los pasillos de la escuela si no te sientes cómodo, pero por mí…

Steve se encoge de hombros, intentando expresar lo poco que le importaría. Bucky inspira y cierra los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio, como si tuviera una discusión interna con él mismo, y al final deja caer la frente sobre su hombro. Steve sigue acariciándole la parte trasera de la cabeza.

–¿Por qué tiene que ser todo así para ti? Blanco o negro, todo o nada…

–No tiene que ser todo o nada. Solo hasta donde tú quieras –susurra, pasando los dedos por entre mechones de pelo húmedo, y Bucky tiembla un poco contra él y si Steve no supiera que, aunque solo estén susurrando en medio de una calle, puede que esa sea una de las conversaciones más importantes que van a tener nunca, se dejaría distraer por la curva pálida de su cuello, probaría a besárselo.

–¿Hasta donde yo quiera? –pregunta Bucky, alzando la cabeza para mirarle con incredulidad–. ¿Y si solo quiero follar contigo?

La sola palabra, _follar_ , en los labios de Bucky le provoca un estremecimiento, despertándole el cuerpo, la piel, haciéndole consciente de todos los sitios donde se tocan, y anhela más, anhela las imágenes abstractas y sugestivas que la acompañan. No es lo único que quiere de Bucky, pero va a tomar lo que quiera darle. Una vez Steve ha decidido saltar, no es de los que miran atrás. 

Se encoge de hombros.

-De acuerdo.

Bucky suelta una risa temblorosa.

–¿Y si resulta que quiero ir hasta el final? –pregunta, con mucha más incerteza, y Steve se permite hacerlo, inclinarse y besarle, y el cuerpo de Bucky vuelve a relajarse contra el suyo y le corresponde con un suspiro que proviene de lo más profundo de su pecho, y esa vez le besa con menos contención, lengua y dedos en su mandíbula, la mano que sigue teniendo anclada en su cadera apretando, y cuando se apartan Steve se deja caer contra la pared. Se miran los dos con la respiración acelerada.

–Hasta el final suena muy bien, Bucky. 

Bucky cierra los ojos, apretándolos, todo su rostro contraído en una mueca, y cuando le besa es una rendición y es una promesa, es un poco de todo. O es lo que Steve quiere interpretar.

–Estás como una cabra, Steve –dice, apretando las caderas contra él, cubriéndole el rostro con la mano, besándole una vez, y otra, y otra, como si él tampoco supiera cómo parar, y Steve quiere morirse en sus labios–. Hasta el final, ¿vale? No tengo ni idea de qué coño es el final, pero estoy contigo hasta allí, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo, Buck. De acuerdo. Hasta el final.

***

Consiguen llegar a tiempo para ver la película, y Bucky compra la caja de palomitas tamaño familiar, llenas de mantequilla, y se instalan en una de las filas del final de la sala. Solo hay un grupo de chicos y chicas de unos quince años al principio del todo, riendo y tirándose comida unos a otros y unas cuantas parejas, a parte de ellos, y cuando la película empieza y la sala se sume en la oscuridad casi pueden hacerse la impresión de que están solos.

No es muy distinto de todas las otras veces que han ido al cine juntos. Steve se inclina para susurrarle algún que otro comentario al oído a Bucky, que le sonríe, y se pelean un poco por las palomitas aunque no hace ninguna falta. Es casi como siempre, excepto que a Steve le cuesta concentrarse en la película y la mano de Bucky se insinúa entre las butacas y Steve la toma en la suya y se acarician mientras miran la pantalla sin ver nada.

Son más de las nueve de la noche cuando salen, y hay un momento de incerteza cuando llegan al coche de Steve.

–¿Quieres venir a casa? Puedo poner una pizza en el horno…

–Sí, vale.

Bucky se sube en el puesto del copiloto, y no es nada distinto de lo que harían cualquier otra noche pero todo parece cargado de significado.

En su casa, Steve saca la pizza del congelador y la pone en el horno, como ha prometido, porque parece demasiado tarde para cocinar nada de cena pero ninguno de los dos ha tenido bastante con las palomitas, y porque agradece tener algo que hacer. Pero la pizza le salva apenas cinco minutos y entonces tiene que erguirse y mirar a Bucky, que está apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Esto es raro –dice, y es decepcionante, porque por encima de todo, Steve no quiere perder lo que tienen, lo que tenían.

–Lo siento –dice, exhalando–. Lo siento, no quería hacerlo raro…

–No, idiota –dice Bucky, riendo y andando hacia él, y el insulto le ofende un poco pero también le hace sentir que pisan su terreno habitual–. No, no… Quiero decir, estaba pensando… Da igual, déjalo…

Bucky se ha apoyado en la encimera junto a él, y desvía la mirada, casi con un arranque de timidez muy poco característica de él.

–¿Qué estabas pensando? –pregunta Steve, dándole un toque con el hombro, y Bucky hunde el rostro en sus manos, y en ese momento, en su cocina, el olor del frío aún pegado a sus ropas y el calor del horno haciéndolo todo más cálido y reconfortante, Bucky apenas parece la misma persona que pasea por los pasillos de la escuela con un contoneo de caderas que es un desafío en sí mismo, fumando, con la mirada hostil de un gato a punto para erizarse a la más mínima provocación. Bucky, en ese instante, es alguien mucho más suave, alguien que se ruboriza y quiere esconderlo, y es una imagen que no cuadra con su actitud de haberlo vivido y probado todo. Es. Es adorable, es lo que es, y Steve no puede evitar sonreír.

–Venga, ahora no puedes no decírmelo.

–Por Dios, Steve, no me hagas soltarlo todo en un día, no me va a quedar ninguna credibilidad después de esto…

Steve se tumba para rodearle con el brazo, y Bucky se esconde contra su hombro. 

–Ya no tienes ninguna credibilidad –dice Steve, y Bucky resopla.

–Vete a la mierda. Es solo que… –toma aire, vuelve a soltarlo–. A veces, cuando estamos solos en tu casa, y te pones a cocinar o a prepararme café o a poner lavadoras o todas esas cosas súper adultas que haces…

–¿Sí? –pregunta Steve con suavidad.

Bucky alza los ojos, aventura una mirada hacia él.

–Es… Vale, es muy idiota, y dicho en voz alta suena aún peor, pero es como si viviéramos juntos.

Lo dice muy rápido, mirando hacia abajo, como si esperara que Steve se riera de él, o algo peor, que se enfadara, hombros un poco encogidos y labios apretados. 

–No estoy diciendo… Te he dicho que era idiota, y no estoy insinuando nada, no creas que estoy flipando con esto porque nos hayamos besado un par de veces, solo digo que me gusta verte hacer esas cosas y…

–Buck –le interrumpe Steve, y Bucky alza los ojos hacia él–. Yo también lo pensé. Ayer. Cuando volviste de trabajar, y me trajiste pizza, y estaban nuestros amigos aquí pero después se marcharon y nos quedamos tú y yo solos. Y me moría de ganas de hacer esto.

Steve vuelve a besarle, solo porque puede, y Bucky le acaricia el pelo, la nuca, trazando círculos sobre su piel con los dedos, bajando por su columna por debajo del borde de la camiseta, y Steve le pasa las manos por las caderas, por debajo de la sudadera, resiguiendo los huecos de la piel junto a los huesos, insinuándose por encima de la cintura de los vaqueros. 

Bucky inspira con fuerza, y rompe el beso para seguir resiguiéndole la línea de la mandíbula con los labios, acariciándole por debajo del lóbulo con la nariz, dejándole besos en el cuello, succionando un poco al llegar a la base, no lo suficiente para dejarle marca pero sí para entrecortarle la respiración. 

–Buck –dice, y es casi un quejido, y siente los labios de Bucky curvarse en una sonrisa contra su clavícula.

–¿Mmm? –murmura, y lame un poco, solo la punta de la lengua, y Steve alza una mano para sujetarse a su pelo, tirando un poco.

–Joder.

Bucky ríe, gutural, y el beso que le deja sobre la piel es mucho más cándido, en contraste con toda la insinuación de antes. Cubre las manos de Steve con las suyas sobre sus propias caderas, inmovilizándolas allí, y sigue besándole como si no quisiera hacer otra cosa en la vida, sin dejar que las cosas se aceleren. Es un poco como estar bajo el agua, toda noción del tiempo perdida, la realidad amortiguada.

La alarma del horno les devuelve a la realidad. Bucky se aparta y tiene los labios rojos e hinchados, los ojos desenfocados, y Steve le sigue, incapaz de romper el contacto.

–Eh, eh, quiero comerme la pizza, no vamos a dejar que se queme –dice Bucky, riendo, y Steve le hinca un dedo en el estómago, haciéndole retorcerse de cosquillas.

–Es bueno saber cuáles son tus prioridades.

–Pizza –asiente Bucky, y Steve ríe y al final sí terminan por comérsela, sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá como cualquier otra noche, viendo la tele y dándose golpes con los pies descalzos y lanzándose miradas llenas de asombro y de algo más. Steve juraría que es felicidad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos últimos días han sido de locos y los siguientes no se presentan mucho mejores, pero qué voy a decir, Steve y Bucky siempre tienen un espacio en mi cabeza y voy a intentar seguir con la historia con toda la regularidad que pueda :)
> 
> A parte de eso, y como siempre, un abrazo para tod@s l@s que me habéis dejado kudos o comentarios o simplemente estáis aquí leyendo semana tras semana :)

Las cosas nunca son tan fáciles en la escuela, donde hay demasiadas miradas, demasiadas implicaciones, donde es como andar por terreno enemigo. Steve entrega su trabajo sobre _1984_ aunque la profesora le dice que no va a poder tenerlo en cuenta para la nota final, y los días transcurren lentos pero inexorables, uno tras otro hasta que todos se confunden.

No es fácil, robar ratos para estar con Bucky. Ese fin de semana, cuando sale de la cafetería a las siete y media de la tarde del sábado, le encuentra apoyado en su coche, escuchando música y repiqueteando con los dedos sobre su muslo, y sigue siendo un poco extraño, verle sin un cigarrillo colgado en los labios, pero Steve no puede decir que añore especialmente el sabor a tabaco de su primer beso. 

–Eh, podías esperarme dentro –dice, sintiendo como los labios se le curvan en una sonrisa enorme y ridícula. Bucky pone una mueca.

–No quiero hacer las cosas más raras entre tú y Natasha…

–No, está bien –le asegura Steve, aunque Natasha lleva desde ayer por la tarde mostrándose algo más fría con él en el trabajo, profesional y amable, pero sin ninguna de sus miradas de complicidad, ni los golpes de cadera tras la barra, ni las preguntas impertinentes ni los chistes malísimos que cuenta a veces. Nada, solo una cordialidad que tiene a Steve con ganas de gritar de frustración. Pero no quiere arrastrar a Bucky a eso. Y cuando le dijo que no iba a avergonzarse de él, Natasha iba incluida en el paquete.

–Entra la próxima vez, ¿vale? Así no tienes que quedarte fuera con este frío, puedo prepararte un café…

Bucky pone los ojos en blanco y le arrastra del cuello de la chaqueta para darle un beso, allí mismo, en medio de una calle transitada del centro. El corazón de Steve aletea como si quisiera marcharse volando.

–¿Podemos estar solos en tu casa? –pregunta Bucky contra sus labios–. Tengo dos horas buenas antes de marcharme al bar…

Y Steve está estúpido y emborrachado de besos y de Bucky, porque la pregunta le sale irreflexiva, como si no llevara meses preguntándoselo y diciéndose que Bucky se lo contaría cuando él quisiera, si él quería.

–¿De verdad necesitas tener dos trabajos? ¿No tendrías bastante con el taller?

Bucky se echa un poco atrás para mirarle, expresión cerrada, y le aparta el flequillo, que de alguna forma ha vuelto a crecerle demasiado, de los ojos.

–No, no tengo bastante –dice, lleno de una pesadumbre que no estaba allí hace un momento –. No si quiero tener suficiente para empezar en otra parte.

–De acuerdo. Lo siento, no tienes que…

–No, no –le detiene Bucky, dándole un beso suave–. Puedes preguntarme, ¿de acuerdo? Pero puede que no siempre pueda responder.

–De acuerdo –dice Steve, asintiendo con solemnidad. Es un buen trato. Muy parecido al que él y Natasha tienen. _Tenían_. No tiene ni idea.

Bucky vuelve a tirar de su chaqueta.

–Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta…

–He quedado con mi madre para comer en una media hora. Vamos a ese italiano pequeño que está a dos calles de aquí.

Bucky resopla y se deja caer contra Steve.

–¿Se puede saber qué voy a tener que hacer para tenerte un rato para mí?

–Eh, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros? Vas a tener que comer algo antes de ir a trabajar…

–Llevo barritas energéticas en la mochila –dice, frunciendo el ceño, y Steve le devuelve el gesto con desaprobación hasta que Bucky le empuja el hombro–. No voy a venir a cenar con tu madre.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque… –Bucky agita las manos en el aire–… _no_.

–Eso no es una razón.

–¿Porque no soy el tipo de chico al que llevas a cenar con tu madre? –dice, como si estuviera probando qué tal suena, y Steve se cruza de brazos.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Venga ya, Rogers, no me lo pongas difícil, sabes perfectamente qué significa… 

–Nop –insiste Steve–. A mí madre le gustas mucho, y a mí me encantaría que vinieras y aprovechar el poco rato que tenemos para vernos…

Bucky le echa una mala mirada.

–Sé que me estás haciendo chantaje emocional.

Steve no cede ni un poco, y hay una parte de él que está convencido de que Bucky va a escapar con cualquier excusa, así que no lo espera, cuando termina por ceder con un “de acuerdo, pero voy a pagar mi parte, ¿queda claro?”. Abraza a Bucky, y Bucky simula querer quitárselo de encima, “aaaargh, eres un baboso”, pero en realidad se está cogiendo a la parte baja de la espalda de su chaqueta y atrayéndolo aún más hacia él.

Cuando su madre llega al restaurante, Bucky y Steve ya están sentados en una mesa al fondo, y Steve le hace señas para que los vea. Casi todo el mundo ha terminado ya de cenar a esa hora, y solo quedan un par de parejas. No es que sea un sitio romántico, pero sí íntimo, con sus manteles de tela a cuadros rojos y blancos y las paredes de obra vista y la iluminación cálida, además de todas las fotografías de ciudades de Italia.

–Eh, mamá, Bucky va a cenar con nosotros… –explica Steve, un poco innecesariamente, y su madre ya está sonriéndole y Bucky le saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza.

–Hola, Sarah –dice, porque después de semanas pasando más horas en casa de Steve que en la suya, su madre ha conseguido que Bucky la tutee. 

–Hola, Bucky, me alegro de verte, casi nunca coincidimos desde que me dan más turnos de día, pero no puedo decir que me queje…

–Seguro que trabajar de día es mucho mejor que hacerlo de noche –dice Bucky, como si no lo supiera en carne propia, y no es que a Steve le encante todo el secretismo que le envuelve pero comprende que ir por ahí proclamando a los cuatro vientos que tiene un trabajo que, hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, está realizando ilegalmente no es lo más sensato.

A partir de allí la conversación fluye por sí sola, sin que Steve tenga que forzarla en ningún momento. Su madre le hace preguntas a Bucky, que las responde de buena gana porque son sobre temas poco comprometidos como la escuela o su trabajo en el taller de Dugan –y una vez alguien le da pie a Bucky a hablar de ese trozo de chatarra en el que trabaja a cada minuto libre que encuentra, no hay quien le pare. 

A Steve no podrían importarle menos los coches antiguos – _clásicos_ – y su proceso de restauración, pero le gusta ver a Bucky hablar con un brillo en los ojos que raramente está ahí, gesticulando y exponiendo cada idea con un orden y una precisión que Steve encuentra fascinantes. Bucky es tan atractivo que es casi ridículo, que un chico tan guapo quiera saber nada de él, pero Steve no solo siente atracción por su cuerpo, su piel, su olor, sus gestos provocativos, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos azulísimos y la curva elegante y masculina de su mandíbula, el hoyuelo de su barbilla, su pelo ondulado y suave que siempre le cae en mechones sobre el rostro, en la palidez sensual de su nuca cuando se lo ata en un moño alto. Está perdido por todas esas cosas, por la parte más física de él, pero no es solo eso. Bucky es magnético de una forma que va más allá de su apariencia. Es carismático incluso cuando se esfuerza en ocultarse y ser una sombra, es bueno con la gente de una forma que Steve le envidia. Y Steve está loco por la forma en que funciona su cabeza, perdidamente enamorado de cómo habla con Stark y cómo comparte sus ideas del mundo con él como si no valieran nada, como si en el fondo, por debajo de esa capa de cinismo que sospecha que Bucky se ve obligado a llevar, no fuera la persona más tierna que Steve ha encontrado nunca.

Los ojos de Bucky se encuentran con los suyos, y le guiña un ojo mientras sigue hablando con su madre, como si pudiera leer lo que le pasa por la cabeza a Steve. Ojalá pudiera. A Steve no le importa el bochorno, no si significa que Bucky va a saber hasta qué punto iba en serio lo que le dijo en ese callejón. Que está con él hasta el final.   
Cuando salen del restaurante, las primeras gotas de lluvia han empezado a salpicar el pavimento, y Steve le ofrece las llaves del coche a su madre.

–No me importa coger un bus –promete Steve, y puede que, una vez esté solo, ande todo el trayecto hasta su casa incluso bajo la lluvia, porque tiene ganas de ser un poco imprudente y un poco estúpido, porque tiene algo dentro que, incluso a través del agotamiento del trabajo, le mantiene en pie, lleno de una energía que le crepita por dentro, como la estática antes de una tormenta.

–No, prefiero que te quedes el coche. Pero puedes llevarme al hospital, y acompañar a Bucky a casa después.

Si hay un brillo un poco gamberro en la mirada de su madre, que a veces es lo peor, Steve intenta no verlo y, sobretodo, no sonrojarse.

–De acuerdo, pero si cuando terminas el turno sigue lloviendo voy a venir a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo? 

Cuando dejan a su madre en la puerta del hospital, Bucky pasa las piernas por en medio de los asientos para colocarse a su lado y empieza a trastear con la radio hasta da con una canción que le gusta. Se quita las botas para subir los pies al asiento, de forma que quedan más cerca de la calefacción, y se los rodea con las manos. Lleva unos calcetines con caras de gato en las puntas de los dedos, y se los deja ver sin ni parpadear, aunque sabe que Steve va a reírse un poco de él. Por una vez, Steve no tiene ni ganas de hacerlo. Joder. Sabe que le ha pillado muy, muy fuerte y no tiene ni idea de si es normal, sentirse así, si es eso del primer amor de lo que la gente habla, pero no siente que Bucky sea un primer amor. Siente que Bucky es alguien a quién tenía que conocer, algo más bien como un espíritu afín. 

Puede que Steve esté un poco idiotizado con todo lo de los últimos días, no va a negarlo, pero hay una certeza dentro de él que le hace sentirse seguro, valiente, capaz de poder con todo.

El trayecto hasta el bar donde trabaja Bucky se le hace demasiado corto. Aparca en la acera de enfrente, y las luces de neón que brillan sobre la puerta de entrada iluminan el interior del coche en dorados, azules y rojos. Observa por un momento la silueta del martillo que brilla enorme y absurda bajo la inscripción _Mjolnir_ , que como nombre de un local resulta un poco impronunciable.

–¿Eso del martillo es algún tipo de eufemismo? –pregunta, y Bucky le mira con incredulidad y se desternilla de risa, sujetándose el estómago.

–Eres lo peor, Steve, ¿puedes dejar de pensar con lo que tienes entre las piernas dos minutos? Joder, ¿en qué tipo de local crees que trabajo?

–Pues… no lo sé, no lo he dicho como nada malo…

–Como mi jefe se entere de que has insinuado que su martillo es una polla…

–No he dicho eso –protesta Steve, sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza en las mejillas, aunque es exactamente lo que ha dicho–. No sé. ¿No es un poco raro? ¿Un martillo? ¿Es algo en plan súper macho o…?

–No, no es eso… Es… El dueño del local se llama Thor, como en...

–… la mitología nórdica –gruñe Steve, cerrando los ojos. Pocas veces se ha sentido tan idiota en su vida–. El Dios del Trueno, tenía un martillo…

–Ajá –asiente Bucky, y suena tan burlón que Steve le lanza un manotazo a ciegas que da con su brazo. 

No es muy efectivo, porque Bucky sigue riendo, incluso cuando se inclina entre los asientos para succionarle un poco el cuello por debajo de la camiseta de algodón de manga larga que Steve lleva arremangada hasta los codos, porque dentro del coche y con la calefacción puesta ha tenido que quitarse la chaqueta y la sudadera y sigue muerto de calor. Bucky, en cambio, no se ha ni quitado la cazadora. Es como si siempre tuviera frío.

–Vas a dejarme marca –protesta Steve, pero suena ahogado y no se está quejando de verdad porque no hace ni el intento de quitarse a Bucky de encima, solo le pasa la mano por dentro del pelo, lo que le gana un suspiro delicioso de Bucky contra la piel sensible del cuello que hace que alce un poco las caderas en el asiento, un gesto inútil que no va a ninguna parte, y maldiga el mundo cien y mil veces por no permitirle llevarse a Bucky a casa esa noche. 

Han tenido otras oportunidades que no se han lanzado a aprovechar, porque llevan días un poco colocados los dos con el cambio en su relación, en un estadio de incredulidad y de euforia y de precaución, todo a la vez, y desde esa primera noche en el parque, cuando Steve sintió que las cosas descarrilaban y que se cargaba de energía sexual, no ha sentido la necesidad de ir más allá. Siempre ha estado en el fondo de su mente, pero besar a Bucky y acariciarle y calentarse el uno al otro con simples besos en el cuello es demasiado adictivo, demasiado bueno por sí mismo para tomarlo como un simple preludio de algo más, para no explorarlo. 

Esa noche está pensando en quitar algo de ropa de en medio, en ver hasta dónde quieren llegar…

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, la mezcla de dolor y placer donde Bucky le ha dejado un moratón intensificada por la forma en que pasa la lengua por encima, como un gato. 

–¿Quieres un boli para escribir tu nombre debajo? –pregunta Steve, e intenta sonar sarcástico pero solo suena grave y excitado.

–No me des ideas –murmura Bucky, y se aparta de él para dejarse caer en el asiento del copiloto con un resoplido, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos–. No quiero ir a trabajar…

Steve no quiere que vaya a trabajar.

–Venga, ve –dice, empujándole contra la puerta.

–Mira que llegas a ser capullo –dice Bucky, riendo, y mira hacia el local–. Eh, ¿quieres entrar a conocer a mi jefe? Puedes decirle lo que piensas de su martillo…

Steve vuelve a empujarle, y Bucky le da un manotazo.

–No, en serio. A esta hora va a estar tranquilo, puedo invitarte a un cóctel. ¿Qué dices?

–De acuerdo, Buck –responde Steve, intentando no dejar entrever su sorpresa–. Pero como comentes algo de lo del martillo me voy.

En la entrada, una mujer de pelo oscuro con una coleta alta y hombros anchos y fuertes saluda a Bucky y charla con él un par de minutos, y ni parpadea cuando Bucky le dice que Steve está con él, solo asiente y retira el cordel rojo para darles paso. Durante un instante fugaz, hay un sentimiento feo e inesperado de celos dentro de Steve, que se pregunta a cuántos chicos ha traído Bucky allí y, sobretodo, si Rumlow fue uno de ellos. Se obliga a tragarse esa bola fea que le atraganta y le hace sentir posesivo de una forma que sabe que no está bien, y le sonríe a Bucky cuando tumba la cabeza para mirarle mientras abre la puerta con el hombro.

El interior es… muy diferente de cualquier cosa que Steve hubiera esperado. Por lo visto, el dueño del bar se toma muy en serio lo de su asociación con la mitología nórdica, porque la decoración es la de un palacio, con columnas enormes llenas de gravados, tonos dorados, y estandartes colgando del techo. Hay una zona con mesas y bancos, como las de un salón donde los guerreros darían sus banquetes, y en el fondo hay una zona circular, más oscura y amplia, que debe de ser la pista de baile, aunque aún no hay nadie allí.

Sigue a Bucky hasta la parte izquierda de la sala, ocupada por la zona del bar. Hay algunas personas sentadas en los taburetes de piedra, tomando bebidas con copas que imitan el bronce, y tras la barra hay un hombre de melena rubia y brazos enormes que lleva al descubierto, luciendo algunos tatuajes. Tanto el pelo como el top de color rojo descolorido y los vaqueros sueltos, además del bronceado que Steve no tiene ni idea de cómo ha conseguido esa época del año porque parece natural, le dan un aspecto así como de surfista australiano. Steve supone que ser extremadamente guapo debe ser un requisito para trabajar en el local.

Bucky le da un golpe con el hombro que le devuelve al presente. Puede que Steve tuviera la cabeza un poco… en las nubes –por no decir en los bíceps de ese tío.

–Joder, ya sé que mi jefe está bueno, pero, ¿podrías dejar de comértelo con los ojos?– sisea Bucky, y Steve se pregunta si parece un poco cabreado solo porque es su jefe o hay algo más. Sea como sea, aparta la mirada de inmediato.

– Lo siento, no tenía ni idea… ¿Ese es _Thor_?

–Espera a verle el brazo derecho –susurra Bucky, y le arrastra hacia ese hombre que sin duda hace honor a su nombre de dios mitológico para presentarle.

Thor saluda a Bucky con una vozarrona impresionante, le da una palmada en el hombro, y le estrecha la mano a Steve por encima de la barra como si quisiera dislocarle el brazo –como si Steve no tuviera suficientes problemas con no tener pensamientos subidos de tono ya. Por Dios. Y pensar que solo unas semanas atrás estaba dudando de si de verdad lo que a veces sentía por otros chicos era atracción sexual. Culpa a Bucky, que es como si le hubiera abierto los ojos a su propio cuerpo y al mundo que le rodea.

–¿Así que este muchacho es tu Steven? –dice Thor, y no tiene acento extranjero pero entona el inglés con una cadencia rara–. Bucky me ha contado que eres una persona honrosa y sincera, mis respetos. 

–Pues, gracias –dice Steve, y echa una mirada furtiva a Bucky, que mira hacia el suelo como si estuviera tentado de esconderse debajo de la barra.

Thor le pasa una carta colorida y plastificada:

–Siéntate y toma algo, echa un vistazo a nuestros cócteles especiales, Bucky puede prepararlos casi todos sin alcohol.

–Voy a dejar mis cosas, estoy contigo en menos de un minuto –le dice Bucky, apoyando un momento la mano en su hombro antes de marcharse hacia el final de la barra.

Thor se inclina hacia adelante.

–Bucky me dice que estás en su curso, ¿no? 

–Sí. Tengo diecisiete. Como él –replica Steve ahora que están solos. 

Por muy –muy, muy– bueno que esté, Steve no tiene muy claro cómo sentirse respecto a un hombre que da trabajo a un menor de manera ilegal. 

Thor, fiel a su apariencia de decencia general, asiente con gravedad, sin intentar simular que no le ha entendido o desestimar su comentario tomándolo como si fuera un chiste. Se reclina hacia adelante sobre los codos para poder hablar con Steve sin tener que alzar la voz por encima de la música, que como mínimo a aquellas horas de la noche está a un volumen tolerable, y Steve no mira a ese principio de barba rubia de días que le cubre las mejillas ni a la largura de las pestañas que enmarcan esos ojos azules de océano. Nop.

–¿Te ha contado Bucky algo de cómo empezó a trabajar aquí? –pregunta con su voz grave, y Steve niega con la cabeza–. Bueno. Puedes preguntarle a él. Pero quiero que sepas que aprecio tu preocupación por tu amigo, que te ennoblece, y que aquí todos cuidamos los unos de los otros. Somos una comunidad, y nos ayudamos.

Steve asiente más por educación que por otra cosa, y Thor le da un par de palmadas en el hombro que sacuden el cuerpo entero de Steve, y todo su rostro se abre cuando ve a alguien tras él. Steve se da la vuelta y se encuentra con la mujer de la entrada.

–¡Sif! –la saluda Thor–. ¿Has conocido a Steven?

La mujer asiente con aire eficaz, sin ni molestarse en mirar en su dirección.

–Sí, sí. Te necesito un momento, Thor.

Thor asiente, y es cuando se marcha, que Steve comprende lo que Bucky quería decirle con lo del brazo derecho. Tiene tatuado el dibujo de un martillo exactamente como el de la entrada en la parte superior, y se mueve de forma sinuosa con cada pequeño gesto. 

Por supuesto, Bucky le pilla tumbado en su taburete y demasiado ensimismado con la figura de Thor. Le reclama la atención con un chasqueo de dedos al lado de la mejilla, y Steve se yergue y se dice que no se siente culpable porque no estaba haciendo nada malo.

–¿Has decidido qué cóctel quieres? –pregunta Bucky, ácido, y Steve le devuelve la carta.

–Hazme el que esté más bueno.

Bucky le lanza una última mirada envenenada antes de darse la vuelta para coger un par de botellas del mostrador, y Steve se permite observarle mientras mezcla los ingredientes con seguridad. Lleva el pelo suelto y maquillaje negro en los ojos, un top que le deja buena parte del pecho al descubierto y los hombros blancos y bien definidos, unos vaqueros que le abrazan las caderas estrechas. Puede que Steve haya quedado un poco deslumbrado por la presencia de Thor, pero no es solo que Bucky sea magnético, es que tiene la impresión de que su deseo pasa a través de él, que es quien le enciende por dentro. 

Le atrapa la muñeca cuando le deja un vaso alto con algún tipo de bebida dentro, y Bucky alza los ojos hacia él.

–¿Qué?

Steve le acaricia la piel suave del interior de la muñeca con el pulgar, y la expresión de Bucky sigue siendo fría pero no le pasa desapercibido el leve temblor de sus labios, que disimula apretándolos.

–Gracias –dice Steve–. Por traerme aquí. 

Bucky mira a un lado, a otro, y se inclina por encima de la barra para dejarle un beso furtivo en los labios.

–No sé qué voy a hacer contigo –susurra, y Steve sonríe, se encoge de hombros.

–Tengo un par de ideas. 

Da un trago distraído a su bebida cuando Bucky se aparta para ordenar vasos, y no sabe qué estaba esperando, pero no lo que encuentra. Es la textura. Es… cremoso. Pone una mueca, y alza la vista hacia Bucky, que tiene un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

–¿Bueno? –pregunta, todo inocencia.

–¿Qué es?

–Un ruso blanco virgen. O, batido de leche con café y sirope. 

Steve pone una mueca, vuelve a dar un trago. Está bueno. Bucky le ha hecho, básicamente, un frappé como los que él prepara en la cafetería. Solo que con más glamour. 

–Me gusta. Pero ahora voy a pasarme la noche despierto.

–Lo sé –replica Bucky, y le guiña un ojo antes de irse.

***

Steve tiene el rostro enterrado entre los brazos y de verdad está probando si es capaz de echarse una cabezadita en la cafetería, pero las palabras que Tony suelta a mil por hora le están dando dolor de cabeza y Bucky no deja de pincharle con un boli por debajo de la mesa. Steve le aparta a manotazos como si espantara moscas, y al final Tony suspira.

–Vale, yo me voy y vosotros podéis seguir con vuestros rituales de apareamiento…

–Venga ya, Tony, estoy rodeado de gente dramática –dice Bucky, riendo, y Steve aprovecha para enterrar la nariz aún más contra su propio jersey. Es suave. Casi como una almohada. Si todos se olvidaran de él durante unos cinco minutitos…

Y pensar que es solo lunes, y ya se siente como un cadáver resucitado. Pero apenas ha dormido ese fin de semana, y ha vuelto al agua después de los días de reposo prescritos por su enfermera particular, y entre los entrenos, los exámenes finales a la vuelta de la esquina, cuarenta mil doscientos tres trabajos en grupo –lo ha contado, esa es la cifra exacta– y la fecha ya fijada para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, no sabe cómo va a arreglárselas para hacer algo tan trivial como dormir. Apenas puede esperar a que terminen los tres días de esa semana y el puente de Acción de Gracias le dé un respiro. 

–Eh, Tony. Nos falta alguien para nuestro equipo de básquet, vente el sábado –le está diciendo Bucky a Tony cuando vuelve a sintonizar la conversación, y Steve sonríe en la oscuridad de su pequeña cueva improvisada porque por una vez Bucky ha conseguido callar a Stark durante unos segundos. Debe de ser un récord.

–No juego a básquet –dice Stark, y Steve oye tantas cosas en una sola frase cargada de perplejidad que alza el rostro y apoya la barbilla sobre los brazos. Tiene que entrecerrar los ojos porque la luz de la tarde que se cuela en la cafetería le deslumbra.

Bucky ríe tanto cuando le ve que por poco no saca todo el café por la nariz. Bucky es muy elegante, cuando se pone a ello.

–Steve, estás horrible, oh, oh, espera, tengo que hacerte una foto para inmortalizar tu cara llena de líneas de jersey, es demasiado bueno…

Steve le ignora.

–No queremos saber si juegas o no a básquet, queremos que _vengas_ a jugar a básquet.

Tony entrecierra los ojos.

–Ni se te ocurra entrar en una pelea lingüística conmigo, Rogers, porque vas a perder…

–¿Sí? ¿Vas a jugar en nuestro equipo o no, Tony?

–No. Juego.

–Entonces a mí me parece que está muy claro quién está perdiendo, Tony.

En ese momento suena el clic fotográfico del móvil de Bucky, y Steve jura que va a robárselo cuando esté distraído solo para borrar la foto.

–No se trata de ganar o perder…

–Si crees eso probablemente no deberías venir –replica Steve, sin darle tregua, y Tony se lleva las manos al pelo, oscuro y desaliñado, con incredulidad.

–¿Psicología inversa? ¿En serio?

Steve se encoge de hombros.

–¿Esta funcionando?

–Dejad de discutir –interviene Bucky, sin alzar la vista de la pantalla–. Tony va a venir porque es un partido entre amigos y nadie quiere ganar a nadie, solo pasar un buen rato.

–Claro, vamos a jugar sin puntos para hacerlo más _divertido_ –replica Steve, porque puede, puede que tenga un alma demasiado competitiva y que a veces canalice esa energía en el deporte, pero lo ve como una cualidad y no como un defecto.

–¡Y ahora sarcasmo! –replica Stark–. ¿Quieres pisarme todo mi terreno hoy? ¿Algo más que quieras pisotear?

Steve le sonríe sin esforzarse ni un poco en no ser un capullo. Hay algo en Tony que le hace soltarse como nadie más.

–Nah. Pero solo porque vas a estar en mi equipo.

***

El día de Acción de Gracias, Steve se despierta temprano por fuerza de costumbre. No a las cinco, como los días de escuela, pero a las seis de la mañana está mirando los colores grises de la madrugada reflejarse en el techo de su habitación y jugueteando con la idea de volver a dormirse. La cama está caliente y tiene el cuerpo tibio, la mente llena de retazos de un sueño agradable que intenta cazar sin ningún éxito. 

Piensa en ponerse la ropa de deporte y salir a correr antes de emprender el día, sacar estrés y energía de dentro y tener la sensación satisfactoria de que ha completado una tarea. En diez minutos, se dice. Diez minutos y va a hacerlo. Pero tiene una mano en la parte baja del vientre, y es fácil, con la mente lenta y despejada de todos los pensamientos que se agolpan allí durante el día, con el cuerpo blando y fundido contra la cama y algo tierno dentro, colar la mano por dentro del pantalón del pijama y enredarse los dedos alrededor del pene, medio a punto, apretar, solo un poco, al tiempo que se acaricia, de arriba abajo y vuelta a empezar, ahogando el suspiro entrecortado que quiere brollarle del pecho en el interior de su propio brazo. 

Lo hace perezoso, distinto de cuando necesita una descarga y aprieta los ojos y busca un alivio rápido y efectivo en la ducha. Esa mañana, hunde los talones en la cama y alza las caderas, labio atrapado entre los dientes, y piensa y no piensa en nada, solo imágenes, ideas; otra mano, el peso de otro cuerpo, labios y palabras susurradas, besos en el cuello, en el pecho, pezones; la mirada de unos ojos azules sobre él mientras se toca, y esa, esa es la parte que le hace temblar los muslos y acelerar el ritmo, que le hace gemir contra la carne de su brazo, dejándose un rastro de humedad donde está arrastrando la lengua como si estuviera besando, ido: es la idea de que Bucky pudiera verle de esa forma, encendido de deseo y gimiendo, tocándose pensando en él, para él –Steve nunca se ha sentido especialmente deseable, pero hay algo, en cómo Bucky le mira a veces y se muerde el labio o se pasa la lengua por encima, como si quisiera comérselo, hay algo en la forma en que le toca y le retiene, como si quisiera calmarle, _apaciguarle_ , como si fueran a desbocarse los dos si se permitiera a él mismo ir un solo centímetro más allá.

Pasa un buen rato ahogando la respiración trabajosa contra la almohada, calmándose, dejando que los músculos se le relajen, que pasen los últimos temblores. Después, se limpia con la camiseta del pijama y se asegura de poner una lavadora antes de salir a correr. El aire helado de la mañana le despeja la mente y la música le pone de buen humor, y cuando vuelve a casa ha conseguido distraerse de la sensación de sexo que le había quedado en el cuerpo entero, como si hubiera hecho algo íntimo y fantástico, como si no llevara años masturbándose, como si incluso eso hubiera quedado redefinido por todas las promesas que flotan entre él y Bucky.

Acción de Gracias nunca ha sido un gran evento en la casa de los Rogers, pero su madre solía llevarle a ver el desfile de Nueva York de pequeño, cuando Steve quedaba completamente maravillado por las carrozas y los muñecos enormes, y siguieron yendo por tradición. Su comida siempre suele ser algo sencillo, nada de pavo asado durante toda la mañana. Lo que sí hace Steve mientras su madre duerme es empezar a hervir las patatas para el puré, que es un clásico en su casa. 

Ese año se hace un poco extraño, ver el desfile en la tele, pero comen sándwiches del rosbif que sobró del día anterior junto con el puré, que Steve baña en salsa, y después comen el pastel de manzana que su madre ha horneado.

A las cinco de la tarde, Steve tiene el libro de historia abierto en el regazo, lleno de marcadores de página de colores fluorescentes y de partes del texto resaltadas, y está completando sus notas para el trabajo sobre las políticas económicas del presidente Roosevelt durante los treinta con el portátil, que tiene abierto a su lado en el sofá. Su madre está sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el otro extremo, viendo una reposición de capítulos especiales de Acción de Gracias de Friends, y es ella, quien le llama la atención, señalándole el móvil, que tiene sobre la mesilla de café.

–Ha vibrado un par de veces. 

Steve se estira hacia delante para cogerlo, frunce el ceño al mirar a la pantalla. Es Bucky, que le pregunta si es demasiado temprano para ir a su casa. Han quedado en que se verían esa noche, pero Steve le responde que puede ir cuando quiera, y le manda una foto de sus deberes y de la tele, pero la respuesta de Bucky es un “ok” escueto que le deja con mal cuerpo.

–Bucky viene para aquí –le dice a su madre, y no se le escapa la mirada extrañada que le dedica, aunque intenta ignorarla.

–¿Crees que debería conocer a sus padres?

–Mamá –dice Steve, y ella se encoge de hombros, como si Steve no la conociera de toda la vida y fuera a creerse que hay un ápice de inocencia tras sus palabras–. Sea lo que sea, no vas a arreglarlo tú. Y si te metes en medio, lo único que vas a conseguir va a ser que Bucky se sienta extraño y crea que no puede venir cuando lo necesita.

Su madre coge aire como si fuera a protestar, y lo suelta poco a poco.

–Tienes razón –admite, y eso, eso sí que no lo estaba esperando, porque hay ciertos temas en los que su madre es un hueso duro de roer–. Pero vas a decírmelo si crees que hay algo que debería saber, ¿no?

–Lo prometo.

Cuando Bucky llega, lleva consigo medio pastel de nueces pecanas dentro de un táper de plástico e incluso abraza a su madre, pero Steve nota el olor a tabaco en el cuero de su chaqueta y en su pelo, y es suficiente indicación de que no está siendo un buen día para él.

Pasan la tarde viendo la televisión los tres, y cuando el estómago de Steve gruñe porque es un traidor que nunca se sacia, Bucky ríe y saca el táper con el pastel, y Steve prepara tazas de chocolate caliente para todos. Cuando terminan, su madre estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza con un gruñido enorme.

–Tengo que prepararme para ir al hospital. Los días festivos siempre son entretenidos…

Steve le coge la mano a Bucky en cuanto sus pasos se pierden escaleras arriba, pero Bucky sacude la cabeza.

–Eh, ¿quieres poner un rato lo de los perros?

–Claro –asiente Steve, recostándose contra su hombro, solo para hacerle saber que está allí, y aunque no es muy sutil diría que funciona, porque siente como algo de la tensión de Bucky se deshace–. Pero si termino por adoptar uno va a ser tu culpa.

Las comisuras de los labios de Bucky se curvan hacia arriba, pero no hay réplica mordaz. 

Su actitud cambia en cuanto su madre se despide y la puerta de entrada se cierra tras ella. Bucky exhala un suspiro y esconde el rostro en el cuello de Steve, que le acaricia el pelo.

–Eh, ¿quieres hablarlo?

Bucky niega contra él.

–Nah. No, no, no tienes que preocuparte –le asegura Bucky por enésima vez, como si fuera a funcionar y de golpe Steve fuera a pensar que todo en la vida de Bucky es de color brillante purpurina–. He sido idiota, ¿vale? Es mi culpa, porque sabía que iba a arrepentirme de quedarme en casa hoy, nadie me mandaba hacerlo…

–Eh, no es tu culpa –dice Steve, con una fiereza súbita e intensa–. No es tu culpa.

Bucky alza la cabeza, sacude la cabeza, y la sonrisa que esboza es cansada e íntima y le falta su intensidad habitual.

–En serio, déjalo. ¿Podemos ir a la cama? 

Steve le aprieta contra él con el brazo que tiene alrededor de los hombros de Bucky antes de soltarle.

–Claro. Vamos.

Bucky se deja llevar de la mano escaleras arriba, y aunque tienen la casa para los dos solos hasta mañana por la mañana, Steve cierra la puerta tras él. Bucky se quita las botas sentado a los pies de su cama y las deja allí, tiradas en el suelo de moqueta, y Steve sonríe al verlo. 

–Quítate los pantalones –dice, sin pensarlo, porque él lleva un pantalón de chándal de algodón, suave y ligero, pero Bucky lleva sus vaqueros negros ajustados y no van a ser tan cómodos.

Bucky alza la vista, y esa vez su media sonrisa parece algo más genuina, vuelve a haber un brillo en el fondo de sus ojos.

–Directo. Me gusta.

–Sabes que no es lo que quería decir, Buck.

–Qué decepción –replica Bucky, pero se deshace de la ropa, que sigue el destino de sus botas, y se queda solo con los calzoncillos y su camiseta de los Rolling para meterse dentro de la cama, que Steve había dejado hecha. 

Cuando Steve se tumba a su lado, Bucky le pasa un brazo por encima de la cintura, apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, y los dos suspiran al mismo tiempo; la satisfacción de sus cuerpos cálidos encontrándose por fin, de estar físicamente cerca, arropados y a salvo, y algo más, un anhelo que se instala entre las caderas de Steve, que le hace sentir un vacío en el estómago y apretar un poco los dedos sobre el costado de Bucky. Bucky se arrebuja más contra él y sube un muslo para deslizarlo entre los suyos. Un muslo desnudo, y Steve siente el calor a través de la ropa y al mismo tiempo desearía poder sentirlo en contacto con su propia piel.

–Esto del origami se nos va dando mejor –dice, y su voz suena ronca y extraña–. Pero o quitas esa pierna de ahí o aquí no va a dormir nadie.

–¿Quién te ha dicho que quería venir a la cama a dormir? –replica Bucky, y hay un gemido en el fondo de la garganta de Steve que se le escapa de entre los labios cuando Bucky sube la pierna un poco más, lo justo para presionar en su entrepierna.

–Buck –jadea, tembloroso, su pecho bajando y subiendo, y Buky se mueve para besarle el cuello, y su pelo suelto le provoca un cosquilleo que de alguna forma se añade al resto de sensaciones, que le hace estremecerse entero. 

–Buck –repite, intentando poner más firmeza en la palabra, y Bucky alza la cabeza para mirarle, y no llega a apartarse pero sí deja de moverse. 

Hay partes de Steve que no están muy dispuestas a colaborar con lo de hacer una pausa para tocar base, comprobar que todo va bien antes de seguir volando, y alza el antebrazo para taparse los ojos cuando su pene late contra el muslo de Bucky, llenándose, desvergonzado y feliz. 

–Mmmm… Steve… –gime Bucky, y se inclina para besarle en los labios. No hay nada de su pereza y su languidez habituales en la forma en que le cuela la lengua entre los labios, en que le besa, profundo y desgarbado, labios abiertos, un puño cerrado sobre su pelo, exactamente como Steve cree que le besaría si estuvieran…

–Vale, vale, tiempo muerto, un momento… –jadea Steve, y está preparado para que Bucky entre en pánico y se marche de un bote, así que le sujeta por las caderas cuando hace ademán de levantarse, le mantiene justo donde está.

Bucky se muerde el labio, que tiene hinchado y rojo, y es una tentación demasiado difícil de resistir, atrapárselo entre los suyos, succionar un poco. Bucky vuelve a tensar los dedos sobre su pelo, y parpadea cuando vuelve a soltarle, como si le costara mantener los ojos abiertos. Se le ven oscuros, en la penumbra del anochecer, tan intensos como siempre.

–Lo siento, me he dejado llevar –dice, sonriéndole, dulce. 

El brazo donde está apoyado le tiembla un poco, y Steve tumba la cabeza para besárselo, justo donde el músculo se tensa, ese mismo brazo que ha observado incontables veces trabajar en el taller, flexionarse y moverse con gracia. Dios, le quiere. Le quiere entero, todas sus partes.

–Vamos a intentar dormir un rato –dice Bucky, y se deja caer sobre el costado.

–Podemos parar –dice Steve, a pesar de que a su cuerpo le es difícil seguir la orden, tiene que refrenarse para no seguir tocando a Bucky–. Pero solo si es lo que tú quieres.

–¿Y tú qué quieres? –pregunta Bucky, ceño fruncido, receloso, como si Steve le estuviera planteando algún tipo de pregunta trampa para atraparle con la respuesta equivocada. Steve siente un principio de cabreo más que familiar en el pecho, algo que amenaza con extendérsele como una enfermedad y dejarle con esa negrura capaz de arruinar incluso ese momento, y toma aire, intenta calmarse.

–Quiero que lo hagamos –responde, con suavidad, tomando la mano que Bucky ha dejado caer sobre la almohada para dejarle un beso en la palma–. Pero porque los dos tengamos ganas, no por ningún otro motivo…

–Otro motivo –repite Bucky, y Steve se encoge de hombros.

–Sé que has tenido un mal día, y no quiero aprovecharme.

Bucky le mira con incredulidad, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, y sea lo que sea que Steve ha dicho, por una vez en toda su vida debe de haber acertado porque Bucky se inclina y le está besando otra vez, sensual y perfecto.

–¿A qué ha venido eso? –pregunta Steve cuando se aparta, parpadeando para enfocarle. 

–Qué quieres que te diga, me pone tu integridad –replica Bucky, sonriendo, y tira de él, de su camiseta, para que Steve se tumbe hacia él, para rodearle con una pierna y seguir besándole–. Vamos a… hagamos una cosa, párame tú cuando quieras…

–Pero yo no… eres tú el que lleva días frenándonos –suelta Steve al final, frustrado, porque puede que él no tenga tanta experiencia como Bucky pero está más que dispuesto a compensarlo con entusiasmo, y si la única manera de aprender es practicar, bueno… No es que vaya a ser un sacrificio. 

–Steve, es la primera vez que intento hacerlo bien con alguien –explica Bucky, casi como si pudiera leer su línea de pensamiento solo con mirarle a los ojos, y Steve no descarta que pueda, porque Bucky le conoce a un nivel instintivo, a pesar del poco tiempo que hace que se conocen–. No quería darte la impresión de querer ir demasiado rápido, o de que estoy aquí por el sexo… 

–Yo también quiero hacerlo bien –dice Steve, porque parece importante, dejarlo claro–. Pero no tenemos que esperar a nada, no por mí…

–Ven aquí –dice Bucky, besándole y poniéndole las manos en la cintura para tirar de él, empujándole con la pierna con que le rodea para colocarle encima de él, como aquella primera noche, en el banco del parque. 

Steve se apoya sobre los codos, y si bien la postura no le permite seguir tocando a Bucky como antes, cuando sus caderas se juntan y siente a través de la ropa que está tan excitado como él, su pene una línea dura y evidente junto al suyo, algo dentro de él se deshace.

–Buck, Buck, joder, que si quiero… –jadea contra él, y la risa de Bucky es ahogada, húmeda contra la curva de su mandíbula.

–Pues haz el favor de aprovecharte un poco de mí, joder, como si no llevara desde que te vi con ganas de que te aproveches de mí…

Steve quizás reiría, en otra ocasión, porque hay algo adictivo en soltarle la lengua a Bucky de esa forma, en todo lo que se le escapa a veces cuando están tiernos y calientes y parece abrirse como un dique dando paso a una avalancha de palabras que siempre mantiene cerradas dentro de él, pero está demasiado ido, moviendo las caderas, encontrando un ritmo con Bucky, frotándose contra él, y podría correrse solo con eso, con la fricción y lo sugestivo de moverse como si hicieran algo más…

–Sin ropa, quiero, sin ropa –dice contra su oído, y Bucky asiente, mordiéndose el labio, se deshace de los calzoncillos debajo de las sábanas en cuanto Steve se aparta para quitarse los pantalones. No sabe si se está pasando de optimista, pero ya que está puesto también se pasa la camiseta por la cabeza y la tira al suelo. La ropa de Bucky sigue a la suya, y cuando se da la vuelta están los dos desnudos, y las sabanas han caído alrededor de la cintura de Bucky, tapándole, pero Steve tiene una rodilla sobre la cama, un pie aún en el suelo, sin posibilidad de esconderse.

Bucky le está recorriendo de pies a cabeza con los ojos, mordiéndose el labio, y Steve está expuesto pero no siente vergüenza, ni cuando se detiene en su entrepierna, donde las cosas no se han calmado demasiado. 

–Joder, Steve –dice, y alza la mirada a su rostro, como si quisiera compartir su asombro con él.

–Ven aquí –le apremia Steve, y en lugar de volver a dejarse tumbar, Bucky se deshace de un par de patadas de las mantas y se alza sobre las rodillas ante Steve. Su pene sobresale de una mata de rizos oscuros, largo y, y, y Steve es gilipollas porque puede que sea de lo más bonito que ha visto en su vida y no sabe cómo tardó tanto en darse cuenta de hasta qué punto ha querido esto. Todo.

Bucky le besa casi con cuidado, y Steve baja la mano entre los dos, y es la primera vez que toca a otro chico de esa forma, pero no está pensando en eso, ni en cómo de distinto es a tocarse a sí mismo; está pensando en que es Bucky, en que le hace gemir contra sus labios, y tiene que apartarse, tiene que verlo, su mano, deslizándose sobre su erección, tiene que verlo, además de sentir el tacto cálido y suave, tiene que apretar un poco para sentir la dureza debajo, y Bucky deja caer la frente contra su hombro, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez como una plegaria, hasta que hunde los dientes en los huecos por encima y debajo de su clavícula, atrapando el hueso entre ellos, y Steve gruñe y el dolor agudo se le va a la polla, y es entonces, cuando Bucky le toca a él, le coge en su mano y le acaricia con un ritmo brutal, y es, es distinto, de cuando lo hizo Natasha, piensa en medio de las oleadas de placer que le corren columna arriba, que se le extienden por toda la pelvis que le hacen empujar hacia adelante, chocando contra Bucky, es más brutal y es más desesperado, menos tentativo, es parte de algo más grande, de ellos dos…

–Steve, oh, joder, no sabes la de ganas que tengo de metérmela en la boca y hacerte gritar, de lamerte y besarte entero, joder, eres, eres, cómo eres tan guapo, eres tan, joder Steve, sí, perfecto, eres… 

Las palabras medio incoherentes mueren en gruñidos, y Steve se oye gritar su propio orgasmo, siente el de Bucky, los temblores y las pulsaciones y la humedad en su propia mano, en sus estómagos, y en algún momento se dejan caer el uno contra el otro y en la cama, sudados y sucios y aún besándose, y, bueno. Steve acaba de tener sexo con Bucky.

El mundo podría acabarse por él, si no fuera porque quiere volver a repetirlo. Tan pronto como sea posible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha costado muchísimo tener a punto este capítulo, y el primer motivo es que desde hace unas semanas no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, con lo que a partir de ahora no puedo prometer con qué frecuencia iré actualizando, pero puedo prometer que no dejaré de hacerlo!
> 
> El segundo motivo es que este capítulo es especialmente importante. Muchas de las cosas que ocurren se han ido preparando desde el principio, y me hace ilusión haber podido llegar por fin a esta parte porque espero que, con lo que Steve descubre, todas las circunstancias de Bucky y cómo se comporta a veces tenga mucho más sentido :)
> 
> Por otra parte, un par de advertencias para este capítulo:
> 
> -Menciones de maltrato.
> 
> -Uso de alcohol en una fiesta.
> 
> Voy a comentarlas mejor en las notas al final si alguien quiere leerlo, pero para l@as que no queráis saber nada más, lo dejo aquí. 
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo :)

Natasha se ha cortado el pelo.

Le resigue la línea de la mandíbula, bajándole hasta la barbilla, un par de mechones que le acarician el cuello, y es más corto en la nuca, donde se ha afeitado el nacimiento del pelo para dejarla al descubierto. Lo lleva rizado, en bucles grandes y de un tono rojo intenso, carmesí, un color oscuro que brilla y destaca la palidez de su piel y el verde de sus ojos, que le da un aspecto más feroz, más atrayente.

Steve se detiene un momento en la puerta de la cafetería cuando llega a las nueve del viernes. El local está abarrotado de clientes preparándose para las compras frenéticas del día con dosis enormes de cafeína –muchos van a ir hasta la ciudad más próxima, pero si alguno piensa quedarse en el pueblo, ellos están justo en el centro de la zona comercial, así que la cafetería es casi una parada obligatoria. Las mesas están todas ocupadas y hay grupitos de gente en la barra, algunos sentados en los taburetes y otros de pie, pero en medio de todo el barullo, lo único que Steve ve es a Natasha, como un punto luminoso, moviéndose con eficacia, camiseta negra de tirantes y varias pulseras en las muñecas, hombros al descubierto, repartiendo sonrisas y cafés con un brillo de determinación en los ojos que Steve conoce bien. Cualquier otra persona estaría deshecha bajo la presión, pero ella es eficiente, se mueve con la gracia de una bailarina en el escenario, esquivando gente y mesas y bolsos y mochilas tiradas de cualquier forma en el suelo.

Los ojos perspicaces de Natasha cazan los suyos en medio del gentío. Arquea una ceja, _qué haces ahí parado, ven y ayúdame_ , y Steve se pone en marcha, se sacude la primera impresión de encima y se obliga a ser profesional.

Las cosas se calman hacia las once, cuando empiezan a aparecer grupos de jóvenes resacosos pero aún es demasiado temprano para que las familias quieran parar a comer. Steve pone tazas, vasos y platos sucios en el lavavajillas y quiere comentarle algo a Natasha sobre su pelo pero no sabe si aún tiene ese privilegio, si Natasha va a apreciar que se haya fijado en su aspecto o va a tomarlo como una invasión no deseada, así que aprieta los labios y se abstiene de decir nada.

-Nat, mañana por la noche una amiga da una fiesta en su casa, vamos a ser unos cuantos de la escuela, pero nada muy grande, casi todos amigos míos –explica cuando se hace un pequeño hueco en el trabajo y tiene ocasión de hablar con ella sin nadie gritándoles que _hace más de dos horas_ que ha pedido su café o sin tener que correr a limpiar el desastre que algún niño ha hecho, y está nervioso y las palabras le salen a trompicones. Hacía mucho que no se ponía nervioso con Natasha. No lo habría estado, la semana pasada. Pero ahora ella le mira con una expectación casi fría, y Steve siente que se está dando contra una pared.

-Quería invitarte. Si te apetece. En teoría empieza a las diez pero yo voy a estar allí antes, y… Puedes venir a cualquier hora. O podría llevarte.

No le pasa desapercibido el gesto de Natasha, cómo engarfia los dedos en su muñeca en busca de una goma elástica que no está allí y lo disimula enroscándolos, puño cerrado. 

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes para mañana por la noche–dice, y hay una parte de Steve que dice que si quiere espacio es su obligación concedérselo y hay otra que le grita en voz tan alta que va a darle una migraña que no es justo porque fue ella, quien le dijo que no podían estar juntos, y Steve sabe que es lo más sensato porque esa mañana ha despertado con Bucky en su cama y se han besado, medio dormidos y perezosos, arrastrando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, manos colándose dentro de la ropa interior, caderas apretándose en un ritmo suave, jadeando y entrelazando los dedos por encima de sus cabezas en la almohada, y es perfecto y es justo donde quiere estar, pero. Pero es Natasha, y tenían algo precioso y habría estado dispuesto a ver a dónde iba, y decidieron no hacerlo pero no quiere perderla, no quiere dejar que se le escurra entre los dedos sin hacer nada. 

Steve sabía que abrirse el uno al otro como lo hicieron, que tocarse como lo hicieron y compartir esa clase de intimidad física no iba a ser algo inocuo, que no iba a estar exento de consecuencias. Steve lo sabía y está casi seguro de que Natasha también lo sabía, y los dos eligieron hacerlo, y ahora tienen que dar un paso atrás y no sabe si ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo dejar de encontrarse la mirada entre cafés y pedidos y de sacarse a la calle un segundo para probarse los labios, de compartir esa complicidad que ahora Natasha está bloqueando como si hubiera alzado un muro de hielo entre los dos.

Steve aprieta el puño alrededor del trapo húmedo con el que limpiaba la barra y se aprieta dentro todas las cosas que quiere gritar, feas e injustas, reproches que no era ni consciente de haber estado arrastrando con él y que ahora se le agolpan dentro. Observa a Natasha atraparse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja mientras atiende a unos clientes en la caja registradora con esa expresión afable y cordial que no deja entrever nada de quién es en realidad, que no deja que su corazón enorme y su valentía y su honestidad brillen. Natasha no ofrece sus cualidades alegremente, pero cuando lo hace…

Steve aprieta tanto que la mano le tiembla, y no puede parar. _Te dije que me estaba colgando de ti y me convenciste de que lo mejor era no seguir. Me prometiste que no ibas a arrepentirte. Que ibas a ser mi amiga, pasara lo que pasara._

Steve se va hasta el baño si ni acordarse de soltar el trapo de las narices y se limpia la cara unas cuantas veces y se obliga a respirar hondo y serenarse. 

Cuando vuelve, Natasha no comenta nada, y siguen trabajando codo con codo, tan coordinados como siempre. Pero Natasha no le da conversación cuando hace una pausa para comer al mediodía. Ni se acerca a él.

Cuando Bucky aparece por la puerta de la cafetería hacia las dos de la tarde, peinado y afeitado, con ropa limpia e incluso una bufanda gris alrededor del cuello, Steve se da cuenta de que lleva tanto rato ensimismado en su propia frustración que ha logrado ponerse él solo de mal humor, y le es difícil sonreírle a Bucky, aunque por dentro está gritando de alegría y alivio solo porque está allí. 

Bucky le saluda con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambia en cuanto ve a Steve, porque por lo visto sabe leerle como a un libro abierto. Y no siempre es una ventaja. La confusión pasa un momento por sus ojos, pero entonces se fija en Natasha, que está llevando una bandeja de cafés hacia la barra, y toda su expresión se abre en una sonrisa de sorpresa. Steve le entiende perfectamente.

Tanto Bucky como Natasha llegan al mismo tiempo a la barra, y Steve no está muy seguro de cómo puede ir un intercambio entre los dos, pero no ve cómo intervenir sin empeorarlo.

-Uau, Natasha, me encanta el pelo –es lo primero que dice Bucky, y puede que Steve se sienta un poco mortificado porque no parece ni haber dudado en hacerle el comentario mientras él lleva toda la mañana simulando ser ciego. O un insensible. O un insensible ciego. Aunque puede que a esas alturas ya no tenga ninguna importancia.

Las comisuras de los labios de Natasha se curvan hacia arriba, un gesto leve pero Steve juraría que sincero, y se encoge de hombros.

-No fue una decisión muy premeditada.

-Mejor aún –ofrece Bucky, relajado, como si no le hubiera confesado a Steve solo unas noches atrás que le daba apuro entrar por si ponía las cosas entre ellos dos aún más tensas, cualquier inseguridad enterrada dentro de él.

-No estoy muy segura, pero es un cambio –dice Nasha, y Bucky asiente.

-Sí –suspira, como si supiera exactamente de qué están hablando-. Eh, ¿Te ha dicho Steve lo de la fiesta de mañana?

Steve está tentado de dejar que Natasha también tenga que rechazar a Bucky, pero no es justo, no quiere darle la impresión de que le están tendiendo una emboscada, así que interviene:

-Tiene planes, Buck –dice, con suavidad, y Bucky le dirige una mirada rápida, vacilando apenas un segundo.

-Eh, Natasha, ¿puedo robarte a éste cinco minutos?

Pone esa sonrisa encantadora que le hace brillar los ojos y a la que Steve apostaría que incluso Philips sucumbiría, si Bucy se molestara en utilizarla para algo en la escuela, aunque está casi seguro de que Natasha es inmune, que ve con claridad todos los trucos de Bucky.

-No, Buck, ya he comido, deje que te prepare un café…

-No, Steve –interviene Natasha -. No hay mucho trabajo ahora, aprovéchalo para despejarte porque esto puede volver a ponerse intenso en cualquier momento, ¿de acuerdo?  
Puede que sean las frases más largas que le ha dirigido en todo el día. Steve quiere protestar solo para llevar la contraria. 

-Venga, Steve, cinco minutos –insiste Bucky, y puede que Natasha no sea de las que se deshacen por los chicos guapos de ojos azules pero Steve, por lo visto, sí lo es, porque se traga la protesta y asiente. 

Espera que ahora que Bucky ha visto cómo están las cosas entre él y Natasha quiera hablarlo, pero Bucky le arrastra al callejón, no al fondo pero sí lo suficiente alejados de la calle principal para tener una mínima impresión de intimidad, y le atrapa entre su cuerpo y la pared, manos en las caderas de Steve, y le besa perezoso y tierno, deshaciéndole con cada pasada de su lengua entre los labios, aflojándole el nudo que tiene en el pecho, la tensión de todos los músculos, hasta que Steve tiene los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el cuerpo presionado contra él, acariciándole la nuca.

-¿Y eso? –pregunta cuando se apartan porque el beso se está profundizando demasiado y no es el momento ni el lugar de convertirlo en nada más que en algo de contacto físico, de estar cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Tengo que tener siempre una razón para besarte? ¿No puedo besar a mi chico solo porque me apetece?

 _Mi chico_. Es casi un regalo, en ese momento. La reafirmación de Bucky. La confianza. Están allí, pase lo que pase, aunque las cosas sean complicadas y Steve no tenga ni idea de cómo arreglarlas, aunque los dos sepan que porque ahora tengan esto no significa que la conexión entre Steve y Natasha se haya volatilizado. _Hasta el final_ , se dijeron.

Steve aprieta los puños sobre la camiseta de Bucky para disimular cómo le tiemblan las manos, y alza una ceja.

-Admítelo, has descubierto que cuando me besas se me olvida ser un capullo rematado.

-Solo porque tienes la boca ocupada.

-Bueno, es una razón tan buen como cualquier otra –replica Steve, y tira de Bucky para volver a besarle antes de que se le pueda escapar nada más.

***  
El sábado por la mañana, Bucky sale del taller de Dugan con unas gafas de sol tipo aviador, el pelo suelto, que empieza a irle más allá de la mandíbula, y vestido con un pantalón corto – _muy_ corto- de color negro y una sudadera roja. Steve quiere pensar que está ridículo, pero, con esas piernas, es incapaz.

Bucky se sube al coche y se deja caer hacia atrás con un gruñido, sin ni quitarse las gafas.

-¿Cuántas horas has dormido? –pregunta Steve, arrancando el coche.

-Pues… como… ¿tres? 

Ahoga un bostezo en la palma de la mano, y se inclina adelante para sacar un Red Bull de la mochila, que tiene entre las piernas.

En cuanto llegan a una de las canchas que hay tras el gimnasio municipal, que pueden reservarse por horas, Bucky parece revivir. Se quita las gafas de sol y se ata el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza, se pone una cinta para que los mechones más cortos no le molesten, y cuando Riley le lanza la pelota, la caza al vuelo con un movimiento que lo hace parecer lo más fácil del mundo y se la pasa de una mano al otra, mordiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Preparados para que os demos una paliza? –pregunta, y Sam entorna los ojos.

-Te has fijado en que nuestro equipo es el mejor, ¿no?

Steve… no está de acuerdo. En el equipo de Sam están Riley, Gabe, Sharon y America, y sí, puede que todos sean altos y atléticos y tengan buena coordinación, pero Steve tiene esperanzas en su propio equipo. Para empezar, tienen a Bucky, que es el único que ha jugado en serio a básquet en su vida. Y después está Morita, al que ha visto moverse en educación física; es rápido y despiadado en los juegos. Además, cuentan con Maria, que es de esas personas que es inquietante buena en todo lo que se propone hacer. Steve tiene que admitir que los únicos elementos de los que duda son Tony, que está un poco apartado del resto, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y de él mismo, que nunca ha sido muy coordinado en los deportes de equipo, nunca ha tenido instinto para ellos, después de toda la infancia alejado de ellos, o bien por razones de salud o porque nadie le habría querido en su equipo de toda formas. 

Clint y Kate han ido como suplentes, pero ninguno de los dos parece muy inclinado a jugar. Están sentados en un banco, los dos con gafas de sol, sorbiendo zumos con cañita y con el aspecto de estar más vivos que muertos. 

-¡Eh, Sam! –grita Steve-. ¡Vamos a machacaros!

Es más una cuestión de motivación de equipo que de que crea que es verdad, pero cuando empiezan a jugar y ve a Bucky moverse, empieza a creer mucho más en sus propias posibilidades. Porque Bucky es. No es que sea bueno. Bucky es espectacular. Corre como si botara, como si sus pies apenas tocaran el suelo, y recoge los tiros de los otros con tal destreza que hace parecer buenos al resto, lleva la pelota a la cesta rodando sobre sí mismo, botando, pegando saltos. 

Lo mejor no es eso. Lo mejor es el aire de felicidad completamente despreocupada que emite, cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Steve y le sonríe de oreja a oreja como un crío, mejillas rojas del ejercicio y pelo sudado, cómo le da una palmada en el hombro cuando se encuentran en medio del campo. A Steve le cuesta un poco calentarse, pero para el final del primer cuarto del partido él y Bucky están empezando a trabajar juntos, a adivinarse las intenciones, a manejar al resto. Son buenos, en un mismo equipo. Son un buen equipo.

Durante la primera pausa, Bucky se pasa la sudadera por la cabeza, arrastrando la camiseta que lleva debajo hacia arriba, y Steve no se da cuenta de que ha quedado hipnotizado por la línea de vello oscuro en la parte baja de su abdomen, en la redonda pequeña y atrayente de su ombligo, hasta que Sam choca con su hombro.

-Tío. Córtate un poco –dice, sin mala baba, y se recuesta contra él-. O no. O le pides salir de una vez y termináis con el drama y con la tensión sexual que el resto no queremos ver.

Steve toma aire, y vuelve a soltarlo poco a poco. Odia mentir a sus amigos, aunque solo sea por omisión. Odia mentir a Sam, que solo ha sido honesto con él. Odia no poder anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos, que él y Bucky están juntos. Pero Bucky ha estado siento discreto en la escuela, y Steve no quiere pedirle que haga nada con lo que no se sienta cómodo, no quiere tener que pedirle que se lo cuenten a sus amigos, no si puede que Bucky vaya a decir que sí solo para contentarle.

En ese momento Sharon se abalanza sobre Sam para decirle algo al oído, algo sobre estrategia, a juzgar por su actitud agresiva y decidida, y Sam le pasa el brazo por la cintura como si no tuviera ni que pensarlo y Sharon se apoya contra él. Steve aparta la vista, se le va casi sin querer hacia donde Kate y America se están besando, apoyadas contra la reja, riendo, brazos alrededor la una de la otra. 

Riley da el aviso y todos vuelven a sus posiciones para reemprender el partido. Están ganando, pero de pocos puntos, y Steve le pasa la pelota a Bucky, que sortea a Riley y a Gabe para pegar un salto y encestar. Bucky pone una mueca al caer al suelo, y por un momento Steve está convencido de que se ha hecho daño en un tobillo, quizás una rodilla, pero Bucky sigue corriendo con agilidad.

Para cuando llegan al descanso, la despreocupación inicial de Bucky se ha transformado en tensión. Está sentado en un extremo de un banco, bebiendo agua, y Steve se está acercando a él para preguntarle si está bien, pero Sam se le adelanta. Se deja caer al lado de Bucky y, en un gesto muy poco característico de solidaridad, le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le habla inclinando un poco la cabeza, para dejarlo entre los dos. Bucky asiente unas cuantas veces y termina por sonreírle a Sam, que se marcha con una palmada en la espalda de Bucky. Una palmada suave, por lo que ve Steve, que está acostumbrado a que Sam le machaque los hombros con sus manazas.

-Eh, Buck –dice, y Bucky alza la cabeza, ojos llenos de recelo.

-¿Sí?

-Pásame el agua, anda –le pide, y hablan un poco con el resto antes de volver a empezar.

Durante la segunda mitad, Bucky juega bien, lleno de determinación, pero sin la ligereza de antes. El resto del equipo se coordina bien. Morita es un base excelente, y Tony tiene un cierto potencial, aunque, como a Steve, se le nota que no está acostumbrado a jugar en equipo. Al final, terminan perdiendo, aunque por pocos puntos.  
Los del otro equipo se regodean, y Tony y Morita protestan con una pasión que les une en ese momento. Maria, a su turno, parece enfadada de verdad, y nadie se atreve a meterse con ella, aunque sea ni en broma.

Steve, por su parte, está demasiado ocupado en seguir a Bucky con la mirada para preocuparse mucho por el resultado del partido. Le observa recoger su sudadera y una botella de agua y dirigirse a la salida de la cancha. 

Steve le sigue.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿No queréis la revancha? –le grita Sharon, y Steve vacila, solo un momento, sobre si debería respetar el espacio de Bucky y dejarle solo. 

-Yo digo que esta vez les toca mover el culo a Clint y a Kate –dice Sam, con una mirada de reojo a Steve, que le dedica una inclinación de cabeza antes de marcharse.

Encuentra a Bucky sentado detrás de la cancha, en la cuneta de una calle por la que no pasa nadie. Steve cruza el pequeño terraplén de césped que los separa, y se deja caer a su lado en el suelo. Bucky tiene las manos enterradas en el pelo, rostro escondido entre las rodillas, y Steve se rodea sus propias rodillas con los brazos y no dice nada, solo está allí, dejando que el sol le dé en el rostro y escuchando el sonido perezoso de las cigarras, el de algún coche en la distancia, el de las voces animadas de sus amigos, más allá de los arbustos y la valla alta que los separa.

Al final, Bucky alza la cabeza, dedos aún apretados sobre el pelo.

-Solo necesitaba un momento –dice, y podría ser una disculpa pero suena enfadado, suena lleno de una rabia que le hace apretar los labios y fruncir el ceño y que Steve no ha visto nunca antes.

-No hay problema. Kate y Clint van a jugar el siguiente partido.

Bucky esboza una sonrisa, pequeña, y está mal, cargada de amargura.

-Bien. Porque yo no puedo jugar más. Tengo el hombro jodido, ¿sabes? Lo tengo igual de jodido que hace un año, y lo sabía porque me duele siempre que tengo que trabajar demasiado rato con los brazos arriba, o que hacer fuerza con el brazo izquierdo, lo sabía perfectamente pero pensé que a lo mejor, si no iba muy en serio, que si era solo para divertirnos… Pensé que… Y yo qué sé. Que habría mejorado. Vaya idiotez.

Resopla, y vuelve a esconder el rostro en el antebrazo, y Steve quiere tocarle pero no está seguro, porque Bucky está temblando, mejillas ruborizadas y pelo sudado y encogido sobre él mismo y, por encima de todo, _furioso_ , Steve puede verlo, sentirlo, toda esa contención desbordándose. Puede que, en ese estado, él estuviera rompiéndose los nudillos contra alguna pared.

-Buck, ¿puedo hacer algo? Puedo ir al gimnasio a por una bolsa de hielo…

-Me jodió incluso esto, era todo lo que tenía y me lo jodió –está murmurando Bucky, siseando, y Steve se guarda todas las buenas intenciones dentro y se obliga a morderse la lengua porque sea lo que sea, está saliendo a flote, y Bucky habla con el rostro escondido y podría parecer que no es consciente de que Steve está allí, con él, oyéndolo todo, pero lo es, Bucky quiere que lo oiga y Steve cierra los puños con fuerza, hincando uñas en la carne, y escucha, solo _escucha_.

-Iban a ficharme en alguna universidad, me vieron jugar, el año pasado, y querían hacerme ofertas, habría tenido dónde _elegir_ este año, imagínate… Iba a… Joder, habría podido conseguir una beca… Y me lo jodió, me lo jodió y lo peor es que no fue por _nada_ , nunca es por nada, solo… Y yo qué sé, me puse borde y yo también grité ese día y… -Bucky toma aire, una inspiración tan súbita que por un momento Steve teme que sea una arcada, el principio de un sollozo, pero Bucky vuelve a exhalar, de golpe, tirando tan fuerte de su propio pelo que debe de estar haciéndose daño.

Steve no puede aguantarlo más. No sabe muy bien qué es lo que Bucky está intentando decirle, pero no es lo importante, no le importa, en ese momento, más allá del daño que le está haciendo, y no puede seguir viéndolo como un espectador, pasa el brazo por los hombros de Bucky y hay un momento en que sus músculos se tensan aún más, como si fuera a resistirse, y Steve está a punto para retirarse, pero entonces Bucky le agarra del pecho de la camiseta y esconde el rostro en la curva de su cuello y Steve cierra los ojos, labios presionados contra su sien.

-Estoy aquí, Buck –le está diciendo-. Estoy aquí, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres…

-No se lo he dicho a nadie, Steve –murmura Bucky contra él-. Nadie lo sabe, y estoy harto, _harto_ …

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, te lo juro, Buck, pero… déjame… Ven, ven aquí –dice, a pesar de que ya están abrazados, y Bucky le pasa los brazos por la espalda y aprieta aún más, sus pechos tocándose, y Steve le rodea la nuca con una mano, besándole una y otra vez, la sien, la frente, la mejilla, hasta que Bucky le está siguiendo los labios y se están besando de una forma que no es ni sensual, solo una urgencia por estar cerca el uno del otro, dentro de la piel del otro, como si pudieran ser uno.

Cuando se apartan, los ojos de Bucky son claros como si una tormenta los hubiera limpiado. No ha llorado, está sereno, y lo poco que le queda del temblor de antes sale en una exhalación larga.

-Es una mierda, Steve. Es todo una mierda.

-Quiero saberlo igual –le asegura Steve, apretando sus dedos entrelazados.

Bucky le mira como si le viera de nuevo. Quizás, quizás como si empezara a creer que Steve no va a echar a correr si descubre más de él. Que no va asustarse tan fácilmente. Steve le sujeta la mirada hasta que Bucky asiente, asombrado, como si a él mismo le costara creer sus propias palabras:

-De acuerdo. 

***

-Bucky… ¿te has planteado contárselo a alguien más? 

Steve le acerca una taza de café, que Bucky coge entre las dos manos, y se sirve otro para él. Se han duchado en su casa, por turnos, y el pelo de Bucky le cae suelto y húmedo sobre el rostro. Lleva unos vaqueros de Steve y una camiseta de manga larga blanca, los pies descalzos sobre las baldosas de la cocina. Se le ve distinto, más vulnerable, sin su ropa negra o de tonos escandalosos, sin sus logos de bandas de rock ni las botas de piel. O quizás no es la ropa. Quizás es lo que acaba de contarle.

Steve está intentando digerirlo, está intentando mantener la calma. Actuar con madurez. No convertirlo en su _propio_ problema, no enfadarse en nombre de Bucky y clamar justicia. Pero es difícil. 

-Para qué, Steve –suspira Bucky, ojos claros bajo la luz de media mañana-. Fue un accidente. Y yo no saco nada.

Steve entiende lo que le está diciendo, racionalmente. Pero hay una parte de él que quiere poner las cosas en su sitio, que quiere hacer pagar a quien le hizo esto a Bucky. Tiene que tomar aire, decirse que es un sentimiento del todo inútil.

-Pero, Buck… ¿Y si vuelve a pasar? ¿Y si un día volvéis a pelearos…?

-Fue un accidente –repite Bucky, con firmeza-. Fue un accidente idiota, y… De todas formas, solo está en casa los fines de semana. Es comercial, para una farmacéutica, viaja por todo el estado durante la semana. Y… mi madre no merece que le haga esto. 

-Pero Buck…

-Por favor, Steve –le interrumpe Bucky, y la súplica no está solo en sus palabras, también en la forma en que le mira, con un filo de desesperación en todas las facciones-. Solo… quería que lo supieras. Lo que me pasó de verdad, no tener que contarte lo de que me tropecé yo solo, porque me pone enfermo, cada vez que tengo que decirlo, me pone…

Cierra los ojos un momento, lo deja pasar para poder seguir.

-Sé lo que parece, sé cómo suena, pero fue un accidente de verdad –repite-. No estoy intentando excusar a mi padre, solo… Es por eso mismo que no quiero contárselo a nadie, porque todo el mundo pensaría lo que tú estás pensando, y no es eso. No hay nada de eso. Fue… un empujón, un empujón idiota, porque nos estábamos discutiendo, no… nunca ha habido nada más. 

-Te dislocó un hombro, Buck, eso no es “nada”.

-Me disloqué el hombro porque tuve una mala caída –insiste Bucky-. Es solo… Lo único que hay, de verdad, es que nunca le he gustado mucho. No sé. Se supone que la gente quiere a sus hijos incondicionalmente, pero… a lo mejor los dos tuvimos mala suerte.

Las comisuras de los labios de Bucky se mueven en un gesto sarcástico, y Steve no sabe si es un intento de humor o lo cree en serio. Aprieta los dedos alrededor del asa de la taza.

-Buck… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? 

Bucky sacude la cabeza, y cuando alza la cabeza le sonríe, y parece cansado, como si el arranque de ira de antes le hubiera dejado sin fuerzas.

-No. Nada –se encoge de hombros-. Solo… no te pongas raro conmigo por esto, ¿de acuerdo? 

Steve puede ver que ya se está arrepintiendo de habérselo contado, y se acerca a él, deja la taza sobre la encimera. Bucky apoya la frente contra su hombro, ojos cerrados, su café entre los dos.

-Me llevó un tiempo, hacerme a la idea de que las cosas no iban a ser como había planeado, cuando tuve que dejar el equipo –dice-. Hice tonterías por el camino, todo el año pasado, fue… Quería mandarlo todo a la mierda. Pero ya no, Steve. Ya no.

Steve le coloca una mano sobre la nuca, le rodea la espalda con el otro brazo, y Bucky se funde aún más contra él.

-Podrías quedarte aquí –sugiere Steve-. Podemos comprar una cama de verdad, ponerla en mi habitación…

Bucky ríe contra él, y le hace cosquillas en la piel del cuello. 

-Ya vivo prácticamente aquí. Y no sé qué tendría tu madre que decir al respecto…

-Mi madre me trajo un paquete de condones enorme del trabajo el día después de que te quedaras por primera vez –dice Steve, seco, como una broma, pero cuando Bucky alza la cabeza hay un brillo intenso en sus ojos, una cierta sorpresa en ellos.

-¿Sí? –pregunta, mordiéndose el labio-. Joder, Steve, no puedes decirme eso cuando los dos tenemos que irnos a trabajar en menos de media hora…

Tira de él para besarle, y Steve se deja, a pesar de que el peso de la conversación sigue en el ambiente, de que hay algo de desesperado en cómo los dedos de Bucky se cierran sobre su cintura, en el hecho de que siga agarrado a esa taza de café que sujeta entre los dos como si fuera un salvavidas.

-Va en serio, Buck. Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? 

Bucky asiente, y el beso que le deja en la mejilla es inesperado, pero Steve juraría que entiende perfectamente todo lo que le está diciendo en silencio.

***

Natasha tiene el día libre ese sábado, y Steve lo agradece, porque después de todo lo de esa mañana, necesita poder concentrarse solo en el trabajo y dejar de pensar, dejar que su mente caiga en la rutina de hacer cafés y servirlos y deje de ir a mil por hora. Tiene una sensación de urgencia en el cuerpo que no ha conseguido quitarse del todo, como si tuviera que entrar en acción de un momento al otro, la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, a punto para el ataque. 

El día pasa lento y anodino, y para cuando llegan las ocho de la noche tiene gana de subirse por las paredes. Se cambia en el baño, preguntándose cómo se supone que va a disfrutar de una fiesta esa noche, con todo lo que Bucky le ha contado esa mañana aún fresco, con Natasha sin apenas quererle hablar.

Se echa agua en el rostro y se dice que va a tener que hacerlo. Si no por él, por sus amigos. Por Bucky, que merece aprovechar al máximo la noche que se ha pedido libre, disfrutar con otra gente, distraerse de todo lo que esa mañana ha sacado a la superficie y de cómo aún debe de dolerle el brazo. Aunque, precisamente por todo eso, esa noche Steve no está de humor para estar a su lado y tener que contenerse, no tocarle de más, no besarle, no tenerle cerca. 

Suspira, mirándose en el espejo manchado. Su primera fiesta, y nunca le ha apetecido más encerrarse en casa y consumirse en su propia ofuscación. Suena a plan, en ese momento, ponerse una peli y coger el cuaderno y dibujar hasta que no le quede nada dentro.

Bucky le está esperando en la calle, un pie subido a la pared, auriculares puestos, la mochila colgada del hombro, porque por supuesto va a quedarse a dormir en casa de Steve esa noche. Lleva el pelo recogido hacia arriba, la chaqueta desabrochada, a pesar del frío, y uno de sus tops negros más desbocados, junto con vaqueros ceñidos y las botas. Vuelve a parecer él mismo, como nuevo, sonrisa ladeada y todo.

-Eh, ven aquí –le dice a Steve, quitándose los auriculares con una mano y tirando de él con la otra-. Joder, Steve, estás para comerte.

Steve no puede evitar la sonrisa que le aflora a los labios. Bucky no ha sido nunca precisamente sutil, pero le encanta, lo descarado que se ha vuelto desde que están saliendo. O… juntos. Lo que sea que están haciendo.

-Mejor así –le dice Bucky, desabrochándole un par de botones de la camisa azul que Steve se ha puesto sobre sus mejores vaqueros, rozándole la piel del pecho sin ni intentar disimular.

Steve le pasa una mano por la cintura, por debajo de la chaqueta, y se inclina para besarle, y es un pequeño alivio, cuando Bucky se encuentra con sus labios y le besa sin demasiada contención, en medio de la calle principal, hasta que alguien pasa por detrás de ellos y emite un carraspeo ofendido, un murmullo entre dientes, - _antes los jóvenes tenían más respeto_ -, y deciden apartarse. Solo un poco. Steve está tentado de empezar algo, de sacar las frustraciones de ese día con un perfecto desconocido, pero Bucky entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y está riendo contra su hombro y Steve lo deja correr. Se recuerda por enésima vez que ese día no va de él, de cómo se siente él.

Llegan lo suficiente temprano a la fiesta para ayudar a Maria a esconder todos los objetos de valor y a bajar las bebidas al sótano, que es donde se supone que tienen que estar durante la fiesta. Clint, Kate y America están jugando con la X-Box ante la pantalla de televisión enorme, y Bucky se ha hecho con el portátil de Maria y está poniendo canciones que, para sorpresa de Steve, son bastante perfectas para una fiesta. 

A partir de allí, los invitados van llegando. No son demasiados, solo su grupo habitual de amigos, más algunos otros chicos y chicas del instituto que han ido invitando, pero hay un ambiente de fiesta _real_ y, por un lado, a Steve se le hace raro no conocer a todo el mundo, pero por otro, hay algo de liberador en poder sentarse en el brazo de una butaca y hablar un rato con Sam mientras los dos beben una cerveza.

-¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Lo de la lesión de Bucky? –pregunta en un momento dado, sin que venga especialmente a cuento pero sin que parezca que ha estado esperando para sacar el tema. Como mínimo, si Sam tiene esa impresión, no se lo hace notar.

-Pues… Jugó un par de malos partidos, después de la lesión –admite, pensativo, después de darle un trago a su cerveza-. Hasta hoy no se me había ocurrido que pudiera no estar recuperado. ¿Crees que fue por eso que…?

-¿Que lo dejó? Parece bastante más plausible que _tu_ versión…

-¡Eh! Yo te dije lo que había oído, no es _mi_ versión… 

Steve le lanza una sonrisa para que vea que no le está acusando en serio, y Sam pone los ojos en blanco.

-Fue raro, cuando se marchó del equipo. Nadie quería decir una palabra, ni él ni sus compañeros. Si era por el hombro, no veo por qué no podían contarlo y ya está.

Steve alza un hombro, y gana tiempo llevándose la boca de la botella a los labios, pero él si ve la razón por qué Bucky no querría contarlo. No es solo cómo ocurrió. Puede que él tampoco hubiera querido que la gente lo supiera, que ya no podía jugar, que no era una elección propia marcharse. 

O quizás, simplemente, a Bucky no le importa lo que la gente diga o piense de él –en cambio, sí parece importarle que sepan que está con Steve, dice una voz en el fondo de su cabeza, ésa un poco paranoica que no puede acallar, que no deja de plantar la semilla de la duda dentro de él sugiriéndole que quizás es porque no van en serio, que le hace acordarse de ese chico al que Bucky besó en las escaleras de la biblioteca, escondido de todo el mundo, después de asegurarle que no tenía nada con Steve… 

Sus ojos buscan a Bucky por inercia, y él, como si lo intuyera, alza la cabeza del portátil y le guiña un ojo, le sonríe a través de la sala, discreto y cómplice, solo para él, y Steve se siente culpable de inmediato por dudar de él.

Steve y Sam van a por la segunda cerveza, y entonces se enfrascan en las rondas de juegos en el futbolín que hay en una esquina. Steve y Sharon hacen equipo contra Riley y Sam, y la verdad es que se compenetran muy bien jugando, son competitivos y agresivos y se lo toman en serio los dos, y en menos de diez minutos les están destrozando, chocándola cada vez que vuelven a marcarles. 

Steve, sin darse cuenta, empieza a pasarlo bien. Muy bien. En un momento dado alza su botella, y se da cuenta de que se ha terminado la segunda cerveza, pero no se siente muy borracho. Solo. Relajado, más suelto que en todo el día. 

Decide que va a continuar con un refresco, solo para dosificarse, porque aún es temprano, y sube a la nevera de arriba, donde Maria ha puesto todas las botellas. Le llegan voces del jardín, y como reconoce la de Bucky de inmediato, sale con otro vaso para él.

Le encuentra sentado encima de la mesa de jardín junto a Clint. America y Kate están de pie ante los dos, y los cuatro están hablando y riendo animadamente. El olor, especiado y dulzón, le llega incluso antes de ver que se están pasando un porro, que Clint tiene entre los dedos, punta naranja brillando mientras le da una buena calada.

-Eh –saluda Steve, sentándose al lado de Bucky y ofreciéndole su bebida. Bucky la coge casi como si no se diera cuenta. Tiene los bordes de los ojos un poco rojos.

-Eh, no, no, no, Steve –dice, pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. No puedes quedarte aquí.

No suena especialmente colocado. Más bien racional. 

-Bucky, no empieces… -dice Steve, y antes de que pueda protestar más-. No voy a probarlo, pero estamos al aire libre, no exageres…

Bucky le frunce el ceño, pero no parece tener ninguna intención de soltarle cuando Clint le pasa el canuto y le da una calada larga y profunda, aguantando el humo en los pulmones con los ojos cerrados y expresión de acabar de tocar el cielo. A Steve le gustan demasiado el peso y el calor de su brazo sobre los hombros para protestar. Si a alguno de los otros les ha parecido raro su pequeña conversación, nadie lo demuestra, todos siguen hablando de videojuegos o algo que Steve no sigue muy bien.

Steve se queda un rato allí, disfrutando del contacto con Bucky y dejándose llevar por la conversación, y en un momento está riendo de alguna tontería que Clint ha dicho y al siguiente alza la vista y está viendo a Natasha al otro lado de la valla. 

Steve parpadea, irguiéndose, y Natasha aprieta los labios y ladea la cabeza a modo de saludo. Lleva un abrigo de color verde, estilo militar, largo hasta medio muslo y con una gorra ribeteada de pelo blanco, y tiene las manos dentro de los bolsillos, esperando.

-Eh, Steve, qué… -está diciendo Bucky a su lado, dejándose caer contra él, y entonces él también ve a Natasha y todos sus rasgos se iluminan como si fuera navidad, alza una mano-. ¡Natasha! 

Steve hace las presentaciones, y Clint enseguida se inclina por encima de Bucky, poniéndole la barbilla en el hombro, de forma que le tienen estrujado entre él y Steve, para ofrecerle el porro que acaba de liar a Natasha, que le da una calada antes de devolvérselo. Bucky aprovecha la proximidad física para susurrarle "id a por una bebida, venga”, y Steve entiende lo que le está diciendo.

-Eh, Nat, te apetece… hay cerveza –dice, torpe, como si fuera unos meses atrás y no hubiera hablado con una chica en su vida, y la palmada en el hombro de Bucky cuando Natasha asiente le pone aún más nervioso. 

Tienen la cocina para ellos, gracias a Dios. Steve le da una cerveza y se saca otra para él de la nevera solo para tener algo que hacer con él mismo.

-Has venido –dice, como si no fuera evidente, y Natasha pierde ese aire relajado de seguridad en sí misma que tenía fuera, le dedica una sonrisa que se va al instante.

-No voy a quedarme mucho. Era verdad, que tenía otros planes. Pero… sí. He venido.

Steve asiente, y reencuentra algo de su aplomo cuando le dice:

-Gracias. Por venir. 

Natasha se encoge de hombros.

-No iba a hacerlo. No es que esquivarte me estuviera funcionando muy bien, pero a veces me cuesta cambiar de planes una vez los tengo trazados en mi cabeza.

-Te entiendo –replica Steve, con una risa suave que va dirigida a él mismo-. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Natasha esboza una sonrisa sutil, un poco irónica.

-Exactamente lo mismo que me hizo querer apartarme en un primer momento.

Steve abre la boca, para preguntar, porque no está seguro de terminar de entenderlo, pero Natasha pone los ojos en blanco.

-Venga, Steve, volvamos a fuera con los otros… No quería robarte de tus amigos…

Da un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero Steve sigue clavado donde está, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, y Natasha le mira por encima del hombro, una ceja alzada.

-Ven aquí, solo un momento –suspira Steve, poniéndose derecho y dejando la botella de cerveza sobre la encimera, y es él, el que se mueve hacia Natasha, pero ella se da la vuelta y se apoya contra su hombro incluso antes de que pueda rodearla con los brazos, le aprieta fuerte en la cintura, y Steve saca todo el aire que tiene dentro y se saca un peso de encima.

-Te he echado de menos, Nat, te he echado mucho de menos… -dice, contra su pelo, contra su olor almizclado, el frío que aún conserva su abrigo contra la tela fina de la camisa, y Natasha ríe, la mejilla apoyada sobre él como si fuera a dormirse allí.

-Steve… ¿cuánto has bebido?

Steve también ríe a su turno, el estómago le tiembla con nervios que se disipan, con un alivio inmenso, y puede que se sienta demasiado bien, demasiado capaz de cualquier cosa, y puede que se haya pasado un poco con la cerveza.

-Pero es verdad –dice, y Natasha le sujeta aún con más fuerza. 

-Lo sé. 

Siguen abrazados, cuando les llegan las voces de los otros y Clint saca la cabeza a la cocina.

-Eh, vamos a jugar a _Cartas contra la humanidad_ abajo con el resto… Y a hacer chupitos de tequila… 

Natasha alza la cabeza y se aparta de Steve, perfectamente compuesta, y Steve deja caer los brazos a los lados un poco como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. 

-Tengo que irme –dice Natasha, y Clint frunce el ceño.

-Noooop. No, no, no, y no. Hay un juego de dardos abajo. ¿Te gustan los dardos?

-Danos un segundo, Clint –le pide Steve, y Clint abre la boca para protestar y suelta un grito cuando alguien tira de su sudadera desde detrás. Probablemente Bucky. 

-Nat, si tus amigos te están esperando, ve. Pero te invité porque quiero tenerte aquí. Porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Natasha le sujeta la mirada durante unos instantes, hasta que se saca el móvil del bolsillo del abrigo con un suspiro.

-Dame un par de minutos.

Bucky le está esperando sentado sobre la mesa del comedor cuando Steve sale de la cocina, balanceando los pies por encima de la moqueta y sonriéndole como el gato de Chesire, todo dientes y una expresión complacida de sí misma que Steve le borraría a base de besos, si creyera que puede. 

-¿Va a quedarse Natasha? –pregunta, robándole la botella de cerveza de entre los dedos, y de pronto Steve entiende a qué se refería Natasha.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Natasha para viniera? Para que viniera.

-No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando, Steve –dice Bucky, y puede que la forma en que echa la cabeza atrás para beber sea una estrategia para distraerle o que no lo sea, pero funciona. Steve quiere lamerle la piel pálida del cuello. Mierda.

-Pero no me has dicho si va a quedarse…

-Va a quedarse –concede Steve, y Bucky le devuelve la botella con un asentimiento.

-Bien.

Se sientan todos en círculo en el suelo del sótano para jugar. De fondo va sonando la música que Bucky ha elegido, y hay varios vasos de chupito, además de una botella de tequila mexicano y un plato con sal y limón, en medio del círculo.

Cuando Natasha baja, lleva el abrigo doblado en un brazo, y a Steve por poco le da un infarto, porque lleva una especie de mini vestido o algo, lo que sea, que le deja prácticamente todos los muslos al descubierto, además del escote, apenas un poco de lycra negra arrapada al cuerpo, en realidad, con medias un poco transparentes debajo y una camisa enorme a cuadros rojos por encima que se parece muchísimo a las que suele llevar Bucky. Oh, bien. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda. O Steve se hace abstemio en ese mismo momento o se emborracha del todo, pero empieza a tener un problema con lo de estar medio tocado y rodeado de gente por la que se siente muy, muy, _muy_ atraído y a la que, por una razón u otra, no puede tocar. Si se llega a imaginar lo complicado que era tener una vida de verdad, fuera de su mundo, en la que habría otra gente con la que relacionarse, se queda en casa –aunque no sabe a quién está intentando engañar, lo que quiere no es irse a casa, lo que quiere… aaaaargh, no es el momento.

Se concentra en presentar a Natasha a Maria, que como buena anfitriona entabla enseguida una conversación con ella, y después Clint les llama agitando la botella de tequila y todos se sientan para jugar a la versión alcohólica de _Cartas contra la humanidad_. Steve no tiene muy claras las normas. De hecho, está seguro de que tales normas no existen y Clint se ha buscado una excusa para que beban tequila. Solo sabe que cuando le toca a Bucky beber el primer chupito, lo que hace éste, el muy traidor, es lanzarle una mirada esquiva desde donde está sentado, justo delante de Steve, y después lamerse la sal del dorso de la mano de una forma innecesariamente sensual antes de apurar su bebida de un solo trago.

Natasha bebe dos chupitos sin parecer alterada en lo más mínimo, y al final le toca a Steve. El alcohol le quema la garganta y no sabe por qué muerde la rodaja de limón después porque, lejos de quitarle el sabor, le hace querer vomitar. No le gusta el ácido.

-Argh –dice, y Bucky ríe y cuando Clint decreta que a Steve le toca el segundo, interviene y le grita:

-Eh, Clint, no, qué va, he ganado yo esta ronda y digo que te lo tomas tú.

Steve juraría que Bucky está vigilando que no beba de más porque es peor que su propia madre, en serio –no, no, _en serio_ , conociendo a su madre, a lo mejor le animaría a beber, siempre y cuando no termine con un coma etílico-, pero ni se esfuerza en protestar porque tiene la cabeza embotada y suficiente le cuesta concentrarse en elegir frases para el juego. Para cuando le está empezando a pillar el sentido, de alguna forma se encuentra con que el juego ha degenerado a una especie de verdad o reto. O algo. 

Steve nunca ha jugado a verdad o reto. Puede que los otros estén jugando irónicamente porque son _demasiado mayores_ para verdad o reto, todos ellos, Steve incluido, pero él se siente como un cliché andante. La verdad es que podría haber superado la adolescencia sin pasar por esa especie de rito de pasaje o, lo que sea ese juego estúpido por el cual Sam ha ido a tirarse en bolas a la piscina helada de Maria o por el que Sharon ha dejado que Maria le rape la parte lateral de la cabeza. La verdad es que sus amigos se toman las cosas en serio.

El reto que le pone America a Steve es más o menos asumible y, como mínimo, su dignidad sale intacta: solo tiene que hacer cincuenta flexiones. Las primeras quince son fáciles, pero después de la veinte tiene que descansar un momento, nariz enterrada en la moqueta y gotas de sudor cayéndole por las sienes, y Clint golpea el suelo a su lado como un árbitro en un combate de boxeo, contando, así que Steve vuelve a alzarse y a partir de allí va de diez en diez, descansando unos segundos. Para cuando llega al cincuenta todos estallan en gritos y él se deja caer en el suelo y se niega a moverse porque los hombros le queman y los brazos le tiemblan tanto que no está seguro de poder levantarse.

-Qué esperabas, éste habría llegado a las cien solo para no perder –dice Sam, a su lado, y suena decepcionado-. Tendrías que haberle pedido que le escribiera una carta de amor a la profesora Carter…

-¿Qué? –suena la voz de Sharon por encima las otras-. Steve… dime que no te pone mi tía.

-No voy a decir nada, ya he hecho mi reto –murmura Steve contra la moqueta, y contempla quedarse allí por lo que queda de noche porque la moqueta es suave y él está cansado, pero alguien le da un golpe con el pie en el costado. Es un pie descalzo, pero aún así. Au.

-¿Se puede saber qué…? –protesta, alzándose sobre los codos, y Bucky le está mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Tío –le dice, lleno de reproche-. ¿Ahora una profe? Eres lo peor.

-Ni que hubiera hecho nada… -protesta Steve. 

Sam es el peor amigo del mundo, porque se lo sonsacó después de una clase en que Peggy estuvo preguntándole mucho para animar un poco las cosas y al final le sonrió y le dijo, “bien hecho, Steve”, y él por poco se deshace en la silla. Steve confesó porque estaba en un momento de debilidad, y Sam es lo PEOR porque Steve no le hizo jurar que no lo diría porque dio por sentado que no lo haría, con lo de que su novia es la sobrina de Peggy y todo. Y va y lo suelta, allí, delante de todos. Steve va a matarle. 

Cuando le llega el turno a Bucky, todo el mundo espera que pida un reto, porque nadie hasta el momento ha pedido verdad. Pero él se encoge de hombros, apoyado contra el sofá, con su botella de cerveza sujeta entre las rodillas, y le dice a Morita:

-Qué quieres saber. Dispara.

Morita se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. No parece alguien muy dado al cotilleo. Pero Gabe se inclina hacia él y le susurra al oído, cubriéndose la boca con su manaza para que nadie le oiga. Morita vuelve a mirar a Bucky, señalando a Gabe con el pulgar.

-Éste de aquí quiere saber si es verdad que tienes un novio mayor. A lo mejor está interesado en ocupar el sitio si está libre.

Gabe ríe, le guiña un ojo a Bucky.

-Si fuera a enrollarme con un tío, no me importaría mucho que fueras tú, Barnes, pero las chicas de francés están más buenas. Venga, qué. 

-Mi novio no es mayor que yo –dice Bucky, con una sonrisa socarrona, labios carnosos un poco fruncidos, y se niega a decir nada más, argumentando que ya ha respondido a la pregunta. 

Steve está bien. En plan. El pulso no se le ha acelerado ni nada porque Bucky le haya llamado su “novio”, aunque sea en secreto. Nop. Qué va. 

Bucky elige a Natasha, que hasta entonces ha parecido estar disfrutando con el juego, bebiendo y bromeando con el resto. 

-Verdad o reto, Natasha –le dice, y Natasha le lanza una de sus miradas más desafiantes.

-Reto.

-Bien –asiente Bucky, todo casual, y Steve sabe que, sea lo que sea, no va a salir bien-. Dale un beso al chico más guapo de esta fiesta.

Steve quiere protestar de inmediato, pero por una parte, no quiere parecer engreído –no es que crea que es el chico más guapo de la fiesta, no con Bucky allí, o Sam, que esa noche lleva un suéter con el cuello de pico y está alucinante, o incluso Riley… pero él y Natasha tienen una historia muy, muy reciente, y lo suyo aún es frágil, y además no quiere ponerla en ningún compromiso. Por otra parte, Natasha está jugando por voluntad propia y no parece afectada en lo más mínimo.

-Tío, Barnes… Eres lo peor –está protestando Clint, creyendo que Bucky habla por él mismo, pero Natasha ya se ha incorporado de rodillas y está mirando a Steve, esperando, así que Steve encoge un hombro y alza la barbilla hacia arriba para darle acceso a Natasha cuando ella se inclina en medio del círculo, le pone la mano en la mejilla, y le da uno de los besos más afectuosos e inocentes que han compartido. Se sonríen un momento, al separarse, y a pesar de los gritos de sus amigos, especialmente de Clint, que está diciendo “oooooh, Natasha, me has roto el corazón, pensaba que teníamos algo especial”, Steve se siente bien. 

Natasha vuelve a sentarse, tranquila, entre Maria y Sharon y coge su vaso de vodka con limonada.

-Mi turno. Verdad o reto, Bucky.

Todo el mundo está demasiado intrigado por qué va a pasar, después de ese beso inesperado, para protestar porque Natasha le devuelva el turno directamente a Bucky. 

-Reto –responde Bucky, que parece estarse dando cuenta de su error, y Natasha dice, todo dulzura:

-Dale un beso al chico más guapo de esta fiesta.

Bucky, incluso colocado y medio borracho de chupitos de tequila y cerveza, conserva la suficiente sangre fría para no mirar en ningún momento en dirección a Steve y para conservar algo de su actitud despreocupada. Le da un trago largo a su cerveza, y después se enjuaga los labios con el dorso de la mano, y en ese momento de incertidumbre, en que Bucky gana tiempo a posta y el resto están expectantes porque las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, Steve se dice, con un flash inesperado de posesividad y de cabreo que le nace en la boca del estómago, que si Bucky besa a alguien más solo para disimular, ellos dos han acabado. 

No sería por el beso en sí, Bucky puede morrearse con todos y cada uno de los presentes en ese sótano si le apetece. Pero la cuestión es que Steve no sabe cómo se han metido en una situación tan jodida, porque ahora Bucky está justo donde Steve no quería ponerle, entre la espada y la pared, y él está en el mismo sitio. Él también está atrapado, porque puede dejar que Bucky le bese como si todo fuera una broma y que le rompa el corazón en público sin que nadie se entere, y puede que no esté en su momento más lúcido, pero si algo sabe es que no va a dejar que eso pase, no por un juego estúpido y no porque Bucky y Natasha hayan querido meterse en esa batalla que no llega a ninguna parte sin tenerle en cuenta para nada.

Steve se levanta incluso antes de que Bucky llegue ni a dirigir los ojos hacia él.

Sam, que puede que sea un traidor pero sigue siendo un amigo cojonudo, masculla un “mierda” y le sigue, pero Steve no se detiene. No hasta que está llegando al pie de las escaleras y siente una mano en el antebrazo, y quiere pedirle a Sam que le dé un momento, pero cuando mira por encima del hombro, a quien ve es a Bucky, con expresión alarmada en los ojos, ceño fruncido.

-Steve, espera…

-Ya se me pasará –dice, hablando sin saber muy bien qué va a salir de sus labios, porque está en un momento en que las emociones le desbordan y todo es delicado y todo es extraño y se ha mareado un poco solo de levantarse, la verdad-. No… esto no es ninguna clase de prueba, no tienes que demostrar nada, pero necesito marcharme un rato…

Steve hace ademán de zafarse, pero Bucky sigue sujetándole, con más fuerza de la que esperaba.

-No voy a besar a nadie que no seas tú. No me hagas perder, no quiero saber qué represalia se le va a ocurrir a Natasha…

Puede parecer que esté de broma, pero hay un cierto desafío en sus ojos, una determinación que raramente aparece pero que le hace parecer más alto, más adulto.

Sam se ha detenido a medio camino entre el círculo que forman sus amigos sentados en el suelo y Bucky y Steve, y todos los ojos en la sala están sobre ellos. Steve se da la vuelta, y Bucky se mueve y él se mueve y lo único que se oye de fondo cuando se besan, labios contra labios, es el de la música que suena en los altavoces, pero nadie dice una sola palabra.

Bucky hace ademán de apartarse de él, pero Steve no tiene suficiente, no quiere besarle como si hicieran una declaración de intenciones, quiere besarle porque es lo único que desea hacer en todo el día, porque quiere sentir sus labios y su lengua, quiere deslizarle las manos por el pelo y sujetarle contra él y sentirle cerca, y tendría que poder hacerlo cuando le apetezca y ante quien le apetezca y si alguien va a ponerles alguna traba que sea el mundo exterior, pero ya iría siendo hora de que ellos dejen de ponerse la zancadilla a ellos mismos.

Lo piensa como una oleada de inspiración súbita y fugaz y después sabe que ha tenido una revelación importante pero es incapaz de acordarse de cuál era porque Bucky le está succionando la lengua de la forma más obscena y él le está apretando contra él con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, la otra agarrada a su pelo, y Sam está diciendo tras ellos:

-¡Iros a la mierda, los dos! ¡Que os den! Estos dos llevan enrollados desde quién sabe cuánto y nosotros haciendo el gilipollas…

A partir de allí, toda la noche se vuelve un poco borrosa. De alguna forma, Steve termina tirado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cojín de una butaca y Bucky encima de él, prácticamente en su regazo, besándole y besándole y besándole como si se dieran oxígeno el uno al otro, y después, de una forma un poco inconexa, alguien le está acariciando el pelo de una forma que le funde la columna –oh, es Natasha- y Bucky le está dando una botella de agua fría.

-Bebe.

-No tengo sed…

-Bebe, Steve –dice Natasha, voz suave, una nota de diversión en ella, y los dos están allí con él, tocándole, y todo está bien, y suena una canción de Springsteen y Steve bebe agua y les quiere tanto que va a explotarle el corazón en el pecho. Es verdad.

-Es verdad…

-Oh, Dios mío, Steve, pobre… -está diciendo Bucky contra su cuello, partiéndose de risa, y Natasha está apretada contra su otro lado. Steve tiene una perspectiva perfecta de sus pechos. Natasha tiene unos pechos muy bonitos…

-Cállate, cállate de una vez –le dice Bucky, con una mano sobre el estómago y la otra sobre la boca de Steve, y Steve le lame la palma y le hace gritar y Natasha le besa la mejilla y después, cuando Steve se da la vuelta para decirle algo, algo bonito, no sabe qué, termina por inclinarse hacia ella y Natasha deja que la bese y, oh, _oh_ , le devuelve el beso antes de apartarse.

***

Steve abre los ojos en su cama, y las sienes le laten y tiene sed y tiene el estómago tan revuelto que no sabe si necesita levantarse e ir al baño para sacar todo lo que pueda quedarle dentro o enroscarse sobre sí mismo y hacerse una bola hasta que pase.

Lo único que hace es gruñir, y el brazo que tiene alrededor de la cintura aprieta un poco más y Bucky susurra, voz ronca y rota:

-Es temprano… duérmete…

Steve recuerda haber llegado de madrugada, después de una caminata de más de media hora, porque tuvo que dejar el coche aparcado delante de la casa de Maria, y haber caído en la cama con Bucky, y juraría que se quedó dormido al instante. Pero la noche entera está compuesta de imágenes un poco separadas, como un collage.

-Nos besamos delante de todos.

-Sip –corrobora Bucky, tras él.

-Y después también besé a Natasha…

-Unas cuantas veces –afirma Bucky. No parece muy afectado. Más bien dormido.

Steve siente una punzada en las sienes y otra nausea.

-Mierda, creo que me he puesto enfermo…

Bucky ríe tras él.

-Tienes resaca, cariño –murmura, acariciándole la nuca con la nariz, y después le pasa una botella de agua que Steve no sabe de dónde ha salido, aunque no importa mucho: la vacía de un solo trago.

-Duerme un par de horas más y ya verás como te sientes más o menos vivo otra vez –promete Bucky, y Steve le cree, y se arrebuja contra su pecho y aprieta la mano que le cubre el estómago y vuelve a dejarse arrastrar por un estado de inconsciencia más que de sueño.

***

Steve llega al trabajo ese día con las gafas de sol que Bucky se dejó en su casa el día anterior, un dolor de cabeza que el ibuprofeno que ha tomado antes de salir solo ha mitigado un poco, y una gorra de béisbol calada baja sobre los ojos para protegerlos aún más de la luz. Se siente como un idiota. Si de algo se arrepiente de la noche anterior, es del tequila. El sabor le vuelve a ratos y hace imposible que pueda ni pensar en comer algo, aunque Bucky ha insistido antes de que saliera de casa en que le ayudaría tener en algo en el estómago. 

Al principio de su turno, solo puede pensar en sorber café entre pedido y pedido y en prometerse que no va a volver a beber en su vida entera, no gracias. Pero a medida que pasa la mañana, los sándwiches empiezan a tener una pinta más y más apetitosa, hasta que se come uno y la cabeza se le empieza a despejar. Y entonces viene la tortura de verdad, porque empieza a preguntarse si todo lo que pasó la noche anterior fue o no una buena idea.

Para cuando llega a su casa a las siete de la tarde, está tan hecho polvo que Bucky insiste en apagar todas las luces de la casa, poner una peli con el volumen suave –Hellboy-, y echarle una manta en los hombros, como si estuviera enfermo de verdad. Steve protesta un poco pero en realidad está demasiado cómodo, abrigado y apoyado contra Bucky, sus dedos entrelazados bajo la manta, para quejarse de verdad.

-Eh, Buck… respecto a ayer… No quería presionarte –dice, en medio de una escena de acción, sin que venga a cuento de nada-. Quería respetarlo, si preferías que esto quedara entre nosotros…

-Estaba siendo egoísta –le corta Bucky, echándole una mirada y volviendo a dirigir la vista a la pantalla, y le aprieta un poco más los dedos bajo la manta-. No quería que las cosas se compliquen, porque ahora es tan perfecto… pero no estaría bien, ocultarlo. No quiero que mientas a tus amigos y no quiero que pienses que no estoy orgulloso de ti… de nosotros.

-Gracias –dice Steve, porque cree que necesitaba oírlo. Bucky sigue mirando la película sin dar la impresión de ver nada, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto que a veces puede ser provocativo pero que en ese momento es más bien síntoma de nervios. 

-No estoy intentando excusarme ni nada, pero… había un chico. El año pasado. En el equipo. Y ahora sé que no era nada, pero… y yo qué sé. En ese momento parecía importante, pensaba que estaba colgado de verdad y todo. Lo llevábamos en secreto, y nunca lo hablamos, nunca hablamos nada, y nos pillaron de una forma estúpida, poco antes de que dejara el equipo, y… Así fue como terminamos.

-Nunca haría eso, Buck. Nunca –dice Steve, porque puede que Bucky también necesite oír ciertas cosas, y Bucky le sonríe con una cierta tristeza, susurra:

-Lo sé.

Ahora es Steve, el que le aprieta la mano bajo la manta, y los dos siguen dejándose llevar por la película, pero algo ha cambiado, el aire relajado que había entre los dos se ha vuelto más pesado, más cargado de cosas que Steve no termina de entender pero que quieren hacerle hervir la sangre, así que se permite decir, con una sonrisa, casi chinchando a Bucky: 

-Dijiste que soy tu novio.

-Cállate –replica Bucky, pero está apretando los labios, reprimiendo su propia sonrisa, y es suficiente, en ese momento.

Es suficiente, mientras estén juntos, va a serlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre las advertencias:
> 
> -Bucky le cuenta a Steve la historia de cómo fue víctima de un maltrato por parte de un adulto importante en su vida, aunque él no se percibe como víctima y, aunque sabe que estuvo mal y fue injusto, de alguna forma lo ha normalizado y no lo califica de "maltrato". 
> 
> -Sobre el alcohol: Steve y Bucky toman una decisión importante sobre su relación después de haber bebido demasiado en una fiesta, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepiente porque en realidad era algo que los dos querían desde el principio, y después lo hablan y todo termina bien :)
> 
> ¡Y sobre el capítulo! Ha sido difícil de escribir en algunas partes y también muy divertido en otras, y espero haber atado algunos cabos sueltos, pero si hay cualquier cosa que no ha quedado clara, preguntádme todo lo que queráis y si no es algo que pienso explicar en algún capítulo más adelante, estaré muy feliz de responder!
> 
> Como siempre, un saludo a tod@s l@s que me leeis, muchas gracias por estar aquí :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca he hecho resúmenes pero hoy me apetece: 
> 
> Bucky y Steve tienen su primera discusión (como pareja, en realidad no han dejado de discutir desde que se conocieron), Steve se mete en problemas en la escuela por defender a alguien y, de paso, a él mismo, y al final Bucky hace algo por Steve que Steve le agradece mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volvemos con un nuevo capítulo! (Yo, y Steve y Bucky y Natasha :p). Han pasado un par de semanas desde la última actualización per es bastante largo, así que espero compensarlo :) Este capítulo estrenaría lo que vendría a ser la "tercera parte" de este fic, y espero que la última con algo de epílogo final!
> 
> Bien, nada a comentar en especial a parte de los sospechosos habituales: lenguaje homofóbico, sexista y, en este capítulo, un comentario racista. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por estar ahí! Espero que lo disfrutéis :)

El frío de finales de otoño llega de golpe, como los exámenes finales, y los días empiezan a pasar como un torbellino de clases y entrenos y libros de texto, de momentos robados para besar a Bucky, para pasarle la nariz por el cuello en su coche, a veces justo antes de dejarle en el trabajo.

–No vayas –murmura Steve contra su piel, y tiene una mano en la parte alta de su muslo, por encima de la tela basta de los vaqueros, y le acaricia el relieve de la costura con el pulgar, acercándose más y más al calor atrayente de su entrepierna, y Bucky aprieta los dedos en su nuca y se remueve en el asiento, la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal de la ventanilla, empañado de condensación por la diferencia de calor entre el interior, donde la calefacción les tiene en manga corta, y el exterior gris plomizo y helado. 

–No me hagas esto, Steve –suplica Bucky, y lejos de apartarse, separa aún más los muslos, tira de Steve hasta que le tiene medio encima de él, una rodilla entre los dos asientos, y le pasa la mano por debajo de la camiseta, buscando el botón de sus vaqueros–. Tengo que estar en el taller en diez minutos…

–Tiempo de sobra –murmura Steve contra sus labios, alzando las caderas para darle acceso, y Bucky le desabrocha al mismo tiempo que Steve sube la mano y le acaricia por encima de los vaqueros, sintiendo cómo se va poniendo duro por él, jadeando contra sus labios. A veces, Steve se pregunta si es normal. No poder dejar de tocarse el uno al otro, anhelar la piel de Bucky todo el día, perder minutos y horas enteras de clase pensando en lo que han hecho hasta el momento y en todo lo que se muere de ganas de probar, encontrarse con su mirada en el pasillo y ponerse a sonreír como un idiota, sentirse sonrojarse.

La primera semana después de decidir que lo suyo era oficial y que se había terminado llevarlo en secreto fue extraña, en la escuela. La primera vez que Steve entró en el vestuario después de haberle sujetado la mano a Bucky en el pasillo principal, se hizo un silencio cargado de tensión, de expectación. Steve dejó su bolsa con tranquilidad en el banco, alzó la cabeza, e iba a decir algo, pero Sam le interceptó. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, empezó a meterse con él, y Riley y Gabe le siguieron, bromeando e insultándose como suelen hacer siempre, y todo el mundo pareció relajarse. Por otra parte, en las clases, alguien le miró un poco de más, o murmuró a su paso, pero tiene la impresión de que, pasada la novedad de saberse que “el chico nuevo” –aún no se ha quitado esa etiqueta, por lo visto–, que además es capitán del equipo de natación, estaba saliendo con Bucky Barnes, la gente se aburrió enseguida de la historia. Steve va en serio con Bucky, y no tiene reparo en demostrarlo, buscándole entre clases y dejándose ver con él en todas partes, aunque manteniendo el contacto físico a unos límites aceptables para no romper las normas de la escuela. Supone que no pueden ser la pareja más emocionante del mundo.  
Hodgins y Rollins siguen dedicándole miradas de burla en los pasillos, pero no se han vuelto a meter con él abiertamente, no desde la noche del baile. Y Rumlow ha estado yendo cada vez menos y menos al instituto, con lo que no ha sido un problema.

Pero Steve no suele pensar mucho en ninguno de esos chicos. Steve apenas puede pensar en algo que no sea Bucky, en cuándo van a tener algo de tiempo para robarle a todas las obligaciones que apenas les dejan respirar, en todas esas cosas que imagina mientras el profesor Visión llena la pizarra de fórmulas matemáticas que siempre se le resisten.

Dentro del coche, suena _Tonight tonight_ de Smashing Pumpkins –entre Bucky y Natasha, está haciendo un cursillo acelerado de cultura musical– y Steve baja la cremallera de los vaqueros de Bucky, que le está besando sexual y sucio, no se le ocurren otras palabras para la forma en que le penetra los labios con la lengua, profundo y lascivo, y vuelve a retirarla, una y otra vez, casi rítmico, como las oleadas del mar, y cuando Steve le envuelve la polla con la mano es él quien gime, porque está caliente y a punto y le hace querer más, no sabe exactamente qué, solo, más.

Bucky desliza la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos casi inmediatamente después, y han aprendido a coordinarse, a hacer eso, a tocarse como le gusta a cada uno, a encontrarse el ritmo, a correrse rápido como una descarga cuando lo necesitan y a alargarlo hasta la agonía cuando tienen tiempo y nunca tienen suficiente de estar de esa forma, sintiéndose, haciéndose sentir bien el uno al otro, compartiendo esa clase de intimidad.

En el coche, Steve deja que Bucky le lleve al orgasmo rápido y brutal, y hace lo mismo para él, se corren casi seguido, gruñendo el uno contra el otro, y después Bucky se deja caer atrás contra la puerta y le mira con los labios hinchados y las mejillas teñidas de color, los vaqueros desabrochados y la camiseta alzada hasta el pecho para no mancharla, el semen de los dos sobre su abdomen, y entorna los ojos, párpados un poco caídos, perezosos.

–Joder, Steve. Con esa cara de niño bueno, y tienes un peligro… Lo sabía, sabía que ibas a ser así, si te soltabas…

–¿Sí? ¿Lo sabías?

Porque Steve no está seguro de haberlo sabido él mismo, que iba a dejarse perder el control de esa forma y que no iba ni a importarle, que iba a estar colocado y borracho de lo que hacen él y Bucky. Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–Tenía la esperanza.

Se limpian tan bien como pueden con el paquete de pañuelos que Bucky tenía en su mochila, y Steve se despide de él hasta esa misma noche, conduce de vuelta a casa sin pensar en nada, cantando las canciones de la radio, disfrutando del blanco en su mente durante los escasos minutos que consigue hacerlo durar.

***

El problema es que todas las presiones de enviar las solicitudes a las universidades, más los exámenes que Steve aún no ha tomado, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus amigos ya tienen sus notas, más llevar el curso y el trabajo inacabable y la gestión del equipo, además de los entrenos y las competiciones, es que todo es como una avalancha de problemas que a veces amenaza con enterrarle y aplastarle. O así es como se siente.

Hay momentos de calma, claro. Cuando se hunde en el agua un poco fría de la piscina y el ruido desaparece durante esos segundos en que tarda en emerger y tomar aire, todos los músculos de su cuerpo despiertos y vivos, cualquier pensamiento dejado en un segundo plano. Cuando Sam le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le obliga a sacar la nariz de sus libros para los exámenes de acceso y a quedar para jugar a videojuegos en su casa. Cuando van todos al cine y se tiran palomitas en la cabeza entre risas ahogadas. 

Por otra parte, él y Peggy se han sentado a discutir sus posibilidades y han trazado un plan de acción juntos, cada paso detallado, y eso le ayuda. Una cosa tras otra, cada meta separada de las otras. Peggy le da ánimos, demuestra una fe en él que Steve pocas veces ha recibido de alguien que no fuera su propia madre. 

–Tienes tiempo para decidir lo que quieres hacer –le asegura, con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo, calidez en sus ojos oscuros–. Y sé que este proceso es estresante, pero en unos meses vas a tener una carta de aceptación, y a partir de ahí el mundo… se ensancha. 

–Gracias –le dice Steve, de todo corazón, por enésima vez, y da un sorbo del té negro que siempre le ofrece cuando va a su oficina, junto con unas galletas que Steve no ha visto en su vida en un supermercado y que está seguro que son británicas, y se siente mejor de verdad, porque a veces es difícil, creer que todo va a pasar, que esa época turbulenta va a quedar atrás en su vida.

Después están los malabares que él y Bucky tienen que hacer para robar momentos a la locura de la rutina, y esa sensación de que Steve no consigue llegar hasta donde debería con él, que no consigue arreglar todo lo que debería.

Bucky cena muchas noches en casa de Steve, a veces con su madre, otras los dos solos, y Steve no pregunta nunca, nunca sobre cómo están las cosas en su casa, pero siempre le ofrece que se quede a dormir. Entre semana, Bucky no acepta nunca, y durante el fin de semana, casi nunca, porque trabaja de viernes a domingo en el bar de Thor y llega a horas intempestivas y se niega a sacar a Steve de la cama o mucho menos a llevarse una llave con él.

–Tengo el taller de Dugan, donde no molesto a nadie. No me atosigues, Steve –le espeta por encima del hombro mientras se prepara la mochila para marcharse a trabajar, un viernes por la noche, vestido con un top de tirantes, pelo atado en lo alto de la cabeza y lápiz de ojos negros, sus vaqueros más ajustados y sus botas, un cinturón estilo punk bajo en las caderas, y Steve tiene un nudo en el pecho porque es su traje de batalla, es ese Bucky inaccesible que ríe demasiado alto y no se toma nada en serio y no es exactamente que estén peleando pero Steve casi tiene ganas de hacerlo.

–Si es porque crees que a mi madre va a importarle, no va a llegar hasta la mañana –dice, y quiere sonar calmado pero no puede decirse que tenga mucho éxito. 

Bucky se levanta, se coloca la tira de la mochila sobre el hombro, la chaqueta en la otra mano, y Steve va a llevarle al trabajo quiera o no, porque está lejos, es de noche y Bucky trabaja muchísimo, _demasiado_ , y hace demasiado frío para pasearse por las calles de esa forma.

–Te he dicho que me dejes respirar, Steve…

–Respira tanto como quieras, pero no quiero que tengas que irte solo andando hasta el taller a las cuatro de la madrugada cuando podrías coger el coche y…

–… Joder, Steve, ¿de verdad tienes que discutir por todo? ¿O a lo mejor lo que te preocupa es que _no_ me vaya al taller?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Steve, frío de golpe, porque le ha entendido perfectamente bien. Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–Quiero decir lo que quiero decir. A lo mejor quieres asegurarte de que estoy aquí, contigo, y no en la cama de alguien más… 

–Si es lo que quieres, irte con otras personas, yo no voy a intentar detenerte –dice Steve, y la saliva se le convierte en cuchillas cuando traga, pero intenta que Bucky no le arrastre a su terreno, porque no lo entiende, de dónde ha salido eso, no es capaz de ver cómo han llegado a ese punto.

Bucky solo resopla con desdén, desviando la mirada antes de mostrar una versión más cruel y más falsa de su media sonrisa.

–Que te jodan, Steve, mierda, eres imposible –dice, escupiendo las palabras, y Steve se da cuenta de que sí, estaban discutiendo, en el momento en que cierra la puerta de la calle tras él y le deja allí plantando sin ni idea de qué ha pasado pero tan caliente que podría echar humo.

***

Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada cuando el móvil de Steve cobra vida con un zumbido sobre la mesilla de noche y la pantalla ilumina la habitación. 

Steve tantea con la mano a ciegas, buscando el móvil y las gafas al mismo tiempo, y tiene que parpadear unas cuantas veces para enfocar y ver el mensaje con claridad. Es de Bucky. “Buenas noches”. Solo eso. Dos palabras cargadas de tantos significados que el cerebro enmarañado de Steve no sabe qué hacer con ellos.

Suspira y se frota los ojos con las puntas de los dedos. No puede hacer eso en ese momento pero mucho menos puede volver a dormirse. Busca el nombre de Bucky en su pantalla de contactos y le llama, y apenas oye un timbre que se interrumpe y da paso a la voz de Bucky:

–¿Steve? Pensaba que estarías durmiendo. 

No está susurrando. No tiene por qué, en un taller vacío sin más calefacción que un radiador minúsculo. Y siempre tiende a gritar un poco de más, después de horas trabajando en el bar, donde el volumen de la música es para destrozarle los tímpanos a cualquiera. 

– _Estaba_ durmiendo –replica Steve, ronco y, para qué negarlo, un poco rencoroso, no porque le importe mucho haberse despertado, pero sigue enfadado con Bucky–. No necesitaba que me enviaras ninguna prueba de que te has ido al taller tú solo, Buck. Esto no funciona así.

Está cabreado. Está más cabreado de lo que él mismo pensaba. Y Bucky debe de intuirlo, porque el silencio al otro lado de la línea es tan tenso que habla por sí solo.

–Y sé perfectamente que a veces me pongo capullo, y sé que soy mandón y que me enfado cuando las cosas no se hacen a mi manera, pero no estoy intentando ser controlador contigo, no necesito saber qué haces a cada momento y mucho menos con quién, y estoy seguro de que no vas a irte con nadie más a mis espaldas, que el día que quieras hacerlo me lo dirás a la cara, y no creo que esté siendo idiota porque sé que no eres ni un cobarde ni un mentiroso, así que no hace falta. Esto. El mensaje. No hace falta. 

Cundo termina de hablar solo puede oír su propia respiración, agitada. Se ha incorporado en la cama sin ni darse cuenta, y está frunciéndole el ceño a su armario en la penumbra de su dormitorio. Pasan unos cuantos segundos en los que nadie dice nada, y Bucky es el primero en romper el silencio. 

–¿Steve?

–Dime.

–No tengo ni idea de si me estás echando una bronca o te estás disculpando.

–Yo tampoco –admite Steve, y el cabreo no se ha disipado del todo pero ha quemado lo suficiente con ese discurso para empezar a sentirse un poco ridículo–. Un poco de las dos, creo.

–Vale, de acuerdo. Me parece… _bien_ – dice Bucky–. Mmm. Me he puesto muy gilipollas antes. Quería que me dejaras en paz y… No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo, Steve, contigo, ¿vale?

Steve tampoco no tiene ni idea de qué está haciendo. Él también espera que Bucky se dé cuenta de que en realidad es aburrido y de que su mejor cualidad es tener tan mal carácter que se enfrenta a todo solo por cabezonería. No sabe qué hará si algún día se le termina la mala leche, pero por lo visto tiene reservas de sobras.

No se lo dice a Bucky. No está seguro de que pueda permitirse enseñar sus propias dudas, en ese momento.

–No es que tenga mucho donde comparar, pero de momento me gusta lo que estás haciendo. Casi siempre.

Bucky resopla al otro lado de la línea, y Steve se pregunta si ha conseguido ni que llegue a esbozar una sonrisa. Probablemente no. No puede decirse que a esas horas esté muy chistoso. Ni a esas ni a ninguna.

–Eh, Steve.

–¿Mmm?

–¿Aún quieres que venga a tu casa?

Es Steve el que sonríe en medio de la oscuridad. Necesita tener a Bucky allí. Sentirle, sentir que es real, que están bien.

–Dame diez minutos y paso a recogerte yo con el coche.

Hay una pequeña pausa en la que casi piensa que van a volver a discutir, pero Bucky exhala en su oído como si se vaciara entero.

–De acuerdo. 

***

Cuando Steve llega al taller con el coche, Bucky le está esperando apoyado contra la persiana metálica, chaqueta abrochada hasta arriba y una bufanda azul enrollada alrededor del cuello, pelo recogido en un moño alto. Está tan guapo que cuando sube al coche, a Steve se le olvida que acaban de pelearse y aún están en terreno delicado y se inclina para besarle, atrayéndole por la chaqueta. 

Bucky inhala contra él, tensándose, y por un momento Steve se pregunta si ha cometido un error –si debería haberle avisado de lo que iba a hacer, ser algo menos agresivo y no lanzarse encima de él–, pero entonces los dedos helados de Bucky se posan sobre su nuca y sus labios se separan y se están besando, Bucky se está deshaciendo contra él, atrayéndole con una cierta urgencia, y es Steve el que termina por echarse atrás y volver a su asiento, porque tiene el motor y los faros encendidos y el coche aún no se ha calentado del todo y echa de menos su cama.

–No volvamos a hacerlo en el coche –susurra Steve, y Bucky asiente, pasándose una mano por el pelo y desviando la vista.

–Sí, no, claro. Vamos.

Sigue sin parecer cómodo. Apoya la mejilla sobre un puño cerrado, recostado contra la ventanilla, como si fuera a dormirse allí mismo, y no se molesta ni en juguetear con la radio. 

Steve pasa una mano entre los asientos para ponérsela sobre el muslo, y Bucky entrelaza los dedos con los suyos.

Cuando llegan a su casa, Steve se ha despejado –son las cinco de la madrugada, y esa es la hora a la que su cuerpo está acostumbrado a despertarse–, y el estómago le está gritando que necesita el desayuno.

–Sube tú, yo voy a comer algo primero –le dice a Bucky, que se encoge de hombros.

–Yo también tengo hambre.

Terminan por prepararse boles enormes de leche con cereales y sentarse a comerlos en el sofá con la tele de fondo, viendo reposiciones de los Simpsons, y después, cuando acaban de comer, los dos están tan cansados que ni se esfuerzan en moverse. Steve termina tumbado de espaldas, con Bucky tirado prácticamente encima de él, oído contra su pecho, una mano anclada en su cadera.

–Eres un imbécil, Barnes, un imbécil de cuidado –susurra Steve, y esa vez, siente la vibración suave de la risa de Bucky en todo el cuerpo.

–Y tú un capullo. Estamos empatados, ¿no?

–Sí. Supongo que sí.

Se duermen de esa forma, respiraciones acompasadas y el pelo de Bucky haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

***

–Eh, tío, has visto… Porno lésbico, en el insti…

–¿Vas a ponerlo en Facebook?

–Sí, tío…

Steve no estaba prestando atención a las conversaciones que se producen a su alrededor durante los minutos antes de que la profesora Martinelli llegue al taller de Arte, ocupado con colocar su material para la clase, la paleta, pinceles, agua que ha ido a buscar en el grifo al final del aula, el lienzo de acuarelas que pretendían ser su antigua calle en Brooklyn, en tonos terrosos, grises, amarillos, el retazo de cielo que contempló durante horas y horas desde la ventana de su habitación. 

Es más el tono, que las palabras en sí, lo que le arranca de su estado de concentración, en el que necesita meterse para pintar algo medio decente. Tumba la cabeza y ve a uno de los chicos de la clase, de esos que están allí porque creen que Arte significa aprobar sin hacer nada, rodeado de otros, todos mirando lo que supone que debe ser un móvil.

Kate está intentando abrirse paso, diciendo:

–Dame eso, Kev, eres asqueroso. Y que sepas que es ilegal, hacer fotos de alguien sin su consentimiento…

America lo está mirando todo con los brazos cruzados desde su taburete, expresión fría, casi divertida.

–Kev, voy a coger ese móvil, lo voy a romper, y después te lo vas a comer, como no le hagas caso a Kate –le grita desde su punta de la clase.

–Sí, claro, ya te gustaría, este móvil vale más que tu casa entera –responde Kevin, con un coro de risas fieles.

Las piernas de Steve parecen funcionar sin que su cerebro tenga ni que intervenir.

–Es un cumplido, chicas, estáis buenas… Dejarnos mirar es lo mínimo que podéis hacer, ¿no? Ya que pasáis de los tíos… –le está diciendo uno de los chicos a Kate cuando llega a la alzada del grupo. Ella sacude la cabeza y resopla, y después intenta abrirse paso entre ellos, pero uno le sujeta el brazo. 

–Eh, joder, no te pongas así de histérica… No puedes tocarle el móvil a Kevin, es suyo. Sabes que puede denunciarte, ¿no?

Steve le coge la muñeca al que está tocando a Kate, y el chico le mira con cara de asco.

–Tío, Rogers, tú no te metas, ¿vale? Aquí no pintas nada…

–Kate y America son mis amigas, y las estáis molestando. Borra esa foto, Kevin.

–¿O qué, Rogers? ¿Vas a chivarte a la profe? ¿Vas a echarte a llorar? –canturrea el tal Kev, lleno de burla, y después, por lo bajo, compartiendo risitas con los otros–. Marica.

Steve se permite esbozar una pequeña sonrisa irónica antes de alzar la cabeza hacia él. 

No es la primera vez que le llaman eso. 

No, no. Si eres pequeño y tienes que perderte cursos enteros de clases de Educación Física y quedarte sentado en el recreo porque eres asmático, con lo que arrastras un inhalador a todas partes –cuántas veces tuvo que saltar en medio de un círculo mientras chicos que le sacaban una cabeza se lo pasaban del uno al otro y reían, crueles, humillándole–, además de llevar gafas y, por si todo eso no fuera poco, te lo buscas aún más dibujando en un cuaderno a todas horas, entonces está claro en la mentalidad colectiva de los niños: eres marica. Eres débil, no eres un hombre _de verdad_. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo. O quizás ni sabían qué estaban diciendo, al principio. Pero lo saben ahora, y la palabra escuece como siempre en el centro del pecho de Steve, vuelve a ser bajito y escuálido por unos segundos.

El chico al que aún tiene cogido del brazo no lo espera, cuando se lo retuerce para que se aparte y le deje paso, se inclina hacia adelante con un grito indignado, “Rogers, qué coño haces”. Nadie lo espera nunca, que juegue sucio, que pelee. Pero uno no puede pasarse la vida perdiendo peleas callejeras y refriegas de patio sin aprender unos cuantos trucos.

Kevin parece alarmado, cuando se planta ante él, y sus amigos están dubitativos, rodeándoles pero incapaces de decidir si tocarle es una buena idea o no.

–Tío, Rogers, te he dicho que nos dejes en paz –protesta el tal Kevin, intentando ponerse el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y tropezando hacia atrás cuando intenta bajarse del taburete–. ¿Estás tarado o qué?

Steve le atrapa por la camiseta antes de que caiga.

–¿Qué? ¿No tienes ganas de volver a llamarme _marica_ a la cara? Porque lo soy. Soy marica. Y no sabes la de ganas que tengo de romperte la cara.

Steve se oye a sí mismo hablar, bajo y brutal, y el tal Kevin intenta soltarse de su puño cerrado y no tocarle al mismo tiempo, lo que no le está funcionando muy bien. Alguno de los lumbreras de sus amigos parece darse cuenta de que son más que él, y le da un empujón, fuerte, que le hace trastabillar hacia el lado. Otro le pone la zancadilla, y Steve termina en el suelo, pero se lleva al tal Kevin con él. 

Hay gritos y unos momentos de confusión en que él y Kevin forcejean, Steve para cogerle el móvil y Kevin para incorporarse, y después alguien está gritando “¡Martinelli!”, y todo el mundo está intentando simular que no hacía nada pero Steve sigue agarrado a Kevin, y la voz de la profesora Martinelli se alza por encima de las otras, pidiéndoles que se separen todos de una vez y expliquen qué ha pasado.

Un par de chicas de la clase que han visto toda la escena intervienen.

–Kevin se estaba pasando con Kate y America, y a Rogers se le ha ido la olla y ha empezado a pegarle –dice una de ellas, mirándole con aprensión, y Steve disimula una mueca contra el dorso de su mano, porque sí, claro, es una manera de contarlo. 

–Kevin me ha tomado una foto sin mi consentimiento, me ha dicho que su móvil vale más que su casa entera, y después ha llamado “marica” a Rogers –interviene America, impasible.

–¡Esta loca me ha _pegado_! –se queja uno de los chicos, el que ha tocado a Kate antes, frotándose el brazo–. Rogers me ha retorcido el brazo y ella me ha pegado.

Steve echa una mirada a America, que está sentada en un taburete como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. No se ha ni alborotado el pelo.

–¿Es verdad? –pregunta la profesora Martinelli, que parece más y más incrédula por momentos.

América se encoge de hombros.

–Sí.

Terminan en el despacho del director junto a Kevin, que se sienta unas sillas apartado de ellos, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el torso. Tiene que dolerle. Steve le ha dado un rodillazo mientras intentaba cogerle el móvil. No ha sido aposta, pero no puede decir que se arrepienta en lo más mínimo.

–Verás cuando mi padre se entere de esto, Chávez. Y tú, Rogers. Van a expulsaros a los dos, no tendríais ni que estar aquí.

–Eh, capullo –le dice America, y le lanza el móvil. 

Kevin, que claramente no es muy hábil, tiene que hacer un par de malabares en el aire para atraparlo, y Steve casi se decepciona cuando por fin lo consigue, pero tampoco quiere que America se meta en más problemas.

Baja la cabeza y disimula la sonrisa que lucha por aflorarle a los labios bajo un carraspeo.

La puerta se abre, y los dos se relajan cuando el director Fury hace pasar a Kevin a su despacho primero.

America resopla, se hunde en la silla.

–Joder, Rogers, lo llevas _fatal_ , ¿eh?

–¿El qué? –pregunta, un poco estúpido, y America ríe.

–Es verdad que se te ha ido un poco la olla cuando te ha llamado “marica”. Aunque me ha gustado mucho el discurso de antes de pegarle. “Sí, lo soy, y voy a partirte la cara”. Muy peliculero.

Puede que Steve y America estén en el mismo grupo de amigos, pero es la primera vez que hablan más o menos de verdad. Steve se permite esbozar una sonrisa.

–Qué quieres que te diga. Tengo más experiencia de la que me gustaría con esa clase de matones. Alguien tiene que pararles los pies de vez en cuando, o tienden a creerse que pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana.

–Y tienes que ser tú, ¿no? Me da que tienes un complejo de héroe del tamaño de esos hombros tuyos.

–Claro. Dice la chica que ha venido a ayudarme en la pelea, ha ido a por el tío que ha tocado a su novia, y se ha olvidado del todo de mencionarla ante Martinelli.

America pone los ojos en blanco.

–Va en serio, no necesito que los chicos como tú vengan a rescatarme. Puede que sepas algo de matones, pero yo llevo más años siendo _yo_. Probablemente no se han metido contigo por las mismas cosas que conmigo. 

–No, probablemente no –admite Steve–. Sigue contando para algo, que no me quede callado ante las cosas que me parecen injustas, ¿no?

–Bueno. Ha valido la pena solo para ver como Kevin casi se mea en los pantalones delante de todos sus amigos –termina por decir America, y alza un puño de lado, sin ni mirarle. Steve hace chocar el suyo con el de America con suavidad, y está de acuerdo en que ha valido la pena, incluso cuando Fury le pone una falta de comportamiento grave por pelear.

–Y por supuesto constará en su expediente –le dice, mirándole con dureza con su único ojo, y Steve intenta con todas sus fuerzas no fijarse en su parche porque está seguro de que sería de mala educación que le pillara mirándoselo fijamente.

–Sí, señor.

–En este instituto no solucionamos los problemas con violencia, Rogers –sigue–. Dicho eso, entiendo que ha actuado defendiendo a dos compañeras, así que lo consideraré circunstancias atenuantes y no le mandaré el resto del día suspendido a casa. Pero la próxima vez será una semana entera de expulsión.

–Sí, señor. Gracias, señor.

Fury le mira unos segundos más, como si intentara adivinar si Steve habla en serio o le está tomando el pelo, y al final le señala la puerta.

–Ahora, fuera de mi vista. 

A la hora de la comida, Bucky le encuentra sentado en su sitio habitual, tras el muro bajo de la biblioteca, sentado en el suelo, auriculares puestos con la lista de reproducción que le hizo para él, la cual ha ido tomando proporciones absurdas desde que empezaron a salir, y su cuaderno de dibujo en el regazo. No es que esté intentando esconderse, pero tenía ganas de estar un rato a solas.

A Steve le saca de su ensimismamiento el _plof_ de algún tipo de paquete cayendo a su lado sobre la hierba, y tiene que parpadear unas cuantas veces para que en su mente se registre la idea de que lo que está viendo es un bocadillo. Que alguien le ha traído un bocadillo. Bucky, que le mira con la mochila colgada de un hombro, la chaqueta abierta, una mano sobre la cadera. Vuelve a llevar el cinturón estilo punk sobre los vaqueros negros, y distrae a Steve por un segundo. Solo un segundo. 

–¿Quieres compañía? 

Steve se encoge de hombros.

–Sí, claro.

Se abstiene de decir que _siempre_ quiere la compañía de Bucky porque no quiere sonar cursi y tampoco no quiere sonar demasiado dependiente, después de la discusión del otro día aún fresca, pero es la verdad.

–¿Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado?

–Algo he oído, Kate se lo estaba contando a todos en la mesa de la cafetería…

–Y no habrás venido a decirme lo estúpido que soy, ¿no? Porque no estoy de humor…

–Nah. 

Bucky se deja caer a su lado sobre la hierba, y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, y Steve se quita los auriculares y se deja caer contra él, enterrando el rostro contra el calor de su cuerpo.

–Hace demasiado frío para estar aquí fuera –protesta Bucky, y probablemente no es casualidad que justo en ese momento, Steve acabe de enterrar la punta helada de su nariz en la calidez de su cuello. Steve ríe contra él.

–Se supone que es tu trabajo calentarme…

Siente la vibración de la risa de Bucky contra él.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Mi trabajo? Qué te crees que soy, tu estufa person… mmm, _joder, Steve_ …

Steve ha empezado a besarle el cuello, lengua, labios, solo un poquito de dientes, como sabe que a Bucky le gusta. No hay un porqué, solo lo bien que le hace sentir hacerlo.

–¿Qué? ¿Mejor? –pregunta contra su oído, y siente el estremecimiento de Bucky.

–Ahora, además de helado, estoy cachondo en la escuela, muchas gracias Steve… joder, suerte que con este frío no hay manera de que se me levante…

–Podemos trabajar en ello –murmura Steve, succionándole el lóbulo, y Bucky termina por tumbar la cabeza y atraparle los labios entre los suyos y se besan hasta que el frío les gana la batalla y vuelven al interior de la escuela. 

Se sientan con el resto de sus amigos en la mesa de la cafetería, y America le dedica un saludo irónico, con un dedo en la frente, pero el resto están enfrascados en hacer deberes o jugar con sus móviles y no les prestan mucha atención. Steve lo agradece, porque sigue sin estar de un humor muy sociable. De toda formas, se siente algo mejor cuando desenvuelve el bocadillo que Bucky le ha traído y descubre que estaba hambriento. 

Bucky se saca un libro de la mochila, con los bordes arrugados y las tapas llenas de líneas blancas, páginas amarillentas, y se echa con la cabeza en el muslo de Steve, tumbado en el banco, para leerlo. Steve le pasa la mano por el pelo por debajo de la mesa, y si no fuera porque tiene entrenamiento, ese día se saltaría la última clase para llevarse a Bucky a su habitación y hacer cualquier cosa con él. Probablemente echarse una siesta. O puede que algo más. Casi seguro que algo más.

–¿ _La Historia Interminable_? –pregunta, leyendo el título del libro, y Bucky lo baja para mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Del revés, queda gracioso.

–No te rías.

–No me estoy riendo. Me encantaba la peli, de pequeño.

–El libro es un poco distinto –explica Bucky–. Hay dos partes separadas, y la segunda es extraña y un poco pesada y a veces me la salto, pero lo leí cuando tenía diez años y me gusta releer mis partes favoritas… No sé si es extraño, pero a veces me gusta releer libros porque ya sé qué va a pasar, y tengo ganas de leer exactamente eso porque sé que va a gustarme…

–Tiene sentido, para mí –admite Steve, y las líneas entre las cejas de Bucky desaparecen cuando le sonríe y vuelve a concentrarse en el libro.

Cuando el timbre que anuncia el final de la hora de comer y el inicio de las últimas clases del día suena, estridente, Bucky le pasa un brazo por los hombros, le acompaña hasta su taquilla y le da un beso en la sien antes de soltarle. 

Steve siente como le sube el calor a las mejillas, y quiere que siga tocándole, pero no es el momento, así que lo disimula bajando la mirada a su mochila abierta, que está balanceando sobre su muslo, un poco alzado.

–Eh, Steve –le dice Bucky, apoyado contra la taquilla, brazos cruzados.

–¿Qué?

–Estás como una cabra –dice, mordiéndose el labio para no echar a reír–. Me encanta que estés como una cabra.

–No sé, Buck –admite Steve, por primera vez, inclinándose hacia él porque es una conversación más o menos privada, aunque nadie les está prestando mucha atención de todas formas–. No digo que ese tío no mereciera que alguien le pusiera un poco en su sitio, pero sabes por qué he explotado, ¿no?

Bucky tira de su sudadera, atrayéndole hacia él y acariciándole con los nudillos al mismo tiempo, y Steve se pregunta cómo tardaron _tanto_ en enrollarse porque han sido táctiles desde el primer día, desde incluso antes de empezar a confiar el uno en el otro intentaron hacerse sentir bien a través del contacto físico. O quizás, a un nivel instintivo, siempre confiaron el uno en el otro. No tiene ni idea. No tiene ni idea de qué le está pasando, con Bucky, solo sabe que nada antes ha sido tan maravilloso, tan perfecto, tan _correcto_ , nunca antes ha estado enamorado pero no necesita vivir más años para saber que nunca volverá a ser así con nadie más, que no quiere a nadie más.

–Que le den por culo, Steve, a él y a todos los que tengan algo que decir de ti –susurra Bucky, arrugando la tela de su sudadera bajo la mano–. Estoy orgulloso de mi novio, por si no te ha quedado claro. 

Steve baja la mirada, intentando disimular que está volviendo a sonrojarse.

–Eres un ñoño, Barnes –replica, con una sonrisa de complicidad–. Tanta fama y a la hora de la verdad, nada, solo querías llamarme tu “novio” y cogerme de la mano por los pasillos y…

Bucky tira de él y le da un beso allí mismo que les gana la reprobación del profesor Lang, que parece aún más incómodo que ellos y les dice, en tono más o menos razonable, “venga, chicos, no me hagáis esto”, como si él también tuviera miedo de terminar metido en problemas si aparece uno de los “mayores” por detrás. Steve de verdad no entiende cómo ese hombre terminó siendo profesor.

–¿Decías? –pregunta Bucky en voz baja cuando el profesor Lang desaparece dentro del taller, mordiéndose el labio y mirándole como si estuvieran solos en su habitación y no en medio de la escuela, rodeados de otros alumnos, y Steve cierra la taquilla con un golpe contundente.

–Mantengo mi postura, Barnes. Un ñoño.

Bucky sonríe, un brillo en su mirada.

–Verás cuando te pille. Vas a tragarte esas palabras.

–Si solo van a ser palabras…

La sonrisa de Bucky se ensancha aún más, y la risa se le escapa y Steve no puede evitarlo, él también rompe a reír, algo de la tensión de todo el día liberándose.

–Vale, esto se me da fatal.

–Pero a mí se me da muy, _muy_ bien –susurra Bucky antes de irse y. Sí. Puede que a Steve le haya salido la jugada al revés, pero si Bucky va a cumplir todas las promesas que están en sus ojos cuando le dedica una última mirada descarada por encima del hombro, es verdad que no se arrepiente de nada.

***

Cuando Steve llega al pequeño local que Natasha le indicó en su mensaje, ella ya está sentada en una mesa al fondo, sorbiendo café con leche de una taza y mirando su móvil. Lleva la mitad del pelo recogida hacia arriba y la otra le cae sobre el rostro en bucles grandes, y ya le está creciendo más allá de la barbilla. 

Steve se detiene un momento a mirar las opciones de la pizarra tras la barra, y se decide por un café americano y dos trozos del pastel de chocolate que lleva hasta la mesa. Natasha esboza una sonrisa afilada en cuanto ve el plato que deja ante ella.

–Vaya, para que luego vuelvas a decirme que no sabes cómo camelarte a una chica. _Chocolate_.

Corta un trozo y se lo lleva a la boca con placer, y Steve aparta la vista de sus labios pintados de morado y le da un sorbo a su café.

La relación entre él y Natasha cambió un poco, después de esa fiesta en que las cosas se les fueron de las manos. Decidieron que iban a intentar mantener una relación de amistad, pero que no iban a volver a dejarse llevar como esa noche. Básicamente, Natasha se lo pidió. Dijo que no se arrepentía, pero que era mejor no volver a repetirlo porque solo iban a terminar por volver a liar las cosas. Steve estuvo de acuerdo. Puede que hubiera estado de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que ella hubiera propuesto, si va a ser sincero, pero esa decisión simplifica mucho las cosas, las categoriza: Bucky es su novio, y Natasha es su amiga. Los límites son fáciles de respetar, de esa forma.

Además, él y Natasha han empezado a verse fuera de la cafetería. A tener una verdadera relación de amigos y no solo de compañeros de trabajo que se enrollan de vez en cuando. Steve está dispuesto a tomar lo que pueda, a aceptar que no van a seguir conociéndose de forma física y que su relación no va a ser romántica pero a conocer tan bien como pueda a Natasha, a saber quién es fuera del trabajo, a compartir todo lo que pueda con ella. Es el mejor compromiso al que ha podido llegar con él mismo.

Pero ese no es el motivo por el cual esa tarde le cuenta lo que le ha ocurrido en la escuela, mientras comen pastel y beben café en ese local pequeño en el que tienen puestas canciones alternativas un poco deprimentes que de alguna forma le van a la perfección al tiempo gris y frío del exterior. El motivo por el que se lo cuenta es porque Natasha sigue haciendo mil preguntas indiscretas, y porque siempre es fácil, abrirse a ella.

–No echo de menos el instituto –dice Natasha cuando Steve termina, apurando los restos de chocolate de su cuchara antes de dejarla en el plato.

Steve ríe, seco.

–Me imagino que no. ¿Era igual? ¿Para ti?

–No –responde Natasha, con una sonrisa un poco melancólica–. En el instituto yo era… otra persona distinta. Intentaba proyectar una imagen de perfección, y de alguna forma la hice tan mía que me la empecé a creer. 

Steve asiente. No es tan distinto de lo que le dijo Bucky la primera vez que estuvo en su casa, cuando hablaron de qué personaje de X–Men les gustaría ser y Bucky eligió a Mística para poder ser alguien distinto cuando quisiera. A Steve no se le ha ocurrido nunca intentar ser otra persona. Ha llevado su propia identidad, sus defectos, como un escudo, en alto. Puede que tampoco sea manera de vivir, estar siempre a la defensiva.

–¿Y ahora? –pregunta Steve con suavidad, porque le interesa de verdad la respuesta que Natasha pueda darle, como si quizás estuviera escondiendo la clave de equilibrar lo que muestras al mundo y lo que eres de verdad, dejarlo salir sin que la realidad o la malicia o el juicio de otras personas lo corrompan.

Natasha se encoge de hombros, en un gesto de incerteza poco característico de ella.

–No lo sé. No sé si alguna vez voy a decidir que he encontrado quién soy de verdad o voy a estar siempre buscando, pero… me gusta, el lugar donde estoy ahora –dice, atrapándose el labio inferior un momento bajo los dientes de manera pensativa–. No quiero que pienses que es superficial, pero es liberador, vestirme de maneras distintas, poder ponerme vaqueros rotos y zapatillas con cordones de arcoíris, o un vestido corto y ajustado, o maquillaje de los colores que me apetezcan, no para mejorar mi aspecto ni nada, solo para gustarme, para sentirme a gusto con quien necesito ser ese día… Expresar lo que esté dentro con el exterior… No lo había hecho nunca, antes. No sé si puedes entenderlo.

–¿Por qué no? –pregunta Steve, y con cualquier otra persona estaría a punto para erizarse, para oír un menosprecio hacia él y ofenderse y protestar, pero es Natasha, y es tan fácil, sonreír, decir lo que está pensando–. No vas a decirme que es porque soy un chico…

Natasha se echa hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la pared, con una sonrisa.

–No, no es por eso. Es porque tú no pareces el tipo de persona que necesita expresarse de esa forma.

–Tienes razón. Normalmente me expreso a gritos. O con los puños, cuando las cosas se ponen muy mal –replica Steve, seco, y Natasha entorna los ojos.

–Puedes simular ser un tío insensible lo que quieras conmigo. Te conozco. Y he visto esos dibujos que haces.

Steve terminó por enseñarle algunos de uno de sus cuadernos, cuando Natasha mostró interés por lo que hacía un día en la cafetería. Puede que Steve sea reticente a mostrar ciertas partes de él mismo, pero no suele tener demasiados reparos en que otra gente vea lo que dibuja. No si sabe que van a hacerlo con una mirada abierta, y no solo para condenarle o decirle que está perdiendo el tiempo –como han hecho algunos de sus profesores en el pasado, sin que él les pidiera la opinión. Y sabía que, le gustaran o no, Natasha sería franca con él. 

–¿Crees que dibujar me hace “sensible”? –pregunta Steve, alzando una ceja, porque ha oído ese argumento tantas veces que está harto hasta la náusea.

Natasha no le da tregua ni en eso.

–¿Qué tiene de malo, ser sensible? Significa que estás atento a lo que te rodea, que te afecta. Creo que todos lo somos, en el fondo, de una forma u otra.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –claudica Steve, alzando las manos a los lados–. En todo caso, creo que sé qué quieres decir. Es importante, la imagen que tenemos de nosotros mismos.

Steve aparta a un lado el plato, y es algo en lo que no ha vuelto a pensar, pero le viene a la cabeza en ese momento, y parece adecuado mencionarlo:

–¿Te acuerdas de cuando me dejaste pintalabios? –dice, tocándose los labios con el índice y esperando no hacer la conversación extraña aludiendo a cuando se besaron, pero de verdad no quiere tener que enterrar esa parte de su relación como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, tratarla como un tabú. Espera que Natasha esté de acuerdo con él.

–Me acuerdo –responde ella, sonriendo, y Steve se relaja un poco.

–Me enseñaste cómo me quedaba. Y… me gustó. No sé por qué. Me hizo feliz.

En parte fue por lo íntimo del gesto, que Natasha le pasara la pintura de sus propios labios, llevar algo de ella encima. Pero si hubiera sido solo por eso, no habría sacado el tema. Fue algo más. Verse un poco ridículo y tan distinto, con algo tan simple como un poco de pintalabios. Casi… _bonito_. Justo lo contrario de lo que un chico tendría que ser. Steve no se ha sentido así muchas veces en la vida. Ahora se siente alto y grande a veces, y es una sensación poderosa, pero no tiene nada que ver con considerarse algo –alguien– que otra persona podría encontrar atractivo, o visualmente estético, o deseable. No sabe exactamente qué. 

–Tienes unos labios preciosos. Y el color los resalta –responde Natasha, con suficiente seriedad para que Steve baje la mirada y apure el último sorbo de su café solo para tener algo que hacer.

–Ahora solo quieres ver cómo me sonrojo –protesta.

–No, lo he dicho porque es verdad –dice Natasha, y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa traviesa–. Pero lo de que te sonrojes con tanta facilidad es un plus. 

Cuando salen de la cafetería, Natasha le lleva a una librería donde encargó un libro unos días atrás, y Steve rebusca en la caja de ofertas de segunda mano y termina por comprar un par de libros que están en bastante buen estado, uno de fantasía y otro de ciencia-ficción. Solo porque, bueno. Bucky se pasa el día en su casa de todas formas, y ya prácticamente ha terminado con su librería entera, que, Steve tiene que admitir, es bastante raquítica.

Se despiden con un abrazo, y Steve se permite inspirar el olor almizclado del perfume de Natasha en su pelo antes de separarse. Si Natasha lo nota, tiene la delicadez de disimularlo.

***

Steve lleva tanto rato con la cabeza metida en el libro de física que las fórmulas empiezan a confundirse las unas con las otras y las sienes le laten con un principio de migraña que le empieza en las cervicales, y se quita las gafas un segundo para frotarse los ojos. Es como si se le hubiera metido arena dentro.

Bucky lleva rato sentado en la silla de su escritorio, leyendo uno de los libros que Steve compró la semana pasada bajo el halo de luz amarillento de la lamparilla, auriculares puestos y piernas cruzadas. El libro se llama _El juego de Ender_ , y Steve no tiene ni idea de si es bueno pero a juzgar por la velocidad con que Bucky lo está devorando, a pesar de lo grueso que es, tiene que ser apasionante. 

Steve no se da cuenta de que lleva rato observando a Bucky leer hasta que éste alza la vista de su libro, haciendo rodar los hombros y tirando del cable de los auriculares para quitárselos, y le sonríe. 

–Eh, ¿quieres hacer una pausa? 

–Sí, lo necesito –asiente Steve, y cierra el libro y lo deja sobre la mesilla de noche, se quita las gafas y las deja con cuidado al lado–. Dime, ¿tú no tendrías que estudiar _algo_?

Bucky se encoge de hombros con desgana. Lleva un par de meses sin faltar a la escuela, pero sigue durmiendo en la parte trasera de las clases siempre que tiene ocasión y saltándose el laboratorio de Zola, y Steve solo le ha visto entregar un par de trabajos, mientras que él siempre está nadando en proyectos, redacciones, comentarios de texto, informes de laboratorio. Bucky sigue paseando por la escuela como si ya no perteneciera allí, y es algo que suele preocupar a Steve. En ese momento, incluso llega a irritarle un poco. 

–No me pongas esa cara, Steve –protesta Bucky, que está haciendo algo con el portátil. Poniendo música. Algo suave y relajante.

–No sé cómo esperas aprobar algo si no te molestas en abrir un solo libro…

–A lo mejor no espero aprobar nada –le corta Bucky, alzando las cejas.

–¿No? Y entonces por qué te molestas en quedar con Tony varias tardes a la semana…

–Steve. Espacio personal. Ya lo hemos hablado.

Es verdad. Lo han hablado antes, y Steve tiene que respetarlo aunque en ese momento tenga que morderse la lengua, hacerlo literalmente, para cortar el torrente de palabras que quiere salirle de dentro. 

–Ven aquí, anda –dice Bucky, suavizando el tono de voz, y la cama se hunde cuando se sube de rodillas, una mano en la nuca de Steve, pulgar masajeando–. ¿Te apetece?

–Tú qué crees –dice Steve, y algo se le suelta en el pecho, del que se le escapa una sonrisa suave. 

No es solo que esté tenso por los exámenes, ni que tenga los hombros cargados de pasar horas sentado y con la cabeza inclinada sobre libros y apuntes. Es que, desde que empezó a entrenar con el equipo de natación, tiene la espalda eternamente agarrotada.

–Pero no tienes que hacerlo –dice, aunque ya se está derritiendo bajo las manos de Bucky, que pasan por encima de su camiseta tanteando, resiguiendo músculos como si quisiera familiarizarse con ellos.

–Ya sé que no –replica Bucky–. Pero quiero hacerlo.

–Mmmm –es la respuesta súper inteligente de Steve, porque Bucky ha encontrado un nudo bajando por su escápula y cuando ha presionado sobre él le ha recorrido una punzada que, de alguna forma, queda a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer.

–Esto, fuera –dice Bucky, tirando del borde de su camiseta, y Steve no se hace rogar, se pasa la camiseta por la cabeza y la tira a las pies de la cama mientras Bucky abre el cajón de su mesilla de noche para sacar el bote de crema hidratante que Steve utiliza porque tiene la piel muy seca y por _ningún_ otro motivo.

Las manos de Bucky son cálidas cuando se posan sobre su piel desnuda, y le tocan con seguridad, hábiles y gentiles al mismo tiempo, trabajándole los músculos, amasándoselos.  
Steve se deja hacer. Cierra los ojos y ve las letras del libro de texto tras los párpados, ve los colores de la música subiendo y bajando. Mmmm. Puede que lleve demasiadas horas despierto, demasiados días sobreviviendo a base de café. Un día más, se dice. Un día más y la pesadilla habrá terminado, y solo quedarán siete días más para las vacaciones de Navidad.

En ese momento, su cerebro es una maraña incoherente y su cuerpo pesa y duele, y las manos de Bucky se mueven por su espalda, por su nuca, y Steve gruñe casi sin quererlo. Los pulgares de Bucky están trazando círculos profundos en la base de su nuca, justo encima de las cervicales, y es como si la sensación explotara hacia arriba y hacia abajo, toda la vibración extendiéndosele por la espalda y por la cabeza. 

–Mmm, eres bueno, con las manos…

–¿Y te das cuenta ahora? –pregunta Bucky con voz indignada, riendo, pero Steve está demasiado perdido en la sensación para seguir el hilo de la conversación, en un trance en el que no existe nada más que la forma en que Bucky le está tocando, haciéndole consciente de su propio cuerpo, de lo tenso que está.

Para cuando Bucky da la sesión por terminada con un beso en su coronilla, pasándole la mano por el nacimiento del pelo, Steve tiene el cuerpo deshecho y la mente mucho más despejada. 

–Mmm, ven aquí –susurra, tirando de la camiseta de Bucky para que se tumbe a su lado en la cama, y Bucky le sigue, se tumba de cara a él en la almohada, pasándole una pierna por encima de las suyas. El peso es reconfortante.

–¿Quieres dormir un poco? –pregunta, y Steve debería seguir estudiando pero no sabe si es capaz de retener una sola cosa más en el cerebro.

Hace chocar su nariz con la de Bucky, restregándolas un poco, y cuando le besa es como si Bucky le estuviera esperando, labios entreabiertos y suaves, la pasada leve de su lengua, acariciándole solo con la punta antes de lamerle dentro, el calor de sus bocas fundiéndose.

–¿Qué tal si hacemos esto un rato? –pregunta Steve cuando se separan para tomar aire, y Bucky sonríe, le pasa la mano por el flequillo, apartándoselo de la frente. 

–Ahora eres tú el que hace preguntas estúpidas –responde Bucky, voz ronca.

Estando tan cerca, Steve puede ver sus rasgos con claridad casi total, y se detiene un momento a mirar la curva de sus labios, las líneas afiladas de sus pómulos y su mandíbula, el color azul intenso de sus ojos. Le resigue el hoyuelo de la barbilla con el pulgar, porque está enamorado de esa característica de su anatomía en particular, de lo poco habitual que es, de que es otra de las mil cosas que le hacen único.

Bucky se mueve para volver a besarle, y empiezan lentos y perezosos, pero el beso se va profundizando hasta que Bucky le está succionando el labio inferior entre los suyos y Steve está tirando de él hasta que lo tiene encima, atrapado bajo su peso, el calor de su cuerpo, y quiere sentirle, sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. 

–Fuera –susurra, tirando de su camiseta como Bucky ha hecho con él un rato antes, arrastrándole los dientes por el labio sin llegar a morder.

Bucky se incorpora sobre las rodillas para quitarse la camiseta, y cuando vuelve a bajar, apoyándose sobre los codos para no aplastarle del todo, y Steve siente su estómago contra el suyo, su pecho, la sensación de piel contra piel, se le escapa un jadeo, atrapa a Bucky por el pelo para volver a besarle.

Bucky se deja, pero se escabulle en cuanto Steve afloja la presión un poco, le besa el cuello y, al mismo tiempo, su mano derecha se mueve por su torso, caliente y curtida, le acaricia el pezón con las yemas de los dedos, traza un circulo, dos, antes de pellizcar un poco, y Steve no tenía ni idea de que eso pudiera gustarle, antes, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en ello, mucho menos probar a hacérselo a él mismo, pero ahora arquea la espalda y gime, la sensación intensa, mandándole flechas de placer que le recorren por dentro y terminan en su entrepierna. Combinado con la sensación de Bucky lamiéndole la piel sensible del cuello, es casi demasiado.

Bucky no se detiene. Sigue bajando con la boca, y le atrapa el otro pezón entre los labios mientras hace rodar los dedos sobre el izquierdo. Steve, sin pensarlo, solo buscando más contacto, estar más cerca, sube una pierna y apoya el talón en la parte baja de la espalda de Bucky, sube las caderas, y Bucky gime contra él cuando presiona arriba y se encuentra con la línea dura de su pene, alienándose justo con el suyo.

–Steve –dice, alzando la cabeza para mirarle, resiguiéndose los labios con la lengua, aún acariciándole.

–¿Mmm? –pregunta, alzando las cejas, un poco colocado de lo que están haciendo.

Bucky vuelve a morderse el labio, y ha dejado de mover los dedos para aplanar la mano sobre sus costillas. Steve se incorpora sobre los codos.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres parar? –pregunta, intentando concentrarse, y carraspea. No quiere demostrar lo desesperado que está–. Podemos dormir si…

–Steve, no quiero dormir –le corta Bucky, y, por una vez, Steve no puede decir que le importe mucho la interrupción–. Es solo que tengo muchas ganas de chupártela.

–Oh –responde Steve, porque puede que esté cortocircuitando un poco–. Mmmm. Vale.

Bucky sonríe, como si viera su turbación, y le deja un beso en el pecho.

–Es que quería que supieras, antes de hacerlo… Siempre he sido cuidadoso, ¿vale? Pero me hice análisis, hace cosa de un par de semanas, y estoy limpio. No tienes que preocuparte.

–No estaba preocupado –suelta Steve, porque todo va muy rápido de golpe y puede que tuviera que haberlo pensado pero nunca se le ha ocurrido, que Bucky pudiera pasarle algo, o pensar en los detalles técnicos de cómo iban a hacer las cosas–. Mierda.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Bucky, con una arruga leve entre las cejas, y si Steve no le conociera bien no sabría hasta qué punto acaba de alarmarle, pero a esas alturas es consciente de que si dice cualquier palabra de la forma equivocada Bucky es capaz de saltar por la ventana para escapar de la situación.

–No es nada, solo que quizás es mejor que esperemos un poco… –dice Steve, intentando sonar tranquilizador–. No se me ha ocurrido hacerme análisis.

Bucky exhala, y ríe un poco, apoyando la frente justo debajo de su clavícula.

–¿Has estado con alguien más que con Natasha?

–No –dice Steve.

–¿Hiciste algo más que tocarla, o ella te hizo algo más? 

–No –admite Steve con reticencia. Sigue sin parecerle muy bien dar detalles de qué pasó entre él y Natasha, aunque sea a Bucky, pero en ese contexto, admite la importancia de ser preciso. 

–Entonces creo que no hay mucho problema –dice, aún sonriendo, y vuelve a mover la mano hasta la goma elástica de su pantalón de chándal. 

Steve alza las caderas por inercia, y sigue tan excitado como hace unos instantes, demasiado caliente por lo que Bucky le estaba haciendo, por la idea de lo que puede que vaya a hacerle, para haberse calmado ni un poco.

Juntos se deshacen de sus pantalones, y Bucky le separa un poco las piernas, se instala entre ellas, y le deja un camino de besos tiernos en las caras interiores de los muslos. Steve echa la cabeza hacia atrás e intenta tranquilizarse, regular su respiración, pero esa sola sensación, los labios de Bucky en esa parte tan íntima de su cuerpo, le tiene temblando. 

–Shhhh –susurra Bucky, enterrando la nariz en la curva entre su muslo y su cadera, acariciándole el muslo con una mano, aún besándole, y se mueve y de golpe le está besando a lo largo del pene, desde abajo hasta arriba, y sus labios son tan calientes que _queman_ , y es distinto, de lo que Steve pudiera haber imaginado, y entonces los labios de Bucky se cierran sobre la punta y le acaricia con la lengua, trazando círculos, y es _delicioso_ , es, es exquisito y Steve no puede pensar nada más, la columna vertebral se le funde contra el colchón y la mano se le cierra en el pelo de Bucky, buscando algo a lo que anclarse, y tiene su nombre en los labios y no sabe si es eso lo que está diciendo o solo está gimiendo incoherencias, mientras Bucky le envuelve cada vez más, moviéndose sobre él, y es, es lo mejor que ha sentido nunca, es sexo en estado puro, el calor y la succión, esa necesidad de subir las caderas y acompañar el ritmo con el que Bucky se mueve, las oleadas que le recorren y le acarician por dentro cada vez que siente su lengua moverse, hasta que es como si estuviera cayendo, músculos de los muslos y abdominales contrayéndose hasta lo imposible.

–Buck, Buck –es todo lo que puede decir, apretando un poco los dedos que tiene sobre su pelo, y entonces se está corriendo más fuerte de lo que lo ha hecho nunca, cabeza echada atrás sobre la almohada y gemidos que se le escapan del pecho de puro alivio, y cuando vuelve a bajar y se encuentra intentando recuperar el aliento, el rostro oculto bajo su propio antebrazo, tiene la sensación de que ha pasado muchísimo rato.

–Joder, Buck. Joder –logra decir, y cuando le mira, le cuesta un poco ver sus rasgos con nitidez, pero es graciosa, la forma en que le ha alborotado el pelo.

Bucky le mira con expresión de disgusto.

–Puaj –dice.

–Lo siento –se disculpa Steve de golpe, un poco horrorizado–. Quería avisarte…

–No es eso, quería hacerlo…

–¿Entonces? –dice Steve, y casi está a punto de ofenderse–– ¿Se supone que tenía que tener mejor sabor o qué? 

Por fin Bucky echa a reír, aunque sigue pareciendo un poco mortificado.

–No tengo ni idea, Steve. 

–¿Ah, no? 

Al final Bucky pone los ojos en blanco, y Steve juraría que está un poco sonrojado, aunque sin gafas y bajo la luz tenue de la lamparilla de noche es difícil de decir.

–Es la primera vez que hago esto sin un condón –admite, y a Steve no se le ocurre nada que replicar más que alzarse para atraerle hacia él y besarle. Bucky emite un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, pero enseguida se deja hacer, tumbándose a su lado, y Steve juraría que sí siente un sabor algo distinto en su lengua, al principio, pero la idea, lejos de darle aprensión, le excita por lo íntimo que es, besarle después de que le haya hecho eso.

Baja la mano entre sus dos cuerpos, pero cuando está llegando al botón de los vaqueros de Bucky, éste le detiene con una mano en la muñeca.

–No, eh… Uffff –resopla–. Me has puesto muy cachondo, tal como estabas gritando y todo…

Steve se da cuenta de lo que está intentando decir, y vuelve a besarle, aunque más tierno. De golpe, se siente tan tierno que solo quiere abrazarle, tenerle contra él, y Bucky se deja, acariciándole la espalda. 

–Gracias –dice Steve–. Es, ha sido… Uau.

–También es la primera vez que alguien me da las gracias por chupársela –replica Bucky–. Eres un caso, Steve…

Terminan duchándose los dos, intentando caber en el plato más bien pequeño sin darse demasiados codazos mientras se enjabonan, y después caen dormidos en la cama de Steve, enredados el uno con el otro.

Al final, y probablemente por intervención divina, Steve aprueba el examen de física.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff navideño y Steve y Bucky en plena luna de miel. Solo eso :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nivel de argumento este capítulo no nos lleva a mucho, pero es muy emocional y creo que nos aporta un poco más sobre cómo se va desarrollando la relación de Bucky y Steve, y lo locos que están el uno por el otro. En todo caso, este capítulo es la calma antes de la tormenta, espero que lo disfrutéis aunque llegue antes de tiempo para Navidad :)
> 
> Como nota aparte, estuve releyendo y me he dado cuenta de que he estado hablando de la máquina Enigma, que Steve está construyendo en el taller de la escuela con Morita, como si fuera una máquina para descifrar códigos cuando... eeeeem.... no. Era la máquina que los alemanes utilizaban para cifrar sus mensajes, en realidad, y a veces mi cerebro tiene lápsus prolongados y me hace quedar FATAL y me da mucha vergüenza y por si alguien ha notado ese fallo garrafal, solo decir que lo editaré en cuanto pueda. Ups.
> 
> A parte, sé que siempre os doy las gracias por dejarme un comentario, darle al botón de kudos, o simplemente leer, y quiero volver a dároslas porque no siempre es fácil sacar el tiempo para escribir y mantener las energías para motivarme para acabar esta historia -es lo más largo que he escrito en la vida!-, y saber que otras personas la están siguiendo y, sobretodo, disfrutándola, me da muchas energías, así que un abrazo a tod@s l@s que estáis al otro lado! :)

El último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, y Bucky llega a la escuela resplandeciente, mejillas llenas de color del frío y pelo recogido arriba en un moño que va tomando más y más cuerpo a medida que la melena le crece, que le cae un poco hacia abajo, suave, mechones ondulados escapando de la goma elástica negra de una forma que Steve está seguro de que no es casual, conociendo a Bucky. Casual o no, siempre le deja sin respiración cuando le ve andar por el pasillo con su contoneo de caderas, con un dolor en el pecho que no se parece en nada al de cuando no podía respirar, algo dulce y agónico, todo a la vez.

Bucky le pasa el brazo por los hombros antes de que Steve haya conseguido apartar la vista.

–Eh –dice, una sola sílaba, y Steve no se esfuerza ni en disimular su propia sonrisa.

–Eh. Te veo de buen humor…

–Siete horas, Steve, siete horas entre yo y dos semanas enteras de libertad de esta prisión…

Steve ríe, demasiado suave para el pasillo de la escuela, para las luces fluorescentes y los grupos de chicos y chicas arrastrando mochilas pesadas y gritando demasiado para las ocho de la mañana, de profesores andando de un lado para otro con los brazos llenos de libros y cuadernos, para los relojes colgados de la pared cuyas agujas nunca pasan lo suficiente rápido.

–Sí –conviene–. Dos semanas. Sí.

Con todos los exámenes finales aprobados, las pruebas para la universidad ya hechas, tiene la sensación de que va a salir flotando, ligero, ligero excepto por cómo Bucky le ancla a la tierra hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello, le retiene en la realidad de una forma física, con su calor y su peso y el olor dulzón a champú que siempre se le mete en la nariz cuando termina de ducharse, a algo más… ¿aftershave? Puede. La idea le derrite un poco.

–Hueles a cloro –dice Bucky, porque Steve jura que está empezando a leerle el pensamiento de verdad, que están conectados a ese nivel, que sabe exactamente lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza cuando alza los ojos hacia él con un destello–. Me vuelve loco, ese olor, es… Te juro que es un reflejo condicionado, como el perro ese de la campana, por tu culpa, el olor a cloro, de entre todas las cosas…

Steve ríe de buena gana esa vez.

–Venga, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a clase de historia…

–Eh, no trabajas hoy, ¿no? –dice Bucky, el brazo aún alrededor de sus hombros, y Steve niega. Bucky sonríe, mira a sus zapatos, vuelve a alzar los ojos brillantes hacia él–. Bien. Porque nos vamos de compras.

–¿De compras? 

–Ajá, de compras. Tengo dinero y vamos a gastarlo. 

–De acuerdo.

–¡Eh, Steve! –le grita Bucky, y Steve se da la vuelta, le ve andando hacia atrás y manejándose para esquivar a los otros al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué quieres, Buck?

–¡Invita a Natasha!

***

El centro comercial está abarrotado de gente haciendo compras para Navidad. Steve se fija en una madre arrastrando a dos niños. El pequeño tiene chocolate en toda la cara y está llorando con un moco que le cuelga hasta más allá de la barbilla, y el mayor está gritando y señalando a un escaparate. La madre suplica y les arrastra, y Steve se siente mal por ella hasta que Natasha le da un golpecito con el hombro.

–Eh, Steve. ¿Vuelves con nosotros?

–Lo siento –dice, tumbándose, pasándose una mano por la nuca, que siente caliente. La calefacción está demasiado alta y la lana del jersey le pica en todas partes, y lo que hace es pasárselo por la cabeza para poder tomar aire. Dios, odia los centros comerciales.

Los odia, pero Bucky está en la cola del Starbucks, y no deja de lanzarle miradas y sonreírle y ponerle muecas, y parece… Contento. Tan contento. Steve está dispuesto a aguantar horas de tortura solo para verle de esa forma.

Al principio no sabía si sería buena idea invitar a Natasha, si los tres deberían salir por ahí juntos, pero puede que Bucky haya tenido buena intuición. Natasha y él no dejan de hablar y de mirar ropa juntos en cada tienda, de arrastrarse de un lugar a otro del centro comercial, y entre los dos consiguen animar a Steve, que está intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ser un viejo gruñón de diecisiete años. 

Steve sospecha que Bucky quería que Natasha fuera para tener una amiga con la que ir de compras porque sabía que Steve sería horrible, y la idea le gusta. Le encanta, de hecho.

Llevan más de una hora allí pero aún no han comprado una sola cosa. La cuestión es que Dugan le dio dinero extra a Bucky para Navidad, con la condición de que tenía que comprarse algo con él, algo que quisiera de verdad, y enseñárselo después. “No sé, Steve,” le ha dicho Bucky esa mañana en la escuela, “nunca tengo dinero, y siempre estoy pensando en todas las cosas que quiero comprarme y ahora no sé qué elegir.”

De momento, la primera mella en su presupuesto la ha hecho comprando cafés –demasiado caros– para los tres. Steve ha protestado, pero Bucky ha insistido, y ha tenido que terminar por aceptar que parecía importante para él.

Llega con una bandeja cargada con tres vasos de cartón largos y altos, cada uno con sus nombres, y Natasha coge su mocha con un gracias. Steve se ha pedido un café con leche, sin nada más, y Bucky algo con un nombre complicado que parece cualquier cosa menos café. 

Los tres sorben, sentados en un banco, y Bucky apoya la cabeza en su hombro y Natasha les toma fotos con el móvil y Steve se siente un poco mejor.

–Tengo una idea –dice Natasha cuando terminan, y los lleva a una tienda que parece enteramente dedicada al maquillaje.

Allí, coge a Steve de la mano, y le lleva hasta la sección de pintalabios.

–Natasha, no –protesta él, sintiendo cómo el calor vuelve a teñirle las mejillas, y mira hacia los lados, como si estuviera haciendo algo ilícito, pero nadie les está prestando atención.

Natasha alza la mano que sigue sujetándole entre los dos, y le pinta una franja en el dorso con uno de los pintalabios de prueba. 

–Ah –dice Steve, un poco aliviado, aunque aún se siente como si fuera a combustionar. Bucky, tras él, le pasa las manos por la cintura y apoya la barbilla en su hombro para mirar.

–No sé, Natasha. Yo probaría con algo un poco más subido de tono –dice, el muy traidor, y su aliento le provoca un cosquilleo que le baja por la columna.

–No voy a comprarme un pintalabios –insiste Steve, retorciéndose un poco bajo la sensación del pintalabios pasando por su piel, el calor de la mano de Natasha y el del cuerpo de Bucky a su espalda.

–Voy comprármelo yo. Pero puedo prestártelo si quieres.

Un destello verde de los ojos de Natasha, y le alza la mano a la altura de los suyos.

–Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Qué color me favorecería más?

Steve termina decidiéndose por un rosa intenso, fucsia, solo porque cree que de verdad le gustaría vérselo a Natasha, porque los tonos más sobrios como el dorado o el rosa pálido no le dicen nada, y porque si elige ese rojo subido que es el que le llama la atención de verdad va a terminar por pensar en quién no debería –como si en clase no le hubiera pasado nunca la idea por la cabeza, tener manchas de color rojo en toda clase de sitios.

Después, terminan en una tienda de ropa donde Bucky se prueba unos cuantos vaqueros, paseándose por el vestidor como si fuera un modelo en la pasarela, hasta que Steve le pilla por la anilla de uno de ellos y le arrastra hasta dentro del cubículo y le besa un rato, desabrochando los vaqueros y pasándole la mano por detrás solo para poder tocar ese culo que lleva rato luciendo, _suyo, suyo, suyo_.

–¿Vas a dejarme verte con los labios pintados? –exhala Bucky contra él, puño enganchado en la parte trasera de su pelo, a pesar de que los mechones allí son demasiado cortos para darle donde agarrarse, mano en su cadera, manteniéndola fija para restregarse contra la cremallera de sus pantalones–. ¿Vas a dejarme que te los deje hechos un desastre?

–Oh, ah, Buck –es la respuesta elocuente de Steve, que echa la cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que todo el cubículo resuena, y alguien en el vestidor contiguo da tres golpes fuertes a la pared de plástico que les separa y se separan entre jadeos y risas ahogadas e intentan salir con su mejor expresión de inocencia, aunque de vuelta a la tienda se ganan algunas malas miradas. Natasha les recibe con una ceja alzada como si supiera exactamente qué han estado haciendo.

Han pagado ya los vaqueros, y están saliendo de la tienda, cuando algo le llama la atención a Bucky. Es un abrigo azul de cuello cruzado, con solapas grandes, abotonado a un lado, con dos líneas de botones paralelas que empiezan un poco separadas en el pecho y se van acercando en la cintura. En el brazo lleva cosida una especie de insignia alada.

–Ya tengo regalo –declara Bucky, cuando se la pasa por los hombros y se mira en uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero, dando vueltas para verse desde varios ángulos, una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios–. Estoy harto de pelarme de frío por las noches.

Están saliendo ya del centro comercial, dirigiéndose al aparcamiento, cuando Natasha se detiene ante el escaparate de una joyería y sonríe.

–¿Ves algo que te guste? –pregunta Steve, y ella se encoge de hombros, desvía la mirada, pero Steve ha tenido tiempo de ver qué le ha llamado la atención.

–He visto muchas cosas que me gustan hoy, Steve –dice–. Me siento asquerosamente capitalista.

Bucky ríe.

–Y que lo digas. No te preocupes, Natasha. Podemos seguir siendo rebeldes y radicales cuando salgamos de aquí. Será nuestro secreto.

***

La mañana siguiente, Steve sale a correr y se ducha, y como aún le sobran un par de horas antes de ir a la cafetería, coge el coche para volver al centro comercial. Se dice a él mismo que solo está yendo porque quiere comprarle algo a su madre y el día anterior estuvo observando, haciéndose una idea de qué podía gustarle, y vio un colgante que le llamó la atención en la joyería en la que se detuvo Natasha. Solo por eso.

Entra sin ni mirar el escaparate, y le pide al chico que le atiende exactamente lo que quiere. No es un colgante muy caro, y supone que debe de tener pinta de estar tan pelado como está en realidad, porque el chico sonríe con cordialidad pero ni le propone enseñarle otras opciones que seguro que serían más caras –o quizás lo que no quiere es que vea las más baratas. Sea como sea, Steve está decidido.

El chico está terminando de hacer algo artístico con unas tijeras y un trozo de lazo sobre la cajita del colgante cuando Steve toma aire, y dice:

–También quiero unos pendientes.

–¿Sabes cuáles? –pregunta el dependiente–. ¿O te gustaría ver nuestra colección?

–No hace falta. Sé cuáles quiero.

Al final, vuelve a casa con dos cajitas idénticas, distinguibles solo por el color del lazo. Plateado, para su madre, debajo del árbol. Rojo, para Natasha, lo guarda en el fondo del cajón de su ropa interior y decide que no tiene por qué decidir aún si va a dárselo o no. 

Solo son unos pendientes. 

***

El día de Navidad, Bucky llega a casa de Steve después de la comida. Steve insistió en que la celebrara con él y su madre, pero Bucky dijo que él y Dugan iban a comer algo sencillo en la casa del último.

Cuando suena el timbre de la puerta, Steve se precipita a abrir, y Bucky está allí, con su abrigo azul nuevo, pelo echado atrás en un moño. Debajo lleva los vaqueros nuevos, y una camisa blanca que Steve no ha visto nunca antes y que le hace parecer mayor, le resalta las líneas afiladas del rostro, el resplandor de sus ojos ese día.

–¿Cómo ha ido? –pregunta Steve, pero solo por cómo Bucky sonríe sabe que ha sido un buen día.

–Dugan me ha pedido un par de piezas difíciles de conseguir para el coche –explica, radiante.

Steve le acompaña al comedor, donde su madre está recogiendo platos, y cuando ella le ve, la mirada se le ilumina y le recibe avanzando hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

–Bucky, ¡me alegro tanto de que estés aquí! –dice, y Steve está a punto de protestar, porque a veces, cuando su madre se pasa un poquitín con el vino como ese día, se pone demasiado sentimental y no quiere que le haga pasar un mal rato a Bucky. Pero Bucky le rodea la espalda con un abrazo seguro de sí mismo, y dice, con voz firme:

–Muchas gracias, Sarah.

Suena sincero. Suena como si le diera las gracias por mucho más que por dejarle ir a su casa el día de Navidad, y cuando se separan e intercambian una mirada Steve no sabe exactamente qué está pasando pero sí que tiene una sensación cálida y explosiva en el pecho, todo a la vez.

Bucky le ha traído un regalo a su madre, y Steve pone los ojos en blanco, hasta que su madre saca un paquete envuelto para Bucky de debajo del arbolito que han colocado junto a la estantería de la sala de estar para darle un toque navideño a la casa, el mismo que tenían en su piso minúsculo de Brooklyn, porque está destartalado y es un poco escuálido pero les ha acompañado toda la vida y Steve le tiene cariño. 

Desenvuelven sus respectivos regalos al mismo tiempo. Son libros. Para los dos. 

–¿En serio? ¿Ahora sabéis qué libros os gustan y todo? –murmura Steve, un poco escéptico, desde el sofá, y Bucky se tumba hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

–Prácticamente vivo aquí, Steve, y te lo creas o no, no eres nuestro tema de conversación favorito.

Su madre esconde una sonrisa tras la palma de la mano, y Steve se cruza de brazos, simulando sentirse traicionado, aunque en realidad está bastante encantado de que se lleven tan bien.

Steve le muestra a Bucky el par de jerséis y zapatillas nuevas que su madre le ha dado, unas deportivas de color gris y blanco que Steve le ayudó a elegir, y su madre se saca un colgante con una perla engastada en plata de forma que parece una lágrima de debajo el cuello del jersey ancho de punto que lleva puesto para mostrárselo a Bucky.

–No deberías haber gastado tu dinero, Steve –vuelve a protestar, y Steve agita una mano.

Su madre sigue un poco molesta porque Steve ha roto una de sus tradiciones, que es que él siempre, siempre, siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, le regala un dibujo que él mismo ha hecho. También se lo ha regalado ese año, pero quería hacer algo más. Si pudiera lo haría todo más fácil para su madre, compraría la casa y pagaría facturas para que no tuviera que trabajar tanto, pero ya que no puede, como mínimo va a gastarse algo de dinero en algo bonito para ella.

–No era caro, mamá. De verdad.

Ella le revuelve el pelo, entre exasperada y afectuosa.

–Mi hijo es todo un caballero, regalándome joyas. 

Los tres se sientan a ver la tele, Steve y Bucky compartiendo una manta en el sofá, y su madre enroscada en el sillón. Ven la primera película de Harry Potter, y después sacan sobras de la comida y galletas y ven _Qué Bello es Vivir_. Es una de las películas favoritas de Steve, aunque se abstiene de comentarlo porque no quiere darle más razones a Bucky para reírse de él y decirle que es un viejo atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico joven.

Cuando llega la escena final de la película y todo el mundo está cantando, la madre de Steve se despierta y se estira, bostezando, y anuncia que se va a la cama. Se despide de los dos con una sonrisa, diciéndoles que ha sido una velada perfecta, y se marcha con una última advertencia de que ni se les ocurra terminarse el vino de la nevera. O que si lo hacen, lo hagan en silencio y la dejen dormir.

–¡Mamá! –protesta Steve–. Eres una mala influencia para mí, ¿lo sabes?

–Cállate, es una buena influencia –dice Bucky, lanzándole una última sonrisa a su madre, y cuando llega al rellano del piso de arriba y ya no puede oírles, Steve murmura:

–Pelota.

–Ooooooooooh, Steve –dice Bucky con voz dulce–. ¿Estás celoso porque le he dado un regalo a tu madre y a ti nooooo?

Bucky se inclina hacia él, y le da un beso rápido.

–No te preocupes, cariño, tengo algo para ti también…

–Eso ya lo he visto, Buck, y aunque me gusta mucho no tengo claro que puedas considerarlo un regalo de Navidad…

Bucky ríe por la nariz, y le empuja.

–Deja de pensar con la polla, Steve, en serio… –dice, chasqueando la lengua, y mientras va a por su mochila en la entradilla Steve sube las escaleras tan rápido como puede para retirar el regalo de Bucky de su cajón.

Cuando vuelve a bajar, Bucky está sentado de lado en el sofá, una pierna doblada bajo su cuerpo y la otra al lado, y se está pasando las manos por el pelo, atrapando mechones tras las orejas, mordiéndose el labio. Debería haber estado allí toda la vida, piensa Steve. Encaja, en su casa, en la escuela, a su lado con un brazo sobre sus hombros, y Steve sabe que no es un camino inteligente por el que dejarse llevar, pero no puede evitarlo, preguntarse cómo habría sido, si él y Bucky se hubieran encontrado mucho antes, si hubieran crecido juntos…

No tiene sentido. Exhala, intentando apaciguar esa sensación expansiva que se le enciende por el pecho, luminosa e intensa.

–No es… mmm… No es gran cosa –dice Steve, luchando para tener las manos quietas cuando le pasa el paquete a Bucky–. O sea, es una chorrada, y… También había visto un par de camisetas de grupos que sé que te gustan, y… Mierda, esto es… Solo… No es nada… Especial, ¿sabes?

Le acalla el dedo índice de Bucky sobre sus labios, y Steve baja los ojos, abochornado, y le da un mordisquito con los dientes delanteros como pequeña reprimenda por el gesto, temiendo que sea condescendiente, pero cuando se atreve a volver a mirar a Bucky, está sonriendo, y los ojos le brillan bajo la luz cálida de la lamparilla.

–Déjame disfrutar este momento, ¿vale? Es mi regalo, no me lo estropees…

Bucky rompe el papel de regalo, y saca el primero de los cómics que hay dentro, con su funda de plástico y todo, con cuidado.

–¿ _The Sandman_?

–Siempre llevas la camiseta, pero le pregunté a Tony y me dijo que no habías leído los cómics, y he oído que son buenos, el autor es muy famoso y el arte es genial, y…

Esa vez, cuando Bucky le interrumpe, lo hace con los labios. Es mucho más agradable. Es fácil, exhalar, moverse un poco contra ellos, dejarse llevar por su calor, por su suavidad.

–Eh, espera, espera –dice Bucky, cuando Steve empieza a colarle la mano por debajo de la camisa, y ríe–. Mierda, Steve, déjame concentrar un momento… Ten.

Le pone un paquete en la mano, y Steve lo sospesa. Es más o menos grande, y el papel es azul oscuro con un lazo dorado, elegante. Lo abre con cuidad, y encuentra dentro un cuaderno de dibujo de tamaño mediano, como un libro grande, encuadernado en piel negra, junto con unos cuantos lápices y delineadores de mucho mejor calidad que los que tiene actualmente.

–Buck, no… Esto es… demasiado, no…

–¿Pero te gusta? –pregunta Bucky, sonrisa incierta, y Steve se permite relajarse.

–Muchísimo –admite, porque lo único que quiere es abrir el cuaderno y poner la punta del lápiz sobre ese papel grueso y blanco, trazar líneas para esbozar el rostro de Bucky, lo atractivo que está con esa camisa blanca, el cuello un poco abierto, una pieza de ropa formal en contraste con el moño, con las uñas mordidas pintadas de negro. No es lo único que quiere. Quiere volver a sentir sus labios, a tenerle cerca y pasar los dedos por debajo del cuello de la camisa…

Bucky le empuja algo más en las manos, mordiéndose el labio, esquivándole los ojos.

–Esto… No es un regalo. Es decir, sí lo es, te lo regalo, si quieres. Pero no… Es…

–Buck, ¿Puedo abrirlo?

–Para eso te lo he dado, ¿no?

Steve desdobla con cuidado una bolsa de papel, y saca de dentro una pieza de tela de algodón suave, negra. La extiende en su regazo, y enseguida se da cuenta de que es la camiseta de Linkin Park de Bucky. Es un grupo que a Steve le gusta, le gustaba incluso antes de conocerle, pero no está muy seguro de por qué Bucky ha elegido exactamente esa para darle, de entre todas las que tiene. 

–Sé que tiene que haber un motivo para que me hayas dado ésta en concreto y no tengo ni idea de cuál es –admite, y Bucky pone los ojos en blanco mientras cruzas las piernas sobre el sofá, un gesto defensivo, una muralla entre los dos.

–No es un examen, Steve, es solo una camiseta mía. Quería que tuvieras algo mío, ¿de acuerdo?

–Gracias, Bucky –dice Steve con suavidad, y avanza una mano con cuidado, dejándole tiempo suficiente para apartarse si es lo que quiere. Bucky no se aparta. Cuando Steve le pone una mano en la nuca, se deja llevar hacia delante, ojos cerrándose, y exhala contra él cuando sus labios se encuentran, y esa vez le pone las manos en los hombros, le inclina hacia atrás para que Steve se tumbe de espaldas y poder ponerse sobre él, una pierna entre las suyas, estómagos en contacto, dedos deslizándose por su pelo.

–Eh, Buck –dice Steve entre besos, palabras exhaladas en algo que es casi un jadeo–. Yo también tengo algo más para ti…

Baja la mano entre ellos para buscar en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, alzando las caderas, y Bucky emite un sonido que queda a medio camino entre una risa y un gemido y que termina por ser ridículo.

–Ah, ¿o sea que mi polla no es un regalo de Navidad pero la tuya sí? 

–Cállate, no es mi… Mmm… Espera, ahora.

Steve alza la mano entre los dos, puño cerrado, y Bucky se alza sobre un codo y parpadea unas cuantas veces para enfocar. Steve abre los dedos para mostrar lo que tiene en la palma de la mano: es una cruz chapada en oro, sin mucho valor material, pero la que llevó en su primera comunión y en su confirmación, la que pasó años acariciando por debajo de la camiseta o la sudadera entre clases, en horas largas de patio, como si fuera algún tipo de talismán, como si significara algo, hasta que un día no la sacó de la bolsa de la piscina cuando terminó el entreno, aún en Brooklyn, y en casa la guardó en el cajón de la mesilla de noche y se dijo que se la pondría a la mañana siguiente, y ni se le ocurrió; para cuando se dio cuenta, había dejado de llevarla, y fue algo inconsciente, pero puede que necesitara apartarse de ese chico bajo y enfadado que empezaba peleas solo para demostrar que podía terminarlas –y podía, aunque no terminaran exactamente bien, las terminó todas, el último hasta el final, aunque fuera en el suelo y sangrando, alimentando una rabia mayor que él mismo contra las injusticias del mundo y las suyas propias.

Quiere que Bucky tenga esa parte de él, también, todas, o no es eso, exactamente. Es que es lo único que se le ocurrió que era suyo y de nadie más, aparte de unos cuantos cómics y cuadernos de dibujo garabateados, de ropa que lleva hasta que está demasiado gastada o, no, ya no gastada, hasta que las mangas no le cubren los huesos de las muñecas y la costura le queda por la cintura, hasta que el bajo de los pantalones muestra los calcetines debajo, hasta que las suelas de las zapatillas empiezan a despegarse y abrirse, como las de sus pobres Converse, que tienen agujeros en los laterales.

A parte de posesiones sin ningún valor, es lo único que se le ocurrió para darle. Algo que llevó junto al corazón tanto tiempo, sin saber exactamente por qué, solo porque le daba algún tipo de seguridad que no sabe ni si tenía que ver con su sentido religioso.

–Sé que no eres creyente ni nada, no es por eso. Es… Yo también quería que tuvieras algo mío. Si lo quieres. No vale mucho, pero.

Bucky se tumba para apoyarse sobre su propio costado y descargar a Steve de su peso, sin desenredar la pierna de entre las suyas, y las yemas de sus dedos le cosquillean en la palma de la mano cuando coge la cruz, una media sonrisa leve en los labios. La hace rodar, y aventura una mirada esquiva en su dirección, vuelve a bajar los ojos.

–Vaya par estamos hechos, ¿eh? –dice, pero hay una reverencia en su voz que no casa con la ligereza de sus palabras–. Joder, Steve, ven aquí, cariño.

Bucky le atrae hacia él, le pasa los dientes por el labio inferior, le atrae hacia el interior de su boca, moviendo las caderas contra él, suaves y perezosas hasta que los dos están jadeando demasiado, el ritmo ahogado de sus respiraciones demasiado descarado para poder ocultar qué están haciendo, y normalmente se limitan a besarse cuando no están solos en casa, pero esa noche son incapaces de despegarse, se siguen tocando por las escaleras y cierran la puerta de Steve con pestillo, ahogan los sonidos contra la piel del otro mientras empujan con las caderas, manos resbalando entre los dos, tan calientes el uno contra el otro, moviéndose al mismo ritmo, dientes de Bucky en la curva de su hombro, la nariz de Steve hundida en su pelo. 

Por la mañana, Steve recoge la ropa para vestirse en el baño y no despertar a Bucky, y sus dedos vacilan, cuando topan con la cajita que sigue enterrada bajo su ropa interior. La saca para contemplarla, como si fuera a darle la respuesta, y vuelve a guardarla en el fondo con cuidado, frustrado.

Cuando baja a la cocina Bucky ya está allí, sentado en la encimera de la cocina, sorbiendo café, pantalones de chándal arrugados y pelo recogido arriba, una camiseta de Steve de manga larga. Vuelven a tener la casa para ellos, y Steve solo quiere meterse en la curva entre sus muslos, pero tiene que estar en la cafetería en media hora, así que se sirve una taza de café y se apoya a su lado, sin llegar a tocarle.

–¿Te llevo? –pregunta, y carraspea, porque tiene la voz aún ronca de sueño.

–Mmmm. Nah. Voy a andar –responde Bucky. No tiene que trabajar ese día, pero piensa ir al taller de todas formas, pasar el día peleándose con ese trozo de chatarra suyo, probablemente escuchando música y fumando un poco –porque Steve sabe que sigue fumando a veces, mucho menos que antes, pero cuando pasa muchas horas solo, o está estresado, o simplemente aburrido.

–Eh, Steve –murmura Bucky, y le da un golpecito con el pie. Steve se lo atrapa, le frota el puente con el pulgar por encima del calcetín, y Bucky ríe–. Déjame, venga, tengo demasiadas cosquillas…

–¿Sí? 

Steve se tumba hacia él, le pasa la mano por debajo de la camiseta, porque no sabe muy bien cómo contenerse.

–¿Y aquí?

–Espera –dice Bucky, voz aguda y ojos arrugados de sueño, y le atrapa la mano–. Quería preguntarte si quieres ir al cine esta noche, puedo pasar a buscarte…

–Vale, claro. ¿Te importa si invito a Sharon y Sam?

–No, sabes que no –responde Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Quieres decírselo a Natasha también?

–Bueno. Sí. A lo mejor –responde Steve, y no quiere apartar la mirada porque no es que haya hecho nada malo, pero Bucky capta su incomodidad enseguida, le da un apretón en la mano, que sigue sujetándole por debajo de la camiseta, contra el calor tentador de su piel, que aún conserva los vestigios de calidez de la cama, esa cualidad tibia del sueño. 

–Eh, Steve. ¿Qué? ¿Habéis vuelto a pelear? O… ¿O es algo más? 

Steve alza los ojos hacia él, y Bucky le sujeta la mirada sin vacilar.

–Sabes que no me importaría, ¿no?

–A mí sí, Buck. A mí sí me importaría –dice, una chispa de molestia en el pecho, unos celos extraños que no sabe dónde situar porque es Bucky, quién debería sentirse celoso, y lejos de eso, lo que hace es darle carta blanca para ir por ahí enrollándose con Natasha–. No es eso. Es una tontería, pero creo que he metido la pata.

–Probablemente –replica Bucky, sonriendo, un esfuerzo de aligerar la tensión que Steve siente acumulársele dentro–. ¿Qué has hecho?

–Le compré esos pendientes de estrella en los que se fijó cuando fuimos de compras –admite, sintiéndose estúpido pero también aliviado de poder hablarlo con alguien, con Bucky, que hace que Steve se abra sin ni darse cuenta, que lo hace fácil todo excepto hablar de él mismo–. Pero ahora creo que no sería apropiado que se los dé. Con todo lo que nos pasó, a lo mejor es un regalo demasiado íntimo, demasiado…

–Demasiado como el tipo de regalo que le harías si fueras su novio –termina Bucky por él, y Steve resopla, abochornado, pero asiente.

–Sí. 

–Mmmm –dice Bucky, torciendo los labios en uno de esos gestos tan característicos suyos–. Vale, que conste que odio tener que admitir esto, pero creo que por una vez, una sola vez en tu vida Rogers, te has iluminado con un poco de sabiduría divina y lo que dices tiene un cierto sentido.

Steve entorna los ojos.

–¿Todo eso para decirme que tengo razón?

–Todo eso para _no_ decirte que tienes razón –replica Bucky, sonriendo como un capullo, y vuelve a estirar el pie para enganchárselo en la cintura y tirar de él. Steve se deja llevar, y Bucky le envuelve con las dos piernas–. Vale, no te lo estoy diciendo porque a mí me importe…

–Eso ha quedado claro –masculla Steve de mala gana.

–…pero podría ser insensible darle un regalo demasiado personal a Natasha si quedó algo sin resolver del todo entre vosotros y ella aún siente algo por ti…

–¡Natasha nunca ha sentido nada por mí más que amistad!

Bucky le clava en su sitio con una mirada que tiene una cierta dureza debajo, un brillo acerado en el azul de sus ojos, una mirada que no deja lugar a nada que no sea la verdad, y Steve se remueve, incómodo.

–Es atracción, pero no… Sabes que fue ella, quien me dijo que no quería tener una relación.

–No es lo mismo que decir que no siente nada por ti.

–¿Qué más da, Buck? –termina por decir Steve, colocando las manos sobre sus muslos, no sabe si para apartarse o para ser más contundente–. Lo que estamos discutiendo ahora no es eso.

–Vale, de acuerdo. No lo discutamos ahora. ¿Qué vas a hacer con los pendientes?

–No lo sé –resopla Steve, y no se da cuenta de que todo su cuerpo está en modo defensivo, de que está leyendo la situación como una pelea inconscientemente, hasta que Bucky le aprieta un poco la nuca, sacudiéndole, ojos translúcidos bajo la luz cálida de la mañana.

–Son solo unos pendientes. A lo mejor eres tú el que le está dando demasiada importancia.

Y el tono es conciliatorio pero es exactamente lo que Steve temía, puesto en palabras, pronunciado y, por tanto, materializado en el mundo físico. 

–Puede que sí –dice, en voz baja, y Bucky suspira, le atrae aún más contra él, apretando las piernas, y no han resuelto nada, absolutamente nada, pero es fácil, ahogarlo en contacto, el pulgar de Bucky trazando círculos en la piel sensible de su nuca, la otra mano acariciándole la suya, moviéndola arriba por debajo de su propia camiseta, y no tienen tiempo pero sacan minutos de donde no los hay, intentando estar más cerca, meterse dentro de la piel del otro, consumir el anhelo antes de que les consuma a ellos.

***

Una de las noches que Steve va a buscar a Bucky al taller después de trabajar en la cafetería, se encuentra con la persiana aún entreabierta, luces en el interior, y se inclina en el suelo para colarse dentro. Suena una canción de rock de los altavoces destartalados y polvorientos, además de más o menos milenarios, a los que Bucky ha conectado su móvil, y las botas de Bucky llevan el ritmo sobre el suelo, piernas colgando de la puerta abierta de su proyecto de coche. 

Steve camina hasta él, se inclina hacia abajo con un brazo apoyado en el techo del coche, casi esperando que Bucky dé un bote al verle, pero algo debe de haberle delatado, la vibración de la persiana metálica, sus pasos, o quizás su sombra recortada sobre las siluetas de los coches a medio reparar, recortadas bajo la luz de un único fluorescente que parpadea un poco por encima de sus cabezas con las sombras de los bichos que se han colado dentro.

–Eh –le saluda Bucky, mordiéndose el labio. Tiene un cigarrillo entre los dedos, y deja caer una rodilla al lado, abriendo las piernas de forma exageradamente sugestiva. Tiene la cabeza recostada bajo su propio brazo derecho, y no da la impresión de tener la más mínima intención de moverse.

–Eh, Buck –replica Steve–. ¿Pensaba que íbamos a ir a por algo de comida?

–No tengo mucha hambre. Estaba escuchando música, y no tenía ganas de levantarme, se está bien aquí. ¿Quieres probar?

Steve ríe, porque Bucky está siendo tan descarado como sabe, incluso de una forma cómica, moviendo las cejas. 

Hace días que Steve tiene algo rondándole por la cabeza. Hace días que se encuentra pensando en ello más y más, muriéndose de ganas de probarlo, pero sin encontrar el momento adecuado. Puede que sea ese. Como mínimo, Bucky se lo está poniendo en bandeja. Se le ve relajado, de buen humor, lánguido, un poco puesto, a juzgar por la forma en que se remueve en el asiento, un poco incómodo, caderas alzándose, buscando. Steve le imagina escuchando música, fumando, acariciándose la entrepierna con la mano abierta, por encima de los vaqueros, pensando en cuando él llegue y le encuentre de esa forma, y una corriente le recorre por dentro, le endurece y le pone tibio al mismo tiempo.

Steve se inclina hacia abajo, y Bucky estira el brazo en el que sujeta el cigarrillo para apagarlo en un cenicero que tiene en el suelo del coche –porque por supuesto no echaría las cenizas dentro de su preciosidad, aunque la tapicería parezca haber sufrido un ataque de Freddy Krueger–, al mismo tiempo que rodea el cuello de Steve con el otro, atrayéndole sobre él. Steve le besa, pero no se deja caer.

–Eh, Buck –susurra contra él.

–Dime –dice Bucky, y ya está jadeando un poco, piernas separadas, labio hinchado de tanto morderlo.

–Dime cómo cerrar la persiana.

Bucky se incorpora un poco para buscar algo en el salpicadero del coche, un pequeño mando negro, y la persiana metálica cobra vida tras ellos, bajando.

–Cerrada. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo pensado? –susurra, lamiéndole y besándole el cuello y pasándole las manos por las caderas, y es tan prometedor que Steve quiere dejarse llevar, pero tiene un plan y piensa llevarlo a cabo.

–Sí, la verdad es que sí –responde, apartándose, y Bucky frunce el ceño, hasta que las rodillas de Steve tocan el suelo duro y rugoso del taller, manos atrayendo las caderas de Bucky hasta el borde del asiento, y sus ojos se abren con incredulidad, oscuros bajo la luz blanca y dura.

–Steve… –exhala, y Steve le está desabrochando el cinturón negro que lleva sobre unos vaqueros del mismo color y Bucky se está pasando la mano por el pelo, tirando hacia atrás, mordiendo tan fuerte que tiene el labio blanco–. Steve, Steve, joder, qué… Ooooooh, mierda, joder, Steve…

Sus dedos caen sobre su pelo, acariciando, dulces, cuando Steve hunde la nariz en su entrepierna, que acaba de descubrir, pasando los labios por encima de la línea de la erección de Bucky a través de la tela fina de los calzoncillos.

–Joder, mierda, cariño, ¿estás seguro? 

Steve alza los ojos hacia él, y hay una cierta sensación de poder, en tenerle deshecho de esa forma solo con insinuar lo que quiere hacerle, pecho subiendo y bajando, espalda un poco arqueada, pupilas dilatadas, alzado sobre un codo para mirarle como si no pudiera creerlo al tiempo que sus dedos se crispan sobre su pelo.

–Quiero hacerlo –le asegura Steve–. Aunque no lo he hecho nunca antes…

–De acuerdo, solo… uffff –Bucky exhala, pero no aparta la mirada de él en ningún momento, como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido–. No hagas nada que no te esté gustando a ti también, es mejor si tú también lo estás disfrutando…

–De acuerdo, Buck –responde Steve, un poco enternecido por la preocupación y muchísimo más caliente por su reacción, y lo primero que hace cuando le baja los pantalones y la ropa interior por las caderas es envolverle el pene con la mano, porque es instintivo, a esas alturas, el grosor y el tacto, su calor, su peso, la textura suave.

Bucky emite un sonido suave, y Steve se pasa la lengua por los labios, antes de probar a lamer un poco, solo la punta, y es la forma en que la mano de Bucky se tensa en su pelo, sin tirar de él, sin hacer nada, un gesto casi involuntario, y es cómo le sobreviene el instinto de probar más, de abrir la boca y cerrarla sobre esa parte, sentirla en la boca, envolverla con ella.

–Steve, cariño… 

Bucky le pasa la mano por la cabeza, por el cuello, una y otra vez, y Steve se atreve con un poco más cada vez, vuelve a subir, lamiendo, succionando un poco, moviendo la mano, húmeda de su propia saliva, y es un poco descuidado, comparado con lo que Bucky le hizo a él, le falta ritmo y sus movimientos son torpes, pero Bucky está temblando, bajo él, su estómago, sus muslos, y siente un sabor algo salado en la lengua, mezclado con todo, y vuelve a pasar la lengua por esa parte, un poco más blanda, sabe que más sensible, cazando las primeras gotas. Bucky no es muy dado a hacer ruido, solo a hablar, pero incluso las palabras parecen atorársele en la garganta, aparte de alguna maldición medio articulada, de alguna exclamación, “ua, ua, oooooh, sí, joder, Steve, joder, joder…”.

–Vale, vale, voy a correrme –dice, tirando un poco de su cabeza hacia atrás, y Steve se resiste con empeño, se lo hunde aún más en la boca, y Bucky se incorpora como si le hubieran dado un golpe de puño en el estómago, le rodea con las dos manos, y Steve siente las pulsaciones, siente el líquido, caliente, ahogándole un poco, y lo quiere todo, quiere seguir oyendo los sonidos rotos de Bucky, que está enroscado sobre él mismo, sobre él, quiere prolongarlo más y más, hasta que Bucky está volviendo a intentar apartarle. Esa vez Steve se deja llevar, se deja caer sobre los talones, y no tiene tiempo ni de mirar hacia arriba antes de que Bucky le atrape los labios con los suyos, cayendo sobre su regazo, rodeándole las mejillas con las manos, lamiéndole dentro de la boca como si quisiera meterse dentro de él, buscándole, intentando tomar más y más.

Bucky baja las caderas contra él y Steve pierde un poco el ritmo de la respiración, y después Bucky le está besando el cuello, le está levantando la sudadera, tocando, tocando, y apenas pueden separarse para volver a meterse dentro del coche, trastabillando, y cuando Bucky se arrodilla en el espacio entre el volante y el asiento, Steve le mira e intenta guardarse esa imagen para siempre, el pelo de Bucky esparcido sobre sus muslos y su estómago, haciéndole cosquillas, sus labios abriéndose para él, tomándole entero como si no quisiera otra cosa, y lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos hasta que la sensación se vuelve demasiado abrumadora y sus párpados caen y sus dedos se cierran sobre el pelo de Bucky y el tiempo y el espacio desaparecen y Steve flota, perdido en sensación, en Bucky, en lo que se hacen el uno al otro.

***

Thor ha decorado su local de manera especial para la última fiesta del año, purpurina y cintas de colores brillantes colgando en todas partes, y esa noche Bucky trabaja tras la barra, vestido con su top rosa de mangas recortadas, pelo recogido y maquillaje, la puesta en escena completa, y cada vez que se inclina para servir bebidas, para recoger unos billetes, para acercar el oído a los labios de alguien para poder oír un pedido con los bajos de la música electrónica retumbando tanto que hacen vibrar el suelo, lo único en que Steve puede fijarse es en la forma que su colgante de cruz cuelga en el cuello de Bucky de un cordel negro y simple que lleva anudado a la nuca, en la forma que le cae sobre el pecho, en cómo lleva algo de Steve sobre él. 

Steve sabe que es un sentimiento posesivo, y que no está muy bien tenerlo. Sabe que Bucky no le pertenece –no quiere que le pertenezca, quiere saber que está con él porque lo decide día tras día, pero… No puede evitarlo. Le sigue con los ojos, esperando su bebida, y quiere que sea suyo, quiere tenerle, físicamente, allí mismo. No es que la medalla le despierte ese instinto, precisamente, sería imposible, con las implicaciones religiosas y ligadas a su infancia. Pero el hecho de que Bucky haya decidido llevarla en lugar de guardarla en cualquier cajón, como podría haber hecho…

–Unas cervezas para el rubio de los ojos azules –dice Bucky, sirviéndole una bebida como si volara, haciendo mil otras cosas a la vez, y le guiña un ojo antes de seguir con su ritmo frenético. 

Son admirables, la gracia y el aplomo con el que trabaja, no solo con eficiencia, también como si lo disfrutara, hablando con todo el mundo, sirviendo una hilera de chupitos de tequila junto con rodajas de lima con soltura a un grupo de chicas y flirteando con ellas, flirteando con todo lo que se mueve.

–Eh, ¡estás aquí!

Sam se materializa tras Steve, se apoya en su espalda con una mano en su hombro, y se inclina para hacerse oír por encima de la música. Es casi un alivio, el contacto de alguien conocido, familiar, en medio de tantos desconocidos. Bucky está como pez en el agua, pero para Steve, todo ese escenario es tirando a abrumador, con tanta gente y nada de respeto por el espacio personal de los otros.

–Riley y Sharon han salido fuera un rato, ¿quieres ir con ellos?

Steve alza las cervezas que acaba de recoger para los dos, y Sam se encoge de hombros y los dos buscan un rincón más o menos tranquilo para beberlas, un sitio donde la pista y la barra quedan alejados y pueden conversar un poco, nada importante, sobre todo de las competiciones que tienen en cuestión de una semana y las clases, pero Sam parece nervioso, y Steve le da un toque con el hombro, se queda apoyado contra él.

–Eh, ¿qué pasa?

Sam resopla, se pasa la mano, plana, por el pelo corto. 

–Sharon y yo hemos estado hablando del año que viene.

Sam aventura una mirada de ojos oscuros hacia él, se encoge de hombros, y Steve asiente para animarle a continuar.

–Eso es bueno, ¿no? Que estéis haciendo planes…

–La cuestión es… Sabes que mi primera opción es la Universidad de Nueva York, y ella tiene el ojo puesto en Berkley, y con su media y el atletismo y todo aspira a una beca, y… Siempre lo hemos sabido, pero hasta ahora parecía algo muy lejano, y de golpe es el año que viene y todo parece más inminente, ¿entiendes qué quiero decir?

–Demasiado bien –asiente Steve, que no se ha atrevido a plantearse aún qué pasa el año que viene con él y Bucky, con él y Natasha, que intenta no pensar en el año que viene como algo real–. Pero que lo estéis hablando es algo bueno, ¿no?

–No lo sé, tío, de verdad que no lo sé –Sam mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, chasqueando la lengua–. Sharon dice que “decidiremos” cuando sea la hora y no tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere, pero tengo muy mal presentimiento…

–Eh, seguro que sea lo que sea, vais a poder con ello –dice Steve, alzando el brazo para pasárselo por los hombros, y no está intentando reconfortarle con promesas huecas, es solo que lo cree de verdad, que Sharon y Sam son fuertes juntos, aunque solo estén en el instituto y todo el mundo se empeñe en dejarles claro lo inexpertos que son y lo mucho que les queda por vivir, lo poco importantes que son esos años. Steve no sabe cómo podría ser poco importante, todo lo que le está pasando, toda esa gente que están empezando a ser como una segunda familia para él –y Buck, Bucky, ese punto luminoso en su vida, esa conexión profunda con otro ser humano con la que no siempre sabe qué hacer. 

Sharon y Riley les encuentran un rato después, y les arrastran de nuevo hasta la pista, donde el resto del grupo están moviéndose al ritmo de una canción electrónica de ritmo alegre y optimista. Nadie quiere sentirse ni deprimido ni demasiado reflexivo en nochevieja. 

Steve se acerca a Natasha, que está bailando con Wanda y con Maria. Lleva un vestido de terciopelo azul oscuro, de tirantes y falda con vuelo, y una cinta negra alrededor del cuello, y parece estar pasándolo en grande.

Está agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, botando sobre sus tacones, y cuando ve a Steve por encima del hombro su sonrisa se ilumina y le tiende una mano para que se una a ella. Steve lo hace, se deja llevar por sus manos en las caderas, por cómo le impulsa a soltarse.

Está preciosa esa noche. Siempre lo está, pero Steve no es del todo inmune a la curva pálida de sus hombros desnudos, a las líneas delicadas de su cuello. Cree que habrían quedado bien con el conjunto, los pendientes de estrella, pero siguen en el fondo de su cajón, sin que Steve se atreva a tirar ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás, ni a devolverlos ni a dárselos. Es patético. 

Baila con Natasha y el resto durante un par más de canciones, hasta que la música suena y la voz del dj anuncia que están a punto de dejar el año 2012 atrás. 

Steve no se había dado cuenta de qué hora era, y busca con la mirada.

–Nat, voy a… –dice, y ella ya le está empujando, riendo.

–Claro que sí, ve…

Es difícil, abrirse paso entre el gentío, y las primeras campanadas empiezan a resonar por todo el local mientras Steve se mueve hacia la barra. Consigue llegar a la sexta, pero Bucky no está allí.

–¡Ha ido a buscarte! –le informa Yuri, uno de los compañeros de Bucky, y Steve suelta un “mierda” demasiado alto y se da la vuelta, convencido de que nunca van a encontrarse.

–¡Steeeeeeeeve! 

Busca instintivamente la procedencia de la voz gritando su propio nombre, y le cuesta un momento darse cuenta de que viene de arriba, de un punto por encima de las cabezas del resto de gente. Steve es alto, no solo para su edad, en general, y su pelo rubio debe de sobresalir, incluso en medio de la iluminación de colores psicodélicos del local, porque localiza a Bucky en el extremo de la barra, subido a ella y agarrado a una de las columnas laterales a modo de apoyo, haciendo bocina con la mano y mirándole directamente, y en cuanto sus ojos se encuentran Bucky le sonríe y Steve se abre paso con incluso más empeño. Bucky avanza por encima de la barra, y cuando Steve llega a su altura está sonando la campanada número doce, y Bucky se inclina adelante al tiempo que Steve alza los brazos, y entonces le está agarrando de la cintura y Bucky se está dejando caer hacia delante, enredando las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, y Steve trastabilla atrás un paso, dos, hasta que se estabiliza, y le tiene, tiene a Bucky y se están besando mientras entran en el año nuevo, Bucky subido a él y Steve cargando con su peso entero, hasta que exhala, riendo, y Bucky se desenreda, arrastrando las piernas por las suyas hasta que tiene los pies en el suelo y cuando se apartan para tomar aire Steve se da cuenta, abochornado, de que se ha formado un pequeño círculo de gente a su alrededor.

–Vamos –dice, agobiado por la atención, aunque la gente les está aplaudiendo y silbándoles, y Bucky le sigue hasta una esquina, riendo contra la piel de su cuello, dedos entrelazados, y vuelve a besarle en cuanto le tiene para él, arrinconándole contra la pared.

–Eso ha sido… muy peliculero –dice Steve, riendo, en cuanto se separan, y Bucky le aparta el pelo de la frente.

–Y probablemente me costará unas cuántas propinas, pero siempre he querido hacerlo… No sabía si ibas a poder sujetarme o íbamos a terminar los dos en el suelo.

–¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que mis músculos no pueden con todo? –pregunta Steve, simulando ofenderse, aunque él también lo ha dudado durante unos segundos en que ha estado en el borde de perder el equilibrio, y cuando Bucky le envuelve el brazo con la mano, puede que no esté por encima de flexionar un poco el bíceps.

–No se me ocurriría.

Siguen besándose un rato, hasta que Bucky tiene que volver al trabajo y Steve con sus amigos, y cuando llega, Natasha le está susurrando a Maria en el oído, y ésta tiene un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y se ha puesto su cazadora de cuero negro sobre el vestido, como si fuera a marcharse.

Cuando los ojos de Natasha y Steve se encuentran, él le alza una ceja, y ella agita una mano entre los dos pero, incluso en la penumbra del local, Steve juraría que hay una pequeña sonrisa luchando por florecer en sus labios.

–¿Te vas ya?

–Solo a acompañar a Maria a su casa –replica Natasha, y le golpea el brazo cuando Steve mueve las cejas hacia arriba, imitando a Bucky y su expresión sugestiva ridícula que siempre le hace reír, entre avergonzado y encantado.

Terminan por abrazarse, y Steve se dice que ha hecho bien, dejando que las cosas entre ellos se calmen, dando un paso atrás.

–Feliz año nuevo, Nat –le susurra al oído antes de que se separen, y ella le pone la mano en la nuca, sujetándole un momento, ojos verdes brillantes fijos en los suyos, y cuando habla, lo hace con su voz grave y un poco ronca que nunca va a dejar de tener a Steve un poco enamorado:

–Feliz año nuevo, Steve.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las actualizaciones ya no tienen ningún ritmo y voy colgando a medida que voy escribiendo, pero en fin, volvemos con otro capítulo!
> 
> En éste, ocurre algo que marcará un antes y un después en la vida de Bucky. Advertencias respecto al tema del maltrato, ya que no ocurre nada explícito pero Bucky explica algo que le hicieron / Steve ve con sus propios ojos algo que le ha ocurrido, y también hay alusiones a una situación de violencia de género en la escuela y algo de violencia no explícita. 
> 
> A parte de eso, como siempre, episodios románticos, más o menos sexuales, algo de tensión entre los chicos... Un poco como siempre. Si consigo escribir más o menos como lo tengo planeado -spoiler: NUNCA lo consigo-, esta historia tendría que terminarse en cosa de 4/5 capítulos más... ¡Qué nervios! :p
> 
> Y.... como siempre, un abrazo enorme a tod@s, no sé qué haría con mi vida si no tuviera este pequeño rincón donde poner todas estas historias que me rondan el día entero por la cabeza mientras hago de adulta responsable :)

Steve resigue con cuidado la escápula de Bucky, yemas de los dedos rozando la piel desnuda, erizándola para pasarle los labios por encima, su aliento cálido, y Bucky cierra los ojos contra la almohada y esconde el rostro en ella, nariz hundida en la tela azul, pelo caído sobre el rostro, mientras Steve sigue la trayectoria de sus dedos y sus labios con la punta de uno de sus delineadores más finos, trazando líneas sin ninguna clase de objetivo, sin un diseño previo, solo dejándose llevar por las curvas de la piel pálida de Bucky, por las ondulaciones de sus músculos bajo sus manos, por los suspiros que le hinchan la caja torácica y vuelven a hundirla. 

Ha sido un día duro y largo, Steve no tiene que preguntar para saberlo. Es domingo, y los domingos son olor a tabaco en el pelo y la ropa de Bucky y ojeras profundas, son siestas largas en la cama estrecha de la habitación de Steve, Bucky enroscado sobre sí mismo, espalda contra el pecho de Steve, en silencio la mayoría de las veces.

Otras veces, algo hace clic, se le suelta la lengua, y es como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo dentro de él. Sobre todo después de hacerlo, cuando está relajado y de mucho mejor humor y le besa la sien a Steve y le apoya la cabeza en el pecho y le besa la piel cubierta de sudor, piernas enredadas, y es en esos momentos, cuando están tan cerca que es como si se tocaran por dentro. O por lo menos es lo que Steve piensa. Steve piensa un montón de chorradas cuando está con Bucky y nunca las dice, porque incluso en esos momentos después de correrse cuando tiene la mente en blanco y los músculos deshechos, logra conservar algún tipo de filtro que Bucky parece perder por completo.

“En pelota picada, en medio del jardín, en diciembre,” le contó un día, expresión distante, casi como si no estuviera allí. “Porque perdí el uniforme del equipo en el vestuario de la escuela. Tenía nueve años. El muy hijo de puta.”

Steve le abrazó con más fuerza, corazón bombeando y pecho contraído por dentro, y Bucky le dio un apretón como si quisiera consolarle a él. “Eh, lo siento,” dijo, parpadeando y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. “Joder, Steve, no quería estropear el momento así.”

Steve le pidió que no volviera a disculparse, le aseguró que quería oírlo, si él quería contarlo, pero desde entonces Bucky no ha vuelto a hablar de nada de lo que le pasó en su casa –de nada de lo que aún le está pasando, sospecha, incluso con su padre viajando por trabajo entre semana y él durmiendo en el taller o en casa de Steve los fines de semana, está claro que no está en una situación precisamente equilibrada. Steve solo ha insistido un par de veces más en que vaya a vivir con él, pero Bucky siempre se hace esquivo cuando saca el tema, dice que a efectos prácticos ya está viviendo allí de todas formas, y de hecho es verdad, así que Steve no insiste mucho e intenta hacerle sentir lo bienvenido que es de todas las formas posibles.

Esa tarde, Bucky estaba en la puerta de la cafetería cuando Steve ha terminado el turno a las seis y media, esperándole con un cigarrillo en los dedos y los auriculares puestos, y le ha intentado sonreír, pero algo estaba mal desde el principio, y Steve le ha abrazado allí mismo, en medio de la calle, pero Bucky estaba rígido, como una tabla. “¿Podemos ir a tu casa?”, ha preguntado, voz pequeña justo en su oído, y ahora están en la cama de Steve, y se han besado un rato, acariciándose el pelo, la nuca, la espalda, por debajo de las camisetas, solo manos planas sobre los costados, algo íntimo, Bucky encima de Steve, hasta que le ha quitado la camiseta y después se ha quitado la suya para volver a bajar, piel contra piel.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la respiración de Bucky se ha normalizado y sus músculos se han ido soltando, han empezado a hablar entre besos, hasta que han terminado por olvidarse del todo de lo que estaban haciendo y de alguna forma ha salido el tema del tatuaje de Bucky y, entre uno y otro, Steve ha terminado con la punta de un delineador sobre su piel, dejándose llevar.

–Vale, mmm… Primero beso –dice, y sonríe cuando Bucky ríe contra la almohada. 

Han empezado hablando del día, de la escuela, de chorradas, pero de alguna forma han terminado por preguntarse cosas más íntimas, casi por hacerse confidencias. Es extraña, a veces, esa sensación que tiene Steve de conocer por completo a Bucky aún sin saber la mayoría de detalles de su vida.

–Confiésalo, Steve, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que querías preguntarme eso? 

–Solo es curiosidad –se defiende Steve, y Bucky sigue riendo y él se está poniendo rojo–. Vale, vale, ha sido idiota, olvídalo.

–No seas tonto, claro que voy a contártelo. El primer beso de verdad fue Claire Reynolds, en octavo grado.

–¿Claire Reynolds? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky aventura una mirada de reojo por encima del hombro, una sonrisa irónica.

–¿Qué? ¿Te crees que a los catorce ya había sacado la bandera gay e iba agitándola por los pasillos o qué?

–No es eso –dice Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–¿No? ¿Entonces qué es?

–Es… Buck, estamos hablando de la Claire Reynolds del instituto, la capitana del equipo de animadoras, ¿no?

–Sí, claro, no conozco a ninguna más –dice Bucky, ceño fruncido en una expresión adorable de confusión, y Steve se permite sonreír.

–Buck. ¿Cómo de popular eras exactamente antes de pasarte al lado oscuro?

Bucky resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejándose caer de espaldas contra la cama, y Steve tiene que retirar la punta del delineador con rapidez para no mancharle.

–No me pasé al “lado oscuro” –dice, poniendo las comillas en el aire y todo–. O, bueno, un poco. Estaba cabreado, ¿vale? Tenía mis razones. Antes… Era del equipo. Y era bueno. A partir de allí las cosas vienen con facilidad, no tienes que esforzarte. No tienes ni que planteártelo. Otras chicas me habían pedido salir antes, pero… Claire era mi amiga, nos llevábamos bien de verdad. Sé que puede parecer estirada, pero es porque es muy exigente. Cuando la conoces, es una chica genial. Y nos conocemos desde el jardín de infancia, y le pedí salir unas semanas antes de fin de curso.

–¿Sí? ¿Y qué pasó? –susurra Steve con interés genuino, tumbado de cara a Bucky sobre la almohada, sus rostros a unos centímetros. Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–Tuvimos unas cuantas citas, algunas con amigos, y otras los dos solos. Lo pasábamos bien. Nos besamos una tarde tras el centro comercial. 

–¿Y?

–Y… Después fue todo muy extraño y empezamos a evitarnos por los pasillos porque no queríamos seguir saliendo juntos pero no queríamos cortar y que nuestros grupos de amigos se separaran o algo. Lo hablamos y decidimos que seguiríamos siendo amigos, y ahí termina mi experiencia en el reino de la heterosexualidad.

Steve sonríe casi sin quererlo.

–¿Lo sabías ya entonces? ¿Qué te gustaban los chicos?

Bucky se encoge de hombros, y vuelve a acomodarse de espaldas a Steve antes de hablar. Steve sigue dibujando, aunque todos sus sentidos están mucho más atentos a la respuesta de Bucky que a lo que sea que está haciendo.

–Pueeeeeeees –dice Bucky, alargando la palabra–. Sabía que no pensaba en las chicas de esa forma. Y que sentía cosas que se suponía que no tenía que sentir. Había un chico mayor, y a veces hacía una jugada súper buena y se colgaba de la canasta y… uffffff. El corazón me daba volteretas, cuando la chocaba conmigo, o cuando me daba algún consejo, me daba un golpe en el hombro, las chorradas esas que hacemos los tíos, ya sabes. Quería impresionarle, me esforzaba más que nunca cuando estaba allí. Vaya cuelgue me pillé de ese tío. No sé. Creo que hacía un tiempo que lo sabía cuando le pedí salir a Claire, que lo hice por eso, en parte. Para ver qué pasaba. Y el tema es que no cambió gran cosa. El lunes seguía mirando a ese tío entrenar y flipando cada vez que me dirigía la palabra.

Le dedica una sonrisa torcida a Steve, que se inclina para dejarle un beso rápido en los labios, y por una vez no se cuestiona si debería seguir preguntando, se deja llevar por esa corriente que se ha establecido que hace que parezca más fácil decir las cosas.

–¿Es ese chico del que me hablaste? ¿Con el que estuviste una temporada?

 _Ese que decidió dejarte antes que afrontar que los otros supieran que estabais juntos_. No es que Steve sea de los que olvidan fácilmente y no es que no esté familiarizado con el rencor, no tiene sentimientos tan puros como la gente parece asumir a veces, pero si se lo calla no es para preservar ningún tipo de imagen personal que nunca ha querido construir, sino porque no quiere herir a Bucky.

–Nah –responde Bucky, y Steve conoce ese tono casual forzado–. Qué va. Eso fue con otro de nuestro curso. Brian Clark. Debes de conocerle, está en el equipo.

–Sí, le conozco –afirma Steve, y nunca ha sacado el tema antes porque tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, pero en ese momento sería demasiado como esconder algo, si no lo confesara–. Os vi besaros, la noche del baile.

Esa vez, cuando Bucky se da la vuelta, Steve sí le deja una línea negra en la piel sin querer.

–¿Nos estabas espiando?

Su expresión es neutral, pero su voz ha bajado unos cuantos grados, y algo se le hiela en las entrañas a Steve, pero sigue adelante sin pensarlo, seguro de que no hizo nada de lo que tenga que sentirse culpable.

–No. No te estaba espiando. Te estaba buscando, y cuando llegué a la biblioteca tú y Brian estabais ya en las escaleras. Le oí preguntarte por mí, y luego os besasteis. En ese momento sabía que tenía que marcharme, pero… No lo sé. No pude.

–No pudiste –responde Bucky, y no es exactamente decepción, lo que hay en sus ojos, pero si algo intenso, como si pendiera de cada una de las palabras de Steve, expectante, quizás intentando decidir si vestirse y marcharse y no hablarle más, y Steve de verdad espera no haber metido tanto la pata, pero llegados a ese punto, solo puede ser sincero.

–Estaba hecho un lío, Buck. Me estaba colgando de ti, pero no estaba seguro de nada, ni de mí mismo. Y puede que se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que esa noche, el baile, pudiera ser algo más. Pero tú desapareciste, y cuando te encontré estabas con ese chico, y fue sin querer pero te oí decirle que no querías nada conmigo y a lo mejor necesité verlo con mis propios ojos. Cuando os besasteis.

Le sale del pecho como una ráfaga, y se da cuenta en ese momento de que lo ha llevado dentro todo ese tiempo sin saber qué era, de que no era ni consciente de haberse sentido de esa forma, de haber arrastrado esa inseguridad profunda de Bucky negándole, cuando han recorrido tanto camino juntos desde entonces. Se siente ridículo de inmediato, y aparta la vista. 

Los dedos de Bucky son cuidadosos, cuando le alza la barbilla.

–Steve, piénsalo por un momento. El chico del que estamos hablando cortó conmigo porque no quería que el rumor de que nos habían visto juntos corriera por el instituto. 

–Pero lo que él hizo, Buck, yo nunca…

–Lo sé, lo sé ahora, pero no es por eso –le interrumpe Bucky, voz suave pero firme–. Estuve muy cabreado con él, pero porque por esa época pensaba que estaba enamorado, aunque ahora sé que no. Pero ya no se lo reprocho, llevo mucho tiempo sin reprochárselo, fue su decisión y la respeto. Yo decidí empezar a ser quien soy abiertamente en ese momento, porque estaba harto de ocultar otras cosas y decidí que a quién me guste besar no iba a ser otra de ellas. Tuve que aguantar que me llamaran cosas unas cuantas veces, y unos chicos decidieron darme su opinión fuera de la escuela y te juro que pasé miedo ese día. Pero a la hora de la verdad resulta que tampoco fue la debacle que esperaba. Vale, los del equipo apenas me hablan, pero es más por lealtad a Brian y por las mentiras que Pierce les ha contado sobre por qué dejé el equipo que otra cosa.

–No es justo, Buck. Eran tus amigos. 

–Hay muchas cosas que no son justas, Steve –dice Bucky, acariciándole la línea de la mandíbula con una mueca afectuosa–. ¿Sabes qué no habría sido justo? Que solo porque no podía quitarte los ojos de encima desde que te sentaste a mi lado en mates todo el instituto me hubiera visto ligando con el chico nuevo que necesitaba hacerse un lugar, encontrar algún sito donde encajar. 

–No hacía falta, no me importa encajar –insiste Steve, aunque entiende lo que Bucky está intentando decirle, pero no puede darle la razón, no en eso–. No he encajado en mi vida. Solo quería pasar desapercibido este año antes de irme a la universidad. No esperaba conocer a Sam, a Sharon y al resto, o ser capitán del equipo de natación, y mucho menos esperaba conocerte a ti.

–Para no querer encajar, se te da muy bien.

–Nah –niega Steve, convencido, porque puede que Bucky no se dé cuenta, pero de los dos, él es quien tiene carisma–. No, Bucky. Ese eres tú. 

Bucky sigue teniendo el respeto de sus compañeros, Steve puede verlo. Cuando llegaron al baile, fue como si pudiera mezclarse en la escena sin ni esforzarse, compartiendo sonrisas y comentarios con todo el mundo, y pudo verla, la sorpresa de algunos de encontrarle allí, pero estaba teñida de alegría. Es lo mismo en las clases. Bucky no suele hablar con nadie, se aísla con los auriculares en los oídos y la capucha de la sudadera puesta, intentando hacerse invisible en el final del aula. Pero cuando alguien habla con él, lo hace con compañerismo. La mayoría de las chicas son amables con él –amables de una forma en que nunca lo han sido con Steve–, y aunque algunos chicos le esquivan, muchos no tienen problema en estrecharle la mano y darle una palmada en el hombro, llamarle “Barnes” y hablar de trabajo con él. Steve no cree que Bucky se dé cuenta de lo magnético que es, sociable de una forma genuina que Steve solo puede intentar imitar. 

–Sí, van a hacerme rey del baile –dice Bucky, sarcástico, y le hace cosquillas cuando baja la mano por su cuello para enroscársela en la nuca y atraerle hacia él–. Van a hacernos reyes del baile a los dos, ¿te imaginas?

Steve ríe contra sus labios, y la idea le horroriza pero también hay algo de hermoso en ella. En la pura posibilidad.

Bucky le besa antes de que pueda responder y si Steve iba a añadir algo, la idea se disipa en una neblina de lenguas y piel desnuda buscándose, cuerpos moviéndose en un ritmo familiar y excitante en el que sigue siendo tan fácil, ahogar todo lo demás.

***

El invierno va avanzando y las semanas van pasando, la rutina confundiendo unas con otras. A veces Steve mira por la ventana en clase y se siente cansado, como si estuviera atrapado en el limbo. 

Se pelea un par de veces más en la escuela. La primera, porque un par de chicos se están metiendo con otro de un par de cursos inferiores, tirándole de la sudadera y haciéndole caer las cosas al suelo, mientras otra gente ríe o pasa de largo como si no lo vieran, y Steve simplemente _no lo entiende_ , esa complicidad, es lo que más le saca de quicio, y termina empujando a uno de los chicos y diciéndoles al resto que o hacen algo útil o que sigan con su día. Ninguno se lo toma muy bien.

La segunda vez se enfrenta a un miembro de su propio equipo, por estar tratando mal a su novia en pleno pasillo del instituto, susurrándole con agresividad, inclinándose encima de ella de forma amenazante, y Phillips le dice que no puede suspenderle de los entrenos ni las competiciones por algo que no tiene nada que ver con el equipo y Steve pasa una semana chocando con él aposta cada vez que se cruzan con la esperanza de provocarle para empezar _algo_ , hasta que Bucky se harta de verle echando humo y haciendo estupideces y le da un sermón que solo sirve para hacerle bullir más de indignación:

–¿Se supone que tengo que hacer como hace todo el mundo? ¿Mirar a otra parte?

–No, joder, no te digo eso, puedes ponerte en medio si de verdad ves a ese tío hacer algo, pero lo que estás haciendo es buscarte que te rompan la cara y te expulsen de la escuela y no vas a arreglar nada…

–¿Quién te dice que no voy a ser yo el que voy a romperle la cara a él?

–¡La experiencia me lo dice!

Dos días después, el chico se presenta al entreno con el labio partido e hinchado y no deja de lanzarle malas miradas a Steve, que aunque no sabe a qué vienen no duda en devolvérselas.

Cuando sale del entreno, tiene un mensaje de Bucky pidiéndole que le espere en el coche, y llega con un corte en el pómulo rodeado de un moratón bastante feo.

–¡Ni una palabra! –le advierte, dedo índice en alto y expresión hosca, y Steve extiende las manos, confundido.

–¿Se puede saber qué te ha ocurrido?

–Nada. Solo… Estate atento a Vernon durante un par de días. He estado hablando con Allison, le he dicho que puede acudir a ti o a mí si necesita algo en la escuela.

–¿Le has pegado tú? –pregunta Steve, y cuando Bucky entrecierra los ojos y su mirada se vuelve aún más afilada, Steve intenta reprimir la sonrisa enorme que quiere curvarle los labios.

–No te estoy dando la razón, Steve –dice, sacudiendo la cabeza, y después agita una mano ante su propio rostro–. Esto, esto, no es nada de lo que estar orgulloso, esto es una agresión, no es una chiquillada, ese tío ha ido a por mí porque no quería ir a por ti para no meterse en problemas en el equipo.

–Lo siento, Buck, no se me había ocurrido –dice Steve, y la alegría un poco vengativa se le marchita dentro. 

Bucky suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–No lo sientas. Creo que a Allison le ha venido bien poder abrirse con alguien, creo que va a hablar con sus padres, así que como mínimo ha salido algo bueno de todo esto. 

–¿Vernon ha ido a por ti? –pregunta Steve, porque la culpabilidad sigue carcomiéndole.

–No _exactamente_ –replica Bucky con reticencia, y es fácil, ver que hay alguna parte de la historia que no tiene muchas ganas de explicar–. Yo estaba fumando en la valla, y de golpe aparecen y ella está llorando y él la tiene cogida del brazo… ¿qué coño iba a hacer? 

Steve no dice nada, pero por la forma en que Bucky resopla, diría que pasarle el brazo por los hombros y estrujarle contra él es suficiente respuesta.

*** 

A mediados de febrero se produce un cambio en la escuela que aunque es bastante pequeño a primera vista, tiene un cierto impacto en sus vidas. Steve está sentado en un taburete ante una de las mesas del final del laboratorio, distraído, garabateando en una libreta mientras espera a que Zola llegue para empezar la clase, y de pronto a su alrededor empiezan a sonar cuchicheos llenos de curiosidad y se da cuenta de que acaba de entrar un hombre más bien bajo de pelo negro y gris rizado, vestido con una camisa lila, y con todo el aire de haberse perdido.

–Si podéis, uhm, sentaros y, uhm –dice, gesticulando un poco con las manos, una cierta expresión despistada en sus ojos oscuros tras las gafas de montura fina, que se saca un momento para frotar con un pañuelo antes de volver a ponérselas y mirarles por fin–. Soy el profesor Bruce Banner, y me haré cargo de la clase de ciencias de aquí a final de curso.

Esa explicación provoca otra oleada de susurros a su alrededor, pero Steve no puede prestarles mucha atención porque Tony le está cortando la circulación de la mano izquierda, apretándole la muñeca con toda su fuerza.

–Bruce Banner –está susurrando, ojos como platos, como si hubiera entrado en un trance hipnótico–. No puedo creerlo, qué haría Bruce Banner en una escuela de mierda como ésta, ese hombre es una de las mentes más brillantes vivas, no puede ser el mismo, solo que, ese pelo, y… Ooooooh, es un sueño, es un sueño y estoy en pijama en la escuela, Steve, Steve, Steve, ¿estoy en pijama?

–No estás en pijama –replica Steve, dando un tirón para soltarse y frotándose la muñeca–. ¿Quién sueña que va en pijama a la escuela?

–Yo. Pesadilla recurrente.

Al final, la clase es mucho más entretenida que con Zola, y Steve termina por pasarlo bien. Sobre todo cuando Banner se acerca a su mesa y Tony se pone de color rojo hasta las raíces del pelo y empieza a hablar a la velocidad de la luz, declarándose un fan del trabajo de Banner, y es tan bochornoso que incluso Steve se siente mal por él y quiere esconderle debajo de la mesa para que deje de hablar, pero Banner, en lugar de parecer extrañado porque un alumno le esté tratando como a una estrella del rock, se ilumina y empieza a hablar con Tony como si por fin hubiera encontrado alguien que entiende su idioma en un país extranjero, y puede que sea así, porque a partir de allí Steve es incapaz de captar una sola más de las palabras que salen de sus bocas.

–Tony está enamoradoooooo –le chincha esa tarde Bucky en la cafetería, entre cuadernos de mates y cafés, y Tony asiente frenéticamente.

–Claro que estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado _intelectualmente_ de ese hombre, quiero que nuestras mentes se casen y creen pequeñas inteligencias superiores que crezcan y vayan más allá de los límites de la consciencia humana…

–No sé de qué estás hablando pero suena a _muy_ mala idea –replica Steve con sequedad, y Bucky frunce el ceño y ríe.

–Búscate una novia de una vez, Tony, o un novio, porque a este paso vas a terminar con una orden de alejamiento de ese hombre…

–No podéis entenderlo porque se os ha licuado el cerebro y vuestra vida está dirigida por lo que tenéis dentro de los pantalones, estoy hablando de ciencia…

Steve y Bucky le toman el pelo a Tony durante un buen rato más, y Steve no tiene muy claro si su grupo de estudio es en realidad tal, o solo una excusa para quedar los tres, pero sea como sea se alegra de que Bucky y Tony se tengan el uno al otro, y puede que él mismo esté aprendiendo a apreciar a Tony. A su manera. Una manera muy peculiar que siempre termina por sacarle de quicio, pero el afecto está allí. A veces.

–¿Vas a venir a la siguiente clase de laboratorio? –le pregunta a Bucky cuando suben al coche para ir al taller, y la verdad es que no había ninguna clase de segunda intención en la pregunta, Steve la ha hecho de forma irreflexiva, aún relajado y desinhibido de reír en la cafetería, pero Bucky se tensa al momento, brazo izquierdo enroscándose sobre la mochila, que tiene en el regazo.

–Pensaba que ese tema ya había quedado claro –murmura, de mala leche, subiendo un pie al salpicadero, y Steve sabe que es una provocación pero aun así cae.

–Haz el favor de no estropearme el coche, puede que no sea un Mustang pero es el único que tengo.

Bucky tumba la cabeza hacia él rápido como un látigo, y por un momento hay tanta incredulidad en su expresión que Steve se arrepiente de haberle hablado de esa forma, pero entonces los ojos de Bucky se entrecierran y sus siguientes palabras suenan maliciosas:

–Lo siento, Steve, no quería estropearte nada de tu vida perfecta.

–Por el amor de… ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

Steve no ha ni arrancado. Está tumbado de lado en su asiento, sin acordarse de mover el coche de la zona de aparcamiento del centro que, por suerte, en ese momento está prácticamente desierto, excepto por otro par de coches.

–¿Esto es por lo del laboratorio? Pensaba que el problema era Zola, y Zola se ha marchado…

–Y lleváis más de medio curso, ¿qué esperas que haga a estas alturas? –dice, y entonces gruñe, escondiendo el rostro contra la mochila por un momento, sobrevenido por la frustración–. No quiero discutirlo, ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

–¡Porque me preocupo por ti! No puedes graduarte si no apruebas esa asignatura, y no entiendo por qué estás siendo tan testarudo, yo podría ayudarte a ponerte al día, o Tony, podrías pedirle a él…

Steve se oye a él mismo hablar y ve a Bucky cerrarse cada vez más, vista al frente y toda su pose corporal defensiva, y se siente más y más impotente, más incapaz de alcanzarle.

–…Venga ya, Buck. ¿De qué va todo esto?

–No va de _nada_ , eres tú el que está montando un drama. Vengo cada día a la escuela, voy a todas las clases, y no quería ir a la de Zola porque él mismo lo dijo, que no iba a aprobarme, ya está, no tienes que buscar más razones ocultas. 

–Pero ahora…

–¿Nunca va a ser suficiente para ti, Steve? –murmura Bucky, por lo bajo, cáustico, oculto bajo la cortina de su propio pelo, ondulado y suave, que ya casi le roza los hombros del abrigo, y Steve sigue sin tener ni idea de qué están hablando en realidad. No quería discutir. No tiene ni idea de qué están discutiendo, pero Bucky está afectado, hostil y hermético como no le veía desde los primeros días, cuando aún se estaban tanteando el uno al otro.

–No tiene nada que ver conmigo, Buck –susurra, y el pequeño resoplido sarcástico de Bucky es una puñalada.

Steve quiere tocarle, y por primera vez en semanas, en meses, no tiene ni idea de cómo. 

Conduce hasta el taller, un silencio tenso entre los dos que la música de la radio solo parece amplificar, como si las canciones se burlaran de ellos, y tiene intención de decir algo cuando lleguen, pero en cuanto se detiene ante la puerta Bucky salta del coche y se mete en el interior como una flecha, y Steve se queda allí, con el corazón en un puño, las manos apretadas sobre el volante.

***

No hablan esa noche. Steve pone el teléfono a cargar sobre su escritorio, y escribe varios mensajes que vuelve a borrar, hasta que se dice que es Bucky quien está cabreado con él y que quizás debería dejar que sea él quien dé el primer paso, por una vez. 

Se mete en la cama y escucha música esperando que le calme un poco, pero apenas consigue dormir un par de horas seguidas, y cuando por fin ha conseguido conciliar el sueño el despertador suena y tiene que beberse un par de tazas de café para conseguir tenderse en pie para el entreno, al que llega mal humorado y con una sensación de desconexión total con su propio cuerpo, que siente destemplado y lento, débil. Solo quiere arrastrarse de nuevo a la cama y dormir cien años seguidos.

–Ua, tío. Estás hecho una mierda, ¿estás de resaca o qué? –pregunta Riley mientras se cambian, y Steve sabe que es su manera de interesarse por su estado, pero tiene que reprimirse para no mandarle a la mierda.

–Nah. Es solo. Ya se me pasará.

Sam pone los ojos en blanco, y a esas alturas ya conoce demasiado bien a Steve porque le pone una mano en el hombro e incluso aprieta un poco, deja que se relaje contra él, porque a Steve siempre le sienta bien, sentir el contacto de alguien con quien tiene confianza.

–¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? Porque puedo con Barnes.

–¿Sí? –pregunta Steve, sonriéndole de soslayo, de una forma genuina–. ¿Tú crees?

–Por supuesto –dice Sam, fingiendo indignación–. Puedo pegarle un chicle en el pelo. 

–Así es como las gastamos, Rogers, que no se te olvide –dice Riley desde detrás, y ese par de payasos consiguen hacerle reír antes de tener que enfrentarse a Phillips y al resto del equipo y de meterse en su papel de capitán, y se siente reconfortado, menos frío por dentro.

Ese día Bucky no aparece por clase, y Steve se dice que no le está carcomiendo la ansiedad por dentro, pero incluso Peggy le pilla un par de veces distraído en su clase.

–Steve, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –pregunta al terminar la clase, y Steve tiene ya una disculpa en la punta de la lengua, pero ella le invita a sentarse sobre una de las mesas, y ella se sienta en la suya propia, y hablan de las solicitudes han enviado a las distintas universidades.

–¿Hay algo más que te ronde por la cabeza? –pregunta al final, cabeza ladeada, interés que parece genuino, y Steve se lo contaría, si sintiera que puede, que la historia es suya para contar, pero se esfuerza en negarlo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Solo estoy un poco preocupado por un amigo. Siento haber estado distraído hoy.

–Bueno, todos somos humanos –suspira Peggy, y le hace sentir mejor, viniendo de ella–. Si estamos hablando de James Barnes… Quizás sería bueno que supiera que hay gente aquí con la que puede hablar; sobre sus opciones, su futuro, cualquier otra cosa. Si quieres hacerle llegar ese mensaje.

_Si solo supiera cómo._

Steve le da las gracias, y lo hace de corazón, y se despide para poder llegar a la cafetería a comer con sus amigos.

El día pasa extraño y angustiante, y cuando sale del entreno de la tarde está tan agotado que solo puede pensar en su cama. Ya no espera ver a Bucky ese día, pero le encuentra apoyado en el capó de su coche como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada, nariz enterrada en un libro.

Cuando alza los ojos hacia Steve, hay una cierta reserva en su expresión. Se sube la mochila a la rodilla para guardar el libro, y espera a que Steve sea el primero en hablar, como si no estuviera seguro de que quiera verle. 

–Eh, Buck. 

–Eh, Steve –replica él, alzando una ceja, aún aprensivo.

–¿Quieres que te lleve al taller?

Bucky encoge un hombro, desvía la mirada hacia el lado un instante.

–Nah, no hace falta. No sé qué coño hago aquí, fuerza de costumbre, supongo –dice, con una sonrisa amarga, haciendo ademán de incorporarse para marcharse, escurriéndosele de entre los dedos otra vez.

Steve no estaba del todo seguro de si quería verle. Pero ahora que lo tiene delante, algo se le desanuda dentro, solo puede pensar en una cosa:

–¿Puedo abrazarte? 

Bucky vuelve a alzar los ojos hacia él, y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa entre divertida e incrédula, como si no pudiera creer lo idiota que es su novio, pero asiente, y solo con eso Steve sabe que están bien. 

Deja su mochila de deporte junto a la de Bucky en el suelo, y le envuelve con los brazos, le hunde el rostro en la curva del cuello. Bucky pasa los brazos por dentro de los suyos y le estrecha la cintura, y Steve inspira el olor a frío y tabaco de su piel, a gel de ducha, pasando la nariz por detrás de su oreja. Bucky le aprieta aún más contra él, intentando sentirle a través de todas las capas de ropa, y sus labios son cálidos contra su sien.

–¿Estás cabreado conmigo? –pregunta, un susurro que apenas es audible, y Steve niega contra él.

–No, claro que no. No quería que nos peleáramos, Buck. Nunca quiero pelearme contigo.

Ninguno de los dos se está disculpando, no exactamente, pero Steve juraría que a Bucky le importa tan poco como a él la discusión de ayer sobre una clase. Ahora parece insignificante. Todo parece insignificante, comparado con esto, con tener a Bucky cerca, entre sus brazos, de una forma que casi da miedo, porque está respirando bien por primera vez en todo el día, se le está fundiendo ese bloque de hielo que ha arrastrado dentro, el peso de la incerteza. 

–Solo quiero que estés bien, Buck, es lo único que quiero, y a veces es tan difícil…

La voz de Bucky apenas es un susurro, pero hay firmeza en ella:

–No es tu trabajo, Steve, llevo diciéndotelo desde el principio, no es tu trabajo.

Steve se aparta para poder verle les ojos, claros y lúcidos, y para apartarle unos cuantos mechones de pelo del rostro y ponérselos tras la oreja, reseguirle el cuello con las yemas de los dedos hasta que topa con la tira de cordel negro del que cuelga su propia cruz.

–Un poquito sí es mi trabajo –dice, permitiéndose sonreír, y cuando los labios de Bucky se entreabren vuelve a hablar antes de que pueda interrumpirle–. Y no creas que no me doy cuenta de todo lo que tú haces por mí, Buck. Voy a aceptar que estamos empatados, pero no más que eso.

–No hago nada, Steve –murmura entre los dos, barbilla baja, pero Steve juraría que le ha subido algo de color a las mejillas. 

–Te equivocas en eso, Buck –responde, suave, sin querer discutir más, y cuando vuelve a atraerle hacia él Bucky se deja llevar y, al final, terminan abrazados en medio del aparcamiento de la escuela durante mucho más rato de lo que ninguno de los dos se atreve a comentar.

***

Bucky y Natasha entablan algo que es casi una amistad del todo inesperada, surge una complicidad entre los dos que Steve no había visto venir pero que le hace sentir bien. Quizás debería haberlo imaginado mucho antes, que se llevaban bien de verdad, solo por la forma en que siempre se ponen a hablar de grupos de música o de pinturas de uñas o de cosas que a él siempre se le escapan cuando Bucky va a buscarle a la cafetería y le espera en la barra tomándose un café.

No lo hacen muy a menudo, pero a veces quedan los tres. Para ir a comer una pizza, o para ir de compras por tiendas de discos y ropa que Steve no podría ponerse sin dar la impresión de ser un chico demasiado crecido esperando a que le den caramelos en Halloween, y en esas ocasiones Steve siempre se escabulle a la tienda de cómics, apenas un agujero en la pared, un sótano al que se accede por unas escaleras que están al lado de un salón de piercings y tatuajes, y deja que la noción del tiempo desaparezca hasta que Bucky, o Natasha, o los dos van a buscarle y le arrastran de nuevo al aire libre. 

Steve no quiere explorarlo mucho, pero intuye que forman un buen equipo, los tres. Con Natasha allí, él y Bucky se cortan con lo de estar todo el rato el uno encima del otro –bueno, lo intentan–, pero de alguna forma se equilibran aún mejor, se adivinan las intenciones con solo una mirada. El tema es que él y Bucky tienen tendencia a ponerse intensos por todo, mientras que Natasha les hace volver a la tierra con su pragmatismo y su humor seco y fácil.

Hay una tarde lluviosa en que están los tres encerrados en casa de Steve, un jueves por la tarde, y están hartos de ver la tele y demasiado empachados de galletas y patatas fritas para distraerse comiendo más. 

Steve está tirado en el sillón, con los pies saliendo por el lado, sin ganas de leer, ni de dibujar, y ni mucho menos de ponerse a estudiar o a hacer los montones de deberes que tiene para mañana, y Bucky y Natasha están sentados en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá, prácticamente metidos debajo de la mesilla de café, viendo videos en el móvil de ella de gatos, o de música, o Steve no sabe muy bien qué, en realidad.

–Ouch –dice Bucky, con una mueca, y Steve le mira con curiosidad. _¿Un gato que no ha caído de cuatro patas?_

–Sí, es brutal –susurra Natasha, y los dos miran la pantalla como si estuvieran en un trance.

No suena a gato. Al final, la curiosidad puede con Steve:

–¿Qué estáis viendo?

–Ni idea –responde Bucky, sin ni parpadear, y Natasa dice:

–Videos de artes marciales.

–Tú practicas karate, ¿no, Nat? –dice Steve, animándose un poco, desesperado por que alguien le distraiga de ese aburrimiento mortal que es casi como una enfermedad.

– _Practicaba_ –le corrige ella, pero el daño está hecho, Bucky se tumba hacia ella con expresión alucinada.

–¿Sabes karate? 

–Sí.

–Es cinturón negro –interviene Steve, incorporándose para cruzar las piernas sobre el sillón, y ella le lanza una mala mirada, pero Bucky está flipando a su lado, agitando las manos:

–Qué pasada, Natasha.

Al principio Natasha es un poco reacia a hablar del tema, pero cuando Bucky decide ser encantador, Steve está convencido de que podría vender arena en medio del desierto, todo sonrisas y caídas de ojo y el punto justo de dulzura y admiración, de reto, y es obvio que Natasha le tiene calado pero, aún así, ni ella es del todo inmune.

Al final, terminan apartando la mesilla de café a un lado, y Bucky y Natasha se colocan frente a frente, descalzos sobre la alfombra. Steve está tan emocionado con el espectáculo que la única razón por la que no se levanta a preparar palomitas es porque no quiere perderse nada –aunque, la verdad es que no le importaría comer un poco más.

–Vale, lo único que voy a enseñarte son un par de técnicas de defensa personal –dice Natasha, y Bucky asiente, pasándose la lengua por los labios, concentrado. Bucky se ha quitado la sudadera y Natasha el jersey de lana grueso, y los dos llevan solo camisetas de tirantes.

–Cógeme de aquí –le indica Natasha, mostrándole la parta alta de su camiseta, y Bucky obedece, extendiendo el brazo y arrugando la tela alrededor de su puño–. Ahora voy a explicarte qué movimientos haría para reducirte, y después voy a hacerlos. No tienes que hacer nada más que dejarte llevar por mí, no voy a hacerte daño. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –asiente Bucky.

Natasha le tiene tumbado boca abajo sobre la alfombra con un par de movimientos fluidos, rodilla sobre su brazo, y se aparta de inmediato para dejarle espacio para incorporarse.

–¿Qué? ¿Sigues queriendo hacerlo?

Bucky asiente con determinación.

–Quiero aprender a hacerlo. 

Practican un rato, ese movimiento y un par más que Natasha le enseña a Bucky, hasta que los dos tienen un poco de color en las mejillas. Bucky está sonriendo, y parece relajado, aunque tiene la mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo y lo está haciendo rodar, casi como si no se diera cuenta.

–¿Quieres dejarlo por hoy?

–No –dice Bucky, y después, frunciendo el ceño–. Sí. Sí, es suficiente por hoy.

–Nat –interrumpe Steve, que hasta entonces apenas se ha atrevido a respirar, y ella tumba la cabeza hacia él y tiene suficiente para echarle un vistazo a su expresión esperanzada para poner los ojos en blanco e indicarle que se levante y se coloque ante ella con algo que es casi un gruñido.

–No intentes luchar, tienes que confiar en mí –le recrimina Natasha después de dos intentos fallidos de tumbarle en el suelo en los que de alguna forma terminan los dos hechos un enredo en el suelo mientras Bucky se desternilla en el sofá.

Al final, Steve le está empezando a pillar el tranquillo a acompañar los movimientos de Natasha, pero algo más dentro de él hace _clic_ y toda la adrenalina en conjunto con la piel un poco sudada de Natasha en contacto directo con la suya empiezan a ser _demasiado_. Se concentra en hacerle a Natasha lo que ella le ha hecho a él antes, y una vez la tiene en el suelo se levanta casi como si se hubiera quemado, esquivándole la mirada a Bucky, que siente caliente en la nuca.

–Pensaba que esto del karate era dar muchas más patadas –murmura, y Natasha ríe, incorporándose para sentarse de piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra y anudarse el pelo en una coleta alta. Una gota de sudor le cae por el cuello hasta la cavidad de la clavícula, y Steve se muerde el labio y vuelve a soltárselo, carraspeando.

–Lo que pasa es que tienes demasiado miedo de hacerme daño –dice ella, una cierta severidad en su tono–. Bucky no me trata como si fuera de cristal. Quizás deberías probar con él.

–¡Tampoco quiero hacerle daño a él! 

Porque, claro, empezar a practicar con Bucky va a irle pero que muy bien para tranquilizarse. 

Terminan por intentarlo de todas formas. Bucky se coloca delante de él con una sonrisa socarrona que conoce demasiado bien, y le guiña un ojo cuando le agarra de la camiseta porque Steve es demasiado transparente. 

Durante unos segundos el único sonido en el salón es el amortiguado de la lluvia y el de las respiraciones de los tres, espesas y húmedas. Entonces Steve se pone en acción.  
Bucky se deja tumbar en el suelo, pero cuando Steve se está incorporando, se da la vuelta y enreda las piernas con las suyas y le hace caer sobre él, y terminan forcejeando y haciéndose cosquillas y Steve se siente absurdo pero le sirve para liberar tensión. No hay muchas personas ante las cuales se dejaría ver de esa forma, del todo ridículo, pero con Natasha y Bucky sabe que no necesita mantener ninguna clase de compostura, que no van a dejar de respetarle porque a veces sea un poco crío.

Bucky es el que le tira del pie a Natasha y la hace caer del sofá, el que va a buscarle los puntos en los que tiene más cosquillas, y ella se venga con crueldad y pelea tan sucio y despiadado como Steve habría imaginado, y de alguna forma terminan los tres tirados en la alfombra, boca arriba, despeinados y riendo tanto que a Steve le duelen los abdominales, pero no puede parar, porque cuando consigue tomar algo de aire y piensa que el ataque está amainando, entonces Bucky, que está a su izquierda, o Natasha, a su derecha, vuelven a soltar una risita y los tres empiezan a reír otra vez.

Es de lo mejor que a Steve le ha pasado en la vida.

–¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido lo de las cosquillas? –le pregunta más tarde a Bucky, cuando la lluvia ha amainado y Natasha se ha marchado a su casa y están los dos en la cocina, comiendo bocadillos de sobras de pollo asado.

Bucky alza la mirada de su plato, a medio masticar, y Steve casi se arrepiente de haber preguntado porque, cuando responde, lo hace con una sinceridad directa y un poco descarnada, sin ninguna clase de adorno:

–Era eso o nos poníamos a follar los tres.

***

La idea le persigue durante días. 

A solas, en su cama, Steve cierra los ojos y piensa en cualquier cosa menos en lo que dijo Bucky, en _cualquier_ cosa, hasta que está viendo una mano de Bucky colándose por debajo de la camiseta de Natasha, ascendiendo llena de intenciones, hasta que Natasha se está quitando la camiseta y moviendo las caderas en el regazo de Bucky, hasta que están los dos desnudos y ella le cabalga de esa forma y Steve le está acariciando los pechos desde detrás, resbalando entre sus nalgas, besándole el cuello, besando a Bucky por encima de su hombro.

El escenario es líquido y se disuelve y no puede dejar de dar vueltas, una y otra vez, a cómo podría haber empezado. Podría haber besado a Bucky cuando le hizo caer sobre él, pero ése no le gusta especialmente; le gusta cuando, en su mente, son Bucky o Natasha los que van el uno a por el otro. Su peor pesadilla convertida en la fantasía sexual más potente que ha tenido nunca, tanto que recurre a ella una y otra vez incluso sabiendo que, después de correrse, la culpabilidad va a carcomerle. 

Pero es demasiado dulce, demasiado irresistible, pensar en Bucky atrapando la cintura de Natasha entre las dos manos e inclinándose para besarla, en Natasha, tirando de su pelo largo hacia abajo para ponerle entre sus piernas, sujetándose a su cabeza mientras Buck la lame justo ahí donde Steve no tuvo ocasión de probar con la lengua … Todo va siempre demasiado rápido, y de alguna forma Steve se encuentra con la mano dentro de los pantalones del pijama y la imagen nítida de los tres tumbados en la alfombra, Bucky tras él, _dentro_ de él –y eso, _eso_ no tiene muy claro de dónde ha salido, no tiene ni idea de cómo sería o de si podría gustarle, en realidad, la intrusión, pero en su mente Bucky está pegado entero a su espalda, moviendo las caderas, rostro contraído y gemidos escapando de sus labios, calientes contra la piel de Steve, y Natasha está ante él, una pierna echada sobre sus caderas, metiéndoselo dentro de ella, poco a poco, poco a poco, y Steve se corre y ahoga un sonido contra la almohada y se dice que no va a pensar más en los dos de esa forma pero, por una vez, no encuentra la forma de cumplir su propia promesa.

***

Una noche, Steve está inclinado sobre su escritorio, escribiendo las últimas líneas de una redacción para la clase de literatura, música de fondo –Garbage, que por lo visto es uno de los grupos favoritos de Natasha y no suena mal del todo, como mínimo le gusta la voz de la chica, aunque algunas de las letras le dejan con mal cuerpo-, cuando su móvil suena con el pitido de un mensaje. 

Se echa atrás en la silla y se frota los ojos, agotado porque hace rato que tendría que estar en la cama, y al principio siente un tirón de alegría en el pecho cuando ve el nombre de Bucky en la pantalla, pero enseguida tiene un mal presentimiento respecto a la pregunta escueta y ominosa que le ha mandado: “Puedes venir a buscarme?”. 

Son casi las once de un miércoles, el día en que Bucky suele ir directo del taller a su casa para cenar con su madre. “No es que tengamos una relación modélica, casi no hablamos de nada, pero a ella le gusta acordarse de que tiene un hijo de vez en cuando y a mí me viene bien pasar por casa a por ropa limpia,” le dijo Bucky en una ocasión, con un encogimiento de hombros forzado, y Steve tiene que respetar eso, como mínimo, que Bucky mantenga el que por lo visto es el último vínculo familiar que le queda. 

Esa noche, Steve se pone en marcha al mismo tiempo que responde el mensaje, pasándose una sudadera por la cabeza mientras baja las escaleras, tecleando en el móvil con una sola mano: “Claro, ¿estás en tu casa?”.

Bucky responde solo con una dirección, un cruce de calles cualquiera en su zona residencial, y Steve se pone las zapatillas de deporte y el anorak, coge las llaves del coche y de casa, y conduce hasta allí de tal forma que si no le ponen una multa es solo porque tiene la suerte de no toparse con ningún policía. El pavimento de las calles está húmedo de la lluvia reciente, los semáforos y los árboles perlados aún de gotas, y tendría que ir con más cuidado en las curvas pero derrapa un poco en una y ni le importa.

Apenas respira hasta que ve la figura de Bucky al final de una calle, sentado en la cuneta, bolsa de deporte al lado y un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Dedos temblorosos, observa Steve, cuando por fin detiene el coche a su lado y baja.

-Buck, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Bucky mueve la muñeca para echar cenizas al suelo, y asiente una vez, dos, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-Sí, no, siento… Siento haberte sacado de casa, ha sido estúpido, solo… ¿Te importa que duerma contigo hoy?

-Sabes que no –responde Steve, mirando a esa bolsa de deporta llena que Bucky ha arrastrado hasta allí–. Buck…

–Me he largado –asiente él, como si estuviera respondiendo a la pregunta que Steve no ha formulado, sin hacer ademán de levantarse aún, vista perdida, como si lo estuviera procesando–. No tengo muy claro si me he largado o me han echado, pero vamos a decir que ha sido cosa mía, es menos patético así. 

Steve se agacha en cuclillas ante él, porque la diferencia de niveles le está poniendo nervioso, le hace sentir mal, estar físicamente por encima de Bucky en ese momento, y cuando le tiene a la altura de los ojos, la hinchazón que le cubre la mandíbula y parte de la mejilla izquierda se hace evidente, incluso bajo la luz tenue de la farola que brilla con su luz halógena a un par de metros de ellos.

Steve cierra el puño izquierdo en su regazo, pero cuando alza la mano derecha, lo hace con suavidad. Aún así, Bucky se encoge un poco sobre él mismo, hombros curvándose hacia dentro. 

Steve le aparta el pelo del rostro con toda la suavidad de la que es capaz, acariciándole con las yemas de los dedos, y Bucky se estremece bajo él, pero no se aparta, solo le mira con un intento de media sonrisa cansada que desaparece al momento. Como si doliera. 

Steve se siente lúcido. Ve el momento como si lo observara desde fuera, lleno de claridad serena, de seguridad sobre lo que tiene que hacer.

–Mi madre aún está en el hospital. Podemos esperar a que termine su turno allí, y después nos atendería ella. Puede ayudarnos a abrir una denuncia desde allí mismo.

–No –dice Bucky, voz quebrándose, mirada baja.

Su instinto le dice que _luche_ , que _insista_ , pero hay otro instinto aún más básico dentro de él gritando que debe _proteger_ a Bucky, en ese momento.

–De acuerdo –asiente, y cuando Bucky aventura una mirada hacia él hay algo que no estaba allí antes, una chispa de algo–. De acuerdo, Buck. Vamos a mi casa. ¿Vas a dejar que mi madre te vea cuando llegue?

–Estoy bien. De verdad, no quería preocuparte, solo… El taller me caía demasiado lejos, y no quería arrastrar esto hasta tu casa –dice Bucky, forzando un tono de ligereza que no casa con el ambiente pesado que se ha instalado entre los dos, con el temblor de sus dedos cuando se los acerca a los labios para dar otra calada a su cigarrillo. Está pálido, demacrado.

Steve alza la bolsa de deporte del suelo para llevarla al maletero, y Bucky resopla detrás de él, “no hace falta que te pongas en plan caballero andante conmigo”, pero se cuelga la mochila del hombro y le sigue dentro del coche, y hay algo en su actitud que no cuadra, una docilidad huidiza.

Steve no espera que hable durante el trayecto de vuelta a su casa. Está convencido de que va a poner el volumen de la radio alto y a enroscarse en el asiento y mirar por la ventana todo el rato, como hace cuando está de ese humor un poco extraño y melancólico que le asalta a veces, que le haría parecer la parodia de uno de esos videoclips de los grupos que le gustan, el chico triste viendo la lluvia a través de un cristal, si no fuera porque es tan atractivo y transmite tanta de esa ansiedad adolescente que esas canciones se esfuerzan en captar que, si intentara meterse en una carrera como actor, Steve está seguro de que en dos días todos los grupos alternativos se estarían peleando para tenerle en sus videos. 

Sin embargo, esa noche, Bucky habla, casi sin darse cuenta. Se pone a hablar en cuanto el coche arranca, y Steve le deja.

–No creas que voy a meterme en tu casa indefinidamente ni nada, sé que tú y tu madre os apañáis bien con vuestros horarios y todo, pero no necesitáis tenerme por allí siempre entrando y saliendo, no… No se me ocurriría, es solo que necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche y… joder, no quería irme al taller yo solo –admite, una risa amarga, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con las manos, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas.

–No me importa, si quieres fumar –dice Steve, con suavidad, y casi espera que Bucky proteste pero su mano le delata, yéndose al bolsillo derecho de su abrigo por inercia. 

Se enciende un cigarrillo, y baja un poco la ventanilla para echar el humo fuera, se relaja contra el asiento.

–Hace tiempo que tengo pensado buscarme algo pequeño para mí de alquiler, pero estaba esperando a cumplir los dieciocho porque no es fácil, que alguien te haga un contrato siendo menor… A lo mejor tendría que haberlo intentado, pero pensé que por un par de meses más no valía la pena que me arriesgara a meterme en problemas, joder, soy estúpido…

Duele, oírselo decir con tanto desprecio, lanzando malicia contra él mismo de una forma que Steve quiere que pare ya, es algo que no quiere volver a ver nunca más. Se fuerza a mantenerse tranquilo, a estar allí. Avanza la mano entre los dos, y entrelaza los dedos con los de Bucky, que se los sujeta con demasiada fuerza. Los tiene helados.

–No eres estúpido, Buck –susurra, pero él no parece oírle, fumando compulsivamente, mordiéndose el labio entre caladas.

–Mi madre quería que habláramos –murmura al final, como si hablara con él mismo, aunque Steve sabe que se lo está diciendo a él, que quiere que lo oiga–. Como si mi padre supiera lo qué es eso. Como si yo pudiera decirle algo más aparte de “deja de odiarme de una vez, soy tu hijo, joder”. Como si fuera a entrar en razón, como si no hubiera pasado la tarde bebiendo, como si no me hubiera dicho que nunca iba a ser un hombre de verdad cuando dejé el equipo porque él me dislocó el hombro… 

Steve detiene el coche, porque no puede seguir conduciendo sin hacer nada, pero Bucky sacude la cabeza, un movimiento breve y brusco.

–Lo siento –dice, por enésima vez, frotándose el rostro–. Es… Es la adrenalina, ¿sabes? Es… solo, conduce, por favor.

Steve vuelve a estrecharle los dedos, pero Bucky le esquiva la mirada, así que hace lo único que puede y sigue conduciendo. 

Si pudiera, no dejaría de conducir nunca.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mañana después de que Bucky se haya marchado de su casa, las cosas empiezan a mejorar para él. Entra en escena alguien que le aprecia muchísimo y que intenta ayudarle desde hace mucho tiempo, Bucky recibe algo muy importante que no habría esperado, y él y Steve lo celebran. Mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El principio de este capítulo fue duro de escribir, pero después cambiaron las tornas y se escribió prácticamente solo. En realidad, los niveles de Hurt/Comfort -tanto para Bucky y Steve como para mí- están tan por las nubes que me he planteado ponerlo en las etiquetas, pero aunque ha pasado un poco así accidentalmente, no es de lo que va esta historia, aunque este capítulo podría interpretarse así. En todo caso, como Steve y Bucky, yo lo interpreto más como una celebración de ellos dos :)
> 
> Por una vez me alegro de poder dar un aviso -espero que- agradable: prácticamente la mitad de este capítulo es sexo :)
> 
> Y nada más que añadir, solo que ahora que estoy en la recta final me ha vuelto a pillar una cierta fiebre para escribir esta historia que cruzo los dedos para que me dure hasta el final, y que espero que disfrutéis el capítulo, uno de los más positivos hasta ahora, y que tengáis muchos motivos de celebración -¡de cualquier tipo!- allí donde estéis. ¡Un abrazo enorme! :)

Es la una de la madrugada cuando por fin los pasos suaves de la madre de Steve le llegan desde el piso de abajo, seguidos por el sonido de un par de armarios de la cocina, el zumbido lejano del microondas. 

Hace muchísimo rato que Bucky duerme, tumbado sobre su lado derecho en la cama, un ronquido suave escapando de sus labios entreabiertos cada vez que exhala, pero Steve está viendo el final de _Star Trek_ en su portátil¸ sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en la pared, una mano en su pantorrilla. 

No cree que vaya a dormirse ni en mil años. Es el cabreo, que le hace temblar por dentro, y es la ansiedad, que no le ha dejado moverse del lado de Bucky más que para ir al baño, a por un par de tazas de leche caliente a la cocina cuando han llegado, y a por una manta cuando Bucky se ha quedado dormido. Es difícil incluso en ese momento, levantarse para ir al piso de abajo, porque necesita seguir montando guardia como un centinela, pero tiene que hacerlo.

Cierra la tapa del portátil con un _clic_ , e intenta pisar con fuerza al bajar las escaleras porque no quiere darle un susto a su madre. 

La encuentra sentada en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo una infusión y comiendo galletas, la mejilla apoyada sobre la palma abierta de la mano. Le dirige una sonrisa cálida al verle, ojos pálidos cansados pero acogedores, y Steve se desmorona un poco por dentro.

–¿Te he despertado? –pregunta ella, incerteza en su expresión, susurrando, como si intuyera que están respetando el descanso de alguien más en la casa.

Steve sacude la cabeza, y aparta una silla para sentarse. 

–No. Bucky está durmiendo arriba. Le ha pasado algo, en su casa.

Su madre asiente, líneas de preocupación profundizándose en su frente.

–¿Está bien?

–No –responde Steve, y tiene que tragar contra el nudo que quiere cerrarle la garganta–. No, no está bien. Me ha pedido si podía ir a buscarle. Estaba sentado a unas cuantas calles de su casa, y tiene sus cosas en una bolsa de deporte. Dice que se ha marchado. Tiene un golpe en toda esta parte de la cara.

Se señala en su propio rostro la zona hinchada que lleva rato observando en Bucky bajo la luz tenue de su lamparilla de noche. Es difícil, arrancarse las palabras de dentro para explicarlo, pero intenta exponerlo con objetividad.

No sabe cómo reaccionaría cualquier otra madre si le contara tal cosa, pero la suya se ha puesto una cierta capa profesional encima, le mira con neutralidad estudiada.

–¿Estaba lúcido cuando le has encontrado?

Steve asiente enseguida.

–Había caminado él solo con la mochila y la bolsa unas cuantas calles, y sí, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y qué estaba diciendo. Solo estaba… alterado. 

–Es comprensible. ¿Algún otro golpe del que tengamos que preocuparnos ahora mismo? 

–No que yo sepa, pero tampoco ha querido decírmelo ni dejármelo ver. Se ha cambiado los pantalones delante de mí, y no he visto nada más. Se movía bien, no parecía que le doliera nada.

En cualquier otro momento, le daría apuro confesar algo tan inocente como que se han cambiado el uno ante el otro –como si Steve no compartiera vestuario cada día con muchísimos otros chicos, pero eso no tiene _nada_ que ver con estar a solas en su habitación con Bucky. Sin embargo, ni se le pasa por la cabeza. Cuando Bucky se ha quitado los vaqueros para ponerse un pantalón de chándal, Steve le ha observado con ojo clínico.

–Bien –responde su madre, con calma, y quizás a otra persona le pasaría por alto la dureza de sus facciones en ese momento, pero no a Steve, que nunca ha necesitado conocer a su padre para saber que ese fuego que lleva toda la vida quemándole dentro lo heredó de ella–. ¿Crees que podría verle un momento? No voy a molestarle.

–Sí –asiente Steve, y la sigue escaleras arriba. No porque no se fíe de su madre, pero Bucky sigue siendo su responsabilidad, no puede simplemente traspasarla a manos de otra persona. 

Su madre entreabre la puerta de la habitación, y le observa bajo la luz de la lamparilla de noche, que Steve ha dejado encendida, sin acercarse a la cama, en silencio, escuchando su respiración, hasta que parece satisfecha y se da la vuelta, le pone una mano firme en la espalda a Steve para llevarle fuera, dirigiéndole a su propio dormitorio. Cierra la puerta tras los dos.

–Tengo que llamar a su casa, mañana. No podemos esconderle sin que lo sepan si le están buscando…

–Mamá –protesta Steve, alarmado–. Sabes que pasa más noches aquí que en su casa, si de verdad les preocupara dónde está sabrían perfectamente que siempre está aquí, pero no creo ni que sepan que existo…

–Esto es distinto, Steve. Es grave. No voy a dejar que nadie se lo lleve de aquí, pero tendríais que haber venido al hospital.

–Él no quería –replica Steve, con firmeza, porque aunque sea su madre y esté de su parte, va a defender el derecho de Bucky a tomar sus propias decisiones hasta el final–. No creo que a sus padres les importe que se marche de casa, y además, a estas alturas ya da lo mismo, le quedan poco más de dos semanas para cumplir los dieciocho…

Es ese último argumento, el que aplaca un poco a su madre. Sus hombros se relajan, y también lo hace su expresión.

–De acuerdo. Pero voy a hablar con él mañana.

–De acuerdo –asiente Steve al final, porque parece un trato justo. Al fin y al cabo, en el momento en que está bajo su techo, Bucky también pasa a ser un poco responsabilidad de ella.

–Steve… Podríais habérmelo contado antes –dice, y es la primera vez que muestra algo de emoción, quizás incluso de remordimiento. O quizás Steve está proyectando sus propios sentimientos.

–No es… Por lo que tengo entendido no es algo que haya estado ocurriendo repetidamente, como mínimo no recientemente –dice, y termina por explicarle todo lo que sabe, todo lo que hasta entonces se ha guardado por respeto a Bucky pero que acaba de quedárseles grande a los dos. Cuando termina, son prácticamente las tres y su madre parece tan afectada como él. 

Le atrae hacia ella con una mano en la cabeza, le da un beso en la frente, y Steve exhala, dejando que todo salga de dentro.

–Ve a dormir, Steve. Coge fuerzas. Vas a necesitarlas mañana.

***

El día siguiente, es un día extraño.

Steve apenas ha dormido más de cuatro horas, pero a las siete le despierta la luz de la mañana colándose por entre las cortinas, parpadea contra el cielo pálido por el que vuelan dos pájaros grandes y grises que no reconoce –apenas puede reconocer más que las palomas que infestan Brooklyn–, y escucha durante un rato la respiración de Bucky, que sigue sumido en un sueño pesado. 

Se da una ducha rápida y se viste con vaqueros y un jersey de lana, y hace deberes en la mesa de la cocina, tostadas y café a un lado. Sube un par de veces a la habitación, pero Bucky sigue dormido. A la tercera, le encuentra despierto, aún bajo la manta, mirando el móvil. La hinchazón de su rostro ha remitido pero hay sombras azuladas y púrpuras bajo un principio leve de barba. 

Bucky alza los ojos hacia él, le sonríe.

–¿No has ido a la escuela?

Steve se encoge de hombros.

–Mi madre ha llamado a las ocho, va a darme un justificante médico.

Bucky curva los labios de lado, una sonrisa irónica.

–Ventajas de tener una madre enfermera, ¿eh?

Su expresión decae al siguiente instante, y se incorpora en la cama.

–Pero no tendrías que haber faltado por mi culpa. Tampoco es que vaya a pasarme el día aquí tirado. Quizás es mejor que no me presente por la escuela en un par de días, hasta que… –agita la mano en dirección a su rostro–. Ya sabes. Pero tengo trabajo de sobras en el taller, y si estoy en la parte trasera ningún cliente va a acercarse demasiado, o sea que… Puedes ir a la escuela. O no. O puedes pasarte el día viendo pelis y comiendo porquerías. Deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando.

–Sí, lo mismo te digo –replica Steve, y se sienta con cuidado al lado de Bucky, colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso–. Mi madre quiere hablar contigo.

Bucky frunce el ceño, como si fuera a protestar, pero termina por asentir.

–De acuerdo.

–Date una ducha primero –dice Steve–. Yo voy a preparar desayuno. 

–¿Me estás diciendo que huelo mal?

–Fatal –replica Steve, y odia un poco la manera en que no se están tocando, como si hubiera una apertura invisible entre ellos que se va ensanchando, como si fueran dos desconocidos lanzándose palabras trilladas que no significan nada. 

La luz de ese día es metálica y un poco cruel, le da un brillo acerado a los ojos de Bucky, que le observa desde una distancia con la que Steve no sabe qué hacer.

–¿Puedo…? –dice, alzando un brazo, y Bucky asiente, así que se lo pasa por los hombros, se deja caer contra él con toda la extrañeza del ángulo, hunde la nariz en su cuello, pero no llega a ser suficiente, la forma en que Bucky le pone una mano en la nuca y le da un beso en la sien sigue siendo artificial.

Bucky come en silencio la tortilla con tostadas que Steve ha preparado, de una forma un poco mecánica, y cuando los pasos de su madre se oyen en las escaleras deja la taza de café a medio beber en la encimera de la cocina y es casi visible, la coraza que se pone.

–Buenos días, chicos –dice Sarah, pelo húmedo de la ducha, y Bucky responde con educación.

Su madre se sirve algo de café, y la mirada que le echa a Steve habla por sí sola, pero Steve se tumba hacia Bucky, que asiente imperceptiblemente. 

Steve se marcha con aprensión de la cocina, y se ocupa en hacer la cama y en poner una lavadora, pero cuando termina, las voces de Bucky y su madre siguen llegándole de la cocina, y no quiere interrumpir, así que ordena su escritorio y por una vez agradece tener ejercicios de matemáticas para hacer. 

–¡Steve! ¡Puedes bajar! 

La voz de Bucky le llega desde el pie de las escaleras, y le encuentra allí, brazos cruzados, sonriendo, a pesar del agotamiento que le rodea los ojos. Ven la tele un rato, hasta que alguien toca al timbre de la puerta de entrada, y resulta ser ni más ni menos que Timothy Dugan, vestido con más formalidad de la que Steve le ha visto nunca, con vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros y un abrigo beige, sin su puro entre los labios.

–Señora –dice, inclinando la cabeza con deferencia, y ella le extiende una mano llena de aplomo.

–Sarah –dice, y los labios de Dugan enseguida se curvan en una sonrisa complacida bajo el bigote.

–Tim.

–Eh, muchacho –saluda Dugan a Steve al entrar, y su expresión no cambia cuando sus ojos caen sobre Bucky–. Hola Jimmy.

Bucky le dedica un saludo militar desde el sofá.

Sarah invita a Dugan a pasar a la cocina a por una taza de café, y cierra la puerta tras ella.

Steve y Bucky siguen viendo reposiciones de dibujos animados en silencio, hasta que la puerta de la cocina vuelve a abrirse y aparece Dugan.

–Jim, ¿puedes venir un segundo? Tú también, Steve, no es nada que no puedas oír…

Steve agradece que no le dejen fuera, y sigue a Bucky con el corazón en un puño, dispuesto a luchar con todo lo que tiene, en caso de que hayan decidido que Bucky no puede quedarse allí. Lleva rato sentado delante de la tele sin ver más que formas de colores moviéndose, dando vueltas a todos los escenarios posibles en su cabeza. En el peor de los casos, él y Bucky pueden coger el coche, marcharse, empezar dónde sea, juntos. Nunca dejaría a su madre viviendo con la angustia de que le ha dejado –nunca han tenido mucho más que el uno al otro en la vida, no hasta ahora–, pero hablaría con ella, lo haría hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

Cuando entran en la cocina, su madre está sentada, pero Dugan se queda de pie, se pone las manos en los bolsillos, incómodo, y saca algo de uno de ellos. Un juego de llaves, que le pasa a Bucky. Bucky alarga el brazo para cogerlo, alzando las cejas.

–¿Qué…?

–Estaba esperando a que cumplieras los dieciocho para darte esto –explica Dugan–. Son las llaves del apartamento encima del mío. Cuando el último inquilino se marchó no volví a alquilarlo porque pensé en ti, pero… Bueno. Quizás no debería haber esperado tanto a dártelo.

Arrastra un poco la punta de un zapato sobre las baldosas de la cocina, moviendo la cabeza.

–Siento que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto, Jim.

–Joder, Dugan, no tienes nada que sentir –replica Bucky–. No tenías que darme trabajo ni un sitio donde dormir y me diste los dos, no… Has hecho demasiado, esto… No puedo…

–En todo caso, está hecho. Por tu padre no te preocupes, he hablado con él de camino a aquí, y con tu madre –explica Dugan, carraspeando, reponiéndose de ese momento de debilidad–. Voy a hacerte un contrato de alquiler Va a ser una cantidad pequeña, acorde con tu sueldo actual, pero vas a pagar por tu alojamiento y va a ser tuyo de pleno derecho…

–Dugan, tienes que cobrarme lo que le cobrarías a otra persona, o vas a estar perdiendo dinero…

Pero Dugan está negando con la cabeza, ceño fruncido, expresión testaruda, como toda su pose, hombros anchos cuadrados, brazos en jarras.

–Esa decisión es mía, no tuya. Prácticamente te he visto crecer. Y yo nunca he tenido hijos, qué coño voy a hacer con el dinero.

Bucky mira abajo, parpadeando rápido, y de golpe Dugan encuentra el árbol que se ve por la ventana lo más interesante que ha vito en su vida, y Steve se pregunta si van a ponerse a llorar los dos, o van a terminar abrazados, o _qué_ , pero entonces Bucky se sacude y Dugan vuelve a carraspear y se yergue aún más, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran se dedican un asentimiento y Steve juraría que lo han solucionado así.

Aventura una mirada a su madre, que está observando la escena con una sonrisa leve en los labios.

–No sé si lo recuerdas, pero el apartamento es más bien pequeño –explica Dugan, en un tono muy distinto al de antes, el que utilizaría para explicarle a Bucky qué clase de reparación necesita uno de los coches del taller–. La caldera funciona bien pero no te creas la reina de Saba e intentes darte duchas de más de diez minutos porque vas a helarte el culo…

–Duchas de cinco minutos, entendido –replica Bucky, con una risa suave que intenta ser irónica pero sigue sonando demasiado rota. Nadie lo comenta.

–… La instalación eléctrica está en condiciones, aunque si quieres hacerte un apaño para tener otro enchufe en la habitación tienes vía libre, siempre y cuando no hagas ninguna chapuza, y la pared está recién pintada, todo blanco. Si lo quieres negro o qué sé yo, eso va a cuenta tuya…

–¿Para qué iba a querer paredes _negras_? –murmura Bucky, pero Dugan le dedica una mirada severa, labios fruncidos, y Bucky se mete las manos en los bolsillos, obedeciendo como Steve nunca lo ha visto antes. Es como si se hubiera dejado la actitud indiferente y desafiante fuera, como si ese fuera otro Bucky, mucho más adulto.

–…Y tienes el mobiliario básico, cama y mesa, un par de sillas, pero vas a tener que ir comprando el resto a medida que puedas. Cuando firmes los papeles hablaremos del depósito, condiciones y todo la parte de papeleo, pero esperaremos un par de semanas para que todo sea plenamente legal. ¿Entendido, chico?

–Entendido, Dum –responde Bucky, asintiendo, todo seriedad, y al final le extiende la mano–. Gracias.

Dugan gruñe un poco, pero avanza para estrecharle la mano, un gesto breve pero contundente.

–Te lo has ganado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir haciéndolo.

Bucky sigue asintiendo, y al final Dugan suspira, alza las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa benévola, la peor parte dejada atrás.

–Anda, ve a enseñarle el apartamento a Steve, sé que te estás muriendo de ganas.

Bucky ríe, pero sigue sin mirar a en dirección a Steve, y le dedica una mueca a Dugan por encima del hombro cuando ya están saliendo de la cocina y se da cuenta de que él ha vuelto a tomar su silla para sentarse de nuevo ante Sarah, pero Dugan le despide con la mano, diciéndole sin palabras que haga el favor de marcharse de una vez.  
De nuevo en la sala de estar, Bucky finalmente alza los ojos hacia Steve, y están llenos de asombro, de algo que es casi esperanza, clara como la luz del día, iluminando el azul que desde ayer ha estado vacío.

–¿Quieres venir a ver mi casa? –dice, alzando las llaves con una risa incrédula, y Steve asiente, aliviado, lleno de una euforia inesperada.

–Sí, Buck, claro que sí.

***

El apartamento es pequeño, cocina y sala de estar tipo estudio, todo junto, un baño, y una habitación con una cama doble, estructura de madera y un colchón desnudo, y un armario empotrado. Hay una mesa sencilla de madera en la zona de la cocina, y eso es todo el mobiliario, a parte del pequeño armario tras el espejo del baño.  
Bucky deja caer la bolsa de deporte y la mochila sobre el recuadro que la luz del sol recorta sobre el suelo de la sala de estar, forrada de tablas sintéticas que imitan la madera, y mira un momento al retazo de cielo abierto que se aprecia desde la ventana, por encima de las terrazas y tejados de otros edificios, cierra un momento los ojos contra el calor del sol. Después se da la vuelta hacia Steve, y el moratón que le cubre el rostro sigue siendo tierno y evidente, bajo toda esa claridad, pero es más fácil fijarse en su sonrisa abierta, casi _feliz_.

–Tengo una casa –dice, casi con timidez, como si probara qué tal suena pero no quisiera gafarlo–. Tengo una casa, y un trabajo, y tengo al chico más guapo y alucinante delante…

Steve pone los ojos en blanco e intenta esconder la sonrisa ridícula que le aflora a los labios cada vez que Bucky le echa un de esos piropos descarados y absurdos solo para ver cómo se sonroja –porque, aunque parezca imposible, sigue funcionando, _cada vez_ , Steve sigue combustionando por dentro, supernovas en el pecho y un cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre, calor en las mejillas. 

–Eh, ven aquí –dice Bucky, mucho más suave, más íntimo, expresión seria de pronto, y Steve prácticamente salta hasta dónde él está porque lleva horas controlándose para no tocarle, para respetar esa distancia fría que Bucky estaba imponiendo y volviéndose loco de impotencia. 

Pero Bucky vuelve a estar allí, tan cálido y accesible como siempre, otra vez él, y las manos de Steve caen sobre sus caderas como si encajaran allí, y Bucky le pasa los brazos por el cuello, le acaricia la nuca, haciéndole estremecerse, cerrar los ojos, porque sus dedos son cálidos y es tan _maravilloso_ , cuando se están tocando.

–Buck… –susurra, y Bucky le besa lleno de una dulzura algo impropia de ellos dos, atrayéndole con una mano en la mejilla, cubriéndole con ella, casi _protegiéndole_ , aunque Steve no entiende de qué, cuando debería ser al revés. 

Pero Bucky le está envolviendo con la calidez de su cuerpo, de sus labios y su lengua, y Steve solo tiene que dejarse llevar, jadeando contra él, desesperado por estar en contacto con él. El interior del apartamento está frío, aún no han encendido los radiadores para que la calefacción central caliente ese último piso del edificio, pero aún así, cuando Bucky le baja la cremallera del abrigo, Steve se lo pasa por los brazos y lo deja caer al suelo, se deshace de él de inmediato, y va a por el de Bucky, que imita sus gestos y se queda solo con la camisa de franela que lleva sobre una camiseta. 

Steve le toca el pelo por inercia, le acaricia la mejilla cubierta de barba incipiente, siente el tacto rasposo contra la piel alrededor de los labios, todo con cuidado de no tocarle la mitad izquierda del rostro. Bucky no parece muy preocupado, con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, colándose por debajo del jersey, de la camiseta, acariciando justo bajo la línea de los vaqueros, y Steve exhala con un temblor, le atrae hacia él, juntando sus caderas, allí mismo, en medio de una sala desnuda, ante una ventana sin cortinas.

–Joder, Steve, cariño –susurra Bucky sin apartarse de sus labios, mano firme en su nuca, y tira de él, arrastrándole hacia abajo, hacia el suelo, los dos cayendo de rodillas, y Bucky echándose hacia atrás, tumbándose sobre su propio abrigo, sin soltarle en ningún momento, besándole el cuello, tocándole por debajo de la camiseta, enroscándole las piernas en la cintura para atraerle hacia abajo, para que Steve le cubra el cuerpo entero con el suyo.

Vuelven a besarse de esa forma, aún moviendo las caderas los dos, Bucky alzándolas, impulsándose hacia arriba con los talones clavados en la parte baja de la espalda de Steve, y Steve empujando contra él, tan juntos que sus estómagos se tocan, que puede sentir a Buck, lo duro que está, incluso a través de las telas de los vaqueros de los dos, de la incomodidad de las cremalleras arrastrándose la una contra la otra, contra la piel demasiado sensible.

Las manos de Bucky le acarician la espalda entera, uñas insinuándose contra su piel, haciéndole perder el mundo de vista, arrastrando camiseta y jersey hacia arriba hasta que Steve se los pasa por la cabeza, el aire frío en contraste con el fuego de donde se toca con Bucky, que está moviendo los hombros contra el suelo para deshacerse de la camisa, alzando las caderas y arqueando la espalda bajo él para quitarse la camiseta, dejando al descubierto la línea negra del collar y la plateada de la cruz sobre su piel, y sus estómagos se tocan, desnudos, y Steve cierra los ojos un momento, concentrándose, refrenándose un poco, porque está a punto de correrse, como las primeras veces que lo hicieron. Es por esa intensidad que se ha apoderado de los dos, la sola idea de estarlo haciendo en el suelo de la nueva casa de Buck – _la casa de Buck_ – sin ni hablar, solo buscándose, instinto animal apoderándose de los dos, necesidad de piel, de proximidad, de sexo.

Steve vuelve a bajar, y los dos gimen cuando sus pieles desnudas entran en contacto, todo ese calor, esa suavidad, todo tan vivo, sangre bombeando bajo los labios de Steve, que buscan el pulso de Bucky en su cuello, el bombeo de su corazón en el pecho, los latidos de su polla cada vez que empuja y la siente contra él, contra la suya; el olor de Bucky, mezclado con el suyo, sudor en la piel, excitación, dos cuerpos juntos. 

Steve le recorre la piel con las manos, los costados, los hombros, el estómago, y Bucky respira con el pecho agitado y se deja hacer, observándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No hace falta que busques, no hay nada más que lo ya has visto –dice, acariciándole la nuca, el cuello, alzándose para volver a besarle los labios y enroscarle la lengua dentro, húmedo y suave, como si también para él fuera físicamente difícil despegarse de él.

–Joder, Buck, siento tanto… –empieza Steve, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y le sobreviene una emoción que no quiere en ese momento, porque no sabe _qué_ siente, no sabe _qué_ tiene derecho a decirle a Bucky, _qué_ puede decirle que no suene vacío e hipócrita, cuando él no ha tenido que vivirlo…

–No tienes que sentir nada, tú no –le está diciendo Bucky, subiendo una mano por su costado y atrayéndole hacia él, besándole el hombro e incitándole a seguir moviendo las caderas contra él, líquido, lento, sensual–. Joder Steve, te lo juro, que no quería que me pasara esto, pero eres mi vida entera…

Steve entierra el rostro en cuello, abrumado, una sensación casi de vértigo apoderándose de él.

–Es lo mismo para mí, Buck. Es exactamente igual para mí, aunque no te lo parezca.

Bucky le besa la sien con ternura, aunque Steve no sabría decir si logra que le crea.

–Eh, Steve, venga, estamos de celebración –susurra, perdiendo un poco el aliento entre las palabras, porque siguen moviéndose juntos, en un punto en que son incapaces de detenerse–. ¿Quieres follarme?

Steve se alza sobre un codo para poder verle, parpadeando para despejar esa neblina que le espesa los pensamientos, siguiendo la cadencia del movimiento de sus caderas casi involuntariamente. Bucky es… es un _sueño_ , en ese momento, el azul de los ojos prácticamente translucido bajo la luz del sol, pómulos altos y afilados, punta de la lengua arrastrándose por esos labios gruesos y sensuales, cada pequeño gesto una invitación, expectación y una chispa de reto en su mirada. 

–Sí –dice Steve, una exhalación, y dentro de él solo hay una certeza inmensa de que le quiere tanto que puede _sentirlo_ dentro, de que quiere exactamente eso, de que lo quiere todo, quiere tenerle a él, tener su cuerpo, quiere tener todo el sexo con él, y quiere que sea una celebración, de ellos dos, de lo que tienen, de haberse encontrado, de tenerse el uno al otro–. Sí, Buck. Que si quiero.

Bucky esboza una sonrisa, y se toma un momento para volver a besarle, pero tienen que separarse un momento, para que Bucky saque un par de cosas de su mochila y para terminar de desnudarse los dos. 

Enseguida vuelven a colocarse en la posición anterior, añorándose el uno al otro, el cuerpo el uno del otro, y Bucky se tumba otra vez sobre su propio abrigo, una toalla alzándole un poco las caderas, y vuelven a besarse, desnudos esa vez. Bucky no deja de acariciarle la espalda, mientras abre el bote que ha sacado con la otra mano, se derrama algo de lubricante en los dedos, y la baja entre los dos. Steve se aparta, porque no quiere perderse nada, absolutamente nada. 

–¿Puedo…? –pregunta, acariciando la mano que Bucky tiene entre sus propias piernas, y Bucky asiente, acomodándose sobre su espalda, respirando profundamente.

Steve le resigue los dedos, empapándose del tacto resbaladizo del lubricante, acariciando el círculo de piel suave alrededor de allí donde se hunden dentro de su cuerpo.

–Te importa, si yo también… –dice, alcanzando el bote, derramándose algo de líquido él también, y Bucky se muerde el labio, aprieta los ojos.

–Que si me importa, dice –ríe, entrecortado–. Puede que vaya a morirme, pero que sepas que me iré siendo el tío más feliz de la capa de la tierra, más feliz y más caliente…

Steve ríe, se inclina y le besa la punta del pene a traición, lamiendo la gotita de semen que reposa allí, y Bucky gime, hundiendo el rostro en la cara interna del brazo.

–No, no, _no_ … –dice, con un quejido, aunque sus caderas se alzan en dirección a Steve, le mandan el mensaje exactamente contrario a lo que sale de sus labios–. Oh, joder, Steve… No puedo ni mirar si haces eso…

Steve vuelve a hacerlo, envolviéndole con los labios, mientras con la otra mano tantea más abajo, empujando un poco donde Bucky tenía los dedos hace un momento, y al principio hay una cierta resistencia que le hace preguntarse si lo que está intentando es ni remotamente posible, pero entonces los músculos le están dejando paso, su dedo corazón hundiéndose en un calor distinto a cualquier otro, uno que le rodea, que le aprieta, y se está deslizando en él y gime alrededor de Bucky y le saca un sonido ahogado y gutural a él, que se está deshaciendo, bajo su lengua y sus dedos, piernas caídas a los lados, pecho subiendo y bajando.

–Para, para… –le pide, y Steve está a punto de retirar el dedo, pero entonces lo entiende, porque Bucky le está tirando de la mandíbula, apartándole de donde Steve estaba succionando con fuerza, enroscando la lengua, casi sin darse cuenta, ido con la excitación del momento, con la corriente de placer y sexo y de anticipación.

Steve se deja guiar hacia arriba, vuelve a tumbarse junto a Bucky, y le atrapa los labios en los suyos, besándole prácticamente igual que como lo estaba haciendo entre sus piernas, porque no puede parar, y Bucky le apremia, removiéndose bajo él, así que mueve el dedo que tiene dentro de él, con suavidad, tanteando, ni idea de qué está haciendo pero tan increíble, tan caliente; tan íntimo, que Bucky esté depositando esa confianza en él.

–Puedes poner otro –le indica con voz ronca, agarrándose a su nuca para incorporarse, para mirar como Steve retira un poco la mano y junta el índice y el corazón para volver a presionar–. Así, sí… Cúrvalos un poco, arriba…

Bucky respira con un temblor, y Steve le besa la curva del hombro hasta el cuello al tiempo que sigue su indicación, con cuidado, con un cierto temor de rasgar la piel delicada a pesar de que tiene por costumbre llevar las uñas cortas. Bucky no parece muy preocupado. Está ondulando bajo él, contra él, lengua moviéndose en círculos sinuosos sobre su piel, bajando por su cuello, por su hombro, clavícula, volviendo arriba para besarle los labios, abierto y húmedo, y entonces, en una de las pasadas de los dedos de Steve, que sigue masajeando y moviéndose, probando, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se tensa, ahogando un sonido que le muere en la garganta. 

–Vale, vale, vamos a hacerlo de una vez –dice, con una cierta urgencia, y los dos se enjuagan las manos en la toalla y, cuando Steve tiene el condón entre los dedos y está rasgando el paquetito, las manos le tiemblan por primera vez, mariposas en el estómago. 

–Déjame, ven, ven aquí… 

Bucky se incorpora sobre las rodillas, se lo quita con suavidad de entre los dedos, y le envuelve con una mano, acariciándole un poco antes de colocarle él mismo el condón. Steve se siente estúpido y torpe hasta que Bucky alza los ojos hacia él, porque tiene su media sonrisa de siempre en los labios, solo que más dulce, menos cargada de ironía y más de afecto abierto.

–Está un poco frío –le avisa, antes de tocarle con la mano llena de lubricante, y la sensación es distinta, un poco amortiguada–. Eh, Steve. Vuelve a la tierra.

Bucky le atrae con un beso en los labios, y Steve no podría estar volando más alto, cuando se encuentra entre sus piernas, muslos cálidos rodeándole, y empuja un poco, una mano de Bucky entre sus dos cuerpos, guiándole, y siente algo de ese calor en el que quiere enterrarse, de esa presión a su alrededor.

–Buck, ¿estás…? ¿Puedo…?

–Sí, estoy bien, estoy… Estoy más que bien, Steve, quiero que lo hagas –dice contra su mejilla, y Steve lo hace, presiona más contra esa resistencia enloquecedora que cede, que le envuelve, hasta que no puede ir más allá porque está dentro del todo, temblando entero, todo su cuerpo electrizado, esa sensación de placer intenso en su centro irradiándose por sus piernas, por su vientre, y Bucky tiene los brazos alrededor de su cuello y, cuando Steve abre los ojos y logra enfocarle, ve sus labios entreabiertos, la sonrisa leve en ellos, repara en la ternura con que le retira el flequillo de los ojos.

–Uaaaaaaaaaaaau –exhala Bucky, y Steve ríe, aunque lo que emite es una especie de exhalación temblorosa.

–Sí, uau, sí… 

Lo hacen poco a poco, y Steve no cree que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera planeado de esa forma, no es su estilo, pero es dulce y es carnal al mismo tiempo, todo el rato besándose, buscándose el uno al otro, y es honesto, cuando sus dedos se entrelazan, agarrándose el uno al otro, compartiendo la intensidad de todas las sensaciones juntas, pieles resbalando la una contra la otra, cuando sus miradas se encuentran y comparten una sonrisa de complicidad antes de que Steve vuelva a empujar.

–Espera, así… –dice Steve, recolocándole el abrigo debajo de la cabeza cuando se le escurre entre los hombros, y Bucky pone los ojos en blanco pero la expresión queda estropeada por el gemido leve que se le escapa de la garganta.

–Estamos dando un buen espectáculo de inauguración a los vecinos… –dice Bucky, contra su cuello.

–Que lo vean –replica Steve, intentando empujar de esa forma que hace que Bucky cierre los ojos y apriete las piernas a su alrededor y que contraiga los músculos del abdomen, atrapando su erección entre los dos, arrastrándose sobre él–. Que lo vean todo, todo el mundo debería verte así, Buck…

Bucky ríe, sorprendido y encantado, arruguitas en el borde de los ojos cristalinos.

–¿Quieres que todo el mundo me vea mientras me estás follando? 

Lo están haciendo, y aún así, oírlo sigue excitándole, las palabras se van directas a cada uno de los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo, pezones erizados, polla latiendo.

–Todos deberían verlo, lo increíble que eres… eres increíble, Buck… –dice, moviéndose dentro de él, una y otra vez, y Bucky ríe pero le estrecha con los brazos, y Steve no sabe cómo expresarlo, lo hermoso que es, en ese momento, lo hermoso que es ese momento, lo perfecto que es todo; estar follando en el suelo de ese apartamento que es un refugio y es una promesa de libertad, bajo el calor y la luz del sol, ante una ventana sin cortinas desde la que se ve el cielo, follar como celebración, estar haciendo algo tan bueno con sus cuerpos, estar utilizándolos para hacerse sentir tan bien el uno al otro. Las ideas le recorren la mente a mil por hora, más imágenes que ideas, como revelaciones, casi como si estuviera borracho. Cree que lo está un poco, colocado de sensaciones, incoherente, reducido al movimiento instintivo de sus caderas, a la necesidad de tener aún más a Bucky, entero, _suyo_.

Las plantas de los pies de Bucky le acarician las pantorrillas, la parte trasera de los muslos, y Steve lucha por mantener el ritmo pero se está acelerando, buscando más y más de ese contacto, de esas oleadas blancas que le recorren entero y le estallan dentro.

–Córrete, cariño –le susurra Bucky en el oído, y es todo lo que le hace falta, se suelta y se deja caer y tiembla y tiembla contra Bucky, dentro de él, y el momento se alarga y se alarga, y cuando los músculos se le relajan busca a tientas entre ellos, hace que Bucky se corra bajo él, a su alrededor, una sensación casi incómoda que quiere mandarle chispas de algo entre placer y aprensión a la parte baja de la espalda, en combinación con la forma en que Buck entierra el rostro en su cuello y tiembla y ahoga los sonidos contra él. Pero Steve está demasiado sensible, y se aparta de Bucky, se deja caer sobre la espalda. 

Se miran un momento, y la expresión alucinada de Bucky refleja a la perfección lo que Steve siente en ese momento. Hay una cierta tensión formándose y creciendo entre ellos, como si fueran a decir algo, pero entonces los dos se acercan para besarse al mismo tiempo, enganchándose durante mucho rato, deshaciendo poco a poco esa sensación de expectación.

–Eh, ¿quieres probar si es verdad que tengo agua caliente? –pregunta Bucky al cabo de un rato, cuando sus cuerpos ya se han enfriado y ni la luz del sol llega a compensar que están desnudos y empapados de sudor en el suelo, y Steve asiente, tiritando.

La ducha de Bucky tiene agua _muy_ caliente para unos buenos diez minutos y una presión que les permite ducharse los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque Bucky tiene que presionar la espalda contra el pecho de Steve para que puedan caber los dos en el plato de ducha. No es un problema. Steve le enjabona, insinuándose entre sus nalgas, trazando círculos sobre su estómago, frotando entre sus piernas con cuidado, y Bucky deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola sobre su hombro.

–Ni se te ocurra, no va a haber segunda ronda –murmura, mordiéndose una sonrisa, y Steve le pasa una mano por el pelo empapado, apartándoselo del rostro.

–Eso ya lo veremos –murmura, y siente la vibración de la risa de Bucky contra él.

–Va en serio, no hay manera de que puedas volver a metérmela ahora…

–Se me ocurren muchas otras cosas que quiero hacerte –dice Steve, aún acariciándole con las manos enjabonadas.

Para cuando el agua empieza a templarse los dos vuelven a estar casi duros, pero entonces, la temperatura cambia a nivel ártico de golpe y tienen que salir de un salto de la ducha, temblando de frío y con todas las ganas arrastradas al desagüe. Se secan por turnos con la única otra toalla que Bucky ha traído, una antigua de playa raída y fina de tanto lavarla, porque la que han dejado en el suelo ha quedado hecha un auténtico desastre, y se visten los dos con ropa cómoda que Bucky saca de su mochila.

Deciden pedir unas pizzas, y mientras esperan a que lleguen encienden todos los radiadores del piso y sacan las dos mantas que encuentran en el armario, una para extenderla en el suelo y la otra para cubrirse las piernas. Para cuando llega una chica con aros enormes y masticando chicle con sus dos pizzas, han vuelto a dejar el comedor en condiciones y la temperatura es un poco más agradable.

Bucky busca algo de dinero en su billetera, y mientras la chica observa el interior con curiosidad abierta.

–¿Os acabáis de mudar? –pregunta, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, y Bucky esboza una sonrisa enorme y le pasa el brazo por los hombros a Steve, atrayéndole hacia él.

–Sip –responde, dejándole un beso en la mejilla sonoro y húmedo porque es un marrano, o porque se están contagiando sus peores cualidades el uno al otro–. Estamos de celebración.

Steve tiene que bajar la mirada a sus propios pies para no soltar una risita infantil y del todo ridícula, y la chica asiente.

–Felicidades pues –dice, y después, cuando se da cuenta de que Bucky le ha dejado una buena propina–. Eh, gracias.

–Eh, Stevie, ya la has oído, _felicidades_ –le dice Bucky con un cierto brillo travieso en los ojos en cuanto cierra la puerta, y Steve, que está llevando las pizzas a su sofá improvisado en el suelo, le mira con recelo, seguro de que está a punto de tomarle el pelo.

–La chica nos ha felicitado por el piso porque cree que nos hemos mudado juntos –dice, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse tranquilo, aunque la forma en que no puede dejar de sonreír como un idiota le delata–. ¿Se puede saber por qué me felicitas tú?

Bucky se encoge de hombros, dejándose caer a su lado y arrebujándose bajo la manta antes de ir a por un trozo de pizza. De beicon y extra de queso, nada de verduras, desde ese primer día en casa de Steve cuando compartieron la pizza vegetal y se tumbaron en el sofá de Steve y al principio se estaban tratando pisando con pies de plomos pero al final terminaron por hablarse con sinceridad inesperada, los dos intentando agarrarse a ese _algo_ que les atraía tanto, que les atrajo desde el primer momento. 

–Pueeeeeeees –dice Bucky, dando un buen bocado a su pizza, cazando las tiras de queso aún caliente que quedan en el aire–. Se supone que perder la virginidad es algo importante, ¿no? 

Steve sabe que se está quedando con él y, aún así, no puede evitar el fogonazo de indignación que se le enciende dentro. Alza las cejas, a medio camino de llevarse su trozo de pizza a la boca.

–¿En serio? ¿Esta mañana era virgen y ahora no? ¿Resulta que no te la había estado metiendo por el agujero correcto antes?

Bucky se atraganta un poco con la pizza, riendo y golpeándose el pecho al mismo tiempo que intenta toser, y Steve le pasa la botella de agua ya abierta. No es uno de sus momentos más dignos. 

–Por poco no me matas, ¿desde cuándo hablas así? ¿Mientras comes pizza? –pregunta Bucky cuando ha conseguido recuperarse un poco.

–Te lo merecías un poco.

–Un poco, pero venga ya, admite que has perdido _algo_ de virginidad hoy…

–¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta pensarlo? ¿Te gusta pensar que me has desvirgado? –pregunta Steve, poniendo su mejor sonrisa engreída, y Bucky resopla, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Ahora quieres hacerme quedar como un depravado, es imposible discutir contigo…

–No estoy discutiendo, solo quiero saber, a nivel técnico, si crees que debería practicar un poquito más para deshacerme del todo de eso de la virginidad… 

Bucky termina por empujarle el brazo y Steve se deja caer hacia atrás sobre las mantas pero le arrastra con él, tirando de su sudadera, y Bucky se deja llevar, aguantando su trozo de pizza a medio comer en alto y besándole, y sabe a queso y tomate y a beicon, salado, y debería ser asqueroso pero Steve probablemente sabe exactamente igual y, además, si no lo era ya antes, ha ocurrido, se ha vuelto del todo adicto a Bucky, a su cuerpo. No quiere despegarse de él. Apenas puede despegarse de él, de su olor, de su calor, de su peso.

–No sé cómo se me olvida a veces lo capullo que llegas a ser –dice Bucky cuando se alza sobre un codo, mirándole con la misma intensidad de antes, cuando estaban los dos desnudos en el suelo, y Steve juraría que lo que oye es algo un poco distinto. Su corazón definitivamente oye lo que _quiere_ oír, porque se le expande en el pecho como si de pronto fuera demasiado grande para su caja torácica. 

Steve le acaricia el pómulo moteado de azul a Bucky con tanta suavidad que apenas le roza, y después le aparta el pelo húmedo, se lo coloca tras la oreja. Bucky se estremece y le permite verlo, esa sensación que le recorre, una cierta vulnerabilidad, y Steve le deja un beso en la barbilla, en los labios, antes de susurrar:

–Sí, Buck. Yo también.

***

El aniversario de Bucky cae en un sábado, y decide organizar una fiesta en el piso, a modo de inauguración. Desde que entró a vivir en él, lo ha estado decorando y llenando. Consiguió un sofá destartalado con la tapicería rasgada y varios muelles rotos, Steve aún no sabe exactamente cómo, y él mismo se ha construido unas estanterías con unas tablas de madera vieja que barnizó de azul intenso y que ahora están llenas de libros, de los cómics de _The Sandman_ que ha ido coleccionando desde Navidad, de CDs antiguos. Las paredes están llenas de dibujos de Steve, que cuelga en todas partes. Steve se siente alabado y abochornado a partes iguales, especialmente cuando todos sus amigos empiezan a llegar y a hacer comentarios.

Él va ofreciendo refrescos y botellas de cerveza, y cuando Natasha llega le da un abrazo enorme, aliviado. Ella parece intuir que está un poco abrumado por tanta gente –además de a sus amigos del instituto, Bucky ha invitado a algunos compañeros del trabajo del bar de Thor, y está rodeado de ellos, riendo y bromeando mientras beben cerveza, brillando, pelo recogido hacia arriba en un moño y top de mangas recortadas bajo una camisa abierta, el punto justo de maquillaje en los ojos, dejándose llevar un poco por el ritmo de la música que tienen puesta de fondo. 

Natasha toma a Steve de la mano, y le lleva al rellano de la escalera, donde se sientan, porque sigue siendo tan buena como siempre leyendo los estados de ánimo de los otros.  
Hablan un rato allí sentados, de nada importante, y Steve vuelve a relajarse. Por supuesto, ella aprovecha la brecha en sus defensas para atacar con una de sus preguntas:

–¿Y qué? ¿Cómo te prueba lo de haberte ido a vivir con tu novio?

Steve juraría que estalla en llamas por dentro. Ojalá. Así combustionaría y no tendría que responder.

–No me he ido a vivir con él, sigo viviendo en mi casa con mi madre.

–Aja –asiente Natasha, una ceja alzada con escepticismo. El pelo ha vuelto a crecerle hasta medio cuello y lo lleva planchado, le roza la piel cada vez que ladea la cabeza, haciendo brillar sus pendientes largos de plata–. ¿Cuántas veces por semana duermes aquí, Steve?

–Pues… _depende_ –responde Steve, sin querer responder, pero al parecer Natasha oye alto y claro que solo pasa por casa cuando sabe que su madre va a estar allí para poder verla un rato pero que ni se molesta en hacer más que recoger algo de ropa cuando está en el hospital y la casa va a estar vacía de todas formas. Steve cree que es del todo lógico. Quién querría estar en una casa vacía pudiendo estar… Bueno. En un piso con Bucky.

–¿Y como cuánto espacio ocupan tus cosas en el armario de Bucky?

–Pues… –dice Steve, pensando en toda la mitad del armario en que ha ido encontrando su propia ropa doblada y bien ordenada después de que él la dejara a los pies de la cama o sobre su propia mochila de deporte–. Pues. Es más cómodo si tengo ropa aquí si tengo que ir a la escuela directamente…

Natasha ríe, un sonido grave y reconfortante, y cuando le apoya la cabeza en el hombro es instintivo, pasarle un brazo por los suyos, estrecharla contra él. Sigue oliendo tan bien como siempre, algo afrutado y almizclado. Natasha le coge de la mano, enreda sus dedos con los suyos sobre sus vaqueros desteñidos y rotos por las rodillas, y ese día lleva las uñas de un color intenso, algo como frambuesa, piensa Steve, desde una perspectiva medio artística y medio ociosa.

–Me alegro, Steve –susurra Natasha–. Me alegro tanto por ti.

Steve querría decirle mil cosas –no se le ocurre una vida en que Bucky no estuviera allí, a su lado, porque sería como si le faltara una parte de él mismo, pero sigue pensando en cuando ella tenga que marcharse en junio, sigue pensando en todos los caminos que no han tomado juntos, en ese rompecabezas de cómo se puede querer tanto a dos personas al mismo tiempo que no ha conseguido resolver. 

A la hora de la verdad, solo puede decir una cosa: 

–Gracias, Nat. 

***

La vida es un oasis durante más de un mes entero en que Steve y Bucky llegan juntos por las tardes, después del taller, a un piso que a esas alturas han hecho suyo de una forma inextricable; sus cosas, sus manías, sus huellas, todo entrelazado, tan ligado que Steve no sabría cómo empezar a separarlo. 

Steve y Bucky llegan cada día a una _casa_ , la de los dos, y casi siempre cocinan algo simple, pizzas o lasaña congelada o fideos hervidos con algo de verduras, arroz y pasta, latas de atún y huevos de todas las formas posibles, alguna que otra hamburguesa, y una ensalada de vez en cuando porque Bucky insiste en que va a darles escorbuto como no coman algo fresco y orgánico de vez en cuando. Steve responde que bebe zumo de naranja cada mañana, y Bucky replica que el de bote no cuenta y todo es _perfecto_. 

Comen, ven películas y, sobre todo, hablan y follan.

Hablan mientras cenan y discuten de todo sin discutir de verdad, porque en el fondo siempre terminan por estar de acuerdo, pero solo después de darle mil vueltas a las cosas, y hablan mientras se duchan y hablan mientras se lavan los dientes el uno junto al otro, y Steve se afeita ante el espejo algunas noches, lentes de contacto en su funda y gafas puestas, pantalón de pijama y pecho desnudo, y Bucky se le acerca por detrás, manos en las caderas, y le besa la nuca, el cuello, le besa los hombros, un principio de barba en sus mejillas que no va a molestarse en afeitarse hasta la mañana, porque él tiene que hacerlo cada día y aún así, por las noches, siempre ha vuelto a crecerle, y Steve tiene que terminar con prisa y a veces termina por hacerse algún corte, y entonces se enjuaga con la toalla y se da la vuelta y solo con eso se están besando. A veces Bucky cae de rodillas ahí mismo, mientras Steve se sujeta al lavabo, a su pelo, y otras llegan a la cama y es Steve quien dedica un buen rato a estar entre sus piernas, lamiendo y succionando hasta que le hace gemir toda clase de incoherencias, y más allá, hasta que consigue llevarle a un orgasmo que le hace temblar, a veces gritar. 

No siempre pasa, pero a veces vuelven a hacerlo como ese primer día en el piso. Hay noches en que están empujando el uno contra el otro, la mano de uno de los dos entre ellos, porque son incapaces de dejar de besarse, de tocarse, porque quieren meterse el uno bajo la piel del otro, sentir cada jadeo, cada exhalación, sus pieles resbalando juntas, y entonces Bucky le enreda las piernas en la cintura y cruza los tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda y se lo pide, que le folle, que se ponga dentro de él, y Steve no sabría cómo negarse ni aunque quisiera, y supone que alguna vez va a acostumbrarse, que alguna vez el sexo va a dejar de ser una novedad para él, algo cotidiano, casi _aburrido_ , se supone, pero de momento es como si se volviera un poco más loco cada vez que lo hacen, loco por Bucky, porque es fácil y es perfecto y está cargado de tantas cosas, incluso cuando es rápido y un poco desesperado, incluso esa vez que Bucky se sienta sobre su regazo y bota sobre él, echando la cabeza atrás y gimiendo, y Steve cree que va a morirse allí mismo; siempre es casi demasiado, casi abrumador, porque no quiere dejar de hacerlo nunca, _nunca_.

Una noche de domingo están los dos leyendo en la cama, y fuera cae lluvia de primavera y el día ha sido oscuro y frío, y Steve tiene que terminar unos cuantos capítulos de _Un mundo feliz_ para inglés, que Bucky ha terminado hace meses, pero es incapaz de concentrarse y le pide que le haga un resumen.

Bucky deja el cómic que lee, uno de los de Steve, en la mesilla de noche, y le explica el argumento, y Steve se echa el libro sobre el rostro con un gruñido.

–Se va a notar muchísimo que no lo he leído.

–Sí –dice Bucky, y le está trazando círculos sobre el estómago por debajo de las mantas y del pijama. Steve alza una ceja.

–Eso no me ayuda.

–¿Quieres que pare?

–No.

–Entonces sigue leyendo –responde Bucky, tono firme, casi una orden, mientras le sube el jersey del pijama arriba para meter la cabeza bajo las mantas y besarle el pecho, besarle el abdomen, debajo del ombligo, y Steve exhala y cierra los ojos, echando la cabeza atrás contra la almohada. Entonces los labios de Bucky desaparecen de su piel y una ráfaga de aire frío le ataca cuando levanta la manta para mirarle con severidad.

–Lee –dice, y Steve coge el libro a regañadientes, lo abre por el punto donde se había quedado, y Bucky se da por satisfecho, vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo, y Steve lo agradece con un suspiro sonoro.

Para cuando llega a su entrepierna Steve está casi duro del todo, y no puede evitar alzar un poco las caderas hacia él, cuando le restriega la nariz por encima del pantalón del pijama. Entonces se lo baja, y cuando se lo pone en la boca Steve no estaba preparado, la sensación le golpea, celestial y suave y fantástica, y hay algo de morboso en no ver lo que Bucky le está haciendo. 

El libro cae a un lado poco después, pero si Bucky se da cuenta, no parece importarle mucho. 

Steve se está soltando de una forma en que pocas otras veces lo ha hecho, piernas abiertas y caderas ondulando, lo que Bucky le hace con la lengua irresistible, y quiere más, de alguna forma quiere más. Una mano de Bucky baja para acariciarle más abajo, recogiéndole los testículos, apretando con el pulgar sobre su perineo, y sigue sin ser suficiente, y hay algo que le corre por la cabeza desde hace días, y en ese momento, tan ido, tan desinhibido, consigue vocalizarlo, pedirlo:

–Me gustaría, quiero… Con un dedo. Dentro –jadea, ocultando los ojos bajo el brazo, porque es Bucky, el que puede pedir esa clase de cosas sin ni sonrojarse, el que tiene una actitud del todo práctica respecto al sexo. 

–Mmmmmmm –es la respuesta de Bucky, con la boca aún rodeándole, y la vibración es tan deliciosa que Steve empieza a preguntarse si va a durar mucho más.

–¿Sí? –pregunta, al bulto que es Bucky bajo las mantas.

–Claro que sí, joder, sí –dice Bucky, bajando la manta y apoyándole la mejilla en el estómago, mirándole con el azul de los ojos oscurecido bajo la luz de la lamparilla–. Pásame…

Le indica la mesilla de noche, y Steve estira el brazo para sacar el bote de lubricante que guardan allí, se lo pasa, y Bucky, vuelve a desaparecer bajo la manta. Steve se tensa un momento, pero entonces Bucky le pasa la lengua varias veces por la punta del pene, va bajando, y Steve vuelve a deshacerse contra el colchón, y para cuando siente una cierta presión resbaladiza más abajo apenas se da cuenta porque Bucky lleva rato acariciándole esa zona sin hacer nada, arriba y abajo, apretando ese punto, justo en el perineo, que le hace ver estrellas, y siempre le ha dado miedo que a la hora de la verdad, si algo intentaba penetrarle _allí_ , iba a ponerse demasiado nervioso, iba a tensarse y a hacerlo imposible. Aún no entiende como una polla puede caber ahí, y eso que ha visto varias veces la suya desaparecer en Bucky, y, oooooh, una cierta presión, fuera, y por dentro, y a la hora de la verdad es una sensación más añadida al resto, se mueve entre la boca de Bucky y su mano, presión arriba y abajo y oh, oh, _oh_ …

–Buuuuck –gime, y no tiene más tiempo de avisarle, juraría que ya ha empezado a correrse y apenas puede distinguir el derecho del revés porque es distinto, lo siente distinto, lo siente dentro, siente cada oleada contraerle los músculos, y cuando por fin, por fin termina la sensación de ese dedo retirándose es extraña, no especialmente agradable, pero entonces Bucky emerge, despeinado y con las mejillas arreboladas, acalorado y desesperado y tiene la mano izquierda dentro de sus propios pantalones y atrapa los labios de Steve en un beso y se corre en su estómago, jadeando contra él.

Ese lunes, en la escuela, Steve sigue sin tener ni idea sobre de qué van los capítulos que tenían asignados de _Un mundo feliz_ pero Bucky le salva prestándose voluntario para resumirlos y Steve no puede ni mirarle porque no puede dejar de pensar en lo que hicieron por la noche, en esa vida privada que llevan aparte de todo el mundo, no en secreto pero sí atesorando la intimidad, ese espacio que han creado para los dos, y tiene miedo de que todo el mundo pueda leérselo en el rostro, en los ojos, porque no puede mirar a Bucky sin sonrojarse, sin que todo eso que le abruma tanto quiera rebosarle de dentro, salir a la superficie.

Lo peor es que Bucky lo sabe, cuando se tumba hacia él y le guiña un ojo mientras nadie le mira, porque Bucky sí puede leerle por dentro, todo lo que Steve se guarda junto al corazón, como si fuera otro más de esos libros que devora y que guarda en su estantería como un tesoro.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuf, estos últimos capítulos NO están siendo fáciles de escribir, pero en fin, aquí está otro y espero que no me matéis por cómo termina :p
> 
> Para éste capítulo hay una advertencia, y es que Steve sufre un ataque de pánico -Bucky está allí, y le ayuda a pasarlo, aunque ninguno de los dos tiene ni idea de qué le está ocurriendo.
> 
> Por otra parte, me da mucha rabia que este fic no pase el test de Bechdel, y aunque he intentado introducir todos los personajes femeninos que Marvel nos ofrece -son bastantes y variados e interesantes pero tristemente tienen muy poco protagonismo en el mcu-, me doy cuenta de que no tienen mucha interacción entre ellos en esta historia, así que cómo veréis voy intentando remediarlo un poco :) Además, Sharon está hartísima del patriarcado y yo también! No sabéis cuánto! Argh!
> 
> En fin, como siempre, espero que disfrutéis. Los próximos capítulos serán un poco duros pero prometo que todo terminará bien :p Un abrazo! :)

Es un lunes por la tarde de finales de abril y el día está cayendo en tonos violáceos más allá de las copas de los árboles que se atisban tras los tejados de las casas. Steve lleva un rato sentado en el capó de su coche, con el móvil en una mano y el sobre de la Universidad de Nueva York en la otra. 

Lo ha encontrado esa tarde al llegar a casa del entreno. Solo iba a merendar y a hacer unos cuantos deberes antes de que fuera la hora de ir a buscar a Bucky al taller, y ha abierto el buzón porque las cartas de aceptación o rechazo de las universidades han empezado a llegar ese mes y ha tomado la rutina de comprobar el correo, pero después de más de tres semanas mirando cada día, o pidiéndole a su madre que mirara por él si se ha ido directamente al piso de Bucky, no esperaba encontrar nada. Y el sobre estaba allí. Una presencia pesada, imposible de ignorar.

Lo ha abierto él solo, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, después de haberse servido un vaso de leche con chocolate, sin muchas más ceremonias. 

Después ha llamado a su madre, se lo ha dicho. Y ahora tiene que ir a buscar a Bucky y no sabe por qué tiene tan pocas ganas de darle las noticias, cuando son buenas, cuando son todo lo que siempre ha querido. ¿No?

Conduce sin oír la música puesta de fondo, el retumbar de su propio corazón ensordecedor en sus oídos, y cuando llega Bucky ya le está esperando, dedos negros y pelo aún recogido con una cinta color rosa fucsia, chaqueta de cuero desabrochada y vaqueros rotos, tan guapo, con los ojos entrecerrados contra la luz cálida del atardecer.

Se sube al coche y le atrae hacia él para darle un beso rápido, deja la mochila entre sus piernas y se echa hacia atrás en el asiento con un gruñido, cerrando los ojos, sin sospechar nada, y Steve quiere quemar la carta pero Bucky, después de hablarle un rato de las anécdotas del día con un par de clientes, le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Phillips te está tocando los huevos otra vez?

-Nah –dice Steve, intentando tragar la bola de plomo que tiene en la garganta, que se le instala en el pecho-. Es. Abre la guantera.

Bucky mira la guantera como si sospechara que Steve ha guardado un animal muerto dentro, le echa una ojeada antes de hacerle caso y darle al pestillo para mirar dentro. No le hace falta buscar mucho. El sobre blanco con el logo de la universidad resalta por encima de todo. Bucky lo abre con el mismo sentido práctico con que Steve lo ha hecho antes, lee la carta, parpadea unas cuantas veces, y alza la cabeza con una sonrisa sorprendida.

-Steve. ¡Has entrado! Joder, qué susto me has dado, pensaba que te habían rechazado, con esa cara de funeral que llevas… ¿Se puede saber a qué viene el misterio?

-No hay ningún misterio –responde Steve, encogiéndose de hombros-. Supongo que tengo que… digerirlo. 

-Digerirlo –repite Bucky, suspicaz-. Steve… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no lo estamos celebrando ahora mismo?

Steve resopla, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, manos tensas sobre el volante.

-Porque si nos ponemos a celebrarlo _ahora mismo_ vamos a tener un accidente. Y porque no estoy de humor.

-Mira qué gracioso te pones–responde Bucky, frunciendo el ceño, y agita el sobre entre los dos-. Esto son buenas noticias, Rogers, son las mejores noticias que he recibido en años y te diría que voy a cocinar para hacer algo especial pero terminaría por quemar algo y sería como cualquier otra noche. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Salimos? ¿Pedimos tailandés? Pad Thai, Steve, incluso voy a acordarme de pedírtelo sin gambas. Pad Thai y una maratón de _El señor de los Anillos_ …

Steve siente como las comisuras de los labios se le curvan arriba a pesar de su reticencia, y Bucky lo caza al vuelo, el cambio en su expresión que estaba esperando.

-Ahí está, esa sonrisa –dice, mordiéndose el labio, satisfecho, y se recuesta en el asiento, cierra los ojos-. Y lo de si estás o no de humor para lo otro ya lo veremos.

Una vez en el piso, Bucky llama para pedir la comida y Steve se sienta en el sofá e intenta concentrarse en el mensaje que le ha mandado Sam, “HE ENTRADO EN LA UNI DE NY! TÍO!!!! ¿TIENES TU CARTA? DIME QUE NO VAS A DEJARME SOLO!!!!!!!”, en responder, en hacer algo cotidiano, pero la voz de Bucky le llega de muy lejos y tiene la sensación de estar actuando un papel o, aún peor, de estarlo viendo todo desde fuera. 

Cuando Bucky termina la llamada, le quita el móvil a Steve de los dedos y lo tira a una esquina del sofá que cubrieron con una manta de ganchillo que Sarah les dio porque la funda original daba demasiado asco, con todas esas manchas sospechosas, incluso después de meterla en la lavadora y que el olor raro se marchara por completo. Steve ya está protestando, pero Bucky ejecuta una maniobra de distracción, subiéndose a su regazo, rodillas hundiéndose a los lados de sus piernas, manos en sus hombros, labios sobre los suyos, y es una técnica que, incluso ese día, sigue siendo infalible, porque estar cerca de Bucky siempre ayuda a Steve a sacar lo que tiene dentro, a calmarse, a tocar base. 

Bucky le hace cosas bastante deliciosas con la lengua entre los labios, y Steve se pierde en el calor de su boca, en el tacto de sus caderas bajo las manos, en la forma que le acaricia el pelo, la nuca, haciéndole temblar, y poco a poco esa sensación vertiginosa de que su vida entera está a punto de desaparecer se va esfumando. Resigue los muslos de Bucky, se concentra en el tacto suave de sus vaqueros negros favoritos, los que están descoloridos y finos de tanto lavarlos, y después arruga la tela de su camiseta de Nirvana, la que tiene la carátula del Nevermind estampada sobre negro, buscando el calor reconfortante de la piel de Bucky debajo, resiguiendo el vello que forma una línea fina en el centro de su pecho, el relieve familiar y tranquilizador de su cruz de plata, el áspero del cordel negro en contraste con la piel tan suave debajo. 

Cataloga los detalles del cuerpo de Bucky y cuando se aparta de él lo que ve a su alrededor vuelve a ser su casa, sus cosas, físicas y tangibles y pesadas y reales, no un escenario de cartón piedra a punto de desaparecer bajo sus pies, de dejarle flotando en el espacio. Su vida vuelva a ser suya, y el corazón vuelve a bombearle al ritmo correcto y el nudo que ha tenido en el pecho desde que ha visto el sobre en el buzón empieza a aflojarse.

Steve toma bocanas de aire como si hubiera pasado las dos últimas horas bajo el agua.

-Eh, ¿estás mejor? –pregunta Bucky, y hay una arruga de preocupación entre sus cejas, tiene una mano sobre su mejilla, le acaricia con el pulgar.

Steve asiente.

-¿Puedes decirme qué pasa, Steve?

Steve aparta la mirada del escrutinio de los ojos claros e intensos de Bucky, observa sus propias manos, cerradas sobre el bajo de la camiseta de Bucky, y hay unos segundos en que la realidad vuelve a balancearse, a desdibujarse un poco, en que parecen las manos de otra persona. Hasta que Bucky coloca una mano sobre una de las suyas y se la acaricia, la alza sobre su propio pecho, poniéndosela plana sobre su corazón, y coloca la otra, la derecha, sobre el pecho de Steve.

-Steve, cariño, ¿puedes intentar respirar al mismo ritmo que yo? –pregunta, y Steve asiente, y entonces Bucky hace ademán de levantarse, alzando las caderas, y Steve le retiene donde está con la mano que tiene libre, sacudiendo la cabeza, porque su peso ayuda.

Bucky, gracias a Dios, lo entiende de inmediato, vuelve a recostar su peso sobre él, y le hace respirar, trazando círculos sobre su pecho que ayudan a disipar las punzadas que le vienen de dentro.

-Steve, necesito que me digas si tendría que ir a por un inhalador ahora mismo –le pide, con la voz más calmada que Steve ha oído nunca.

-No lo sé –admite-. No… No sé si es un ataque de asma.

Porque respirar duele y es difícil pero lo está haciendo, los pulmones no se le están cerrando, aunque siente como si una cinta le constriñera el pecho y el corazón le corre dentro como si estuviera haciendo carreras y todo su cuerpo está tenso, sudando, diciéndole que algo está mal, mal, mal…

-Steve, solo voy a ir a por un inhalador y voy a volver enseguida -le indica Bucky, y Steve asiente aunque sus dedos quieren agarrarse a la camiseta de Bucky y no soltarla.

Los pasos de Bucky se pierden en la habitación, el sonido de un cajón, y Steve lo necesita, de pronto, ese inhalador con el que vuelve a aparecer, y el sabor y la sensación de frío bajándole por la garganta son un alivio, en ese momento, se dice que no va a ahogarse mientras busca a tientas con la mano izquierda hasta que Bucky se la sujeta, hasta que vuelve a él.

La presencia de Bucky es una áncora, y cree que, escondido contra su pecho, le pide más de una vez que no se vaya. Bucky le toca la nuca, le toca el pelo, le toca la espalda, y cada vez le asegura que no, que está allí, que no se va a ninguna parte, y las palabras llegan de lejos pero se agarra a ellas, a su voz.

No sabe cuánto rato pasan allí, de esa forma, pero poco a poco, el nudo que siente dentro se va aflojando y vuelve a respirar con normalidad, agotado, que el peligro deja de ser inminente hasta que no está allí, hasta que solo quedan los vestigios en su cuerpo, una sensación de suciedad y agotamiento y de no querer estar dentro de él mismo. 

Cuando el timbre suena, Bucky da un bote sobre él.

-Mierda, la comida –susurra-. Steve…

-Ve –le indica Steve, asintiendo-. Estoy mejor, ve.

Bucky vacila, pero el timbre suena una segunda vez y se decide, con el ceño fruncido, y Steve piensa de lejos que ese repartidor no va a llevarse propina y casi tiene ganas de reír de una forma un poco histérica, como si fuera a soltarse entero en piezas pequeñas.

-No sé qué me ha pasado, pero estoy bien, Buck. Estoy bien ahora –dice, cuando Bucky vuelve con las bolsas de comida. Las deja en la mesa de la cocina, y se sienta al lado de Steve, que siente los músculos agarrotados, el cuerpo cubierto de un sudor frío y pegajoso. 

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve se encoge de hombros, porque no tiene ni idea.

Come un poco de Pad Thai, pero no termina de ponérsele bien en del estómago.

-Tengo sueño, creo que voy a irme directo a la cama –termina por decir, dejando la cajita con los palillos a su lado en el suelo y enterrando el rostro en las manos-. Lo siento, Buck, siento habérmelo cargado así…

Bucky le atrae hacia él y le da un beso en la sien, y Steve se deja caer sobre su hombro, no quiere volver a moverse nunca más.

-Venga, a la cama –le apremia Bucky, y Steve apenas tiene ánimos para quitare los pantalones y la sudadera y meterse bajo las mantas con ropa interior y una camiseta de manga corta. Bucky se coloca tras él, le pasa un brazo por la cintura, le atrae hacia él, y Steve, arrebujado contra su calor y la solidez de su cuerpo, se deja caer en el sueño, pesado, noqueado. 

***

El despertador suena a las cinco la mañana siguiente, y Steve tiene la boca pastosa y la cabeza pesada, y Bucky le besa la sien.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha mientras preparo café? –le susurra al oído, y Steve nunca se ducha antes del primer entreno de la mañana pero ese día lo necesita para despejarse, así que asiente contra la almohada, y tiene que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograr mover el cuerpo, no dejarse volver a arrastrar por el sueño.

Normalmente, Bucky duerme hasta las siete y media, sale de la cama y se echa algo de ropa encima y apenas llega a la hora para la primera clase del día, con el pelo revuelto y ojos de sueño, pero ese día está en la cocina, vestido con la misma camiseta del día anterior y un pantalón de chándal, y tiene ojeras y sigue mirando a Steve con preocupación cuando le pasa la taza de café.

-Déjalo de una vez –le espeta Steve, arisco y demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo para poder dejar que en ese momento Bucky le trate como si fuera de porcelana fina.

Los hombros de Bucky se encogen un poco, y baja la mirada a sus propios pies, descalzos sobre las baldosas frías, y Steve enseguida se arrepiente de estar siendo un capullo irredimible solo porque tiene el orgullo tocado y necesita lamerse las heridas.

-Eh, lo siento –dice, voz más suave-. Vuelve a la cama, Buck, aún te quedan un par de horas.

-Sí –asiente Bucky-. De acuerdo.

Deja su propia taza de café sobre la encimera y se va sin tocarle, y Steve añora su contacto físico, lo anhela con intensidad, pero no sabe cómo pedirlo, en ese momento. Se queda solo en la frialdad de la cocina, temblando un poco, a pesar de la calefacción, extraño en su propio cuerpo, lejano e incómodo; una sensación familiar pero no por eso bienvenida.

El día pasa extraño en el instituto. Steve hace sus peores marcas en el entreno y Phillips le dedica un par de sus comentarios mordaces, y Steve es borde con sus compañeros y está a la defensiva y termina expulsado del aula de francés por mandar callar a uno de sus compañeros porque está harto de oírle meterse con Austin, el chico que se sienta delante de él. Steve le ve quitarle el lápiz mientras la profesora está escribiendo en la pizarra, y le grita de una punta a la otra que está harto de verle hacer el payaso y que vaya y le robe el lápiz a él si tiene ganas, y todo el mundo estalla en carcajadas y. Bien. La profesora no aprecia la interrupción. 

Es la primera vez que va al aula de castigo. Al final del todo está Gilmore Hodge, y Steve se sienta en la primera fila, saca sus deberes de ciencias de la mochila y, por una vez, desearía poder ponerse los auriculares y reproducir la lista que Bucky hizo para él y trasladarse a su propio mundo, aislarse de todo. 

Después de una media hora, un alumno asoma la cabeza por la puerta y reclama a la profesora de guardia para algo de dirección, y ella se disculpa diciendo que serán unos minutos, y con una advertencia de no hacer nada inapropiado mientras está fuera.

Steve espera que, en cuanto desaparezca por la puerta, Hodge haga algo. Que se le abalance encima. O quizás nada tan dramático, pero como mínimo está esperando algún gesto provocador. Al fin y al cabo, no se le ha olvidado que ese tío intentó meterle la cabeza en un retrete cuando apenas llevaba unas semanas en la escuela. 

La falta de acción tras él le pone cada vez más tenso, y no quiere ser él quien establezca contacto, es como una admisión de algo, pero termina por lanzar una mirada por encima del hombro. Hodge está encorvado sobre su propia mesa, mirando un libro con empecinamiento, y Steve se dice que lo que siente no es decepción. 

Ni Hodge ni Rollins han vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, no desde que Rumlow se marchó de la escuela, y ese día casi parece que sea él quien esté esquivando a Steve, como si esperara que le buscara más problemas de los que ya parece tener.

Steve le deja en paz. 

El día se arrastra lento y a la hora de la comida todo el mundo habla de la universidad y Steve quiere contagiarse del entusiasmo de sus amigos, del de Sam, que le pasa el brazo por los hombros y hace planes con él, pero aún no tiene ni idea de qué le pasó anoche, y es como una nube oscura que empaña lo que tendría que ser un momento de felicidad, de expectación.

Esa noche, cuando llega a casa, su madre ha preparado una buena cena, filetes y patatas fritas caseras, una ensalada enorme, como si fuera una ocasión especial, y se ilumina en cuanto le ve, va hacia él con los brazos abiertos y Steve se deja caer, se deja arropar. Cuando se separan, ella le pone una mano en la mejilla, entorna los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

Steve se encoge de hombros.

-Sí. Sí, lo estoy –dice, y suena tan poco convincente que su madre frunce el ceño de inmediato. Nunca se le ha dado bien mentir, mucho menos a ella.

-Pensaba que Bucky iba a venir. ¿Habéis discutido…?

-No. Pero ayer no tuve muy buen día y hoy he sido un imbécil con él cuando no lo merecía.

Su madre no se molesta ni en corregirle el mal lenguaje, aunque normalmente no lo deja pasar, no en su casa. Solo le hace sentarse y comer, y hablan de todo y de nada, del trabajo y de la escuela, sin arrastrar temas que aún están tiernos a la conversación, como los planes para el año siguiente, o qué van a hacer, él y Bucky. Su madre no lo pregunta, pero la cuestión está en el aire, lleva todo el día en la mente de Steve, donde él ha intentado arrinconarla a una esquina oscura, ignorarla.

-Steve… Nunca he intentado dictarte tu camino, pero la universidad puede ser buena para ti. Puedes empezar por ti mismo, conocer gente afín a ti, aprender a hacer lo que te gusta- dice, con cuidado, cuando terminan de comer, manos alrededor de su infusión, pulgar izquierdo haciendo rodar la alianza de oro-. Y siempre ha sido tu sueño, estudiar arte, forjarte una carrera. Te queda una vida por delante, y sé que lo tuyo con Bucky parece más grande que cualquier otra cosa… Créeme, lo sé.

Su madre alza una mano entre los dos, dedos curtidos, palma callosa, cuando Steve hace ademán de interrumpir. 

-Pero no renuncies a tu propia vida por estar con él. No os lo perdonaríais nunca. Ninguno de los dos.

Steve asiente. Es directo y doloroso, son todos sus temores puestos en unas cuantas palabras exentas de adorno, y en el fondo sabe que tiene razón, objetivamente sabe que la tiene, pero su instinto le dicta otra cosa. 

-Tengo que hablar con él –dice al final, voz ronca, y no sabe si le está dando la razón, si está encontrando un terreno intermedio en el que encontrarse, o si sigue siendo obstinado, pero las facciones de su madre se suavizan, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se profundizan cuando sonríen.

-Sí. Tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Te importa si…?

-¿Si vas a allí esta noche? –termina ella por él, una cierta condescendencia en la mirada, en la curva de sus labios, acompañada de algo que puede que sea melancolía, aunque Steve no está seguro, nunca está seguro, porque conoce a Sarah Rogers como su madre pero sospecha que eso no abarca todo lo que es, que hay partes de ella que se le escapan, y es un sentimiento aterrador, lo mayor y desamparado que le hace sentir al mismo tiempo.

-Sí –admite-. Me gustaría… disculparme.

-No esperaba otra cosa. Claro que sí. Ve, ve con él, aprovechad el tiempo que tenéis.

Sabe que su madre se refiere al poco tiempo libre que les queda, entre las clases y los deberes y sus respectivos trabajos, pero la frase no deja de ser ominosa, con la conversación que pende sobre la cabeza de Steve durante todo el trayecto hasta el apartamento de Bucky, que queda cerca del centro, de su cafetería y del cine donde tuvieron lo que supuso que fue su primera cita, después de haberse besado en un parque la noche anterior, aunque no está seguro. No sabe si él y Bucky han tenido citas desde el primer día o no las han tenido nunca. Bucky es, ha sido, como lanzarse a la piscina de golpe, pulmones ardiendo y corazón bombeando en los oídos, Bucky lo es todo, todo lo que le envuelve y le conoce, y Steve supone que no puede ser sano, sentir que tu vida va intrínsecamente ligada a la de otra persona; supone que esa sensación son solo hormonas y reacciones químicas del cerebro, como les han explicado en clase de ciencia, como en ese documental que les pasaron, pero la cuestión es que ahora que le tiene en su vida, ahora que le conoce, no se imagina cómo volver atrás, cómo volver a estar sin él.

Entra en el piso con su propio juego de llaves, que deja en la mesa de la cocina, pero la calidad del silencio delata que está solo. Echa un vistazo al baño y al dormitorio, pero están igual de vacíos que la sala principal, y vuelve a las escaleras para subir el último tramo con el corazón en un puño.  
Sale a la terraza, donde hay hilos de tender y las chimeneas de los conductos de ventilación del edificio, y más allá, una zona un poco inclinada que termina en un parapeto bajo por encima del cual hay una buena vista de buena parte de la ciudad. Es allí, donde primero identifica el punto de luz anaranjado, y después la silueta de Bucky se va recortando en la oscuridad, a medida que sus ojos se ajustan a la luz tenue de la luna, la de las farolas, que llega amortiguada.

Bucky tiene la chaqueta puesta y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, y el aire le hace volar el pelo, hace que tenga que apartárselo del rostro una y otra vez.

-Eh, Buck –dice Steve, antes de acercarse, alzando un poco la voz, porque adivina que está escuchando música por la forma en que mueve la cabeza, la punta de la bota, rítmicamente, y no quiere sobresaltarle.

Bucky se da la vuelta, alza la mano en la que sujeta el cigarrillo y esboza una sonrisa torcida, y efectivamente, se quita los auriculares de los oídos, los enrolla para guardárselos en el bolsillo. Steve se deja caer a su lado, y Bucky le pasa el brazo por los hombros, un acto casi reflejo, casi automático.

Bucky no fuma dentro del apartamento, por mucho que Steve proteste diciendo que es su casa y que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana dentro y que, quizás, si no va a fumar, tendría que ser porque lo ha dejado de verdad como dijo unos meses atrás y no porque piense que él va a caer muerto por un poco de humo, pero que en todo caso haga el favor de dejar de subir al tejado para hacerlo. Bucky le dice que es el tío más contradictorio que ha conocido en su vida y Steve siempre replica que es una cuestión de principios y, a fin de cuentas, Bucky sigue subiendo al tejado para fumar a pesar de que asegura que lo ha dejado –que lo está dejando- y Steve termina allí con él y todo el asunto termina por ser absurdo, una lucha de orgullos y de empecinamiento en la que siempre quedan empatados. 

-No sé qué me paso ayer –admite Steve, y tiene que forzarse, porque lo último que quiere es recordarle a Bucky ese momento de debilidad absoluta y humillante, como si fuera a olvidársele-. Pero esta mañana… No tenía ganas de hablarlo. 

No quería que tuvieras que verme de esa forma. Eso no lo dice. Pero hay una parte de él que sigue esperando que Bucky se dé cuenta de cómo es en realidad, un idiota con mal carácter y demasiadas cosas que dejar atrás. 

-Déjalo, Steve, no hace falta.

-Estoy intentando disculparme –insiste él, y Bucky le atrae más hacia él, le pone los labios en la sien, y Steve se funde contra él, una bendición.

-No hace falta –repite Bucky-. Tenía ganas de enseñarte una cosa, ayer.

Steve se separa un poco de él, y Bucky está sonriéndole, una sonrisa pequeña pero llena de secretos.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué? –pregunta Steve, y la verdad es que agradece el cambio de tema, el giro de esa conversación.

Bucky apaga el cigarrillo debajo de su bota, y cuando se baja la cremallera de la chaqueta y empieza a quitársela, pasándosela por los hombros, Steve siente una risa escapársele del pecho, inesperada.

-Eh, podemos bajar al piso para esto…

Bucky alza los ojos hacia él, y no llega a resoplar pero es casi como si lo hiciera. Deja caer la chaqueta tras él, sobre el suelo frío, y se alza la manga de la camiseta para revelar su hombro izquierdo.

En la penumbra de la noche, Steve no puede verlo con nitidez absoluta, pero lo comprende enseguida, lo que Bucky le está mostrando. Alza la mano, casi involuntariamente, pero Bucky se encoge, y Steve se retira de inmediato.

-Eh, no, no –dice Bucky, tomándole la mano, porque por un momento, por un momento ha sido como aquella vez, en el pasillo de la escuela, fuera del laboratorio, cuando estaban discutiendo y Steve quiso cogerle y Bucky se encogió y bajó la mirada ; como esa misma mañana, en la cocina. Gestos que han adquirido sentido, con el tiempo, que hacen bullir la sangre de Steve y avergonzarse de sí mismo a la vez, emociones que no sabe desenredar.

Pero Bucky tiene los dedos de la mano izquierda entrelazados con los suyos, y sigue sonriéndole, feliz, ningún tipo de reparo en su mirada.

-Es solo que aún está curándose, está un poco hinchado y el efecto no se ve muy bien, pero… Bueno. ¿Qué dices?

Es esa estrella que Steve trazó con cuidado sobre la piel de Bucky con un delineador negro, obedeciendo a un impulso, bajo la luz halógena de la farola de un parque; es exactamente la misma estrella, en el centro de todo, como el alma de una constelación de fantasía, sinuosa, caprichosa, que ahora se extiende por el hombro de Bucky, que se desliza por su brazo; y al final, casi rozando el codo, una línea simple y fuera de lugar, torcida, como un interrogante. 

-Te has hecho… -dice, y hay asombro dentro de él, una euforia que le burbujea dentro, que quiere hacerle reír, y algo que es casi reverencia-. Te has hecho mi dibujo. Y también…

Esa vez, cuando alza la mano izquierda, Bucky no le detiene, le deja pasar el pulgar por el lado de ese interrogante que está allí como una interpelación directa, como si aún estuviera esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

-Fue cuando te besé –susurra, y se siente estúpido enseguida porque ese es su don, poner lo obvio en palabras en los momentos más inoportunos, pero las comisura de la sonrisa de Bucky se ensanchan, y hay un brillo en sus ojos. 

-Sinceramente, no estaba seguro de si ibas a acordarte o ibas a intentar explicarme que esa línea no estaba en el diseño original –dice Bucky, y Steve sabe que le está chinchando, probablemente intentando disipar ese momento íntimo, demasiado cargado de cosas; intentando ayudar a Steve a quitarse ese nudo del pecho.

Steve vuelve a bajar la mirada al tatuaje, porque sabe que su rostro le delata, en ese momento; que se está dejando llevar por una emoción que no sabe dónde poner. Pero no es solo que Bucky haya decidido tatuarse algo que él dibujó, no es ni que esa noche tenga un significado especial para los dos. 

Es que es el hombro izquierdo. No lo sabía, en ese parque, cuando empezó a dibujar. No tenía ni idea de todas las cosas a las que Bucky había renunciado por ese hombro. Pero ahora están allí, y Bucky se ha hecho ese tatuaje que iba a significar que iba a ser libre –a marcharse lejos de todo, dijo-, y lo ha hecho con algo que le liga a Steve; y puede que Steve esté leyendo demasiado en el gesto, que esté siendo idiota, que a Bucky solo le gustara de verdad el diseño, pero esa línea, esa línea absurda y fuera de lugar para cualquier otra persona que no sean ellos dos… es esa línea, la que le dice que no se equivoca. 

-Joder, Buck –dice, y no tiene palabras dentro, solo una bola de energía y emoción, así que cierra el puño sobre su camiseta y le atrae hacia él, y Bucky ríe contra sus labios y se deja besar, abre los labios para él y le cubre la mejilla con la mano, le envuelve en el calor de su boca, de su lengua, y le arrastra hacia abajo y se besan y se besan y se besan, un poco desesperados y del todo absurdos, enredados el uno en el otro sobre el suelo frío del tejado, bajo el cielo enorme, y no llegan a hablar pero algo dentro de Steve ha quedado apaciguado, como si hubiera obtenido la respuesta a la pregunta que no ha llegado a formular.

***

Dos días después, Steve llega al entreno a las cinco y veinte de la mañana, el sabor del primer café del día aún pegado al paladar y cuerpo extraño de sueño, y se encuentra con Sam y Riley ya en el vestidor. 

Alza una mano para saludarles, pero su cerebro va unos pasos por delante de su boca, interpreta lo que está viendo y las palabras de Steve mueren en su garganta, vuelve a bajar la mano. 

Sam y Riley han dejado sus abrigos y bolsas de deporte a un lado en el banquillo, y están sentados los dos, Sam con el rostro escondido entre las manos, Riley inclinado sobre él, envolviéndole los hombros con un brazo, susurrándole algo con fiereza al oído. Los hombros de Sam se sacuden, está temblando, está… llorando. Sam está llorando.

Steve quiere dejarles intimidad, pero el resto del equipo estará allí en menos de diez minutos, y Phillips va a preguntar por ellos. Piensa en salir de todas formas, darles cinco minutos para que se repongan, y se está retirando tras las taquillas, cuando Riley alza la mirada, como si por fin sus sentidos le hubieran advertidos de que no están solos.

Steve le dedica una mueca, alza el pulgar por encima del hombro para indicarle que se va, pero Riley sacude la cabeza, una vez, un gesto breve pero eficiente.

-Eh, Steve –dice, con voz grave, y Sam alza la mirada, enjuagándose los ojos con las manos.

Ahora que los dos son conscientes de su presencia, Steve se acerca a ellos, se sienta al otro lado de Sam.

-Sam. Voy a disculparte con Phillips si necesitas marcharte.

Sam sacude la cabeza, intentando reponerse.

-Nah, no, no es, es… –empieza, voz rota, y contrae el rostro con frustración, vuelve a apretarse el puño cerrado contra los ojos, y Riley lo aprieta aún más contra él, protector.

-¿Quieres que se lo diga? –le pregunta a Sam, a parte, algo privado, y Sam asiente, así que Riley alza la vista hacia Steve-. Sharon cortó con él ayer por la noche.

-Qué putada, Sam –exhala Steve, y le pone una mano en la espalda y espera que sea un gesto reconfortante, que como mínimo Sam sepa que está allí, si es que hay algo que pueda hacer por él.

-No quería, no pensaba… -dice Sam, señalándose su propio rostro con la mano y haciendo un esfuerzo para esbozar una sonrisa irónica, aunque le sale fatal-. No quería montaros un drama en el vestuario, iba a hacer lo que hacen los hombres de verdad y llorar en mi habitación sin que nadie me viera, pero… Es culpa de Riley, de verdad.

Riley alza la mano de inmediato.

-Mi culpa, no puedo negarlo. Me he metido con él porque tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando.

Steve siente la vibración de la risa de Sam en la mano que tiene apoyada en su espalda, y él mismo esboza una sonrisa casi sin darse cuenta.

-Eres lo peor, en serio, no sé porque te aguanto –sigue Sam, enjuagándose la nariz con la manga del jersey. Ninguno de los dos tiene el ánimo de reprochárselo.

-Tío –protesta Riley-. Pensaba que habías estado fumando maría.

Tanto Sam como Steve resoplan, y Sam parece un poco recuperado, se yergue.

-Venga, haced como que no acabo de ponerme en plan nenaza y dejadme algo de dignidad –dice, levantándose, y tanto Steve como Riley apartan las manos porque la broma es demasiado transparente, no es una broma en absoluto.

Steve intenta ser discreto con lo de tener un ojo puesto en Sam durante todo el entreno, y enseguida se da cuenta de que Riley está haciendo lo mismo, porque sus miradas no dejan de encontrarse mientras le vigilan y los dos las apartan, un poco incómodos por que el otro les haya pillado con las manos en la masa. 

Sam, sin embargo, parece haberse repuesto de verdad. Al final del entreno, él mismo se lo cuenta a Gabe:

-Solo porque va a ser mejor si te enteras por mí que, ya sabes. Cualquier otro –dice, encogiéndose de hombros, y Gabe parece tan afectado como Steve está por dentro, solo que no parece tener reparo en demostrarlo.

-Tío. Sí, claro. Joder, esta tarde nos vamos todos donde tú quieras, a… a emborracharnos…

-No voy a emborracharme una tarde de martes, mi madre me mataría –dice Sam, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y en realidad ninguno de los cuatro es el tipo de chico que se emborracha muy a menudo, es difícil, cuando la resaca puede significar que hagas perder a tu equipo en una competición, pero Steve está de acuerdo en que no deberían dejar solo a Sam.

-¿Qué tal suenan unas pizzas en mi casa? ¿Una maratón de pelis de Tarantino?

Sam ríe, y casi suena genuino.

-No te gusta Tarantino.

-No, pero a vosotros sí.

A la hora de la comida, Sharon se sienta en una mesa a parte con Maria, y Steve siente que el corazón vuelve a rompérsele, por doble, por cómo Sam lloraba esa mañana, como si se le escapara de dentro, y por las ojeras bajo los ojos de Sharon, por la forma en que come con empecinamiento y les esquiva la mirada; por triple, por Sam y por Sharon y por ese grupo de amigos que le acogió como si no fuera nada y que ahora podría fracturarse, quedar mutilado.

Que Bucky esté en la otra punta de la mesa discutiendo temas de física que nadie más entiende con Tony ayuda. Sabe que le mira de más, pero a él no parece importarle, solo le guiña un ojo cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran, como si supiera que necesita ese trocito de casa en ese instante, esa complicidad, la seguridad de que el mundo tal como lo conoce no se desmorona.

Después de comer, espera en el pasillo hasta que Sharon y Maria aparecen, se despega de la pared.

-Eh, Sharon.

-Piérdete, Rogers –le espeta Maria, y Steve entiende por qué tiene a media escuela intimidada, pero no se deja amedrentar, le habla directamente a Sharon:

-¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?

Sharon resopla, se cruza de brazos.

-No tienes ningún derecho a venir a interceder por Sam, por muy amigos que seáis. No tienes nada que ver con esto…

-No es eso –dice Steve, intentando hablar con suavidad, y los ojos fríos de Maria siguen sobre él como la amenaza del filo de un cuchillo, así que se resigna a que no va a poder hablar con Sharon a solas-. Solo quería decirte que, si necesitas cualquier cosa, si quieres quedar, para lo que sea…

Abre los brazos, ofreciéndose, y Sharon entorna aún más los ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente que esto no funciona así.

-No, no lo sé –replica Steve, con total sinceridad-. Sé que eres mi amiga, y que eso difícilmente va cambiar.

Sharon frunce los labios, pero no dice nada, y Steve es capaz de ver que ya se ha extendido demasiado, así que se ajusta la mochila en la espalda, puede que imitando inconscientemente ese gesto tan propio de Bucky, y no llega a convencerse de no dedicarle un asentimiento un poco rencoroso a Maria antes de marcharse.

***

Durante los días que siguen, él y Bucky no se ven mucho. Steve está ocupado estudiando, o queda más a menudo con sus amigos después de la escuela, y algunas noches solo se llaman antes de irse a dormir, o se envían unos cuantos mensajes. 

-Podrías venir con nosotros –le sugiere una tarde en que han quedado para ir en bicicleta, aprovechando que con la primavera el tiempo está cambiando, los días son más largos y más cálidos, el aire llega lleno del olor a pinaza, cargado de polen. Steve se pasa el día con los bolsillos llenos de pañuelos y la nariz enrojecida.

-Creo que Clint va a venir, y Kate. Habrá hierba si vienen Clint y Kate.

Bucky ríe. Le tiene atrapado contra el coche, apoyado sobre él con todo el peso de su cuerpo, manos sobre sus caderas, y en realidad Steve solo quiere meterse en el asiento trasero y aprovechar el poco tiempo que les queda antes de que Bucky tenga que estar en el taller para estar con él, tocarle, besarle; todas esas cosas que nunca va a poder dar por sentadas, que sigue anhelando.

-Ven a casa esta noche –susurra Bucky, cerca de él, su nariz rozándole la mejilla, y el corazón de Steve aletea en su pecho, porque no dice “ven a mi casa”, por ese simple “a casa”, como si, como si…

-Yo tengo trabajo, y sé que no le caigo ven a Wilson y probablemente no me quiere allí, pero si vienes a casa…

Steve le rodea la cintura con el brazo, le acaricia la línea entre la nalga y el muslo por encima de los vaqueros, y Bucky se restriega contra él, lánguido, como un gato, y a Steve le cuesta pensar, cuando sus labios le caen, calientes, sobre la piel del cuello.

-Sí le caes bien a Sam –dice-. Y sí te quiere allí. Que no te engañe lo arisco que es a veces. Puede que sea un poco rencoroso y que a veces el mal humor le pueda, pero te aseguro que en realidad quiere ser amigo de todo el mundo…

Bucky ríe, y entonces hace encajar sus caderas y a Steve se le entrecorta la respiración, todos sus pensamientos se van volando con el viento.

-Ya basta de hablar de Wilson –dice Bucky, y Steve no protesta, no se acuerda ni de que quién están hablando, su cerebro y su cuerpo son unos traidores que solo conocen a Bucky, _Buck, Buck, Buck_.

No lo espera, cuando esa tarde, poco después de las siete, cuando el sol está cayendo en tonos naranjas más allá de los árboles y todos están un poco colocados, jugando a cartas y escuchando algo horrible en el móvil de Clint, Bucky llega con su mochila en el hombro, chaqueta de cuero y botas, absolutamente fuera de lugar con la forma en que las mejillas se le han arrebolado con el esfuerzo de subir hasta el punto donde se han encontrado.

-¡Baaaaaarnes! –le saluda Clint con una lata de cerveza en alto, y Riley enseguida le pone una entre las manos aunque Bucky no la ha pedido. 

Bucky le da la mano a todo el mundo –incluso a Kate, y eso es algo que hace Bucky y que a Steve le encanta, no saludar de forma distinta a los chicos y a las chicas.

Bucky se deja caer en el suelo al lado de Steve, donde deja la lata de cerveza sin abrir, y Steve casi no ha fumado, solo lo suficiente para tener la cabeza un poco ligera, las extremidades pesadas, y esconde la nariz contra su pecho e inhala, cuero y tabaco y vainilla y Buck. Bucky se saca el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo.

-Supongo que hoy ya no importa mucho si fumo contigo aquí –dice, pero no hay reproche en su voz, y le coloca una mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza, acomodándole un momento contra él, le da un beso en la coronilla antes de soltarle, y Steve ríe, absurdo.

Bucky habla con todos y fuma su propio tabaco y juega a cartas y Steve le observa bajo la luz cálida de la tarde, despreocupado y cómodo en su propia piel, bromeando con todos y ganando manos de cartas, y piensa que por fin, por fin todo lo que tiene dentro empieza a salir a la superficie, que empieza a ser esa persona que siempre ha intuido bajo todas las capas de hermetismo, sociable y generosa, lo suficiente para estar allí esa tarde porque sabe que alguien más lo necesita.

-¿Qué? –dice Bucky, cuando le pilla completamente ensimismado mirándole, una media sonrisa incierta en los labios.

Steve se encoge de hombros. _Te quiero_ , piensa, con tanta intensidad que no puede quedarse quieto, tiene que hacer algo, hacer algo o soltárselo, allí, delante de todos.  
Se deja caer y le da un beso en los labios, demasiado largo y demasiado tierno, y todos les silban y Steve esconde el rostro contra Bucky, que le rodea con el brazo, porque Steve es un idiota y un ñoño pero no parece importarle demasiado. Incluso parece querer quedárselo.

Vuelven los dos al piso montados en la bicicleta que Gabe le ha prestado a Steve para subir, y Bucky conduce y Steve se agarra a su cintura y grita, mientras descienden, con el aire en los oídos, en el rostro, las siluetas de sus amigos a su alrededor, y Bucky llevándoles, medio inclinado hacia delante para dejarle espacio, tan seguro de él mismo, tan lleno de habilidad, curvas fuertes y bien delineadas de su cuerpo bajo la camiseta, volando al viento tras él.

Esa noche, en su cama, los dos desnudos por completo, Steve deja besos sobre las estrellas del brazo de Bucky, sube por su cuello, y lo hacen lento y perezoso, entre risas tontas, revolcándose entre las sábanas, peleándose por estar encima y besándose hasta que pierden el aliento y la necesidad de tenerse, de sexo, parece electrizarles a los dos y se dejan llevar por esa corriente.

-Tan, tan guapo –dice Bucky, sobre él, pasándole las manos por los pómulos, moviéndose, labios hinchados, párpados cayendo cada vez que Steve empuja dentro de él, y Steve nunca se ha sentido guapo pero es distinto, en ese momento, cuando todo dentro de él es bueno, fantástico, y Bucky le toca y le mira y le deja estar allí, en su interior, mordiéndose el labio y acompañándole con las caderas, arrastrando su erección entre los estómagos de los dos; nunca se siente mejor con él mismo que cuando está con Bucky. 

***

Steve llama a Sharon cuatro días después de que ella y Sam hayan cortado, y la invita a ir al cine con él el sábado por la noche, cuando salga de la cafetería, porque su oferta era real y, si cabe la posibilidad de que Sharon no la tome porque piense que era solo una cortesía, o algo que dijo para sentirse mejor con él mismo, entonces prefiere dejarlo claro tomando la iniciativa. Aunque se arriesgue a que le rechace. Puede resistirlo, si es por eso.

Sharon no le rechaza. Sharon le sorprende aceptando la invitación, y quedan en la cafetería.

Sharon llega a las ocho menos cuarto, y se sienta en un taburete y ella y Natasha hablan y Steve se alegra, de que se lleven bien, de que Natasha se lleve bien con sus amigas –aunque puede que la noche de fin de año se llevara un poco demasiado bien con Maria, y es algo en lo que Steve no piensa porque sabe que se pondría celoso y porque también sabe que no tiene ningún derecho a estarlo. 

-Natasha, ¿te apetece venir? –la invita Sharon cuando por fin terminan el turno, y Natasha vacila un momento, mira a Steve, que la anima, asintiendo.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué vais a ver?

-Pues… Ni idea –admite Sharon, y se obliga a sonreír, ojos claros y firmes, pero Steve cree que lo entiende, ese momento de debilidad, porque Sam siempre escoge las películas cuando van al cine, porque es él quien siempre quiere ver esto o lo otro, porque a ella nunca le ha importado demasiado.

Terminan por ver _Spring Breakers_ , y todos los colores fluorescentes y la música y el ritmo discotequero le abruman un poco, además de que tiene ganas de darle un buen puñetazo al personaje de James Franco, pero por otra parte, después de dos horas viendo a esas cuatro chicas en biquini, tiene más que claro que cuando dijo _bi_ no era por nada –como si necesitara que se le recordaran aún más, con Natasha a su lado, rozándole el brazo cada vez que coge palomitas del bote que Steve tiene en su regazo. 

Después de la película, ninguno de los tres tiene ganas de marcharse a casa, y terminan en la hamburguesería que está cerca de la escuela, la misma a la que fueron después del baile de principio de curso. Piden batidos y comparten patatas fritas bajo las luces fluorescentes, y hablan de la peli, del viaje de Natasha, que va a empezar en menos de dos meses.

-¿Vas a ir a California? –pregunta Sharon, sorbiendo su batido de vainilla, y Natasha asiente, cañita aún entre los labios. El suyo es de chocolate. Por supuesto.

-Quiero ver el océano. Estoy pensando en ir a San Francisco. Puede que Los Ángeles.

-Yo tengo familia en California, en la bahía de San Francisco –explica Sharon-. Y el año que viene voy a ir a Berkeley.

Sharon esboza una sonrisa leve, casi forzada, y Steve no tenía ni idea de que ya la habían aceptado, aunque sabía que era su primera opción, no tenía ni idea de que era algo seguro y se da cuenta, en ese momento, de que tendría que haberlo adivinado, porque de golpe todo adquiere sentido.

-Felicidades, Sharon –dice Steve, porque no debería ser un momento de duelo, porque deberían estar todos contentos porque están empezando los caminos que quieren, porque es un triunfo fruto de mucho esfuerzo y es lo mínimo que puede hacer, reconocérselo. 

Pero no es lo que ella quiere oír, claro. Le da vueltas a su batido con la cañita.

-Llevo tiempo pensando en estudiar ciencias políticas. Peggy me sugirió que podía ser buena idea combinarlo con estudios internacionales, que podría abrirme muchas puertas –explica-. Llevo muchos años pensando en hacer algo que me permita trabajar en distintas partes del mundo… Pero ella es la única que parece creerme. Incluso nuestro orientador me dijo que había buenos programas de ciencias políticas en universidades más cercanas, que a lo mejor debería bajar el listón, no “exigirme tanto”… Pues bueno. He querido estudiar en California desde que tengo uso de razón, desde que recuerdo ir con mis padres con el coche para ver a mis abuelos y pedirles que me despertaran antes de llegar al puente… Y lo he conseguido. La beca entera.

Esboza una sonrisa que Steve conoce bien en su propia piel, esa sonrisa llena de reto, la que pones cuando sabes que vas a luchar contra todo el mundo antes que rendirte, la de cuando, si nadie más va a creer en ti, vas a tener que hacerlo tú solo y con todas tus fuerzas.

Es Natasha quien responde.

-Yo voy a estudiar medicina el año que viene. He tenido que dejar claro a más de una persona que cuando decía _medicina_ no me refería a _enfermería_. Aunque cualquier persona que escoja ese camino tiene todo mi respeto.

Le dedica una mirada rápida a Steve, que le sonríe con aprecio. Le cubre la mano que tiene sobre la mesa, solo un momento, para darle un apretón afectuoso antes de retirarla otra vez. 

Sharon pone los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, porque las _buenas chicas_ no van a estudiar a la otra punta del país y no escogen las carreras difíciles. Es tan absurda, toda esta clasificación entre chicos y chicas, quiero decir, puede parecer que se nos considera iguales porque vayamos a la escuela juntos y todo, pero, si te lo paras a pensar, está en todo: cómo tenemos que vestirnos, quién tiene que pedir las citas a quién, con cuánta gente va a estar bien visto que te enrolles… Si yo dejo a Sam y quiero enrollarme con otros chicos soy una harpía y una puta, soy fácil, si él me deja a mí y se enrolla con otras chicas, va a ser un campeón…

-Sí –asiente Natasha, un gesto amargo de los labios que no llega a ser una sonrisa, y Steve bulle de vergüenza y rabia otra vez, porque no quiere formar parte de ese colectivo pero solo por ser chico, incluso con su historial, incluso así, sabe que siempre ha tenido algunas cosas más fáciles, que siempre va a tenerlas, sobre todo a partir de entonces, cuando salgan al mundo. No se le ocurre qué decir, qué hacer, más que callar.

Sharon, de todas formas, tiene las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillantes, la barbilla echada hacia delante, y Steve tiene la impresión de que está sacando cosas que lleva dentro desde hace mucho tiempo, permitiéndose quejarse, por una vez. 

-Nos parece natural que los chicos y las chicas tengamos equipos de deporte separados, y que todo el que vemos en la tele sea de tíos, que a nadie le importe si la nuestra selección ganó el mundial de fútbol el año pasado, a quién coño le importa, solo son chicas. Y nos parece normal que los chicos quieran tener una carrera profesional, y yo puedo ir y hacerlo y todo el mundo va a estar pensando en cuándo voy a tener hijos, en cuándo voy a tener que apartarme para cumplir con mi papel… Mi madre, mi propia madre, me intentó convencer de que a lo mejor me convenía replantearme a qué universidad ir, porque iba a estar demasiado lejos de mi novio…

Y Steve empieza a comprenderlo, y quiere protestar. Interceder por Sam. Decirle que él nunca le pediría que renunciara a sus sueños por él. Que nunca querría atarla.  
Pero no puede. No está en su lugar hacerlo. Puede entenderlo, pero no puede vivir esa sensación de estar atrapada que transmite Sharon.

-… A veces pienso que ojalá me hubiera enamorado de una chica –admite Sharon, una broma pero no, y alza los ojos hacia ellos y esboza una sonrisa, se encoge de hombros, un poco abochornada, como si se disculpara.

Natasha ríe, grave y ronca, y Sharon se relaja un poco, su sonrisa se ensancha.

-No creo que te hubiera puesto las cosas mucho más fáciles, en muchos sentidos.

-Bueno, como mínimo no tendría que alegrarme cuando me viene la regla cada mes –suelta Sharon, abrupta y espontánea, y esa vez Natasha estalla en carcajadas e incluso Steve esboza una sonrisa, aunque empieza a plantearse si tendría que marcharse de esa mesa porque no está seguro de si pinta nada allí. 

Natasha se recuesta un poco contra él, y Steve se permite pasar el brazo por encima del respaldo de su silla, dejarlo ahí, casi tocándola sin llegar a hacerlo. Hay cosas en las que no quiere pensar, mientras Natasha y Sharon siguen con la conversación, compartiendo historias y frustraciones y haciéndose reír, soltándose la una con la otra de una forma que es hermosa de ver, que hace que Steve se pregunte una y otra vez si debería alzarse y marcharse. Natasha le planta una mano en el muslo cuando se remueve, solo un momento, y Steve esconde una sonrisa en su batido. 

No piensa en el comentario de Sharon. En cómo habría sido, hacer eso con Natasha. En si habría estado preocupada, aunque hubieran utilizado un condón, en si lo habría compartido con él. Nunca se le habría ocurrido antes. 

Al final de la noche, Natasha se ofrece para llevar a Sharon a casa en su propio coche, y Steve se despide de las dos en el aparcamiento de la hamburguesería. Natasha le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que le hace sentir bien por dentro, y aunque no lo esperaba, Sharon también le abraza, sin decir ni una palabra. Steve la sujeta un momento contra él, y después la suelta y las observa marcharse a las dos, preciosas y fuertes y alegres, riendo. 

Es uno de esos momentos que se te quedan dentro, luminosos y perfectos.

***

Steve no lo sabe, que todo está a punto de torcerse, cuando la mañana del lunes siguiente se levanta y bebe café en la cocina de su casa mientras su madre se prepara su mochila para ir al trabajo, sacando de la nevera la comida que dejó preparada la noche anterior, colocando dentro con cuidado algo de ropa de recambio, un libro. 

Salen con tiempo de sobras y Steve la deja ante el hospital, a esa hora en que aún es de noche y las luces blancas del vestíbulo son más artificiales que nunca. Un hombre con aspecto agotado sale por las puertas automáticas de cristal al tiempo que una mujer entra, pero Steve no se para a pensar mucho en ellos. Está demasiado acostumbrado a los hospitales para plantearse qué sensación le transmiten; recuerda estar enfermo en el de Brooklyn y que todas las enfermeras le mimaran un poco, que le llevaran lápices de colores y cuadernos donde dibujar; y ese en concreto, es solo el lugar de trabajo de su madre.

Sarah se inclina entre los asientos y se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla, y Steve conduce hacia el entreno sin pensar en nada, la mente aún en blanco, la radio solo un sonido de fondo en el que perderse, dejar que le acompañe en esas horas en que el mundo aún está durmiendo.

La mañana pasa como siempre. Excepto que cuando está en el taller, cifrando mensajes con la máquina que él y Jim han conseguido construir al fin, una de las administrativas de dirección llega y le susurra algo al profesor Lang, que busca a Steve con la mirada. Sus ojos juveniles no esconden nada, hay una cierta gravedad en ellos, y Steve siente un nudo en el estómago. 

-Rogers, tienes una llamada –le dice, con demasiada simpatía, y Steve no sabe qué esperar, pero se tumba hacia Bucky, porque necesita verle un momento antes de marcharse, ver sus ojos claros, que le ayuden a tranquilizarse.

Bucky asiente, le dedica una sonrisa alentadora, y Steve se arma de valor y sigue a la administrativa hasta la recepción. Le hace coger un teléfono allí mismo, de pie ante el mostrador, y Steve se lo lleva al oído.

-Steve Rogers, diga –dice, con claridad, en el auricular, y las rodillas por poco le desfallecen cuando al otro lado de la línea suena la voz de su madre. Se sujeta al mostrador y esconde el rostro tan bien como puede, porque todo ese rato, durante esos minutos angustiantes, ha estado pensando que era ella, que tenía que ser ella, que no había cualquier otra razón para la que alguien pudiera llamarle de manera urgente.

-Steve, cariño –dice su madre, y Steve conoce ese tono, gentil pero eficiente al mismo tiempo, se prepara para lo que sea que tenga que decirle-. Han ingresado a Timothy Dugan hace cosa de un par de horas. Un infarto. Ahora mismo está en el quirófano, pero estiman que ha pasado bastante tiempo solo en el taller antes de que le encontraran. No se puede decir con seguridad qué va a pasar.

Su madre es buena, dando esa clase de noticias. Lo expone todo con claridad, sin ambigüedades, sin dar falsas esperanzas, pero con empatía. Sin embargo, Steve es quien va a tener que decírselo a Bucky.

-Solo podía contactar contigo mientras estáis en clase. Tienes mi permiso para salir. Ahora comunicaré la situación a la escuela para que no tengáis problemas. Creo que Bucky puede excusarse él solo.

-Sí, mamá, él ya puede –confirma Steve, aunque no tiene ninguna importancia. Se habría marchado de esa escuela para ir al hospital aunque hubiera tenido que saltar de una ventana.

-Steve, cariño. Vas a tener que ser fuerte –dice su madre, con suavidad, y Steve sabe que tiene razón.

-Sí, mamá –dice, con suavidad, una promesa, y cuando anda por el pasillo de vuelta al taller lo hace con una sensación de irrealidad, como si viera la escuela con los ojos de un observador externo y no como alguien que pertenece a ella, y se obliga a sacudirse la sensación de encima; se obliga a concentrarse en lo que va a decirle, a ser fuerte por él. Ha dado su palabra.

Siente las miradas de todos los alumnos sobre él cuando vuelve a entrar, pero solo se esfuerza en hacerle caso a una. Bucky le mira con el ceño fruncido, y Steve asiente, intentando reconfortarle, aunque es un gesto del todo vacuo, superfluo, en el contexto.

-Señor Lang, ¿puede disculpar a Bucky? –pide, y el profesor asiente de inmediato, gesticula en dirección a la puerta para que salgan. 

Bucky se levanta de su asiento como impulsado por un muelle. Tony y Jim les están observando, probablemente preguntándose si intervenir. Steve le estrecha el hombro a Jim al pasar por su lado, y camina hasta Bucky.

-Recoge tus cosas –le indica, en voz baja, y es una de las pocas veces que Steve le ha visto nervioso de verdad, cuando Bucky guarda lápices y una libreta arrugada en su mochila con manos un poco temblorosas.

-Rogers, si hay algo… -empieza a decir Tony, y Steve le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Está bien, Tony, no, no de momento, pero gracias.

Tony no parece muy convencido, pero Steve no puede detenerse más. Sigue a Bucky al pasillo, y en cuanto cierra la puerta tras él con suavidad toda la clase estalla en conversaciones que se encabalgan las unas sobre las otras, y la voz del profesor Lang se alza por encima, pidiendo que vuelvan a su trabajo.

Steve arrastra a Bucky un poco más allá, hacia el final del pasillo, una mano en su codo.

-Steve, ¿qué ha pasado? –pregunta Bucky al final, sujetándose a su brazo, ojos fijos en él, y Steve toma aire.

-Es Dugan. Ha tenido un infarto, y está en el quirófano ahora mismo. Mi madre me ha llamado para que te lo dijera. 

Steve no sabe qué reacción espera exactamente de Bucky, pero éste solo le mira unos segundos, como si lo procesara. Aprieta los labios, se pasa la mano por el pelo, una vez, dos, apartando mechones que vuelven a caer, y después suelta aire.

-De acuerdo. Voy al hospital –dice, voz serena, y sus ojos se pierden un momento en un punto indeterminado tras el hombro de Steve, grisáceos bajo la luz brillante del día que se cuela por las ventanas altas, y enseguida vuelven a enfocarse en él-. Steve, no hace falta que vengas. No hay nada que puedas hacer allí. Mira el móvil de vez en cuando y te informaré de cualquier noticia. De… lo que sea. Pero no hay razón para que pierdas las clases y el entreno.

-Venga ya, Buck –protesta Steve-. No puedes esperar que esté aquí cuando sé que tú estás en el hospital, quiero estar contigo…

-No –dice Bucky, negando con la cabeza, firme y decidido-. No.

-Bucky…

-No quiero discutir ahora –le corta, y Steve se deshincha un poco. Hay una cierta muralla ahí con la que no sabe cómo lidiar, así que termina por asentir.

-Llévate el coche –termina por decir, rebuscando en su mochila hasta dar con las llaves, alargándoselas a Bucky, que no hace ademán de cogerlas, y las mira con el ceño fruncido.  
Steve no le da tiempo a protestar.

-Llévatelo –insiste, cogiendo la mano derecha de Bucky y alzándola entre los dos para dejar las manos sobre su palma, recogiéndole los dedos para que las envuelva con ellos-. Vas a llegar más rápido. Yo puedo pedirles a Maria o a Riley que me lleven luego, puedo coger un bus en cualquier momento si me necesitas allí…

-Tengo que conseguir un coche de una vez –dice Bucky, grave y extraño, e incluso llega a sonreírle, distante, pero al fin reacciona, aparta la mano y se guarda las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta-. De acuerdo, Steve. Nos… Nos vemos luego.

Steve quizás debería dejarle marchar entonces, cuando Bucky da un paso atrás, pero vuelve a cogerle del brazo de una manera instintiva. Bucky alza la mirada hacia él como si ya se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí, de que no está solo, pero no se resiste, así que Steve le atrae hacia sí, le rodea con los brazos, y no lo piensa, no tiene que pensarlo ni un segundo, antes de susurrarle, en el oído:

-Te quiero, Buck.

Bucky cierra el puño en la espalda de su sudadera, aprieta, y le da un beso en la mejilla, corto, antes de soltarle y asentir, una vez, dos, entreabriendo los labios, como si fuera a decir algo. Vuelve a cerrarlos, y baja la mirada al suelo y se marcha a zancadas, cabizbajo, piernas largas moviéndose con rapidez, nudillos blancos sobre la tira de su mochila. 

Steve se queda de pie en el pasillo mucho rato después de que las puertas se hayan cerrado detrás de Bucky, impotente y vacío.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy el comentario del capítulo se queda para el final :)

Cuando Steve llega al hospital, el único mensaje que hay en su móvil es de su madre, diciéndole que pida por ella en recepción, así que es lo que hace; va directo al mostrador y dice su nombre, y está a punto para poner su mejor cara de desamparado y jugar la carta del hijo que necesita hablar urgentemente con su madre, pero no le hace falta. La recepcionista asiente, como si le esperara, y llama por un teléfono y en menos de diez minutos su madre aparece en la recepción, vestida con su ropa de enfermera de color lila claro, moño prieto bien sujeto en la parte alta de la cabeza, y le sonríe.

–Te acompañaré –le dice, poniéndole una mano en el brazo, y Steve se deja guiar hacia los ascensores.

–¿Hay alguna novedad? –pregunta Steve en cuanto los dos camilleros salen y tienen el pequeño espacio solo para ellos, pero su madre sacude la cabeza.

–Solo queda esperar. Sigue en el quirófano.

–¿Y Bucky? ¿Le has visto en todo el día?

–Le he subido un café durante mi descanso, sí –asiente ella, y Steve no pregunta si cree que de verdad le quiere allí, si debería estar allí. Es su sitio, al lado de Buck. 

Lleva todo el día con la sensación de estar demasiado nervioso para que su propio cuerpo pueda contenerle, con la mente en otra parte, comprobando la pantalla del móvil una y otra vez y sintiéndose más y más ansioso cada vez que seguía en blanco –y lleva todo el día intentando no sentirse herido porque Bucky le haya apartado de él en un momento de crisis, diciéndose que tiene que respetar lo que necesite, que va a tener que ponerle las cosas fáciles. Incluso apartándose, si hace falta.

–La sala de espera está al final del pasillo –le indica su madre, y le da un último apretón en el brazo antes de dejarle solo en ese pasillo de luz blanca artificial, ese sitio extraño en que podría ser cualquier hora del día o de la noche, en que el tiempo no llega a tener un significado real.

Ve a Bucky desde lejos, sentado con las piernas estiradas ante él, la coronilla de la cabeza apoyada en la pared, auriculares en los oídos y ojos cerrados.

Steve se sienta a su lado, intentando no sobresaltarle, y Bucky entreabre un ojo, le sonríe, y se quita uno de los auriculares para pasárselo. Steve es capaz de pillar la indirecta. Se coloca en su propia silla de plástico tan bien como puede y escucha el _Unplugged_ de Nirvana y no habla. 

Es difícil, mantenerse quieto y resignarse a esa espera agónica, después de todo el día con esa sensación de urgencia dentro que le ha puesto un nudo en el estómago y le ha impedido dar más de dos bocados a su comida en el comedor de la escuela. Lleva horas sin comer más que la barrita energética que se ha obligado a masticar y tragar antes del entreno, solo para no desfallecer, y ahora, de golpe, su estómago decide ponerse a gruñir tan alto como puede.

La mujer que está sentada ante ellos, agarrada a un bolso enorme, le dedica una mala mirada, y Steve desvía los ojos. 

–Buck –susurra, y le pone una mano en el muslo para atraer su atención, vuelve a retirarla casi de inmediato–. Voy a la máquina, ahora vuelvo.

Steve compra un par de chocolatinas, y delibera con él mismo durante un par de minutos sobre si va a ser capaz de comer uno de esos sándwiches de atún y mayonesa que vienen preparados y envueltos en plástico, hasta que su estómago decide por él, rugiendo otra vez, enroscándose sobre sí mismo, y mete las monedas en la ranura y aprieta el número sin pensárselo mucho más. Se lo come allí de pie, en el pasillo, sin apenas notar el sabor, y después saca dos cafés de la máquina.

Cuando Bucky le ve con el suyo, se yergue en su silla, y por primera vez desde que Steve ha llegado parece estar presente.

–Café. Joder, gracias, eres un ángel –dice, tomando un sorbo y poniendo una mueca, porque aún está demasiado caliente, y Steve le ofrece una de las chocolatinas pero Bucky arruga la nariz–. Nah. Paso. 

Steve sigue teniendo ganas de comer la suya pero termina por guardar las dos en su bandolera, y esa vez, cuando vuelve a recostarse hacia atrás en esa silla pequeña e incómoda, se permite apoyarse un poco en el hombro de Bucky. No está seguro de si el gesto será bienvenido, y está a punto de apartarse cuando Bucky mueve el brazo, pensando que quiere espacio. Pero entonces se da cuenta de que Bucky lo está pasando por debajo del suyo, alzando la palma de la mano hacia arriba para entrelazar sus dedos. Steve se los estrecha, con cuidado, y Bucky apoya un momento el rostro en su hombro, un gracias silencioso, antes de volver abstraerse en la música, mirada perdida. 

Steve no está seguro de cuántas horas han pasado, pero los párpados le pesan y juraría que lleva un rato flotando entre el sueño y la vigilia, que estaba pensando en nadar y luego soñaba con nadar, convencido de que se estaba moviendo en el agua, cuando una enfermera le devuelve a la solidez de la sala de espera: 

–¿James Barnes?

Steve sigue teniendo la mano de Bucky en la suya, y Bucky le da un apretón, no le suelta cuando se levanta, así que Steve le sigue, despierto de golpe, otra ráfaga de adrenalina del todo inútil inundándole las venas.

–Yo mismo, señora –dice Bucky, parpadeando rápido, marcas oscuras bajo los ojos, resaltadas por el tono brillante y artificial de los fluorescentes.

–Tu amigo lleva un rato estable, acaban de subirlo a planta –explica –. Pero las horas de visita no empiezan hasta las nueve. No siendo familia, tendrás que esperar hasta entonces para verle.

–Espere, espere –dice Bucky, facciones tensas, espalda recta de una forma antinatural, y le está estrechando los dedos con tanta fuerza a Steve que puede que vaya a cortarle la circulación–. ¿Dugan está bien? ¿Tim Dugan?

La enfermera vuelve a asentir.

–El señor Dugan ha salido hace cosa de una hora de la operación. Sigue sedado, y va a estar unas horas en observación, pero vas a poder verlo por la mañana –las comisuras de sus labios se mueven, y hay una cierta simpatía en sus ojos–. Tu amigo va a estar bien, hijo. Quizás si la doctora tiene un momento no le importaría hablar contigo un par de minutos, como favor.

Sus ojos la delatan, yéndose un momento hacia Steve, solo un parpadeo y vuelven a estar sobre Bucky. Steve sujeta la mano de Bucky con más firmeza. 

–No, no –dice Bucky, sacudiendo la cabeza, tragando en seco, nuez del cuello arriba y abajo–. No hace falta. Ahora necesitará descansar, ¿no?

–Sí, sí lo necesita. Mañana por la mañana estará un poco más despejado.

–Muchas gracias –interviene Steve, y no le está agradeciendo tanto que les esté informando del estado de Dugan aún cuando no tienen ningún lazo familiar con él, porque ese es un favor que le están haciendo a Sarah Rogers, como la paciencia que está teniendo con Bucky, que parece un poco fuera de sí, incapaz de asimilar las noticias.

La enfermera le dedica una sonrisa leve, y entonces se retira, de vuelta a su trabajo.

En cuanto se quedan solos, Bucky esconde el rostro en la mano que tiene libre, y sus hombros se sacuden incluso antes de que llegue el primer sollozo, y está moviendo la cabeza e intentando hablar y todo su cuerpo tiembla de una forma histérica, y Steve le atrae enseguida hacia sí, su cuerpo reacciona por él, rodeando a Bucky con el brazo que tiene libre, desenredado sus dedos, sudados y un poco entumecidos, para poder pasarle el otro por la espalda y dejar que se esconda contra él, contra su hombro, que utilice su cuerpo para derrumbarse contra él. 

Steve le sujeta, y Bucky ha dejado de intentar articular palabras, solo tiene los puños cerrados en el pecho de su sudadera y le está dejando la tela empapada. Steve le acaricia la espalda en círculos, y poco a poco los temblores pasan y Bucky vuelve a respirar con normalidad. 

Da un paso atrás, frotándose los ojos con los dorsos de las manos, gestos bruscos, impacientes, y Steve deja caer los brazos a los lados. 

–Tengo que… Voy a por un cigarrillo –murmura Bucky, voz ronca, e inspira, alza los ojos hacia Steve con un brillo de desafío en ellos, ceño fruncido–. Pensaba que iban a ser malas noticias. Cuando he visto a la enfermera. Pensaba que iban a ser malas.

No sabe si es una disculpa, o algún tipo de rebelión, Steve solo sabe que duele, dentro del pecho, como una punzada. Asiente.

–Sal fuera, Buck. Va a venirte bien algo de aire. Yo voy a estar aquí.

Se obliga a no seguirle, a cumplir su propia promesa y darle ese espacio, todo el que necesite.

***

Steve despierta con la cabeza pesada y las cervicales agarrotadas. Ha dormido echado de lado en dos de las sillas de plástico, su propia chaqueta bajo la cabeza, porque Bucky se ha negado a marcharse a casa y él no quería dejarle solo allí, en esa tierra de nadie.

Se da cuenta de que quien le ha despertado es su madre cuando parpadea y la ve sobre él, sentada a su lado, su silueta recortada contra las luces fluorescentes del techo. Va vestida con ropa de calle, vaqueros y una chaqueta de punto, y tiene una taza, una de verdad, de cerámica, entre las manos.

–Bebe esto, vas a sentirte mejor –le dice, y Steve se incorpora y obedece, coge la taza y da un sorbo, y es leche con cacao y mucho azúcar, justo como le gusta, y se le asienta en el estómago y le calienta por dentro.

–¿Dónde está Buck? –pregunta, voz horrible y pastosa, aún adormilado. 

–Lleva desde las nueve en la habitación de Dugan. Puedes pasar por allí, antes de marcharnos.

–¿No deberías estar trabajando? –pregunta Steve, reorientándose.

–Me cambié el turno con una compañera ayer por la noche para quedarme en el hospital –explica su madre, con un gesto impaciente de su mano–. Ve.

Steve toca a la habitación que su madre le indica antes de entrar, y entonces la voz de Bucky le llega de dentro, “¡adelante!”, y cuando abre, le ve sonreírle, mucho más ligero que en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

La habitación es doble, separada por una cortina que en ese momento está corrida, porque la cama al lado de la de Dugan está vacía. El sonido de las noticias llega de la tele que cuelga de la pared, y Dugan tiene una bandeja con los restos del desayuno a un lado y Bucky está sentado en la silla junto a su cama. 

Dugan está pálido, y parece pequeño en esa cama, pequeño y desamparado y mayor, tan mayor que es casi una persona distinta de la que Steve vio solo unos días atrás, lleno de vida, en su taller, pero entonces le sonríe, una sonrisa socarrona a la que solo le falta el puro, y por unos segundos el brillo en sus ojos claros es exactamente el de siempre.

–Eh, muchacho –dice, voz débil, y tose un poco. Bucky va a por el vaso de hielo de inmediato, pero Dugan sacude la cabeza.

–Eh, Dugan –dice Steve, con un asentimiento de cabeza, y se para a los pies de su cama.

–Muchacho –le indica, y solo la forma en que respira indica el esfuerzo que le supone hablar–. Haz el favor de llevarte a Jimmy de aquí. Que se vaya a la cama.

–Después de lo que hemos hablado –interviene Bucky.

Dugan suspira, y cierra los ojos un momento, vuelve a abrirlos:

–De acuerdo, Jim. Está en tus manos.

–No tienes que preocuparte –le asegura Bucky, y se levanta, se inclina para estrecharle el hombro a Dugan con delicadeza–. Eh, gracias por el desayuno.

Dugan alza la mano para enseñarle el dedo, y Bucky ríe y va hacia Steve sacudiendo la cabeza, le coloca una mano en el hombro. Dugan vuelve a tener los ojos cerrados incluso antes de que cierren la puerta tras ellos.

–¿De qué habéis estado hablando? –pregunta Steve en cuanto están en el pasillo, y Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–Hay unos cuantos coches en el taller que alguien tiene que entregar, y voy a ocuparme de los encargos que tenemos para esta semana, así no tenemos que perderlos…

Steve asiente, y quiere protestar, quiere decirle a Bucky que si está ni la mitad de agotado que él –y tiene que estarlo aún más, porque lleva más horas allí y apenas ha pegado ojo en toda la noche–, tendría que descansar y no irse a trabajar, pero más allá del instinto protector, lo entiende. Que Bucky quiere sacarle ese peso de los hombros a Dugan, tomar el mando, hacer que no tenga que preocuparse por el negocio mientras se recupera. Lo entiende, y lo respeta.

Su madre los lleva en el coche, y dejan a Bucky en el taller antes de irse a su casa. Steve se da una ducha para quitarse el olor del hospital de encima, se pone la alarma del móvil para estar a tiempo para llegar al entrenamiento de la tarde, y cae en un sueño pesado en cuanto su cabeza toca la almohada y cierra los ojos, deseando que todo desaparezca aunque sea por unas horas.

***

Esa noche, cuando Steve detiene el coche ante el taller a las siete, Bucky le está esperando sentado ante la persiana cerrada, frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

Sube al coche con movimientos lentos, y le sonríe.

–No tienes que quedarte si no quieres –dice, subiendo un poco el volumen de la radio, en la que suena una canción antigua, puede que Fleetwood Mac–. Solo voy a dormir hasta mañana, y voy a levantarme temprano para ir a ver a Dum antes de abrir el taller…

–Quiero quedarme, a no ser que tú prefieras estar solo –responde Steve, intentando no sonar herido, y señala el asiento de atrás con la cabeza–. He traído una cosa.

Bucky se da la vuelta, una mano en el asiento de Steve, para mirar atrás, y ríe cuando ve la bolsa del restaurante Tailandés.

–Pad Thai, ¿eh? –dice, y le sorprende, cuando se inclina entre los asientos para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, mucho más largo y tierno de lo que Steve habría esperado, dada esa actitud esquiva del último día. Incluso ha intentado convencerle de que no fuera a buscarle al taller esa tarde, y Steve ha insistido, sin tener ni idea de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, moviéndose por puro instinto.

–De acuerdo –concede Bucky–. Puedes quedarte, pero solo porque has traído Pad Thai.

–Me alegro de que tengas las prioridades claras –dice Steve, y esa vez, le sale más seco de lo que quería.

En cuanto cierra la puerta del piso tras él, Steve se ve incapaz de seguir manteniendo esa distancia extraña que Bucky está imponiendo con una actitud casual forzada, actuando como si todo fuera normal pero manteniéndole alejado de él. Como los primeros días, como esa vez, en su habitación, cuando le tocó sin estar allí de verdad, dedos que podrían haber sido de cualquier otra persona, una lengua anónima en su cuello, y hace meses, _meses_ que Steve no piensa en lo que pasó esa noche; la pelea, Rumlow, su ojo morado y Bob Esponja en el portátil, la mano de Bucky en su muslo y su lengua en el cuello, pero en ese momento es como un flash, una certidumbre súbita de que Bucky no estaba con él, no de verdad, esa noche, porque vuelve a sentirse como si estuviera en esa cama, una punzada de soledad dentro mucho más aguda que si estuviera solo de verdad.

Deja caer la bolsa de comida en el suelo con un sonido sordo de cartón, y extiende el brazo para atrapar la mano de Bucky en la suya antes de que pueda escabullirse. Tiene los bordes de las uñas negras, a pesar de que huele al lavavajillas que él y Dugan utilizan para lavarse las manos en el taller, y el tacto de su piel curtida y callosa es reconfortante.  
Bucky tumba la cabeza, le mira por encima del hombro, y sus ojos van de su rostro a la bolsa de comida en el suelo, un cierto recelo en ellos.

–Steve, ¿qué…?

Steve tira de él, y casi espera resistencia, pero Bucky se deja llevar, se da la vuelta, y Steve aprovecha la ocasión, alza la otra mano para enredársela en el pelo, se inclina para juntar sus labios. Son suaves, y cálidos, y familiares, junto con el tacto algo rasposo de la barba de un par de días que le cubre el labio superior, las mejillas. 

Bucky inhala, tomado por sorpresa, y al principio se queda inmóvil contra él, como si no supiera qué hacer, pero entonces vuelve a exhalar y Steve le siente relajarse contra él, mientras mueve los labios y le envuelve la mejilla con una mano cálida y rasposa.

–Steve –murmura contra sus labios, solo su nombre, y entonces es Bucky quien está atrayéndole hacia un beso en el que no hay ningún tipo de contención; lengua, cálida y resbaladiza contra la suya, labios, la insinuación de sus dientes, presionando un poco, solo un poco, y Bucky le está empujando hasta que le tiene contra la pared de la entrada, juntando sus caderas, apretándolas, moviéndolas contra él al tiempo que sigue besándole, lengua dentro y fuera de su boca, y Steve se está agarrando a su pelo y empujando contra él antes ni de darse cuenta, contagiado de esa desesperación implacable con que Bucky le está besando, con una mano entre sus dos cuerpos, en el botón de sus vaqueros, bajándole la cremallera, y Steve echa la cabeza atrás cuando le cuela la mano dentro de los calzoncillos, tomando bocanadas de aire y después ahogando los sonidos que luchan por escapar de su garganta contra el dorso de su propia mano, porque parecen demasiado fuera de lugar, en esa escena, porque todo es rápido y un poco bruto y Bucky se deja caer sobre las rodillas sin ningún tipo de aviso, está tirando de la ropa interior de Steve, dejándole los vaqueros bajos en las caderas, a medio quitar, atrapándole, y le está envolviendo con la boca sin ningún preámbulo, sin esos besos que le gusta dejarle en el estómago antes, sin darle ninguno de esos lametones un poco juguetones que le hacen gruñir y apretar la mano en el pelo y pedir sin palabras, _nada_ ; le tiene entero en la boca, endureciéndole del todo con cada pasada de la lengua y de los labios, con esa succión que no deja lugar a ningún pensamiento, a nada, y Steve arquea la espalda contra la pared y deja que las sensaciones le arrastren, un poco salvajes, se deja escalar con ellas, alzándose de puntillas, buscando más, más, _más_ , las dos manos resbalando por entre los mechones de pelo suaves de Buck, deshaciéndole el moño, soltándole esa melena que empieza a crecerle casi hasta los hombros, la sensación de cuando le cubre los muslos con ella, cada vez que baja hasta que le roza el hueso púbico y le hace cosquillas allí con la nariz, añadida al resto; y Steve busca y busca, más fricción, más de esa sensación aguda que no sabe si es exactamente placer o la adrenalina de estarse precipitando al vacío, todo el cuerpo encendido, contracciones en la entrepierna y líneas de sensación aguda en sus entrañas, y cuando baja la mirada y ve los labios de Buck, rojos y envueltos a su alrededor, ojos cerrados con concentración, y su mano derecha moviéndose entre sus propias piernas, ritmo brutal, añadiendo el sonido obsceno de carne contra carne a los de su boca, es como un golpe en el estómago, es un momento en que todo es brillante y abrumador y entonces Steve se está soltando, con el sonido de su propia voz inundándole y el orgasmo haciéndole vibrar entero, rugiéndole en los oídos. 

Se desploma contra la pared cuando el cúmulo de sensaciones remite y le deja jadeando, deshecho, todo el cuerpo hecho de plomo líquido. Se deja resbalar hacia abajo hasta que está cara a cara con Buck, y le atrapa los labios en un beso, baja la mano a donde sigue tocándose casi con furia, demasiado rápido, demasiado frenético. Le obliga a rebajar el ritmo con el beso y con su propia mano, a hacerlo más sensual, más como sabe que le gusta, y cuando Steve se aparta del beso para escupirse en la mano y volverla a bajarla en los dos, cuando empapa la erección de Bucky, la piel febril, de su propia saliva, moviéndola arriba y abajo, Bucky se deshace contra él gimiendo contra sus labios, lamiéndole justo como debería, sensual, y entonces Bucky le está permitiendo tomar el mando, apartando su propia mano, empujando contra él y besándole hasta que ahoga el rostro en la curva de su cuello y ahoga los sonidos de su propio orgasmo allí mientras les moja a los dos, líquido caliente que Steve se lame del dorso de la mano, dejándose llevar por la burbuja de ese momento en que están desnudos y todo es más honesto, más intenso, con sus dos cuerpos desnudos y sudados y aún tocándose.

Bucky le mira con ojos vidriosos, pecho subiendo y bajando, mientras Steve se limpia la mano a lametones, sin pensar en la vergüenza que normalmente sentiría ante la idea de hacer tal cosa. No va a avergonzarse de eso. Es imposible que se avergüence de nada de lo que hace con Buck, incluso cuando tiene que juntar todo su valor para inclinarse ante él y lamerle las gotas de semen que empiezan a secársele sobre el estómago. No sabe qué le impulsa a hacerlo, ese gesto un poco extraño, más íntimo que todo el sexo previo, pero Bucky le toca la cabeza, acariciándole, pasándole los dedos por el pelo empapado de sudor de las sienes, enternecido.

–Cariño –dice, con un temblor en la voz que Steve siente recorrerle como una vibración que empieza en la base de la nuca y le baja por la columna, cálida y agradable, y sigue llenando la piel del abdomen de Bucky de pequeños lametones acompañados de besos.

Se limpian el uno junto al otro en el baño y comen con la tele de fondo, y hace rato que han terminado y Steve cree que Bucky se está quedando dormido con el documental sobre Alan Turing que él quería ver, pero entonces habla, interrumpe el discurso tranquilizador del narrador.

–He estado pensando, hoy, mientras trabajaba en el taller –dice, voz clara, ninguna traza de sueño en ella, a pesar del agotamiento que su rostro refleja, bajo las luces cambiantes de la tele.

Steve se tumba hacia él. Tiene las piernas dobladas sobre el sofá, y su rodilla izquierda toca el muslo de Bucky. 

–¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?

Bucky tamborilea con los dedos sobre la manta que tiene en el regazo y se muerde los labios, hasta que sacude la cabeza, sonríe y su ceño vuelve a alisarse, como si una nube negra acabara de pasar.

–Nada. Nada. Olvídalo. Es tarde, no hace falta que hablemos nada ahora…

–Buck. Sé que debes de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo. No tienes que guardártelas para ti, no conmigo –le asegura Steve, porque no le importa, cuántas veces tenga que decirlo hasta que Bucky le crea–. No me importa que quieras hablar de lo que sea, aunque sean problemas. Me gustaría ayudarte. Si puedo.

–Nah –dice Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros–. No hay ningún problema, no te preocupes. No debería haber dicho nada.

Steve quiere seguir insistiendo, porque está viéndolo con claridad, a Bucky, encerrándose tras su media sonrisa fácil y falsa. Sin embargo, Bucky le corta poniéndole los dedos índice y corazón sobre los labios.

–Steve, cariño. No. Solo… Ven aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Ven aquí –dice, tirando de su sudadera, y Steve oye el ruego en sus palabras, se deja llevar a otro beso, se deja arrastrar hasta que tiene el cuerpo de Bucky cubierto con el suyo en el sofá, el documental olvidado. 

Eso, como mínimo, es algo que puede darle. Que puede darles a los dos. 

***

El día siguiente pasa extraño, sin Bucky en la escuela. Se ha levantado al alba con Steve, los dos han bebido café en la cocina, y después Steve le ha dejado en el hospital para que pudiera estar allí cuando las horas de visita empezaran. Después, Bucky tenía intención de marcharse directamente al taller para volver a abrirlo, si Dugan no se negaba. A Steve no le hace falta preguntar para saber que no lo ha hecho. El vacío en el sitio donde siempre se sienta Bucky, en la clase de mates, justo a su lado, habla por sí solo. 

Cuando Steve sale del instituto, tiene un mensaje en el móvil de Bucky: “No vengas a buscarme, voy a quedarme un par de horas más en el despacho arreglando un poco de papeleo esta noche.”

Steve piensa en escribir algún tipo de mensaje, y no se le ocurre qué responder a eso que no suene patético y desesperado, así que se entierra el móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y coloca la bolsa de deporte en el maletero y cuando se sienta tras el volante se encuentra conduciendo en dirección al hospital porque no puede ni pensar en marcharse solo a casa y duda de que esa tarde pueda ser muy buena compañía para sus amigos.

Toca con los nudillos en la puerta de Dugan, pero está entreabierta, y de dentro le llega una voz que le hace sentir mejor de inmediato.

Se encuentra con su madre sentada en la cama de Dugan, vestida con su ropa de calle, porque ya ha acabado el turno, y tienen un juego de cartas entre los dos. Están riendo, y a Steve casi le sabe mal interrumpirles, cuando Dugan le ve.

–Eh, muchacho. Tú madre es un peligro con el rummy, no creo que me atreviera a apostar contra ella al póker. 

–No si no quieres que te desplume –replica Steve, y pasa un rato con los dos, hasta que Dugan empieza a parecer demasiado cansado y su madre le indica con una mirada que deberían dejarle descansar.

–Dile a Jimmy que se lo tome con calma –gruñe Dugan, mano alzada, a modo de despido, y Steve asiente, aunque está seguro de que él tendrá mucho más posibilidades de decirle lo que quiera.

No le pregunta nada de esa visita a su madre, esa noche, mientras cenan tortillas de queso en la cocina de su casa. Sabe que su madre es una persona generosa que siempre se ha preocupado por los otros, que siempre ha sacado tiempo de donde no lo había para dedicárselo a quien lo necesitara, pero también sabe que no la ha visto en muchas ocasiones con las mejillas arreboladas, riendo hasta enseñar la hilera de sus dientes pequeñitos, como cuando Steve ha llegado a la habitación esa tarde, así que prefiere no sacar el tema. 

No vuelve a ver a Bucky hasta el viernes por la tarde siguiente. Bucky le manda un mensaje mientras está en clase, diciéndole si puede pasarse por el hospital esa tarde, y a Steve le da un vuelco el corazón y responde que sí, y apenas puede esperar a que pasen las horas, incapaz de prestar atención en clase.

Cuando por fin llega al hospital, el pelo húmedo del entreno, encuentra a Bucky sentado en una de las sillas de plástico de la primera sala de espera del pasillo donde está la habitación de Dugan, que queda abierta de forma que da una buena visión de su puerta.

Steve se deja caer a su lado, y Bucky se guarda el móvil en la mochila, se pasa las manos por el pelo.

–¿Está durmiendo? –pregunta Steve, sintiéndose torpe, porque lleva todo el día queriendo besar a Bucky pero todo su lenguaje corporal vuelve a ser cerrado. Es incapaz de acordarse de cómo era, solo una semana atrás, cuando apenas podían tener las manos quietas en los pasillos de la escuela, cuando Bucky siempre estaba buscando excusas para tocarle y darle besos; por la mañana, entre clases, en el aparcamiento y dentro del coche, y por la noche, sobre todo por la noche, en su piso, en su _cama_. Ahora, Bucky tiene los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, se está envolviendo un poco con ellos, como si se abrazara, puños de su camiseta negra de manga larga cubriéndole los puños, y apenas ha mirado a Steve desde que ha llegado.

–Nah –responde, con una mueca–. Tiene visita.

Steve imagina que es alguno de sus colegas del ejército. No solo han venido a verle sus amigos del pueblo esos días, si no que varias personas que sirvieron con él se han desplazado de varias partes del país para visitarle, y supone que debe de ser el caso, un antiguo compañero o compañera. 

No se equivoca, no exactamente.

–Mi padre está ahí dentro –dice Bucky, y Steve se tumba hacia él, alzando una mano, no sabe para qué; para ponérsela en el hombro, para preguntarle si necesita que le toque un rato el aire, para decirle que está allí. Sin embargo, Bucky se encoge sobre sí mismo, y Steve deja caer la mano de inmediato.

–Lo siento –dice Bucky, aún sin mirarle, vista perdida en las enfermeras que hablan en su estación–. No sabía que iba a estar aquí. Pensaba que para cuando llegaras ya habría podido hablar con Dugan. Estoy intentando no atosigarle mucho estos días, pero hay algo que quiero comentarle.

–Es sobre el taller, ¿no? –dice Steve, porque sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo Bucky.

Bucky asiente, pero no ofrece nada más, se inclina para sacar algo de la mochila –un libro–, y Steve se recuesta en su silla e intenta no pensar en nada.

Se tensa casi involuntariamente, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, solo unos minutos después. De ella sale un hombre alto, de alrededor de unos cincuenta años, alto y de hombros anchos, barriga prominente. Nunca le habría relacionado con Bucky, si le hubiera visto en cualquier otro contexto, pero sabiéndolo, quién es, puede reconocer sus ojos azules como familiares.

Steve se yergue en la silla, sin quitarle la vista de encima, y si le ve la más mínima intención de acercarse a ellos no piensa contenerse, pero el hombre camina pasillo abajo como si no supiera que su propio hijo está allí, y desaparece tras las puertas del ascensor. Sin más. Bucky no ha ni alzado la vista del libro hasta entonces, pero en cuanto su padre está fuera cierra el libro y suspira, se frota el rostro.

–Déjame… Dame diez minutos –le indica a Steve, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, y le da un apretón antes de marcharse él a la habitación de Dugan.

Pasan más de diez minutos, durante los cuáles Steve escucha música tranquila pero no intenta distraerse leyendo o jugando con el móvil porque sabe que no serviría de nada. 

Cuando Bucky vuelve a aparecer en el pasillo, veinticuatro minutos después –puede que Steve haya estado mirando la hora de una forma un poco compulsiva–, se le ve aún más demacrado que antes, pálido y con ojeras, y sus ojos solo se encuentran un segundo con los de Steve y entonces vuelve a bajarlos a sus propias botas.

–Ya está, no quería hacerte esperar –dice–. Salgamos de aquí, Dugan necesita descansar y yo estoy harto del hospital.

–Sí –asiente Steve, y Bucky se pone su chaqueta de cuero, abierta, y recoge su mochila y Steve solo le sigue, manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, a falta de algo mejor que hacer con ellas.

Bucky no le toca en el ascensor, tampoco habla, y Steve piensa en que necesita darse una ducha caliente, en que pueden comer unas pizzas o quizás algo mejor, quizás debería intentar cocinar algo, unas hamburguesas. No cree que haya en la nevera de Buck, pero puede bajar a la tienda de la esquina a comprar los ingredientes…

Bucky le detiene con una mano en el antebrazo cuando están fuera del hospital, le indica con la cabeza uno de los bancos que corren a lo largo de una pequeña zona verde.

–Quiero un cigarrillo –explica, y Steve solo le sigue. Bucky elige el tercer banco, por algún motivo, o por ninguno en absoluto, y Steve se sienta a su lado sobre el respaldo, pies en el asiento. 

No hay nadie alrededor para reprenderles por esa muestra de incivismo leve, y la noche es agradable, sin llegar a ser calurosa. Además, desde el hospital tienen una buena vista del pueblo, de todas las luces extendiéndose por debajo de ellos, la carretera a lo lejos, los árboles, más allá.

Bucky saca la cajetilla de tabaco y se la golpea contra la palma de la mano, recoge un cigarrillo con los labios, y lo envuelve para encenderlo, a pesar de que no corre aire.

Es Steve quien rompe el silencio tenso entre los dos.

–No vas a volver a la escuela, ¿no? 

Sabe que es la conversación que Bucky quiere tener con él, sabe que es el motivo por el cual ha querido pararse allí, en el exterior, con un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Porque no le gusta sentirse atrapado, y si Steve va a ponerse difícil, si va a intentar discutir con él, no va a querer hacerlo en el coche. 

Pero Steve no tiene ninguna intención de discutir con él.

Bucky esboza una sonrisa, afilada, irónica, y alza la vista hacia él antes de asentir, solo un segundo en el que Steve tiene tiempo de ver la complicidad en su mirada, el afecto, y algo más. Algo más que la enturbia y que no sabe qué es, pero Bucky vuelve a tener los ojos clavados en el horizonte, en el cielo que aún no es negro del todo pero va a serlo dentro de poco. Lleva el pelo sujeto, como suele llevarlo siempre esos días, y en la penumbra sus pómulos parecen más afilados, su mandíbula más perfilada. Sus labios y su barbilla son tan dulces como siempre, pero hay algo duro en sus facciones, cuando habla:

–Aún estoy convenciendo a Dugan, pero no tengo intención de dejar que todo lo que tiene, lo que se construyó él mismo cuando llegó sin nada, se vaya a la mierda por esto. No voy a dejar que se preocupe por el taller. Va a necesitar tiempo para recuperarse. Para volver a hacer trabajo físico, si es que alguna vez puede hacerlo como antes. Y yo sé cómo funciona el taller, no solo la parte mecánica… La verdad es que a día de hoy llevo la contabilidad más yo que él.

Bucky suena como si tuviera preparada esa explicación, como si estuviera enumerando todas las razones que ha ido encontrado para justificar su decisión. Steve solo se siente orgulloso de él de una forma desmesurada.

–Creo que es la decisión correcta –dice, porque Bucky sigue pareciendo inseguro, y cuando se tumba hacia él tiene una sonrisa agradecida en los labios.

–Lo es. No tengo ninguna duda de que lo es, no es que esperara tu veredicto, Steve. Pero la verdad es que me alegra que tú también lo veas así –dice, y se acerca el cigarrillo a los labios para darle una calada. Sigue echando el humo en dirección contraria a Steve.

–Además. No es ninguna sentencia –dice Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, con la sensación de que ha pasado lo peor–. Siempre puedes graduarte más adelante, si quieres.

Bucky mueve la cabeza, un gesto poco comprometido.

–No quiero hablar de eso, ahora.

–De acuerdo –asiente Steve–. De acuerdo, Buck.

Bucky da otro par de caladas, exhalando hacia el cielo, antes de decir:

–Esto no es cosa de un par de meses. No voy a venir a Nueva York contigo.

Steve sonríe casi sin quererlo, y se inclina hacia él, le da un toque en el hombro.

–No sabía si ibas a decir que sí. Pero iba a pedírtelo.

Cuando se le hubiera pasado el miedo de que Bucky rechazara la oferta, de que ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, de que la sola idea le pareciera ridícula. Pero resulta que los dos lo estaban pensando, todos esos días. Steve pensaba en un apartamento. En llegar a casa cada noche y encontrar a Bucky. En hablar de su día, en hacer el amor en la cama de los dos. En ir al cine los sábados por la noche, en presentarle a Bucky a todos los que conociera en la universidad, en… en vivir con él. Como ahora, pero quizás más en serio, porque estarían empezando una nueva vida juntos. Bucky habría podido estudiar o trabajar en un taller, quizás combinar las dos cosas, y Steve encontraría trabajo en cualquier lugar, un Starbucks o un McDonald's, mientras no pudiera intentar hacer algo con sus dibujos. 

Ahora el sueño ha quedado solo en eso, en un sueño, pero es reconfortante, saber que aunque sea solo por unos días lo han compartido. Steve mueve la mano para tomar la de Bucky, pero justo en ese momento Bucky se inclina hacia el lado para volver a sacar el paquete de tabaco de la mochila.

–Habría venido –dice, cogiendo el segundo cigarrillo, y suena como si estuviera en algún lugar remoto, lejos de ese banco–. No sabía si me querías allí, pero habría venido, si me lo hubieras pedido.

–Sigo queriéndote allí –responde Steve–. Pero entiendo que ahora tienes que hacer esto, entiendo lo importante que es. Puede que más adelante…

–No –niega Bucky, y ha perdido todo el aire melancólico, le está mirando fijamente, toda su atención en él–. No, Steve. Ninguno de los dos va a esperar algo que sabemos perfectamente que no va a llegar.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puede llegar? No tiene que ser en Nueva York –dice Steve, con una cierta urgencia, porque Bucky ha conseguido pillarle con la guardia baja, cuando pensaba que la parte difícil ya había quedado atrás –. No me importa que sea Nueva York, no me importa si soy yo el que vuelve a aquí cuando termine la universidad, no me importaría…

Bucky tiene los ojos cerrados, y está frotándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, labios apretados.

–Sabía que ibas a discutir, sabía que… –dice, con un gruñido–. No, Steve. Estoy diciendo que no.

Steve siente el peso frío del miedo en el pecho, una puñalada a traición, y traga en seco, tomando consciencia de lo poco preparado que estaba para la conversación que están teniendo en realidad.

–Buck. ¿Estás intentando cortar conmigo?

–No lo estoy intentando, estoy cortando contigo –replica Bucky, frunciéndole el ceño al cigarrillo que se consume entre sus dedos antes de llevárselo a los labios.

–¿Por qué? Venga ya, Buck, estamos a seis horas de viaje en coche, no es como si me marchara a otro planeta…

–Sí lo es –dice él, seco, resignado–. Sí lo es, Steve. Es la universidad, es Nueva York. Sabes perfectamente que esto es el culo del mundo, siempre la misma gente, los mismos trabajos, día tras día… Tú vas a conocer gente, gente como tú, gente a quien le guste el arte, o la historia, o lo que sea… Y… vas a tener toda clase de oportunidades…

–No lo dije por decir, el otro día, Buck –insiste Steve, y no quería volver a sacar el tema, no quería que algo que dijo para hacerle saber a Buck que le tenía, que iba a estar a su lado, se convirtiera en algún tipo de presión, no quería hacerle creer que esperaba que le correspondiera, pero en ese momento, tampoco piensa ocultarlo para hacerlo todo más conveniente–. Cuando dije que te quería. Eso no se borra por unos quilómetros entre nosotros, por la universidad, por unas ofertas de trabajo hipotéticas. Voy a hacer todo eso, pero te seré fiel, Buck. Siempre. Te seré fiel.

Cuando Bucky alza los ojos de nuevo hacia él, Steve tiene la impresión de que ha ido y se ha hecho adulto sin él, en esos días. Le sonríe, y es un gesto cargado de tristeza y de cansancio.

–Lo sé –dice, en un susurro, lo más sincero que ha salido de sus labios en toda la noche–. Sé que lo serías. Pero yo no.

Oírlo es una punzada justo en el centro del pecho, un dolor físico, pero Steve se obliga a tragar el nudo que le sube por la garganta; parpadea rápido, aunque sus ojos están secos.

–Me da igual –se obliga a decir, voz ronca, manos apretadas en el banco, y siente las astillas bajo las palmas de las manos y piensa _bien_ , porque ese dolor le distrae del de dentro de él mismo, le alivia–. Me da igual, Buck. No… nunca he querido actuar como si fueras mío. Sé que no lo eres, sé que tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras, si… Si es a mí, a quien aún quieres a tu lado, después.

Bucky suspira a su lado. Solo unos centímetros que parecen insalvables, con la forma en que se tumba hacia él, en un ángulo que pone sus rodillas entre los dos.

–Esto no es una negociación, Steve –dice, alzando las manos un momento antes de volver a dejarlas caer en su regazo, cenizas incandescentes cayendo por entre sus piernas, aterrizando entre sus pies–. Estoy _cortando_ contigo. Solo puedes aceptarlo, no queda otra.

Y Steve sabe que ha perdido los papeles, que ha perdido la esperanza, cuando cierra los ojos, los aprieta, y se permite murmurar:

–Dijiste hasta el final, Buck. Dijiste hasta el final.

–Lo sé. Y tú dijiste hasta donde yo quisiera.

Hay unos segundos de silencio entre ellos. Steve quiere seguir discutiendo, quiere seguir peleando, porque mientras sigues luchando aún no has caído, porque no te han ganado si sigues en pie, porque no se ha retirado de una pelea en su vida. Pero eso no es una pelea callejera. No hay ganadores, ni perdedores. Solo hay un vacío en sus entrañas, un dolor agudo donde cree que debe de estar su corazón, y no se le ocurre qué más puede decir, qué más puede hacer, aparte de suplicar. Tiene la impresión de que ya lo ha hecho. 

Quiere tocarle, por encima del todo. Traspasar la barrera física entre ellos. Besarle, tirar de él rodearle con los brazos, sentirle. Pero no quiere que Buck esté con él porque le dio demasiada pena dejarle. Eso, _eso_ sí es su peor pesadilla. 

Bucky lo ha dicho con toda la claridad, porque siempre ha ido por delante de él, en esa relación. Solo queda aceptarlo.

–De acuerdo –dice, al final, y suena casi sereno, así que carraspea un poco, abre los ojos–. De acuerdo, Buck. Pero voy a seguir siendo tu amigo. Quiero que cuentes conmigo. Aunque no quieras… _esto_. Nosotros. Quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu amigo.

Bucky asiente, mordiéndose el labio.

–Lo mismo te digo, Rogers.

Esa vuelta de su apellido, allí, en medio de todo, es como un puñetazo. Pero ese es un dolor que Steve puede encajar. Puede sonreír, incluso.

–¿Quieres que te lleve con el coche?

–No –responde Bucky, y Steve no esperaba otra respuesta–. Quiero estar solo un rato. Y creo que a ti también te conviene.

Steve asiente un par de veces, y no encuentra los ánimos dentro de él mismo para intentar despedirse, para decir algo como “adiós”, que sería dramático, en el contexto; o, aún peor, para soltar un “nos vemos”. No se siente tan cínico.

Al final, Steve termina por levantarse y marcharse sin decir nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí: no podeis imaginar lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo. NO quería escribir este capítulo. Pero la cuestión es que siempre he tenido bastante claro dónde iba esta historia, y hay una serie de cosas que aún tienen que pasar para que Steve y Bucky vuelvan a estar juntos -y van a estarlo, no voy a terminar esta historia dejándoles separados. No sé si cuenta como spoiler o qué, pero para mí un mal final puede arruinar por completo una peli/libro/fic, y nunca se lo daría a algo que yo haya escrito :)
> 
> Por otra parte, ¡me gustaría interceder por Bucky! He hablado más de una vez de subir algo desde su punto de vista y tengo varias cosas escritas, notas que me ayudan a perfilar mejor la historia y entender su punto de vista, y me gustaría pulirlas y ponerlas a parte cuando termine con este fic. Pero mientras, me gustaría recordaros que Bucky ha pasado su infancia creyendo que no era muy digno de que alguien le quisiera, y ahora mismo tiene una cierta idea de que Steve va a estar mucho mejor sin él. Os voy a ahorrar contaros como cuánto se acaba de romper el corazón con lo que ha hecho, pero ha sido mucho, MUCHO, y espero poder reflejarlo en los siguientes capítulos.
> 
> Dicho todo eso, un montón de gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, leyendo. ¡No sé si habría llegado tan lejos con esto si no fuera por todo vuestro feedback! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felices fiestas (tardías :p) a tod@s l@s que las celebren!!! :) 
> 
> Éste capítulo es más bien cortito y es básicamente heartbreak y más heartbreak, pero termina en un tono que espero que sea algo esperanzador. Además, ya tengo la mitad del siguiente escrito, así que esto días espero, aprovechando el break navideño, poder actualizar algo más seguido :)

Steve abre los ojos en su propia cama, cinco minutos antes de que la alarma del móvil que tenía puesta para las ocho de la mañana suene, y lo primero que siente es un peso que le aplasta contra el colchón, un ladrillo que le ancla a la cama y le impide respirar bien, y se queda tumbado observando el techo e intentando recordar qué es lo que está mal. Lo peor es que hay unos segundos en que realmente no se acuerda, duda de que sean más de un par, quizás tres, un momento tan fugaz que apenas existe pero que le deja colgando sobre un abismo de posibilidades, cayendo, cayendo, y entonces parpadea y la noche anterior vuelve, le envuelve y le llena como si le arrastrara una oleada enorme, y entonces se acuerda.

No parece real, con la luz brillante de la mañana, las hojas del tilo que se alza tras su casa recortadas en sus paredes, balanceándose sobre todos esos dibujos que ha ido colgando y que ahora le parecen infantiles, ridículos. Le llega el sonido de un pájaro, y hay una quietud en el exterior que señala que es sábado, que el ritmo se ha ralentizado. Es un día demasiado hermoso para la devastación que tiene dentro.

Tiene que estar en el trabajo en una hora. Tiempo justo para una ducha rápida y algo de desayuno antes de salir. Por primera vez en ese año, en años, por primera vez desde que era pequeño y había pasado una noche difícil, ahogándose, y tenía punzadas en las costillas y sabía que la escuela sería difícil, por primera vez se plantea no salir de la cama. Llamar a Natasha para decirle que está enfermo, que no va a poder ir a su turno. Quedarse en la cama el día entero. 

Lo imagina, por un momento, y cuanto más lo piensa más aterradora se vuelve la idea, porque si se queda en esa cama solo va a poder pensar en una sola cosa. Porque si se permite pensar en esa cosa, no sabe cómo va a encontrar las fuerzas para volver a levantarse nunca más.

Steve se levanta y va al baño, y sigue su rutina, sin saltarse nada, sin dejarse nada, ni afeitarse. Se pone las lentes de contacto y se viste con unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris, una sudadera negra abierta encima, sus zapatillas. Se prepara café y lo toma junto con un bol de cereales con leche, y conduce hasta el trabajo y le sonríe a Natasha y se dice que su misión para ese día es lograr que nadie –sobre todo ella– note nada, que no le pregunte nada, porque si le pregunta, si tiene que hablar de lo que ha ocurrido… No. No puede.  
Solo tiene que sobrevivir ese día, un día, hasta llegar a su propia cama otra vez.

Natasha termina el turno antes que él y después Steve solo tiene que dejarse llevar por la rutina del trabajo, hasta que son las cinco de la tarde y él queda libre.   
El sol brilla alto en el cielo y tiene mensajes de Sam en el móvil preguntando si quiere quedar para jugar unas partidas de Halo con los chicos. Steve… siente una punzada de ansiedad en cuanto piensa en estar en una habitación con sus amigos. Le contesta a Sam que quiere adelantar trabajo ese fin de semana y cuando vuelve a casa no tiene el más mínimo sueño pero se desnuda hasta quedar solo en ropa interior y la camiseta y vuelve a meterse en la cama. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y desea que pasen las horas, y después se revuelve y mira las paredes y odia tanto sus propios dibujos, se odia tanto a él mismo –patético, patético, _patético_ – que termina por quitarlos todos y bajarlos a la basura de la cocina. Después vuelve a subir y vuelve a meterse en la cama y como el sueño se niega a ayudarle, a echarle una mano con lo de marcharse del mundo por unas horas, termina por escuchar música. No cree que pueda seguir el argumento de una película o mucho menos leer, pero escuchar música está bien; puede hacerlo y no pensar en nada. En nada.

Steve no piensa en nada.

Esa noche no duerme bien, apenas logra conciliar el sueño un par de horas, y el domingo se parece al sábado, pero cuando llega a casa por la tarde se pone un pantalón corto y las zapatillas de deporte y sale a correr, música en los oídos y el viento en el rostro, y corre, pasa de largo el parque infantil, sigue corriendo, hasta que llega casi al bosque y siente un cansancio extremo al ver la avenida que baja por el borde. Es como si, de golpe, cada rincón de esa ciudad tuviera escondido un recuerdo listo para asaltarle. Odia las calles, odia el parque, odia su casa y su habitación y, por encima de todo, se odia a él mismo.

Vuelve a casa arrastrando los pies y se mete en la cama sin cenar, sin darse una ducha, y ese día el sueño cae sobre él como un manto, como una bendición. 

***

Steve no se siente especialmente bien por ello, pero en la escuela agradece que Sam siga un poco desestabilizado por la ruptura con Sharon, porque si había alguien que habría podido notar que le ocurre algo, ese es Sam. Pero Steve sonríe por fuera sin sentir absolutamente nada más que un apagón total dentro de él mismo y Sam le da palmadas en el hombro y le habla de los entrenos y de las clases y un poco de todo y de nada, y Steve intenta escucharle, dejarse llevar por ese optimismo que sigue transmitiendo incluso cuando él mismo está en su propio pozo; incluso cuando no se da cuenta, Sam es su áncora a la realidad, a la otra gente y al día a día.

Steve sabe que dentro de unos días, la ausencia de Bucky va a causar curiosidad. Que va a haber preguntas. Pero no tiene que lidiar con eso ese lunes, aún no. Puede dejarlo para cuando llegue.

Se confía, y por eso mismo Tony le pilla con la guardia baja, vulnerable, cuando se sienta a su lado en el laboratorio y empieza a tamborilear los dedos sobre la superficie de trabajo, jugueteando con el mechero Bunsen con la mano izquierda. 

– _Tony_ –le espeta Steve, que ese día es incapaz de atar corto su propio temperamento, y Tony aprieta los labios, alza sus ojos oscuros hacia él.

–Puedo conseguirle una beca a Bucky, completa, todo pagado –dice, como si eso fuera algún tipo de conversación que tiene sentido tener con Steve, como si lo hubieran hablado varias veces–. Sería en el MIT, pero… Creo que es algo con lo que podemos trabajar. 

–¿Qué significa, “podemos trabajar”? –dice Steve, y Tony no da muestras de notar la advertencia en su voz, el filo que él mismo oye en ella, ese deje de cuando está a punto de explotar. 

–Todo eso de que Barnes va a dejar la escuela para trabajar en un taller, no se lo creía ni él, por supuesto que iba a ir a la universidad. Y ahora resulta que es verdad. Pero puedo encontrar alguna solución para ese taller, podría considerarse una… inversión. En fin, eso no es lo importante –aparta el pensamiento con la mano–. Lo importante es que podría estudiar lo que quería. Vale demasiado para tirarse la vida haciendo cambios de aceite y poniendo correas en este pueblucho.

Steve aprieta el borde de la mesa con fuerza.

–De acuerdo –dice, tenso, sin querer montar un espectáculo que atraiga atención sobre él–. Buena suerte diciéndole todo eso a él. 

Se tumba prácticamente de espaldas a Tony, inclinándose sobre su libro para no tenerle en su visión periférica, pero siente su presencia en la espalda, aún allí, y a Steve se le está erizando la piel con la necesidad de escapar de allí. 

–Pero si Bucky recapacita sobre todo este plan descabellado, si ve el futuro con otra perspectiva –continúa Tony, como si fuera congénitamente incapaz de no decir lo peor en el peor momento–. Piénsalo. Ha cortado contigo porque cree que está en un callejón sin salida, ¿no? Pues le abrimos el callejón.

Steve cierra los ojos con fuerza, y casi quiere reír, pero se obliga a tragar ese impulso que le sube por el pecho porque sería demasiado cruel, demasiado mezquino.

–Adivina qué, Tony –dice, en un susurro contenido pero agresivo–. Las cosas no funcionan así. Las personas no funcionan así. No arreglas la vida de los otros con favores de papá y con dinero, esto es el mundo real.

Sabe que se ha pasado en el momento en que las palabras salen de su boca, pero ya no puede volver a metérselas dentro, así que simplemente se queda con la cabeza gacha, cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión, y, esa vez, Tony sí se marcha, no sin antes murmurar:

–Que te jodan, Rogers.

 _Sí_ , piensa. Que le jodan. Por una vez, él y Tony están de acuerdo en algo.

***

El timbre de casa de Steve suena tres días después.

Es una tarde de jueves, y Steve acaba de llegar del entreno. Normalmente, a esas horas estaría estudiando en la biblioteca, esperando a que llegara la hora de ir a buscar a Bucky al taller. Pero está en su cama, y por lo visto se está desentumeciendo, recuperándose del primer impacto, porque vuelve a pensar en Bucky, se pregunta que estará haciendo y comprueba el móvil cada cinco minutos aunque sabe que es ridículo. 

El timbre suena, y Steve se odia un poco por el fogonazo de esperanza irracional que se le enciende en el pecho, que intenta pisotear mientras baja las escaleras de tres en tres, sin molestarse ni en ponerse los zapatos.

Quien encuentra tras la puerta es a Natasha, y está tentado de cerrársela en las narices.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta, y no tiene ni idea de si pretendía sonar tan hostil pero allí está, hablándole como el capullo que es, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, defensivo, cerrado, su cuerpo como una muralla que le separa del mundo.

Natasha solo le mira, ojos verdes translúcidos bajo la luz del sol, pestañas del mismo rojo intenso que su pelo, que lleva sujeto en una coleta. 

–Vengo a verte. He pensado que te vendría bien algo de compañía.

–No quiero compañía –replica Steve de inmediato, y está cerrando la puerta, pero Natasha pone una mano en el pomo, y al final, Steve no tiene la suficiente rabia dentro para forcejear con ella para dejarla en la calle. 

Se tumba y se va hacia la cocina, solo por hacer algo, y Natasha le sigue hasta allí.

Steve saca tazas del armario porque es más fácil, si sigue la inercia de cada acción, si no se detiene, como si así estuviera haciendo algo de verdad, como si así no tuviera que enfrentarse a Natasha –a nada.

–Steve –dice Natasha, tras él, y siente su mano en la espalda, entre las escápulas, pequeña pero firme, sin atisbo de timidez o de inseguridad, y Steve se tensa entero, pero entonces la adrenalina y el enfado le abandonan, solo con esa muestra de afecto, de contacto humano, que le hace caer hacia adelante, apoyarse con las manos en la encimera para sujetarse a algo y dejar colgar la cabeza hasta que toca la puerta de un armario con la frente, ojos cerrados.

–¿Qué quieres, Natasha? –pregunta, voz ronca, incapaz de tumbarse hacia ella.

–Ya te lo he dicho, verte. Que no estés solo.

– _Quiero_ estarlo. Si no he respondido a ninguna llamada esta semana es porque no quería hablar. Podrías respetar como mínimo eso –responde Steve, aunque todo su cuerpo quiere absorber el calor de esa mano en su espalda, todo su cuerpo quiere _más_ de ese toque que le está haciendo relajarse y que le deja débil, sin fuerzas para estar distante e insensible o para seguir quemando enfado contra él mismo y el mundo entero.

–Siéntate conmigo a ver una peli, solo eso –dice Natasha, con suavidad–. Voy a hacer palomitas, o a pedir una pizza, o a comprar dos litros de helado si quieres, y nos sentamos y vemos una peli. Solo eso. 

Steve tiene la impresión de que, si siguiera rehusando su compañía, conseguiría que se marchara. Quizás por eso deja que la tensión se rompa y se da la vuelta. La mano de Natasha cae, pero ella sigue cerca, plantada ante él de una forma que la hace parecer mucho más alta de lo que es en realidad.

–No tengo hambre, pero podemos ver la peli. Voy a… Ve poniéndola, voy a hacer café.

Natasha no sonríe, pero sus facciones se suavizan, y asiente.

Steve se toma un momento para concentrarse en preparar el café; las cucharadas exactas y la medida justa de agua, y mientras lo tiene en el fogón prepara una bandeja con leche y azúcar, para Natasha, que nunca ha compartido la afición de Steve y Bucky por el café solo. 

Está sacando del armario un paquete de galletas de chocolate para Natasha cuando se da cuenta de la forma en que acaba de pensar en Bucky. Por primera vez desde el viernes pasado, casi una semana, ha pensado en él sin sentir dolor, de la forma más cotidiana y estúpida, y al principio ha sido tan _normal_ que no ha ni reparado en ello y ahora es como si se hubiera abierto una herida que aún estaba fresca, como arrancarse una costra y ver la sangre salir de nuevo, roja y brillante.

Hace lo único que puede hacer. Servir el café en dos tazas y llevar la bandeja a la sala de estar, donde Natasha le está esperando, sentada en el sofá, descalza y con las piernas cruzadas. Lleva unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta negra que parece de algún festival de música ruso, a juzgar por las letras blancas en alfabeto cirílico, y se la ve cómoda allí, a gusto. Steve no se siente a gusto ni en su propia piel, pero su actitud relajada es reconfortante. Deja la bandeja en la mesilla de café y se sienta a su lado, sin llegar a tocarla, pero lo suficiente cerca para sentir su presencia.

No pregunta qué van a ver. Natasha le da al _play_ y Steve se deja llevar por la música suave, etérea, de un piano y por las imágenes sugerentes de la película europea que ella ha elegido –alemana, descubre, en cuánto los personajes empiezan a hablar. Al principio es incómodo, leer los subtítulos, pero le gusta la cadencia de oír una lengua extranjera, lo relajante que es, al cabo de un rato, y en algunos momentos tiene bastante con las imágenes para comprender lo que está ocurriendo. Se trata de un chico que quiere ocultarle a su madre moribunda que el muro de Berlín ha caído e intenta recrear el Berlín soviético en su propia casa. Es divertida y trágica por igual, preciosa, con una fotografía en tonos metálicos y suaves, coloridos y grises, llena de contrastes pero tranquilizadora, y cuando están más o menos por la mitad Natasha se recuesta contra él, todo su brazo desnudo contra el suyo, y apoya la mejilla en su hombro, y Steve suspira y esconde la nariz un segundo, solo un segundo, en su pelo, le deja un beso allí, sobre la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos lo comenta. Solo siguen viendo la película, y Natasha se mueve de vez en cuando para coger alguna que otra galleta. Hay una vez en que coge dos, y le ofrece una a Steve, que está tan distraído que la toma de su mano sin pensarlo y la come, y es entonces, cuando se da cuenta de que está hambriento, porque de alguna forma, se termina el paquete en menos de cinco minutos. Sigue teniendo hambre cuando termina de tragar el último bocado, pero no quiere levantarse y romper el hechizo, esa burbuja que se ha creado, volver a la realidad, así que ignora su estómago y se concentra en la tele, en las cosquillas que el pelo de Natasha le hace en la mejilla, en su respiración y la forma en que su cuerpo cálido se mueve casi imperceptiblemente contra el suyo con cada inhalación y expiración.

–¿Vemos otra? –pregunta Natasha cuando la película termina. 

Fuera ha anochecido y no han encendido ninguna luz dentro. Los colores de los títulos de crédito se reflejan sobre su rostro, moviéndose sobre su piel lisa, sobre el contorno suave de sus mejillas, sobre sus labios, sobre la línea de su nariz y sus párpados. 

–Mi madre llegará en menos de media hora, voy a preparar algo de cena –dice él. 

Hace rato que las familias normales deben de haber cenado, y ahora deben de estar viendo la tele, o lo hijos deben de hacer los deberes y los padres… Steve no sabe qué hacen las familias _normales_. Nunca le ha importado demasiado. Agradece la suya –su madre, y Nat, allí con él porque de alguna forma sabe lo que le ha ocurrido pero no le ha hecho hablar de ello, y Sam y Sharon, y… Bueno. Allí termina, supone, aunque le dijo a Bucky que seguiría siendo su amigo. Se lo dijo de verdad pero no sabe qué significa, a la práctica, cuando llevan una semana sin verse, sin hablarse, sin muestras de que el uno sigue existiendo para el otro.

Supone que no cambia nada. No cambia que para Steve, Bucky sigue siendo parte de su familia, pequeña y poco convencional y maravillosa; parte de él mismo.

–Quédate, haré cena para los tres –le dice a Natasha, intentando sacudirse el sentimentalismo de encima. Ahora que ha empezado a pensar en Bucky, es como si hubiera abierto un grifo que no sabe cómo cerrar. 

–Gracias, pero le he prometido a Wanda que cenaríamos juntas –dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros, casi una disculpa. 

Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

–Pues haz el favor de ir, no tienes que cuidarme. Sé arreglarme solo. Voy a poner algo congelado en el horno y a sentarme delante para ver cómo se cuece y ser la persona más patética de la tierra. Todo a la vez.

Casi consigue que Natasha sonría. No llega a hacerlo, pero frunce los labios de esa forma que significa que quiere hacerlo y se está conteniendo. Con la semana que Steve está teniendo, está dispuesto a considerarlo un logro.

–Sé que puedes cuidar de ti mismo, Steve. Pero no quiero que tengas que pasar por esto solo. 

Steve está a punto de protestar de manera automática, pero se detiene a tiempo de recordarse que Natasha pasó por algo similar, y que nadie a su alrededor lo sabía, que estuvo sola no por elección, sino por obligación. 

–Gracias –se obliga a decir–. Por no haberte marchado cuando me he portado como un imbécil contigo.

–Tienes derecho a un cierto cupo de ser imbécil, pero no sobrepases el límite –dice ella, moviendo la cabeza, indulgente, y Steve asiente y baja la mirada al cojín que se ha puesto en el regazo. Quiere saber si se pasa, ese dolor en el centro del pecho, pero no lo pregunta porque, sea cual sea la respuesta, no va a gustarle.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunta al final, porque parece una opción más segura, más útil; algún tipo de plan de ataque.

Natasha ríe, por primera vez en toda la tarde, y es un sonido inesperado y fantástico que lo hace todo más ligero.

–Comiendo todo lo que tuviera chocolate, azúcar y calorías a mi alcance. Creo que engordé como unos cinco quilos.

Steve sonríe, mirándola de reojo. Tiene un hoyuelo precioso en la mejilla. A Steve le habría gustado estar allí. Para que no estuviera sola. Para estar con ella mientras comía helado y galletas de chocolate, para, quizás, _quizás_ decirle lo preciosa que es –en todos los sentidos.

Se despiden en la puerta, y Natasha se alza de puntillas y le da un abrazo sin ninguna reserva, rodeándole con los brazos y presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y Steve se funde en la sensación, en su calidez, su solidez, su fuerza y determinación; deja que le sujete, que le tenga, solo unos segundos en que se siente arropado y aceptado.

Es Natasha quien termina por apartarse, pero le deja una mano sobre la mejilla, dedos pequeños pero firmes.

–Steve –dice, y hay seriedad en sus ojos, bajo la luz de la entradilla–. Vi a Bucky la madrugada del domingo, por eso lo supe.

Steve no lo esperaba. Toda la sensación de calidez se disipa, y él se yergue. Natasha baja la mano.

–¿Te lo dijo él? –pregunta, a su pesar, aunque sabe que no debería. 

_La madrugada del domingo_. No es idiota. Sabe dónde estaría Bucky una madrugada para que Natasha pudiera encontrarle; en cualquiera de las discotecas cercanas al bar de Thor, donde a veces le gusta salir cuando termina de trabajar, especialmente los sábados por la noche, porque el domingo es el único día de la semana en que el taller no abre.

–Sí –asiente Natasha–. Me preguntó por ti. Si te había visto, cómo estabas. Me pareció extraño.

Steve no puede evitar la sonrisa amarga que le aflora a los labios. 

–Deberías haberle dicho que si quiere saber cómo estoy puede llamarme. 

–Estaba convencido de que no ibas a querer hablar con él –dice Natasha, con cuidado, y es evidente por la forma en que va escogiendo las palabras que espera que Steve entienda algo, pero no sabe _qué_ –. Steve, había bebido muchísimo. No sé si había tomado algo más.

–¿Estás segura? –pregunta Steve enseguida, porque puede que no lo hayan hablado nunca pero lo sabe perfectamente, que Bucky nunca, _nunca_ bebe hasta emborracharse, que conoce sus límites y los mantiene de manera estricta. Steve puede adivinar por qué, las malas connotaciones que para él debe de tener perder el control con la bebida o cualquier otra droga, pero nunca quiso obligarle a decirlo en voz alta, nunca quiso poner atención a algo que para él era un tema obviamente delicado.

Natasha asiente, expresión grave. 

–No te preocupes, yo misma le dejé en su piso. Me aseguré de que estuviera bien antes de marcharme.

–Gracias –responde Steve, sin pensarlo, y puede intuir las cosas que Natasha no le está contando pero no sabe cómo seguir preguntando. No sabe ni si quiere. Natasha se aseguró de que estaba bien, y eso es suficiente, por el momento.

–Steve… Habla con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve resopla. No se le ocurre de qué podrían hablar, ahora mismo, aunque la sola idea de volver a verle le acelera el corazón.

–No. No, Nat. No funciona así. Pero gracias –dice, antes de que pueda insistir, y Natasha, gracias a Dios, no lo hace. 

Se despide de él, y Steve, fiel a su promesa, vuelve a entrar en casa y pone cena para él y su madre en el horno y mira el queso de la lasaña fundirse, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de la cocina, y en lugar de no hacer nada intenta ordenarse las ideas en forma de lista en el cuaderno que Bucky le regaló por Navidad, y piensa, y piensa, y piensa, y se siente como una peonza, girando sobre sí misma pero sin moverse a ninguna parte.

***

Esa noche habla con su madre, porque va siendo hora de encarar lo que le ha ocurrido, de volver a su vida. Ya ha pasado demasiados días regodeándose en su propio dolor, intentando _escapar_. Debería haberlo sabido, que la única manera de afrontar los problemas es de cara.

–Steve –dice su madre, desolada, dejando el tenedor sobre su plato de lasaña a medio comer–. Pensaba que habías tenido una discusión, pero… ¿Estás seguro de que no podéis arreglarlo?

–Bucky lo dejó muy claro –dice él, asintiendo, y no es que no duela pero está más sereno, ahora que ha decidido aceptar que así es como van a ser las cosas a partir de entonces–. Dijo que estaba cortando conmigo, que no era negociable. Tengo que respetarlo.

Se ha estado preparando la conversación, mientras estaba solo en la cocina, pensando con claridad por primera vez en días, y sigue hablando antes de que su madre pueda insistir y derrumbar esa determinación que ha encontrado dentro de él mismo y a la que necesita aferrarse para seguir adelante:

–Hay un curso preparatorio de dibujo al natural en la universidad que se lleva a cabo durante el mes de julio. Tengo intención de mirar ofertas de trabajo cerca de allí para el verano, y si encuentro algo, podría inscribirme. Empieza el día siete, un lunes, así que aún estaría aquí para celebrar el cuatro contigo.

Su madre exhala, y se echa atrás, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla. 

–Pensaba que iba a tenerte hasta setiembre.

–Mamá…

Ella agita una mano entre los dos, moviendo la cabeza.

–Sabía que este día iba a llegar cuando decidí aceptar el trabajo fuera de Brooklyn, lejos de Nueva York. Es mi responsabilidad aceptar que mi hijo se está haciendo mayor, no la tuya. Y tienes que prepararte bien, me parece una buena idea que hagas ese curso.

Steve asiente, y le gustaría poder reconfortar a su madre pero no encuentra la manera, así que los dos siguen comiendo y haciendo planes para el verano, para el día cuatro, para que su madre vaya a verle a Nueva York, hablan de con qué frecuencia va a poder ir él a visitarla, y sienta bien, estar haciendo planes para el futuro. 

***

El viernes por la mañana, después del primer entreno del día, Steve está andando por el pasillo junto a Sam, hablando de la competición que tienen dentro de un par de semanas en otra escuela, para la que van a tener que desplazarse, y haciendo algunos planes para el viaje, cuando se da cuenta de que Sharon ya está en su taquilla, recogiendo los libros para la primera clase de la mañana.

Desde hace unos días, Sam y Sharon se tratan con cordialidad y todos vuelven a sentarse juntos en la cafetería, lo que es un alivio. Aún así, no espera la sonrisa luminosa que aflora a los labios de Sharon cuando alza la cabeza y les ve. Tiene el rostro despejado, con su coleta alta, y aunque va vestida con ropa simple, vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga fina de color azul pálido, ese día se la ve resplandeciente.

Sam le corresponde con la misma sonrisa, ojos brillantes.

–¿Qué tal ha ido el entreno? –pregunta ella, y Sam se encoge de hombros.

–Una mierda, como siempre. El entrenador es un imbécil y el capitán nos machaca a piscinas y piscinas extra.

Steve sabe que Sam le está echando un cable para meterle en ese intercambio en el que está claro que no pinta nada, pero es incapaz de responder como se supone que debería; con una broma, una protesta. Está mirando de uno a otro, probablemente con la boca abierta y cara de pasmado, y quiere preguntar pero no quiere estropeárselo, si lo están arreglando. Básicamente quiere que el suelo se abra y se lo trague.

–Voy a… Tengo que… lengua, primera hora –balbucea, gesticulando hacia su propia taquilla y asintiendo como si hubiera dicho algo muy inteligente, y Sam le atrapa del hombro cuando hace ademán de marcharse.

–Tío –dice, dándole una palmada, riendo–. No hace falta que te escapes. Íbamos a decíroslo a todos a la hora de comer, pero…

Alza la mano hacia Sharon, como si le pasara el turno, y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

–Sam y yo hemos vuelto juntos.

–Me echaba de menos –dice Sam de inmediato, y ella le da un golpe en el pecho, pero sin ninguna fuerza.

–Idiota –murmura, y Steve no puede creerlo pero juraría que sus mejillas se han colorado un poco.

Antes de poder pensárselo, Steve la tiene entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra él, y ella está riendo, dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

–Me alegro, Sharon, me alegro de que hayáis encontrado la manera… –las palabras mueren en su garganta, ahogadas por el nudo que le aprieta allí, un dolor que empieza en el paladar y va hacia abajo, pero por suerte ella no parece notarlo.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, gracias, Steve… 

Steve se obliga a apartarse, percibiendo su incomodidad, y Sharon pone los ojos en blanco, aún más abochornada que antes. Por suerte, Sam no le deja tiempo a sentirse mal por su impulsividad, abriendo los brazos:

–¿Y yo qué? ¿No tengo abrazo?

Abrazar a Sam es del todo distinto. Steve da un par de pasos hacia él y después solo tiene que dejarse caer, porque Sam le envuelve con los brazos, sin miedo a apretar, sin ningún reparo en dejarle sentir su cuerpo fuerte y cálido, su solidez. Son prácticamente de la misma estatura, y Steve puede cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, esconder el rostro en su hombro y respirar el olor a algodón de su camiseta, el de cloro de la piscina y el del gel de baño que ha utilizado después, su olor cálido y masculino de fondo, y está soltando aire a trompicones y Sam sigue aguantándole, una mano en su nuca.

–Eh, gracias, tío –susurra con voz ronca, en su oído, y Steve solo sacude la cabeza y no puede hablar sin miedo a traicionarse a él mismo, así que pone toda su fuerza de voluntad en apartarse. 

Sam deja caer los brazos a los lados, y Steve les sonríe a los dos y por suerte el timbre suena en ese momento y él puede señalar hacia arriba y poner una mueca y la tensión del momento se disipa.

Steve consigue poner bien la combinación del candado de su taquilla al tercer intento, y después recoge su libro de lengua, su carpeta llena de apuntes, y está buscando su copia de _Un Mundo Feliz_ pero supone que debe de seguir en la mesilla de noche de la cama de Bucky, donde lo dejó la última vez que estuvo allí.

Steve pone el material en la mochila y la cierra, cierra la taquilla con un clic, y después va hasta la puerta de la clase de lengua y pasa de largo sin ni hacer el amago de entrar. No es una decisión premeditada, es solo que sus pies siguen moviéndose por inercia, y entonces se encuentra ante la puerta del baño de chicos más próximo y la empuja sin dudarlo, entra en el último cubículo y cierra el pestillo, cuelga su mochila con cuidado del gancho de la puerta, y entonces y solo entonces se derrumba, encogiéndose sobre él mismo, de cuclillas y con la espalda pegada a las baldosas de la pared, manos sobre el rostro y lágrimas calientes bajándole por las mejillas, sollozando en silencio. No es algo que haya hecho muchas veces en su vida, esconderse para llorar, esconderse de _nada_ , pero en ese momento se ve incapaz de pararlo, por muy vergonzoso que sea. Llega un punto en el que con cada sollozo se le escapa un jadeo, y las lágrimas no dejan de fluir y lo peor es que no le alivian, es que sigue doliendo, cada latido de su corazón sigue doliendo.  
La puerta del baño suena junto con unos pasos, y Steve se mete el puño en la boca para ahogar su respiración desbocada, intentando contenerse, no alertar a quien sea que ha entrado de su presencia, porque no puede ni imaginar la humillación de que le encuentren llorando escondido en un baño…

–¿Steve?

Es Sam. Sus zapatillas aparecen por debajo de la puerta del cubículo, y Steve aprieta el rostro, caliente, contra las rodillas y deja que la tela de los vaqueros absorba la humedad, inspira hondo, ordenándole a su cuerpo que se reponga de una vez, diciéndose que tiene que controlarse.

–Eh, Steve, tío –dice Sam, con suavidad, y suena cercano, como si se hubiera puesto en cuclillas al otro lado de la puerta–. ¿Estamos haciendo novillos? Porque tienes que saber que nunca en mi vida he faltado a clase si no era porque estaba enfermo o sin una justificación de mis padres. Quizás debería estrenarme antes de acabar el insti, ¿no?

Steve deja pasar una respiración, dos, tres. 

–A lo mejor solo quería cagar en paz –dice, y suena roto y nasal, horrible, suena exactamente como alguien que ha estado llorando, pero Sam ríe, seco y un poco sorprendido, y Steve casi es capaz de sonreír.

–¿Por qué somos amigos? –pregunta Sam, y la sonrisa de Steve se ensancha, se deja caer hacia atrás, contra la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. No es lo más higiénico que ha hecho en la vida, probablemente.

–Porque aún tienes la esperanza de que algún día no te aventaje de más de una vuelta en la piscina.

–Con que esas tenemos –replica Sam, resoplando–. Tío. Eres un capullo.

–Sí, sí, algo me han dicho –suspira Steve, cerrando los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

–No digo que el baño de los tíos no sea un lugar de puta madre –termina por decir Sam al final–. ¿Pero crees que a lo mejor podríamos ir a por algo de comer? Tengo hambre.

–¿Pizza? –pregunta Steve, y Sam tiene la decencia de no reprocharle que son las ocho de la mañana.

–Claro. Pizza. Por qué no –dice, en tono seco, y Steve se incorpora y vuelve a enjuagarse las mejillas y los ojos con las mangas antes de abrir la puerta. Va directo a lavarse la cara con agua fría, y esquiva su propio reflejo en el espejo.

Una mano de Sam cae en su hombro, pesada, reconfortante.

–Venga, vamos a vivir la vida de los rebeldes. Saltarnos clases y comer pizza para desayunar.

Steve se deja arrastrar al sol brillante de la calle, y él y Sam caminan hasta el centro porque el día es agradable y aunque vienen del entreno sienta bien, estirar las piernas, estar al aire libre. Compran porciones de pizza y se sientan a comerlas en el fondo de un aparcamiento, en un punto donde el sol da de lleno a esa hora pero donde quedan un poco resguardados de la calle y de las miradas inquisitivas de la gente.

–¿Quieres contármelo? –pregunta Sam al final, cuando hace rato que han terminado de comer y solo se están dejando adormilar por el calor, párpados entrecerrados contra la luz del sol.

Steve se encoge de hombros.

–Ya lo sabes.

–¿No eres tú el que siempre está con lo de “no asumir nada”? –replica Sam, y Steve sacude la cabeza, una sonrisa exasperada.

–Soy un capullo, tú mismo lo has dicho.

Se frota el rostro con las manos. Está un poco deslumbrado, y sus propios dedos tienen un tinte anaranjado. Es un momento largo y perezoso. El cansancio de los músculos y el de la mente tiran de él, le hacen pesado, lento.

–Buck va a quedarse aquí para llevar el taller, indefinidamente, y no cree que valga la pena que sigamos con lo nuestro. Dadas las circunstancias.

– _Dadas las circunstancias_ –repite Sam–. Sí, algo sé de circunstancias jodidas, pero… Vaya mierda, Steve. Qué puta mierda.

–Sip.

Es fácil, hablarlo, en ese momento, bajo la luz del día y con Sam al lado. Siente el pecho más liviano, como mínimo.

–No sé. Hace un par de semanas te habría dicho que Barnes es un cobarde que nunca ha tenido la más mínima intención de comprometerse, pero…

Sam chasquea la lengua, y Steve no tiene nada que responder. 

Bucky es cualquier cosa menos cobarde. Y si no quiere comprometerse –con _él_ , si no quiere comprometerse con él… Eso tampoco no es ningún crimen. Bucky tiene derecho a hacer su vida como quiera, por mucho que duela, que para él resulte tan fácil desprenderse de lo que tenían mientras que Steve siente que le han quitado parte de él mismo de dentro.

–Eh, mis padres están en el trabajo. ¿Quieres ir y echar unas partidas antes de volver a la escuela? –propone Sam, haciendo visera con la mano sobre los ojos para mirarle, la cabeza tumbada hacia él. Lleva manga corta y ha vuelto a raparse el pelo, y se le ve tan mayor, de golpe, tan atractivo, ojos y piel oscura y sonrisa relajada, esa pequeña separación entre sus dos dientes delanteros a la vista. 

Es bueno de verdad, tener a alguien como él de amigo, probablemente más de lo que Steve merece. 

–Sí, vamos, ya hemos sido lo suficiente rebeldes por hoy –responde Steve, incorporándose, y le tiende la mano a Sam, que se la toma y se deja impulsar hacia arriba.

***

El móvil de Steve suena la tarde siguiente, mientras está conduciendo con una mano y comiendo la barrita energética que ha encontrado en la guantera con la otra, música en la radio y cabeza a millas de distancia. Va de camino a casa, y es viernes y debería ponerse a estudiar porque la semana siguiente tiene todos los finales. Tiene el presentimiento de que no van a ser sus mejores exámenes. 

Alarga la mano hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde ha tirado el móvil debajo de su sudadera cuando ha entrado, y rebusca un momento sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, coge la llamada y lo pone en modo de altavoz antes de colocarlo en el soporte que tiene instalado sobre la radio.

–Mamá –dice, porque es la única persona que le _llama_ en lugar de escribirle un mensaje y porque esa noche van a salir a cenar, una cierta tradición de los viernes que se ha instaurado y que a los dos les gusta mantener–. ¿Quieres que pase a buscarte por el hospital?

–Eh… No soy… Es decir, soy… –responde una voz grave, un poco distorsionada por el altavoz del teléfono y el ruido del motor del coche, pero que Steve reconoce de inmediato, incluso antes de apartar la vista por primera vez de la carretera para mirar el nombre en la pantalla, aunque no le hace falta.

–Buck –dice Steve, y no quería sonar tan tomado por sorpresa, tan receloso.

–Sí, eso –responde Bucky, y Steve sigue mirando adelante pero no ve nada, en realidad; solo la mueca de sus labios, su expresión mortificada, en su cabeza. Ralentiza el coche y para en la cuneta con un crujido de gravilla, porque no puede concentrarse.

–¿Estás conduciendo? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve coge el teléfono, se lo pone en el oído.

–Ya no –responde, un poco seco, sin aliento–. Buck.

La repetición del nombre es una pregunta en sí misma, esa vez. Bucky carraspea.

–Es, solo… Mira, no quiero joderte ni nada, ya sé que no soy la persona con quien más quieres hablar en este momento, pero la cuestión es que… No has vuelto a pasar por el piso, y tienes un montón de cosas aquí y…

–Y quieres que me las lleve –le interrumpe Steve, cortante, un peso frío en la parte baja del vientre, y se cubre los ojos con una mano, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, porque no sabe qué había pensado…

–¡No! –responde Bucky en su oído–. No, no, no es eso, es… He pensado que a lo mejor necesitarías algo.

Steve se dejó las zapatillas buenas en el piso de Bucky, las que su madre le regaló por Navidad. Sus vaqueros favoritos y dos sudaderas, además de un par de camisetas, el cuaderno con todos los apuntes de historia, un par de libros de la escuela, y supone que varios cómics. Lleva toda la semana con las Converse negras, que tienen las suelas rotas, y ese día se ha puesto una sudadera del año pasado cuyas mangas apenas le cubren las muñecas. Le da igual. Preferiría suspender historia e ir vestido con ropa antigua para siempre antes que tener que volver a ese piso para llevarse sus cosas.

–Quédatelo todo tú, Buck. 

–Vega ya, Steve…

–Quédatelo –repite, con testarudez–. Haz lo que te parezca con lo que me dejé. Regala lo que se pueda aprovechar y tira lo que no si tú no lo quieres.

Bucky exhala con fuerza al otro lado de la línea –lleno de frustración, lo oye alto y claro– y hay unos segundos de silencio en los que Steve se resiste a ser él quien termine la llamada, por pura cabezonería.

–No tengo que estar aquí cuando vengas –ofrece Bucky al final, y es otra puñalada sobre el resto, otro golpe sobre carne amoratada, y Steve ríe, cruel y bajo.

–¿Ahora vas a ser hipócrita conmigo? A decirme que quieres mis cosas fuera de tu piso y que no vas ni a estar allí cuando vaya, y que lo haces por mí…

La voz se le rompe al final de la frase, y se arrepiente de las palabras enseguida pero no ve la forma de retroceder, no ve la forma de mirar atrás; lleva días tirando hacia delante por pura fuerza de voluntad, como cuando tu cuerpo no puede más pero sabes que tienes que terminar una carrera y sigues y sigues hasta que hay una cierta desconexión entre el dolor y el agotamiento y tú mismo, hasta que crees que _nunca_ vas a terminar, y hay unos segundos, minutos, que contienen una pequeño infinito en sí mismos porque cuando terminan no eres el mismo que cuando empezaste. 

Steve lleva días sin un pensamiento coherente y en ese instante solo tiene rabia para quemar. 

–No fui yo, quien… –aprieta los ojos, y no puede permitirse ir por ese camino, no puede verse a él mismo descarrilar de esa forma–. Lo siento. Lo siento.

–No, Steve… No tienes nada que… Yo lo siento –está diciendo Bucky, y Steve se oye reír otra vez, agotado, rendido, ese momento en que los brazos tiemblan y entierras la cabeza entre ellos y no puedes ni pensar, el cuerpo no registra el alivio de haberse detenido–. Eh, mira, te lo he dicho, sé que ahora mismo no soy tu persona favorita, pero no seas idiota; sé que los vaqueros que te dejaste son los que más te gustan y sé que nunca vas a pedir los apuntes de historia a otra persona porque nadie los toma como a ti te gustan, con todas tus notitas a pie de página y tus _ampliaciones_ , las referencias que después vas y buscas…

Es un tema por el que Bucky siempre le chinchó. Con un poco de malicia, desde que supo que Steve está – _estaba_ , ya no, ya no queda nada– colgado de Peggy Carter, con algo que era casi celos, una cierta expresión herida en los ojos.

– _Tú_ eres idiota –replica Steve–. Y sí quiero hablar contigo, Buck. 

No sabe si de verdad quería admitir eso. Pero ya no importa. No ha podido pasar cinco minutos enfadado con Bucky desde que le conoce, no sabe por qué tendría que ser distinto ahora.

Bucky resopla, exasperado, y suena casi como siempre, cuando responde:

–Entonces los dos somos idiotas.

Steve se sorprende sonriendo de verdad.

–Sí, supongo que sí. Eh, Buck. ¿Estás en casa?

–Sí. Le han dado el alta a Dum Dum hoy, y… Sí. Estoy en el piso.

–¿Cómo está? –pregunta Steve, y la voz de Bucky es algo más cálida cuando vuelve a hablar.

–Cabreado porque le han prohibido terminantemente volver a trabajar en meses. Y porque ese hombre tiene un problema con lo de delegar… Hemos firmado un nuevo contrato, hoy. Parecía que le estuviera robando a su bebé.

–Me alegro, Buck –dice Steve, y lo dice de corazón—. Y sabes que Dugan no podría estar más orgulloso de ti, ¿no? No ha parado de hablarle de lo bien que estás llevando el taller tú solo a mi madre…

–Sí, de eso quería hablarte –replica Bucky, con una risa incómoda, en un intento evidente por cambiar de tema–. ¿Qué pasa entre Sarah y Dum Dum?

–No sé de qué me hablas –miente Steve–. Eh, Buck. ¿Puedo pasar un momento ahora?

–Sí, claro. Iba a… Bueno, tengo un par de encargos que hacer, y… El taller, tengo trabajo que…

–No, quiero decir –le interrumpe Steve, y hace acopio de valor–. Venir a verte. No va a ser mucho rato.

–De acuerdo –termina por acceder Bucky, después de unos segundos de silencio agónicos–. De acuerdo, sí. No voy a moverme de aquí.

Steve asiente aunque está solo en el coche, y no piensa en si es una mala idea porque lo único que quiere es ver a Bucky _ya_.

–Bien. Voy para allá pues.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero de todo, espero que tod@s hayais tenido un buen cambio de año y que el 2018 se os presente bien :) 
> 
> Y segundo, aquí seguimos, con otro capítulo de esta historia que lentamente se va a acercando a su final. La verdad es que éste viene muy, muy cargado emocionalmente; ha sido difícil de escribir, y he revisado muchísimos algunas escenas, pero al final creo que he conseguido darle la forma que quería, espero que os guste.
> 
> La verdad es que va a haber algunos temas un poco pesados, y si preferís no tener ninguna clase de spoiler podéis saltaros el siguiente párrafo, que pongo entre [], pero por si queréis estar un poquito más preparad@s para lo que vais a leer, procuro daros una idea sin decir nada que sea relevante para la trama del capítulo:
> 
> [-Mención de asalto sexual, que un personaje sufrió cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, aunque se niega a reconocerlo como tal y le quita importancia.
> 
> -Steve continúa teniendo problemas para controlar su ansiedad y sufre otro ataque. Después tiene sentimientos de culpabilidad e inferioridad al respecto, y lejos de intentar ser amable con él mismo por lo que le ha ocurrido, lo interpreta como una debilidad y tiene pensamientos crueles contra él mismo que difícilmente tendría contra otra persona. La verdad es que aún no es capaz de entender muy bien lo que le está pasando y le queda mucho camino por recorrer.] 
> 
>  
> 
> Y bien, deciros que mi propio camino con esta historia no siempre es fácil pero que agradezco que estéis aquí, leyendo, y que TODOS vuestos comentarios, largos y breves, siempre consiguen alegrarme :)

Steve para en la pastelería de la esquina de camino, compra una bolsa con dos croissants y dos bollos de canela, porque está hambriento y porque parece demasiado extraño, llegar con las manos vacías, sin absolutamente ninguna excusa para estar allí –aunque Bucky se la ha proporcionado desde el principio, si quiere verlo desde ese punto de vista y dejar de sentirse herido porque Bucky quiera eliminar todas las huellas de que Steve estuvo en su vida. Aunque aún no está en el punto de ser tan generoso.

Sigue teniendo las llaves del piso en el llavero, pero parecería demasiado extraño, entrar sin invitación como si tuviera el derecho, como si ese espacio aún fuera un poco suyo, así que le envía un mensaje a Bucky cuando está ante el portal, “Abre”.

El zumbido de la puerta al abrirse suena en cuestión de segundos, y cuando Steve llega al último rellano de las escaleras, la puerta del piso ya está entreabierta. Una rendija de luz cálida se cuela hacia los pies de Steve, y en el interior le recibe un ambiente acogedor, creado por la lamparilla que Bucky puso sobre el palé que utilizaban como mesilla de café –que él aún utiliza. Las ventanas dan al este, y por la tarde el piso empieza a oscurecerse.

Bucky está de pie ante el fregadero, enjuagándose las manos con un trapo de cocina. Lleva sus vaqueros claros, rotos por las rodillas, y una camiseta negra que se ha salpicado de agua mientras lavaba platos y tazas. Va descalzo, solo con calcetines, y lleva el pelo suelto, y Steve no sabe qué esperaba, si creía que habría cambiado en la semana que hace que no se ven, pero es el mismo de siempre, alto y guapo, ojos claros un poco inescrutables. Son sus labios, que siempre hablan por él, los que le delatan cuando los aprieta con algo que puede ser incomodidad o remordimiento, Steve no está seguro.

–Has venido –dice, sonriendo, casi como si hubiera esperado que Steve cambiara de idea.

–Te lo he dicho, ¿no? –replica, y alza el paquete de pastas entre ellos casi como si fuera un escudo–. He traído unas pastas.

Bucky ríe por la nariz, y asiente.

–Vale, vale, voy a poner café a hacer. 

Es un momento incómodo por lo doméstico que llega a ser, Bucky haciendo café, Steve sentándose en el sofá. Tienen la tarde libre los dos. Podrían estar a punto de merendar y ponerse a ver una peli mientras Steve dibuja y Bucky dormita, o hace los deberes de mates que Tony le pone en un cuaderno, o lee la novela a la que se haya enganchado en el momento. Podrían estar a punto de hacerlo allí mismo, en el sofá donde aún está la manta de cuadros que Sarah les dio. 

Y ahora Bucky le prepara café y Steve trae pastas consigo y ni uno ni otro parecen saber qué decirse así que el silencio crece y crece, tomando cada vez más espacio.

–Varias personas me han preguntado por ti en la escuela esta semana –dice Steve, solo para llenar ese vacío que quiere engullirle–. Deberías venir un día con el grupo, si tienes algo de tiempo.

Bucky se recuesta en la encimera de la cocina mientras el café se calienta en el fogón, se encoge de hombros.

–No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo con tus amigos. 

–También son los tuyos –replica Steve, implacable–. Y si me siento incómodo o no es mi problema. ¿O la idea era que no volviéramos a vernos nunca más?

–No lo sé –admite Bucky con un suspiro, y el sonido del café borboteando les salva. 

Bucky aparta la cafetera del fuego, lo sirve en dos tazas desaparejadas que lleva hasta el sofá, y por supuesto le da la azul a Steve, porque sabe que es su preferida, se queda la que venía de promoción con una caja de Oreos para él.

Steve toma el café sin decir nada, y aunque es él quien ha traído las pastas, Bucky coge la bolsa de la mesilla y la abre, la arrastra en su dirección.

–Come –dice, una orden–. Acabas de entrenar, lo necesitas.

Steve quiere negarse solo por principio, pero sabe que va a estar mal humorado hasta que tenga carbohidratos y azúcar en el cuerpo, así que coge un croissant y le da un mordisco, enfadado.

–Eres la única persona que conozco capaz de comerse un croissant de una manera tan pasivo–agresiva –dice Bucky, media sonrisa familiar en los labios, y Steve gruñe un poco, habla con la boca llena porque, por qué no:

–Cállate y coge un bollo de canela, están calientes –dice con contundencia, y Bucky baja la cabeza, mordiéndose la sonrisa, y obedece.

Comen como si estuvieran peleando, sin mirarse, y Steve toma sorbos de su café aunque está prácticamente hirviendo. 

Steve lanza una mirada de reojo a Bucky, que ha subido las piernas al sofá y las ha cruzado y le está mirando abiertamente, el bollo de canela a medio comer en el regazo.

–¿Qué? –pregunta, aún a la defensiva.

–Nada.

Bucky, sacude la cabeza, ojos claros desviándose de él, y Steve los echa de menos enseguida.

Sus dibujos siguen en las paredes. Bucky solo lleva los antebrazos al descubierto, camiseta arremangada hasta los codos, y puede que sea lo mejor, porque Steve no quiere ver el tatuaje, no quiere ver esa marca de cuando el rotulador resbaló, no quiere ver todo lo que creyó que significaba. Buck nunca le prometió nada. Y él sigue allí, sentado, echando humo y preguntándose si aún podría seducirle, si Buck dejaría que le tocara, una última vez –si le dejaría follarle, tenerle, _suyo_ , allí mismo. 

Bucky se pasa la lengua por los labios, y Steve se da cuenta de que lleva rato observándolos y Bucky le ha pillado, por la forma en que le mira, un poco aprensivo.

–Lo siento –se disculpa Steve de inmediato, hundiendo el rostro en su taza de café, carraspeando, preguntándose qué hace allí. Da un trago de café, y deja la taza y se levanta–. Voy a recoger mis cosas y a marcharme…

La mano de Bucky es suave, cuando le envuelve la muñeca, sus dedos un poco sueltos, pero la sorpresa, lo inesperado del gesto, es suficiente para detenerle, para hacerle mirar por encima del hombro.

–Eh, no, yo lo siento, no… –Bucky sacude la cabeza–. Vaya mierda, Steve, joder. Siéntate y termina de comer, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos poner la tele.

Steve sabe que, a esas alturas, lo más sensato sería salir de allí cagando leches antes de que terminen por estropearlo todo aún más, antes de que termine por intentar algo con Bucky, o por decirle algo de lo que realmente se arrepienta, o por descubrir que en siete días han tenido tiempo de convertirse en perfectos desconocidos que no pueden ni comer juntos.

Steve vuelve a sentarse, poco a poco, y Bucky le suelta, sin rozarle, sin ningún tipo de caricia, y enciende la tele y encuentran un capítulo que los dos han visto de los Simpson y no se molesta en cambiar de canal.

Los dos miran la pantalla un rato, y Steve no ve nada de lo que está pasando. No tiene ni idea de qué hace allí. 

–Tony trajo el motor al taller –termina por decir Bucky, tirando de los hilos sueltos de la rodilla de sus vaqueros, uñas mordidas de bordes negros intentando atraparlos para arrancarlos.

–¿Sí? –pregunta Steve, subiendo la rodilla al sofá para tumbarse hacia él, y Bucky sonríe, asiente, mechones de pelo cayéndole sobre el rostro. Steve no cree que se hubiera fijado antes en cuánto le ha crecido ya.

–Sip. Creo que en cosa de un par de días vamos a tenerlo puesto…

–Vaya –dice Steve, contagiándose de la sonrisa de Bucky–. Vas a tener un coche de verdad.

–Un Ford Mustang. Qué te parece.

–Me gustaría verlo –responde Steve, y la sonrisa de Bucky se ensancha, hay una chispa en sus ojos.

–Claro que sí. Voy a darte una vuelta en mi chica en cuanto esté lista.

Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

–Eso suena raro –dice, y sabe que Bucky sigue burlándose de él y es un alivio, es como si todo volviera estar en su sitio solo con eso–. ¿No puedo conducir?

–Ni en sueños –replica Bucky–. No quiero ni pensar en la carnicería que le harías a mi cambio manual…

–Eh, puede que no haya llevado nunca uno, pero aprendo rápido…

–Steve, tienes muchos talentos –replica Bucky, recogiéndose el pelo entre las manos hacia arriba, uno de sus gestos inconscientes de cuando está concentrado en otra cosa–, pero créeme, la afinidad con las máquinas no es una de ellas, he estado muchas horas contigo dentro de ese pobre Ford Fiesta…

–¿Se puede saber qué tienes en contra de cómo conduzco? –pregunta Steve, simulando ofenderse solo medio en broma, porque su orgullo como conductor le importa mucho menos en ese momento que la forma en que por fin se está disipando la tensión entre los dos y todo vuelve a parecer casi normal.

–Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno –replica Bucky, buscándose una goma elástica en las muñecas, y después alzando las caderas para rebuscar en un bolsillo con la mano derecha mientras sigue sujetándose el pelo con la izquierda. 

Steve intenta no prestar atención a ese gesto casual, las caderas estrechas de Bucky y las ganas que tiene de ponerles las manos encima, y mira cómo se hace un moño con una goma de color rosa fluorescente que probablemente le ha robado a Natasha; puede que sea porque ha pensado en ella, o puede que sea porque el cuello de la camiseta de Bucky ha caído a un lado, revelando el cordel negro del colgante, y ese detalle enciende una chispa de esperanza dentro de Steve, le hace preguntarse si cabe la más mínima posibilidad de que Bucky se arrepienta, de que tomara una decisión precipitada. La cuestión es que las palabras le salen de los labios antes de que se pregunte si debería pronunciarlas:

–Natasha me dijo que te vio, este fin de semana. Que estabas… que no estabas muy bien.

Sabe que ha cometido un error cuando Bucky alza los ojos hacia él como si acabara de pillarle en el acto de perpetrar un crimen imperdonable, un cierto pánico en ellos. El momento pasa, fugaz, y Bucky deja caer la mirada y las manos, hombros encorvándose.

–Ah –dice, y suena tan frío, tan lleno de decepción, que Steve quiere disculparse sin ni saber qué ha hecho–. Podrías haber empezado por ahí, pero quiero que sepas que no te debo explicaciones, que no voy a dártelas.

–¿Por salir de fiesta y emborracharte? No veo por qué tendrías que explicarme nada.

Bucky resopla, y cuando vuelve a mirarle lo hace con dureza.

–¿Y por alguna otra cosa? 

–Buck, ¿se puede saber de qué estamos hablando? –termina por preguntar Steve, brusco, y Bucky parece un poco inseguro por primera vez, frunce el ceño.

–¿Qué te contó Natasha…?

–Que habías bebido mucho. Que te trajo aquí. 

–O sea, que no lo sabes de verdad –dice Bucky, y cierra los ojos, mueve la cabeza–. Qué más da. No es que quiera escondértelo. Brock también estaba allí. Nos encontramos en la discoteca y me lie con él. Natasha se cruzó con nosotros de camino al aparcamiento, y yo estaba un poco ido a esas alturas, y… Bueno, no tengo muy claro cómo fue todo, pero él se estaba poniendo capullo y Natasha me lo sacó de encima. En plan que le dejó en el suelo de una patada. Impresionante.

Steve ve rojo. Steve cierra el puño, se clava las uñas en la palma, con fuerza, intentando hacerse tanto daño como puede porque necesita canalizar la furia súbita y candente que siente de golpe en cualquier cosa que no sea en sus palabras, porque no puede dejar que Bucky crea que está cabreado con él, y sabe que es lo que está pensando, lo que está esperando, desde que Steve ha mencionado a Natasha… _explicaciones_ … Lo único que Steve quiere es protegerle, en ese momento, de una manera animal.

–¿Brock se estaba aprovechando de ti?

Bucky pone una mueca, alza la vista como si le hubiera pinchado.

–¡No! Me empecé a enrollar con él por decisión propia, ¿de acuerdo? Yo quería enrollarme con él, no intentes justificarlo. Es solo que se me había ido la mano con la bebida durante toda la noche y no habría estado en situación de parar nada, en un momento dado, pero él no… 

–Buck, hay cosas que no recuerdas de esa noche, ¿no? –dice Steve, intentando sonar calmado, contenido, aunque no está seguro de estarlo consiguiendo.

Bucky esconde el rostro entre las manos.

–Podrías… Por una vez en tu vida, una puta vez en tu vida, ¿podrías no enfadarte y no gritar y no ponerte en plan superhéroe? Fui idiota y perdí el control, y puede que cuando Natasha nos encontró yo no estuviera en situación de consentir demasiadas cosas, pero no importa, porque Natasha nos encontró. Y, créeme, hizo que Brock se arrepintiera. ¿Qué más quieres?

 _Matarle_. La respuesta es inmediata y visceral, pero consigue no articularla, aunque dentro de él suena a promesa. Va a matar a Brock Rumlow. 

–No es tu culpa, Buck –consigue decir Steve, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol–. No fuiste idiota por beber, tendrías que poder hacerlo sin miedo a que nadie se aproveche.

–Puedes… Steve, si no vas a decir nada que no suene a panfleto, prefiero que te calles.

Bucky sigue con el rostro enterrado en las manos, todos los músculos de la espalda tensos. 

Steve espera que le rechace, que intente deshacerse de él, cuando le pone una mano en el hombro con suavidad –no hacerle sentir atrapado, se repite, darle siempre una vía de escapatoria. Pero Bucky no se mueve. Toma aire y vuelve a soltarlo con un temblor.

Steve aplana la mano, la mueve hasta la nuca de Bucky, un gesto que sigue siendo instintivo, porque sabe que allí es donde se le acumula toda la tensión, sabe exactamente cómo tiene que presionar para que Bucky se funda, sabe que le gusta cuando aprieta un poco justo en la base del cráneo, donde empieza a crecerle el pelo. 

Bucky suspira y encorva la espalda adelante, apoyando la frente en los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas, huesos de la columna vertebral marcándose bajo el algodón de la camiseta. Ha perdido peso, en esa semana, el poco que había ganado desde que entró a vivir en el piso y pasó a comer desayuno y cena regularmente cada día de la semana. 

Steve le frota la curva del hombro con el pulgar, un poco por debajo del cuello de la camiseta, un gesto que no tiene mucho de casual, demasiado cargado de afecto.

–¿Fue por mí? –pregunta, con un hilo de voz, y un temblor recorre la espalda de Bucky –una risa, seca y sarcástica.

–Eso… _eso_ es aún peor, eso es un golpe bajo… Vienes aquí y no sé qué esperas que pase, no sé qué quieres que te diga… 

Niega con la cabeza, y cuando se incorpora Steve deja caer la mano, la aparta. El breve momento en que Bucky ha bajado las murallas ha pasado, y Steve ha ido demasiado fuerte, como siempre, atacando allí donde ve una rendija, porque siempre tiene que llevar las cosas hasta el final, porque no podía conformarse con que Buck le permitiera tocarle.

–…¿Qué quieres oír, Steve? –pregunta Bucky, voz baja y furiosa, sujetándole la mirada, ojos claros acerados– ¿Que llevaba dos noches sin poder volver aquí porque tú no ibas a estar? ¿Que estuve bebiendo durante todo mi turno en el bar y que cuando terminé seguía sin poder volver a casa? ¿Que si no me hubiera enrollado con Brock habría sido cualquier otro tío porque quería olvidarme de ti aunque fuera por unas horas? ¿Es eso, lo que quieres oír? ¿Te hace sentir mejor? Pues ahí lo tienes, estoy hecho una mierda, no puedo dormir y no puedo comer…

Steve está moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, un nudo en la garganta contra el que no sirve intentar tragar en seco.

–No, Buck.

–Ahora ya lo sabes –sigue él, implacable–. Era lo que querías, ¿no? Pues coge tus cosas de una puta vez y lárgate de aquí.

Steve… tampoco no sabe qué esperaba, yendo al piso de Bucky. Intentar que volviera a estar en su vida, empezar otro tipo de relación, aunque no fuera la que tenían antes.  
Demostrarse que podían seguir siendo amigos. Tendría que haberlo imaginado, que no iba a ser capaz de mantener la distancia.

Recoge su bandolera del gancho donde la ha colgado al llegar, con una cierta sensación de irrealidad, cuerpo pesado y pecho comprimido, respiración trabajosa, y _no, no, no, ahora no_ , se dice, rebuscando de inmediato en el interior de la bolsa hasta que da con la forma familiar y reconfortante del inhalador. Solo tiene que llegar hasta la calle, unos pasos y lo tiene.

No han cerrado la puerta con llave, gracias a Dios, solo tiene que girar el pomo y abrirla, cada pequeño gesto un esfuerzo monumental. Cierra la puerta tras él con muchísima suavidad, intentando compensar lo torpe que se siente, lo entumecido que tiene el cuerpo, y baja las escaleras de un revuelo, todo un poco borroso, sofocante, hasta que está en la calle, donde el aire es fresco y puede tomar bocanadas enormes, llenarse los pulmones como si acabara de emerger de debajo del agua. 

Empieza a caminar en dirección al coche, parpadeando rápido, un paso tras otro, la sola idea de llegar a ese refugio mínimo como meta, y al principio el tirón en su brazo es solo un obstáculo que se interpone en su trayectoria, algo que sacarse de encima, que intenta sacudirse, solo que la presión aumenta, no cede, y le cuesta unos segundos, reparar en la voz a su espalda:

–Steve, Steve, joder, para un segundo…

Bucky suena alarmado, está intentando tirar de él hacia atrás, y era lo que no quería, Steve no quiere volver a mirarle a la cara porque no quiere volver a ver el odio allí y, sobretodo, porque no _puede_ ver la compasión cuando se dé cuenta de que le está volviendo a ocurrir, por ningún motivo, otra vez.

–No –dice, sin ni luchar para liberarse, solo tirando adelante, y Bucky es fuerte, hecho de músculos largos y líneas esbeltas, pero él tiene más fuerza bruta, tiene un fuego quemándole dentro que le permite ir más allá de sus propias posibilidades físicas, y sigue andando, confiando en que en algún momento Bucky terminará por rendirse.

Lo cual es idiota, porque si alguien puede ganarle en pura cabezonería, ese es Bucky Barnes.

–Steve, haz el favor de escucharme –dice, y de alguna forma ha conseguido plantarse ante él, tiene las manos sobre su pecho, y Steve tendría que hacerle daño para apartarle, chocar con él o echarle a un lado, así que se detiene, mirándose a sus propios pies.

–Déjame, Buck, tengo que… –la garganta se le está cerrando, y las manos de Bucky siguen sobre su pecho, plantadas allí, moviéndose, arriba y abajo, con cada una de las bocanadas superficiales de aire que Steve está tomando–. Necesito… 

Steve sigue apretando con fuerza el inhalador, y Bucky se está apartando de él como si acabara de apuntarle con una pistola, manos en alto a los lados.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, mierda, _mierda_ , lo siento, de acuerdo…

De pronto el par de calles que le separan del coche parecen una distancia inalcanzable, y Steve se deja caer en la acera, en el pequeño refugio que forman dos coches aparcados, y saca el inhalador de la bolsa con manos temblorosas y se lo acerca a los labios y por fin, por fin el sabor refrescante le ayuda a respirar mejor. No se está ahogando. No va a ahogarse. Se lo repite unas cuantas veces, porque se supone que al final tiene que terminar por creérselo.

Esconde la cabeza entre las rodillas, aprieta los ojos, y hay algo que está mal, algo que está muy muy muy mal y no sabe cómo arreglarlo, apenas sabe qué es, se le escapa, se le escapa…

–Steve, respira, ¿de acuerdo? Una cosa y después la otra, tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿te acuerdas? Primero respira, solo tienes que hacer eso…

Cuando consigue enfocar la vista, se da cuenta de que Bucky está en cuclillas ante él, sin llegar a tocarle. 

–Steve… 

Bucky alza la mano entre ellos, ante el pecho de Steve, como si vacilara.

–¿Puedo tocarte?

–No –dice Steve, porque no quiere eso, si Bucky va a tocarle no va a ser porque le da pena verle tirado en medio de la calle luchando para coger las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse y marcharse por su propio pie. 

–Steve… mírame, mírame, cariño. 

Es un susurro. Es una caricia, es un bálsamo, y Steve no lo quiere, no lo quiere, pero su mirada se va arriba por voluntad propia, y en los ojos de Bucky hay algo de preocupación pero sobretodo hay una exasperación familiar, puede que la mayor expresión de afecto que le ha dedicado en toda su historia.

–Steve… estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Te juro que voy a marcharme en un momento si quieres estar solo, pero antes voy a llamar a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?

–No –replica Steve, sorbiendo mocos por la nariz, y sabe que es uno de sus peores momentos pero ni le importa–. Solo… un minuto.

Un minuto y va a estar bien, va a dejar de aspirar aire a trompicones, va a dejar de tener la impresión de estarse precipitando al vacío.

–Todos los minutos que quieras –responde Bucky–. Estoy aquí, solo tienes que respirar y te aseguro que esto va a pasar, vas a poder tirarme el croissant a la cabeza si quieres y vas a poder gritarme, ¿de acuerdo? Respira, solo eso, un dos tres, dentro, un, dos, tres, cuatro, fuera…

–No hagas eso –masculla Steve. Está sudando y las manos le tiemblan, y su intención es empujar a Bucky cuando mueve la mano entre los dos pero lo que termina por hacer es agarrarse al pecho de su camiseta, cerrar el puño allí como si fuera un salvavidas–. No te atrevas a tenerme pena. Puedo aguantar que me odies, pero no voy a dejar que... esto no, no quiero tu pena…

Escupe las palabras como puede, y apenas es consciente de que sigue tirando de la camiseta de Bucky hasta que él le envuelve la mano con la suya, cálida y real y un consuelo que no debería querer pero que sigue anhelando, a pesar de todo, que aún no sabe cómo rechazar.

–¿No has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho? –susurra Bucky, fiero–. Esto no es pena, y no te odio… Steve, joder, no te odio, te quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Joder, te quiero, te quiero, claro que te quiero...

Steve tiene los ojos apretados, y no puede rendirse a las palabras de Bucky, pero puede dejar que le desenganche los dedos de la camiseta, que se los aplane sobre su propio pecho, rodeándole la mano con las suyas sin apretar, sin atraparle, porque así es como han llegado a cambiar las tornas.

–Así, ¿vale? Así –le está diciendo Bucky, porque fue lo que más ayudó, la otra vez, en el piso; sentir el pulso regular de Bucky bajo su mano, seguir el ritmo de su respiración, imitarlo–. Ya lo tienes, tenemos el inhalador si vuelves a necesitarlo, tenemos el piso si no quieres estar fuera; dímelo, lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Puede, _puede_ que no sea pena, pero Steve está lo suficiente lúcido para ver que Bucky está asustado. A él, el sudor frío se le pega a la piel, y cada vez que oye pasos cercanos siente otra punzada en el pecho.

–Vayamos dentro –dice, sin abrir los ojos, sin apartar la mano del pecho de Bucky–. Solo las escaleras. 

Lo único tiene que hacer es dejarse llevar, rodillas temblorosas, hasta que Bucky le tiene sentado al pie de la escalera, donde quedan resguardados de la calle, de los sonidos del tráfico y de las miradas curiosas. Allí, Steve puede esconder el rostro entre los brazos y concentrarse en respirar, el inhalador bien sujeto en la mano derecha, una garantía de que puede volver a utilizarlo. El corazón sigue latiéndole como el de un ratón asustado y está temblando entero, y esa vez lo sabe, que no es un ataque de asma, que algo le pasa pero que no es cosa de sus pulmones.

–Vaya mierda de momento para admitirlo –dice, al cabo de lo que parece una eternidad, ronco, cuando ha conseguido tranquilizar su respiración. 

Bucky tiene la mano en su espalda, está trazando círculos entre sus escápulas, y a su pesar, Steve se deja llevar por lo reconfortante del contacto, por cómo cada pasada le ayuda más y más a descender de ese estado de tensión aguda en el que todo su cuerpo había entrado.

–No quería admitirlo en _ningún_ momento –responde Bucky, y ya no suena enfadado como antes, solo un poco triste.

–Sí, eso ya me había quedado claro –replica Steve, cáustico.

–Steve…

Lo que fuera que Bucky iba a decir queda interrumpido por una voz en lo alto del rellano.

–Steve. Bucky. ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo en las escaleras?

Los dos alzan la cabeza al mismo tiempo, como si acabaran de pillarlos con las manos en la masa.

–Eh… Hola, Sarah –dice Bucky, incómodo, y Steve se pregunta si es demasiado tarde para guardar el inhalador que sigue teniendo sujeto entre las rodillas, porque su madre les mira desde arriba, brazos en jarras y una expresión que conoce bien, y que le dice que los dos acaban de meterse en problemas. Serios.

***

–¿ _Solo_ la segunda vez? ¿Y puede saberse a qué estabas esperando a decirme que han vuelto los ataques de asma? ¿A la quinta? ¿La décima? ¿A que tuviera que ir a buscarte al hospital?

Están teniendo justo esa discusión en la cocina de Timothy Dugan, y su madre está intentando susurrar pero lo que está haciendo es proyectar la voz de tal forma que deben de oírla en el resto de los pisos. La tele del comedor ha subido de volumen desde que están allí, pero ella no se da por aludida, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y punta del zapato repicando contra las baldosas del suelo, erguida ante Steve con todo su metro cincuenta.

–No ha sido un ataque de asma –murmura Steve, negándose a bajar la mirada, aunque tiene punzadas en las sienes y la cabeza pesada, el cuerpo tan agotado que está apoyado en la encimera de la cocina porque apenas se tiene en pie, el vaso de agua que acaba de beberse aún sujeto en la mano. 

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y se puede saber qué…? Steve, _nunca_ he puesto ninguna pega a que Bucky entrara por casa oliendo a cenicero porque confiaba en que fueras responsable, pero si has estado fumando…

–Mamá –le interrumpe él, con una cierta contundencia, y ella aprieta los labios hasta que prácticamente desaparecen, camuflados en su piel clara y pecosa, esperando explicaciones.

Steve suspira, se pasa las manos por el rostro, aunque no puede quitarse el espesor de encima, apenas puede pensar.

–No han sido ataques de asma –repite, tomando aire, y bien, si va a admitirlo, supone que es mejor que sea su madre y no ninguna otra persona–. No estoy seguro, pero he estado buscando por internet, y… Creo que han sido ataques de ansiedad. O de pánico. No soy muy capaz de diferenciarlo.

Cuando vuelve a alzar los ojos, su madre tiene el ceño fruncido, y su expresión no se ha suavizado, pero saca una de las sillas de debajo de la mesa de la cocina, la arrastra hacia él.

–Siéntate –ordena, y ella coge otra para ponerse ante él. 

_Bien_ , piensa Steve con sarcasmo. Una conversación larga y seria sobre el tema cuando apenas puede pensar, con la neblina que le enturbia la cabeza; justo lo que necesitaba.

–¿Esto es por la ruptura con Bucky?

Steve resopla con fuerza, cruzándose de brazos. Siempre ha apreciado el carácter práctico de su madre, con el que tiene afinidad, pero en ese momento, si de verdad cree que va a encontrar el centro del problema tan fácilmente para poder atacarlo de raíz, le espera una sorpresa bastante desagradable: ni él sabe cuál es el problema.

–No –dice, sin vacilar–. Nada de esto es culpa de Bucky.

–¿No? ¿Y por qué os hemos oído bajar las escaleras como si os persiguierais? Algo os ha pasado…

–Mamá, si vas a obligarme a hacer esto ahora, por lo mínimo escúchame –dice él, y hay unos segundos en que está seguro de que su madre no va a permitirle hablarle de esa forma y salirse con la suya, que va a tenerle castigado hasta el fin de los tiempos aunque no le haya impuesto ningún tipo de medida disciplinar desde que tenía unos diez años, pero su madre su cruza de brazos también, su rostro adquiere un tono pétreo.

–Bien –dice, escueta, y Steve vuelve a exhalar, se frota el rostro con las manos, porque no es fácil, _nada_ es fácil, en ese momento.

–La primera vez fue después de recibir la carta de la universidad. Estaba con Bucky, y él me ayudó a pasarlo. Y sí, hoy estábamos discutiendo, pero sigue sin ser su culpa, solo ha visto lo que me estaba pasando y ha hecho todo lo que ha podido.

Puede que Bucky haya tenido algo que ver esa vez, si va a ser sincero, pero no le ha dejado solo. Es lo único que necesitaba de él, en realidad, lo único que podía pedir, y se lo ha dado sin dudar; le ha acompañado, le ha prometido que no iba a marcharse si él no quería y ha seguido hablándole como siempre, como si todo fuera a estar bien en unos pocos minutos, de forma que Steve ha podido irlo creyendo poco a poco.

–Entonces… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lo que su madre sigue queriendo saber es _por qué_ , y Steve sigue sin poder darle esa respuesta.

–Es como si… –se pone la mano en el pecho, pero no puede explicarlo–. No lo sé. No hay explicación, no sé por qué me pasa. 

Se queda mirando sus propias manos, deseando no tener que hablar más. Quiere olvidarlo, no puede dar explicaciones, no en ese momento. 

Su madre le coge las manos, pasa los pulgares por dentro de sus palmas, y Steve los envuelve con los suyos. El tacto curtido, su fuerza, el peso de la alianza en la izquierda; son detalles familiares, le hacen sentirse algo mejor.

–Steve, sé que no estoy mucho en casa, pero puedes contármelo si hay algo que te está pasando… O… Si hay algo que crees que deberías hablar con alguien que no sea yo…

–No es eso –murmura Steve.

–De acuerdo –asiente su madre, y Steve cierra los ojos cuando le pone la mano en la mejilla–. ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

Steve se encoge de hombros. Parece demasiado esfuerzo. Salir hasta la calle, llegar al coche, entrar, volver a salir al llegar, caminar hasta su propia casa…

Además, no quiere estropearle la velada a su madre. 

–¿Y qué pasa con tus planes? –pregunta, esforzándose en esbozar una sonrisa.

Su madre le dedica una mirada que intenta ser fría.

–He traído caldo para Tim porque es su primera noche fuera del hospital. Puedo calentárselo y nos marchamos.

–Mamá –dice Steve, y esa vez, sonríe con más naturalidad, sin tener que pensarlo–. Sabes que no tienes por qué explicarme nada, ¿no?

–Ni lo estaba haciendo –replica ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me rindo. Pero quédate con Dugan, se le ve hecho polvo, y yo solo voy a dormir.

–Después de que hayas cenado. Hay suficiente sopa para todos.

Steve pone una mueca.

–No… No me siento muy bien. Por favor, mamá.

Su madre suspira, y sabe que ha conseguido ablandarla, cuando impone su última condición:

–De acuerdo, pero Bucky va a llevarte a casa. No vas a conducir ahora mismo.

Probablemente Steve debería negarse, pero sospecha que está llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, así que solo asiente. 

Dugan y Bucky están intensamente concentrados en la televisión cuando Steve y su madre vuelven al comedor. 

–Bucky –dice su madre, sin echarse atrás un milímetro en su aplomo, y Bucky se alza del sillón con una cierta tensión en los hombros, el recelo evidente en todo su lenguaje corporal–. ¿Podrías llevar a Steve a casa con el coche, por favor?

Steve vuelve a tener exactamente la misma impresión que tuvo fuera del hospital, una semana atrás, la de que Bucky se había hecho adulto sin avisar, mientras nadie se molestaba en mirar en su dirección; Bucky no se achata, no se avergüenza y no se apresura en acatar las órdenes de Sarah. Lo que hace es desviar los ojos hacia Steve, alzando las cejas, preguntándole a él.

Steve resopla, intentando disimular una risa –intentando disimular hasta qué punto le derrite por dentro esa versión implacable y segura de sí misma de Bucky–, y se encoge de hombros. _Qué más da_. Si aún pueden hacerlo peor, no se le ocurre cómo. Probablemente va a dormir todo el trayecto de todas maneras, y una vez Steve se baje del coche, Bucky no tiene que volver a pensar en él, deja de ser su responsabilidad. 

Además, hay una parte un poco rencorosa de él mismo que quiere hacerle hacer el trayecto a Bucky. Media hora de su tiempo no parece un precio demasiado grande a pagar para deshacerte de tu ex con ansiedad por separación, como un Golden Retriever. ¿No?

–Sube –dice Bucky, de la nada, lanzando la palabra al aire como si fuera una pelota, señalando el piso de arriba con la barbilla–. Duerme en la cama, quédate tanto como quieras. Yo tengo que madrugar de todas formas.

Si Bucky hubiera dicho algo como “lo necesitas”, o “se te nota que te estás quedando dormido de pie”, Steve se habría negado, habría discutido, habría sacado fuerzas de donde no le quedan para decir que está bien. Está a punto para coger las llaves del coche y ponerse a dormir en el asiento trasero si hace falta. Pero Bucky no lo ha dicho. Solo le ha ofrecido su cama, y ahora tanto él como su madre le están mirando fijamente, y Steve solo quiere dormir, le da igual qué tipo de enfrentamiento se está desarrollando en ese comedor mientras Dugan intenta desaparecer bajo la manta con expresión huraña.

–Vale –dice, y no suena a rendición, suena a reto.

–Vale –replica Bucky.

Milagro de milagros, su madre no pone ninguna objeción. Su madre le da un abrazo y le dice al oído, “no creas que no hablaremos de todo lo que ha pasado hoy,” y Steve comprende que debe de ser difícil para ella –cuando por fin creía que su hijo estaba sano, ahora que su cuerpo lo está–, pero no puede hacer nada mejor que devolverle el abrazo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Perdona que no me levante, chico, órdenes de la enfermera –se despide Dugan, desde la esquina del sofá donde está instalado, con las piernas en alto, y se le ve pálido, un poco demacrado–. Eh, vuelve un día en que los dos estemos en mejores condiciones.

–Claro –promete Steve, y deja que Bucky tire de su brazo.

No se da cuenta de que ha estado reteniendo el aire hasta que cierran la puerta del piso de Bucky tras ellos y Steve lo suelta todo, todo, vaciándose de lo que le ha pasado, de la última tensión que le ha mantenido en pie hasta entonces.

–Venga, a la cama –le apremia Bucky, y Steve se deja llevar y puede que él no lo piense conscientemente pero su cuerpo lo sabe. Que está en casa.

***

Steve despierta con la boca seca, cabeza pesada, desorientado en medio de la penumbra de la noche, interrumpida solo por las luces lejanas de las farolas que se cuelan por las rendijas de la persiana. 

Hay una respiración a su lado, pesada, familiar, que le ayuda a controlar la suya propia, desbocada por el sobresalto con el que ha emergido a la consciencia. 

_Bucky._

Bucky está durmiendo a su lado, rostro medio enterrado en la almohada, pelo caído sobre la frente. Está echado sobre el cobertor, tapado con una manta, aún vestido con la ropa del día anterior. Steve no se acuerda muy bien de haberse metido dentro de la cama, su memoria a partir de que llegaron al piso es algo difusa, pero está desnudo excepto por la ropa interior y la camiseta de manga corta. 

Se incorpora con gestos lentos, pesados, y la cabeza enseguida le ataca con punzadas, tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza hasta que el primer flash de dolor remite un poco. Va hasta el baño sin encender ninguna luz, deja la puerta entreabierta, y se sienta para vaciar la vejiga, que siente a punto de reventar. Después de lavarse las manos, se quita las lentillas y las deja en el borde del lavabo, se echa agua en los ojos, que siente como si tuviera llenos de arena. Termina por echarse agua fría en todo el rostro, pero no ayuda mucho a sacarse la sensación pegajosa que tiene en el cuerpo, ni mucho menos a deshacerse de la vergüenza y la culpabilidad que le pesan dentro, en el estómago, la parte baja del vientre. 

Si tuviera fuerzas, se daría una ducha, pero lo único que hace es tragar una de las aspirinas que guardan –que Bucky guarda– en el armario tras el espejo y hacerla bajar con agua del grifo.

Vuelve a sentarse en la tapa de la taza del wáter, cabeza entre las rodillas, intentando coger fuerzas. Debería marcharse a casa. Las llaves del coche están en su sudadera. Ya ha tomado demasiada de la compasión de Bucky, lo único que se prometió que no aceptaría de él, y allí está, dormitando en su baño con los pies desnudos sobre las baldosas frías, luchando contra él mismo, contra las ganas de arrebujarse contra él en la cama. 

Pero está demasiado cansado, lo suficiente para contemplar dormirse en el suelo del baño. Aún sería más humillante, cuando Bucky tropezara con él por la mañana.

Está temblando cuando vuelve a meterse entre las sábanas, aunque están en plena primavera y no hace frío, no de verdad. Bucky sigue durmiendo en su lado de la cama, justo como le ha dejado, y Steve le aparta el pelo de la frente con cuidado, le pasa los dedos por el principio de barba que le cubre la mejilla, antes de meter la mano bajo la manta. Cae dormido casi sin querer, sin ni darse cuenta.

Cuando Steve vuelve a abrir los ojos, tiene la impresión de que apenas han pasado segundos, pero la luz es grisácea y Bucky tiene los ojos abiertos y le está mirando.   
Según como le dé la luz, Bucky tiene las pupilas tan dilatadas que el azul de sus irises apenas es visible, que sus ojos parecen oscuros, justo como en ese momento. Steve se fija en los detalles de su rostro, recorriéndolo con la mirada; sus cejas altas, su nariz recta y perfecta, sus pómulos afilados, sus labios, un poco planos, sensuales, vivos y expresivos, que en ese momento se están curvando hacia los labios, delatando diversión.

Steve no está seguro de si alguna vez ha dado por sentado lo guapo que es Bucky, si ha dejado de maravillarle en algún momento, pero en ese momento le golpea con una fuerza inesperada, verlo allí, bajo la luz de la mañana, en un momento demasiado íntimo, demasiado parecido a _antes_.

–Eres muy guapo –dice, voz ronca y desastrosa, solo a nivel informativo, porque sabe que Bucky es consciente de tener atractivo sexual, pero no es a lo que Steve se refiere, en ese momento; se refiere a que sus facciones son perfectas, como las que verías en un anuncio de perfume, en una película de Hollywood.

Aparece una arruguita muy característica entre las cejas de Bucky.

–¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo? ¿Edad? Porque si estás delirando, después de la escenita de ayer, tu madre va a cortarme los huevos.

–Steven Grant Rogers, diecisiete años, cumplo dieciocho el cuatro de julio –replica Steve, y Bucky frunce el ceño.

–¿Me habías dicho alguna vez tu segundo nombre? 

–Buck… ¿qué hago aquí?

Bucky rueda sobre sí mismo para tumbarse sobre la espalda, esconde el rostro tras las palmas de las manos, con un gruñido que dice alto y claro que es demasiado temprano para tener esa conversación, cuando aún no se ha tomado el primer café del día.

–Directo a la yugular, ¿eh? –masculla contra sus manos.

–Ya me conoces –replica Steve, casi con resignación, y Bucky le echa una mala mirada por entre los dedos.

–¿No me estabas diciendo lo guapo que soy? Pues sigue con eso. 

Steve encoge el hombro sobre el que no está tumbado, el derecho, y se atreve a esbozar una sonrisa. La aspirina ha hecho efecto, y si bien no se siente del todo repuesto, como mínimo tiene la cabeza más clara. 

Hay atisbos de la vergüenza que sentía ayer por la noche aún enroscándose en sus entrañas que no le dejan del todo tranquilo, pero de momento, mientras Bucky siga comportándose más o menos con normalidad, sin parecer demasiado asqueado –ni demasiado cabreado, Steve puede ver con claridad que se le ha pasado, aunque esté mal humorado–, puede ignorar las chispas de ansiedad que quieren volver a crecer. No sabe si es lo mejor, pero es lo único que se le ocurre. 

–Puedo seguir echándote piropos si de verdad quieres… He sido muy vago, pero puedo ser mucho más exhaustivo…

–No sé si estás flirteando conmigo en el _peor_ momento de la historia o intentando cabrearme.

–Yo tampoco –admite Steve–. Probablemente un poco de las dos. Podría decantarme por una opción si tuviera más claro por qué estoy aquí…

Bucky sube las manos para enredarlas en su propio pelo y tirar arriba, dientes delanteros clavados en el labio, apretando tanto que se lo deja blanco.

–Sé que tu madre estaba preocupada por ti, pero me estaba tocando mucho los cojones que te atosigara justo cuando habías conseguido calmarte y necesitabas estar tranquilo –admite, a regañadientes, y mira a Steve de reojo, casi retándole a que se cabree con él por querer protegerle.

Steve siente su propia sonrisa ensancharse.

–De acuerdo. Es una buena razón. Pero no vamos a decírselo.

–Una decisión sensata, por una vez en la vida.

–Que no siente ningún precedente –replica Steve, permitiéndose ser un poco sarcástico y cortante él mismo, las únicas armas que les quedan en esa situación, cuando la conversación parece tan desnuda como si solo les quedaran los huesos de las palabras para hablar, ninguna capa bajo la que esconderse–. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? 

–Vivo aquí –le espeta Bucky, aún huraño y a la defensiva, y Steve avanza una mano entre los dos, reposa dos dedos en la curva interior de su brazo, abriéndose paso en el pliegue de carne entre su bíceps y su antebrazo. Podría no ser nada, en otro momento, pero en ese momento, en medio de los silencios forzados y de la distancia artificial, el gesto resulta _escandaloso_ , tan cargado de cosas, tan prohibido, que Steve podría excitarse solo con eso. 

Bucky vuelve a morderse el labio. No se aparta.

–Vives _aquí_ , ¿en la cama?

–Joder, Steve, dame algo de tregua –dice Bucky, ronco, y es lo más desarmador que ha salido de sus labios hasta entonces, algo que está a más de medio camino de ser una súplica.

–Necesito saber si esto es… un favor.

–No.

–Si debería marcharme ahora…

–Puedes dormir tantas horas como quieras.

Steve toma aire. Bucky sigue mirándole con expectación, ceño fruncido con preocupación, como si estuviera a punto de saltar de esa cama y estuviera esperando a que Steve le dé una razón para no hacerlo. Steve no retrocede:

–Lo que quiero decir es que tengo ganas de besarte, y ahora sería el momento perfecto para avisarme si lo único que voy a hacer es ponerme aún más en ridículo.

–Aún no te has puesto en ridículo. Me cabreé contigo, pero no tienes nada de lo que arrepentirte. Y lo que te dije, en la calle, no fue cosa del momento, no fue para hacerte sentir mejor. No quería decírtelo. Pero es verdad.

Sigue doliendo, que fuera de esa forma, pero es un alivio que por lo menos Bucky no lo niegue, bajo la luz de la mañana, no tener que simular que todo el desastre que fue ayer no ocurrió.

–Gracias. 

Bucky sacude la cabeza contra la almohada, tragando en seco, ojos fijos en el techo. 

–Sabes que no cambia nada, ¿no?

–Lo sé –asiente Steve, y se está moviendo, incorporándose sobre un codo para inclinarse sobre Bucky, que mira cada uno de sus movimientos con recelo pero no se aparta.  
Si pudiera, Steve pasaría una pierna por entre las suyas, pero las tiene atrapadas bajo la manta, ancladas bajo el peso de Bucky, que sigue encima, vestido con los vaqueros y la camiseta de ayer, arrugada de haber dormido toda la noche con ella.

Bucky le pone una mano sobre el pecho. Steve no está seguro de si es una invitación o le está frenando, pero sea como sea no quiere que deje de tocarle, lo anhela con toda la intensidad que ayer no se permitió sentir. 

–Steve, lo digo en serio… Nada de esto va a cambiar nada, yo no voy a cambiar de idea –dice Bucky, un susurro, ahora que están a escasos centímetros el uno del otro–. ¿Lo entiendes, eso?

Steve asiente. Una semana pensando que no le importaba tanto a Bucky como al revés, y a la hora de la verdad, cuando lo oyó, ese _te quiero_ , se dio cuenta de que es idiota porque ya lo sabía, porque nunca necesitó que se lo dijera en voz alta. Por supuesto, que no cambia nada. 

–Entiendo que no quieres seguir conmigo cuando me marche –dice–. Pero ahora estoy aquí. Si aún quieres. Esto. A mí.

Es una pregunta, es un ofrecimiento, es una provocación; no sabe qué, pero es algo, es algo que Bucky toma, cuando aparta la mano de su pecho para reposarla en su mejilla, para atraerle hacia sus labios suaves y cálidos. Es un gesto lleno de ternura, pero Steve se enciende por dentro, se queda anhelando más, cuando Bucky se aparta.

-De todas las malas ideas que has tenido, Steve, estoy bastante seguro de que ésta es la peor.

-¿Es un no?

La verdad es que no lo está esperando, cuando Bucky frunce los labios y asiente. 

A Steve nunca se le ha dado mal perder. En ese momento, no sabe qué se le ha pasado por la cabeza, despertándose y lanzándose sobre Bucky, desesperado por tenerle de cualquier manera. El rechazo escuece sobre el resto de malas emociones que se le acumulan del día anterior, y sí, ya ha hecho el ridículo lo suficiente.

Steve se incorpora, se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-No puedo follar contigo y actuar como si no fuera nada. 

La voz de Bucky es suave, a su espalda. Steve se inclina adelante para recoger los pantalones arrugados de ayer del suelo, ignora el movimiento tras él, el cambio en la inclinación del colchón, hasta que siente el calor del cuerpo de Bucky tras él, su mano sobre el hombro.

-Esta semana… Lo has visto tú mismo, el daño que podemos hacernos –sigue Bucky, y es aún peor, que intente amortiguarle el golpe, que tenga que volver a dejarle por segunda vez y además lo intente hacer con delicadeza.

-Y follar conmigo es donde trazas la línea –dice Steve, mordaz, y se arrepiente al momento. 

Bucky ríe, un sonido seco, ausente de humor.

-Quién iba a decirlo, ¿eh?

Steve podría hacer mil comentarios hirientes más, palabras afiladas por el dolor, pero se los traga todos, envenenados, se los queda para él. 

-Date una ducha. Déjame hacer desayuno –ofrece Bucky.

-Quieres hacerme desayuno. En serio.

-Bueno. Lo de mantener la distancia ya parece absurdo, a estas alturas.

Steve supone que sí. Puede seguir intentando decirse que su enfado está dirigido a Bucky pero con el único que está cabreado en realidad es consigo mismo.

Quizás debería intentar salvar la poca dignidad que le queda, si es que de verdad le queda alguna, y marcharse en ese momento, pero la idea de limpiarse de encima la suciedad literal y la figurada, de sentirse algo menos como un deshecho humano, es demasiado tentadora. 

Quizás es verdad que a esas alturas no les quedan muchas distancias que mantener.

Su cepillo de dientes sigue justo donde lo dejó, y lo utiliza con un rencor demasiado intenso para un objeto inanimado. Se enjabona con vigor, frotándose la piel con fuerza, y después se viste con la ropa que aún huele al detergente que él y Bucky utilizaban en la lavadora comunitaria del edificio.

Cundo sale, el piso huele a café y a pan tostado. Bucky está apoyado en la encimera, bebiendo de una taza, y le pasa otra a Steve cuando se acerca. Steve se coloca a su lado, sin llegar a tocarle, y los dos van comiendo tostadas con mantequilla sin hablar.

No lo espera, cuando Bucky carraspea, manos alrededor de la taza y pies descalzos bajo el primer haz de luz de la mañana.

–Supongo que debe de ser difícil de creer, pero estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien –dice, vista clavada en su propio café.

-Fui yo el que vino, el que ha estado presionándote desde ayer –dice Steve, voz queda, vista perdida en las motas de polvo que flotan en el haz de luz que se cuela por la ventana, que cae sobre ese suelo en el que hicieron el amor, esa primera mañana, ese primer día de libertad para Bucky, cuando todo era nuevo y el olor de un piso vacío era el de toda clase de promesas.

El hombro de Bucky al chocar contra el suyo le saca de su ensimismamiento. Bucky le dedica una sonrisa tierna.

-Ya, y yo fui el que te llamó, el que te preparó café… El que te persiguió por la calle, el que se ha metido en la cama contigo… Ya sé que te gusta mucho cargarte todo el peso que puedes en esos hombros enormes tuyos, pero déjame algo de mérito en lo de montar este desastre…

-No te has _metido_ en la cama, técnicamente –replica Steve, y Bucky pone los ojos en blanco-. Dije amigos, y lo dije en serio. No he sabido hacerlo muy bien. Si quieres volver a intentarlo…

-Sí –dice Bucky-. Sí. No era lo que tenía pensado, pero lo que tenía pensado es una mierda, así que…

Se encoge de hombros, un gesto lleno de resignación, y Steve quiere volver a inclinarse hacia él y besarle bajo el sol de la mañana, quiere ponerle las manos en las caderas, arrastrarle la camiseta arrugada por el cuerpo, descubriendo su piel tibia de sueño, quiere sentirle temblar contra él, quiere desabrocharle los pantalones allí mismo, en la cocina, quiere tocarle y quiere verle con las mejillas sonrojadas de sexo, pupilas dilatadas y labios entreabiertos, quiere tenerle de todas las maneras que pueda tenerse a otra persona. No es solo el sexo. Quiere beber café con él cada mañana, quiere reírse de la televisión con él, preparar comida en esa cocina ínfima, ir a por pizzas y discutir sobre los ingredientes. Quiere que Bucky le hable de sus proyectos con Tony, que se entusiasme con ese trozo de chatarra que ha conseguido transformar en un coche, quiere poder enseñarle sus dibujos, debatir con él de cualquiera de los temas que Steve tiende a tomarse demasiado en serio, cuestiones sociales, o artísticas, o políticas; prácticamente cualquier cosa. Quiere que Bucky no deje de añadir canciones a la playlist que hizo con su nombre, quiere que no deje de llevar nunca su colgante de cruz, quiere que Bucky siga comiendo con él y su madre de manera regular y hablando con ella de libros; quiere que Bucky le bese la nuca cuando se está afeitando, quiere sentir cómo es ese principio de barba oscura que le cubre las mejillas sobre su propia piel. Steve quiere la vida que atisbó entre esas cuatro paredes que en algún momento fueron de los dos.

Sin embargo, no se le ocurren muchas cosas a las que no renunciaría por seguir teniendo a Bucky en su vida, por no perderle del todo. 

Steve alza su taza de café entre los dos.

-Amigos, pues –dice, y Bucky exhala una risa corta, sorprendida, y alza su propia taza, la hace chocar con la de Steve con un _clic_ , cerámica contra cerámica.

-Sí. Amigos.

Steve sonríe, ignora la punzada que siente en la parte alta del vientre, justo debajo del plexo solar. 

Amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí (uuuuuf), me hace mucha ilusión deciros que el próximo capítulo va a ser prom night! Vamos a recuperar un poco del aire más ligero del fic, va a haber Natasha, va a haber fluff, y en general espero que será muchísimo más esperanzador y alegre que los últimos! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, Steve descubre algo sobre Tony, le da una charla educativa sobre sexo seguro a Bucky, y termina harto de que todo el mundo le hable del baile de graduación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueeeeees, a estas alturas no creo que a nadie le extrañe mucho, pero he querido escribir demasiadas escenas previas al baile y, ejem, no me ha cabido en este capítulo, así que... Prom night en el siguiente capítulo! :p
> 
> Por otra parte, esta vez me ha llevado mucho más tiempo que de costumbre actualizar. La verdad es que este año ha empezado mucho más intenso de lo que esperaba y apenas he tenido algo de tiempo para escribir. Además, el último capítulo supuso un cierto desgaste emocional, y me ha costado un poco volver a esta historia, pero espero no volver a perder tanto el ritmo de aquí al final -que ya tendría que ser pronto! :)
> 
> Como prometí, he intentado devolverle un aire más ligero a la historia, y Steve empieza a salir un poco del pozo profundo en el que cayó en los dos últimos capítulos. Como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis :)

La vida sigue adelante. 

Steve no está seguro de qué esperaba, a la hora de la verdad, pero es un consuelo y es una traición al mismo tiempo, cómo los días siguen pasando no solo como tiempo que discurre en un reloj, sin sentido ni otra dirección que un final para todo y todos, sino también como cambio, tangible, que le arrastra con él, al que no puede ser ajeno aunque a veces se siente como un fantasma andando por los pasillos del instituto.

Una mañana, America le arrincona contra su propia taquilla y agita unos panfletos coloridos y brillantes ante su rostro:

–¿Iba en serio o no, Rogers?

–¿Iba en serio qué? –pregunta, lleno de hostilidad, porque nunca le han sentado bien las invasiones de su espacio personal por parte de la gente con quien no tiene confianza, su cuerpo ha aprendido a interpretarlas como una amenaza porque, históricamente, siempre han terminado en dolor o humillación o daños materiales o los tres combinados.

America no se da cuenta. Steve no cree que esté intentando ser agresiva a posta. Nadie nunca se da cuenta, no desde que dejó atrás el metro ochenta y empezó a nadar y las camisetas empezaron a apretarle en los hombros y tuvo que comprarse otras nuevas. Supone que le parecería ridículo a cualquiera, que alguien como America, que tiene que alzar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, pueda incomodarle físicamente.

–El club LGBT –dice ella, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo brillar la pedrería que adorna toda la parte delantera de su chaqueta vaquera y soplando para apartarse un rizo de la cara. 

Puede que America y su ímpetu sean un poco demasiado para su estado anímico en ese momento, pero Steve no puede menos que admirarla, quizás incluso verse un poco identificado en ella.

–Pensaba que acordamos ser inclusivos y llamarlo LGBTQIAP –responde Steve, y los hombros de America se relajan, esboza una sonrisa. 

–Sí, sí, Rogers, el club LGBTQIAP –rectifica, y Steve también se siente relajarse, ahora que America está apoyada sobre los talones de sus zapatillas y no de puntillas sobre ellas, acribillándole con el club. 

Sí, Steve sabe que tendría que haber sido de más ayuda impulsándolo, pensaba que iba a serlo, cuando se comprometió a ayudar en su fundación, cosa de un mes atrás. Después, Dugan tuvo el infarto, Bucky se puso a cargo del taller, y… Bueno. Las cosas siguieron adelante sin esperarle, por lo visto, y ahora la realidad vuelve a reclamarle.

–Sí, America, puedes contar conmigo –asiente, tomando los panfletos que sigue tendiéndole–. Tienes mi palabra de que voy a comprometerme de aquí a final de curso.

–Bien, porque esta noche tenemos reunión para hablar de las prácticas consensuales y el sexo seguro en el baile de graduación –dice ella, apartándose un par de pasos, y Steve termina de ser capaz de llenarse los pulmones–. ¿Puedes a las ocho?

–Sí, puedo –dice Steve, y el tema sigue pareciéndole tan importante como cuando lo sacaron por primera vez, la integración de todo el mundo en el baile y la información de prácticas respetuosas y seguras, dar un apoyo a los estudiantes que no sepan dónde acudir, pero no puede decir que el tema del baile le motive mucho. Ni se acordaba, hasta el momento, pero se está dando cuenta de que no está muy seguro de si va a ir.

–Oye, Rogers… –dice America, y ahora parece mucho más amable que antes, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, puede que la primera que le dedica a Steve desde que le conoce–. He oído lo de que Barnes ha dejado la escuela, pero tiene el mismo derecho que cualquier otro a estar en el club. Deberías decírselo.

Steve no puede evitar la leve risa amarga que le aflora del pecho, que lucha por reprimir, porque no quiere ser cruel con America. No tiene ni idea de cuánta gente sabe que él y Bucky ya no son él y Bucky. Solo se lo ha dicho a Sam y a Sharon, hasta el momento, y les ha pedido que no lo cuenten. Tiene que decírselo al resto de sus amigos él mismo, lo sabe, pero ha estado aplazando el momento.

La verdad es que no sabe a qué está esperando. No va a ser más fácil dentro de dos días, ni de dos semanas, probablemente ni de dos meses, y no quiere empezar a pensar en años porque el peso en el centro de su pecho amenaza con volver si lo hace.

–Bucky y yo ya no estamos juntos –dice, con un suspiro, y los ojos oscuros de America se entrecierran, llenos de escepticismo.

–Qué pasa, Rogers, ¿estáis de riña? 

–No, va en serio –protesta Steve, un poco picado, más abrupto de lo que quería, y ella alza las manos, ceño fruncido.

–Te creo, joder. Es solo que, de todas las parejas del instituto, si hubiera tenido que apostar por alguien, habría sido por vosotros. Daba asco veros.

Steve sacude la cabeza, pero la idea le hace sonreír, duele pero de una forma distinta, más amortiguada. Oh, bien. Así que es eso, acostumbrarse. Seguir adelante.

–¿No deberías apostar por ti y Kate?

–No me hace falta apostar por nada –responde ella, impasible–. Kate y yo nos tomamos las cosas con calma, intentamos no ponernos presiones absurdas. Al contrario de lo que a todo el mundo le gusta creer, a veces las chicas sabemos cómo no complicarnos la vida. 

–Puede que tengas razón –concede Steve, porque al margen de si son chicos, o chicas, o lo que sea, puede que sea cosa de él y Bucky, todo ese enredo emocional que aún sigue arrastrando dentro. 

Se tiraron de cabeza, sin dejar ningún espacio entre los dos, sin reservas, lo compartieron todo, se hicieron toda clase de promesas, y quizás deberían haber sabido preservar una parte de sus vidas en la que el otro no fuera importante. Steve habría jurado que lo hicieron. Bucky tiene su taller, su coche, su trabajo en el bar y sus amigos; Steve tiene las clases y sus dibujos, sus proyectos para el futuro, el equipo de natación; más importante aún, tiene a Natasha, tiene a Sam, a Sharon y al resto. Pero a la hora de la verdad, es como si le faltara parte de él mismo, como si le hubieran amputado. Le escuece, parecer una canción pop mala, pero saber lo patético que es no le alivia el vacío que sigue teniendo dentro.

Se despide de America, se guarda los panfletos en la bolsa, e intenta sacarse a Bucky de la cabeza mientras se dirige a la clase de arte de la profesora Martinelli. No sabe si es una habilidad que quiera aprender, pero cada vez es más fácil, y para cuando llega al aula, toda su atención está centrada en el lienzo que tiene que entregar esa semana como proyecto final de la asignatura.

La única clase en la que le resulta imposible no tener la impresión de que falta algo es el taller. No hay nadie soltando retahílas de palabras malsonantes cada vez que se pilla un dedo con el martillo o que no consigue montar algo, nadie silbando canciones todo el rato hasta que algún otro estudiante le llama la atención –y Bucky siempre levantaba el dedo sin mirar a la persona en cuestión, o les sacaba la lengua, dependiendo del día que tuviera y de su humor, pero pasaba un rato en silencio hasta que volvía a tararear sin darse cuenta.

Steve lo sabe porque dedicó más rato mirando a Bucky en el taller que montando la máquina Enigma de las narices que ya puede irle valiendo una matrícula, después de lo que les ha hecho sudar a él y a Jim. Tiene varios dibujos de Bucky sentado en su banco de trabajo que ha ido haciendo de memoria durante el curso; Bucky chupándose el pulgar con expresión ceñuda y rencorosa, Bucky apartándose el pelo del rostro, brazo en alto y espalda arqueada, Bucky riendo a carcajadas por algo que Tony había dicho.

Tony. Tony es el otro motivo por el que Steve ha pasado a odiar las horas de taller. Es como una herida sin cicatrizar, cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran y los dos desvían la mirada como si se hubieran quemado. Tony no habla con mucha gente, y tanto los profesores como los compañeros tienden a asumir que es por altanería, por desdén, una altivez que no le resulta simpática a nadie. Pero Bucky sabía que no era por eso, y Steve lo sabe ahora y eso debería valer por algo, así que decide, ese lunes, que ya ha tenido bastante; se levanta de su mesa y atraviesa las que le separan del fondo, donde se sienta Tony, y no espera invitación, arrastra el taburete vacío y se deja caer en él, sin un plan, sin tener ni idea de qué decir.

Tony le ignora con tanta deliberación que desprende ondas de incomodidad, y Steve siente el impulso de marcharse por donde ha venido. Deja que su mirada se pierda por la superficie del banco de trabajo, hasta que la fija en las arandelas y las tuercas sueltas, y lo hace solo para reprimirse y obligarse a quedarse, cuando ahueca la mano y las arrastra hasta él, se autoimpone el trabajo de ir juntándolas, concentrándose en enroscar. 

–He oído que llevaste el motor al taller –dice, y Tony resopla, alza un momento los ojos oscuros del circuito en el que está hurgando con un destornillador y vuelve a bajarlos.

–Has oído –dice, destilando ironía, y Steve toma aire, sigue enroscando, haciendo un montoncito con las tuercas que ya tienen arandela.

–Bucky me lo dijo. Dice que el coche está casi listo. Te juro por Dios que pensaba que esa chatarra nunca llegaría a nada la primera vez que lo vi.

–Dios no ha tenido mucho que ver –replica Tony, seco, y vuelve a enfrascarse en su circuito.

El silencio que sigue es aún más tenso, como si los dos esperaran que el otro sea el que estalle, el que se rompa antes, como si fuera una competición. Steve termina de enroscar la última tuerca, y esparce las arandelas sobrantes por encima de la superficie de madera irregular, llena de nombres y dibujos obscenos gravados, se obliga a deshincharse.

–Yo también se lo habría ofrecido –termina por decir, sin alzar el tono de voz, sin cambiarlo, trazando círculos imaginarios con la arandela que tiene bajo el dedo índice, pero hay un cambio en la calidad del silencio obstinado de Tony, ahora tiene su atención, así que sigue adelante, dispuesto a terminar lo que ha empezado–. Si tuviera los medios, intentaría darle todo lo que estuviera en mi mano, no me entretendría con escrúpulos. 

Exhala un suspiro, y suelta la última arandela, le da un empujoncito para que ruede hasta el centro de la mesa, donde se queda, triste, cuando pierde la inercia.

–Solo quería que lo supieras –dice, da un par de golpecitos con los nudillos sobre la mesa, y es en el momento en que se incorpora, cuando alza la vista hacia Tony. 

Esa vez es Tony, quien le esquiva la mirada, haciendo rodar el circuito, con todos sus cables colgando, sobre la mesa, como si fuera una peonza.

–Ya, bueno. Pero tú tenías razón –dice, un tipo de amargura que intenta parecer cínica, pero no lo es, en realidad; Tony lleva el corazón demasiado a flor de piel, demasiado a la vista, para cualquiera que sepa dónde mirar–. No sé si eso también te lo ha dicho, pero rechazó la propuesta. Gracias pero no gracias. No me malinterpretes, no es que creyera que fuera a decir que sí. Lo sabía, que era un caso perdido, pero pensé que si eras tú quien lo proponía, o si respaldabas la idea… Bueno, Barnes te tiene en un pedestal altísimo. Te seguiría a ciegas. Espero que lo sepas, eso.

Quizás si Tony hubiera seguido con los ojos bajos. Pero los alza, solo un instante, y es suficiente, aunque le rehúya de inmediato, porque la vulnerabilidad está allí y por algún motivo Steve no está reaccionando con enfado ni con revulsión a sus palabras, no se siente herido por ellas, solo… Todo tiene demasiado sentido, de golpe. Lo ha visto y ya no puede dejar de verlo, desnudo y evidente. 

Steve no lo sabía. Steve no se había dado cuenta antes, pero acaba de hacerlo, allí, de pie en el taller, entre las conversaciones del resto de la clase, y es incapaz de comprender cómo ha estado tan ciego a algo tan obvio, que estaba ante sus propias narices. Las piezas encajan, de golpe. Tony está desmontando lo que sea que había construido, pero todo encaja.

–Tony… lo siento –dice, y le sube el calor a las mejillas de inmediato porque quizás es lo peor que podía decir, quizás no podría ser más arrogante, disculparse por algo que no le incumbe, o que sí le incumbe, de alguna forma, porque se lo restregaron por las narices tantas veces, todas esas tardes lanzándose comentarios con segundas intenciones, tocándose de más, robándose besos a pesar de las protestas de Tony. 

Por suerte, Tony da por sentado que se está disculpando por otra cosa, tan acostumbrado a ser invisible que es incapaz de ver que Steve lo ha comprendido, lo que estaba diciendo, quizás incluso sin querer. Tony encoge un hombro, esboza una media sonrisa falsa que algún día podría valer un millón de dólares, si la perfecciona, porque tiene algo, algo que le hace parecer consciente de sí mismo, capaz de burlarse de quién es y de defenderlo ante el mundo al mismo tiempo, de tomarse en broma y en serio, todo a la vez:

–Sí, ya, Rogers. Te sabe muy mal haberme echado en cara lo del padre rico y lo del dinero, porque eres un buen chico al que han educado para no decir nunca lo que piensa, pero la cuestión es que sigues pensándolo. Y, además, resulta que tienes razón, lo de entender a la gente no se me da bien. Pero tengo el suficiente orgullo para no querer tus disculpas hipócritas, así que, disculpa no aceptada –la fachada se rompe, de manera ligera, cuando agita una mano entre los dos–. No quiero decir que vaya a tenértelo en cuenta. No… No. Sigues cayéndome bien. Solo, no intentes mentirme para sentirte mejor contigo mismo.

Es algo tan rematadamente _Bucky_ que decir que Steve no puede evitar la risa seca que le sobreviene, que afortunadamente es capaz de cortar al momento. 

–No tengo razón, soy un imbécil –admite Steve, y vuelve a sentarse, tiene la impresión de que puede soltarse, o no, pero qué más da, ya, la sinceridad le ayuda, en ese momento–. Siempre digo lo que pienso, pero no significa que tenga razón, o que no pueda reexaminar mis propias opiniones. Claro que no puedes solucionarlo con dinero, pero… Entiendo tu motivación. La entiendo, Tony.

Tony resopla y sonríe pero él no entiende a Steve, no del todo, y quizás sea lo mejor. 

Steve está seguro de que Bucky no lo sabe. Bucky, a diferencia de Tony y de él mismo, sí es bueno con la gente, pero no lo es con él mismo, parece incapaz de comprender que los otros puedan ver algo en él que les inspire cosas buenas.

–Y Bucky es más listo que yo, eso ya lo sabes –dice, sin ninguna clase de rencor, sin ocultar su propio afecto–. Y él te ve como eres de verdad. Por eso confía en ti, ha confiado en ti desde el principio. 

Puede que Bucky no lo sepa, lo que Tony siente, pero sigue siendo protector con él. Bucky intenta esconderse bajo una coraza pero la bondad, la generosidad, se le escapan hacia fuera, no puede contenerlas. Joder, Steve le quiere. Le quiere tanto que es como si no le cupiera dentro del pecho, todo eso.

Tony al final se derrumba: entierra los dedos en su pelo rizado y revuelto y sus hombros tiemblan. De risa. Tony está riendo.

–¿Podemos dejarlo ya, Rogers? 

–Sí, por favor –replica Steve, pero está sonriendo, tiene la sensación de haberse quitado un peso de encima que ni sabía que estaba cargando.

***

La semana de los exámenes le mantiene ocupado. Por las tardes va a la biblioteca, o a casa, para estudiar para el día siguiente, pero el jueves sale del entreno y el sol le da en los ojos, y por un momento piensa en Bucky esperándole con los auriculares puestos ante el coche, sentado en el capó, fumando, y se ve incapaz de encerrarse para meter la nariz dentro de un libro.

Conduce con la ventanilla bajada y Bruce Springsteen en la radio hasta la cafetería, porque sabe que Natasha tiene turno esa tarde, y le pide un café para llevárselo a la butaca que hay justo al lado de la ventana, donde da la luz del sol. 

–Eh, Steve –susurra Natasha al pasarle la taza, le pone la mano sobre la muñeca para detenerle, uñas pintadas de verde metálico, brillante, y labios y rostro al natural, ese día, solo con un moño alto que le deja un par de mechones sueltos sobre la frente. Sus ojos son claros, sus pestañas del mismo color que las pecas que le cubren el puente de la nariz y parte de las mejillas, y Steve tiene una imagen vívida del primer día que la vio, en esa misma cafetería.

–Dime –responde, susurrando también, y después carraspea, un poco abochornado, porque estaba pensando en inclinarse por encima de la barra y besar los labios de Natasha, y está seguro de que se ha delatado a él mismo, mirándolos. 

Es otra de esas cosas que hacen su curso. Steve vuelve a sentir ese deseo que había quedado apagado como una mecha húmeda; vuelve a fijarse en Natasha, en ese instante, y desde hace un par de días vuelve a pensar en Buck de una forma erótica, a solas en su habitación, incluso cuando no quiere hacerlo –especialmente cuando no quiere hacerlo, hasta que termina por dibujar para no tocarse, y después lo hace igualmente, se mete una mano dentro de los pantalones y le basta con unas cuantas imágenes, recuerdos, y se está corriendo brillante e intenso y después todo es un poco peor pero no tiene tiempo para pensarlo porque su cuerpo solo quiere caer dormido y él se lo consiente, le da el alivio de la inconsciencia y de los músculos pesados, se deja llevar por el chute momentáneo de endorfinas.

–He quedado aquí con Bucky dentro de media hora. ¿Quieres que le diga que me espere en otra parte?

Steve lo sabe, que Natasha y Bucky siguen viéndose, y se dice que la punzada en el centro del pecho no son celos, porque es una bajeza, sentirlos de ellos dos, pero no puede evitarlo, el miedo de que le dejen de lado. 

–Depende de él, Nat. Por mí no hace falta.

Ella alza una ceja, mirada inquisitiva, aunque no ausente de amabilidad, pero Steve la esquiva de todas formas.

–Voy a avisarle, ¿de acuerdo? –dice, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo, y Natasha le da un par de golpecitos en la muñeca con el índice y el corazón, le provoca un cosquilleo que le sube por el brazo.

–Dime, ¿os funciona esta vez lo de ser amigos? Porque no sé si hace cosa de unos pocos meses os resultó muy bien…

–Nos resultó perfectamente bien, Bucky terminó saliendo conmigo casi seis meses–replica Steve, y se da cuenta al momento de que, como broma, ha quedado muy lejos de la diana, por la expresión de Natasha, entre severa y compasiva.

–Por eso exactamente te lo digo –dice, apretando los labios, ejerciendo algo más de presión sobre su muñeca, y es un gesto que ayuda, a disipar la humillación que Steve sentiría si cualquier persona fuera capaz de desnudarle con la mirada como Natasha lo está haciendo en ese momento, ojos verdes claros y luminosos bajo la luz de la tarde.

Hace una semana, Steve habría apartado el brazo y habría respondido que era cosa suya, que la amistad de Natasha con él y con Bucky no le da derecho a cuestionar las decisiones que tomen los dos. Hay una parte de él que aún quiere hacerlo, pero no es difícil, ignorarla, seguir dejando que la firmeza de los dedos de Natasha sobre la piel sensible de su muñeca, sobre su pulso, le ablande.

–Buck es mi amigo. Nunca ha dejado de serlo, ni cuando estábamos juntos, ni ahora.

Lo ha sido desde que fue a buscarle a esa misma cafetería para disculparse por Rumlow y sus amigos, puede que desde antes, desde que se subió a su coche, desde que le dirigió la palabra en una clase de mates, y va a seguir siéndolo, siempre. Esa parte no la dice en voz alta, pero juraría que queda implícita en el mensaje.

–Lo sé. Y él también lo sabe, Steve… Dale tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve no quiere esperanza. Podría tomarla, de las palabras de Natasha –de la mano de Bucky en su hombro, _no puedo follar contigo y actuar como si no fuera nada_ , de la sonrisa en sus labios cuando Steve despertó a su lado, de cómo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tocar al otro en aquella cocina. Pero no puede cultivar esperanza porque entonces no va a dejar de intentarlo nunca, de hacerle volver, a lo que tenían, a ellos, y le debe a Bucky respetar su decisión. Respetar que Steve no está en el proyecto que ha hecho para su vida, ahora que por primera vez es libre para tomar sus propias decisiones sin miedo. 

Natasha le da un último apretón, antes de seguir con su trabajo, y Steve se retira a su rincón favorito de la cafetería.

Allí, le envía un mensaje a Bucky: “Estoy en la cafetería, ¿me pido el café para llevar?”.

Steve no está seguro de si Bucky va a leerlo antes de llegar, pero su móvil vibra casi al instante con la respuesta: “Sí, claro, lárgate de allí, ahora es mi territorio. ¿EN SERIO?”.

Steve sonríe, porque puede ver la exasperación de Bucky en cada carácter, tan familiar que es reconfortante. 

“Estoy teniendo una semana rara,” admite, y después, porque quiere quitarle algo de hierro a todo el asunto, añade: “La estadística me odia tanto como yo la odio a ella.”

“Joder, Steve, quédate allí, estoy de camino”, dice el siguiente mensaje, y Steve se queda mirando el movimiento hipnótico de los tres puntos suspensivos bajo el nombre de Bucky, acompañado de su foto, la que le tomó en el taller, pelo atado con una cinta, mancha de grasa sobre un pómulo, ceño fruncido. “Haz algo y pídeme un café.”

Steve se permite sonreírle a la pantalla como el idiota que es, y para cuando Bucky aparece al otro lado del ventanal, tiene una taza de café sin azúcar ni leche a punto para él sobre la mesa. 

Bucky le localiza al momento, le dedica un saludo con dos dedos en alto desde la calle, y se sube las gafas de aviador a la frente, sin dejar de contonear las caderas en un solo momento. Lleva sus vaqueros negros más ajustados, y una camisa a cuadros en tonos grises sobre un top de un color morado que Steve no ha visto antes, que supone que se habrá comprado para el trabajo en el bar. O no. Quizás ahora que ya no va a la escuela cada día Bucky se ha liberado del todo, puede ser él mismo, no de una forma agresiva ni reivindicativa, solo como cualquier otra persona tiene el derecho a serlo; sin tener que pensar en ello, sin tener que darle vueltas.

No es algo en lo que Steve habría pensado, hace tiempo, porque para él la ropa siempre ha tenido más bien poca importancia, pero son cosas de las que Natasha le ha estado hablando. El código estricto de vestimenta que había en su instituto, especialmente para las chicas. La forma en que sabe que van a juzgarla muchos si decide ponerse unos vaqueros cortos, un top sin mangas, como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo sino de ellos para juzgar. No puede evitar establecer el paralelismo con Buck.

Y, se da cuenta cuando Bucky se apoya con los antebrazos sobre el respaldo de la butaca ante la suya, Steve no ha dejado de mirarle fijamente. Esa clase de cosas nunca le han pasado desapercibidas a Bucky.

–Eh, Rogers –dice, sonriéndole, pelo recogido arriba, sombra de barba en las mejillas–. ¿Se puede saber de qué iba ese mensaje?

–¿Cuál? –pregunta Steve, devolviéndole la sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo.

–No lo sé, la verdad –replica Bucky, un filo de cabreo en sus palabras que no va a llegar a cuajar–. ¿Debería empezar por el que me preguntas si tendrías que huir porque sabes que voy a venir? ¿O es que crees que voy a asustarme de tu careto a estas alturas?

–Es un miedo justificado. Sam me dijo que había soñado que le estaba gritando en el entreno. Y no le he gritado en mi vida, así que tiene que ser algo con mi cara.

–¿Es por eso que tienes una semana rara? ¿Porque ahora Wilson te habla de sus sueños húmedos contigo?

–No fue un sueño húmedo –protesta Steve de inmediato, sintiendo el calor subirle a las mejillas, porque nunca se lo ha confesado explícitamente a Bucky, que encuentra atractivo a Sam aunque prefiere no pensar en ello porque es su amigo, pero está seguro de que lo sabe igualmente porque no cree que a esas alturas haya mucho que Bucky no sepa de él.

–Estabais en la piscina, ¿no? –replica Bucky, mordiéndose la sonrisa que le tira de las comisuras de los labios, y Steve esconde el rostro entre las manos y gruñe.

–Vete, vete de aquí, Buck, ahora soy yo el que no puede estar en la misma habitación que tú…

–Ajá –dice Bucky, seco, y Steve baja las manos, entrelaza los dedos y apoya la barbilla en ellos.

–En serio, siento vergüenza ajena.

–Ya somos dos, Rogers –le responde Bucky, pero los dos están sonriéndose demasiado, mirándose a los ojos en un momento que se alarga pero no llega a ser incómodo. 

Natasha les salva de su propia idiotez acercándose para darle un abrazo a Bucky, que enseguida se yergue y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, la atrae hacia sí un momento, un saludo casual pero que denota la confianza que se ha establecido entre los dos.

Steve se pregunta cuántas cosas se ha perdido esos días, pero por una vez no le importa demasiado. La verdad es que le hace inesperadamente feliz, que Bucky tenga a alguien en quién apoyarse. Que tenga a Natasha, de entre todas las personas. 

–Termino el turno en menos de veinte minutos, ¿podéis aguantar hasta entonces sin meteros en ningún lío? –pregunta Natasha al apartarse de Bucky, y Steve encuentra un poco ofensivo que le esté mirando directamente a él sin ninguna clase de reparo.

–Pues no puedo prometer nada, Nat, veinte minutos son muchos y éste de aquí me incita.

–Yo te incito, te juro que… –masculla Bucky, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Steve tiene que bajar la mirada para ocultar la sonrisa que quiere iluminarle desde dentro.

Alza la vista a Natasha por debajo de las pestañas, fingiendo timidez para no dejar ver la que le ha asaltado de verdad, y ella entorna los ojos. 

–No eres tan mono como crees, Rogers –sentencia, antes de sacarse el bloc de notas del bolsillo del delantal y marcharse en dirección a la mesa que acaba de entrar.

Bucky se deja caer con un resoplido en la butaca, pasándose los dedos por entre el pelo.

–Yo te veo en plena forma, por tener una semana rara –dice, mucho más dócil ahora que están solos. 

Se le ve relajado, a gusto en su propia piel, cuando se echa hacia delante para recoger su taza de café y darle un sorbo, sin dejar de mirar a Steve esperando una respuesta. Se le ve… ligero. Figurada y literalmente. Ha dejado de cargar con su mochila a todas partes, lo único que parece llevar encima es la ropa, y las gafas que se ha colgado del cuello escotado de la camiseta. 

Steve intenta no resentir el hecho de que el cordel de su cruz ya no esté allí. Supone que no habría sido lógico, que Bucky siguiera llevando algo tan íntimo, algo que Steve le dio porque quería que tuviera una parte de él. Como mínimo no ha intentado devolvérsela. Es algo por lo que está agradecido, se dice. Se lo dice con fuerza, intentando creerse que como mínimo ese gesto es suficiente, que no le desgarran por dentro, todos los cambios, que no le dejan sin aliento y rezagado, como en una carrera en la que nunca va a poder alcanzar el ritmo de los otros corredores.

–Déjalo ya, no tendría que haber dicho nada –responde Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de su propio café–. Estoy perfectamente bien, solo… las mates. Las mates van a acabar conmigo.

–Saca ese libro de una vez, venga –gruñe Bucky, como si prácticamente no hubiera corrido hasta allí cuando Steve ha medio insinuado que necesitaba su ayuda. Steve no va a mencionarlo. Solo abre la cremallera de la mochila, tira el libro de mates sobre la mesa, pero Bucky no hace ademán ni de abrirlo, sigue inclinado hacia delante con los codos sobre las rodillas.

–No, en serio –insiste, media sonrisa tentativa–. ¿Por qué no sigues haciendo clases con Tony?

Steve pone los ojos en blanco, y alarga el brazo para volver a guardar el libro, pero Bucky es rápido, le caza la muñeca al vuelo.

–Vale, vale –dice, tono más conciliatorio de lo que le ha oído en semanas–. Vamos a ver si la estadística se me da algo mejor que a ti.

–No va a ser difícil –murmura Steve, diciéndose que el pulso no se le ha acelerado justo donde siente la presión de los dedos de Bucky, intentando no mostrar ninguna clase de decepción por la facilidad con que le suelta, sin un roce y sin nada, como si tocarle ya no fuera nada para él.

Son pequeños baches a los que va a tener que acostumbrarse. Hasta que se marche y no vuelvan a verse. Pero eso es algo en lo que Steve ha decidido no pensar, por el momento, dejarlo en un futuro abstracto.

Bucky hojea las páginas del libro que Steve le indica, y le explica cómo hacer tablas cruzadas para relacionar dos variables. Los dos se inclinan sobre el libro, cabezas juntas, y la voz de Bucky es tranquila, sus dedos curtidos trazan líneas con seguridad, y Steve se encuentra observándole a él, la leve arruga de concentración entre sus ojos claros, la forma en que se moja los labios con la lengua en las pausas, la línea afilada de su mandíbula.

Al final, Bucky alza los ojos hacia él, le pilla de lleno, sin dejarle donde esconderse, y resopla con disgusto, alza el lápiz para darle un par de golpecitos en la frente.

–¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que he dicho?

–De todo –miente Steve, voz demasiado grave, y carraspea, le roba el lápiz de los dedos a Bucky y le hace una pregunta solo para desviar su atención. Bucky le deja salir de la situación y termina por responderle, y esa vez, Steve intenta concentrarse.

–America me propuso el lunes si quieres formar parte del club GLBT del instituto –dice Steve cuando terminan un par de ejercicios, y Bucky alza la mirada, sorprendido.

–No sabía que había uno –dice, pero no parece receloso, más bien complacido–. ¿Ha sido cosa tuya?

–Nah, America lo ha llevado todo, yo solo… ayudo.

–Ayudas –repite Bucky, escéptico y demasiado divertido para el gusto de Steve, que pone los ojos en blanco y saca un manojo de panfletos de su mochila.

–Sí, ayudo –dice, con firmeza, y le pone un par de papeles coloridos en la palma de la mano a Bucky, cuya sonrisa se ensancha.

–¿Qué es esto? Si vas al baile, recuerda… Oh, oh, Steve –dice, estómago vibrando de risa y labios apretados para no dejarla escapar, cuando descubre lo que hay dentro del folleto–. ¿Estáis repartiendo condones y lubricante? Y… ¿qué es esto?

Bucky saca el tercer paquetito, y Steve intenta no combustionar, cuando dice:

–Es una barrera de látex, para las chicas, o sea, no para ellas, necesariamente, por si quieres… ejem –carraspea, y se obliga a decirlo–, practicarle sexo oral a una chica. O a un chico, en realidad, si quieres hacerlo, ya sabes… 

Por un momento, está convencido de que Bucky va a seguir burlándose de él, por ser un patoso que puede ir por la escuela repartiendo condones y otros métodos que garanticen sexo seguro pero que prácticamente se atraganta con su propia lengua cuando intenta explicar para qué sirven. 

Tiene las mejillas tan calientes que se siente un poco febril, y alza la mirada hacia Bucky con apuro, pero Bucky ha dejado de reír, y le está mirando fijamente, el paquetito plateado aún entre los dedos.

–Sí, ya sé lo que puedes hacerle a un chico con eso –dice, y oooooh, mierda, oh mierda, Steve conoce esa fijación en sus ojos, la dilatación de las pupilas, conoce ese tic de cuando se pasa la lengua por los labios–. ¿Os dejan repartir esto por la escuela? ¿En serio? ¿No creen que vais a dar demasiadas malas ideas?

La voz le ha bajado, más ronca, y Steve siente un cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre. Veinte minutos sin meterse en problemas, ha dicho Natasha, y él se ha dedicado a lanzar condones y lubricante y trocitos de látex en dirección a Bucky porque le ha parecido una idea estupenda.

Realmente, si en los pocos minutos que le faltan para terminar el turno, Steve no se las arregla para quemar el local entero, Natasha debería estar agradecida.

–La gente va a tener ideas se las demos o no, y no veo qué tienen de malas –responde Steve, y no sabe si está escondiéndose tras una fachada de seriedad o siendo demasiado honesto, y Bucky ríe, algo tembloroso, se echa atrás en la butaca, y Steve se esfuerza en seguir hablando porque es más fácil que seguir mirándole sin hacer nada–. No es que queramos dar una asociación directa con el sexo al club, es más una cuestión de soporte e integración de todos los alumnos y alumnas, sea cual sea su orientación, identidad… lo que sea. Esto es una campaña especial, para todos, pero la llevamos nosotros básicamente porque no había nadie más dispuesto a hacerlo.

–Y a Fury y el consejo les ha parecido bien.

–Algunos profesores nos han apoyado –responde Steve, y se da cuenta de que acaba de meter la pata cuando la sonrisa de Bucky se ensancha con algo que es casi mala leche, y le da un sorbo a su café, lleno de rencor.

–¿Has convencido a Carter para que te deje repartir condones por la escuela?

–No he tenido que convencerla de nada –dice Steve, con exasperación, y entonces, porque la situación está escalando demasiado rápido, porque hay demasiada tensión en el ambiente–. ¿Bueno, qué dices? ¿Quieres?

Los ojos de Bucky se abren, y hay confusión en ellos, y Steve está cayendo y en los segundos en que tarda en comprender el malentendido Bucky está diciendo:

–No sé si me estás invitando a ir al baile o a… –agita el paquetito, y Steve se refería al club, a si Bucky quería ser alguna clase de miembro del club en la escuela, honorario o activo, no importa, pero han descarrilado demasiado, y no se echa atrás, pregunta, lleno de intención, serio:

–¿Dirías que sí a alguna de las dos?

–Joder –resopla Bucky, y cierra los ojos, deja todo lo que tiene en las manos a ciegas en su propio regazo y se pelea con la camisa para quitársela, se queda solo con tirantes.

Steve lo entiende. El sol de la tarde les da de lleno, y entre eso, y el café caliente, y la conversación, él mismo se quitaría ropa si llevara puesto algo más que los vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta. El problema es que ahora el tatuaje de Bucky está a la vista, y no puede evitar recorrerlo con los ojos, y Bucky tiene el rostro enterrado en las manos, y por una vez, Steve comprende que lo están llevando demasiado lejos, que van a terminar por quemarse; que está acorralando a Bucky, que se tatuó algo que él le había dibujado sobre la piel y ahora no sabe cómo encontrar espacio entre los dos.

–Eh, lo siento, Buck, lo siento –dice, y se mueve por instinto, pero acierta, porque cuando le pone una mano en el hombro, y arrastra el pulgar sobre su piel adornada de tinta, estrellas y líneas, siente cómo sus músculos se destensan–. Eh, no me hagas caso. No sé en qué estaba pensando, sacando todo esto…

–Oh, yo sí sé en qué estabas pensando –replica Bucky, pero está riendo, y la tensión se alivia.

Steve vuelve a recogerlo todo, y Bucky parece reponerse, aunque no vuelve a ponerse la camisa.

–En realidad, pensaba que a lo mejor querrías –da un golpe de cabeza en la dirección de Natasha, que está cobrando a unos clientes en la caja–. Deberías pedirle que vaya contigo al baile…

Bucky alza la mano entre los dos antes de que la protesta de Steve pueda pasarle de los labios:

–No estoy intentando meterme en tu vida, ni en la de Natasha, pero piénsalo, como mínimo. Sabes tan bien como yo que le haría ilusión.

Y lo peor es que, aunque Steve quiere negarse solo por principio, sabe que Bucky tiene razón. En lugar de responder, lo que hace es contraatacar:

–¿Entonces tú no vas a venir?

–Steve…

–Al baile. No conmigo. Solo al baile de tu escuela. 

Steve no confiesa que lleva días, desde que nadie parece hablar de nada más, medio convencido de no ir.

–Nah –responde Bucky, y puede que sea otra decepción, encima de todo lo demás, pero Steve intenta tragárselo–. Nah, marcharme de esa escuela ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo. No hay nada allí por lo que sienta nostalgia.

–De acuerdo –dice Steve, intentando respetar esos límites que tanto le cuesta trazar, y juraría que hay agradecimiento, en la sonrisa pequeña, casi tímida, que Bucky le dedica.

Natasha llega poco después, vestida con unos shorts y un top floreado, un moño y gafas de sol, y se planta ante ellos con los brazos en jarras:

–Venga, chicos, nos vamos a que nos dé el sol –declara, y los tres pasan un rato agradable en un parque cercano antes de que Bucky tenga que volver al taller. 

–Nos vemos –dice, sacudiéndose briznas de hierba de la parte trasera de los pantalones, e incluso las despedidas empiezan a parecer más fáciles. 

Steve alza la mano para decirle adiós, hace visera con ella, y le mira marcharse colina abajo, en dirección a la calle, y Natasha apoya la mejilla sobre la tela recalentada del hombro de su camiseta, le deja sentir otro tipo de calor, humano, a través del algodón:

–Ha ido bastante bien, ¿no?

–Sí, bastante bien. Creo que le he dado una charla sobre sexo seguro y después le he más o menos invitado a tener sexo oral anal conmigo –dice, mortificado, y Natasha ríe y ríe hasta que está tumbada de espaldas sobre la hierba con las manos en el estómago y Steve se dice que quizás, quizás las cosas sí van a terminar bien. 

No solo entre Bucky y él. Entre los tres.

***

Steve sobrevive los dos últimos días de exámenes finales, y cuando el viernes por la tarde llega a casa, está agotado física y mentalmente pero por primera vez en toda la semana tiene la perspectiva de tumbarse en el sofá, poner una peli que ya se sepa de fondo, y dormir tantas horas como el cuerpo le pida.

Lo que no tiene planeado es que su madre le esté esperando sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un pastel de manzana recién horneado y una cafetera llena, dos tazas ya preparadas. Steve sabe lo que significa eso. Él y su madre tienen todas las conversaciones importantes en la cocina, por algún motivo extraño, y en el fondo siempre ha sabido que el hecho de que su madre no hubiera vuelto a mencionar lo que pasó en casa de Bucky solo el fin de semana pasada no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a olvidarlo; solo a aplazar una charla más que incómoda hasta que Steve no tuviera la presión de los exámenes encima.

Supone que tendría que estarle agradecido, pero en ese momento solo quiere escapar.

–Aún no es mi cumple –dice, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y señalando el pastel de manzana con la cabeza. 

Su madre sonríe con una cierta indulgencia, se encoge de hombros.

–Sé que es tu favorito y no lo preparo nunca. Además, este año cumples los dieciocho. Quizás vas a querer algo más especial.

Se la ve más suave que de costumbre, Steve no sabría explicarlo del todo. Quizás es que se ha atado el pelo en una trenza un poco suelta que le cae por encima del hombro, o que desde que el tiempo ha mejorado ha estado trabajando en el jardín a ratos y tiene algo de color en el rostro, que se le ha cubierto de las mismas pequitas que manchan los hombros de Steve durante todo el año. Quizás es que cada vez pasa más tiempo en ese mismo edificio en el que Steve formó algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida, que esa noche tiene planes para ir al cine, que por primera vez sus vidas se han expandido más allá del trabajo y la pequeña familia que han sido el uno para el otro.

–Quizás podríamos hacer una barbacoa en el patio –propone Steve–. Pero quiero mi pastel de manzana, o no sería mi cumple de verdad.

La sonrisa de su madre se ensancha, las arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos se profundizan.

–Eres un peligro, Steve. No puedo creerme lo mayor que te has hecho en un año.

Steve baja la mirada, abochornado pero un poco complacido, se frota la nuca.

–¿Entonces el pastel es para mí?

–Para quién va a ser si no –replica su madre, con una severidad a la que no esfuerza en dar ninguna credibilidad, y Steve aparta una silla para sentarse ante ella, él mismo hace los honores con el cuchillo que está al lado del pastel y sirve dos porciones mientras su madre pone los cafés, uno solo para él, otro con leche y azúcar para ella.

–¿Te acuerdas de cuando tenías once años y tuve que enterarme por tu profesora de que estabas teniendo problemas con esos chicos de tu clase? –empieza, directa al grano, como siempre, y Steve pone una mueca, tocado.

–Mamá, esto no es…

–Sí, es lo mismo –le corta ella, con gentileza–. No es un reproche, cariño.

Le alza la barbilla con cuidado, y Steve aguanta el impulso de apartarse, solo asiente, hasta que ella vuelve a bajar la mano.

–No es un reproche –repite–. Sé que siempre has tendido a cargar con tus problemas tú solo, y sé que lo haces porque no quieres que me preocupe.

Steve se encoge de hombros. No sabe si es una decisión consciente, o tan generosa como su madre quiere verla. Es solo que hay cosas que sabe que nadie va a solucionar por él.

–Pero todos necesitamos algo de ayuda de vez en cuando. Y puedes pedirla, y si necesitas hablar con alguien, no tiene por qué ser conmigo. Tengo el teléfono de alguien…

–Mamá, no –dice Steve, y es casi una súplica, porque la sola idea de tener que exponer todas sus cosas más íntimas a alguien desconocido para que las analice le provoca un principio de pánico. 

Su madre, afortunadamente, sacude la cabeza.

–Solo quiero que sepas que es una posibilidad, no voy a forzarte a hacer terapia, si no quieres.

–No quiero –dice Steve, y su madre asiente, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

–De acuerdo. Pero hay algunas cosas que quiero que leas… He estado hablando con una de las psicólogas del hospital, _de manera confidencial_ …

Lo puntualiza cuando Steve pone cara de desesperación, del todo mortificado.

–Me ha escrito los títulos de unos cuántos libros, algunas páginas de internet que podrían serte de ayuda quizás para entender más lo que te pasa…

–De acuerdo –dice Steve, aceptando el papel pulcramente doblado que su madre se saca de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y que le pasa por encima de la mesa, porque parece un buen compromiso, aceptar eso a cambio de no tener que seguir hablando del tema. 

Steve se siente desnudo. Peor aún, desnudo por dentro. 

Bucky le vio en los peores momentos, pero no le hizo sentir así de expuesto. Bucky lo tomó solo como algo que le estaba pasando a Steve, le tranquilizó como si no tuviera importancia, aunque después de haber estado examinando la forma en que actuó Bucky esa tarde, la última vez, Steve ha llegado a la conclusión de que él también ha debido de estarse informando sobre ansiedad y ataques de pánico. Tendría que sentirse culpable por haberle preocupado tanto, pero solo se siente agradecido.

En ese momento, con su madre, no puede evitar sentir una cierta sensación de fracaso más que familiar.

–De acuerdo, mamá –se obliga a decir, algo ronco, e intenta aceptar el consuelo de su mano sobre la suya.

–Steve, te quiero. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti –dice, y Steve nunca ha sabido qué hacer, con su sinceridad un poco abrupta, así que solo asiente–. Y ahora come.

Steve se obliga a cortar un trozo de pastel y darle un bocado, y cree que va a ser incapaz de comer, pero el sabor dulce y familiar de la manzana, la mantequilla, el azúcar, la canela, junto con el olor del café recién hecho, ayudan a serenarle, le reconfortan por dentro.

–¿Lo tienes todo preparado para tu viaje a Nueva York con Natasha? –pregunta, en un cambio de tema un poco descarado, y Steve sonríe, sorprendido.

–Sí. Sí, lo tengo todo planeado, y Natasha tiene entradas para un concierto al que quiere ir… He planificado todo lo que podemos hacer durante el fin de semana, para aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

–Bien –dice su madre–. ¿Y el dinero que tienes ahorrado va a ser suficiente para todo?

–Y me sobra un poco incluso para cuando me marche el julio.

–Bien hecho –dice su madre, complacida–. Ha sido una auténtica ayuda, que te pagaras tus gastos este año. Yo también he ahorrado un poco. Por eso mismo creo que es hora de que te tomes un descanso, unas vacaciones de verdad, antes de que empieces el curso de dibujo y tengas que volver a buscar trabajo en Nueva York. Quiero que dejes la cafetería.

–Pero solo me quedan unas semanas de trabajo, y el señor Jones dijo que podía darme todas las tardes en cuanto terminara el curso además de los fines de semana.

–Me prometiste que lo dejarías si eran demasiadas cosas –dice su madre, y esa vez si hay una cierta firmeza inamovible en su voz–. Te has ganado plaza en una de las mejores universidades e incluso tienes una beca. Ese era tu trabajo, y lo has hecho bien. Ahora, yo creo que necesitas darte un respiro y sigo siendo tu madre, aunque cumplas los dieciocho el mes que viene. 

–Puedo hacerlo, mamá –insiste Steve, porque era justo lo que no quería, que le tratara como si fuera de cristal, como si no sirviera.

–Claro que puedes –replica ella–. Pero vas a empezar la universidad en cosa de un mes y llevas toda la vida queriendo estudiar arte, pero resulta que apenas te he visto coger un lápiz este año. ¿Ya no te gusta?

–Sí me gusta –admite Steve, casi a regañadientes, aunque últimamente es difícil, dejarse llevar como lo hacía antes, concentrarse en el papel y los trazos, en la imagen que quiere captar y en cómo hacerlo. Todo le parece un poco vacío.

–Pues quizás podrías aprovechar estos días para prepararte, concentrarte en eso. Volver a dibujar. ¿Qué te parece?

Steve sacude la cabeza, porque su madre juega sucio. Le conoce demasiado bien. Sabe que nunca va a aceptar pasar unas semanas tumbado sin hacer nada, porque va a volverse loco, pero que no va a poder negarse si le da un trabajo concreto que hacer. Volver a dibujar. Como si fuera tan fácil.

–Puedo intentarlo –dice al final, y su madre ataca su propia porción de pastel como si ya hubieran dado la discusión por terminada. Steve se siente un poco –muy– manipulado.

–Por cierto, ¿vas a invitar a Natasha al baile? –pregunta, con un aire casual del todo forzado, y Steve gruñe y pone los ojos en blanco y se niega a hablar del tema.

A veces le da un poco de miedo como su madre y Bucky parecen coincidir tanto en su falsa convicción de saber exactamente lo que le conviene.

Lo piensa esa noche, tumbado en su cama, escuchando las nuevas canciones que Bucky ha seguido añadiendo a esa lista de reproducción que lleva su nombre. Es algo que ninguno de los dos ha mencionado, pero que es un cierto consuelo; un último hilo de conexión a Bucky que no se ha roto del todo.

Escucha canción deprimente de Nirvana tras canción deprimente de Nirvana, y piensa en Natasha, y en todo lo que le gustaría; pedirle formalmente que sea su pareja, preguntarle de qué color va a llevar el vestido para comprarle su ramillete, llevarla del brazo con todo el orgullo de que alguien tan extraordinario como ella accediera a dejarse ver en público con él.

Por supuesto, no tiene ni idea de si Natasha le aceptaría, por mucho que pudiera hacerle ilusión asistir al baile, pero el riesgo de que le rechazara queda compensado con creces por la posibilidad de poder ofrecerle algo a Natasha, por una vez, que le hiciera ilusión de verdad. No, no es eso.

Steve no puede pedírselo a Natasha porque no sería justo. Por muchas razones. 

Se da cuenta en ese momento, de que hace muchos días que lo tiene decidido, en realidad.

El baile es una de esas cosas que pueden seguir adelante sin él. No tiene la más mínima intención de ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mentira, por supuesto que va a ir al baile!!! Qué sería de éste fic si no hubiera baile de graduación :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El baile de fin de curso sigue amargándole la existencia a Steve. Natasha deja ver cosas que hace mucho tiempo que lleva dentro, y Steve recupera algo de optimismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues esto sigue alargándose porque, después de todo el desarrollo que le he dado a esta historia, no quiero acabarla de forma precipitada, así que sí, lo habéis adivinado bien, sigue sin ser prom night :p La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que quiero dejar bien ligadas, y no quiero que las cosas empiecen a pasar de forma demasiado precipitada, así que nos acercamos al final poco a poco pero aún quedan cositas que contar para que todo tenga sentido.
> 
> En fin, como siempre, espero que disfruteis el capítulo :)

Peggy vierte agua hirviendo en dos tazas con el logo de la escuela, donde ha puesto sobres de té Earl Grey de esa marca cara que no venden en todos los supermercados, y le pasa una a Steve por encima de la mesa, deja la suya junto a un montón de papeles apilados con pulcritud. 

Después, en lugar de sentarse en su silla tras el escritorio, da la vuelta por delante y se sienta sobre la mesa, apenas unos centímetros de Steve, que coge la taza y está a punto de dar un trago solo para disimular que la proximidad con ella sigue, aún a esas alturas, poniéndole nervioso.

Los dedos de Peggy le detienen, posándose en el borde de la taza con suavidad.

-Déjalo reposar, o vas quemarte –dice, y aunque sus labios pintados de rojo se mantienen neutrales, hay una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos oscuros.

-Sí, sí, claro –carraspea Steve, echándose hacia delante para volver a dejar la taza.

Ni siquiera le gusta el té, pero es Peggy; sospecha que haría cosas mucho peores que beber té solo para no decepcionarla.

-Bien, pues, ¿algún plan en especial para el verano? –pregunta ella, sin darse cuenta de la turbación de Steve, o probablemente ofreciéndole la delicadeza de simular no darse cuenta, y Steve se agarra a esa apertura de la conversación como a un clavo ardiendo, le habla del curso preparatorio de dibujo al natural al que se ha inscrito en julio, de sus planes con el equipo de natación de la universidad de Nueva York, de su preocupación por sacar el tiempo para trabajar.

-Bueno, si eres tan bueno como me han dicho, quizás en unos años estarás vendiendo cuadros por el suficiente dinero como para saldar las deudas en poco tiempo –dice Peggy, y Steve ríe por impulso, su risa seca y un poco autocrítica, antes de darse cuenta de que no está bromeando.

-No sé –admite, incómodo con el tema, pero no lo suficiente para no poder ser franco; es liberador, hablar con Peggy, alguien que no es ni una familiar ni una amiga, exactamente, alguien que parece verle por quien es en realidad sin perder el ojo crítico, que nunca ha endulzado sus palabras para hacerle sentir mejor.

Es fácil, contárselo a Peggy, que le mira con expectación, sin desviar los ojos hacia su teléfono, o hacia la puerta, sin darle la impresión de querer estar en ninguna otra parte que en ese despacho de escuela, hablando con él:

-La cuestión es… Soy realista. Dibujar es algo que me gusta, que se me da más o menos bien, pero no estoy seguro de si eso es suficiente para emprender una carrera. 

-Bueno, vale la pena arriesgarse si se cree lo suficiente en algo… Tú decides si crees en ti mismo o no, Steve –dice Peggy, y Steve le sonríe, sin demasiada vergüenza, esa vez. Hay algo en Peggy que le inspira a querer ser mejor.

-Estoy pensando en mi madre –dice, porque no vale la pena andarse con rodeos-. Yo puedo cargar con mis propios errores, pero ella no tiene que hacerlo. 

-Entonces no hagas que cargue con ellos –dice Peggy, como si eso zanjara el asunto-. Vas a salir adelante, Steve, vales para lo que quieras, si estás dispuesto a luchar por ello.

Steve no está muy seguro de qué va a decir, algo sobre querer ayudar, querer hacer su parte, sentir que está haciendo algo útil, pero queda interrumpido por unos nudillos tocando en el marco de madera de la puerta; un gesto más de cortesía que otra cosa, ya que está abierta de todas formas. Quien asoma la cabeza es Angie Martinelli, la profesora de arte, que le sonríe a Steve:

-¡Steve! ¿Le has dicho que sí a Peggy? No sé si lo sabes, pero incluso ha hecho un hueco en la pared del comedor…

-¿Qué? –pregunta Steve, sintiéndose tan lento como siempre, y Peggy pone los ojos en blanco.

-No, Angie, aún no se lo había dicho –responde, pero no parece enfadada de verdad, solo llena de exasperación afectuosa, y por un momento, algo en ella le recuerda a Steve a todas esas veces en que Bucky se ha desesperado con él por alguna de sus idioteces-. Steve, cuando he dicho que tienes una carrera como artista por delante no ha sido en vano: me gustaría ser la primera persona en comprar un Steve Rogers original.

-¿Qué? –repite Steve, haciendo buen uso de su elocuencia legendaria.

-El cuadro impresionista que pintaste como proyecto de final de curso –aclara Angie, radiante, y Peggy lo corrobora, asintiendo, cuando Steve la mira con confusión.

-Oh, pues no… No, es decir…

-¿No? –pregunta Peggy, alzando una ceja, y Steve sacude la cabeza, intentando poner en orden las ideas antes de verbalizarlas.

-Me encantaría que tuvieras el cuadro, si de verdad lo quieres. Pero no puedo dejar que pagues por él: es solo un proyecto, y dártelo es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí este curso.

Los labios de Peggy se curvan en una sonrisa mucho más relajada que las que le dedica en clase, como si se hubiera dejado fuera del despacho una cierta capa de acero y distancia que hace que los otros alumnos la vean como demasiado fría a veces.

-Quiero pagarte por él. Como algo simbólico. Quiero que, en el futuro, te acuerdes de que alguien está lo suficiente interesado en tu trabajo como para invertir dinero en él. 

-Y yo quiero que me mantengas al día de tus proyectos –interviene Angie. 

Steve está un poco abrumado por la atención, siente las mejillas arder, pero asiente.

-De acuerdo. Estoy dispuesto a venderte mi cuadro. Por diez dólares –le dice a Peggy, y es la mejor recompensa que podría haber imaginado, cuando consigue arrancarle una risa que muestra sus dientes bien alineados.

-Cincuenta –contraataca.

-No es que sepa mucho del tema, pero estoy seguro de que no es así como se regatea -dice Steve, un poco envalentonado, o demasiado aturullado aún como para ponerse filtro, y Peggy le alarga la mano.

-¿Trato?

-Veinticinco…

-Cincuenta –insiste Peggy, y al final terminan por saldarlo estrechándose la mano.

-Perfecto –declara Angie-. Y ahora, Peg, si me das…

-Oh, sí, disculpa –dice Peggy, con un cierto aire despistado, y se incorpora para dar un rodeo al escritorio y sacarse algo del bolso; un papel de recibo que le alarga a Angie-. Creo que quedamos en que pasaría a eso de las cinco, pero…

-Déjalo, ya he llamado –le asegura Angie, que se guarda el papel en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido de verano holgado, y le guiña un ojo a Steve antes de marcharse.

Steve se queda allí sentado, preguntándose si tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes de que Peggy y la profesora Martinelli son pareja, ya que no parece que tengan ningún interés en ocultarlo. Últimamente, Steve no deja de tener revelaciones un poco súbitas de hasta qué punto ha estado ciego ese año, lo que le deja con la pregunta de qué más se está perdiendo, qué otras cosas evidentes ha pasado por alto.

Peggy se sienta en su silla, y saca a Steve de su ensimismamiento arrastrando la taza hacia él.

-Ahora sí puedes beberte el té, Steve.

Steve obedece.

***

Al mediodía, Steve, Riley, Gabe y Sam beben granizados de colores brillantes sentados en el muro bajo de la biblioteca. Todos tienen sus boletines con las notas finales, y las vacaciones de verano han empezado de manera oficial.

Steve sorbe su cañita, y es un momento casi perfecto; el sabor dulzón de fresa artificial, el hielo en la lengua y el sol en las mejillas y en los brazos. Va a quemarse si sigue mucho rato más allí, siente el escozor en la piel y sabe que por la noche va a tener que ponerse aloe vera para aliviar la quemazón, pero quiere alargar esos minutos de tranquilidad total, de dejar que el calor le amodorre y le ralentice el cerebro.

Clint y Kate se lo estropean antes, apareciendo con sonrisas maliciosas y plantándose ante los cuatro para decirles:

-Podemos quedarnos a dormir en casa de Maria la noche del baile.

Kate lo anuncia con los ojos brillantes, y Clint añade:

-Así que podemos salir de fiesta hasta que queramos.

-Pero si siempre sales de fiesta hasta que quieres –replica Gabe, y alza el pie para darle un golpe, que Clint esquiva con agilidad, ignorándole.

-Ya, pero… Vamos a poder salir todos. Kate y yo tenemos planificada toda la noche: dónde cenar, bebidas pre-baile, baile, bares y discotecas para después… Lo único que nos falta es alguien que quiera conducir.

Por algún motivo, de golpe Steve tiene dos pares de ojos azules mirándole con expresiones entre esperanzadas y lastimeras, y se esfuerza en fruncirles el ceño con toda la autoridad que puede a Kate y Clint:

-No –dice, con rotundidad.

-Claro que no –dice Sam, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, lleno de solidaridad-. Steve no es vuestra niñera. Si de verdad queréis beber tanto, pagad un taxi.

-Oooooh, pero mira que eres aguafiestas, Wilson –replica Kate, cruzándose de brazos.

-Seré aguafiestas, pero mi amigo va a pasárselo tan bien como el resto…

-No –repite Steve, y de golpe todo el mundo vuelve a mirarle a él. Carraspea-. Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a venir al baile.

Hay un silencio tan lago e incómodo que Steve tiene tiempo de contar cuatro chirridos de los grillos que se esconden en la hierba seca. Entonces, todo el mundo parece reaccionar de golpe, y se encuentra con cinco personas increpándole, amenazándole y gritándole –puede que sea con buena intención, pero es lo que están haciendo, todos a la vez.

Steve empieza a sentir un nudo más que familiar en el centro del pecho, así que coge su granizado, recoge su bolsa del suelo, se la cruza sobre el pecho, y se marcha sin responder ni una palabra.

-Ni se os ocurra –oye a su espalda, y sabe que Sam puede ser terminante cuando quiere, pero aún le sorprende, cuando da muestras de esa seguridad en sí mismo que le ha visto desarrollar a lo largo del último año.

No le molesta la presencia de Sam cuando le alcanza y echa a andar a su lado, todo lo contrario, más bien, pero le advierte:

-No quiero hablarlo. 

Sam alza las manos a los lados, moviendo la cabeza.

-Ni una palabra, tío –promete, y se mantiene fiel a su palabra, por lo menos hasta que llegan al coche de Steve, que se deja caer sobre el maletero abierto para terminarse lo que queda del granizado, aunque ya está prácticamente deshecho y la textura de sirope aguado lo hace demasiado empalagoso.

Sam se sienta a su lado en el borde del maletero, y alinea su brazo con el suyo, le deja sentir el tacto de su piel recalentada por el sol, y a Steve ni le importa que los dos estén cubiertos por una capa fina de sudor, se apoya algo más contra su hombro.

-Sí voy a decir un par de palabras –le avisa Sam, con una sinceridad ligera, ojos oscuros en sus propias zapatillas, y Steve niega con la cabeza.

-No quiero oírlo.

-Ya, bueno. Mala suerte –dice Sam, una sonrisa leve en los labios-. Has tenido tiempo, y voy a seguir aquí mientras lo necesites, no me voy a ninguna parte, pero tienes que empezar a sobreponerte, tío. Lo digo en serio, tienes que hacerlo.

-Sam…

-No, es verdad. Barnes te ha jodido, pero tú decides hasta qué punto. ¿Vas a dejar que te joda esto también? ¿Estar en una fiesta con todos tus amigos antes de que nos separemos? ¿Una última celebración con tu equipo? ¿Algo a lo que se supone que tenemos que mirar atrás y pensar que estábamos con gente que nos importaba?

Sam no ha cambiado el tono de voz, desenfadado, pero la forma en que mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro habla por sí sola, está llena de juicio:

-Porque, sé que estás colgado de ese tío aunque no puedo decir que entienda por qué, y te juro que lo respeto, pero alguien tiene que decírtelo, Steve. No tengo clara la parte de que te importe la gente que has conocido aquí. Empezamos a tener la impresión de que el resto no contamos demasiado para ti.

Steve alza la cabeza, a punto para protestar, pero Sam se mantiene impasible, alza las cejas, retándole a contradecirle.

-Eso no es justo –dice Steve-. No es justo, Sam, he intentado estar aquí para todos, pero… Es mi manera de lidiar con las cosas, es solo eso, es… 

Es que no está acostumbrado a tener amigos, y mucho menos a apoyarse en ellos. Es que cuando tiene algún problema tiende a encerrarse en sí mismo, a esconderse en su habitación y dibujar hasta que le duele la mano, a entrenar de más solo para poder dormir más horas; es que se le olvida comer hasta que su madre se da cuenta y le pone en su sitio, le obliga a sentarse y tomar una buena comida caliente. Es que nunca se le ha dado bien compartir según qué cosas con los otros, sobre todo cuando son negativas.

-Lo sé –dice Sam, y le pone una mano en la rodilla, le da un apretón, aplacándole-. Lo sé, Steve. No te lo estoy reprochando. Pero creo que no te das cuenta de que nos estás dejando de lado, y creo que será peor si te enteras cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

-Me estás presionando, Sam, y sabes que no he descuidado ni una de mis obligaciones, nada –insiste Steve, demasiado escaldado por la verdad en las palabras de Sam para poder darle la razón, el instinto de defenderse a flor de piel.

Sam se incorpora, manteniendo una mano sobre su hombro, un punto de unión, de contacto humano, y Steve tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para mirarle a contraluz.

-Piénsalo, ¿vale? –dice Sam, no sin amabilidad, antes de darle una última palmada, suave, y marcharse para volver con sus amigos.

***

Los dedos de Natasha se mueven con habilidad por encima de las cuerdas de la guitarra, haciendo resonar notas como si flotaran en el aire, líquidas, y su voz grave no llega con comodidad a las notas más altas de la canción que está tocando, pero lo compensa con esa forma íntima de susurrar las palabras, de interpretar cada línea como si le diera un sentido nuevo.

Steve se sabe la letra de memoria porque Natasha ha estado poniendo el álbum acústico de Florence + The Machine en el trabajo sin descanso los últimos meses; no puede decir que ni el grupo ni las canciones le entusiasmen, pero es mucho mejor cuando es Natasha quien las canta.

Están los dos sentados sobre su cama, piernas cruzadas, sin mucho más que hacer que escuchar música y comer galletas y permitirse languidecer un poco de aburrimiento y de melancolía; demasiado perezosos para salir por ahí e ir a por un helado, incluso para poner una película en el portátil, o para ni pensar en jugar quedar con Sam para jugar con su X-Box. 

Natasha arranca acordes de su guitarra acústica, espalda apoyada en la cabecera de madera de la cama, y Steve está sentado con la espalda contra la pared, mirándola sin mirar demasiado la forma en que la falda de su vestido se le arruga sobre el regazo o uno de los tirantes del vestido no deja de resbalarle por el hombro. Lleva el pelo recogido arriba en un moño del que salen mechones rizados, y el calor es lo suficiente sofocante para que Steve se haya puesto uno de sus pantalones cortos de verano. Si estuviera solo, probablemente estaría en ropa interior en ese momento.

-Toca esa que me gusta –pide cuando la canción termina, y Natasha se aparta un rizo de la frente con un resoplido exasperado, se frota la muñeca sobre la frente.

-Muy específico –replica.

-Venga ya, sabes a cuál me refiero –dice Steve, y estira una pierna para presionar un pie desnudo sobre la pierna de Natasha. Espera que ella intente apartarle, o que proteste, pero lo único que hace es atrapárselo con seguridad.

-Vale, vale… -accede, y le suelta el pie para empezar con las primeras notas.

Steve vuelve a relajarse contra la pared, ignorando el cosquilleo en esa parte sensible del cuerpo donde Natasha le ha tocado, y vuelve a escuchar, dejándose llevar por el amodorramiento, hasta que termina echándose con la cabeza en el cojín, justo al lado del regazo de Natasha, que canta:

- _You know I’m such a fool for you, you’ve got me wrapped around your finger_ …

Steve ya no siente que va a combustionar cada vez que una chica guapa como Natasha mira en su dirección, pero no puede negar que no es inmune a tenerla allí, en esa misma cama donde pasaron una tarde juntos, tantos meses atrás que parece algo inventado, sacado directamente de una de sus fantasías. 

Ha hecho los deberes. Ha estado pensando en lo que Sam le dijo. Le llamó esa misma noche, y no llegó a darle la razón pero le dijo, a regañadientes, que asistiría al baile. Sam pareció contento de una forma genuina, así que no puede decir que se arrepienta, incluso cuando sigue sin un traje que ponerse a solo dos días del evento, pero hay algo que sigue carcomiéndole por dentro.

- _Do you have to let it linger_ … 

Steve pasa el dedo índice por el vello fino y cobrizo que cubre el muslo de Natasha, y echa de menos a Bucky tirado allí con ellos, hincándole dedos en el costado para verle retorcerse y molestándole y robándole demasiados besos y hablando con Natasha sobre toda clase de cosas. Echa de menos dejarse llevar por la cadencia de sus conversaciones.  
Echa tanto de menos a Bucky que es como tener una espina constantemente clavada en el costado, aunque Sam diga que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, que tiene que reponerse.

Traza patrones invisibles sobre la piel de Natasha, primero geométricos, después simplemente caprichosos, y piensa en coger uno de los delineadores negros que tiene en un vaso sobre el escritorio y en marcarlos con tinta. No lo haría, pero lo piensa.

Natasha baja la mano a su pelo cuando termina de cantar, le acaricia, y Steve cierra los ojos, exhala un suspiro largo. También echa de menos que le toquen. Lo echa tanto de menos. Se deshace un poco, bajo los dedos de Natasha, se permite cerrar los ojos, y los mantiene de esa forma, incluso cuando ella aparta la mano y su peso sobre el colchón cambia.

Oye el sonido de madera contra madera, una leve vibración de la guitarra al quedar plana en el suelo, y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos Natasha está tumbada ante él, de lado, un puño cerrado bajo la mejilla, la otra mano caída entre los cuerpos de los dos, sin llegar a tocarle. Las hojas del tilo dibujan sombras sobre su rostro, sobre su pelo rojo cobrizo, de un color algo menos intenso que cuando la conoció, un tono más parecido al rubio que al pelirrojo en las raíces. Sus ojos siguen siendo del color verde más puro que ha visto nunca, y por primera vez piensa en que el lápiz solo, su instrumento de preferencia, no sería suficiente para captar tantos matices. Utilizaría lápices de colores, para esa escena en concreto, y la verdad es que tiene ganas de abrir el cajón de su escritorio y sacarlos junto con el cuaderno, pedirle que la deje dibujarla.

Es algo bueno, supone. Lleva semanas sin conseguir dibujar una sola cosa que no le dé ganas de arrancar el papel y hacer una bola con él para tirarlo a la basura, una sola cosa que logre provocarle esa chispa de alegría, de emoción, dentro que últimamente le cuesta más y más recuperar.

-Sé que llevas días pensando en si deberías invitarme o no al baile de tu instituto –susurra Natasha, de manera completamente inesperada, como si no fuera nada-. Pero no quiero que lo hagas.

-Oh –dice Steve, una exhalación, y el rechazo escuece exactamente tanto como había previsto, tiene que intentar tragárselo, antes de poder responder algo fuera de lugar, intenta mantenerse tranquilo-. La verdad es que había tomado la decisión de no ir. Cambié de opinión hace solo un par de días, y fue por algo que Sam dijo. 

-Invitaste a Bucky hace más de una semana –dice ella, con seriedad, como si eso fuera importante, y, en fin, de todas las conversaciones estúpidas que Steve ha tenido, la de la cafetería va a perseguirle hasta el fin de sus días.

-No le invité –insiste -. Le dije que debería ir. Por su cuenta. Y él me dijo que debería invitarte a ti, pero no quería hacerlo.

Natasha mueve un poco el hombro, algo que podría ser casual, si no estuvieran los dos tumbados en la cama, a centímetros el uno del otro con la cabeza en la misma almohada; si el árbol no se meciera en la ventana con la brisa suave y la situación no fuera tan jodidamente íntima, incluso la forma en que los dos se están frunciendo el ceño.

-Llevas días raro conmigo, pensaba que era por eso. Así que, si vas a estar incómodo conmigo por un baile… Por favor, déjalo de una vez. Es… ridículo.

Lo dice con la misma firmeza con que siempre ha dicho todo lo que hacía falta, y Steve rueda sobre sí mismo para tumbarse boca arriba, esconde el rostro bajo las manos, lleno de frustración, de no sabe qué, a esas alturas.

-Lo siento. Vale, sí, lo he estado pensando. 

-Venga, Steve, los dos sabemos que no es conmigo con quien elegirías ir a ese baile y Bucky sigue preocupándose demasiado por ti. Ignórale y ya está, ¿a qué viene esto ahora?

-A qué viene… -Steve sacude la cabeza, un poco aguijoneado, porque no es algo que Natasha suela hacer, esa clase de presuposiciones sobre los sentimientos de los demás, desecharlos como si no fueran nada importante, algo que echar al viento si no es conveniente- En realidad no dejo que Bucky piense por mí, ¿sabes? 

-Podías habérmelo dicho sin darle tantas vueltas, sabes que habría ido contigo y el resto de tus amigos y no habría habido problema, pero lo estás complicando –replica Natasha, y por algún motivo que se le escapa ella también parece molesta, hay una cierta energía en sus gestos, en sus expresiones, que sugiere que no está diciendo ni la mitad de lo que está pensando, y eso sí que no, lo último que puede aguantar Steve son juegos, así que intenta ser sincero, por muy descarnado que suene: 

-Te acuerdas del desastre de cuando invité a Bucky solo como amigo a un baile y en el fondo esperaba que no fuera solo como amigo, ¿no?

-Sí, me acuerdo –dice Natasha, expresión cerrada, y Steve resopla.

-Bueno, pues… -vuelve a bajar las manos, deja uno entre los dos, palma arriba-. Ya ves. 

-No quieres invitarme como amiga pero tampoco quieres invitarme como algo más.

-No puedo invitarte como algo más, fuiste tú quien… –replica Steve-. Joder, Natasha.

No es su estilo, dejar que la frustración le salga de esa forma, que se le escape de dentro, pero se supone que las cosas deberían empezar a ser más fáciles, ¿no? Sigue sin querer ir a ese baile estúpido y no quiere que tenga ninguna importancia y nadie parece querer hablarle de otra cosa y, la verdad, a esas alturas, lo único que desea Steve es que haya pasado de una vez, rápido, como arrancarse de una tirita.

Esa conversación con Natasha está siendo todo lo contrario a rápido. Agónica, más bien, una tortura, es lo que está siendo. 

-Y además, has dicho que no quieres, ¿no? Pues creo que lo educado cuando rechazas a alguien es no pedirle explicaciones sobre qué le ha pasado por la cabeza para ocurrírsele invitarte a un baile. Es que hay que…

Steve vuelve a llevarse las manos al rostro, respirando entre ellas, procurando calmarse, y no lo espera, cuando Natasha le da un tirón en la muñeca para descubrirle, es la primera vez que le toca de una forma tan agresiva, y Steve protesta de inmediato:

-¡Eh! ¿Puedes dejarme un segundo…?

-No me has invitado –le interrumpe ella, sin alzar la voz pero alterada de todas formas, puede que más de lo que la ha visto nunca, ni cuando se pasó días sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, porque entonces parecía más en control de ella misma que nunca; ahora no, ahora Natasha está medio echada sobre él en una cama, mirándole desde arriba, labios lívidos de tanto apretarlos-. No he podido rechazarte porque no me has invitado…

-¡Me has dicho que no lo hiciera! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he quitado el gusto de poder decirme que no? Quieres regodearte…

-Deja de ser idiota, Steve, ¡quiero que me invites de verdad y quiero decirte que sí de verdad! –dice al final Natasha, y oh, oh, oh, el corazón de Steve le retumba en el pecho y los ojos de Natasha están abiertos y parece, si no la conociera, o quizás precisamente porque la conoce, sabe verlo; Natasha está asustada, y sigue con la mano sobre su muñeca pero casi como si se la hubiera olvidado allí, y le tiembla un poco, y de todas las veces que Steve ha sido idiota…

-Quieres que te invite, por eso…

-Sí –asiente Natasha, como si quisiera pararle antes de que lo diga en voz alta-. Sí. 

Steve mueve el brazo para soltarse la muñeca de los dedos de Natasha, y lo hace con suavidad, pero ella reacciona con brusquedad, tira la mano atrás, y Steve se la atrapa en el aire, traza círculos con el pulgar sobre el suyo.

-Sigo sin querer que lo hagas –le advierte ella.

-Quiero pedírtelo de verdad –insiste Steve-. Por lo menos eso. Quiero que sepas que te lo estoy pidiendo de verdad, y si sigues sin querer…

Se encoge de hombros, y se esfuerza en encontrar una sonrisa en medio de toda la tensión.

Natasha le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y Steve tira de su mano para atraerla hacia él, un gesto más simbólico que otra cosa, porque sigue siendo ella, la que tiene que volver a acomodarse sobre la cama, relajar el cuerpo de nuevo. 

Steve juraría que siempre antes ha sido Natasha quien ha tomado la iniciativa de besarle, la que tenía el control de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero en ese momento es él, quien alza la cabeza de la almohada, quien cierra los ojos y levanta la barbilla, dejando su intención tan clara como es posible, y por una vez ella le permite que lo elija él, buscarle los labios con los suyos, solo eso; una leve presión, y vuelve a dejarse caer.

-Natasha, ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

-Esto sigue siendo ridículo, me estás haciendo parecer la prota de una peli americana de adolescentes –dice ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

Steve siente su propia sonrisa ensancharse, euforia y triunfo martilleándole en el pecho, y cuando Natasha baja él está subiendo y se encuentran a medio camino, y besar a Natasha sigue siendo algo extraordinario, sentir sus labios abrirse bajo los suyos, cálidos, suaves, sus dedos pequeños y curtidos sobre la mejilla; sigue siendo calor en la parte baja del vientre y ganas de más, y ella tira de él hacia abajo y él rueda sobre él mismo, se inclina sobre ella, apoyado sobre un codo, una mano en la cintura de ella. 

A pesar del primer impulso, la primera sacudida de volver a estarse tocando de esa forma después de meses y meses con esa especie de barrera artificial entre los dos, enseguida encuentran un ritmo suave, casi pausado; Steve tarda, en dejar de jugar con los labios, en probar a lamer con la lengua entre los de Natasha, y cuando lo hace, Natasha mueve la mano con la que sigue cubriéndole la mejilla, exactamente de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera vez, y se la pone en la nuca, juguetea con su pelo, y ese roce que apenas es más que un cosquilleo le hace estremecerse.

Cuando se aparta, Natasha tiene el pelo revuelto sobre la almohada, el moño medio deshecho en un desastre de rizos, y se está clavando los dientes delanteros en el labio, rojo e hinchado.

-Si hubiera sabido lo mala idea que iba a ser besarte… -dice, voz ronca y grave, como si ella también estuviera pensando en aquella primera noche en la cafetería, cuando Steve estaba hecho un lío y ella le ofreció su primer beso a cambio de exactamente nada; el regalo más generoso que le han ofrecido nunca, aunque puede que ella no lo viera de esa forma.

-¿Te arrepientes? –pregunta Steve, apartándole unos cuantos mechones de pelo del rostro, y ella le dedica una de sus medias sonrisas.

-No –dice, e inmediatamente después, encogiéndose de hombros-. No lo sé, Steve. No sé cómo se me ocurrió que no iba a…

Se interrumpe a ella misma, vuelve a pasarle los dedos por la nuca, solo eso, y Steve exhala con un temblor, aprieta un poco los dedos que sigue teniendo sobre su cintura.

-Yo no, Nat. Yo no me arrepiento.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios –responde ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Eres… Argh, ¿cómo tengo que decirte que no puedes ir por ahí con esa sinceridad? Tienes que protegerte un poco…

-Sí, algo he oído –replica Steve, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero la experiencia prueba que si de verdad quieres que haga algo, quizás tendrías que decirme que no lo haga… 

-Mírate –dice Natasha, sonriendo, casi a su propio pesar-. Venga, si vamos a echar meses de intentar que esto no pasara a la basura, como mínimo vamos a hacerlo bien: ven aquí y sigue enrollándote conmigo.

Steve ríe, con un temblor en el pecho.

-Sí, señora –dice, una reminiscencia de todas esas veces que ha acatado órdenes en la cafetería, que le ha dedicado saludos militares solo para verla entrecerrar los ojos y lanzarle malas miradas.

No hacen mucho más que besarse, como si los dos estuvieran de acuerdo en que llegar a más, en ese momento, sería demasiado. Steve le acaricia el muslo desnudo, y ella enrolla la pierna en su cintura y cuela la mano por debajo de su camiseta para reseguirle los músculos de la espalda; se dejan sentir el calor el uno del otro, y se tocan como promesas. Steve no quiere que sea una despedida, algo triste, no quiere pensar en que van a separarse en menos de una semana. Ya ha habido demasiados finales en su vida, últimamente. En su mente, esa tarde, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para explorarse el uno al otro, para construir algo.

Es difícil, separarse, cuando fuera empieza a oscurecer y Natasha dice que tiene que irse. La acompaña hasta su coche, tomados de la mano, y cuando llegan Steve la empuja atrás hasta que la tiene contra la puerta, se inclina para volver a besarla, y ella le enreda los brazos en el cuello, le deja sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus pechos contra él. De golpe, Steve siente como todo el deseo le sobreviene como un golpe, se aprieta contra Natasha, le deja sentir su erección contra la parte baja del estómago, a través de la tela suave del vestido y la rugosa de sus vaqueros recortados, y ella ríe contra sus labios, empuja un poco las caderas, le hace ahogar un gemido bochornoso en la garganta:

-Vuelve a subir –le pide Steve con urgencia, alzándole el rostro con las dos manos, besándola una y otra vez, y Natasha sigue riendo, un sonido alegre, despreocupado, pero le aparta con una mano en el pecho.

-Eh, no… Steve, Steve, para –dice, un último beso en sus labios, sin aliento-. Lo digo en serio, las chicas me han preparado una cena de despedida, hace rato que tendría que haber llegado…

Steve se deja caer hacia adelante, apoya la frente en el hombro de Natasha con un gruñido suave, y Natasha le sujeta de la nuca, le da un beso en la mejilla, otro en la curva de la mandíbula, otro debajo del lóbulo de la oreja, labios entreabiertos, aliento cálido.

-No estás ayudando… -murmura Steve, y esa vez, cuando ella le empuja, las dos manos en su pecho, lo hace con firmeza. Steve se obliga a dar un paso atrás, tiene que parpadear para enfocar la vista.

Si tiene la mitad del aspecto de haber estado haciendo justo lo que han estado haciendo del que tiene Natasha, mejillas arreboladas y labios hinchados, pelo alborotado, más vale que se recomponga antes de que alguien le vea.

-Estás… -empieza, y Natasha esboza una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Tú también. Ve a darte una ducha.

-Oh, Dios –exhala Steve, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos, hombros sacudiéndose de risa, porque todas las ideas que esa sugerencia evoca…-. ¿Seguro que no quieres…? Diez minutos. Quince. Diez. Podemos lavarnos muy rápido.

Natasha vuelve a sonreír, y abre la puerta de su Wolkswagen rojo, se sienta tras el volante sin decir una palabra, pero hace rodar la manecilla para bajar el cristal de la ventanilla. Steve se inclina hacia ella con un brazo apoyado sobre el techo del coche –sí, puede que imitando un gesto que le ha visto mil veces a Bucky y por el que siempre ha tenido debilidad-, y siente el calor acumulado dentro del coche después de estar horas bajo el sol, la música suave de la radio, el olor de Natasha a perfume dulzón y sudor.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? 

-Sí, comprarme un vestido –responde ella, aún como si fuera una broma, y Steve asiente.

-Sí, me han dicho que yo también tendría que conseguirme un traje…

Natasha tira del cuello de su camiseta, lo atrae hacia ella, y vuelven a besarse, lánguido, con un cosquilleo en los labios, después de tanto rato haciéndolo.

-No, en serio, tengo un montón de preparativos para el viaje, tengo que tenerlo todo listo para el sábado por la mañana… Y tú también.

-Y yo también –asiente Steve-. Nos vemos el viernes, ¿de acuerdo? 

-El viernes –confirma Natasha, se muerde el labio, y hace girar la llave en el contacto. 

Steve se aparta, y observa el coche hasta que desaparece por la esquina de su calle, bañado por las últimas luces del día, manos en los bolsillos y todo el cuerpo despierto, vivo, con una sensación de ligereza que no ha sentido en días, semanas, puede que meses; la certeza de que las cosas van a salir bien.

***

Steve llega al taller a las ocho de la noche, y la persiana sigue levantada, el interior iluminado por las luces de los fluorescentes, a pesar de que en el exterior el día no ha caído del todo aún.

Sí se ha dado una ducha, después de que Natasha se marchara; ha cerrado los ojos bajo el chorro de agua templada, y se ha dejado llevar, imágenes y sensaciones que por una vez no parecían algo ilícito que conjurar, mientras se llevaba a él mismo a un orgasmo que le ha sobrevenido casi de inmediato, intenso y largo, y que le ha dejado con los músculos deshechos pero extrañamente energizado, invadido de ese optimismo con el que ha observado a Natasha marcharse, llena de promesas.

Se ha puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta limpios, y sentía que no podía quedarse encerrado en casa, así que ha conducido hasta allí. 

Aparca el coche justo ante la entrada, como ha hecho tantas otras veces, y encuentra a Bucky en el fondo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del despacho, el móvil entre el hombro y el oído y un bloc de notas y un boli en las manos.

-Sí, ajá… Sí, sí, ningún problema, puedo pasar yo mismo, déjame que me apunte la referencia… 

Alza los ojos claros hacia Steve, y esboza una sonrisa ladeada, ínfima, antes de volver a su conversación telefónica:

-Sí, mañana por la mañana, ¿a las siete y media? Ocho, perfecto… Sí, gracias, Roy, sí… Vale, tío, sí, invito yo, te debo una. 

Lanza la libreta y el boli sobre el escritorio cuando termina, y se yergue, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Va vestido de calle, y tiene el pelo húmedo, así que probablemente acaba de ducharse en el cuarto trasero, donde solía dormir.

-Eh, necesitaba unos recambios difíciles de conseguir como para ayer, y… En fin. Hola, Steve. Qué hay.

-Nada, solo… He pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía una peli y unas pizzas –dice Steve, hundiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, intentando no hacerlo parecer forzado, y Bucky sonríe, sorprendido.

-Sí, claro. ¿Quieres venir a casa?

-Si me invitas –dice Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, y hay una burbuja que se le hincha en el pecho, que le impulsa a sonreír y que hace que Bucky le mire con suspicacia.

-Te veo contento –declara, seco.

-Lo estoy. ¿No puedo estarlo?

-Puedes, claro que puedes pero hay algo que no me estás contando –dice Bucky, y alza una mano entre los dos-. No hace falta, no quiero saberlo. Pero me parece bien, peli y pizza suena genial.

Bucky entra un momento en el despacho, vuelve a salir con un casco de moto viejo y rallado, de color negro, y lo alza.

-Te sigo a casa.

-¿Con un casco? 

-No seas idiota –le ordena Bucky, y Steve ríe, a pesar del empujón que le da en el hombro al pasar por su lado. 

Está tan contento de poder estar allí con él que si pudiera le atraparía por la cintura solo para abrazarle, pero es mejor no tensar la cuerda más de la cuenta. Siente que puede conformarse con eso, por primera vez. Tener a Bucky cerca, aunque no sea como antes.

Fuera, Bucky se pone su chaqueta de falso cuero negro sobre la camiseta de manga corta roja que lleva, y se sube a una Ducatti que se ve antigua pero bastante bien cuidada. Steve tiene que sacudirse a él mismo cuando se ensimisma demasiado con la forma en que Bucky pasa una pierna por encima del asiento y se planta en él con los dos pies firmes en el suelo, la forma en que suelta el caballete con gracia.

-¿A qué esperas? –le grita, de buena fe, y Steve se obliga a ponerse en marcha, conduce comprobando que Bucky le sigue y deseando que le dejara conducir esa preciosidad a él.

Es verdad que no entiende nada de coches, pero la idea de llevar una moto le atrae, le provoca un cosquilleo de adrenalina en el cuerpo. Puede que se lo pida alguna vez a Buck, que le enseñe a llevarla, que le deje darle una vuelta.

Steve sube al piso de Bucky e intenta no pensar en si es raro estar allí, intenta no acordarse de nada: se concentra en encender el portátil que Bucky se ha conseguido y en pedir pizzas mientras Bucky escoge una peli: _El Señor de los Anillos_.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky le mira con expresión desafiante.

-Me apetece. Versión extendida. ¿Algo que decir?

Tres horas y media seguidas de peli junto a Bucky. A Steve no se le ocurre una sola protesta.

Para cuando termina la película, Steve está echado en el sofá y Bucky en la alfombra, con un cojín bajo la cabeza. Los títulos de crédito bajan por la pantalla, y Steve le sacude el hombro a Bucky que, como era de prever, se ha dormido.

-Eh, Buck. Vete a la cama. Tienes que levantarte temprano mañana para ir a buscar recambios.

Bucky rueda sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de espaldas en el suelo, le mira desde debajo de su propio brazo.

-¿Vemos mañana _Las dos torres_?

-Sí, puedo volver a buscarte al taller. 

-Mmm. Sabes que tendremos que ver _El retorno del rey_ el viernes, no podemos dejar la trilogía a medias antes de que te marches a Nueva York.

Steve pone una mueca.

-El viernes es el baile de graduación.

Bucky frunce el ceño con confusión, y después sonríe, casi con timidez.

-Joder, no sé cómo se me ha olvidado. Supongo que de verdad estoy fuera de la escuela al cien por cien.

-O sea, que ni te planteas venir, ¿eh? –pregunta Steve, con suavidad, barbilla apoyada sobre la mano, y se permite sacar el tema porque puede que en cualquier otro momento del día, cuando tuviera todas las defensas en alto, Bucky le mandaría a la mierda sin ningún remordimiento, pero en ese momento hay una cualidad suave en él; el sueño le ablanda, siempre lo ha hecho.

Bucky tamborilea con los dedos en su propio estómago, le mira echando las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo.

-No me lo he estado planteando, no. ¿Y tú?

Steve se encoge de hombros.

-Voy a ir.

Bucky entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Solo?

-No –admite Steve-. Con Natasha. 

Bucky esboza una sonrisa cansada.

-Por una vez me has hecho caso, ¿eh? 

-En realidad no –protesta Steve de inmediato-. Pero… Hemos estado hablando en mi casa esta tarde. Va a ser mi pareja.

Steve juraría que ha conseguido no sonrojarse, pero por supuesto que Bucky ve más allá de sus palabras, nunca ha conseguido ocultarle nada. Hay un momento en que está seguro de que va a decir algo, pero entonces frunce el ceño, rueda para incorporarse.

-Oye, te importa si… -dice, señalando la puerta entrecerrada del dormitorio-. Es verdad que tengo que despertarme mañana.

-Sigo pensando que deberías venir. Me gustaría que estuvieras allí –insiste Steve, porque nunca ha sabido cuándo retirarse de una pelea, aunque la esté teniendo él solo, pero Bucky agita una mano, sin ni considerarlo.

-Buenas noches, Steve –dice, y ni tan solo espera a que esté fuera para irse a su habitación, pero se detiene con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, le mira por encima del hombro-. ¿Mañana a las ocho?

-Sí, Buck –responde Steve, y entonces se queda solo. 

Apaga la televisión, vuelve a poner los cojines en el sofá, y cuando se marcha, cierra la puerta con suavidad.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He reescrito este capítulo como cuatro o cinco veces, pero al final creo que he conseguido que se pareciera lo máximo posible a lo que imaginé cuando empecé a escribir la historia -mil años atrás:p- y que sea acorde al desarrollo que ha tomado realmente. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruteis, ¡gracias por leer y un abrazo! :)

Steve termina de colocarse la pajarita del esmoquin y se arregla algunos mechones de pelo, que por una vez ha conseguido moldear para que el flequillo no le caiga todo el rato en los ojos, después de más de media hora en el baño y demasiada gomina.

Se siente un poco extraño, vestido entero de gala, con un traje negro que logró encontrar rebajado a última hora y camisa blanca, pero el reflejo que le devuelve el espejo del baño no le da ganas de ponerse un pijama, llamar a Natasha, y cancelar toda la historia. Va a considerarlo un logro.

La ropa le hace sentir distinto, más alto, aunque de una forma buena; se siente mayor. Le da una cierta confianza en sí mismo que va a necesitar esa noche. 

Tiene un ramillete a punto para Natasha sobre su cómoda, una rosa de seda fucsia que compró ayer, junto al traje, en un arranque de sentimentalismo, de tozudez, casi, porque si van a hacerlo, si van a ir al baile como pareja, Steve va a hacerlo bien. 

Lleva la cajita con la flor en la mano, porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer con ella, y está a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando la voz de su madre le detiene:

–¡Espera, espera! –dice desde abajo, sujetando el móvil en alto.

–Mamá –protesta Steve, ceño fruncido, y ella baja el móvil.

–Steve –replica, y Steve no ha sido su hijo durante casi dieciocho años en vano, conoce ese tono de voz con el cual es inútil discutir, así que se deja tomar unas cuantas fotos, resignado, y se consuela pensando que como mínimo solo van a terminar en el álbum familiar, que ya es bochornoso de por sí, porque por suerte su madre no se ha dejado arrastrar por el furor de Facebook. 

–Pásalo bien, ¿de acuerdo? –le dice, una mano sobre su mejilla, cuando por fin le permite bajar. 

–¿No tendrías que advertirme de que no me meta en líos? –pregunta Steve, sarcástico.

–Si se te ocurre meterte en líos vas a oírme, y no va a gustarte –termina por decir su madre, casi una concesión, y le guiña uno de esos ojos azules que Steve heredó de ella–. Confío en ti, Steve. Sigo preocupándome por ti, y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, pero eso es porque soy tu madre, porque me gustaría haberte podido ahorrar muchas cosas…

–No, mamá, has hecho todo lo que has podido, más… –la interrumpe Steve, un poco alarmado, porque su madre no es de las que llora en los cumpleaños, ni en las bodas, no llora ni con los anuncios de la tele –otra cosa que Steve heredó de ella–, pero en ese momento hay un brillo en sus ojos que es difícil de confundir.

–Mírate –dice, con suavidad, y por suerte su voz suena firme–. Y la gente me decía que no ibas a crecer bien sin un padre…

Steve actúa casi por instinto, da un paso adelante y la estrecha entre sus brazos; ella le devuelve el abrazo de inmediato, y sigue siendo un poco extraño, tener que mirarla desde arriba, aquella mujer que durante años fue lo más grande de su mundo entero.

Es ella quien se separa al final, y sus ojos están secos.

–Ve, venga –le apremia–. Voy a hacer palomitas y ponerme en el sofá, ni se te ocurra llegar cuando aún esté despierta.

–Vas a estar dormida en menos de una hora –responde Steve, y ella frunce el ceño, como si la estuviera retando.

–Bueno, eso sería de bastante mala educación, teniendo en cuenta que he invitado a Tim a ver la película conmigo –dice, y Steve esconde una sonrisa.

Su madre sigue sin aceptar ni una sola insinuación de que hay algo entre ella y Dugan, aunque es más que evidente que sí, pero Steve la ve más alegre desde hace unas semanas, un poco despistada, canturreando melodías desafinadas para ella misma en los momentos más inesperados. Le hace feliz, verla ilusionada, que tenga algo para ella, después de todo lo que ha llegado a luchar para sacarlos a los dos adelante, de las malas épocas que han llegado a pasar. 

–Venga, ve, no hagas esperar a Natasha –le apremia al final.

En la calle, Steve comprueba el móvil una última vez, más inercia que otra cosa, algo con lo que ocuparse de camino al coche, y se encuentra con un mensaje de Natasha que le deja parado allí mismo. 

“Estoy en casa de Bucky. Adivina a quién he convencido para que venga al baile ;)”.

Steve lo lee y lo relee y no está muy seguro de qué hacer con él, más allá de preguntarse si Natasha espera que vaya a recogerla allí. Supone que sí. En todo caso, no se atreve a indagar más. Ni siquiera responde, solo vuelve a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo y se pone tras el volante, mentalizándose para lo que sea que vaya a encontrarse, aunque no está muy seguro de qué puede ser.

Bucky y él se vieron la noche anterior. Steve volvió a pasar a buscarle por el taller, Bucky preparó unas tortillas de queso en su casa porque “las pizzas son caras y no precisamente la mejor fuente de alimentación, Steve, dime, ¿has comido algo orgánico en todo el día?”, y Steve sonrió y se comió la tortilla de queso junto con la ensalada sin rechistar, en su esquina del sofá, mientras veían la segunda peli de la saga de _El Señor de los Anillos_ en el portátil de Buck, y casi habría parecido una noche normal, si no hubiera sido por las ganas de apoyarle la cabeza en el hombro, levantarle el pelo con la nariz y dejarle un camino de besos en el cuello, por ese hueco en el pecho que no sabe si va a volver a llenarse nunca.

Natasha, por otra parte, le ha estado evitando desde que se enrollaron en su habitación y decidieron ir juntos al baile. No exactamente en ese orden, pero qué más da. Ha esquivado cada propuesta de verse de Steve desde entonces, hasta el punto que está algo confundido respecto a si se sobrepasó en algún momento, si la presionó demasiado al final, cuando la tenía contra el coche y no quería dejar de sentir la adrenalina correrle por las venas, porque fue lo más vivo y alegre que se había sentido desde esa noche en que Bucky le sacó un trozo de corazón de dentro y aún no se lo ha devuelto.

Y ahora ese mensaje. 

Están siendo dos días extraños. Sam y él han quedado para correr por las mañanas, han desayunado el uno en casa del otro, y Steve ha yacido en la cama demasiadas horas, peleándose con hojas en blanco y él mismo, escuchando demasiada música, leyendo demasiados cómics, preguntándose si de verdad algo está cambiando o es solo que necesita buscarse algo que hacer cuanto antes porque se está volviendo loco con tanta inactividad, con tanto obsesionarse con las mismas cosas.

Conduce sin pensar; música antigua en la radio y Nat y Buck esperándole.

***

Bucky abre la puerta, y a Steve le vale un vistazo para que el pulso se le acelere en las venas, un chute de adrenalina directo al corazón, desasosiego en el pecho. 

Bucky le mira con los labios apretados, cabeza baja y mano en los bolsillos, y Steve no puede verle bien los ojos porque el pelo le cae encima, mechones suaves como los de un cachorro, recién cortados. 

Bucky se ha cortado toda la melena y no tiene donde esconderse, y Steve quiere pasarle los dedos a contrapelo por las partes afeitadas en la nuca, los lados, enterrarlos en las ondas suaves en la parte más alta de la cabeza, que le caen sobre la frente. Quiere tocarle, quiere atraerle hacia sí, abrazarle, dejar que entierre el rostro en su hombro como han hecho tantas veces, porque Bucky da la impresión de querer desaparecer, cuando se saca una mano del bolsillo y se la pasa él mismo por la nuca, se aparta el pelo del rostro y se lo sujeta atrás; un gesto tan suyo, tan arraigado en su lenguaje corporal, solo que los mechones se le escapan de entre los dedos y le hacen resoplar con exasperación.

–No preguntes –dice, una advertencia, aunque hay una sonrisa tirándole de las comisuras de los labios, Steve puede verla con claridad.

–No iba a hacerlo –responde Steve, corazón bombeándole como golpes, y no sabe exactamente qué piensa respecto al peinado –si tiene derecho a pensar nada en absoluto. 

Los pómulos de Bucky quedan más resaltados, la línea esbelta de su cuello al desnudo, y quiere acariciarle las mejillas y besarle y tiene que dejar de pensar en eso porque ya no es algo que Bucky quiera de él, porque ya no es ni un poco suyo. 

–Nat dice que vas a venir al baile –es lo que Steve termina por decir, y no quiere que sea una pregunta pero se le escapa una vacilación en la voz. 

Bucky se encoge de hombros. Va vestido con sus vaqueros claros con varios rotos, esos que le quedan un poco holgados en las caderas, y una camiseta gris claro de manga corta que Steve juraría que reconoce como suya, y entre la ropa, y el pelo, y los pies desnudos, se le ve… suave. Demasiado suave. Desprotegido.

–Es la última noche que Natasha va a pasar aquí, y ha insistido, pero… –Bucky lanza una mano al aire, entre los dos, frustración evidente–. No quiero estropearos la cita. Podríamos desayunar juntos mañana, antes de que os marchéis…

–Quiero que vengas –dice Steve, casi interrumpiéndole, palabras fuera de sus labios antes de que pueda ni pensar en si son una buena idea, y Bucky vuelve a resoplar, alzándose el flequillo, que vuelve a caer en una onda casi perfecta. 

–Steve, sé que vas a cortarte si estoy allí –insiste Bucky, y Steve se siente sonreír.

–¿Sí? ¿Con qué? ¿Bailar?

–Sabes que no estoy hablando de bailar –dice Bucky, un poco severo.

–No sé, Buck. Si ella quiere, y yo quiero, solo falta saber si a ti te apetece venir…

–Sabes que no –dice Bucky, contundente, y Steve no puede evitarla, esa decepción que le apaga por dentro.

–Ah.

Bucky pone los ojos en blanco, se muerde el labio.

–No tengo ningún interés en volver a pisar la escuela, eso no puede venirte de nuevo, pero… –encoge un hombro, vuelve a mirarle casi con timidez–. Natasha se va, y… 

–Natasha también es tu amiga, y quieres aprovechar la última noche que va a estar aquí –dice Steve de inmediato–. Es normal.

Bucky asiente, entre receloso y agradecido.

–Eso.

Se miran un momento, y las comisuras de los labios de Bucky se van hacia arriba con resignación, como si él también estuviera pensando en lo idiotas que son los dos –porque Steve lo está pensando, no tiene ninguna duda, y es posible que no pueda tocar a Bucky de ciertas maneras, pero la cuestión es que no le ha tocado en absoluto durante semanas enteras, y juraría que no es al único a quien le está matando por dentro, esa barrera artificial entre los dos.

–Eh, Buck, ¿puedo…? –pregunta, alzando un brazo, y Bucky frunce el ceño, mueve la cabeza, casi una negación, pero entonces pone una mueca, y asiente, una sola vez, conciso, terminante, y Steve se mueve como si le hubieran dado permiso para salir de debajo del agua cuando no podía aguantar más la respiración; camina el par de pasos que les separan y envuelve a Bucky con los brazos, y al principio Bucky está rígido, pero exhala con un temblor y cae contra él, una mano agarrada a la espalda de su chaqueta, y sí, rostro enterrado en su hombro.

Steve le abraza sin apretar, sin presionar, inhalando profundamente, empapándose de su calor, del olor a champú y a aftershave y a ese resto de tabaco que impregna toda su ropa, de la sensación de que algo dentro del pecho se le desanuda y le permite llenarse los pulmones, de liberarse de un lastre. 

Echa la cabeza arriba y cierra los ojos, solo para no besarle la cabeza a Bucky, para no enterrarle la nariz en el pelo corto, pero es perfecto, es más que perfecto, Bucky suspirando contra él, soltándose, aunque mantengan una cierta distancia, aunque no permitan que sus cuerpos sigan la inercia de querer tocarse.

Es Bucky quien se aparta, cuando el momento empieza a alargarse, y a Steve le cuesta perder el contacto pero se fuerza a dejarle ir. 

Bucky le coloca bien las solapas de la chaqueta, da un paso atrás, y le permite ver cómo le resigue con los ojos de arriba abajo.

–Estás impresionante con el traje, espera a que Natasha te vea.

Steve exhala con una risa, liberando tensión, soltándose.

–Idiota –dice, y le sale demasiado afectuoso, demasiado cargado de cosas que no puede decir–. Siempre haces eso…

Se frota el rostro, que siente ardiendo, y Bucky también ríe, y se parta de la puerta, caminando hacia atrás.

–Eh, voy a encontrar algo que ponerme en la habitación. Voy a tardar como un cuarto de hora, quizás veinte minutos…

–No seas imbécil, ahora quieres ponerme aún más nervioso…

–Venga ya, ¿cuándo he hecho yo tal cosa? –pregunta Bucky, pero hay arruguitas en los bordes de sus ojos y se está mordiendo el labio, y antes de que Steve pueda protestar, su mirada se suaviza y le indica algo con la cabeza a su izquierda; Natasha, que está en el sofá, y…

Oh. _Oh_. 

–Hola, Steve –saluda Natasha, agitando los dedos, y Steve se siente sonreír, y de pronto podría ser meses atrás, podría no haber besado a una chica en su vida, apenas haber hablado con una, y casi vuelve a tener miedo de que le venga un ataque de asma si intenta articular una sola palabra.

Solo que no es meses atrás. Es Natasha. Es su amiga, su… algo, algo, su chica, puede, un poquito, un poco, todo ese tiempo; su chica especial aunque tampoco sea para él. 

–Me gusta el vestido –dice, y después, un poco avergonzado–. Es decir, te queda muy bien. Estás…

–Este idiota de aquí está intentando decirte que estás preciosa, Nat –termina Bucky por él, y Steve le lanza una mala mirada.

Bucky vuelve a señalar la habitación, pulgar por encima del hombro.

–Veinticinco minutos.

Steve le lanza el paquete de tabaco que ha dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina, sin ningún tipo de pudor, y Buck lo atrapa al vuelo, le guiña un ojo, insolente:

–Buena puntería. Para ser tú.

Se esconde en el dormitorio antes de que Steve pueda encontrar otros proyectiles, y a solas con Natasha en la sala, vuelve a tumbarse hacia ella, alza la rosa.

–Te he traído esto. No sabía de qué color ibas a ir, pero…

Natasha le sonríe con complicidad, se levanta para cogerle la cajita de plástico.

–Bueno, has acertado, ¿no? –dice, y sí, Steve ha acertado. 

Natasha lleva los labios pintados de color rosa fucsia, a conjunto con el lazo con que se ha atado el pelo en un moño alto y con el que adorna la parte baja de la espalda del vestido negro, las únicas notas de color en todo el conjunto. El vestido es ajustado en la parte alta, y la falda es de tul, con capas negras y grises, y le cae, voluminosa, hasta más allá de las rodillas. Está más elegante de lo que la ha visto nunca, aunque la combinación de colores, atrevida, hace que conserve su aire desafiante.

–¿Puedo? –pregunta Steve, y Natasha asiente, le tiende la muñeca, desnuda, para que Steve le ate el ramillete en la muñeca con dedos solo un poco temblorosos.

–Sabes que yo también quería que Bucky viniera, pero todo esto me tiene un poco confuso –admite Steve, cuando los dos se han sentado en el sofá, Natasha con las piernas cruzadas bajo su falda, que cubre buena parte de los cojines, y Steve sin la chaqueta, que le tiene sofocado. 

Han abierto la ventana, pero apenas entra nada de aire, y Steve está acalorado, un poco incómodo, con la proximidad de Natasha, que parece un sueño, con Bucky cambiándose en el dormitorio, ese corte de pelo aún tan fresco que tenía pelos cortos enganchados en la piel de la nuca.

Natasha encoge los hombros, que el vestido deja por completo al descubierto. 

–Habría querido hacer muchas cosas contigo, Steve. Todas –dice Natasha, voz ronca y grave, y Steve no lo esperaba, una confesión tan directa, tan desvergonzada, pero asiente.

–Yo también, Nat –dice, porque es la verdad, porque habría llegado hasta donde ella hubiera querido.

–Esto es perfecto, de verdad –dice, señalándose el vestido, señalándole a él–. Estás muy guapo.

–Gracias –dice Steve, con un nudo en el estómago, y Natasha sonríe y se alza sobre las rodillas, le pone una mano en el hombro.

–¿Puedo? 

–Sabes que sí –responde Steve, en un susurro, y sigue sin saber exactamente qué está pasando en ese piso pero no va a negárselo, a Natasha, no cuando decidieron ir al baile juntos y cuando lo quiere tanto, así que alza la cabeza, deja que Natasha presione sus labios contra los suyos, con una mano en su cintura para estabilizarla.

Cuando ella se aparta, Steve parpadea, un poco abrumado por el deseo que se le ha encendido en las entrañas, por el olor de Natasha, perfume y productos para el pelo, dulce, fantástico.

–Podemos engañarnos lo que queramos esta noche, pero yo me marcho en dos días, y sé que ni tú ni Bucky habéis dejado de pensar el uno en el otro.

–Natasha… –dice Steve, inspirando, no sabe si una advertencia o un ruego, pero Natasha alza las cejas.

–Steve –replica, con ese tono cortante que no admite excusas–. Sois mis amigos, los dos, ¿de acuerdo? Y nunca he querido meterme entre vosotros, pero puede que os venga bien, salir con otra gente, por una noche. Relajaros. Divertiros. Quizás si os despreocupáis un poco…

–¿Qué? ¿Bucky va a decidir que no querer una relación a distancia conmigo era una tontería? –replica Steve, demasiado mordaz, demasiado cruel, y Natasha frunce el ceño.

–Ni se te ocurra hacer esto, Steve –dice, y Steve está un poco avergonzado de él mismo pero también resentido.

–Lo siento, pero es la verdad –dice, y Natasha se echa atrás hasta sentarse sobre sus tobillos, le mira con severidad.

–No, no lo es, porque Moscú está en la otra punta del mundo, y Nueva York a apenas seis horas en coche –dice, y le sonríe, del todo inesperadamente, toda su expresión impregnada de una cierta melancolía–. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te dije que fueras con cuidado con Bucky?

–Sí –dice Steve, porque Natasha fue la primera persona en advertirle en favor de Bucky, no contra él, en decirle que no jugara con sus sentimientos. Steve intentó no hacerlo, aunque ahora puede admitírselo, que falló estrepitosamente. 

–No ha cambiado nada… No me interrumpas, es verdad –dice, y Steve se muerde la lengua para no emitir la protesta que tiene a punto–. Lo que pasa es que Bucky tiene miedo, está aterrorizado.

–¿Se puede saber de qué?

–De lo que siente por ti.

Steve no quiere seguir con esa conversación, entre otras cosas porque están hablando a la espalda de alguien que está a apenas unos metros de ellos, y eso no se hace. 

–Es su decisión –dice, terminante, y Natasha abre los ojos con exasperación.

–Sí, y se le ve muy feliz con ella. Haz el favor de pararte a pensarlo por un momento: ¿Cuántas de las cosas que Bucky ha querido de verdad en la vida crees que ha podido tener? Es más fácil decirte a ti mismo que no las querías desde el principio.

–No lo es, Nat, cuando sabes que quieres algo luchas por ello…

–Ooooh, suena un poco hipócrita por tu parte, ¿no? 

–¡No es lo mismo! –replica Steve, demasiado alto, demasiado agitado, y se fuerza a respirar hondo–. Si vamos a hablar de cosas que Bucky no ha tenido, Nat, podemos empezar por todas las personas que ni le han escuchado cuando ha pedido en voz alta lo que quería. No estaría luchando por él, estaría faltándole al respeto, ignorando lo que quiere o pretendiendo que yo lo sé mejor que él mismo. No puedo hacer eso. 

Cuando termina de hablar Natasha solo le mira, y se hace un silencio artificial en el piso, uno que le dice que quizás se ha dejado llevar incluso más de lo que creía, que puede que Bucky lo haya oído todo. De verdad espera que no.

Tiene ganas de escapar, por un momento, y hunde la cabeza entre las manos, respirando. Siente una de las manos de Natasha en la espalda, y puede que no sea una disculpa pero es un acercamiento, y Steve está dispuesto a tomar cualquier cosa, lo que sea, para no echarlo todo a perder.

Tumba la cabeza de lado para mirar a Natasha, y se esfuerza en encontrar una sonrisa que darle.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que deberíamos pasarlo bien esta noche, los tres juntos –dice, y se echa atrás, toma la mano de Natasha, que le mira con los dientes delanteros hundidos en el labio inferior–. Dime una cosa. ¿Le has cortado el pelo tú a Buck?

La sonrisa que Natasha esboza es ínfima, apenas una curva leve de la comisura izquierda de sus labios, pero consigue trasmitir un aire travieso a la perfección:

–¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

No es que le guste o no, no está seguro. El pelo largo de Buck era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, y siente una cierta tristeza al pensar que ya no está, pero ese nuevo peinado le hace parecer mayor, incluso más atractivo –y eso que parecía imposible–, le da ese aire sensual de cuando se ataba el pelo arriba, pero aún más exagerado, más definitivo, y hace que vuelva a anhelarle con una intensidad renovada, como si su propio deseo por él hubiera cogido fuerzas.

–Qué más da si me gusta o no –responde Steve, y por fin Natasha se relaja, ríe, permitiéndole ver su hilera de dientes blancos y bonitos.

–Sí, eso mismo me ha parecido.

***

–Tío, dime que sabes qué estás haciendo –pide Sam, siguiendo los movimientos de Bucky y Natasha en la pista de baile con mirada incrédula.

Steve le roba la botella de agua fresca de entre los dedos y toma un trago largo.

La verdad es que está un poco mareado, la cabeza ligera por la cerveza que ha bebido en el aparcamiento, cuando se han encontrado con el resto del grupo. Steve no tenía pensado beber, pero Bucky ha cogido una de las latas de cola que Clint tiene para hacer mezclas, y se la ha abierto para él, le ha prometido que iba a hacerse cargo de conducir esa noche, que lo pasara bien.

Steve está bastante convencido de que emborracharse y pasarlo bien no es exactamente equivalente para él, no después de esa noche en casa de Maria, cuando se le fue un poco de las manos y terminó por olvidar la mitad de cosas que habían pasado, y mucho menos después de la tortura que fue descubrir lo que era la resaca. 

Siendo deportista, su tolerancia para el alcohol no es mucha, pero le ha ido cogiendo el gusto a lo de beber algo de cerveza de vez en cuando. Ahora mira a Bucky moverse, vestido con su camisa blanca arremangada y ese chaleco que no sabe de dónde ha sacado pero que se le ajusta a la cintura y hace difícil sacarle los ojos de encima, y piensa que o no debería haber bebido nada o debería seguirlo haciendo, porque ese estado en que siente una cierta soltura en los músculos y el deseo más a flor de piel le tiene con ganas de hacer una tontería pero sin poder excusársela a él mismo.

–No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo –admite, y Sam ríe, le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que lo de echarte a Bucky Barnes de novio y además buscarte una novia no era tan buena idea como parecía al principio?

Steve resopla, y preferiría que Sam dejara de una vez la hostilidad abierta contra Bucky. Creía que había terminado cuando Sam pasó por su ruptura y parecieron establecer una tregua, pero ha vuelto con fuerza desde que Steve y él rompieron. Bucky rompió con él. Qué más da, fue el propio Sam quien dijo que debería empezar a superarlo.

–Bucky ya no es mi novio, y Natasha no ha sido nunca mi novia –le corrige Steve–. Natasha es mi pareja para el baile de hoy, y Bucky es un amigo que ha venido con el resto.

–Sí, y yo soy el futuro Michael Phelps –dice Sam, pero está de buen humor, relajado, y Steve se permite dejarse caer contra él, esconder el rostro en su hombro, porque, por qué no; Sam huele bien y nunca le importa cuando Steve se pone un poco empalagoso, al contrario, le da un par de palmadas afectuosas.

–¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? –oye preguntar a una voz por encima de ellos cuando la canción termina y da paso a otra–. ¿No habrá bebido alguna de las mezclas de Clint?

–Nah –dice Sam, y Steve alza la vista para ver a Sharon ante ellos. 

Lleva un vestido plateado, corto, que resalta la forma atlética de su cuerpo, y lo ha combinado con zapatos planos. En ese momento, está agachada ante ellos, mirándole con extrañeza.

–Creo que le vendría bien algo de nuestro alijo secreto, Sharon –susurra Sam con aire conspiratorio, y Sharon se ilumina, se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Steve alza una ceja, interrogando a Sam, pero éste solo sacude la cabeza.

–Espera a verlo.

Sharon vuelve con su bolso, y se sienta al otro lado de Steve; le rodean como siempre solían hacer con Sam cuando comían palomitas viendo una peli de miedo, o solo para cogerle las manos, y Steve se siente arropado, bien.

–¿Somos buenos o no? –dice Sharon, poniéndole el bolso abierto sobre el regazo, y Steve descubre que dentro hay una bolsa rellena de nuggets de pollo y patatas fritas.

–Os quiero –dice, y Sam y Sharon ríen y la chocan por encima de su cabeza, y después se inclinan para besarse, y Steve mira al techo, abochornado e incómodo, pero come pollo frito y no sabe si es eso o todo ese apoyo con que le están regalando, pero por un momento siente un agradecimiento más enorme que él mismo, que todo.

Después, cuando el estómago se le ha asentado y está un poco más sereno, se deja arrastrar a la pista de baile. Natasha está bailando con Maria y Kate, riendo, pasándolo bien, y en cuanto le ve le coge de las manos y le hace dar vueltas, le hace soltarse, y Steve sigue sin tener ningún sentido del ritmo pero es fácil, estar rodeado de sus amigos.

Cuando va a por unas bebidas, un rato después, descubre dónde se ha metido Bucky, a quien no ve desde hace rato. Le ve a los lejos, en lo alto de las graderías, hablando con un grupito de chicos que reconoce del equipo de básquet y algunas chicas. Una de ellas es Claire Reynolds; es difícil confundirla, incluso desde la distancia. Bucky tiene una mano en su hombro y ella le ha pasado un brazo por la cintura, y están hablando y riendo, ojos brillantes, y puede que Steve hubiera sido tan idiota como para estar celoso, un tiempo atrás, pero en ese momento, viéndole bromear con la que él mismo le dijo que había sido una de sus mejores amigas, a gusto en medio de toda esa gente que lleva más de un año esquivando como si hubiera hecho algo mal, lo único que puede sentir es felicidad por él. Porque parece cómodo, confiado, tan distinto de cuando se conocieron y apenas se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra en los pasillos para que no les relacionaran.

No se queda a mirarle. No es un momento que le pertenezca. Va a donde sus amigos se han sentado y le da un refresco a Natasha, se bebe el suyo, y habla un rato con America, hasta que Kate llega y la reclama para la canción lenta que ha empezado a sonar.

El ambiente en el gimnasio ha ido cambiado, y cuando Steve echa un vistazo a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que la gente se ha ido emparejando y que la canción suena romántica.  
Busca con la mirada, hasta que da con Natasha, recostada contra una pared, hablando con Maria, que le saca unos cuantos centímetros, con los tacones que se ha puesto a conjunto con su traje de pantalón negro y camisa blanca con tirantes, y Steve se siente ridículo, el miedo en la boca del estómago a ser humillado, rechazado, pero se levanta y va hacia ella de todas formas. 

Dijo que lo haría bien, y quiere hacerlo bien.

–Eh, Steve –dice Maria en cuanto le ve, y cierra un puño para darle un golpecito en el brazo lo que, viniendo de ella, Steve va a contar como una muestra de afecto enorme.

–Hola, Maria –dice, y antes de que pueda pensar en cómo hacerlo Maria está saludando a alguien con la mano y dejándoles solos, sin disimular demasiado, cuando se da la vuelta y le guiña un ojo a Natasha por encima del hombro, y Natasha alza la cabeza hacia Steve y entrelaza sus dedos.

–¿Quieres bailar? –pregunta, porque es un ángel, porque nunca ha querido cargarle con ciertas cosas con las que se suponía que tenía que cargar por ser un chico, y él asiente.

–Voy a intentar no pisarte.

–Más te vale –replica, alzando un poco uno de esos zapatos coquetos que se ha puesto, atados en el tobillo con una cinta, con tacones finos, que la hacen más alta que de costumbre.

Se meten entre las otras parejas, y Natasha le pasa los brazos por el cuello, con lo que Steve no duda mucho de dónde poner las manos, que caen sobre la cintura de ella casi por inercia. 

–Sé que no es exactamente la música que te gusta… –empieza Steve, y Natasha se encoge de hombros.

–No, pero es Beyoncé. Siempre podría ser peor que Beyoncé –dice, y Steve sonríe y la atrae un poco más hacia él, pensando en que no le extraña que ella y Bucky congenien, en cómo de feliz le hace que se lleven bien, que se tengan el uno al otro, no ser exactamente el enlace entre ellos. 

No hablan mucho mientras van dando vueltas sobre el suelo pulido del gimnasio, bajo las luces de los focos de colores. Natasha le apoya la mejilla en el hombro, y Steve hunde un poco más los dedos en la tela del vestido, y desea poder deshacerse de la pajarita y la chaqueta, desea aún más que esa noche fuera el principio de algo y no una despedida. 

Natasha le acaricia la nuca con una suavidad irresistible, puntas de los dedos rozándole, delicadas, y Steve se estremece, tiene un aleteo dentro del pecho. Los dedos de Natasha suben hasta su mejilla, donde Steve siente el calor acumularse, y cuando baja la mirada ella le está sonriendo, un poco traviesa.

–Mírame –dice, un susurro–, con el chico más guapo de todo el instituto, y el capitán del equipo de natación nada menos…

Steve y los chicos del equipo se hicieron la fotografía oficial hace un par de semanas, y Steve aún no tiene muy claro qué piensa de que Natasha insistiera en quedarse una copia. Supone que se siente halagado. Y abochornado. Y con ganas de largarse a casa y quitar toda esa ropa absurda de en medio y aprovechar de verdad lo que les queda. 

–Todo esto sigue pareciéndose más a una peli que a la vida real.

–No quiero decepcionarte, pero no va a haber votación para rey y reina del baile, se decidió que promocionaba estereotipos de género y que era una tradición poco inclusiva, así que se dieron premios por méritos varios, a votación de los alumnos. 

–¿Cuál te llevaste tú? –pregunta Natasha, y Steve niega con la cabeza.

–Ninguno –dice, seco, mirando a lo lejos, y cuando ella ríe él siente la vibración en el pecho, no puede evitar bajar la cabeza para besarle el pelo, un gesto lleno de ternura, algo que nunca ha tenido con ella pero que es fácil, a lo que podría acostumbrarse –podría haberse acostumbrado.

–Mentiroso –insiste Natasha, una ceja alzada–, sabes que voy a descubrirlo me lo digas o no…

–Estuve en uno de las menciones especiales a los mejores atletas del curso –admite Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, pero la verdad es que es una de las pocas cosas de las que se siente orgulloso de ese curso, de haber conseguido que los chicos formaran un equipo de verdad, de haber conseguido quedar en bastantes buenas posiciones en algunas de las competiciones. 

–¿Cuándo empiezas el curso? –pregunta Steve, hablando contra su pelo, ojos un poco desenfocados.

–Qué más da. Está decidido –dice Natasha, porque Steve ha sido demasiado transparente, su intención, pero puede que no lo tenga aceptado del todo, que aún quiera una negociación, una pelea, algo, algo más que ese vacío lleno de resignación dentro. 

Puede que suplicara, si fuera a servir de algo. Puede que comprara un billete de avión e hiciera las maletas, si ella se lo pidiera –y pasaría una vida con medio corazón en otro continente, en otra persona, pero qué más da, si tampoco va a estar con él; quizás ese hilo invisible que aún siente que les conecta se haría más tenue, quizás dejaría de notarlo a todas horas, con la distancia. Podría hacerlo, por Natasha. Y nunca sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Pero probablemente lo haría.

Natasha nunca le ha pedido nada parecido, claro. Natasha nunca le ha pedido nada, en realidad, nada más que un baile y que fuera él mismo, y eso puede dárselo. La hace rodar en sus brazos, y cuando la canción muere y da paso a los acordes de otra antigua, una que sabe que Natasha y Bucky escuchan a veces, por separado, entonces la hace rodar sobre sí misma y ella ríe, sus ojos se iluminan, y Steve hace todo lo que puede para sacarles a los dos de ese estado de melancolía. 

La letra no ayuda, una canción de desamor, pero se cruzan con America y Kate en la pista, y con Sharon y Sam, con Gabe, Riley, Jim y Monty y sus respectivas parejas, y es Natasha, quien toma la mano de Sharon y se la roba de entre los dedos a Sam, que alza las manos, indignado, y entonces Steve aprovecha y le hace rodar a él, en broma, y de alguna forma el juego se extiende y todos están bailando con todos, haciendo el idiota, ganándose malas miradas de otras parejas. 

A Steve no podría importarle menos. Todos ríen y todos bailan con todos y cuando a él le toca con Sharon ella le sonríe y él la abraza con fuerza, y Sam y Riley empiezan haciendo una parodia de un baile, gestos exagerados, pero terminan medio abrazados en la pista, agarrados el uno a la chaqueta del otro y teniendo algún tipo de charla intensa, y Clint y Maria llegan y se les unen y Steve busca, busca con la mirada, hasta que encuentra a Bucky, haciendo rodar a Natasha en el aire, alzándola por la cintura, como si no fuera nada, y Natasha está agarrada a sus hombros y le mira desde arriba con una sonrisa alegre, casi infantil, y a Steve se le hincha tanto el corazón que no sabe si su cuerpo va a poder retenerlo. 

Antes de que pueda llegar a ellos, la canción termina y da paso a otra que hace que Sharon se escape de sus brazos de un salto, gritando “¡Rihanna!”, manos en alto, y de pronto todo el mundo parece estar en la pista y Steve, a pesar de lo alto que es, es incapaz de localizar a Bucky o Natasha. 

Es ella quien le encuentra. Siente una mano en el brazo, y cuando se da la vuelta está allí, sonrojada, ojos brillantes, sonriéndole, y tira de él para poder hablarle al oído en medio de todo el alboroto a su alrededor: 

–Bucky ha salido a fumar.

–De acuerdo –dice Steve, y ella pone lo ojos en blanco.

–No me vengas con “de acuerdo” y haz el favor de ir a por tu chico de una vez –dice, empujándole, y Steve ríe pero se deja sacar de la pista, de todo el ruido y la multitud, incapaz de seguir diciéndose que no quiere tomarse un descanso, o que no quiere acercarse a Bucky, después de toda la noche reprimiéndose para dejarle espacio.

Solo un rato, se dice. Cinco minutos. Como máximo.

***

Bucky está fumando tras el muro bajo de la biblioteca, ese sitio donde se han escondido juntos innumerables veces durante el curso, para escuchar música compartiendo los auriculares, para que Bucky se relajara fumando y Steve dibujando, o para besarse, en los últimos tiempos. 

Ahora, Steve se apoya con los antebrazos en la piedra, y Bucky alza la cabeza hacia él, soltando el humo hacia el cielo estrellado. 

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunta, honesto, desnudo, y Steve suelta la risa que le emerge del pecho, deja caer la cabeza, y cuando vuelve a mirar a Bucky lo hace sin querer aparentar nada, espera que la forma en que se encoge de hombros y toma aire sea suficiente.

Lo es, por supuesto. Bucky asiente, labios torcidos en una mueca solidaria.

–Sí, ya me lo parecía –dice, y da un par de palmadas al suelo, justo a su lado–. Esto de las despedidas es una mierda. Estaba siendo cobarde, no queriendo venir esta noche. Este sitio… joder, lo quemaría si pudiera, hasta que no quedara nada, pero… Bueno, no todo fue malo.

Esboza una sonrisa ladeada, y baja la mirada a su cigarrillo.

–No tienes nada de cobarde, Buck –dice Steve, y Bucky pone los ojos en blanco, una exasperación familiar en todos sus gestos.

–Déjalo, en serio, hoy no, ¿vale?

Steve, por una vez, no tiene ningunas ganas de discutir. 

Pasa las piernas por encima del muro y se deja caer a su lado, y es un alivio tan grande, estar allí, a solas con Buck, sin el escrutinio de los ojos curiosos del resto de la escuela, sin las buenas intenciones de sus amigos, sin más que la simpleza que en ese momento hay entre los dos. 

Casi lo han conseguido, se dice. Al baile no le queda mucho más. Se deshace de la pajarita y la deja a su lado, y después de la chaqueta, porque el aire de la noche es fresco pero él está acalorado, agobiado de estar rodeado de demasiada gente. Se desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa, y no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, está seguro de que sería ridículo si intentara seducir a alguien, pero cuando se da la vuelta hacia Bucky se encuentra con sus ojos azules clavados en él con una fijación que conoce bien, igual que la forma en que aspira su propio labio inferior entre los dientes y lo suelta poco a poco.

–Ya me habría lanzado sobre ti si no fuera un cobarde –dice, y ríe, sarcástico, un poco cabreado–. Y si no hubieras venido con una chica que resulta que es mi amiga al baile. Joder, Steve.

Da una calada exasperada a su propio cigarrillo, y Steve no tiene nada que decir porque ha dejado de respirar y el corazón le golpea el pecho con fuerza, como si quisiera llegar él solo hasta Bucky, porque lleva días y días rechazando cualquier tipo de esperanza pero ahora está allí, dentro de él, llenándolo todo.

–No estoy siendo justo contigo, Steve –sigue Bucky, y Steve sabe por qué está inclinando la cabeza de esa forma exacta, sabe que normalmente tendría una cortina de pelo tras la que esconderse, un escudo. Pero el corte le deja desprotegido, resalta aún más la curva afilada de su pómulo, la línea fuerte de su mandíbula, sus labios, expresivos, llenos de disgusto–. Sabía que no iba a serlo, no me fiaba de mí mismo, joder, por eso no quería que siguiéramos viéndonos. Mírame, mierda. Me he vestido con esta ropa, me he…

Se pasa la mano por la nuca, sin mirarle, y Steve quiere tocarle pero tiene los puños cerrados en la hierba, briznas arrancadas en las palmas, la humedad de la tierra en los nudillos.

–Soy idiota, soy el tío más idiota del mundo –sigue Bucky, haciendo pausas solo para aspirar el cigarrillo con furia–. Lo sabes, que siempre era yo el que volvía a Rumlow, una y otra vez, ¿no? Joder, siempre he sabido que el tío es un capullo y me digo que es lo que hay, que podría ser peor, que no puedo pedir más… Y… No puedo, joder, me engañé pensando que podía tener más y mira lo que te he hecho, lo que te estoy haciendo… Por eso nunca debería haberme acercado…

–Lo estás haciendo bien, Buck –le interrumpe Steve con suavidad, porque ya tiene bastante, porque siempre ha sido lo más insoportable de todo, oír a Bucky hablar de esa forma de sí mismo–. Me alegro de que te acercaras. Nunca voy a arrepentirme, nunca, ¿me oyes? Eres… eres la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido, Buck. 

Bucky sacude la cabeza con exasperación, buscándose el paquete de tabaco en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, y Steve se acerca sin ni darse cuenta, le cierra una mano alrededor de la muñeca con demasiada fuerza, y Bucky alza la mirada de golpe, ojos enormes, labios entreabiertos. Steve retira la mano de inmediato, maldiciéndose por ser tan torpe, por haberse olvidado, pero Bucky se la atrapa.

–No voy a volver contigo, Steve –dice, con un hilo de voz–. No puedo. Ya no sé si de verdad lo estoy haciendo por ti o es solo egoísmo, no lo sé, pero no puedo, no puedo volver a empezar y tener que hacer todo esto otra vez. 

–Lo sé –admite Steve, se da cuenta de que lo ha sabido no quizás desde el principio pero sí desde hace un tiempo, que Bucky no es de los que se echan atrás, que no va a retroceder una vez ha tomado una decisión–. Ya lo sé, Buck.

Bucky asiente, pero su mano sigue sobre la suya, cálida y callosa, y le está mirando y a Steve el pulso le late en los oídos, fuerte, el corazón le tiembla.

–Bien, porque… Esto tiene que mejorar, lo prometo, Steve, que va a mejorar… –dice, y Steve quiere reír porque no puede creer que Bucky esté intentando protegerle de eso, de él mismo, quiere reír pero tiene miedo de que si lo intenta lo que salga sea otra cosa–. Es la universidad, vas a conocer gente y vas a ir a museos y exposiciones con ellos, y vas a… No lo sé, a beber vino y a poner música romántica para follar…

–Y yo soy el capullo –replica Steve, con una risa seca, desesperada–. No puedo creerme que estés intentando convencerme de que voy a estar mejor porque voy a echar polvos con desconocidos y al mismo tiempo meterte conmigo, en todo caso eres tú el que querría poner música romántica…

–Créeme, es más doloroso para mí que para ti –dice Bucky, indignado, y es lo más ridículo que Steve ha oído en la vida, tiene la impresión de que va a salir volando y de que está anclado a la tierra, y tira de la mano de Bucky, moviendo el pulgar en el interior de la palma.

–No puedo creerme que esté enamorado de un imbécil como tú –dice, y los ojos de Bucky se agrandan y Steve lo siente, el beso que se está cociendo entre ellos, las ganas de tocarse que crepitan entre los dos, la forma en que los dedos de Bucky acarician los suyos, y no puede apartarse pero tampoco sabe qué va a ser de él si sucumbe a las ganas de inclinarse, si Bucky no le rechaza –y está casi convencido de que no lo haría, cuando le mira como si le hubiera apuñalado a traición, medio cabreado y medio desesperado.

Un momento de debilidad, y Steve pagaría, daría todo lo que tiene, para volver a estar con él, pero la agonía en las facciones de Bucky es demasiado grande, ese dolor que él mismo ha puesto allí, con sus palabras, ese daño que no dejan de hacerse el uno al otro.

Cae hacia él como una rendición, una renuncia, cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza y deja que su frente toque el hombro de Bucky, y la mano de Bucky le cubre la nuca de inmediato, protectora, y sus labios queman sobre su sien.

–Eh. Ya que estamos de despedida… –susurra contra su piel, tierno, tierno, y Steve se estremece entero.

–Ni se te ocurra pedirme un baile –murmura, seco, contra la tela del chaleco, y la risa de Bucky vibra bajo él.

–Si crees que dejaría que alguien me viera así… Tengo una reputación –dice Bucky, quizás un intento de chiste, y Steve se muerde el labio para retener lo que sea que quiere salirle de dentro–. Tú y yo solos. Aquí.

–Oh, mierda, sí me estás pidiendo un baile –dice, incorporándose porque necesita ver la expresión de Bucky, que se encoge de hombros.

–Antes de que te acuestes con todos esos capullos pedantes.

Lo peor es que Steve no está ni seguro de que de verdad sea una broma y Bucky no esté celoso de esos amigos y amigas imaginarios con los que se supone que Steve va a irse a la cama en el futuro. Parece una fantasía demasiado elaborada para ser espontánea. 

La idea le derrite y al mismo tiempo duele, porque, Buck, en serio. Como si no supiera que Steve habría renunciado a la universidad y a cualquier sueño estúpido –infantil– por él, que se habría casado y se habría puesto a trabajar en ese pueblo y habría vuelto a casa cada noche y habrían cocinado, visto la tele, hecho el amor en el sofá, y habría sido feliz. Aunque se suponga que es un fracaso, no ser algo supuestamente importante, Steve no cree que hubiera necesitado ser nunca nada más importante que el compañero de Bucky –su novio, su marido, por Dios, si le hubiera dejado. Habría dibujado como lo ha hecho siempre, como vía de escape, como afición. No quiere al dibujo, ni al arte, o, sí, de alguna forma, pero no le necesitan, ni él necesita deberse a ellos. Bucky… no quiere ni que le necesite. Habría bastado con que le quisiera a su lado.

A esas alturas, no sabe cómo decirle nada de eso sin que sea como meter el dedo en una herida abierta y hurgar solo por afición. Está todo dicho. Lo único que le queda es alzarse y tenderle una mano a Bucky, atraerle hacia él, brazos alrededor de su cintura, las manos de Bucky en su espalda, mejilla contra mejilla, y mecerse al ritmo de la música que les llega del gimnasio; algo suave, puede que romántico, o no, qué más da.

Bucky huele a aftershave y a tabaco, a sudor, después de toda la noche, y sigue siendo lo mejor del mundo, tenerle entre los brazos, sentirle sujetarle y saber que puede dejarse ir, por unos minutos; que le tiene, que se tienen.

Bucky le arrastra la nariz por debajo de la mandíbula, solo una vez, y murmura, contra él:

–Has dejado de oler a cloro.

Su aliento cálido le cae en la piel del cuello y Steve sabe lo que está haciendo y quiere dejarle. Lo quiere todo. Pero Natasha está dentro, esperándole, y quizás sea solo una excusa, no lo sabe, pero no puede hacerlo, tiene esa certeza; no puede joderlo todo aún más solo por unos cuantos besos robados fuera de un baile. 

Steve sigue teniendo grabada en la memoria la escena que vio en esas escaleras justo a unos metros de ellos, meses atrás; ese beso que fue casi una concesión por parte de Bucky, una despedida, la forma más suave de todas de rechazar a alguien.

Por encima de todo, Steve no puede ser algo de lo que Bucky se arrepienta. 

No lo esperaba, nunca habría esperado ser capaz de apartarse, pero tumba la cabeza, y le besa la frente a Bucky, con cuidado, sin pasarle los dedos por el pelo como sigue queriendo hacer, y es él, quien da un paso atrás, quien se desenreda del abrazo.

Bucky parpadea como si despertara, y esboza una media sonrisa.

–Tarde, pero has espabilado, Rogers. Bien hecho.

Steve quiere sacudirle, quiere besarle, quiere muchas cosas pero no puede tenerlas.

–Volvamos dentro –dice, y no espera a ver si Bucky le sigue porque si le mira una sola vez más, guapo y con el corazón roto, bajo las hojas del roble que les protege de las miradas, no va a ser capaz de mantener su propia resolución. 

***

Las primeras luces del amanecer tiñen el cielo de rosa y lila, y Natasha está tumbada a su lado sobre la toalla que han extendido en la hierba, su pelo mojado desparramado sobre su hombro desnudo, un peso frío.

Bucky, al otro lado de Natasha, está echado boca abajo, mejilla apoyada en la palma de su propia mano, y les mira a los dos sin ni rastro de sueño en los ojos, claros, despejados.  
El aire es frío y el agua de la piscina se les está secando sobre la piel, y quizás tendría que ser incómodo, tener a Natasha en ropa interior entre los dos, braguitas negras con puntitas de encaje y un sostén liso que le cubre el pecho como una banda, sin ninguna tira. No es exactamente incómodo, pero es algo que está allí, imposible de ignorar, tanta piel, la sugerencia de más. 

Él y Bucky también se han quedado en calzoncillos; lo han hecho prácticamente todos, han pasado buena parte de la noche nadando en la piscina de Maria, tirándose de cabeza, de bomba, lanzándose los unos a los otros al agua fría. 

Ahora, Clint ronca en una de las tumbonas, abrigado con la manta que le han echado encima cuando se ha negado a moverse, y America y Kate se han arrebujado en la otra, bajo una de las toallas enormes que Maria les ha prestado. El resto de sus amigos han sido más inteligentes y han entrado al interior cálido de la casa. 

La verdad es que Steve tiene frío, la piel se le eriza con el aire fresco de la mañana, la temperatura aún baja, tiembla un poco, pero casi lo agradece. Natasha se le acerca cada vez más, su muslo buscando el calor del suyo, nariz helada contra la parte alta de su brazo, y Steve no está exactamente hecho de piedra, se ha dejado toda la voluntad en apartarse de Bucky en la escuela y, ahora, si alguno de los dos hace ni el más mínimo intento de tocarle, a él se le ha terminado la responsabilidad. 

Está agotado física y mentalmente, pero por una vez, se siente en paz. El cielo es inmenso por encima de sus cabezas y está rodeado de sus amigos, y hay una cierta intimidad compartida en el momento entre los tres, algo que le dice que va a recordarlo más adelante. 

Los párpados le pesan. Pasa un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Natasha, y ella se arrebuja más contra él, dedos sobre su abdomen, utiliza su hombro de almohada. Steve, en lugar de bajar la mano a su espalda, la estira hasta que da con Bucky; alguna parte remota de su pecho, esa expansión que conoce de memoria pero que nunca se cansaría de recorrer, explorar, una y otra vez.

Bucky le sonríe, entre resignado y divertido, labios tensos, echados hacia abajo, pero mueve su propia mano, enlaza sus dedos fríos con los de Steve sobre la toalla. 

Steve no es consciente del todo de dormirse, pero su cuerpo flota y es como dejarse transportar, sueños y sensaciones solo medio reales, hasta que el peso cálido de una manta le hace abrir los ojos. Bucky está en cuclillas junto a ellos, aún en calzoncillos, la camisa desabrochada por encima.

–Duerme, Steve –susurra, suave como no lo ha sido nunca, o casi nunca, como solo lo fue para él, enmarcado por el cielo de tonos pasteles y la figura alta del pino que se alza en el límite del jardín de Maria.

Hace ademán de incorporarse, y la mano de Natasha vuela, reflejos rápidos, desde debajo de la manta, le detiene posándose en su antebrazo:

–Quédate –dice, voz ronca y adormilada, y cuando habla sus labios hacen cosquillas en la piel de Steve, como el aleteo de una mariposa–. Steve y yo queremos que te quedes.

–Steve y ella queremos que te quedes –corrobora Steve, arqueando la cabeza hacia arriba, y Bucky solo les mira, pero al final se deja caer de culo en la hierba, como si le hubieran cortado las cuerdas y no tuviera ninguna motivación para moverse, y Natasha aparta la mano, satisfecha.

Steve alza el brazo, le cubre el tobillo desnudo, se lo acaricia con el pulgar, y espera volver a dormirse pero cae en un limbo en el que no puede moverse ni adelante ni atrás, consciente, pero demasiado agotado para hacer nada más que permanecer tumbado, disfrutando del calor de la manta y del cuerpo cálido de Natasha, de la presencia de Bucky.

–Ven a Nueva York con nosotros –dice Natasha, en medio del silencio. 

Ella también ha alzado la mano, y Bucky se la toma, la cierra entre las suyas, y le deja un beso en los nudillos.

–No. Pero gracias, Nat.

Las agujas del pino tiemblan con el aire y Steve cierra los ojos contra la ráfaga, y solo quedan el silencio y un vacío lleno de calma, un momento en el que podría vivir para siempre.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha y Steve pasan sus dos últimos días juntos en Nueva York, y después Steve vuelve a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueeeees, como veis, cada vez me está costando más actualizar, por cuestiones externas que me impiden pasar tanto tiempo como me gustaría con Steve, Bucky y Natasha, pero no tengo ni la más mínima intención de abandonar esta historia, y la verdad es que he disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer y un abrazo :)

Natasha está en la barra, recogiendo sus dos cervezas y hablando con la chica a su lado, riendo, apoyada sobre los codos y con las puntas de las zapatillas en la barra del taburete en el que se ha encaramado, inclinada hacia delante de forma que su top negro deja al descubierto una franja de carne blanca por encima de la cintura de sus vaqueros ajustados, la parte baja de la espalda, como algo extrañamente íntimo, en medio del local con las luces de colores y la música alta, la gente bailando a botes en la pista.

Steve la observa desde el refugio de las mesas del fondo, esa parte del local iluminada con velas, paredes de obra descubierta cubiertas de pósteres de grupos y festivales musicales, dándole vueltas a su botella de cerveza vacía, pelando la etiqueta con el pulgar solo para tener algo que hacer con las manos. Llevan dos horas bebiendo y puede decirlo, está borracho y relajado, contento, y observa a Natasha y siente el deseo hervirle bajo la piel pero no va acompañado del apremio de hacer nada con él. Tiene bastante con reseguir con la mirada la gota de sudor que le resbala por el cuello, hasta el hueco de la clavícula, e imaginar estarlo haciendo con la lengua.

También puede que esté a medio camino de excitarse en público –o a tres cuartos de camino, para qué mentirse, siente una cierta incomodidad en la entrepierna, la necesidad de subir las caderas para reajustarse dentro de los pantalones. Ha bebido de más, y no debería haberlo hecho pero allí están, su última noche juntos, en un local de Williamsburg en el que Natasha ha conseguido colarle a base de labia y de mucho flirtear con la guarda de seguridad de la puerta. Está medio convencido de que se han intercambiado los teléfonos.

Ahora, Natasha habla con esa rubia en la barra, ríe a carcajadas, hilera de dientes blancos brillando con un tono fluorescente antinatural en la oscuridad, y Steve se dice que no está celoso _para nada_ hasta que Nat alza la cabeza y le busca con los ojos, tonalidad verde imposible de discernir, y alza la mano hacia él. Steve le devuelve el saludo, apretando los labios, un poco mortificado por la necesidad de acaparar su atención, pero ella no parece darse cuenta de nada, le hace señas para que se acerque.

–Steve, vamos a bailar –le dice en cuanto Steve llega, pero no se alza del taburete, separa las piernas, le deja un espacio entre ellas, y si la escena le recuerda violentamente a otra, Steve intenta apartarlo de su mente, cuando se coloca ante ella, manos en sus muslos, pulgares resiguiendo el pliegue de los pantalones sobre las curvas de sus caderas–. Meg me estaba diciendo que tiene un amigo que quiere enrollarse contigo, pero le he dicho que ya estás pillado.

Steve ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza, coge la botella de cerveza que Natasha le está apretando contra el pecho y toma un trago largo, refrescante, esperando a que le despeje la cabeza, aunque racionalmente sabe que va a hacer justo lo contrario.

–Sí. He venido con alguien –replica Steve, un poco picado por las ganas de sacarse el móvil del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y ver la pantalla vacía por enésima vez en toda la noche, y por la poca disposición a compartir a Natasha que siente en ese momento.

Natasha tira de él por las presillas de los vaqueros, alzando la cabeza, pelo cayéndole lacio y un poco húmedo por encima de los hombros.

–¿Sí? –pregunta, y Steve reconoce ese brillo de reto en sus ojos, sabe oler un desafío a millas de distancia, eso es algo en lo que le lleva años de ventaja a Natasha, y no tendría que hacerlo; han bebido demasiado y están contagiados del ambiente festivo, de la despreocupación, de esa sensación de que mañana no va a llegar nunca, pero lo hace de todas formas.

Se inclina, y Natasha ladea la cabeza, y sus labios son lo más perfecto que ha sentido nunca, se pierde en el beso, lengua, la música de fondo, la calidez de Natasha, su cuerpo, tan cerca del suyo, la redondez de sus muslos bajo sus manos, las ganas de subir por debajo del top que apenas logra reprimir.

Natasha se aparta, atrapándole el labio inferior entre los suyos por última vez, y Steve la sigue, incapaz de detenerse, pero ella esconde el rostro en su pecho, puños cerrados sobre su camisa –en realidad es la camisa que Bucky le prestó, o, más bien, le lanzó a la cara un par de días antes del viaje, “Nat va a querer salir por ahí y nada de lo que tienes te vale”. Le queda un poco estrecha en los hombros, y las mangas apenas le rozan los huesos de las muñecas, pero desabrochada sobre una de sus camisetas y arremangada hasta los codos, el efecto es pasable. 

–Llevo toda la noche con ganas de hacer eso –dice Natasha, palabras amortiguadas, su aliento cálido contra su pecho, y Steve se estremece.

–Sabes que puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras, Nat –dice, y en sus palabras hay ironía pero también deseo desnudo, voz grave.

Natasha vuelve a alzar el rostro, labios entreabiertos, le detiene cuando Steve vuelve a echarse hacia delante, solo pensando en la humedad caliente entre sus labios.

–¡Steve! ¿Qué pasa con Bucky?

Es el turno de Steve de esconder el rostro en el hombro desnudo de Natasha, con un gruñido, pero es una idea pésima, porque huele a perfume y a sudor, porque no puede evitar arrastrar un poco los labios sobre la piel desnuda. Una de las manos de Natasha sube a su nuca, se enreda allí. Son ridículos, los dos con ganas y demasiados fantasmas interponiéndose entre ellos; Bucky, la separación inminente.

–Ya sabes lo que pasa con Bucky –responde contra ella, y no quiere volver a tener esa discusión pero es incapaz de detenerse, las palabras se le escapan de entre los labios como un torrente–. No le debo una fidelidad que no quiere, Nat.

–¿Sí? ¿Es eso, lo que sientes aquí dentro? –pregunta ella, aplanando la mano sobre su pecho, pero Steve solo sacude la cabeza, porque no importa para nada, lo que Steve sienta o deje de sentir.

–Eh, eh, Steve –Natasha le está levantando el rostro, manos en las mejillas, y esa vez el beso que le deja en los labios es suave, casi etéreo, un roce–. Vamos a bailar.

Natasha se mueve como si estuviera en su elemento natural, ignorando a aquellos que intentan atraer su atención, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, manos en alto, disfrutando, y Steve está tan hipnotizado por ella que ha bajado las defensas, ha dejado que se le acerquen demasiado, no se da cuenta hasta que oye el susurro en su oído, hasta que tiene una mano desconocida en la cadera:

–Eh, guapo, ¿quieres bailar?

Es un chico moreno, alto, casi tanto como Steve, y podría hacerlo, supone, es _libre_ de hacerlo. Pero todo su cuerpo rechaza el avance, ese contacto que no ha pedido, y da un paso atrás, sacude la cabeza. 

El otro no se lo toma a mal, se encoge de hombros y se marcha con una media sonrisa por encima del hombro.

–Me gustaría decirte que este tren ha pasado, pero estás demasiado bueno; búscame si cambias de idea –grita por encima del volumen de los bajos, que vibran bajo sus pies.  
Steve se permite esbozar una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, y decide que ha llegado el momento de dejar la pista. 

Puede que no vaya a admitírselo a Natasha, pero no se le ocurre cómo podría tocar a otra persona que no fuera Bucky, dejar que le tocara, cuando estaría pensando en él todo el rato. Lo que pasa con Nat es que es distinto. No está muy seguro ni de entenderlo él mismo, cómo puede tener esa clase de sentimientos por dos personas a la vez; de una forma muy distinta, pero están allí. 

El tiempo empieza a ser algo abstracto, no sabe cuánto ha pasado, si minutos, o media hora, o una entera, cuando Natasha aparece de la nada e ignora todas las sillas vacías a su alrededor y alza una pierna para sentarse en su regazo. A Steve se le corta la respiración, la sujeta de la cintura, y ella le pasa los brazos por el cuello.

–¿Entonces qué pasó en el baile? Cuando estabais fuera –pregunta, como si no hubiera habido ningún tipo de interrupción en la conversación. Tiene una arruguita seria entre las cejas, y es lo más borracha que Steve la ha visto nunca, lo que le hace reír. 

–¿Por qué sabes que pasó algo? –pregunta, y ella pone los ojos en blanco con tanta exageración que se deja arrastrar por el gesto entero, dejando colgar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus caderas se acercan peligrosamente a la entrepierna de Steve, donde las cosas se están volviendo a animar, y él detiene su ondulación con manos firmes.

–No pasó nada –dice, aunque el recuerdo sigue asaltándole en los momentos más inesperados; la nariz de Bucky en su cuello, sus brazos a su alrededor, su proximidad. 

Está convencido de que hizo lo correcto, apartándose, no se arrepiente, pero ese anhelo familiar que le ha acompañado desde que conoció a Bucky sigue allí, dentro de él, intenso, imposible de apagar.

–Bucky estaba… Le pillé en un momento bajo –intenta explicar, trazando círculos distraídos sobre el abdomen de Natasha, que escucha con atención, y es un momento íntimo, porque están en medio de una multitud pero nadie les mira, nadie puede oírles; están tan solos como podrían estarlo en el lugar más apartado–. Es… A veces se pone de esa forma, habla de sí mismo como si no se diera cuenta de lo que está haciendo, pero sí lo sabe. Quiere que vea algo que cree que se me ha pasado por alto. Volvió a hablarme de Rumlow…

El nombre sabe a cenizas, al mal sabor de boca que a veces todas las colillas abandonadas demasiado tiempo en el fondo de una taza le dejaban aunque no hubiera probado una sola de ellas, al humo del tabaco enganchándose en su garganta y queriendo hacerle toser. El solo nombre le despierta violencia bajo la piel. 

–Me dijo que no volvería conmigo. Que no podía. Y después… Intentó enrollarse conmigo.

Cuando alza la mirada hacia Natasha, ella tiene las cejas alzadas de una forma casi cómica. 

–A lo mejor deberías haber hecho más caso a eso que a todas las chorradas que había soltado antes. Tú mismo lo has dicho, que estaba diciendo tonterías…

–Nat, a estas alturas conozco a Buck lo suficiente para saber un par de cosas de él –la corta Steve, un poco seco, un poco crudo, porque no va a adornárselo a sí mismo ni va a hacerlo para Natasha, que nunca le ha pedido que la trate de ninguna otra forma que como a una igual–. Como que en ese momento estaba cachondo. Y que Bucky no siempre toma las mejores decisiones cuando está pensando con la polla y no con el cerebro.

Steve siente el calor subirle a las mejillas solo con decirlo. Y, por una vez, no es de vergüenza.

Natasha resopla, una sonrisa una poco maliciosa en sus labios.

–Dime un solo tío para el que eso no sea verdad.

–Eso es una generalización ofensiva –replica Steve, y lo dice en serio, porque si él hiciera lo mismo ya habría arrastrado a Natasha a cualquier rincón oscuro, o mejor aún, la habría llevado de vuelta a la habitación privada que les espera en su albergue–. Y ahora basta de hablar de Buck, se supone que nos estamos divirtiendo…

–Yo me _estoy_ divirtiendo –dice Natasha–. Pero voy a marcharme y entonces no sé quién va a tiraros de las orejas cuando os estéis comportando como unos gilipollas rematados…

–Vamos –insiste Steve, y Natasha abre mucho los ojos, se agarra con fuerza a su cuello, cuando Steve se incorpora de la silla, alzándola con él, manos bajo sus muslos, que ella enreda en su cintura para sujetarse, de forma que termina agarrada a él como un koala a un eucalipto.

–Uau –dice Natasha cuando los dos están de pie–. Pues es verdad. Es súper sexy cuando haces eso. 

Steve ríe. 

No es la reacción que esperaba, pero no puede decir que le importe mucho. 

***

Natasha trastabilla con una de las grietas de la acera, y ríe, agarrada a Steve, rostro escondido en su pecho. Steve intenta mantener una cierta imagen de estabilidad, pero el mundo ondea a su alrededor y no tiene muy claro cómo las primeras luces del alba les han pillado aún en la calle, entre grupos de gente joven demasiado arreglada que, como ellos, vuelven de fiesta, y personas ajetreadas que se dirigen al trabajo. 

El tráfico aún es ligero, sobretodo taxis, y esa parte de Brooklyn es algo distinta al barrio en el que Steve creció pero sigue siendo familiar, el vaivén de las hojas de los arces por encima de sus cabezas, los olores mezclados de la ciudad, del viento soplando desde el océano, que ha añorado tanto; la sola idea de él, saber que está allí, un punto de referencia, una apertura. 

Steve se detiene delante de un quiosco, compra una botella de agua grande fría y dos bretzels, y él y Natasha se sientan en las escaleras del primer edificio que encuentran. 

–¿Sabes en qué dirección está el albergue? –pregunta Natasha, abriendo el envoltorio de papel manchado de aceite de su pasta y dándole un mordisco enorme. Tiene la pintura negra corrida bajo los ojos, y lleva el pelo recogido en un moño desastroso. Está preciosa.

–Ajá –murmura Steve, también con la boca llena. Entre los dos han vaciado ya media botella, pero sigue teniendo sed, además de un vacío enorme en el estómago–. Por allí.  
Señala en la dirección correcta, vagamente, pero la verdad es que se orienta por instinto allí. Natasha asiente, aparentemente satisfecha, y le apoya la cabeza en el hombro mientras come.

–Eh, no te duermas –susurra Steve, demasiado tierno, contra su pelo.

–Nah, tengo hambre –dice ella, pero suena adormilada.

Los dos terminan sus bretzels en silencio, y después apuran el agua. Steve ayuda a Natasha a alzarse, y podrían tomar un metro pero el albergue está a menos de dos manzanas y cree que caminar les va a venir bien a los dos. Sabe que va a tener resaca –está seguro de que ya está empezando a sentirla, un peso detrás de los ojos, en las sienes, juntándosele con los últimos efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo y con el cansancio de los dos últimos días–, pero quiere intentar reducirla al máximo para poder disfrutar del último día que les queda.

Natasha entrelaza los dedos con los suyos, caminan cogidos de la mano por la acera. 

Es un momento de calma, de silencio, y Steve lleva todo el fin de semana intentando encontrar el sitio y el momento perfectos para hacerlo, planeándolo, pensando en todo lo que diría, pero a la hora de la verdad, echa sus propios planes al vuelo y se mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, saca la cajita que lleva arrastrando consigo desde que el sábado por la mañana se metió en el coche de Natasha para empezar el viaje a Nueva York.

–Esto es para ti –susurra, y no lo espera, cuando Natasha se detiene en medio de la acera y le hace pararse a él también de un tirón.

El grupo de chicas que iba andando tras ellos por poco no les arrolla, y les rodean entre risas.

–Eh, eh, mira, ¡va a pedirle matrimonio! –dice una de ellas, voz aguda.

Steve alza la cabeza, un poco molesto, porque sí, puede que esté sujetando una cajita que evidentemente contiene una joya delante de Natasha, que le mira con el ceño fruncido, expresión traicionada, y puede que estén dando un cierto espectáculo, pero no es cosa suya.

–¿Os importa?

La chica, lejos de amilanarse, abre los ojos con sorpresa.

–¡Eh! ¡Tú estabas en el equipo de natación de mi hermano! –dice, encantada, y en otra ocasión, Steve la saludaría de muy buen grado, pero _no es el momento_ –. Roberts… 

–Rogers –replica él, seco, y como mínimo las amigas de la chica empiezan a intentar arrastrarla, pero ella no se da por aludida.

–¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? –pregunta, mirándole de arriba a abajo con descaro–. Eras… Como súper enclenque, pero mírate… Eh, espera, dame el móvil para que pueda darte mi número…

Ella ya está hurgando en su bolso, y una de sus amigas la sujeta, mira en dirección a Steve y Natasha, y pone una mueca de disculpa.

–No hagas eso, ¿no ves que el pobre iba a pedirle matrimonio? 

–No voy a pedirle matrimonio, ¿podéis dejarnos un momento?

Natasha toma la cajita de la mano de Steve, la agita entre ellos, labios apretados.

–No es un anillo, son pendientes –dice, y por suerte las otras chicas están arrastrando a la del móvil y el resto de gente sigue con su vida, ignorándoles por completo.

–¡Llámame si te dice que no! –grita la chica, justo antes de desaparecer por la esquina. 

Steve ha añorado Brooklyn, el anonimato de la ciudad. Puede, siendo sincero, que lo hubiera idealizado un poco.

–¿Cómo sabes que son pendientes? –pregunta, después de arrastrar a Natasha hasta una pared para, como mínimo, apartarlos del paso.

–Porque los vi en Navidad, cuando estaba de compras contigo y Bucky, y cuando volví a la joyería ya no estaban –explica Natasha, hablando rápido, esa tonalidad neutra en su voz de cuando está sintiendo algo con demasiada intensidad–. El dependiente me dijo que un chico joven los había comprado el día anterior.

Ahora es el turno de Steve de sentirse algo traicionado.

–Pero nunca me los diste –sigue ella–, y pensé que había sido cualquier otro chico, y me olvidé. Y ahora…

Natasha abre la cajita, y allí están. Dos pendientes en forma de estrella. 

–Me compraste los pendientes. Pero no me los diste –dice, y Steve se encoge de hombros.

–Creí que había sido mala idea, que estaba haciendo lo mejor –admite –. No quería ser injusto contigo, cuando estaba saliendo con Buky, y por una vez él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo…

–¿Lo hablaste con él? –pregunta Natasha, como si la idea le sorprendiera. 

–Claro –dice, y por un momento se permite la ternura de recoger uno de los mechones que le caen sobre la frente a Natasha, de ponérselo tras la oreja–. Él sabía perfectamente lo que había entre tú yo. Nunca le he mentido, ni nunca te he mentido a ti, nunca he querido engañaros a ninguno de los dos. Bucky lo sabía. Todo…

Baja la cabeza, una disculpa, porque sabe que le contó incluso más de lo que habría sido apropiado.

–Me compraste los pendientes –insiste Natasha, y Steve ríe, exasperado.

–Sí, compré los pendientes de las narices, porque tú los viste en un escaparate y quería que los tuvieras, y ya está, ¿de acuerdo? Sigo queriendo que los tengas. Quiero que tengas todo lo que quieras, Nat. Y… vale, a lo mejor quería que tuvieras algo, para acordarte de… de todo, de esto…

Natasha frunce aún más el ceño, agita la cajita entre los dos.

–¡No necesito unos pendientes para acordarme de ti!

–¡Vale! –replica Steve, y los dos están alzando la voz pero le da igual–. Pues tíralos de un puente en Moscú, regálaselos a la primera persona que se siente a tu lado en el avión, déjalos en un motel, haz lo que quieras con ellos, he sido idiota, ¿de acuerdo? Era una tontería, solo, no me hagas llevármelos de vuelta, porque…

Porque no sabría qué hacer con ellos de todas formas. Porque sería demasiado humillante.

– _Ahora_ estás siendo idiota, Steve. No pienso regalarlos ni tirarlos, son míos –replica Natasha, con fiereza, casi enfado, y entonces está tirando de su camisa y subiendo de puntillas y le está besando y Steve se deja arrastrar a ese beso un poco desesperado, y alguien aplaude tras ellos y un hombre, Steve juraría que el del quiosco, grita:

–¡Ha dicho que sí!

Steve alza una mano para levantar el dedo del medio en la dirección en que ha sonado la voz, y sigue besando a Natasha, sin la más mínima atención de apartarse de ella hasta que no sea absolutamente necesario. 

***

El momento de la despedida termina por llegar, por mucho que intenten simular que no están a punto de separarse de manera indefinida.

Han pasado el día en Coney Island, han comido perritos calientes y se han subido a las atracciones, y después han paseado por la playa, han dejado que les toque el sol intenso de junio. Natasha tiene las mejillas y el puente de la nariz quemados, exactamente igual que Steve, que siente el escozor en los hombros y los brazos de cuando se ha quitado la camiseta y se ha arremangado los pantalones para chapotear en el agua helada.

El sol se está poniendo por el océano, y el viento agita el pelo de Natasha, en lo alto del puente de Brooklyn, desde el cual tienen una vista privilegiada de la ciudad. Con cada nueva ráfaga le llega una oleada del olor a sal y a sol que desprenden el cabello y la piel de Natasha, su ropa, mezclados con los suyos propios. 

En menos de una hora, Steve tiene que estar en la estación para coger el autocar que va a llevarle de vuelta al pueblo, y entonces Natasha irá a buscar su coche en el aparcamiento donde lo dejaron el día anterior, saldrá de la ciudad para encontrarse con Wanda y empezar de verdad ese viaje por las carreteras del país que lleva meses planeando.

Pero de momento sigue allí, pegada a su lado, los dos apoyados en la baranda del puente, observando, cansados pero satisfechos. Natasha se ha puesto las gafas de sol a modo de diadema en la cabeza, lleva un vestido de verano que le deja las piernas al descubierto, y se ha sacado un tubo de pintalabios del bolso, está utilizando el móvil como espejo para pintarse. 

A Steve le cuesta unos instantes reconocer la tonalidad, pero cuando lo hace, la risa brolla de su pecho con facilidad, algo que casi sería felicidad, si no fuera por la gravedad del momento.

Natasha alza la mirada hacia él con complicidad, y llevan todo el día besándose, incapaces de apartar las manos el uno del otro, pero cuando sus labios se tocan vuelve a sentir la emoción, los destellos de placer en la parte baja de la columna, del vientre. 

Cuando se apartan, Steve contiene el impulso de enjuagarse sus propios labios con la manga de la sudadera, deja que Natasha le tome una última foto, antes de limpiarse. 

–Esto es tuyo –dice Natasha, tendiéndole el pintalabios, y Steve no va a volver a utilizarlo, no sin ella, pero lo toma de todas formas. Puede ser su propio talismán.

Han dormido en la misma cama en el albergue, pero no han hecho nada más que eso, _dormir_ , abrazados. Por la mañana, Natasha se ha puesto los pendientes de estrellas, y sigue llevándolos. 

Steve la toma de la mano, y ninguno de los dos habla mientras terminan de cruzar el puente.

***

Cuando por fin llegan a la parada de metro en que sus caminos se separan, Natasha le tira de la mano, le aparta hasta el borde de las escaleras, y le mira con seriedad:

–Voy a llamarte mañana –dice, y Steve asiente.

–Hazlo cada día. Y envíame fotos. 

–Voy a enviarte incluso una postal –dice Natasha, con una sonrisa leve en los labios, y Steve se permite cerrar los ojos un momento, cuando le arrastra el pulgar por la mejilla, subiendo por el pómulo.

–Nat…

–No, por favor –dice ella, y Steve cree que lo entiende, porque no quiere despedirse de ella, no puede pensar en el vacío que se abre por delante de ellos. Es más fácil si parece que van a verse en unos días.

La envuelve con los brazos, la atrae hacia sí, y Natasha se deja llevar, hunde el rostro en su hombro y le aprieta con fuerza, y pasan mucho rato de esa forma, entre el ruido del tráfico intenso de Manhattan y la corriente constante de gente a su alrededor, concentrados solo el uno en el otro. 

–Haz el favor de irte directo a por Bucky –es lo último que le dice Natasha, apartándose de él, una sonrisa demasiado llena de complicidad en los labios, cabeza ladeada, tan preciosa que a Steve va a salirle el corazón del pecho–. No digo que le presiones, ni que intentes convencerle, que no le respetes, ¿vale? Solo necesita que estés allí con él. 

Natasha se pasa la lengua por los labios, los aprieta, deja caer las manos, y Steve también la suelta. Ella recoge la mochila de sus pies, y Steve se ajusta las tiras de la suya en los hombros.

–Vas a tenerle, aunque no estéis juntos, siempre vas a tenerle. Y a mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Steve asiente.

–Y tú a mí, Nat.

La expresión de Natasha se suaviza. 

–Lo sé. Pero, pase lo que pase, prométeme que vas a vivir un poco, Steve.

Steve ríe, y enseguida intenta tragarse el sonido, demasiado roto, carraspea hasta que se encuentra la voz.

–No sé si puedo prometer nada, pero voy a intentarlo –dice, y no está preparado, cuando Natasha le sonríe, una sonrisa amplia y brillante, y se da la vuelta y baja las escaleras.

Steve cuenta un latido, dos, tres, y entonces está bajando las escaleras tras ella, sin ni pensarlo, hasta que la alcanza, una mano en el brazo, y le da la vuelta, y ella acompaña el movimiento, le agarra de la camiseta, y los dos vuelven a besarse, algo lleno de fuego contenido, solo la presión de labios contra labios. 

Esa vez, cuando Natasha le suelta, Steve no vuelve a perseguirla. Observa la última ráfaga de su pelo rojo desaparecer entre el gentío en el túnel, y él se da la vuelta, vuelve a subir las escaleras, se pone los auriculares y escucha la primera canción que aparece al azar en la lista de reproducción de Bucky, y no vuelve a mirar atrás una sola vez.

***

Steve se coloca en uno de los últimos asientos del autocar, y en cuanto arrancan, los párpados se le cierran prácticamente solos, todo su cuerpo se abandona al cansancio de los últimos días. No lucha contra el sueño. No tiene ganas de pensar en nada.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, están en un área de descanso, más o menos a medio camino de viaje. Baja para estirar las piernas, ir al baño, y comprar una botella de agua, una bolsa de patatas fritas y un par de chocolatinas en la tienda de la gasolinera, y se bebe un café de máquina sentado en uno de los bancos de fuera, iluminado por la luz blanca de las farolas, solo porque necesita algo que le reconforte.

Tiene un par de mensajes de Natasha en el móvil; fotos de la habitación de su motel, de la hamburguesa con patatas gigante que ha comido en una cafetería de carretera, junto con un trozo enorme de pastel de cereza. Steve le hace una foto a su picnic improvisado, se la envía, y se dice que no esperaba ningún mensaje de nadie más, que no le escuece, ese silencio de todo el fin de semana. 

No es que esperara que cambiara nada, entre él y Bucky, pero pensaba que tenían superada la fase de no hablarse, que habían desistido en lo de forzar una distancia que va a venir sola de todos modos en cuanto Steve se marche a Nueva York definitivamente dentro de un mes. 

O puede que sí esperara que cambiara algo. Puede que se haya dejado llevar más de lo que quiere admitirse por la sensación de esperanza que el viernes por la noche le despertó dentro.

Cuando vuelve a subir al autocar está despejado, y se concentra en leer un par de cómics nuevos, de los cuales compró la versión digital, precisamente para tenerlos durante el viaje. Después se pone un par de episodios de un podcast sobre historia que escuchaba de manera regular el verano pasado, cuando tenía más tiempo libre, y se relaja, se deja llevar por las luces de la autopista, de los pueblos que van pasando, por la vibración continua del motor.

Come la chocolatina que se ha guardado cuando falta menos de una hora para llegar, y después apura lo que le queda de batería jugando unas cuantas partidas al _Candy Crush_. No le gustan mucho los juegos, pero es incapaz de concentrarse en nada más denso, y está tan aburrido que agradece la distracción, no tener que pensar en nada más que en juntar caramelos del mismo color.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empiezan a azotar el cristal de la ventana, gordas, pesadas, mientras están entrando en el pueblo. Cuando finalmente el autocar se detiene en su parada y las puertas se abren, lo primero que le asalta es el olor a pavimento mojado, a tierra, el olor a hierba de la lluvia de verano. 

Recoge su mochila del maletero, y se queda unos instantes de pie viendo el autocar marcharse, analizando sus opciones. Pensaba caminar hasta su casa, que está a unos veinte minutos a pie. No es que sea mucho, pero va a quedar empapado. De todas maneras, no hay dónde refugiarse, y si llama a un taxi, además de ser demasiado caro, va a ser inútil, porque para cuando llegue va a estar igual de mojado que si hace el trayecto a pie.

Se cuelga la mochila del hombro, y es entonces cuando se da la vuelta, dispuesto a empezar a andar, y ve el faro de una motocicleta tras él, la silueta del hombre sentado sobre ella recortada contra la luz de la farola.

El corazón empieza a latirle deprisa contra el pecho. No es miedo. Sabe perfectamente quién es, aunque por unos instantes su cerebro no le haya reconocido, le haya registrado como alguien mayor de lo que esperaba ver.

Bucky alza la mano hacia él, vuelve a dejarla caer. Lleva su cazadora negra, sus vaqueros, sus botas, y tiene el pelo perlado de gotas, se le está empapando poco a poco. 

–¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado toda la noche? –pregunta, con una media sonrisa que esconde una cierta timidez.

Steve no ha estado tan contento de ver a alguien en su vida entera. 

Ríe, ajustándose el peso de la mochila, y para cuando llega a la altura de Bucky tiene gotas de agua resbalándole por la nariz, metiéndosele por el cuello de la chaqueta. 

–Son las dos y media de la madrugada –dice, y Bucky le está mirando, aún sentado en la moto, ojos alzados hacia él, el azul prácticamente imposible de discernir en las sombras, y Steve se ve incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

La respiración se le espesa cuando Bucky alza la mano entre los dos, pero no se mueve, ni un milímetro, deja que le aparte unos cuántos mechones de pelo húmedo de la frente, se deja sentir el escalofrío que le recorre cuando las yemas de sus dedos le rozan la piel.

–Ven a casa –es lo único que dice Bucky, torciendo los labios, arrepentimiento, resignación, Steve no sabe qué, no puede pensar, solo puede asentir.

–Sí –dice, y en ese momento las últimas semanas parecen algo lejano, casi irreal, y todo lo que siente está en carne viva; Natasha acaba de marcharse, y Bucky está allí, y no era consciente de que fuera un momento transcendental pero se da cuenta, lleno de lucidez, de que le necesitaba con él esa noche, y no ha tenido ni que pedírselo. Nunca se lo habría pedido. Pero Bucky está allí, _casa_ , y es lo único que importa.

Lo piensa como un flash, una certeza más que una idea elaborada, y entonces solo existe la sensación cálida de la mano de Bucky en su nuca, dedos firmes, apretando un poco, y Steve deja caer la mochila al suelo, sube sus propias manos al cuello de Bucky, envolviéndole, deslizándolas arriba, entre sus mechones de pelo corto y suave, y la condensación de sus respiraciones se está mezclando entre sus labios y los dos se están buscando al mismo tiempo, encajando juntos, labios y lengua, humedad, calor, buscándose incluso cuando no pueden estar más cerca; los dedos de Steve tirando del pelo de Bucky, y Bucky, anclándole con esa mano que sigue clavada en su nuca, la otra en la cadera, tirando de él, posesivo, demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso. 

–Steve, Stevie –murmura contra sus labios, y Steve ríe, entrecortado, ese maldito diminutivo, que no tendría que sonar nunca tan cargado de ternura, de electricidad.

–Buck –dice, solo para sentir el nombre en sus labios, y Bucky también suelta algo que podría ser una risa, grave, y los dos cierran los ojos y han dejado de besarse pero siguen mucho rato agarrados el uno al otro, frente contra frente, dejando que la lluvia les cale hasta los huesos, hasta que, después de un último beso, más lento, más dulce, Bucky se aparta para pasarle el casco de reserva que le ha traído, se pone el suyo. 

Steve le cuela las manos por debajo de la chaqueta, por debajo del algodón de la camiseta, y Bucky se estremece, porque las tienes frías y mojadas, y la piel de su abdomen conserva el calor de su cuerpo, pero no se parta.

–Voy a matarte –dice, tumbando la cabeza por encima del hombro antes de arrancar la moto. 

Suena más a promesa que a amenaza, y Steve sabe que los dos están colocados de euforia absurda, pero sienta demasiado bien como para no abandonarse a ella.

***

Se descalzan en la entrada del piso, dejan los zapatos mojados junto a la puerta, y Bucky cuelga su chaqueta de uno de los ganchos de la pared, se pasa las manos por el pelo mojado.

–Ve a darte una ducha caliente, Steve –dice, por encima del hombro, de camino ya a la habitación, y Steve le detiene con una mano en la cintura, corazón a cien.

–Tú también estás empapado.

Bucky le mira, en la penumbra, iluminados solo por las luces de las farolas de la calle, se muerde el labio, pero no intenta apartarse, no se marcha. Cubre los dedos de Steve con los suyos, y de golpe le está haciendo caminar de espaldas hasta que le tiene con la espalda en la pared, una mano en su cintura, y le está volviendo a besar y Steve se está derritiendo de alivio, una plegaria de agradecimiento en su mente, en sus labios, cuando los mueve contra los de Bucky. 

Bucky se aparta para besarle el cuello, y Steve apoya la cabeza contra la pared, temblando, agarrándose a la nuca de Bucky, perdiendo el hilo de lo que está pasando, cuerpos empapados, hasta que sus dedos dan con el cordel bajo el cuello de la camiseta, y lo acaricia con el pulgar. 

Bucky deja caer la frente sobre su hombro, le estabiliza, o quizás se estabiliza a él mismo, con las dos manos sobre sus caderas.

–Lo siento, sé que no debería... –murmura contra él, aliento cálido, por encima de la ropa empapada que se le pega a la piel, y le suelta para pasarse el colgante de cruz por el cuello–. Sabía que no ibas a pedirme que te la devolviera, y… he estado siendo egoísta.

Se encoge de hombros, esquivándole la mirada, y Steve se enciende con un fogonazo de cabreo, de posesividad.

–Es tuya, Buck –dice, con suficiente dureza en la voz como para que Bucky alce la mirada hacia él y tenga la decencia de parecer avergonzado–. No te la di a condición de que estuvieras conmigo, ni como algo temporal… Y si crees que puedo cogerla como si nada, que se la daría a alguien más…

La indignación le sube por el pecho, y Bucky aprieta los labios, pero Steve ve la sonrisa que quiere escapársele por las comisuras. No le parece gracioso, pero sigue siendo algo digno de ver, Bucky, feliz por algo, aunque sea su propia cabezonería.

–Vale –dice Bucky, asintiendo, y vuelve a colgársela del cuello, la deja por encima de la camiseta esa vez.

–¿Vas a venir a la ducha conmigo o no? –pregunta Steve, y esa vez Bucky no se esfuerza en ocultar la sonrisa.

–Nah, paso de que me calientes para que el agua helada nos corte el rollo –dice, apartándose.

–Iba a portarme bien –replica Steve, y no sabe si de verdad le está chinchando o si solo está dejando que salga a la superficie la desesperación por que la tregua no termine demasiado rápido. Bucky, como siempre, ve más allá de sus palabras, se ablanda un poco, y esa vez sube una mano a su mejilla, se la cubre, y vuelve a besarle, suave, lleno de promesas que deshacen el nudo de ansiedad y de anhelo en el pecho de Steve.

–Nunca en tu vida te has portado bien –susurra Bucky, y esa vez da un par de pasos atrás, le deja allí, frío y caliente a la vez, aún apoyado contra la pared–. Date la ducha antes de que te dé una pulmonía. Yo solo voy a ponerme ropa seca, no voy a marcharme a ninguna parte.

Lo peor es que Steve necesitaba oírlo.

De todas formas, no se abstiene de quitarse la camiseta allí mismo y de lanzársela a Bucky, que la esquiva con facilidad, riendo, de forma que cae al suelo con un _plop_ húmedo y pesado.

–Eso es juego sucio –dice, y Steve da por sentado que habla de la camiseta, hasta que se da cuenta de cómo le está mirando, labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, recorriéndole el torso desnudo de una forma que hace que la piel se le erice, como si se la tocara.

Bucky siempre ha marcado los tiempos en su relación. Desde el momento en que Steve se lanzó y le besó, le ha seguido el ritmo en todo. Pero piensa en las palabras de Natasha, y aunque no está seguro de si es a lo que se refería, no se marcha al baño, vuelve a acercarse a Bucky, que no le rechaza. Solo se agarra a sus antebrazos, cuando Steve le pone las manos en las caderas, por debajo de la camiseta, trazando círculos con los pulgares sobre su piel cálida.

–Joder, Steve…

–Quiero que sepas algo –dice Steve, porque necesita quitarlo de en medio, porque le da igual lo que esté pasando o no esté pasando entre ellos pero hay cosas que no puede quedarse dentro–. Natasha y yo nos besamos este fin de semana, más de una vez. Y le di los pendientes…

Bucky pone una mueca.

–Steve, cariño… 

–Lo sé –le corta Steve, y es él el que baja la mirada, porque no puede ver la compasión en sus ojos, porque apenas puede resistir la ternura con que le está acariciando de golpe–. Sé que iba en serio, cuando me dijiste que no íbamos a volver. Pero no me importa. No es motivo para que no intente hacer las cosas bien, o tan bien como pueda.

Se deja besar, cuando Bucky se inclina hacia él. Se resistió una vez, hace mil millones de años, esa primera noche en su cama, y se resistió la última vez que se vieron, en el baile, pero ahora se siente expuesto y vulnerable y necesita confiar en Bucky, en que uno de los dos sabe lo que está haciendo.

Bucky le deshace poco a poco, con las manos en sus costados, haciéndole cosquillas y despertándole la piel, atrayéndole hacia él hasta que están los dos pegados el uno al otro, de pie en medio de la sala. 

–Voy a calentar leche –susurra contra sus labios–. Una con muchísimo cacao y muchísimo azúcar para ti.

Esa vez, Steve le permite ir. Él se va al baño y allí, después de deshacerse del resto de la ropa mojada y de meterse bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha, se da cuenta de hasta qué punto está agotado. No solo los músculos. Tiene la cabeza espesa, los pensamientos aletargados.

Bucky toca con los nudillos en la puerta cuando se está frotando con la toalla, y Steve exhala una risa. 

–Puedes entrar, Buck.

Bucky entreabre la puerta, y esa vez, mantiene los ojos en su rostro, cuando le tiende algo de ropa doblada.

–Ponte esto.

–Gracias –dice Steve, y no está seguro de si está agradecido porque Bucky se esté intentando comportar con decencia o decepcionado. 

Fuera, a Bucky se le ha empezado a rizar un poco el pelo, que se echa hacia atrás constantemente, casi sin darse cuenta. Lleva una camiseta de algodón de manga corta y un pantalón de chándal, y va descalzo.

–Vamos a la cama –dice, alzando las dos tazas, y Steve no quería dar por sentado que iban a dormir juntos pero algo se le funde dentro al oírlo, le deja con una sensación cálida que la ducha no ha conseguido darle.

Steve enciende la lamparilla de la habitación, que está en “su lado” de la cama, o el que solía serlo, y Bucky le pasa su taza azul, los dos beben a sorbos, espaldas apoyadas en la pared, muslos y hombros tocándose. Después, una vez han dejado las tazas en la mesilla de noche, se tumban cara a cara en la oscuridad, brazos y piernas enredados, y a pesar de que Steve siente la cabeza y el cuerpo pesados, el sueño tirando de él hacia abajo, busca los labios de Bucky en la oscuridad.

–Sabes que nunca me ha importado lo que pasara entre tú y Natasha, que no creo que tenga ningún derecho a meterme en lo que hay entre vosotros… –susurra Bucky después de unos segundos, sin apartarse mucho, lo suficiente para poder mirarle.

–Buck, sí lo tienes…

–Ella ya te gustaba incluso antes de salir conmigo –insiste él–. No quería acapararte para mí, Steve.

–Pedirle fidelidad a tu pareja no es acapararla, precisamente –dice, y Bucky toma aire, exasperación familiar entre ellos, pone los ojos en blanco.

–Lo que intento decirte es que lo de Natasha es un caso especial –replica, un poco afilado, y Steve se muerde la lengua, siente su propio ceño fruncido, temperamento a flor de piel por culpa del cansancio, de demasiadas cosas que aún no ha podido procesar–. No es que quisiera que te fueras con el primero o la primera que te gustara.

–Nunca lo habría hecho.

–Lo sé –dice Bucky, apenas conteniendo la impaciencia–. Ni yo. Lo de Brock…

Steve gruñe, porque está harto de oír hablar de ese tío, porque _sí_ le _odia_ , aunque crea que es un sentimiento muy poco loable. Se deja caer de espaldas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

–¿Puedes no hablar de él cuando estás en la cama conmigo? Como mínimo eso. La primera vez ni nos conocíamos, y la segunda habías roto conmigo así que tampoco es cosa mía. Punto. 

La mano de Bucky es suave en su estómago. Siempre se les ha dado mejor hablar con el cuerpo que con palabras. Quizás deberían estarlo haciendo, en lugar de enredarse con una conversación que se parece demasiado a un callejón sin salida.

–De acuerdo –accede Bucky, dócil por una vez, casi humilde, aunque no es una cualidad fácil de asociarle, a él, que pone su actitud como un alambre de espino entre él mismo y el mundo, entre él y Steve, últimamente–. Solo… No he estado con nadie. Desde entonces.

Steve no está muy seguro de qué está intentando decirle, pero se tumba hacia él de todas formas.

–Te prometí que no volvería a pedirte explicaciones.

Bucky resopla, una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

–No. Ni yo te las estoy dando.

Bucky se muerde el labio, como quisiera añadir algo más, pero Steve está demasiado agotado para tener ningún tipo de conversación seria en ese momento.

–Vamos a dormir, Buck –dice, tirando de su mano, y Bucky le sigue, sabe bien lo que quiere, se pega entero a su espalda, mejilla apoyada en su hombro, que utiliza de almohada, y una mano en su cadera.

Steve se coloca bien, medio tumbado de lado y medio sobre su propio estómago, y se permite dormirse, más a salvo de lo que ha estado en meses; en casa, por fin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a tod@s! 
> 
> La verdad es que no sé qué decir de este capítulo porque no sé ni qué ha pasado, más allá de que necesitaba cosas buenas después de escribir tanta tragedia, de que me ha tocado mucho el sol esta última semana y he estado escuchando sin parar la banda sonora entera de Los Guardianes de la Galaxia y me ha puesto extrañamente optimista, y que se ha escrito prácticamente solo, así que ponéos comod@s y preparáos para leer unas diez mil palabras de Bucky y Steve siendo Bucky y Steve -idiotas, in love, e incapaces de dejar de tocarse dos minutos... Sí, es un aviso, sexo a la vista en este capítulo, por si alguien prefiere estar avisad@ ;) 
> 
> Y.... _Infinity Wars_ el viernes, decidme que estáis tan emocionad@s como yo!!! :D

Steve parpadea varias veces, intentando enfocar la silueta borrosa de Bucky, recortada a contraluz ante el armario abierto. 

Tiene las pestañas pegadas de sueño, y no llega a percibir con nitidez el contorno de las cosas sin las lentes de contacto, pero puede ver el hombro tatuado de Bucky, las líneas de sus escápulas, los músculos bien definidos de su espalda, la curva de la columna vertebral justo encima de la cintura de los vaqueros. 

Tiene el cuerpo pesado, tibio, pero siente un impulso vago de capturar el momento, piensa en buscar su móvil en la mesilla de noche y tomarle una foto. Solo que ayer por la noche se lo olvidó en el bolsillo de la sudadera, y Bucky ha roto la pose de todos modos para tumbarse hacia él.

–Buenos días –murmura Steve, contra la tela de la almohada, voz ronca, grave. 

–Eh, Steve. No quería despertarte –susurra Bucky, una media sonrisa suave por encima del hombro, ojos azul pálido bajo el sol de la mañana–. Duerme un rato más, hay café para cuando te levantes.

–Mmmmm. Mi héroe –responde Steve, y Bucky entorna los ojos, le lanza la toalla húmeda con la que acaba de enjuagarse el pelo a la cara. 

Steve no mueve ni un músculo. Puede quedarse a vivir allí. O, quizás no a vivir, pero está seguro de que puede aguantar por lo menos un par de horas más hasta que la presión que siente en la parte baja del vientre le obligue a salir de la cama. Lo suficiente para que Bucky se haya marchado. Además, la toalla huele bien, huele genial: al champú que Bucky utiliza para el pelo y a ese acondicionador que anuncia “un tacto sedoso y brillante” y que es uno de los pocos caprichos que siempre se permite en el súper, uno de los pocos productos de marca que compra para él.

El peso incómodo de la toalla se alza de su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo, dejándole un rastro húmedo en la mejilla y parte de la frente, y Bucky está haciendo una bola con ella y lanzándola a una esquina de la habitación. Bucky es _un desastre_ , ahora que tiene su propia casa y su vida no tiene que caber dentro de una mochila. 

–Estás siendo absurdo –le anuncia Bucky, cejas alzadas con exasperación, esa expresión que le dice que no es tan mono como Steve se cree a veces, pero sus labios quieren curvarse en una sonrisa contra la que Steve puede verle luchando. No quiere que luche. El corazón quiere salirle volando del pecho.

–No puedo levantarme sin un beso –anuncia, y Bucky frunce el ceño.

–Muy sutil, bella durmiente.

–No quiero ser sutil.

–No quiero que te levantes.

Steve alza la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa perezosa. Arrebuja el brazo que tiene en alto debajo de la almohada, acomodándose, y engancha los dedos de la otra mano en la camiseta de Bucky.

–Vale. Voy a quedarme todo el día en la cama pues. 

–Así me gusta –murmura Bucky, y al final cede, o se concede ceder, más bien; cae adelante y junta sus labios en un beso tierno que a Steve le acelera el pulso en las muñecas, en el cuello, que le despierta por dentro.

–Tengo que irme –dice Bucky, apartándose, y Steve asiente pero no le suelta, sigue con la mano apretada sobre el algodón de su camiseta, con tanta fuerza que va a dejársela arrugada.

Bucky mira hacia abajo, alzando una ceja, exhalando una risa. Le cubre la mano con la suya y le desenreda los dedos uno a uno, pero no le deja caer, se sube la mano a sus propios labios, le acaricia los nudillos con ellos, piel suave, cálida. 

–¿Quieres que nos veamos esta noche? –pregunta, y esa vez no le mira a los ojos, vista hacia abajo, ceño un poco fruncido–. No tiene que ser aquí, podríamos…

Se encoge de hombros, todas las posibilidades al aire, y Steve se agarra a esa apertura como a un clavo ardiendo. Está tierno, y estúpido, y demasiado desesperado como para dejar pasar la más mínima oportunidad de alargar lo que sea que está ocurriendo, esa bajada momentánea de defensas, ese pacto tácito de saltarse todas las normas sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta.

– …Ir al cine –termina Steve por Bucky, que alza la mirada hacia él, sonrisa incierta en los labios.

–Al cine –replica, incrédulo, y ríe, seco–. Claro. Vayamos al cine. Por qué no.

Steve no lo espera, cuando vuelve a bajar para cazarle los labios en un último beso que se alarga y se les pega, lleno de reticencia a separarse, de idas y venidas de lengua, pero se deja llevar por él, lo añora, cuando finalmente Bucky se aparta, demasiado rápido para que tenga tiempo de pensar en atraparle, y baja de la cama de un salto.

Steve echa de menos el contacto de inmediato, incluso mientras aún le tiene allí rebuscando una sudadera limpia en el montón de ropa que ha ido acumulando sobre una silla. Bucky hunde la nariz en las prendas de ropa que va desenterrando, y Steve se sienta en la cama y le observa, entre horrorizado y encantado.

–Eres lo peor –dice, abrazándose las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos sobre ellas, solo para resistir el impulso de volver a echársele encima, de hacerle volver a la cama e irle ablandando hasta que se le olvide que está intentando salvarles de algo, hasta que solo quiera quitarse la ropa, quitársela a Steve, piel contra piel, hacerse sentir bien el uno al otro.

Casi quiere hacerlo solo para demostrarse que aún puede. No solo por eso, claro, pero puede que un poco por orgullo también. No va a hacerlo, por supuesto, sigue habiendo límites que no le corresponde a él intentar romper, pero el deseo está allí, cálido y pesado en sus entrañas.

–No, en serio, mira que eres guarro –dice, riendo, cuando Bucky recupera una de las sudaderas del montón de los descartes, después de haber vaciado la silla entera.

–Sí, pero me quieres igual –murmura Bucky, distraído con poner una manga del derecho, y Steve puede ver el cambio físico en él en el momento concreto en que se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, la forma en que se congela, que los músculos de su espalda se tensan.

–Lo siento –dice, aventurando una mirada de reojo en su dirección, y se encoge de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia, o un aire de aceptación falso–. No iba con mala intención.

–Sí, bueno, estoy en tu cama –dice Steve, porque la situación no era incómoda antes pero lo es ahora, demasiado parecida a tantas otras mañanas juntos–. Pero puedes decirlo. No va a dejar de ser verdad por mucho que te lo calles.

–Steve –dice Bucky, y la forma en que pronuncia su nombre tiene un filo de desesperación, de súplica–. No lo estropees.

Toda la alegría que antes le aleteaba en el pecho a Steve le cae dura como una piedra fría en el estómago, pero se esfuerza en apretar los labios y asentir. Supone que no está disimulando muy bien porque Bucky alza las manos hacia él, impotente.

–No me mires así…

–Lo siento –se disculpa Steve, devolviendo la vista a sus propias manos, y añade, porque está más herido de lo que debería:–. No sé de qué otra forma mirarte.

Espera que Bucky se cabree, que se marche de un portazo. Casi sería un alivio, que le deje solo para que pueda sentirse ridículo en paz. Pero Bucky lo hace todo peor, o mejor, no sabría decirlo; Bucky camina hasta él otra vez, y sus dedos son suaves, tiernos, cuando le alzan el rostro. Steve se deja besar, por tercera vez esa mañana, se deja fundirse por dentro porque nunca va a aprender, no cuando se trata de Bucky.

–Nos vemos después, ¿vale? –susurra Bucky, y Steve asiente.

Le escucha moverse por la cocina, cogiendo cosas para el día, supone, oye un ruido de pasos y de llaves, y cuando por fin la puerta del piso se cierra Steve se deja caer atrás en la cama, vaciando todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones.

Ser fuerte, se recuerda. Estar allí.

No tiene ni idea de qué está haciendo.

***

Steve bebe café en la cocina soleada de Bucky, talones de las zapatillas repiqueteando sobre el armario bajo la encimera mientras intercambia mensajes con su madre y con Sam a la vez.

Se ha duchado y, como le daba aprensión volver a ponerse los mismos vaqueros que ha llevado el fin de semana entera sobre la piel limpia, o la sudadera que, no muy sabiamente, dejó en el suelo del baño, justo junto a la ducha, le ha robado algo de ropa limpia a Bucky. Al fin y al cabo, él lleva haciéndolo prácticamente desde que se conocen.

Se ha puesto unos vaqueros más o menos holgados, teniendo en cuenta que son de Bucky, y su camiseta de _Star Wars_. El día es lo suficiente cálido para poder pasar sin más que eso. Después se ha servido un tazón de cereales con leche, y ahora está sentado en la encimera, dejando que la sensación absoluta de estar _de vacaciones_ y, sobretodo, de _no tener nada que hacer_ se le asiente en el cuerpo.

Debería estar entrenando, no perder la forma física, pero puede empezar mañana.

“¿Maratón de series y comida basura?” propone Sam, y Steve ríe en voz alta, solo en el piso, porque no es el único que ha decidido tomarse un descanso en lo de mantener su cuerpo al máximo rendimiento.

Riley envía unas cuantas calaveras al grupo común que han creado con todos, y Sharon palomitas, pasteles y hamburguesas. 

Al mismo tiempo, su madre le está interrogando, no demasiado sutilmente, sobre por qué exactamente se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Bucky.

“Vino a buscarme con la moto para que no tuviera que andar,” explica Steve, y él mismo puede oír el tono de excusa, pero no es algo que quiera discutir, y mucho menos por mensaje de texto. 

Ayer por la noche, antes de meterse en la cama, avisó a su madre de que iba a dormir allí, a pesar de que ella ya estaba en el hospital, y ahora hay muchas preguntas que ni quiere ni puede responder. Al final, consigue desviar la atención proponiendo comer fuera juntos cuando ella termine el turno. Su madre termina por aceptar y Steve supone que va a seguir increpándole cuando se encuentren pero agradece el aplazamiento.

No tiene ganas de ir a casa, cuando nadie le espera allí, así que cuando se termina el café se pone música en los auriculares y limpia las tazas y tazones del desayuno, y después recoge toda la ropa que encuentra tirada en el suelo y baja al cuarto de las lavadoras del sótano. Una vez tiene la lavadora en marcha, se instala en el sofá con un canal de documentales varios de fondo y, por fin, saca el cuaderno y un lápiz de la mochila.

No es ninguna sorpresa, que lo primero que aparezca sobre el papel sean las líneas de la espalda de Bucky, pero es algo, supone. Después de meses de bloqueo, de sentir que cada trazo era una tarea ardua, como escalar una montaña, es bueno dejarse llevar, aunque sea con algo tan indulgente como dibujar el cuerpo de su persona favorita en todo el mundo, líneas conocidas y amadas que nunca dejan de ser un reto por capturar.

Cuando el móvil suena con una llamada de vídeo, ha pasado hora y media. Steve deja el cuaderno y responde a Natasha, que le saluda con el pelo volando al viento en alguna gasolinera, la voz de Wanda de fondo preguntando qué chocolatina quiere.

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunta Steve, demasiado suave, y Natasha sonríe y como mínimo a ella puede decírselo, que Bucky le besó por la noche y otra vez por la mañana, que está en su piso. Que no quiere ser responsable, por unos días. Solo unos días.

–No lo seas –dice Natasha, resplandeciente, gafas de sol en la cabeza y rostro al natural–. Te prometo que yo tampoco voy a serlo. ¿Trato?

Steve sonríe, con un documental sobre camioneros en Alaska sonando de fondo y el sol en los ojos, rodeado de Bucky – _Buck, Buck, Buck_ , como un hechizo, como golpear los talones tres veces y volver a casa.

–Trato. 

***

Es todo culpa de Sharon, en realidad, porque cuando están por la mitad del primer capítulo de _The Walking Dead_ –y puede, solo _puede_ que Steve se esté sobre-identificando un poquito con Rick Grimes–, se saca una botella de ron de la mochila y pone unas latas de Coca–Cola frías de la nevera sobre la mesilla de café y de alguna forma Steve está tomando sorbos del combinado más empalagoso y vomitivo que ha probado en su vida a las cuatro de la tarde.

Él y su madre han comido unos bocadillos y unas ensaladas en la cafetería del hospital cuando Steve ha ido a buscarla con el coche, y ahora Sarah está en casa durmiendo unas horas después de un turno largo y Steve tiene el estómago revuelto y no sabe por qué acepta el primer trago, exactamente. Tampoco sabría decir por qué acepta el segundo. La cuestión es que lo hace y para cuando quiere darse cuenta van por el tercer capítulo de esa serie que se vuelve deprimente por momentos –y lo peor es que los zombies no tienen nada que ver con ello–, y tiene la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Sam y la cabeza le da vueltas y Sharon está riendo a su otro lado, y Riley trae esas galletitas saladas con forma de pez que a todos les encantan y Steve las come a puñados.

Es una tarde un poco extraña. Se han emborrachado por puro aburrimiento y Sharon termina besando demasiado rato a Sam debajo de la mesilla de café y Steve empieza a sentir un dolor pulsante en las sienes y cuando su móvil vibra en el bolsillo de los vaqueros de Bucky se siente un poco salvado por él.

–Eeeeeeh, ¿es Barnes? –pregunta Riley, volviendo del baño, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando ve a Steve con el teléfono, y Steve asiente y Riley le indica con la mano que se lo pase, así que lo hace.

Les escucha hablar un rato de chorradas, cosas de deporte y algún que otro cotilleo de la escuela, hasta que Riley le devuelve el móvil y va a hacerle cosquillas a Sam para que deje de enrollarse con Sharon mientras ellos están allí.

Steve aprovecha la distracción para buscar algo de intimidad.

–Eh, Buck –dice, cerrando la puerta de la cocina tras él, susurrando, y se abochorna de oírse a sí mismo porque suena nasal, como si estuviera resfriado, y demasiado feliz, demasiado emocionado.

–Eh, Steve. Era por sí… Bueno, habíamos hablado de quedar, pero podemos dejarlo para mañana, no quiero que dejes a tus amigos tirados por mí.

No suena enfadado, ni frío. Suena despreocupado, como si no le importara mucho la respuesta, y Steve se pregunta si ha malinterpretado todas las veinticuatro horas anteriores y está lanzándose de cabeza a su propia miseria, pero no se le ocurre cómo echarse atrás.

–Solo estábamos viendo _The Walking Dead_ –dice, como si eso explicara algo–. Y luego Sharon ha preparado ron con cola. Es asqueroso, pero he comido galletitas saladas y ya estoy bien.

–Galletitas saladas –replica Bucky, y Steve resopla, una risa absurda que no sabe de dónde viene. Puede que la cocina se balancee un poco a su alrededor. Puede que odie beber.

–Aún quiero quedar contigo. Si tú también quieres –dice, y luego cierra los ojos, apoya la frente contra las baldosas frescas de la pared para centrarse–. Llevo todo el día pensando en ti, Buck.

Bucky inhala audiblemente, y Steve espera una reprimenda, espera que deseche lo que acaba de decir como algo que está de más, algo que va a torcer definitivamente ese equilibrio que aún no han conseguido encontrar, pero la voz de Bucky suena mucho más suave, cuando responde:

–Ya. Yo por poco no me doy un martillazo en un dedo. Dugan me ha echado la bronca de mi vida. Se ve que tengo la cabeza en las nubes.

–¿Sí? –pregunta Steve, y sigue con los ojos apretados de manera obstinada pero su rostro está haciendo algo extraño, sonriendo con tal fuerza que le duelen las mejillas– ¿Y eso?

Bucky resopla, y Steve le imagina en la calle, quizás sentado en el suelo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo corto una y otra vez sin ningún otro resultado más que estar más y más atractivo a cada momento.

–Bueno. Hay un cierto rubio del que llevo meses intentando descolgarme. Pero se me está dando fatal.

–Mmmm –murmura Steve, corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza, dedos apretados con tal fuerza alrededor de la carcasa del móvil que no va a extrañarle mucho si lo oye crujir–. Suena a problema. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Espera una risa de Bucky, que le lance una broma como una pelota curva que le obligue a desviar la atención a otra parte que no sea esa, ese espacio de incerteza tierno como carne nueva entre los dos. 

Pero en el fondo lo sabe, que ha pillado a Bucky con las defensas bajas, en un momento vulnerable, porque tiene la esperanza de que le responda de verdad, que vuelva a tomarle en serio, que le escuche como a alguien que aún está en su vida y no como alguien que va de paso:

–No lo sé –admite Bucky, y Steve se muerde el puño porque no sabe qué puede escaparle de los labios si no–. Dugan dice que soy un idiota rematado. Estoy de acuerdo con él.

–Yo no lo estoy –dice Steve enseguida, con fuerza, porque lo último que quiere, más allá de lo que pase entre él y Bucky, es que vaya por ahí creyendo esa clase de cosas de él mismo. 

Por fin, la exhalación de Bucky suena a algo parecido a una risa y algo se desanuda en el pecho de Steve. Se ha dejado hendiduras serradas en los dedos de apretar con los dientes, pequeños puntitos húmedos rodeados de carne enrojecida. 

–No lo estoy –repite, con testarudez–. Eres inteligente, y amable, y buena persona.

–No puedo creerme que esté hablando de esto contigo mientras estás borracho –replica Bucky, pero no suena tan incrédulo como resignado, a esas alturas.

–A lo mejor alguno de los dos tenía que hacer algo un poco estúpido.

–Tú ya te pasas la vida haciendo estupideces, Steve, no hace falta que te esfuerces más –responde Bucky, pero no hay ninguna malicia en sus palabras, más bien una ternura que le toca por dentro como una caricia, insoportable–. Venga, dame diez minutos y voy a estar allí. Y no bebas más, por favor.

–De acuerdo, Buck –asiente Steve, aunque no puede verle, tan dócil como solo lo ha sido para él en la vida, como no sabía que podía serlo, como solo sabe serlo cuando sabe que no le hace falta luchar más porque puede confiar en que Bucky le tiene, y después, sin ser muy consciente de por qué, añade:

–Lo siento.

–Ningún motivo por el que debas disculparte, Steve –dice Bucky de inmediato, pero es difícil pasar por alto el cambio en su voz, la tristeza que tiñe sus palabras.

–Lo siento –repite Steve, como si así pudiera cambiar algo. 

Sabe que es un esfuerzo inútil, pero no significa que no vaya a seguir intentándolo.

***

Bucky llega a casa de Sam diez minutos exactos de reloj después, y cuando Steve va a abrirle Sam resopla, apoya la cabeza en el asiento del sofá porque él, Sharon y Riley siguen tirados en el suelo, y le grita:

–¡Haz el favor de decirle a ese capullo que entre!

Steve sonríe para sí, porque Sam es amable incluso cuando se esfuerza en comportarse como un imbécil. Cuando abre la puerta, Bucky tiene las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. La camiseta de tirantes le deja al descubierto los brazos, que han empezado a broncearse, vello suave cubierto de reflejos dorados, lunares nuevos que Steve quiere recorrer con la punta del dedo. Le está mirando con una expresión que podría ser algo casi humilde, ojos claros brillantes, esperando, y Steve quiere echarse hacia delante y plantarle un beso en esos labios perfectos. 

Solo se aparta, extiende una mano, y Bucky entra con una sonrisa, una inclinación de cabeza.

Dentro, saluda a todos estrechándoles la mano –incluso a Sam–, acepta una lata de Coca–Cola, y se sienta de piernas cruzadas en el sofá junto a Steve para una partida de uno de los juegos de mesa de Sam, como si no hubiera ido a hacer absolutamente nada más allí que eso, a pasar la tarde jugando.

Su rodilla presiona contra el muslo de Steve, y Steve pierde estrepitosamente la partida y, por una vez, ni le importa porque para empezar no ha ni oído las reglas del juego y solo estaba echando cartas y fichas en el tablero de manera más o menos aleatoria. 

–Eh, ¿aún quieres ir al cine? –le pregunta Bucky al oído, aliento cálido que le estremece por dentro, y Steve se tumba hacia él, asiente.

Cuando anuncian que se van, Steve se pregunta si los otros van a querer ir con ellos, y se dice que no le molestaría porque son sus amigos y quiere su compañía, pero tiene que decírselo con mucho ímpetu a sí mismo.

Sharon mira a Riley y a Sam, sentados cada uno a un lado suyo, y dice:

–Podríamos ir a por hamburguesas. Estoy muerta de hambre.

Los otros dos aceptan con entusiasmo y Steve se dice a sí mismo que no siente alivio. Se despiden con abrazos un poco demasiado largos, el efecto del alcohol aun corriéndoles por las venas, y Bucky le pasa un brazo por los hombros en cuanto están en la calle, reconfortante, envolviéndole con su calor y su olor y, sobretodo, su aceptación. Steve no sabe de qué. De él mismo. Del desastre enorme en que puede llegar a convertirse cuando está perdido. 

Se agarra con fuerza a la cintura de Bucky encima de la moto, y él le cubre las manos con la suya sobre su propio estómago, solo un instante, acariciándole con suavidad, ante de arrancar.

Cuando llegan al cine, hay una sesión a punto de empezar para una peli de Pixar, la segunda parte de la de los Monstruos, y compran las entradas sin ni cuestionárselo. Una vez dentro, Bucky va directo al mostrador, paga por una botella de agua fría y unas palomitas con mantequilla, y Steve sabe lo que está haciendo, pero aun así acepta el agua porque está sediento, y es una bendición, bajándole por la garganta, la apura entera de un par de tragos.

Dentro de la sala no hay mucha gente, y se instalan en la última fila. Al principio comen palomitas, hasta que sus manos se encuentran en el fondo del paquete, dedos untados de mantequilla, y los dos se miran y Steve se inclina hacia Bucky en la oscuridad.

Bucky le besa suave, le besa todo labios, salado de las palomitas, y Steve le sube una mano al cuello, le acaricia con el pulgar, hasta que la respiración de Bucky cae pesada contra su mejilla, hasta que Bucky se parta y esconde el rostro en su hombro, puede que tan sobrepasado como Steve se siente en ese instante, una burbuja a punto de explotarle en el pecho.

No vuelven a besarse, pero Steve apoya la mejilla en el hombro de Bucky el resto de la peli, dedos entrelazados entre los dos asientos.

–¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa? –pregunta Bucky, una vez fuera, en el aparcamiento. 

–No –responde Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, sin demasiado espacio para mentiras o medias verdades dentro de él, sin ningunas ganas de juegos–. No quiero. Pero puedo irme a casa, si crees que es mejor.

Bucky echa los ojos al cielo estrellado, pecho vibrando de risa, y se mete una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, buscando su paquete de cigarrillos, su mechero.

–¿Ahora es cuando piensas empezar a escucharme? ¿En serio? –dice, sacudiendo la cabeza–. No lo sé, Steve. No sé nada, pero… Quiero que vengas. Si tú quieres.

Se cuelga el cigarrillo entre los labios, mano ya ahuecada a su alrededor, y Steve se lo roba antes de que pueda encendérselo, no le da tiempo a protestar antes de buscarle otro beso, que Bucky le da, le concede, agarrándose a su nuca, mano cálida, labios más cálidos aún.

–Quiero venir –susurra Steve entre besos, manos en la cintura de Bucky, trazando círculos sobre su piel con los pulgares, la proximidad adictiva, todas las promesas de su piel. 

–Vale –exhala Bucky, como una rendición–. Vale, Steve. Vale.

***

Para cuando llegan al piso, Steve está tan ido, después de haberle recorrido el estómago por debajo de la camiseta a Bucky en la moto, de haberle besado la nuca en cuanto se han detenido en el callejón de detrás de su edificio, moviendo las caderas contra su culo sobre el asiento de piel hasta que Bucky tenía la mano agarrada a su nuca y la espalda arqueada, cabeza caída sobre su hombro, que apenas puede despegarse de Bucky, de su cuerpo, de sus labios, de él, más borracho que cuando lo estaba de verdad.

Ha ido bajando las manos mientras estaban sobre la moto, y Bucky tenía las piernas abiertas, del todo desvergonzado, y era demasiado tentador, Steve ha tenido que acariciarle por encima de los pantalones, apretando sobre su entrepierna por encima de la tela vasta de los vaqueros, y Bucky ha escondido la nariz en su cuello, dejándole besos húmedos de labios abiertos allí, más pasadas de la lengua que otra cosa, y Steve seguía frotando, palma abierta, bajando, buscando.

–Y una mierda, Steve, no vas a hacer que me corra en los pantalones en medio de la calle después de semanas volviéndome loco haciéndome pensar en esto, en ti… –ha jadeado Bucky contra su cuello, voz entrecortada–. Si vamos a follar, vamos a hacerlo bien.

Y allí están, con Bucky empotrado contra la puerta de su piso, los dedos de Steve en su cinturón, su lengua entre los labios.

Le quiere. Le quiere. Le quiere de tantas formas que no sabe ni por dónde empezar, pero en cuanto le cuela la mano dentro de los calzoncillos y por fin, por fin le rodea la polla con la mano, suave y dura y caliente, y Bucky echa la cabeza atrás con tanta fuerza que se la golpea contra la puerta, dedos delanteros hundidos en el labio, dejándoselo blanco, es entonces, cuando sabe exactamente lo que quiere hacerle.

Se deja caer de rodillas ante él, y no aventura ni una mirada arriba, lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y arrastrarle la nariz por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos, acariciando con los labios, hasta que no puede más y se los está bajando junto con los pantalones.

Bucky le detiene con una mano en la mejilla, cuidadosa pero firme, y Steve siente, por un momento, pánico en la boca del estómago como una caída súbita, como precipitarse al vacío en la montaña rusa de Coney Island, como perder pie en las escaleras.

Cuando se atreve a abrir los ojos, Bucky le mira con el ceño fruncido, expresión de odiarse a él mismo de una forma casi trágica, y Steve se mentaliza para lo que sabe que va a venir; _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo_ , y se pregunta si va a servir de algo suplicar pero solo de una forma vaga, como una curiosidad de fondo, porque va a hacerlo de todas formas; suplicar, pedirle que se lo deje hacerlo, solo una vez, solo una última vez, que le deje tener su olor y su sabor y sus suspiros y sus gemidos, que le deje sentir vivo y eufórico y con la sangre corriéndole por las venas como una tormenta eléctrica otra vez, solo otra, porque se lo ha dicho a él mismo tantas veces, que si por lo mínimo lo hubiera sabido, que su última vez iba a serlo, la última, habría intentado registrar hasta el más mínimo detalle, memorizarlo todo. Lo está haciendo ahora.

–No digas nada, Buck –dice, voz ronca, y es curioso que suene como una orden cuando siente las comisuras de los ojos calientes, un nudo en la garganta.

Bucky solo aprieta los labios, lleno de un remordimiento que está desgarrando a Steve por dentro.

–Necesito saber cómo de borracho estás aún –dice, apartando la mano de su mejilla ahora que tiene su atención, cerrando los puños a los lados de sus propios muslos, y Steve tiene que darse unos segundos para procesar lo que ha oído porque apenas puede pensar en nada más que en meterse la mano dentro de sus propios calzoncillos, que en lamer a Bucky hasta dejarle incoherente.

Cuando por fin la idea de lo que Bucky le está preguntando le cala en la mente colocada de sexo y de deseo, de anhelo y desesperación, ve rojo y blanco al mismo tiempo, la sangre se le acelera por razones muy distintas a las de hace unos segundos, y se alza con cuidado, piernas temblorosas. Se siente alto de una manera mala, en ese momento, quizás porque Bucky parece encogido sobre sí mismo.

–Muy poco, si es que lo estoy –dice, y se toca la sien–. Me duele un poco la cabeza. Y odio beber, no creo que vaya a hacerlo en una buena temporada. Pero estoy lúcido, Buck. Quiero todo lo que estamos haciendo.

No pregunta. No aparta a Bucky de la puerta y la abre para salir a la calle y hacerle tragar sus propios dientes a cierto hijo de la gran puta. 

No sabe si se supone que debería sentirse orgulloso de él mismo, pero solo se siente como un fracaso, un impostor, allí parado sin hacer nada. Steve se pasa la vida ladrando, pero a la hora de la verdad, ¿qué hizo él para proteger a Bucky? Si Natasha no le hubiera encontrado esa noche… Y aun así, está claro que el daño está hecho.

–Por favor, Steve –está diciendo Bucky, atrayéndole hacia él de nuevo, una mano en su cuello, la otra en su cintura, besándole con apremio, con una ansiedad que antes no estaba allí, y de alguna forma es Bucky quién ha terminado por tener que pedirlo, y no está bien, no debería ser así, nunca. 

Steve intenta besarle con más ternura, cambiar un poco el tono de sus propias caricias, recorriéndole los costados con más sensualidad que apremio, y Bucky se va relajando, pero sospecha que no es el único que se siente tembloroso, inestable, por cómo se está agarrando a su camiseta, así que Steve camina hacia atrás, les conduce a los dos hacia el sofá.  
Allí, solo se sienta, deja que Bucky elija como ponerse, sujetándole la mano con los dedos un poco sueltos, y Bucky sacude la cabeza, como si fuera a protestar, pero tiene los ojos oscurecidos de deseo, Steve puede verlo incluso con la luz tenue de la lamparilla que han encendido de camino al sofá, y se muerde el labio, se suelta de los dedos de Steve, y debe de ver la intranquilidad en su rostro porque le guiña un ojo, se encuentra una de sus medias sonrisas irresistibles dentro que ofrecerle, y entonces se pasa la camiseta por la cabeza en un gesto fluido, queda desnudo de cintura para arriba ante Steve, tatuaje y collar como marcas sobre su cuerpo.

A Steve no debería excitarle tanto verlos, saber que están allí, que Bucky tiene algo suyo encima, pero las caderas se le alzan prácticamente solas y se aprieta la mano sobre la entrepierna porque Bucky se está deshaciendo de los pantalones y la ropa interior ante él, se está desnudando entero para él, y Steve no tiene mucho control de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo en ese momento, hace rato que se siente al borde de correrse.

Sabe que Bucky va a sentársele en el regazo, cuando apoya una rodilla en el sofá, subiendo la otra pierna para montarle, pero le detiene con las manos en las caderas, y se inclina adelante porque hay algo que sigue necesitando hacer primero. 

Le besa la punta del pene primero, lamiendo, y Bucky emite un sonido malherido, dedos crispándose en su pelo, agarrándole con fuerza aunque no empuja, ni tan solo mueve las caderas, no lucha contra Steve, que se las mantiene inmóvil mientras se lo va hundiendo en la boca.

Sentirle de esa forma, íntima y maravillosa, es tan enloquecedor que no quiere parar, va hasta el final, hasta que puede hundir la nariz en sus rizos oscuros, a pesar de que siente lágrimas en las comisuras de los labios y la garganta se le quiere cerrar, y la mano de Bucky se vuelve tierna, le acaricia, gimiendo profundo y grave.

–Ooooh, cariño, Steve, si pudieras verte, estás, eres… Uuuuaaaaaaaaau, sí, sí, así…

Sus caderas empiezan a moverse con movimientos cortos, casi espasmódicos, y Steve se concentra en hacérselo como sabe que le gusta, simple pero sensual, soltando la mano derecha para acariciarle la base con ella mientras mueve la lengua, se deja llevar, y no se detiene cuando Bucky le avisa; puede adivinar que está a punto por el temblor en la parte baja de su estómago, por cómo se tensa, y Steve sigue y sigue hasta que sí, sí, consigue hacerle gritar, gemidos descontrolados que suenan a un alivio inmenso, un poco agudos al final.

Bucky no se sienta tanto como se deja caer sobre él cuando termina, buscándole los labios, y es algo que siempre ha calentado a Steve de una forma imposible, esa falta de aprensión de Buck a encontrarle su propio sabor en los labios y la lengua, esa especie de necesidad de ir a por su boca después de correrse en ella que ha demostrado desde el primer día. 

Steve le besa con la mano en sus propios calzoncillos, por fin, y siente los muslos tensos y está cerca, cerca, cuando Bucky le coge la muñeca y se la aparta y dice, autoritario:

–Ni se te ocurra. 

Steve gruñe de frustración, pero se deja llevar cuando Bucky le tumba en el sofá, cuando le cubre con su cuerpo y le desnuda poco a poco, deshaciéndose de su camiseta para acariciarle entero, lamerle los pezones y succionar uno de ellos mientras va bajando con la otra mano, hasta que la enrosca alrededor de su pene y aprieta, encuentra el ritmo justo, y Steve les está manchando a los dos, gemidos largos que Bucky ahoga en sus propios labios en un beso que llega en el momento justo.

Steve deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando su cuerpo por fin se relaja y tiene que apartar la mano de Buck porque está demasiado sensible para que la sensación siga siendo agradable, toma bocanadas de aire, estrellas blancas tras los párpados, y Bucky le arrastra los labios por el cuello, le deja un beso en la clavícula, otro en el hombro, trazando un vaivén reconfortante con los dedos sobre el hueco de su cadera, apretándose entero contra él. 

–Te odio, Dios te odio –murmura Bucky contra su piel, labios húmedos y febriles. 

Steve sube la mano a su cabeza, le enreda los dedos entre las ondas suaves de pelo, atrayéndolo aún más contra él.

–¿Por? –murmura, soñoliento, a punto para caer del todo inconsciente allí mismo en el sofá, hablando por inercia pero incapaz de procesar mucho el significado de las palabras.

Bucky no responde, de todos modos. Solo vuelve a esconder el rostro en su cuello y Steve le acomoda allí, dejándole algo más de espacio en el sofá, pasándole el otro brazo por la cintura para anclarle y que no caiga, y los párpados se le cierran solos y está envuelto en Bucky y, bueno, está seguro de que ha hecho cosas mucho peores que echarse una siesta con su propio semen esparcido entre los dos. 

***

Tan romántica o excitante como la idea podría sonar, a la hora de la verdad resulta ser horrible. Steve despierta con una ráfaga de aire frío sobre la piel cuando Bucky se levanta, y tiene el cuerpo cubierto de sudor que se le enfría y el abdomen le escuece. Bucky vuelve del baño con una toalla de mano húmeda, apiadándose de él, y Steve se frota con fuerza y, después del calvario que supone limpiarse la línea de vello bajo el ombligo, se dice que nunca más va a dejarse llevar por la pereza de esa forma.

El mal despertar queda un poco compensado cuando Bucky le tira de la mano y le lleva a su cama, y los dos vuelven a arrebujarse bajo las mantas, cuerpos desnudos juntos.  
Bucky le pasa una mano por el estómago, le arrastra la nariz por la nuca, enterrándosela en el pelo corto de la base de la cabeza, y Steve se echa atrás para sentirle entero en la espalda. Bucky está trazándole círculos sobre el abdomen, demasiado sugerentes para alguien que tiene que levantarse a las siete a la mañana siguiente, y Steve echa una pierna atrás, se la engancha tras la rodilla y tira de él hacia sí para hacerle pegar las caderas contra él.

Las cosas se están empezando a animar de nuevo en la entrepierna de Bucky, que aprieta su media erección contra sus nalgas, endureciéndose entre ellas, y de golpe una chispa se enciende en el vientre de Steve. Las mejillas le arden y el deseo intenso se le mezcla con trepidación. 

Ha tenido a Bucky de muchas formas, pero en ese momento le tiene arrastrándose una y otra vez entre sus nalgas, y el roce y la fricción le hacen temblar y también apretarse contra él, y la sensación es que de pronto Bucky se ha vuelto enorme, su polla es algo inconquistable e irresistible al mismo tiempo. Piensa en ese tacto tan suave y perfecto, en la dureza, en el calor, y esconde el rostro contra la almohada y toma aire, armándose de ese valor que le viene con tanta facilidad cuando alguien está a punto de partirle la cara pero que necesita buscar a fondo cuando se trata de Buck, de todas las cosas que sigue queriendo con él.

–Fóllame –jadea Bucky contra su hombro, como si le hubiera sacado la palabra de la mente y se la hubiera puesto en sus propios labios, arrastrándole los dientes por encima de la piel, ido, y Steve se siente vibrar con su propia risa, que le sale de entre los labios como un jadeo.

–Pensaba que esto estaba yendo a otra parte… –dice, forzándose a alzar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de Bucky, que se ha alzado tras él sobre su propio codo para mirarle.

Bucky le pasa los dedos por encima de los labios, lleno de afecto, y Steve le deja un beso en las yemas que le hace sonreír.

–No… No estaba yendo a ninguna parte –dice Bucky, encogiendo un hombro, mordiéndose el labio–. Pero es difícil tener ese culo perfecto entre las piernas y no calentarme, la culpa es tuya…

Steve ríe, una carcajada seca, mortificada, e intenta no sentirse rechazado, cuando Bucky le tumba de espaldas en la cama y le besa, deshaciéndole, como helado derritiéndosele entre los labios; cuando saca el lubricante de la mesilla de noche, y Steve pierde un poco el mundo de vista solo con ponerle los dedos dentro y verle bajar las caderas contra su mano, sintiendo su calor, vientre lleno de anticipación por estar rodeado de él de esa forma; cuando Bucky le coloca un condón y planta una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo y él mismo va bajando, manos apoyadas en el pecho de Steve, mordiéndose el labio y gruñendo, respiración agitada, y es como un golpe en la parte baja del vientre pero de placer, le hace echar la cabeza atrás en la almohada y agarrarse a Bucky y contar hasta diez, hasta cien, porque si le ve de esa forma, desnudo y tembloroso sobre él, follando con él, músculos esbeltos en tensión y piel pálida bronceada solo a partes brillando de sudor, su propia polla dentro de él, la de Bucky, dura y orgullosa entre los dos, entonces no va a aguantar.

Bucky establece un ritmo rápido, y Steve alza las caderas y se agarra con una mano a la cabecera de la cama, le toca entero, como sabe que le gusta, le tira del pelo y él sube y se encuentran a medio camino en un beso con algo de dientes en medio, desesperado, y es fácil, fácil, olvidarse de todo a parte de sus cuerpos juntos, de la euforia corriéndole por las venas y la corriente de placer arrastrándole hasta que es demasiado.

No se siente rechazado, cuando los dos vuelven a besarse, tumbados de lado, una pierna de Bucky aún enredada en su cintura, Steve apurando al máximo la sensación de estar dentro de él.

No se siente rechazado. Pero.

***

Pero los días pasan, y en realidad todo es tan fantástico que Steve apenas se atreve a respirar para no estropearlo. 

Pasa los días leyendo o dibujando o tomando el sol en la orilla del río en el que él y sus amigos han tomado por costumbre pasar las tardes. Ha empezado a quedar con Sam para correr por las mañanas y a desayunar con él en casa del uno o del otro. Después, Steve va a su casa y pone una lavadora, o pasa el aspirador, o hace la compra de camino y la ordena en la nevera y los armarios de la cocina, y después de eso intenta dibujar, e incluso ha comprado algunas pinturas para probar con las técnicas que aprendió en la clase de arte de la profesora Martinelli.

Tiene ganas de empezar el curso preparatorio de verano, piensa a veces, manchado de pintura y distraído, pero entonces, de inmediato, el resto de cosas que eso implica se le vienen encima y termina por bloquear la idea, apartarla como si fuera a desaparecer si se dice a él mismo con suficiente fuerza que el día de marcharse no va a llegar.

Come con su madre durante ese par de semanas en que el turno de día se lo permite. Prepara bocadillos o ensaladas y para cuando su madre llega lo tiene todo listo en el patio trasero, junto con limonada fresca o agua o refrescos, y ella le da un beso en la mejilla y a veces hablan de anécdotas del hospital y otras de lo que Steve hace con sus amigos, o de alguna peli o serie o libro, o de nada en absoluto, y Steve esquiva cualquier tipo de conversación pesada y su madre, por una vez, le deja salirse con la suya y seguir ignorando lo inevitable.

Algunas mañanas no consigue dibujar nada y termina echado en la cama, escuchando música o durmiendo unas horas de más –o bajándose los calzoncillos y pensando siempre en lo mismo, empapándose la ropa y las sábanas de sudor, ahogando la respiración contra su propio antebrazo, contra la almohada.

Va a buscar a Bucky por las tardes, y es más de lo que se habría atrevido a pedir, cuando Bucky le apoya contra el capó recalentado de su Mustang azul, prácticamente terminado y a punto para salir a la carretera, y le toca con manos ásperas y cálidas y le besa hasta que no pueden ni pensar en seguir con los planes que habían hecho con todo el grupo y terminan en la cama. Una y otra vez.

Es mucho más de lo que se habría atrevido a desear, cada vez que Bucky le tumba sobre la hierba cuando salen del pueblo con la moto.

–Déjame llevarla –pide Steve una tarde, cuando Bucky le pasa su casco ante el taller.

–Ni se te ocurra –le espeta Bucky enseguida, y Steve frunce el ceño, se cruza de brazos.

–¿Crees que no soy capaz?

Bucky entrecierra los ojos, agita el dedo índice ante él.

–No me vengas con esas. 

–¿Entonces? –insiste Steve, y aprieta los labios, baja un poco la cabeza y se obliga a desenredar los brazos, a acercarse un par de pasos a Bucky y ponerle las manos sobre las caderas–. Sé que no tengo experiencia, pero… puedes enseñarme.

Bucky inhala con fuerza, como si intentara inspirar paciencia junto con el oxígeno, pero no se aparta, y Steve ataca dejándole besos en el cuello, hasta que siente cómo le pone la mano en la nuca. Bucky tiene la piel salada de sudor, huele al gel de ducha que ha utilizado esa mañana y un poco al taller, y Steve le pasa la lengua por encima, va bajando hasta que le siente estremecerse.

–Eres un tramposo, Rogers –dice Bucky, y está intentando sonar cabreado y severo pero tiene la respiración entrecortada y los dedos crispados en la camiseta de Steve, empapada de sudor a pesar de que se la ha puesto limpia antes de salir de casa–. Tienes el papel de chico íntegro y honesto calado a la perfección pero mírate, no sabes ni cómo parar cuando quieres algo… 

–Es lo que te gusta de mí –murmura Steve contra su piel, escondiendo una sonrisa allí, y Bucky resopla. 

–No puede decirse que no supiera lo capullo que eres desde el principio. Supongo que me lo he buscado yo solo…

–Venga, Buck –insiste Steve, dejándole mordisquitos a lo largo de la clavícula, besándole la piel tatuada con ternura–. Voy a hacer caso de todo lo que digas, ni te imaginas lo bueno que voy a ser…

–Un solo rasguño y te mato –dice Bucky al final, rabia apenas contenida en la voz, y Steve tiene que reprimirse para no agitar un puño en el aire y gritar en señal de victoria.

Se ponen los cascos y Bucky monta a su espalda, le coloca las manos sobre las suyas en el manillar y le enseña a frenar, a cambiar de marchas, y entonces arrancan y van pasando calles, parándose juntos en los semáforos, pies tocando el pavimento casi a la vez, y Steve se las arregla para arrancar de nuevo cada vez solo con un mínimo de sacudidas, y pronto le pilla el tranquillo y va ganando seguridad.

Para cuando salen a la carretera, está empezando a disfrutar de verdad.

–¡Tómate las curvas con cuidado! –le advierte Bucky desde detrás, agarrado a su cintura, y Steve lo intenta pero hay un momento en que el viento le da en el cuerpo y está concentrado en conducir y es una sensación tan liberadora, le llena tanto de euforia, que es fácil, olvidarse de que toda esa libertad es solo momentánea; por unos instantes está vivo, la adrenalina le corre por las venas y tiene a Buck a la espalda y no se cansaría nunca de ir por la carretera, no haría otra cosa que conducir esa moto a toda velocidad y dejarlo todo atrás.

Cuando por fin se detienen, casi una hora después, en un claro del bosque, Steve deja caer su casco sobre la pinaza seca del bosque y apenas le da tiempo a Bucky a quitarse el suyo antes de arrastrarle a un beso intenso y desesperado que Buck le corresponde con creces, hasta que terminan los dos enredados y rodando en la hierba, casi luchando, forcejeando el uno con el otro. 

Steve intenta ponerse encima, y después Bucky le tumba con un movimiento ágil e inesperado y todo el aire se le va de los pulmones cuando choca de espaldas contra el suelo. Bucky le inmoviliza con las manos en las muñecas y las piernas sobre las suyas y Steve contraataca, empujando con fuerza hacia arriba con las caderas, intentando desmontarle de él y echarle al suelo, y la verdad es que están empatados en fuerza, pasan un rato peleándose, medio en broma pero solo a medias, porque Steve recibe un golpe en el costado que le pone lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos y choca contra el suelo y contra las raíces de los árboles, y él mismo se echa sobre Bucky con demasiada fuerza, sacándole algo entre un gruñido y una exhalación.

Al final están los dos sucios de tierra y polvorientos, llenos de briznas de hierba y de golpes que van convertirse en moratones, y Bucky le mira con algo salvaje en los ojos, todo el pelo alborotado y un rasguño en la mejilla derecha, varios en los brazos, que lleva al descubierto de nuevo, cruz colgando entre los dos porque está encima de Steve con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, manos en sus hombros, un reflejo de la postura de Steve, que aunque está echado boca arriba también le tiene sujeto de los hombros y está a punto para volver a tumbarle al suelo, con las piernas enredadas en su cintura, apretando con fuerza.

–Déjalo de una vez –dice Bucky, jadeando, no muy distinto de cuando están follando, aunque tiene el ceño fruncido y un brillo animal en los ojos azules, y hay algo de imprevisible en sus gestos.

–No –dice Steve, testarudo, aunque no tiene ni idea de por qué.

En ese momento no se está acordando de que están gastando tiempo prestado. De que tienen los días contados, literalmente. No se está acordando hasta que de alguna forma sí se está acordando y es algo que le escuece dentro y de pronto quema enfado como lo ha hecho siempre, solo que con un fuego más intenso, más descontrolado.

Se echa arriba con todas las fuerzas que le quedan y hace rodar a Bucky, que da una voltereta sobre sí mismo sobre la hierba, y está a punto para abalanzarse sobre él de nuevo, pero Bucky no alza la cabeza de entre las rodillas, solo levanta la palma de la mano en dirección a Steve, y es un solo gesto pero en ese momento es enorme, no puede ignorarlo. Se obliga a dejarse caer de culo en la hierba y a respirar, dentro y fuera, toda la frustración y la impotencia que no ha conseguido sacar consumiéndole por dentro.

–Ya basta –repite Bucky, pasándose una mano por el pelo, antes de arrugar la nariz y escupir en el suelo, entre sus propias zapatillas–. Ya está, Steve. Ya está.

Ha bajado la mano y respira con fuerza, y Steve sube las rodillas a su pecho y esconde el rostro entre ellas, abrazándoselas, y de golpe puede apreciar la quietud perezosa a su alrededor, el canto de las cigarras y el zumbido del calor entre los árboles.

El cuerpo le escuece y le duele y no es suficiente. Quiere _más_. Quiere destrozarse a sí mismo.

Supone que no es algo justo que pedirle a Bucky.

Bucky no le toca en mucho rato, le deja para que se tranquilice el ritmo de la respiración, para que la tensión se le marche de los músculos del cuerpo, para volver dentro de él mismo y no sentir que se está expandiendo, deshaciéndose, convirtiéndose en algo más grande que él mismo que apenas puede controlar.

Cuando Bucky vuelve a tocarle, es con una mano suave sobre su hombro. La nuca de Steve se ha empezado a quemar con el sol y tiene toda la espalda ardiendo, y Bucky le empuja atrás con delicadeza deliberada, le coloca bajo la sombra de un roble y se echa de lado junto a él, una mano sobre su cintura.

Steve sabe que debería decir algo pero no encuentra nada dentro de sí mismo que Bucky pueda querer oír. Tiene terror en la boca del estómago, debajo de todas las capas de furia inútil. 

Bucky le aparta el pelo sucio del rostro, y sigue siendo el chico más guapo que Steve ha visto en su vida; la persona más hermosa que ha conocido en su vida, ondas de pelo desordenadas y ojos azulísimos y labios dulces, mandíbula ancha y ese hoyuelo en la barbilla.

–Steve –repite, como si su nombre significara un montón de cosas que Steve no está seguro de ser capaz de oír en ese momento–. Te quiero, ¿vale?

Steve asiente, humedad caliente en las comisuras de los ojos, porque debería ser motivo de alegría, oírselo decir con gravedad, ceño fruncido, pero se parece demasiado a una disculpa que no quiere, que no puede aceptar.

Atrae a Bucky hacia abajo, una mano en su nuca, y Bucky se deja llevar y gracias a Dios le besa con ternura, hasta que Steve siente su cuerpo calmarse, hasta que el nudo se le afloja en el pecho, hasta que el momento pasa y las mejillas empiezan a arderle de vergüenza y tiene que apartar a Bucky de él con una mano en el pecho.

–No estaba… No quería… –le pasa la mano por el rasguño que tiene en la mejilla de haberse revolcado por el suelo, le quita una hoja seca del pelo y la echa a un lado, y exhala un suspiro tembloroso–. No quería hacerte daño.

No quería hacérselo. Es la pura verdad. Lo que quería era algo muy, _muy_ distinto.

Bucky sonríe, ojos despejados como el cielo después de una tormenta.

–Ni me lo has hecho.

Steve le clava una mirada severa, y después dirige la vista al golpe que se ha dado al lado de la muñeca, un rasguño rodeado de piel roja que puede que vaya a ser morado por la noche. 

–¿Qué crees? –replica Bucky–. ¿Qué estoy hecho de cristal?

No. Claro que no. Bucky está hecho de músculo y piel, de sangre caliente, Steve puede sentir su peso y su respiración, su solidez. Pero lo tiene todo demasiado a flor de piel para callarse lo que está pensando, para dejar que Bucky se esconda:

–Ya te ha hecho daño demasiada gente –responde, y la voz no le tiembla, la firmeza de sus propias palabras le ayuda a serenarse–. No quiero ser otro más.

Steve está a la expectativa, en tensión, esperando cualquier reacción por parte de Bucky. Incluso que coja la moto y le deje allí tirado en medio del bosque. No puede decirse que no lo merezca.

Bucky solo alza una ceja, sin perder ese aire de ligereza con el que sigue mirándole, tocándole. Le deja un beso en la frente, justo debajo de la línea del pelo, y Steve se permite cerrar los ojos un segundo, empaparse de la sensación, antes de volver a abrirlos.

–No me importan unos cuantos revolcones por el suelo. Necesitábamos desahogarnos, los dos, joder, crees que yo no… –Bucky cierra un puño, se lo pone un instante sobre su propio corazón, rostro teñido de algo intenso otra vez, que pasa y se va, como una nube–. Es como si fuera a explotar, a veces.

–Exacto –responde Steve, apenas un susurro, y Bucky asiente.

–Pero se nos estaba yendo de las manos. A mí, Steve. Todo esto se me va de las manos. 

Steve se encoge de hombros, sin nada que ofrecer en realidad, y Bucky termina por poner los ojos en blanco, le besa los nudillos.

–No me has hecho nada que no quisiera, ¿vale? Sabía que no ibas a hacerlo, que nunca vas a hacerlo, el solo hecho de que creas que _eso_ era hacerme daño…

Bucky vuelve a lazar los ojos hacia el cielo, tragando saliva, y después baja para esconder el rostro en la curva de su cuello, cuerpo caliente del sol y el ejercicio contra el suyo, olor a sudor, a hierba, a él. 

–Sé que nunca vas a hacerme daño –susurra Bucky, abrazado a él con fuerza, de una forma que le hace saber a Steve que el momento tampoco ha pasado del todo para él, que puede que su cuerpo siga cargado de esa electricidad de la que aún no ha podido deshacerse, de la adrenalina latente en su pulso–. Confío en ti. Sé que no suena a gran cosa, dicho así, pero es la primera vez, Steve. Para mí.

Steve le atrae aún más contra sí, aunque ya están pegados, lleno de fiereza, de promesas a sí mismo de intentarlo más, mejor.

***

–Venga, baja tú la moto –le ofrece Bucky cuando al fin consiguen despegarse, una ofrenda de paz que Steve acepta de buen grado, y esa vez se relaja y disfruta del aire golpeándole el cuerpo, de los brazos de Bucky alrededor de su cintura, de las vistas del pueblo por debajo de ellos.

–Para allí –le pide Bucky cuando llegan a uno de los aparcamientos cerca del centro, y Steve siente unas ganas de obedecer sin rechistar nuevas, desconocidas, y aparca justo donde Bucky le indica y deja que le lleve de la mano hasta que se para delante de una heladería.

–¿En serio? –pregunta Steve, con una sonrisa demasiado suave en los labios, y Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–No quería ir a casa aún. Y me apetecía helado.

–Helado está bien –asiente Steve.

Piden un cucurucho cada uno, de vainilla el de Steve y de fresa y nata el de Bucky, y se sientan sobre el césped de un parque cercano para comerlos, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol.

Steve empieza a sentirse mejor, cuerpo suelto, agotado, casi como si hubiera estado nadando durante horas. Bucky da lametones a su helado, hunde los labios en él, y Steve se queda algo hipnotizado viéndolo, ese deseo que lleva toda la tarde latiendo bajo la superficie de su piel emergiendo, haciéndole morderse sus propios labios y olvidarse de su helado hasta que las gotas empiezan a resbalarle por entre los dedos.

Bucky le pilla mirándole, y la comisura izquierda de sus labios se alza con su sonrisa torcida de siempre, un brillo travieso en la mirada, y le coge de la muñeca para lamerle las gotas de helado de vainilla de encima de la galleta del cucurucho, sigue bajando, pasándole la lengua por entre los dedos. 

La sensación, caliente sobre frío, tan suave, hace que Steve se estremezca, y tiene que cerrar los ojos porque siente un tirón en la entrepierna, se está poniendo duro en medio de un parque. 

Bucky tiene que saberlo, por la forma en que se echa atrás sobre una mano, le guiña un ojo, y sigue comiendo su helado como si nada.

–Eres un imbécil –murmura Steve, resoplando.

–Voy a chupártela en cuanto lleguemos a casa –declara Bucky, como si nada, atacando su propio cucurucho con un aire desenfadado que no casa con lo que acaba de decirle, y Steve se enciende por dentro y puede que sea el calentón, o demasiado sol, o los efectos de pelearse cuerpo a cuerpo con Bucky aún cosquilleándole en la piel, pero se envalentona lo suficiente para preguntar, por fin, lo que lleva dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hace muchas noches:

–¿Lo has hecho alguna vez al revés? –dice, y cuando los ojos de Bucky se abren con desmesura, sus labios curvándose en una risa inminente, Steve esconde el rostro en la mano, gruñendo–. Cállate, por favor, no hagas ningún chiste, o no voy a poder preguntarlo.

–Soy una tumba –replica Bucky, demasiado feliz, demasiado a punto de estallar en una carcajada que va a encoger a Steve por dentro como si fuera un papel que alguien arruga hasta hacer una bola con ella.

–Quiero decir –dice, tomando aire–. Follar.

–Ah –replica Bucky, y su sonrisa cambia, se vuelve más apagada–. Sí.

Steve asiente, y espera con todo su corazón que Bucky siga hablando, que no le haga tirar de las palabras con una cuerda, pero como no ofrece nada más, Steve se obliga a seguir, a no dejarlo a medias, ahora que ha empezado:

–¿Y te gusta?

Bucky encoge el hombro izquierdo.

–No han sido muchas veces, pero me gustó, sí.

Steve le mira con el corazón corriendo carreras dentro del pecho, y Bucky le sujeta la mirada con ojos claros un poco reservados, un poco de helado en la comisura de los labios que Steve quiere lamerle. 

–Joder, Buck, échame un cable, solo quiero saber por qué no has querido probarlo conmigo –termina por decir, frustrado, pendiente de cada una de las palabras de Bucky como si hiciera equilibrios sobre una cuerda, y Bucky aprieta los labios, se los muerde, y por fin se echa adelante, una sonrisa un poco triste en los labios.

–Porque soy idiota, probablemente –responde, lo que no aclara mucho las cosas, pero entonces se inclina y por fin Steve puede probar el sabor dulce y la sensación fría del helado de sus labios, de su lengua, y no importa tanto, incluso si le está volviendo a decir que no, aunque está bastante seguro de que la respuesta es otra. 

–Podemos probar, si quieres –ofrece Bucky cuando se aparta, respiración pesada y pupilas un poco más dilatadas que unos segundos atrás, y Steve asiente, agradece no tener que pedirlo más explícitamente de lo que lo ha hecho ya.

–De acuerdo –dice Bucky, sonriéndole, ojos entornados contra el sol–. Pero no esta noche, ¿vale?

–Vale –accede Steve de inmediato.

–Vale –repite Bucky otra vez, su sonrisa ensanchándose–. Ahora termínate el helado.

Steve descubre que obedecer resulta algo cada vez más y más fácil.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Es 4 de Julio! Steve celebra su cumpleaños, recibe varios regalos, y le pide uno más a Bucky. 
> 
> Y además se ducha cuatro veces en un día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un poquito más de fluff antes de que vuelvan las tormentas! -que van a volver, por cierto :p
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios, kudos, o solo por pasaros por aquí, espero que lo disfrutéis, y un abrazo enorme! <3

Sarah Rogers no es una mujer sentimental, pero el día de su cumpleaños, Steve despierta en su propia cama con el sol en los ojos y la voz grave de Bruce Sprinsteen cantando _4th of July, Asbury Park (Sandy)_ colándose en la habitación por la puerta entreabierta.

Steve baja las escaleras con cuidado, pies descalzos sobre la madera recalentada, y encuentra a su madre en la cocina, cortando manzanas a dados y balanceándose al ritmo suave de la música, tarareando para sí con exactamente el mismo sentido musical que Steve heredó de ella, lo que le hace sonreír.

–Eh, mamá. Buenos días, –dice, con suavidad, porque no quiere sobresaltarla, y ella deja el cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera, se enjuaga las manos con un trapo, sonrisa y ojos claros brillantes.

–Buenos días, cariño.

Steve no espera ni a que abra los brazos, camina hasta ella y la recoge en los suyos, cerrando los ojos un momento, estrechándola, pequeña y cálida.

Sarah no suele entretenerse en rememorar el pasado, pero Steve sabe que su cumpleaños es una fecha difícil para ella. Su madre siempre se las ha arreglado para no trabajar el 4 de Julio, cubriendo otros turnos como favor; siempre se ha asegurado de que Steve tuviera pastel de manzana, su favorito, y algo especial que hacer con ella; un día en Coney Island, en la playa, ver los fuegos artificiales juntos.

Sin embargo, Steve tardó años en entender el significado de que ese día su madre siempre saque los álbumes de fotos que guarda de su juventud, que se quede mirándolos hasta bien entrada la noche. Steve se sabe todas y cada una de las fotos de memoria, un poco descoloridas por el paso del tiempo; vestidos y peinados pasados de moda, el rostro familiar de su madre pero mucho más joven, el de un hombre que no recuerda pero que Steve siente que conoce de alguna forma, a través de todas las historias que ha oído de él.

Steve está casi seguro de que su madre nunca ha dejado de llevar a su padre dentro pero que aprendió a vivir sin él, solo con su recuerdo, aunque siga echándole de menos el día del cumpleaños del único hijo que tuvieron. Y también está casi seguro de que su madre sigue creyendo que él no se da cuenta de esa clase de cosas.

–Venga, ve a darte una ducha, hoy no puedes pasarte el día despeinado, con legañas y olor a tigre –dice su madre, separándose de él, a pesar de que apenas son las nueve de la mañana y quedan horas para la celebración.

Steve ríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo, intentando arreglarlo un poco.

–No hay para tanto…

–Ve–insiste su madre–. Pórtate bien y puede que tenga algo para ti luego.

Le guiña un ojo antes de ponerse otra vez con las manzanas, y Steve vuelve escaleras arriba pero, en lugar de ponerse la ropa de correr como hace cada día, o de irse directo a la ducha, se echa sobre su cama y se permite un rato más de ser perezoso y disfrutar de no tener ningún tipo de obligación, antes de que el estómago le obligue a ir a por el desayuno.

Su móvil suena, y lo coge de la mesilla de noche sin ni levantarse, contesta la video–llamada de Natasha con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Eh, Nat –dice con suavidad cuando su rostro aparece en la pantalla.

Natasha lleva el pelo suelto y liso, un poco más largo ya que cuando se marchó, y Steve puede ver los hombros y el cuello de una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo oscuro, nada más.

Desea con fervor tenerla allí con él, en esa cama donde pasaron tantos ratos juntos, donde se besaron y se tocaron. Echa de menos saber que va a verla, saber que puede acudir a ella. Ahora Natasha es algo lejano, inalcanzable.

–Eeeeeeeh, ¿qué tal pinta la fiesta nacional? –pregunta ella, una sonrisa amplia que le dibuja hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Está en su habitación en Moscú, con un papel de pared blanco de fondo que tiene dibujadas líneas en gris suave llenas de florecillas. Es tan poco _ella_ que siempre que Steve lo ve piensa en lo que Natasha le dijo una tarde; que ese año, lejos de su casa, por primera vez, se había atrevido a ser ella misma. Steve espera de corazón que no deje de hacerlo cada día de su vida.

–Bien, vamos a ser buenos americanos: vamos a chamuscar carne de vaca sobre un fuego y a comerla, y después vamos a hacer explotar cosas y a estar muy orgullosos de nosotros mismos por todo.

Natasha se ilumina con una risa súbita, hilera de dientes blancos bajo sus labios pintados de rosa, y sigue siendo un sonido que hace que Steve se sienta orgulloso de una manera exagerada, que se sienta mayor, que quiera cosas para las que no tiene nombre.

–No te las des de cínico conmigo, Steve –dice Natasha–. Sé que estás orgulloso de tu país, y de vuestra celebración, como debería ser…

–De mí país… Podríamos tener mejores políticas exteriores… Y nuestras políticas sociales han mejorado pero nos quedan muchas cosas por resolver aún, diferencias sociales y desigualdad de oportunidades, discriminación por razones de género, raza… Por no mencionar que aún hay muchos estados en los que Bucky y yo no podríamos casarnos –dice Steve, y Natasha entorna los ojos.

–Suerte que en el estado de Nueva York los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo son legales –replica, seca–. ¿Tienes fecha ya para pedírselo?

Steve sabe que Natasha solo se está metiendo con él, pero aun así las mejillas le arden. Lo peor es que no puede decir que no se le haya pasado por la cabeza nunca antes. Sus padres tenían veinte años cuando se casaron, solo dos más que él. Su madre le tuvo a él con veintiuno. Comprometerse con otra persona no le parece algo lejano y remoto que hacer cuando uno es “adulto”, como le ocurre a la mayoría de sus amigos –incluso a Sharon y Sam que, por separado, le han expresado en más de una ocasión lo aterrador que les parece llevar tanto tiempo juntos.

A veces Steve siente terror, sí, cuando piensa en Bucky, pero el suyo viene de la posibilidad de perderle.

–Estaba hablando de forma hipotética –responde de todos modos, con toda la dignidad que puede–. Ya sabes que lo nuestro es solo temporal, hasta que me marche a la universidad. Luego… Ya veremos. Pero no hace falta que hablemos más de eso, cuéntame algo tú.

–No doy información a cambio de nada, Rogers, todo tiene un precio –dice ella, alzando una ceja, comisuras de los labios levantándose, traviesas, y Dios, Steve la echa de menos.

–Es mi cumpleaños –dice, mordiéndose el labio.

La primera vez que besó a Natasha, Steve era idiota del todo, lo hizo con el corazón a cien y un pozo de miedo abierto en la boca del estómago; miedo a que le rechazara, a que se diera cuenta de que es torpe y feo y el tío que menos éxito ha tenido en la vida con las chicas y se riera de él. Pero han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, Steve ha tenido tiempo de aprender lo que se siente cuando alguien se siente atraído por ti. Si no hubiera tenido tan poca experiencia, lo habría notado desde el primer día, con Natasha, que la atracción era mutua. Si no hubiera tenido tan poca experiencia…

–Sí, y a lo mejor hay cosas que no quieres oír el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿no? –dice Natasha con una sonrisa suave, demasiado amable, demasiado melancólica, y Steve no puede decir que no escueza, en una parte egoísta e infantil de él mismo que quiere guardarse a Natasha solo para él, pero sería demasiado hipócrita, hacerle ninguna clase de reproche, cuando él no ha dejado de hablarle de Bucky, así que se obliga a estar a la altura, a responder con madurez.

Acaba de hacerse mayor de edad, al fin y al cabo. Debería contar para algo.

–Nah –dice, encogiéndose de hombros–. Me alegro por ti, Nat, en serio.

Natasha sacude la cabeza, como si viera exactamente lo que está haciendo –probablemente lo ve.

–No es nada serio, Steve. Solo… no puedo vivir esperando algo que no va a llegar, tengo que avanzar. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

Steve asiente con un suspiro, porque lo entiende. Demasiado bien, en realidad.

Charlan un rato más, y Natasha termina cantándole _Cumpleaños feliz_ con la guitarra a modo de regalo y despedida. Cuando terminan la llamada, Steve tiene una mezcla de anhelo y alegría en el estómago, una sensación algo extraña que le sobreviene siempre que habla con Natasha desde que se marchó, e intenta sacudirse el sentimiento de encima levantándose y yendo a por esa ducha que ya ha retrasado demasiado.

Se viste con unos vaqueros que él mismo recortó por encima de las rodillas cuando estaban demasiado rotos para poder llevarlos a la escuela, y una camiseta azul oscuro, pero se queda descalzo, y cuando vuelve a bajar, aún con el pelo húmedo, Bucky ya está allí, sentado en la mesa de la cocina con su madre, los dos bebiendo café.

–Alguien me ha prometido un regalo –les interrumpe Steve, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta, intentando disimular la sonrisa que quiere iluminarle desde dentro, ese deseo intenso de que esa fuera una escena cotidiana para él, algo que fuera a repetirse a menudo en el futuro, algo en lo que no está seguro de que pudiera dejar de reparar, de sentir que le hace la persona más afortunada del mundo.

–¿Quién ha dicho nada de un regalo? –pregunta su madre–. Haznos unas tortitas y voy a pensármelo.

–¿En serio? –pregunta Steve, indignado–. ¿Voy a tener que haceros yo las tortitas?

–Claro que sí –responde Bucky, encantado–. ¿Por qué crees que he venido? Quiero mis tortitas.

–Venga, ponlas en marcha –dice su madre, levantándose y poniéndole una mano en el brazo–. Yo voy a cambiarme.

Le da un apretón afectuoso antes de marcharse escaleras arriba, y Steve no tiene ni tiempo de parpadear antes de tener a Bucky encima, sus manos en las caderas, sus labios en los suyos.

–Mmmff –exhala, medio suspiro medio exclamación, y le pasa los brazos por el cuello y le devuelve el beso, arrastrándole los dedos por el pelo suave de la nuca hasta que le siente estremecerse contra él.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Steve –susurra Bucky, y esboza una media sonrisa–. ¿Algo especial que quieras hacer ahora que eres mayor de edad? ¿Conducir? ¿Follar? ¿Beber? ¿Fumar marihuana?

–Ja, ja –replica Steve, mordaz–. Podría hacerme un tatuaje.

Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–Si esperas que te diga que es una mala idea, está claro que te has equivocado de persona…

–Pues… no me lo he planteado nunca en serio –dice Steve con sinceridad–. ¿Crees que me pega?

–Joder, Steve, no me hagas pensar en eso porque estamos en medio de la cocina de tu casa y es muy mal momento para que me empalme –responde Bucky, con toda seriedad, y Steve ríe y se lo saca de encima con un empujón suave, un poco abochornado, como siempre que recibe esa clase de cumplidos directos y descarados de él.

–Venga, aparta, tengo unas tortitas que hacer –dice, intentando disimular su turbación, y Bucky se porta bien, solo porque Sarah está arriba y puede volver a bajar en cualquier momento, y vuelve a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina y no le ayuda ni un poco a preparar las tortitas.

Steve se queja de vez en cuando solo para mantener las apariencias, solo para disimular que todo es tan perfecto que es incluso abrumador.

***

Steve y Bucky pasan la mañana jugando unos partidos de básquet con los otros, aunque Bucky se lo toma con calma; encesta unas cuantas veces y después se tumba en la hierba junto a Tony y escucha música mientras el otro lee algún libro sobre física quántica o algo de genios, supone Steve.

Steve juega con todo lo que tiene dentro ese día, y de vez en cuando mira en dirección a Bucky y espera que no se lo tenga en cuenta, que no le esté restregando por las narices todo lo que no puede tener, pero Bucky solo agita una mano en su dirección cuando sus miradas se encuentran, se sube las gafas de sol de aviador a la cabeza para guiñarle un ojo, y Steve siente como se calienta por dentro de anticipación, de todas las promesas que flotan entre ellos sobre lo que va a pasar más tarde, cuando sus pieles estén aún calientes del sol y el cuerpo de Steve despierto del ejercicio, cuando estén a solas en casa.

Steve juega con todo su ser, compensando una cierta falta de habilidad con táctica de equipo y físico de sobras, y Sam y él la chocan y se abrazan mientras el otro equipo les abuchea y sienta bien, sienta tan bien, permitirse gritar, descargar adrenalina, poner todos sus sentidos en la competición. Después todos bajan a una de las partes más profundas del río y se deshacen de la ropa. Las chicas llevan biquini y algunos de los chicos han traído bañador, pero Bucky y Steve no.

–Qué más da, venga ya –dice Bucky, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Hace demasiado calor para quedarse fuera del agua.

Se quita la camiseta de tirantes y los shorts vaqueros y lanza las zapatillas sin ningún miramiento sobre la hierba, y se zambulle en el agua fría, todo líneas afiladas y cuerpo grácil, músculos largos y elásticos, sutiles, y de golpe Steve tiene que seguirle sí o sí porque empieza a tener problemas difíciles de disimular.

Por suerte, no cree que nadie se dé cuenta. Clint y Kate están jugando a lanzarse el uno al otro al agua, y el resto están charlando entre ellos. Riley no deja de hablar por el móvil con una chica con la que se enrolló el fin de semana anterior y que por lo visto le tiene bastante pillado, tecleando como un loco a todas horas, y Sam y Sharon se miran con el ceño fruncido e intentan arrastrarle todo el rato a lo que sea que estén haciendo.

Steve lo observa de pie en el río, piel un poco erizada, perlada de gotas de agua fría, pies bien anclados sobre una roca, y se pregunta si se dan cuenta de lo celosos que están. A veces es tan fácil, ver las cosas desde fuera, y tan difícil desde dentro.

Su reflexión queda interrumpida por unos setenta quilos de Bucky lanzándosele encima desde detrás, piel fría y pegajosa, para subírsele a la espalda, y Steve grita y hace revolotear los brazos y los dos terminan de cabeza en el agua entre las risas de los otros. Después, Steve persigue a Bucky para hacerle cosquillas a modo de venganza y termina aplastándole contra la hierba, subido a su espalda, haciéndole pedorretas en el cuello mientras Bucky se retuerce y chilla debajo de él, y el resto empiezan a gritarles que si quieren ver porno gay van a ir a internet y que hagan el favor de ir a ponerse cachondos a otra parte.

Steve tiene que admitir que tanto contacto empieza a afectarle y se aparta de Bucky, que se queda tumbado en el suelo con expresión mortificada. Steve le mira con una ceja alzada, y Bucky esconde el rostro entre los brazos cruzados.

–Déjame en paz, Rogers, o te crees que no he visto cómo de rápido te has lanzado el agua cuando me he desnudado antes –dice, y Steve ríe, haciendo visera con la mano para protegerse los ojos del sol que se cuela entre los árboles.

–No puedes demostrar nada –replica, pero es mentira, es del todo mentira, porque Bucky le tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, le tiene loco, le tiene incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarle y consumirse.

Steve tiene un plan trazado en su cabeza para esa noche, y cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Bucky el corazón le da un vuelco y se le pone en la garganta, anticipación y nervios cosquilleándole en el estómago.

–Vamos, tengo hambre –termina por decir cuando el sol le ha secado la piel y empieza a sentir ese escozor en el puente de la nariz y en los hombros que le dice que va a estar quemado luego, y él y Bucky se despiden del resto y conducen de vuelta a casa de Steve en la moto, cuerpos calientes pegados el uno al otro.

Entran dándose empujones y poniéndose la zancadilla, despreocupados, contagiados del buen humor y el ambiente festivo del día, de todas las familias que se han cruzado por el camino que, como ellos, ya iban hacia sus barbacoas o sus picnics.

La casa huele al humo del fuego que Dugan ya ha encendido en el patio trasero. Le encuentran allí, con Sarah sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre una silla y una copa de vino blanco en la mano.

–Cena en media hora –declara Dugan en cuanto les ve, después de mirarlos de pies a cabeza con ojo crítico, y Bucky va hacia él y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, le roba un trago de su lata de cerveza. Dugan le mira con expresión asesina y Bucky pone los ojos en blanco.

–¿Quieres ayuda?

–Sí, sí, soy viejo, lo capto, pero me parece que aún puedo hacer una barbacoa yo solo –gruñe–. Largo de mi vista, voy a llamaros en cuanto la carne esté hecha.

Bucky le dedica un saludo militar con aire burlón y Dugan le amenaza en broma con una espátula y Steve y Sarah comparten una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Eh, Buck, voy a darme otra ducha –dice Steve, y Bucky sonríe, despreocupado.

–Vale. Subo –dice, como si nada, como si no estuvieran con dos adultos que resultan ser más o menos responsables de ellos aunque ya hayan cumplido la mayoría de edad, y Steve siente las mejillas arder de algo más que el sol y esquiva la mirada de su madre porque no quiere ni ver lo bien que tiene que estárselo pasando a su costa en ese momento.

Una vez a solas en el piso de arriba, puerta del baño cerrado tras ellos, Steve besa a Bucky contra el lavabo, y sabe a aire libre, al agua del río, a calor, a sudor, a él. Se duchan por turnos, porque no es el momento de dejarse llevar por esa corriente eléctrica que corre entre los dos, por las ganas de piel. Mientras Bucky está dentro de la ducha, Steve se mira en el espejo, toalla anudada en la cintura, y va a por el bote de aloe vera en el armario, lleno de resignación.

–Eh, ¿necesitas ayuda con la espalda? –dice Bucky, voz demasiado alta, mientras se enjabona el pelo, y Steve ríe.

–Muy sutil.

–En serio, déjame que lo haga, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras –replica Bucky, y Steve pone los ojos en blanco con exageración solo para disimular las ganas que tiene.

–Vale, vale –accede, pero se embadurna él mismo la nariz, las mejillas y la frente con la loción, maravillosamente fresca sobre la piel quemada.

Después de asegurarse de que tienen vía libre, van del baño a la habitación de Steve, en el fondo del pasillo, aún sin vestirse, y una vez tienen la puerta cerrada tras ellos, Bucky le hace tumbarse en la cama, se coloca sobre su cintura, en la que Steve ha mantenido la toalla. Si se desnudan del todo no van a poder bajar, porque no se ve capaz de resistirse, y va a ser tan bochornoso que puede que tenga que marcharse de casa y enviarle una carta a su madre pidiéndole mil millones de perdones.

Puede que Steve esté siendo algo dramático.

Las manos de Bucky caen, frescas, sobre sus hombros, y el solo contraste con la sensación de que su cuerpo irradia calor desde dentro le hace gemir contra la almohada, sus pensamientos volando por la ventana, que por cierto han dejado cerrada y con la cortina echada porque da justo al patio trasero.

Bucky ríe, se acomoda mejor, sentándose justo en la curva de su trasero, porque es así de sádico, y sus manos se deslizan por toda su espalda, hábiles y fantásticas, y normalmente Steve se fundiría contra la cama y empezaría a quedarse dormido, pero tiene muchísima más energía desde que no entrena día y noche, con la que no siempre sabe qué hacer, y ese día está especialmente sensible, y hay una cadencia demasiado evocativa en los gestos de Bucky, en la forma en que se desliza arriba y abajo, insinuándose en los costados.

–Date la vuelta –dice Bucky, cuando da por terminado el trabajo, y aunque lo dice con ligereza, suena un poco ronco. Eso es lo que le pasa a Steve por hacerle el más mínimo caso, se dice, incorporándose sobre los codos.

–Tienes que moverte, Buck, me estás aplastando.

Bucky le da una palmada, fuerte, en el culo antes de levantarse, y las caderas de Steve se van hacia abajo por voluntad propia para buscar fricción contra la cama y él tiene que esconder el rostro en la almohada porque es lo peor que le ha pasado la vida. En serio.

–Yo digo que tenemos unos diez minutos antes de que esto empiece a parecer sospechoso –dice Bucky, chinchándole aún más, y Steve se da la vuelta y se deja caer de espaldas en la cama, brusco, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, porque es todo su culpa.

Bucky tiene la poca vergüenza de echar a reír cuando le ve, y Steve hace ademán de levantarse pero Bucky vuelve a tumbarle sobre la cama con besos cortos a en los labios a los que Steve se engancha casi sin querer, demasiado sediento de ellos para negárselos.

–Eh, eh –susurra contra él–. Confía en mí, ¿vale?

Y Steve lo hace. No puede negárselo. Le seguiría a ciegas donde fuera. Así que se relaja, y se deja hacer cuando Bucky vuelve a echarse aloe vera en las manos y le resigue el abdomen con las manos, aunque no puede evitar retorcerse.

–Cosquillas –dice, y Bucky esboza una media sonrisa, aplana las manos sobre su pecho, y traza círculos sobre los dos pezones con los pulgares, a la vez.

–¿Y esto? ¿Te hace cosquillas esto? –pregunta, y Steve tiene la espalda arqueada, tan excitado que se pregunta si va a correrse solo con eso. No sabe si sería humillante o fantástico. Puede que un poco de las dos.

–Vete a la mierda –replica de todas formas, y Bucky ríe, como si que su novio (o, lo que sea que Steve sea para él ya, no lo sabe, aunque a veces sería tan fácil olvidarse de que no todo es perfecto, de que no van a seguir juntos) sea el tío más hosco del planeta fuera algo maravilloso, como si esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

Sigue haciéndolo, hasta que Steve está moviendo las caderas bajo él, buscando sin encontrar más que aire, rostro escondido en su antebrazo, tanto para ahogar lo que sea que su respiración está haciendo como para disimular la vergüenza, y Bucky le da un beso en el estómago, tierno, cálido.

–Eh, cariño, mírame –susurra, y Steve parpadea, consigue enfocarle cuando se está deslizando hacia abajo en la cama para colocarse entre sus piernas, apoyado en los codos, y Steve se muerde el labio.

–Buck…

–He dicho que no haría nada que no quisieras –replica Bucky, con una media sonrisa, disfrutando _demasiado_ con todo, y le desanuda la toalla para dejarla caer a los lados, le besa el pene con una ternura casi inapropiada, y alza los ojos azules hacia él–. Así que vas a tener que decirme si quieres…

–Joder, Buck –replica Steve, medio cabreado pero sobretodo desesperado de ganas, y le pasa una mano por el pelo. Bucky cierra los ojos, apretándose contra su mano–. A ti qué te parece…

–¿Es un sí? –pregunta, y Steve gruñe.

–Sí, sí, es un sí.

Y Bucky le guiña un ojo y no le da tiempo a pensar en nada más, se lo mete entero en la boca sin avisar y no le da ninguna tregua.

A veces intentan alargarlo tanto como son capaces, calentándose, haciéndose llegar tan lejos como pueden y parando, pero esa tarde los dos tienen claro que el objetivo es terminar pronto, así que ni uno ni el otro se contienen, y en nada Steve tiene una mano agarrada a la cabecera y la otra en el hombro de Buck, intentando reprimir las ganas de alzar las caderas una y otra vez, y dice, ahogado:

–Voy a… Buck, voy a correrme…

Bucky, lejos de apartarse o de bajar el ritmo, sigue aún con más ganas, y Steve tiene que morderse el brazo con fuerza para no emitir un solo sonido.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, Bucky está en cuclillas en el suelo, justo a su lado, barbilla apoyada sobre su propio antebrazo sobre la cama.

–¿Mejor? –pregunta, y Steve asiente. Como mínimo va a poder bajar a cenar sin miedo a tener una erección cada vez que mire en dirección a Bucky. Es algo.

–Sí. Mejor. ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo de…?

La sonrisa de Bucky se ensancha, y se incorpora, desnudo y desinhibido.

–Nah –dice, a pesar de que está a más de medio camino de una erección–. Luego. Ésta ha sido de regalo. Feliz cumpleaños, Steve.

Steve se tapa el rostro con el brazo, riendo con incredulidad y felicidad, todo a partes iguales.

***

Cenan los cuatro en el patio, y cuando la noche cae salen a la calle a ver los fuegos artificiales. Hay niños con bengalas, otros yendo de un lado a otro en bicicleta ante la mirada relajada de sus padres, y Steve y Bucky se sientas en el borde de la acera, cerca de Sarah y Dugan, que le pasa el brazo por detrás de la espalda, más para acomodarla que otra cosa.

Steve mira los fuegos de colores e intenta concentrarse en ellos, pero apenas puede dejar de pensar en que Bucky ha entrelazado sus manos en el espacio entre los muslos de los dos, en la forma en que le acaricia con el pulgar, trazando círculos. Sus ojos se encuentran de vez en cuando, y Bucky le sonríe.

–Te dije que iba a comprarte un perrito caliente –dice, y Steve resopla.

–Me he comido como cinco, además de las hamburguesas. Créeme, estoy bien.

–A veces me pregunto si tienes un agujero negro allí dentro –dice Bucky, mirando a su estómago, aunque él ha comido tres hamburguesas completas con beicon y todo.

Una vez los fuegos artificiales terminan, vuelven a entrar en casa, y Sarah les hace ir a todos al patio de nuevo con órdenes de esperarla allí. Sale al cabo de unos minutos con el pastel que ha preparado esa mañana, rematado con dos velas encendidas, un _1_ y un _8_ , y Steve sonríe y, como es costumbre, cierra los ojos un instante para pedir un deseo antes de soplarlas.

–No es exactamente lo que pensaba cuando Sarah dijo que habría pastel de cumpleaños –dice Dugan, aunque sin mala intención, y les pasa el helado de vainilla.

Puede que no sea lo más ortodoxo en un cumpleaños, pero es lo que porque a Steve le gusta; pastel de manzana con mucha canela, nata montada, y una bola de vainilla derritiéndose poco a poco encima.

Mientras aún están comiendo, su madre saca un paquete, y le da un beso a la mejilla a Steve cuando se lo pasa. Es ligero, y resulta ser una mochila grande y resistente, de color azul marino con una estrella roja en la parte superior, llena con el material que va a necesitar para el curso de dibujo: lápices, carboncillo, pasteles, y un par de cuadernos nuevos. Steve se alza para abrazar a su madre y darle las gracias: es justo lo que quería, algo que necesitara. Los dos han sido siempre prácticos haciéndose regalos, no sabe si por necesidad o por carácter. Un poco de las dos, probablemente.

Cuando vuelve a sentarse para a atacar su pastel de nuevo, Dugan carraspea, se remueve en la silla, y se saca algo del bolsillo de la camisa. Un sobre de color marrón claro, como los de salario, que le tiende a Steve por encima de la mesa.

–Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

Steve le mira, completamente fuera de combate, y solo recoge el sobre porque tiene los buenos modales inculcados demasiado a fondo como para dejarle allí aguantando su regalo.

–No hacía falta…

–Bueno, claro que no hacía falta –replica Dugan–. Pero lo mereces, y quería hacerlo. Es… un detalle.

Steve abre el sobre con miedo de que sea dinero, y tiene que ocultar un suspiro de alivio cuando se da cuenta de que es otra cosa, aunque cuando se da cuenta de _qué_ no sabe ni cómo tenría que reaccionar. _Un detalle_. Según Dugan, unas entradas para un concierto de Bruce Springsteen son _un detalle_.

–Uau, muchas gracias… esto es… –no quiere decir _demasiado_ , aunque es lo que está pensando, así que se decide por cambiar un poco de dirección–. Nunca le he visto en directo.

Dugan agita la mano.

–Solo… pasadlo bien, ¿vale? –dice, incómodo, y Steve aventura una mirada a su madre para verla sonriéndole de reojo.

Después alza los ojos hacia Bucky, que le mira con una sonrisa enorme, esperando a que le pase las entradas para verlas bien, emoción evidente en su expresión, y Steve se las da.

–Son para el concierto que va a dar en Nueva York en Noviembre –explica, y se pregunta si puede, solo _puede_ que vayan a verlo juntos. Como… ¿amigos? ¿Como algo más?

La verdad es que todas esas esperanzas que ha mantenido a raya durante semanas y días, en especial desde que volvieron a enrollarse, le han asaltado a traición esa noche. Es difícil, pensar en los fuegos artificiales reflejados en los ojos claros de Bucky cada vez que se miraban, en sus dedos fuertemente entrelazados con los suyos, y no convencerse de que juntos pueden con todo, de que no son más fuertes que cualquier contratiempo que la vida les eche por el camino.

–Eh, yo también tengo una cosa… –dice Bucky, dejando las entradas sobre la mesa para rebuscar en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, hasta que saca una bolsita de papel pequeña–. Es una chorrada, ¿vale? Lo vi ayer y, bueno… No es nada. Solo…

Al final Bucky termina por encogerse de hombros, cohibido, y Steve tendría que darle las gracias, decirle que no hacía falta, pero no se encuentra las palabras dentro.

Recoge la bolsita de los dedos de Bucky y la abre con cuidado de no romperla, pelando la tira de celo que la cierra con el pulgar, y agradece que Dugan y su madre aún estén hablando entre ellos del concierto y no les estén prestando demasiada atención, porque se siente como si fuera a volatilizarse allí mismo.

Deja caer el objeto que contiene la bolsita en la palma de su mano. Es una pulsera de cuero, marrón oscuro, trenzado, con el cierre de plata. Es algo simple, se dice, solo un detalle por su cumpleaños. Pero el corazón se le ha acelerado igualmente, y cuando mira a Bucky le ve mordiéndose el labio, ojos un poco esquivos.

–No hace falta que te la pongas si no te gusta –insiste–. Es idiota, no te he visto llevar un adorno encima en mi vida, yo qué sé…

–No es idiota –le interrumpe Steve en un susurro, porque no lo es, porque puede que no sea un recuerdo o un objeto lleno de significado, pero es algo que Bucky ha comprado para él, para que lo lleve encima, para que pueda tenerlo–. Me gusta, Buck. Muchísimo. Gracias.

Se hace un cierto silencio a su alrededor mientras se lo pone, en el que les llegan el sonido de celebraciones lejanas, de voces de críos chillando, música, fuegos.

–¿Qué os parece si vamos dentro? –propone Sarah, y Steve lo agradece, terminarse el pastel en la sala de estar, con una película de fondo.

–¿Quieres ir a tu casa? –le pregunta a Bucky, menos de media hora después de que haya empezado, y Bucky le sonríe, los colores de la pantalla reflejados en sus ojos.

–Sí, por favor. Pensaba que ibas a querer ver toda la peli o algo.

– _No_ –dice Steve con énfasis, porque la celebración ha estado bien pero lleva horas deseando que el tiempo pase de una vez para poder estar a solas con él.

Se despiden de Sarah y de Dugan, que no parecen especialmente molestos de tener la casa para ellos solos –aunque ese es un terreno que Steve no piensa pisar ni en los confines de su cabeza–, y una vez fuera, Steve rodea a Bucky con los brazos, fuerte.

–Eh, eh, ¿y eso? –pregunta Bucky, palmas de las manos planas en su espalda.

Steve se encoge de hombros. No puede decirlo en voz alta, pero es agradecimiento puro hacia él. Por estar allí. Sobre todo por estar allí.

Tiene tantas ganas de decirle cuánto le quiere que tiene que tragarse las palabras casi físicamente, secas en su garganta, porque no puede seguir haciendo eso. Tendría que ser algo natural, algo que les hiciera sentir bien a los dos, y no algo que les hiera aún más, que lo complique todo más de lo necesario. Lo único que hace es atraer a Bucky aún más hacia él, enterrarle el rostro en el cuello, y esperar a que lo oiga de todas formas.

***

  Steve deja que el chorro del agua le dé en el rostro sonrojado de sol, de todos los besos que él y Bucky han compartido desde que han llegado al apartamento, manos aventurándose cada vez más, buscando piel debajo de la ropa.

Se dice que no está nervioso. No hay motivo para estarlo. Se ha dado otra ducha, ante la incredulidad absoluta de Bucky, que le ha mirado como si se hubiera vuelto loco cuando se lo ha dicho, y ahora cierra el agua, que ha regulado para que estuviera casi fría, y se frota bien con una toalla, prestando una atención especial a ciertas partes de él mismo, y se admite que puede que sí esté un poco ansioso.

No es por lo que quiere hacer con Bucky. Sabe cómo funciona, sabe que va a ser algo que hagan los dos y que por tanto va a estar bien, que lo peor que puede pasar es que no le gusta y no quiera volver a hacerlo. No es eso. Es la incerteza de si Buck, a la hora de la verdad, va a decir que sí o a echarse hacia atrás. Esa chispa de duda respecto a lo que dijo cuando Steve le preguntó directamente si que quería hacerlo. ¿Y si solo intentó hacerle sentir mejor?

Steve se frota el pelo con fuerza, dejándoselo todo alborotado, y se alegra de que el espejo esté empañado porque no quiere ver qué cara tiene en ese momento.

No se molesta en ponerse ropa para salir del baño. Encuentra a Bucky echado en la cama, vaqueros tirados en el suelo, vestido solo con calzoncillos y camiseta, con los auriculares puestos y el móvil apoyado en el estómago. Ha encendido la lamparilla de noche, y la luz cae cálida sobre las formas de su cuerpo, le suaviza la expresión, esa sonrisa leve que lo que sea que está mirando le ha puesto en los labios.

Alza la vista hacia él, y la sonrisa se ensancha, convertida en sorpresa.

–Uau –dice, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza con la mirada–. ¿Quieres la segunda parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños?

–Aún me quedan un par de horas, tengo que aprovecharlo, ¿no? –responde Steve, subiéndose a la cama de rodillas, gateando por encima del cuerpo de Bucky, que le arrastra las manos por la cintura, la espalda, se las baja hacia las nalgas, la parte trasera de los muslos, al tiempo que le abre los labios con la lengua, lamiéndole dentro de la boca, derramándole calor y deseo dentro, como un líquido que le recorre las entrañas, que se le instala entre las piernas.

Los dedos de Bucky vuelven arriba, despertándole cosquillas, y se insinúan en el espacio justo detrás de sus testículos, ese punto sensible que le hace estremecerse cuando se lo toca con las yemas secas de los dedos. Después la acaricia hacia atrás, y Steve exhala con un temblor.

–¿Quieres hacérmelo? –pregunta, alzándose sobre los codos para mirar a Bucky, resistiendo el impulso de separar aún más las piernas para dejarle espacio.

Bucky se muerde el labio, asiente, y Steve vuelve a besarle, deseo y una cierta sensación abrumadora invadiéndole.

–Túmbate, así, va a ser más fácil –dice Bucky, dirigiéndole con las manos, incorporándose para que Steve pueda tumbarse sobre el estómago.

Steve se deja llevar, casi agradecido de poder cruzar los brazos ante él y esconder el rostro en la almohada. Se prepara para oír el sonido del cajón, del bote de lubricante, concentrándose en relajar el cuerpo, en no tensarse. Lo que pasa es algo distinto. Lo único que siente es un beso cálido y seco de Bucky en su nuca, tierno, una mano tranquilizadora en su cadera.

Los labios de Bucky van bajando por su columna vertebral, y Steve suspira, sacándose tensión del pecho, abandonándose a la sensación.

Los besos llegan hasta su coxis, y entonces Bucky le está separando las nalgas y lo siguiente que Steve siente es una sensación húmeda entre ellas que le hace dar un bote en la cama, caderas volando, y tumbar la cabeza hacia atrás porque _tiene_ que mirar a Bucky, que también ha alzado la vista, una mueca graciosa en sus facciones.

–¿Mal? –pregunta, y Steve exhala una risa.

–No. Es que no lo esperaba. Puedes… mmmm… Volver a probar.

Bucky alza la comisura de los labios en una media sonrisa, vuelve a deslizarse hacia abajo, y Steve vuelve a esconder el rostro y esa vez casi no se mueve cuando vuelve a sentir la lengua de Buck sobre él, aunque su instinto es pegarse al techo de un bote. Se concentra en respirar, en acostumbrarse a la sensación, hasta que el cosquilleo da paso a algo más, hasta que siente los primeros vestigios no de placer, exactamente, pero sí de excitación, con cada pasada de su lengua, y entonces le está lamiendo justo donde no se le habría ocurrido que fuera hacerlo nunca por obvio que fuera, justo alrededor del círculo del ano, entrando un poco, abriéndole, y no está preparado para lo _delicioso_ que es, por las ganas enloquecedoras _de más_ que le abre dentro.

–Oooooh, _joder_ –exhala, escondiéndose aún más contra la almohada, labios abiertos contra el colchón, espalda arqueada, y hay una necesidad de _algo_ dentro de él, de que pase más, porque es como estar suspendido en un limbo; Bucky le está _follando_ con la lengua, obsceno, dentro y fuera, y quiere que le toque, quiere que le envuelva la polla con la mano de una vez, porque está seguro de que se correría en nada, porque lo necesita.

Baja su propia mano, incapaz de aguantar más, y de golpe Bucky para, le aparta la mano y se la devuelve arriba, inclinándose sobre él.

–Nop, aún no –dice, con una sonrisa demasiado pagada de sí misma, y Steve gruñe y vuelve a acomodarse y, esa vez, cuando Bucky se estira por encima de él para alcanzar el bote del lubricante de la mesilla de noche, lo único que siente Steve es impaciencia.

–Levanta el culo, así –dice Bucky, alzándole las caderas, y Steve no puede evitar lanzarle una mala mirada por encima del hombro, a pesar de que planta las rodillas en el colchón para ponerse tal como le está indicando.

–Pues sí que te has vuelto mandón de golpe –dice, y Bucky pone los ojos en blanco.

–Siempre he sido mandón en la cama, lo que pasa es que normalmente no te das cuenta…

El comentario le arranca una carcajada del pecho a Steve, casi a su pesar.

–Sí me doy cuenta, créeme –dice, aunque puede que Bucky tenga parte de razón.

Bucky vuelve a besarle la parte baja de la espalda, en lugar de responderle, y entonces Steve siente la presión de lo que supone que es su dedo índice, frío, húmedo, y es una sensación rara, relajarse, dejar que vaya entrando, con movimientos lentos, pero hay algo de esa desesperación de antes que le hace echar las caderas atrás, acompañar los movimientos, hasta que le encuentran un cierto ritmo entre los dos, hasta que la sensación aumenta y adivina que es más que un dedo, puede que dos, tan empapados que tiene la impresión de que resbalan dentro y fuera de él.

Sigue siendo agónico. Sigue queriendo que Bucky le toque. Que le deje tocarse. Es algo completamente sexual pero no es exactamente como todo lo otro que han hecho juntos; es algo que le agita cada vez más y no va a ninguna parte, por sí solo, a pesar de esas chispas de placer que le hacen ahogar sonidos contra su propio brazo con algunas de las pasadas de Bucky, que se está inclinando encima de él, presionando su erección contra su muslo, hablándole al oído:

–Steve, joder, _joder_ , mírate, que si quiero hacértelo, no tienes ni idea… –dice, besándole el cuello, arrastrándole los dientes por la piel–… no tenía ni idea, joder, no sabía que ibas a querer, ni se me había ocurrido que quisieras…

Sigue empujando dentro y fuera de él, sin tanto cuidado como al principio, acompañando los movimientos de sus caderas con los dedos, como si ya lo estuvieran haciendo, y de pronto Steve no sabe a qué están esperando, a qué han esperado tanto:

–Fóllame –dice, alzándose sobre los codos para poder tumbar la cabeza y besarle, y Bucky gime contra él, labios calientes, y sus dedos se deslizan fuera de él y entonces está buscando algo sobre la cama, un condón, y se retira para abrir el paquete y colocárselo él mismo con gestos rápidos y efectivos.

Se da un par de pasadas con más lubricante, y entonces se coloca bien tras Steve, entre sus rodillas, muslos calientes contra la parte interior de los suyos, una mano abriéndole, exponiéndole, y Steve está más allá de la timidez o la vergüenza, está desesperado y caliente por lo que está a punto de pasar, apenas puede pensar en nada cuando siente la punta de su polla contra su entrada, cuando se la desliza dentro, más allá de _sí, sí, sí_. No ha estado con nadie más de esa forma, pero no le hace falta para saber que no habría sido igual, porque es Bucky, es Buck.

Entra poco a poco, movimientos controlados de las caderas, y Steve no puede evitar torcerse para verle, una mano sobre su culo y la otra plana sobre la parte baja de su espalda, todo el ceño fruncido y su labio inferior atrapado bajo los labios delanteros, expresión de concentración.

–Ooooooh –exhala Bucky cuando Steve cree (espera) que está dentro del todo, doblando la espalda para inclinarse abajo, apoyándole la frente entre los omóplatos–. Aaaaah, Steve, no puedo, no, jodeeeeeer…

Steve se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho cara a cara en ese momento, porque quiere apartarle los mechones de pelo empapados de sudor de la frente y quiere besarle, pero por otra parte todo su cuerpo está acostumbrándose a la sensación, sus músculos contrayéndose alrededor de su polla, y tiene más margen para moverse en esa posición, para echar las caderas atrás, instando a Bucky a moverse, haciéndoles ahogar un gemido a los dos, porque por un momento es abrumador, es casi _demasiado._

–Vale, vale –exhala Bucky, un temblor en la voz que podría ser un intento fallido de risa, y entonces sus manos están en las caderas de Steve, sin presionar, y se está moviendo, poco a poco, movimientos cortos, y Steve se obliga a sacarse el aire de los pulmones, a seguir respirado, y planta una mano en la pared, apoya la frente en su propio brazo, e intenta encontrarle algún tipo de sentido del ritmo a lo que Bucky está haciendo, acompañarle como estaba haciendo cuando eran sus dedos.

No es tan distinto, se dice –solo que lo es, es _del todo_ distinto, porque no son dedos, porque es una polla, y nunca se ha parado demasiado a pensar en tamaños pero en ese momento le parece enorme, entrando y saliendo de él, presionando tanto que sigue pareciendo imposible, a pesar de que hay algo en la sensación que le despierta un deseo inmenso, un eco de placer cada vez que Bucky se mueve dentro de él, algo de lo que quiere más, así que apoya aún más su peso sobre la mano que tiene en la pared, y echa la izquierda atrás, a ciegas, buscando la de Bucky, hasta que Bucky parece captar la idea y entrelaza sus dedos.

–Muévete de verdad, venga, no me estás haciendo daño –dice, voz un poco entrecortada, tirando de él.

Sabe que Bucky tiene que estar reprimiéndose, conoce la sensación de no poder tener las caderas quietas, de querer empujar una vez y otra y otra porque es simplemente _tan_ fantástico que es imposible no hacerlo.

Bucky exhala con fuerza, y entonces, por fin, sale casi del todo y vuelve a empujar dentro, no rápido pero si con una cierta fuerza, y Steve tiene que volver a bajar la mano para no perder el equilibrio y hay un sonido que se le escapa de entre los labios, que le emerge directo del pecho, y no tiene tiempo a recuperar el aliento porque Bucky vuelve a hacerlo, y él baja la frente al colchón y deja que las oleadas del ritmo que por fin, por fin Bucky ha impuesto le recorran y sí, _sí_ , _sí_ , de golpe no tiene que concentrarse más porque es como si Bucky le _acariciara_  por dentro, como si le encendiera entero, todo el cuerpo sensible, las piernas tan temblorosas que duda que le sostuvieran, un temblor en el vientre, una corriente que hace que vuelva a necesitar tocarse.

Esa vez, cuando baja la mano, Bucky vuelve a inclinarse sobre él, cambiando un poco el ritmo, le deja besos húmedos en el hombro, y envuelve la mano que Steve tiene sobre su propio pene, le acompaña, y la sensación combinada con que siga follándole es abrumadora, es _salvaje_ , y Steve se está corriendo con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo entero tiembla, fuera de su control, y Bucky se mueve rápido dentro de él y ahoga gritos en su piel, hasta que se desploma y Steve no puede con su peso, los dos caen sobre la cama, sin aliento.

Bucky rueda sobre su costado, haciendo que Steve le acompañe en el movimiento con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y con cuidado sale dentro de él. La sensación hace que Steve gruña, no especialmente complacido, y Bucky vuelve a besarle la espalda.

–Lo sé, lo sé, esa parte no mola –dice, casi una disculpa.

Steve va a incorporarse sobre un codo, mentalizándose de que no puede quedarse dormido a pesar de que tiene el cuerpo entero molido, después del ejercicio del día pero, sobre todo, de lo que acaban de hacer; sin embargo, Bucky le detiene, apretándole contra él, enroscándose a su espalda, rodillas tras las suyas y frente apoyada entre sus omóplatos.

–Un segundo –le pide, y Steve le cubre la mano con la suya, rindiéndose al cansancio, dejándose caer contra la almohada.

–Todos los que quieras –murmura, acomodándose contra el calor de su cuerpo, disfrutando la sensación de estar piel contra piel con él, los dos sudados y aún sensibles.

–Te dije que no tenía mucha práctica –dice Bucky, bajito, tras él, con una risa sarcástica–. ¿Ha sido muy diferente de lo que esperabas?

–No tengo ni idea de qué esperaba –admite Steve, y tiene que darse la vuelta en ese momento, tiene que poder ver a Bucky.

Bucky está… joder, cuando vuelve a verle tiene la impresión de que en lo que ha estado sin poder mirarle se le ha olvidado lo guapo que es, ojos azules y labios rojos, pómulos afilados. Le aparta el pelo de la cara con la palma abierta, y se mueve adelante para besarle un poco más, un beso perezoso, porque los dos están agotados.

–La próxima vez quiero probarlo estando yo encima –dice al apartarse, y Bucky alza una ceja, se le escapa la sonrisa por las comisuras de los labios.

–¿Va a haber próxima vez?

–Sí –dice Steve, con aplomo. Una promesa para los dos.

***

Después de lavarse y ponerse un pantalón corto de chándal y una camiseta limpia, Steve vuelve a estar despejado, cuerpo cansado pero mente despierta, y se tumba en la cama con el móvil.

Bucky, al volver del baño, echándose el pelo atrás solo para que le vuelva a caer sobre los ojos, le echa un vistazo y dice:

–Eh, voy a ponerme un capítulo de _Breaking Bad_. O un par. Es que me enganché viendo la tercera temporada y estoy casi por el final…

–Sí, claro –dice Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, y se estira para dejar el móvil en la mesilla de noche–. Ven a la cama. No tengo ganas de dormir, y como sé que no voy a ver la serie no me importan los spoilers.

Bucky sacude la cabeza con incredulidad, porque le considera un sacrílego, pero le hace caso.

No llevan ni un par de minutos de capítulo cuando Bucky, tumbado a su lado, cabeza apoyada sobre su propio brazo, susurra:

–¿Vas a ir con Sarah al concierto?

Steve se da media vuelta para poder verle, iluminado solo por las luces cambiantes que emite la pantalla del portátil.

–Pues, no lo creo. Mi madre casi nunca escucha a Springsteen, no creo ni que le gustara si no fuera por mi padre –explica–. Además, creo que la pone triste.

–¿A ti no? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve se encoge de hombros.

–No. Al contrario. Puede que suene estúpido, pero cuando lo escucho, es un poco como si lo compartiera con él. A lo mejor, si nos hubiéramos conocido, lo habríamos escuchado juntos. Me gusta pensarlo.

–No suena estúpido –dice Bucky, sonriéndole, alzando los dedos para apartarle el flequillo de los ojos–. Estoy seguro de que a él también le habría gustado.

Steve le devuelve la sonrisa, toma aire, y antes de tener tiempo a convencerse a sí mismo de que es mala idea, o de decirse que va a estropear toda la noche poniéndose pesado y melancólico, ofrece:

–¿Te gustaría ver una foto de él?

Bucky abre los ojos, sorprendido.

–Claro que sí –dice, incorporándose para inclinarse por encima de Steve y pausar la serie, a la que no están prestando ninguna atención, y Steve vuelve a coger su móvil y busca en su correo la carpeta que compartió con su madre, en la que puso todas las fotos que tienen en su casa porque no quiere que se pierdan o que terminen tan descoloridas con el tiempo que apenas puedan verse.

Escoge una en la que su padre está con su madre, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, los dos ante la jaula de los leones en el zoo de Prospect Park, sonriendo.

–Tenía veintiún años aquí –explica Steve, pasándole el móvil a Bucky para que pueda verlo bien.

–Uau, Sarah era guapa de joven –dice, con afecto, sonriendo, y después su sonrisa se ensancha aún más–. No, espera, espera, _tu_ _padre_ era guapo…

–Ni se te ocurra –advierte Steve, sintiendo como las mejillas se le encienden. Intenta quitarle el móvil a Bucky, que le esquiva rodando sobre sí mismo.

–No, en serio –dice, pero le echa una mirada de reojo, probablemente comprobando que Steve no se está ofendiendo de verdad–. Incluso con ese bigote, tu padre era un hombre _muy_ guapo, te juro que si le hubiera conocido habría estado muuuuuuy colgado de él…

–Eres idiota –dice Steve, seco, intentando disimular que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa que le hace temblar el estómago, porque Bucky está siendo un completo payaso, pero Steve sabe lo que está haciendo.

Steve sabe que está evitando ponerse trágico, como la gente hace a veces cuando Steve se le ocurre ni mencionar que creció sin su padre, como si fuera una desgracia. Por supuesto que lo fue, para él, que apenas tuvo tiempo de vivir, para su madre, que quedó viuda y con un hijo del que hacerse cargo tan joven… Pero Steve ha tenido una buena vida gracias a ella. Puede que no les haya sobrado el dinero, y puede que Steve haya echado de menos la idea de un padre, conocerle, pero él y su madre se han tenido el uno al otro. No está dispuesto a que nadie lo menosprecie.

Bucky no lo hace, por supuesto. Bucky respeta de verdad a su madre, la familia que ella y Steve forman, y ahora mismo está intentando hacerle reír cuando Steve podría sentirse triste.

Eso, y también está intentando abochornarle, por supuesto:

–Dame eso…

–Mira qué brazos –dice Bucky, enseñándole la foto, como si Steve quisiera _admirar_ los músculos de su propio padre–. En serio, tenía que _vivir_ en el gimnasio…

–Era bombero –dice Steve, y lo está esperando, cuando la sonrisa de Bucky se suaviza.

–Ah –dice, devolviéndole el móvil, y Steve sabe lo que quiere preguntar, aunque no está seguro de que se atreva.

Mucha gente lo ha hecho sin ningún tipo de pudor antes, pero Bucky es la única persona a la que Steve ha querido decírselo de verdad:

–Sí, fue estando de servicio –dice–. Mi madre siempre dice que los dos sabían que su trabajo implicaba riesgos, pero… No creo que nadie crea que va a morir con veinte y pocos años, ¿sabes? Tenían planes, querían formar una familia…

Se encoge de hombros, no muy seguro de cómo quiere continuar, y Bucky entrelaza los dedos con los suyos sobre el colchón, le da un apretón que Steve le devuelve, agradecido.

–Dugan lo hace con buena intención, pero le tengo dicho que se mete demasiado en lo que no le importa –dice Bucky, con una media sonrisa casi abochornada–. Lo de comprarte las entradas no ha sido… del todo _inocente_.

–Ya lo he notado, Buck, soy un poco lento pero no tanto –responde Steve, riendo, y Bucky le pasa el pulgar por encima de los dedos.

–Mi chico tonto y guapo –dice, con una sonrisa de complicidad–. Pero, en serio, ya sé que vas a ponerte en plan Boy Scout con esto, así que ya te lo aviso, no tienes que sentirte obligado a invitarme.

–Sí, es la única razón por la que te invitaría, porque me siento obligado –dice Steve, sarcástico, y Bucky pone los ojos en blanco.

–No tienes ni idea de qué vas a querer en noviembre.

–¿No? Vuelve a preguntármelo en noviembre –le reta Steve, y Bucky le sujeta la mirada unos instantes, hasta que asiente con seriedad.

–Vale. Voy a hacerlo.

–Vale –replica Steve, corazón golpeándole el pecho tan fuerte que siente cada latido en los oídos–. Vale, Buck. Pregúntamelo, por favor.

Le cubre la mejilla con la mano y le atrae hacia sí, y Bucky se deja llevar, se besan, y es familiar pero hay algo nuevo entre ellos, una cierta vacilación, un temblor en sus respiraciones.

–Podría… –susurra Bucky, acariciándole el pelo, la nuca, dejándole besos en la mandíbula–. Podríamos ir a ver un partido de los Mets.

Steve resopla con exageración, aunque está riendo.

–La temporada de la liga de baseball termina en octubre…

Bucky sigue bajando por su cuello, dejándole besos tiernos.

–Vale, vale, pues podemos ir antes… Podría… –se detiene, rostro escondido en la curva de su hombro–. Podría venir antes de que termine el verano, a lo mejor.

Se queda muy quieto, y Steve entierra la nariz en su pelo, asiente.

–Sí –susurra contra él, cerrando los ojos, abrazándole, dejando que le envuelva el calor de su cuerpo, intentando transmitirle la certeza de que las cosas van a salir bien, empapándose de cuánto se quieren en ese momento–. Sí, Buck. Ven en verano. Vamos a ir a ver a los Mets, y voy a enseñarte Brooklyn, y vamos a… No lo sé, a hacer lo que tú quieras.

–Follar, probablemente –dice Bucky, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel sensible del cuello, y Steve sonríe contra él.

–De acuerdo, Buck. Vamos a ver baseball, a visitar Brooklyn y a follar.

Esa vez, Bucky se aparta para mirarle a los ojos, mejillas sonrojadas y pelo alborotado.

–¿Sí? ¿Aunque a lo mejor solo sea eso? Porque no te estoy prometiendo nada…

Steve le deja un beso en los labios, antes de responder:

–Sí, Buck. Sí.

Porque si hay la más mínima oportunidad de que pueda luchar por los dos, no va a dejarla escapar.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Me gustaría recordar que ahora mismo esta historia se sitúa en el 2013 y en esa época aún governaba el Presidente Obama en Estados Unidos. No quiero ni imaginarme tener que escribir cómo se tomaría Steve, en esta historia, lo de Trump!
> 
> 2) Lo confieso, Bruce Springsteen no dio ningún concierto en Nueva York en el noviembre del 2013. La verdad es que terminó la gira mundial de Wrecking Ball en setiembre, y tocó en Estados Unidos de nuevo en 2014 pero no en Nueva York, lo que para la historia me iba fatal, así que me he... permitido una licencia :p -por si os sirve, sí estuvo en Nueva York en noviembre, participando en un acto benéfico llamado _Stand Up for Heroes_. En fin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tiene una conversación incómoda pero necesaria con Steve. Steve... no reacciona bien. Bucky sufre (y se queda sin chocolatinas).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues lo próximo que voy a escribir cuando termine con este monstruo va a ser _La planificación de tu fic y tú_ , o _NO escribir fic de tropecientas-mil palabras para Dummies_.
> 
> Nah. Lo que estoy intentando decir es que éste tenía que ser el "último" capítulo -"último" en el sentido de que Steve se marcha a la universidad y, como ya he dicho otras veces, saltaremos directos a esa intro de hace mil años que quizás ahora sería el momento de releer porque, en serio, ya no me acuerdo ni yo de qué decía :p 
> 
> Pero sí, lo habéis adivinado, me ha llevado 2 capítulos en lugar de uno... En fin, más que dos capítulos es uno larguísimo, así que lo he partido en 2 más cortos. Esto vendría a ser la primera parte, y espero poder subir la segunda a finales de esta semana como muy tarde porque en realidad está ya prácticamente terminada :)

Steve despierta al mismo tiempo que Bucky el viernes, porque ha quedado para correr con Sam y porque tiene un día entero de hacer equipaje por delante. Por eso, y porque no quiere perderse un solo segundo de estar junto a Bucky si puede evitarlo.

Dos días. Dos días y él y su madre van a cargarlo todo en el coche y cuando ella vuelva al pueblo él ya estará en Nueva York. Indefinidamente.

Bucky saca la antigualla de cafetera del fogón cuando el agua empieza a hervir, sirve dos tazas, y le pone una a Steve delante en silencio, se sienta ante él en la mesa de la cocina, y le da un golpe en la espinilla con el pie, descalzo.

–Eh –dice, con una sonrisa leve, y Steve alza los ojos hacia él.

Bucky se ha dado una ducha y tiene el pelo húmedo, ojos aún cansados de sueño. Se ha puesto los vaqueros claros llenos de rotos y la camiseta negra de los Rolling Stones, descolorida de tanto lavarla. Steve quiere pedirle que no vaya a trabajar ese día.

–Bébete el café, tío, estás más zombie que yo –dice Bucky, mirándole, y hay algo que casi podría ser preocupación en la curva de sus labios, en sus ojos azul pálido–. Eh, estás…

–¿Mmmm? –pregunta Steve, distraído, dándole un sorbo a su café. Está un poco demasiado caliente, pero le gusta la sensación.

Bucky se echa atrás en su silla, mordiéndose los labios, y esa vez estira la pierna para subir el pie al borde de la silla de Steve, de forma que queda peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

Steve arquea una ceja.

–Pues, mmm. ¿Ahora? ¿En serio?

Bucky echa la cabeza atrás, riendo, un sonido musical, bonito, perfecto, mientras rodea la taza de café con la mano y se la apoya en el pecho para no derramarlo. Steve no sabe de qué están riendo pero sonríe de todas formas, contagiado.

–Te estaba preguntando si estás bien –dice, con una mirada significativa hacia abajo, y sube un poco el pie, acariciándole el interior del muslo. Steve lo para con una mano sobre el puente.

–Sí, claro que sí –dice, un poco a la defensiva, mejillas ardiéndole, porque… Bueno.

Puede que sí sienta _algo_ , dependiendo de cómo se mueva, y lleva rato contrayendo los músculos solo para no perder la sensación, el recuerdo de dónde Bucky estuvo anoche, pero no piensa admitirlo.

Bucky esboza una media sonrisa, se recuesta un poco más en la silla, poniéndose cómodo, dándole sorbos a su café, y como no dice nada más, Steve tampoco añade nada.

Finalmente Bucky se levanta, quejándose de que va a llegar tarde como no espabile, se inclina sobre Steve y le da un beso en la cabeza.

–Sabes que voy a pasarme el día pensando en lo que hicimos ayer, ¿no? –susurra contra él, y esa vez Steve sonríe de manera genuina, alza la cabeza para atraparle los labios en un beso que sabe a dentífrico de menta y café. Es una combinación horrible, pero mezclados con el calor de la boca de Bucky, están bien. Más que bien.

Es Bucky quien se aparta, gruñendo.

–Aaaaargh, déjalo, tengo que estar presentable –dice, dejando su taza en el fregadero–. Joder, a estas alturas tendría que estar harto de ti.

Es el turno de Steve de reír, por el resentimiento con que Bucky lo dice, como si fuera injusto que no lo esté, como si _quisiera_ estarlo.

–Síndrome de Estocolmo –dice Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, y Bucky resopla, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras recoge llaves y billetera.

–Sí, eso lo explica. Oye, ¿quieres que me pase por tu casa por la noche…?

–Sí –dice Steve, asintiendo, y Bucky le guiña un ojo antes de marcharse.

Steve le da vueltas al resto de su café, observando los remolinos de poso flotando en él, y termina por apartarlo y levantarse para ir a ponerse la ropa de correr.

***

Sam le da bocados al plátano que sujeta en la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se aguanta el pie hacia atrás y arriba para estirar el cuádriceps. Están delante de la casa de Steve, empapados de sudor los dos, y el cielo lleva rato encapotado.

De golpe, Steve siente una gota fría en la punta de la nariz, y se fija en el pavimento de la acera, que está empezando a motearse de agua.

–Oh, qué mierda –se queja Sam, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Steve señala hacia su casa con la cabeza.

–Entra, venga. Puedes ayudarme a hacer las maletas.

–Que te lo crees, Rogers –replica Sam, pero le sigue por las escaleras hacia el interior recalentado del calor del verano.

Steve abre varias ventanas para que la casa se ventile, pone más café a hacer, y saca un paquete de cereales y una botella de leche para los dos, lo que pone de más buen humor a Sam de inmediato.

A la hora de la verdad, no le hace falta mucha ayuda con lo de empaquetar sus cosas, porque apenas tiene nada que llevarse: unos cuantos vaqueros, camisetas, sudaderas, y un par de jerséis de lana, además del abrigo de invierno; ropa de deporte, las zapatillas de correr, y el equipo de natación; el portátil, el cuaderno que Bucky le regaló en navidad y un par más que tiene a medio llenar, lápices, pinturas, carbonillo, pasteles y pinturas, y algunos cómics. En nada tiene las mochilas de deporte que va a llevarse en el suelo, cerradas, listas para meter en el maletero del coche, y se deja caer sobre la cama, donde Sam está tumbado hojeando un cómic.

–¿Lo tienes todo? –pregunta, echándole una mirada crítica por encima de la portada colorida, y Steve asiente.

–Sí.

–¿Calcetines? –insiste Sam, restregándole el suyo, que apesta a sudor, por el brazo–. ¿Cepillo de dientes? ¿Jabón?

Steve le aparta de un manotazo.

–Sí, sí, todo eso –dice–. Tengo algo de dinero en efectivo, por si acaso, y mi carnet de conducir, y… Sí. Tengo lo que necesito.

–Vale –dice Sam, echando el cómic sobre la cama y alzando un brazo para ponérselo tras la cabeza–. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

–Tú darte una ducha –replica Steve, porque él ya se la ha dado y se ha puesto ropa limpia, pero Sam sigue con la ropa de correr y su olor a sudor es intenso, aunque como mínimo es fresco.

Tampoco es que a Steve le importe mucho. No sabe si es porque está acostumbrado a la proximidad física con Sam o por algún otro motivo, pero prefiere no examinarlo demasiado.

–Nah, luego –responde Sam, del todo despreocupado, y se encoge de hombros–. ¿Quieres venir a casa a echar unas partidas?

–Sí –acepta Steve.

No es lo que más le apetece, gastar el día entero jugando a videojuegos, pero tienen que hacer pasar el tiempo de alguna forma y no pueden ni ir en bicicleta a alguna parte porque aún no ha dejado de llover.

Deciden ir en coche hasta la casa de Sam, aunque no está lejos. Sam se coloca en el asiento del copiloto, y cuando Steve apoya la mano en el cambio para poner la marcha atrás, le engancha el dedo índice entre la pulsera de cuero y el brazo.

–Es guapa –dice, frotándola un momento con el pulgar antes de apartar la mano, y Steve intenta disimular la sonrisa que quiere escapársele de dentro, intenta controlarla, hacerla irónica.

–Pues me lo ha regalado Buck.

Sam pone los ojos en blanco de una forma dramática, y Steve ríe.

–Ahora no puedes retirarlo, has dicho que te gustaba…

–Vale, vale, me has pillado, no cambia mi opinión de ese tío –resopla Sam, sin mala leche de verdad, más por costumbre que otra cosa, y Steve decide sintonizar la radio hasta que da con una canción que le gusta e ignorarle.

Fuera la lluvia cae espesa como una cortina, y tiene que poner el parabrisas, concentrarse en la carretera. Es relajante, como estar aislado del mundo entero –de la realidad–, y se encuentra a él mismo silbando al ritmo de una canción indie que meses atrás no le habría sonado de nada.

–¿Cómo lo llevas? –pregunta Sam al cabo de un rato, cabeza apoyada en el asiento, vista perdida en el exterior borroso, diluido por la lluvia.

–¿Y tú? –pregunta Steve, y Sam ríe, alza sus ojos oscuros hacia él.

–Nah, tío, no cuela. Yo he preguntado primero, o sea que… –se encoge de hombros, y Steve toma aire, baja la ventanilla un par de centímetros porque los cristales están empezando a empañarse, y porque agradece las gotas frescas de lluvia que le salpican el rostro.

–Bien, estoy bien –dice, asintiendo varias veces, y aventura una mirada hacia Sam, que no parece muy impresionado con su respuesta.

–Vale. Puta madre. Estaba pensando que cuando llegue a Nueva York vamos a tener que ir a fiestas, conocer gente, todo eso, porque no pienso pasarme cuatro años encerrado en una habitación mirándote el careto.

–Por favor, no lo hagas –replica Steve, seco.

–Verás como vas a conocer gente que te guste en esas fiestas. Chicas, chicos, yo qué sé, tienes dónde elegir, ¿no?

Steve ríe, a su pesar. Si fuera cualquier otra persona se ofendería, pero no con Sam.

–No funciona exactamente así –explica, porque no tiene la impresión de que tenga un abanico más amplio de elección que cualquier otra persona–. Es solo que me gustan personas, algunas, no _todas_. O… me atraen. Y estas personas a veces son chicas, y otras son chicos. No quiere decir que me guste _todo el mundo._

 –Lo sé –dice Sam, con más suavidad, y la verdad es que no merece esa charla, porque él lo pilla, a diferencia de mucha otra gente que no parece tener una idea básica de cómo funcionan _las relaciones humanas_

–Sé que lo sabes. Es que el tema me puede…

–Lo sé, tío, lo sé. Pero lo que quiero decir es que a lo mejor ahora tienes la impresión de que va a ser difícil lanzarte a la piscina…

–Qué va, pero si ya tenemos la fecha para las pruebas para el equipo de natación.

–Ja, ja –replica Sam, seco–. Esto me pasa por intentar ser delicado contigo, vas y te me pones gracioso. Te estoy diciendo que el mundo no termina con Barnes. Que hay otra gente. Mucha otra gente que a lo mejor van a querer estar contigo sin ponerte mil problemas de por medio.

–Ya. Bueno –dice Steve, apretando los dientes con tal fuerza que prácticamente los está chirriando–. Pues es mala suerte, porque yo no quiero estar con ellos. Quiero estar con Buck. Por muy _problemático_ que te parezca…

–El tío es problemático, no puedes negarlo –resopla Sam, y alza una mano antes de que Steve pueda protestar–. No puedo creerme que te esté diciendo esto, pero… deberías decirle a él esto que me acabas de decir a mí. Es una conversación difícil, lo sé, pero tienes que ser claro con él.

–Lo sabe de sobras –dice Steve, con una cierta resignación, porque el consejo de Sam suena muy bien en la teoría, _hablarlo_ , pero, ¿qué más puede decirle Steve a Bucky? ¿Qué más puedes decirle a alguien cuando ya sabe que le quieres, que renunciarías a _todo_ por él?

–¿Sí? –replica Sam, más suave que antes, más amable, a pesar de la dureza de sus siguientes palabras–. ¿Le has dicho que tú vas a dejar pasar oportunidades de estar con gente que te guste porque vas a estarle esperando?

–¿Y tú? ¿Vas a estar tú con otra gente? –pregunta Steve, intentando no alterarse, no dirigir toda su frustración hacia Sam, aunque está agarrando el volante con demasiada fuerza–. Puede que no seas la persona más adecuada para darme ese sermón, Sam.

–Precisamente –insiste Sam, que cuando se pone, no se queda atrás en lo de ser testarudo. Steve lo admiraría, si en ese momento no le estuviera tocando tanto los huevos–. Sharon y yo tenemos un pacto. No vamos a enrollarnos con media universidad mientras el otro espera.

Steve niega con la cabeza. No quiere tener esa conversación con Sam. Con nadie, en realidad.

Siente el enfado correrle por las venas como gasolina, y necesita quemarlo porque no sabe qué le queda sin él, si tiene que examinar las palabras de Sam desnudo de ese fuego interior que lleva tiempo sacándole adelante.

–Estoy viendo cómo va a funcionar, y no me gusta, Steve –dice Sam, cruzándose de brazos, volviendo la vista hacia delante–. No me gusta ni pizca, porque eres mi amigo, y sé que Bucky tiene sus mierdas, que está jodido, pero te está jodiendo a ti por el camino, y por ahí sí que no paso. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar, al final? ¿Cómo crees que termina todo esto? ¿Cómo crees que vas a sentirte cuando te enteres de que él ha seguido con su vida mientras tú le esperabas?

Steve detiene el coche ante la casa de Sam, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve para salir del coche. El aire está demasiado condensado, a pesar de que Steve sigue teniendo la ventanilla un poco abierta. Sería más fácil marcharse y dejar a Sam allí que encarar lo que está diciendo, pero si Steve empieza a huir de lo que probablemente va a ser su realidad, no va a dejar de correr nunca. Necesita encararlo. Supone que es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Traga saliva, manos apretadas sobre el volante.

–Eso no importa –admite, en un susurro, intentando controlar la voz–. No puedo hacer otra cosa. Si duermo con otra gente para intentar, no lo sé, estar empatado con él, estar igualados… No sería justo ni para mí ni para esas otras personas. Y si le pido a él que no esté con nadie más… ¿qué derecho tengo a hacerlo?

–¿Crees que él tiene derecho a pedírtelo a ti?

Steve se encoge de hombros.

–Creo que lo que tenemos vale la pena. A lo mejor me toca a mí luchar para que salga adelante. Aunque sea difícil. Aunque termine por no conseguirlo, como mínimo sabré que lo he intentado.

Está tan tenso que la mano que Sam pone sobre su hombro le sobresalta, le hace encogerse, pero Sam no se echa atrás. Al contrario. Le da un apretón que le hace relajarse, que le licua algo de la tensión que tiene dentro, y de golpe Steve se da cuenta de que la respiración se le había empezado a acelerar, que ese nudo familiar en el pecho ha vuelto, después de días.

–No estoy muy seguro de que funcione así –dice Sam–, y no estoy de acuerdo con cómo lo estáis llevando. Me dan ganas de sacudiros a los dos. Pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar allí. Que puedes contar conmigo.

Le busca la mirada con sus ojos, y Steve se la sujeta, se deja calmar por la seguridad que encuentra allí, por la generosidad de Sam, por su bondad.

–Gracias –dice, y por fin Sam sonríe, disipa lo que quedaba de tensión en el coche.

–Soy el mejor, lo sé –dice, y le atrae hacia él–. Ven aquí, venga.

Steve le pasa los brazos por la espalda para darle un abrazo que le ayuda a sentirse mejor, a pesar de que tiene que torcer el cuerpo de una forma un poco incómoda.

–En serio, date una ducha –dice contra él, solo para quitarle algo de peso al momento, pero cuando Sam se mueve, como si fuera a apartarse, Steve tensa las manos en la espalda de su camiseta.

Sam vuelve a apoyarse contra él, dándole palmadas suaves en el hombro, y le deja quedarse abrazado a él sin una protesta.

***

 Bucky tiene grasa de motor en el pómulo cuando Steve pasa a buscarle por el taller, y está hablando con un cliente, recostado sobre un coche con el codo sobre el techo, señalando a algo y sonriendo, relajado y a gusto en su propia piel, con las mangas del mono de trabajo atadas a la cintura, de modo que deja a la vista una camiseta negra con las mangas recortadas y un par de agujeros en la zona del abdomen.

Steve espera fuera porque no quiere interrumpir, manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, y se toma un momento para observar a Bucky, con la conversación que él y Sam han tenido esa mañana aún fresca. Puede reconocerlo, allí, de pie en la calle, vello de los brazos erizado del frío que la lluvia ha dejado en el aire; está celoso.

Está celoso de quién sea ese tío, que debe de sacarles unos buenos diez años y va vestido con unos vaqueros que le van dos tallas grandes y dejan ver la banda elástica de sus calzoncillos –Calvin Klein, por Dios, como si se creyera un modelo–, y lleva una gorra al revés y tiene pinta de tener el ordenador lleno de virus de todo el porno que se pasa el día viendo en casa de sus padres. Steve está celoso de él solo porque está hablando demasiado cerca de Bucky y Bucky, lejos de apartarse, sigue sonriéndole.

Steve no quiere ser esa persona. No quiere ser un novio posesivo, no quiere ser el chico inseguro que hace pagar a su pareja por sus carencias. No quiere ser la persona que lleva toda su vida menospreciando, y ahí está, la duda carcomiéndole por dentro.

(Bucky le folló ayer, estuvo dentro de él, le besó entre los omóplatos; no quiere que se lo haga a nadie más, _joder_ , no quiere que nadie más se lo haga a él, _nunca_ , porque Bucky es suyo, suyo, _suyo._ )

Steve se avergüenza tanto de él mismo que se obliga a alejarse unos pasos, apoyarse en la pared, y mirar el móvil hasta que el tío se marcha, aunque no ve una sola cosa en la pantalla, solo va pasando los iconos de las aplicaciones de un lado a otro sin abrir ninguna.

Toma unas cuantas bocanadas de aire cuando por fin el coche de ese gilipollas se pierde un par de esquinas más allá, y entonces entra en el taller. Encuentra a Bucky en el despacho, tecleando algo en el ordenador que tienen allí, un trasto enorme y antiguo que por algún milagro sigue funcionando.

–Eh, Buck –dice con suavidad, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, y Bucky levanta la vista, sorprendido, y le sonríe, una sonrisa muy distinta que la que ha visto hace unos minutos; una mucho más instintiva, más sincera, que le arruga los bordes de los ojos.

–Eh –dice, mirándole–. Pensaba que iba a venir a buscarte yo.

No hay ningún reproche en el comentario. Parece complacido. Steve siente una punzada de culpabilidad, pero el nudo del estómago sigue allí, apretado y persistente.

–No tenía nada que hacer, y me estaba aburriendo en casa –dice, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Quieres salir por ahí? Los chicos han quedado para ir a comer al centro comercial, probablemente vamos a terminar en el McDonald’s, pero en fin…

Bucky saca la lengua y arruga la nariz, porque por lo visto tiene una cierta aversión a la comida rápida, pero asiente.

–Vamos, sí… ¿Has venido con el coche?

–He andado –dice Steve, y Bucky le mira con extrañeza, pero en lugar de preguntar nada se levanta, le pasa las manos por las caderas, y le da un beso absurdo en la punta de la nariz, solo para verle sonreír.

Steve siente que el rostro se le ha transformado en piedra. Hace un esfuerzo por dejar de fruncir el ceño, como mínimo, y Bucky le mira con las cejas alzadas.

–Eh, Steve –susurra, pasándole un pulgar por la mejilla, dándole otro beso, más afectuoso, en los labios–. Le he pedido el día libre a Dugan mañana. O, me lo he dado yo mismo, según él, como prefieras decirlo.

Steve asiente, y Dios, está siendo tan capullo, tan _insoportablemente_ capullo que no puede con él mismo, porque Buck cree que está de mal humor porque solo les queda un día juntos; y es la verdad, pero no por lo que él cree. Está ahí, plantado ante él, haciéndole preocuparse por él, porque está tan profundamente celoso de todos esos tíos con que está imaginando que Bucky va a enrollarse en cuanto él esté de camino a la universidad que apenas puede mirarle a la cara.

Steve se odia a sí mismo, y lo peor es que no funciona, porque sigue sintiéndose exactamente igual.

Bucky sigue sonriéndole, sin sospechar lo poco que lo merece, y le pasa el casco que siempre lleva para él, porque es así de bueno novio. Buen _algo_. No son novios, tiene que recordarse Steve. Llevan mucho sin serlo, ahora mismo solo son dos chicos aprovechando lo que les queda de verano, follando.

_¿Y si solo quiero follar contigo?_

Las palabras de Bucky le vuelven en ese momento, esa pregunta que le hizo cuando aún no eran nada más que amigos, cuando aún no sabían qué más podían ser. Steve dijo que lo tomaría, lo que quisiera darle, y ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas ser fiel a esa promesa.

Se dice que va a pasársele. _Tiene_ que pasársele. Se recuerda a él mismo que no puede exigirle a otra persona que haga o deje de hacer nada con su cuerpo, por mucho que la quiera; se recuerda que Bucky no es literalmente _suyo_ ; se recuerda que aunque quizás sea distinto para él, Bucky también le quiere, que Steve no es solo otro tío al que se ha llevado a la cama, que su conexión es mucho más profunda, que va más allá del sexo.

Lo sabe, todo eso, en la teoría, pero cuando mira a Bucky cambiarse de ropa ante él, lo único que quiere es envolverle con los brazos, besarle, follárselo allí mismo. No lo hace. No estaría bien. No con esos celos mezclados con enfado que siguen quemándole en el pecho.

Se da cuenta de que Bucky le está hablando cuando hace unos segundos que su voz suena, y alza la cabeza de golpe.

–¿Eh?

–Nada, te estaba diciendo que necesito pasar por la gasolinera…

Bucky le observa con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, y le indica con la cabeza que salga del despacho para poder cerrarlo con llave.

–Steve… ¿Prefieres que nos quedemos en casa hoy? ¿Pedir comida? ¿Ver una peli?

La verdad es que sí. Pero no es un buen sentimiento, es algo egoísta: quiere a Buck solo para él, no tener que compartirlo con nadie más esa noche. Es tan horrible que Steve se fuerza a negar con la cabeza:

–Nah. Vamos con los otros.

Bucky le pasa un brazo por los hombros mientras salen del taller, y Steve intenta dejarse reconfortar por el peso, el calor, por su solidez.

Se agarra a él en la moto, y el aire y el contacto ayudan a despejarle un poco, se siente algo mejor para cuando Bucky se detiene al lado del surtidor en la gasolinera y se saca su billetera del bolsillo de los vaqueros.

–Ve a pagar tú, venga –dice, lanzándosela de forma que Steve la atrapa al vuelo por reflejo puro sin tener tiempo a protestar–. Y píllanos unas chocolatinas.

Steve quiere protestar que puede pagar él, pero después de todos esos meses en que Bucky apenas tenía donde dormir, sabe que es importante para él ser autosuficiente ahora; no solo eso, también darle caprichos a Steve aunque nunca se los ha pedido. Como chocolatinas.

Steve sacude la cabeza, y no se da cuenta de que por fin ha logrado sonreír hasta que Bucky dice, más suave:

–Ahí está, y solo me ha hecho falta sobornarte con chocolate.

–Me estás confundiendo con Nat –replica Steve, solo por el placer de llevarle un poco la contraria, y Bucky ríe, despreocupado, feliz.

–Nah, el chocolate funciona con _todo_ el mundo, nunca te fíes de alguien a quien no le guste el chocolate.

Steve le deja llenando el depósito, y dentro de la tienda, se para un momento ante el estante del chocolate y los dulces. Se decide por unos Twix y un paquete de M&M’s, consciente de que van a terminar compartiendo las dos cosas, y mientras está en la cola para la caja se distrae mirando al exterior, buscando a Bucky. Esa vez lo hace solo por el placer de mirarle, de observarle desde lejos y seguir maravillándose de lo atractivo que es, de lo magnéticos que son sus gestos, la forma en que se mueve, sus manos hábiles, las ondas de pelo, los ojos claros, las piernas largas. Todo él.

Van a estar bien, se dice. Ha sido un bache, provocado por lo que Sam le ha dicho. Puede que vayan a venir otros. Tiene que recordarse a él mismo que no va a ser fácil, es todo.

Bucky está hablando con alguien, echándose el pelo atrás, mano apoyada en el asiento de la moto, y Steve no se da cuenta de quién la otra persona es hasta que la pick-up que le estaba bloqueando el campo de visión arranca. Siente que acaban de vaciarle todo el aire de los pulmones con un puñetazo en el estómago, como si su cuerpo hubiera conservado el recuerdo exacto de cuando se lo hicieron de verdad.

Bucky está hablando con Brock Rumlow. Como si nada, allí, a la luz del día, y no está sonriendo pero tampoco parece estar enfadado, o a punto de mandarle a la mierda. No. Le habla con tranquilidad, como si comentaran el tiempo, y Rumlow tiene las manos en jarras y mira a Bucky con la cabeza ladeada, una media sonrisa engreída en los labios, y de golpe Steve ve rojo, quiere borrársela de un puñetazo, y sabe que va a hacerlo.

Lo extraño es lo tranquilo que se siente, una vez tomada la decisión. Deja los paquetes que tenía en la mano en una estantería cualquiera de camino al exterior, y lo único que oye de golpe es el sonido de sus propios latidos en los oídos, acompasados con cada uno de sus pasos sobre el pavimento manchado de aceite.

Tal como están colocados, Bucky es quien le ve venir, y Steve registra la forma en que su ceño se frunce, en que entreabre los labios, como si fuera a decir algo, pero solo de fondo. No es lo importante.

Toda su atención está en Rumlow. Le coge de la parte trasera de la camiseta y tira de él hacia atrás, con fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar, y tiene la esperanza de hacerle caer de culo pero Rumlow es ágil, da unos pasos atrás y recupera el equilibrio.

–¿Qué coño…? Rogers…

Steve no le da más tiempo a reaccionar. Esa vez le agarra del cuello de la camiseta y le da ese puñetazo con el que lleva _días_ soñando, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos le duelen. _Bien._

–¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –está diciendo Rumlow, inclinado sobre él mismo, sujetándose el rostro, y Steve piensa que sigue siendo mejor que lo que le hizo a él, e infinitamente mejor que lo que le hizo a Bucky, quiere que le dé una excusa para seguir, aunque no le ataca mientras está inclinado, espera a que se levante, a que le mire a los ojos…

Y de golpe Bucky está ante Steve, y le empuja el pecho con tanta fuerza que el que tiene que dar unos pasos atrás para no caerse al suelo es él. Bucky no se da por satisfecho. Le sigue, le da otro empujón, y otro más, furia en los ojos.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –le grita, cuando Steve hace ademán de echarse adelante, no sabe para qué, exactamente.

Bucky extiende el brazo entre ellos, índice hacia arriba.

–Ni se te ocurra –repite, lívido de rabia, respirando con fuerza–. Ni se te ocurra volver a moverte.

–Buck… –dice Steve, y su cerebro es incapaz de procesar pero su cuerpo se está dando cuenta de hasta qué punto la ha cagado, porque el pecho se le está cerrando, la adrenalina le está abandonando y solo quiere explicarse –. Buck…

Da un paso adelante, mano extendida, y Bucky aparta el brazo que tenía entre ellos, palmas de las manos hacia arriba.

–No me toques –sisea, y es peor que un puñetazo, que una bofetada, es un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

Steve deja caer las manos a los lados, pecho subiendo y bajando con el esfuerzo de cada inhalación, de cada exhalación, y hay menosprecio en los ojos de Bucky, incredulidad.

–Se te ha ido la olla, Rogers –dice Rumlow, desde detrás, frotándose el lado de la cara, abriendo y cerrando la boca–. Tío. Si vas a ponerte así solo porque Barnes _hable_ con otro tío…

Ríe, lleno de burla, y la sonrisa sigue estando allí pero Steve ya no puede hacer nada, Bucky es una barrera física entre los dos, le tiene clavado en el sitio con la mirada.

–Que te jodan, Rogers –le espeta Rumlow, y escupe en el suelo, justo al lado de la rueda de la moto de Bucky–. ¿Te crees mejor que yo? Porque no lo eres, joder, quieres exactamente lo mismo yo…

–¡Eh, vosotros!

Una voz desconocida interrumpe toda la escena. Por suerte, probablemente. Los tres se dan la vuelta hacia la encargada de la gasolinera, que avanza hacia ellos con cara de muy pocos amigos.

–Aquí no podéis pelear. Y no habéis pagado. Quiero que uno de vosotros entre ahora mismo a pagar y los otros os perdáis de mi vista, o llamo a la policía –dice, con tono autoritario.

–Ya la has oído –dice Bucky, extendiendo la mano, y Steve se saca la billetera del bolsillo para devolvérsela. Bucky apenas se acerca para cogerla, la agarra de un tirón y se va al interior de la tienda sin volver a mirar atrás.

–Vosotros dos, ya lo sabéis –dice la mujer, y se queda allí de pie con los brazos cruzados hasta que Rumlow resopla.

–Yo me largo de aquí –dice, metiéndose en su Chevrolet, y Steve alza las manos, rindiéndose, no sabe qué, y camina hasta el borde de la carretera, donde se deja caer, cabeza colgando entre las rodillas.

Una vez quieto, sin nada que hacer, a solas, se da cuenta de que está temblando. De vez en cuando le pasa un coche por delante, pero aparte de eso, está envuelto en una quietud inmensa. La luz de la tarde se está volviendo cada vez más y más gris, nubes delineadas de plateado corriendo por el cielo, y el bosque tras él parece emanar frío y humedad, aunque la temperatura no tiene nada que ver con los escalofríos que le recorren la columna, con la forma en que no puede tener las manos quietas a no ser que las entrelace con fuerza.

No sabe cuánto ha pasado cuando las zapatillas de Bucky aparecen ante él. Se mantiene con la cabeza baja, pero tampoco arregla nada, porque Bucky resopla, lleno de desprecio, y entonces se mueve hacia la izquierda, se sienta en el suelo, a un metro de distancia de él, y Steve sabe, sin tener que mirar, que se está encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El olor del humo le llega en unos instantes, y esa vez, cuando Bucky vuelve a exhalar, suena más relajado.

Sus siguientes palabras enseguida contradicen la impresión:

–Dame una sola razón para no coger la moto y dejarte aquí tirado. Una sola.

Steve coge aire, con un temblor, vuelve a soltarlo, controlándose para no encogerse aún más.

–Rumlow te hizo daño –dice, cerrando los puños, tragando saliva para aflojar el nudo que tiene en la garganta.

Pasan unos segundos de silencio, en los que Steve mantiene la vista en sus zapatos. No quiere volver a ver lo que sabe que sigue habiendo en el rostro de Bucky. Lo merece, pero no quiere verlo.

–Hubo un tío, una vez –dice Bucky, después de un par de caladas -. Nos estábamos enrollando, pero se puso gilipollas, y le dije que quería parar. No estuvo de acuerdo. Me lo tuve que sacar de encima por la fuerza. Sé que te gusta pensar que no puedo cuidar de mí mismo…

–No creo que no puedas cuidar de ti mismo –dice Steve, palabras saliendo de sus labios en contra de cualquier buen juicio que le quede dentro.

–Cállate –dice Bucky, bajo y cruel, y Steve aprieta los labios, parpadea rápido contra el calor que se le acumula en las comisuras de los ojos–. Ahora te toca callarte y escuchar.

Steve obedece, intentando prepararse para encajar los golpes que van a venir, la crudeza de lo que sea que Bucky va a contarle, aunque no quiere oírlo, es lo último que quiere oír en ese instante.

–Tuve suerte; de poder reaccionar, de poder apartarle. Me marché de allí pensando en la suerte que había tenido, y después me olvidé del asunto.

Steve no está seguro de dónde van a parar con esa historia. Cierra los ojos, aunque no mejora nada, estar en su propia cabeza.

–Otras veces no he tenido tanta suerte. ¿Sabes qué me jodió de verdad? Lo que me jodió, no sabes hasta qué punto, fue otra cosa. Lo tuve _días_ en la cabeza, no fue tan fácil olvidarlo esa vez. Fue en el vestuario del insti, después de educación física. Uno de mis antiguos compañeros de equipo se acerca, después de más de un año sin hablarme, se sienta a mi lado, ¿y sabes qué me dijo? “Cincuenta pavos si me la chupas cuando hayan salido todos”. Un año y pico sin hablarme, y solo dijo eso. Me jodió más que si me la hubiera metido por el culo a pelo, eso ya te lo digo.

Steve baja aún más la cabeza, entrelaza los dedos sobre su nuca. Quiere tocar a Bucky. Quiere que Bucky le toque a él. Quiere que deje de sonar como un desconocido.

–Hay muchos tíos por ahí que son unos auténticos capullos, Steve. ¿Quieres el nombre y dirección de todos con los que me he topado? ¿Quieres ir y darles un puñetazo a todos? ¿Impartir un poco de justicia? ¿Vas a sentirte mejor después?

Steve sabe que sigue sin tener el derecho a hablar, pero no puede evitar negar con la cabeza. Bucky sigue ignorándole.

–¿O ya que estamos quieres una lista de todos a los que me he follado? Porque esa va a llevarte bastante más tiempo, ya te lo aviso.

–Buck, no… –dice Steve al final, voz ronca, una súplica, y Buky resopla.

–¿No? Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te importa nada saber que me follaba a Brock antes que a ti. Venga. Mírame de una vez y dime por qué lo que acabas de hacer es mejor que cuando Brock fue a por ti.

Steve aprieta los ojos aún con más fuerza, y sabe que se está cavando su propia tumba, pero no puede evitarlo, porque la indignación le quema junto con la vergüenza en el pecho, porque sigue sin ser _lo mismo_ , porque sigue con ganas de quitarle esa risa engreída de los labios a Rumlow aunque sepa que es una bajeza, porque no se siente apaciguado en absoluto.

Se obliga a alzar los ojos, parpadeando, y Bucky le mira con las cejas alzadas, ondas de pelo suave sobre la frente. Ha vuelto a raparse los lados ese mismo día, y Steve quiere pasar la mano por encima para volver a sentir el tacto del pelo recién cortado en la palma de la mano.

–Él lo merecía, Buck –dice al final.

Pasan unos segundos de silencio, y al final Bucky exhala por la nariz, un golpe de aire, tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasta bajo su zapatilla.

–Puede –admite–. Pero tú sigues siendo un gilipollas.

Steve no intenta detenerle cuando Bucky se levanta y se va hacia su moto sin esperarle.

Se queda allí sentado hasta mucho después de que el sonido del motor haya desaparecido en la distancia.

***

Ha anochecido cuando Steve llega a casa, manos en los bolsillos y música en los oídos.

Le ha enviado un mensaje a Sam diciéndole que no le apetecía salir esa noche, y después ha echado a andar por el borde de la carretera. Llega más de tres horas después, porque no ha ido directo a casa, necesitaba despejarse; sinceramente, podría haber andado toda la noche y no se habría cansado.

Hay luz en la cocina. Steve deja las llaves al lado de la puerta, se quita las zapatillas y los calcetines en la entrada, y agradece sentir el suelo bajo los pies, el calor residual que la madera ha absorbido.

Encuentra a su madre tomando un café, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, barbilla apoyada sobre el puño y un libro abierto delante, el plato con las migas del sándwich que debe de haber comido de cena un poco apartado.

–Steve –le saluda, alzando la vista, sorprendida pero también contenta, y Steve lo agradece _tanto_ , aunque sabe que no es la bienvenida que merece.

La verdad es que quiere abrazarse a ella y dejar que le consuele. Por supuesto, no va a hacerlo. No hay nada por lo que nadie deba consolarle a él.

Arrastra la otra silla para sentarse, y en los pocos segundos que le ha visto, su madre ya está adivinando que algo ha pasado, porque tiene el ceño fruncido, cuando dice:

–Pensaba que ibas a salir con tus amigos…

–Voy a ir con ellos mañana, hoy prefería quedarme en casa –dice, y quiere soltarle lo que acaba de hacer, quiere que se enfade con él porque no puede soportar su amabilidad, pero no puede hacerle eso; no cuando Sarah tiene horas de turno nocturno por delante y lo último que necesita es estarse preocupando porque su hijo no puede dejar de buscar problemas ni durante un par de minutos seguidos.

Su madre sigue mirándole con escepticismo, libro cerrado y manos envueltas en su taza de café.

–¿Y Bucky? –pregunta con suavidad, y Steve está tentado de decir que ha preferido ir con los otros, pero no se ve capaz de mirar a su madre a la cara y mentirle.

–Nos hemos peleado –admite–. Ha sido mi culpa. Pero no te preocupes, solo necesitamos calmarnos un poco los dos, y mañana voy a arreglarlo.

Su madre aprieta los labios, suspira, y no parece muy convencida.

–¿Sabes si va a querer acompañarnos a Nueva York? –pregunta, y es lo más cerca que han estado de hablar abiertamente de qué van a hacer él y Bucky, una vez Steve se haya marchado.

Steve sacude la cabeza. No ha llegado a preguntárselo a Buck, y hasta hace unas horas tenía la esperanza de que sí fuera con ellos. Que le acompañara a su nueva habitación. Que viera cómo va a ser su nueva vida, incluirle en ella, aunque fuera solo un poco. Quizás poder ir a cenar los tres juntos antes de que su madre y él se marcharan.

–No. No, no va a venir.

–Steve… –dice su madre, le da media vuelta a su taza de café, pero no llega a terminar la frase, ceño fruncido.

–Tenías razón –interviene Steve antes de que pueda seguir, y su madre alza la cabeza, como si le hubiera cortado el hilo de los pensamientos–. Cuando me dijiste que no podíamos renunciar a nuestros sueños el uno por el otro, que no íbamos a perdonárnoslo. Bucky… puede que no sea su sueño, pero tiene que sacar el taller adelante, es lo que necesita hacer. Y yo… Tengo ganas de empezar ese curso. Este año he descuidado mucho lo de dibujar, todos los proyectos que tenía…

Lleva horas pensando. Todas las que ha pasado fuera de casa. Ha pensado en esos dibujos que tiró a la basura cuando Bucky cortó con él. Ha pensado en ese cómic que empezó a dibujar a principios de curso, después de leer todos los de X–Men que pudo conseguir, en pleno furor, y que después quedó olvidado. En ese espacio de paz mental que las clases de la profesora Martinelli representaban, un respiro en medio de días que no parecían terminar nunca. En ese cuaderno que recibió por Navidad y que no ha llegado a llenar.

No es que sea culpa de Buck; estuvieron los entrenos, las clases, las pruebas para la universidad, el trabajo…

Puede que su madre tuviera razón desde el principio. Cuando le advirtió de que estaba intentando abarcar demasiado. Sea como sea, todas sus ilusiones respecto a dibujar, a convertirse en un artista, de formarse y poder vivir de sus propios trabajos en un futuro; todo quedó olvidado, desechado, como ilusiones infantiles. Lleva meses pensando que renunciaría a todo eso –a _todo_ –, solo por poder estar con Bucky.

No se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba siendo egoísta. De que no puede hacer cargar a otra persona con ese peso, sobre todo si le quiere de verdad.

La mano de su madre se posa sobre la suya, presiona un poco, lo justo para hacerle alzar la vista hacia ella.

–Sé que es difícil, Steve. Créeme, me habría gustado que no tuvieras que darme la razón… Que hubiera una solución…

–No la hay –concluye Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, y esboza una sonrisa que espera que sea convincente, que le hace desear ser tan capaz de fingirlas como Bucky, que lanza sonrisas falsas como quien respira.

Su madre le besa la mejilla antes de marcharse a trabajar, y de asegurarse de que va a comer algo, de que va a estar bien, y de que va a escribirle un mensaje si al final decide salir.

Steve dice que sí a todo, luchando por mantener la fachada, y cuando por fin la puerta de la entrada se cierra y se queda solo en casa, se va directo al piso de arriba, se deshace de los vaqueros, que siente pegados a la piel, después de haber caminado con ellos durante horas, y se deja caer sobre su cama sin molestarse en bajar el cobertor.

Quizás debería sentir algo, piensa, pero lo único que tiene dentro es un vacío enorme. Como si le hubieran anestesiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, pero no me odiéis, próximo capítulo en poquísimos días, I promise!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un montón de despedidas, unas más difíciles y largas que otras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueeeeeeees, terminé por reescribir la mitad entera del capítulo, pero aquí está, algo más tarde de lo previsto, pero espero que no demasiado tarde :)
> 
> Respecto al capítulo anterior, como ya dije no creo que se sostuviera especialmente bien por sí solo, y soy consciente de que pasaron cosas algo inesperadas -¿supongo?-, y creo que con este capítulo todo queda mucho más completo y cerrado, aunque no hay una "conclusión" o "justificación" de lo que hizo Steve, o de cómo reaccionó Bucky... Para los que habéis comentado, voy a intentar responderos tan bien como pueda, y para los que no, espero que con este capítulo todo quede lo suficiente bien ligado.
> 
> Y bien, me cuesta creérmelo pero lo he hecho, he enviado a Steve a la uni y he cerrado el cuerpo de la historia, solo nos queda el último capítulo -no tengo ni idea de si van a ser uno o dos, ya lo avanzo :p- para darle un final de verdad a todo esto. Estoy nerviosa, en serio. 
> 
> En fin, como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis, gracias por estar ahí una vez más, y nos vemos para el final! :)

Steve despierta con una sensación fría salpicándole el rostro, tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que son las gotas de lluvia colándose en la habitación por la ventana, que ha dejado abierta.

Se levanta para cerrarla, pero al final apoya los codos en el alfeizar, deja que la lluvia siga mojándole el rostro, el pelo, gotas resbalándole por el cuello, por dentro de la camiseta, deslizándose heladas por su columna, y quiere más, más de esa sensación; necesita sentir algo que no sea entumecimiento, o un dolor vago, o la ansiedad carcomiéndole el pecho.

Se quita la camiseta y la deja caer al suelo, y por fin hace lo que lleva con ganas de hacer desde que se mudaron a esa casa, un año atrás. Se sienta en la ventana y pasa las piernas hacia fuera, y después se da la vuelta, de forma que queda colgando en el exterior, apoyado sobre las manos. Flexiona los brazos, y poco a poco hace descender su cuerpo hasta que está colgando tan largo como es de su ventana. Puede apoyar los pies en la fachada, así que cree que podría volver a impulsarle hacia arriba, si quisiera, pero no es lo que quiere.

Se suelta de un salto, apartándose de la pared para no hacerse ningún rasguño, y aterriza en la hierba húmeda del patio con las rodillas agazapas. Sienta tan bien, aún, tener un cuerpo grande y fuerte, un cuerpo capaz de hacer todo lo que él quiere.

En ese momento, se siente vivo. Podría nadar millas y millas, podría correr, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Lo único que hace es dejar que la lluvia le empape, cabeza echada atrás, palmas arriba, gotas de agua resbalándole por la nariz, y solo importa ese momento, _aquí, ahora_ ; todos los sentidos despiertos, la sangre bombeándole por las venas, la piel erizándose bajo la lluvia, su cuerpo, orgulloso y joven, imbatible; saber que por lo menos lo está intentando, que no se ha sentado a ver cómo la vida pasaba como un espectador, que se ha lanzado de cabeza. 

La tormenta de verano empieza a amainar en cuestión de pocos minutos, y para entonces la sensación del agua azotándole la piel desnuda ha dejado de ser excitante y Steve está temblando y se siente un poco estúpido, pensando que va a tener que dejar un rastro de agua por toda la casa hasta que llegue al armario de las toallas; estúpido, pero renovado, mucho más despejado, la cabeza más clara, mucho más despreocupado.

Se deshace de la ropa interior en el pasillo de arriba, pensando que va a arreglar todo el desastre antes de que su madre llegue por la mañana, y se está frotando con la toalla, cuando oye una vibración estridente y se da cuenta de que proviene de su dormitorio.

No se molesta ni en anudarse la toalla en la cintura, la deja arrugada en el suelo y camina hasta la habitación, y se pregunta dónde dejó el móvil antes de dormirse, hasta que se da cuenta de que la vibración proviene de sus vaqueros, tirados al lado de la cama. Se agacha para sacar el móvil del bolsillo, pensando vagamente que Bucky realmente _es_ una mala influencia para él, que siempre ha sido más bien ordenado, y no duele hasta que ve su nombre en la pantalla, hasta que el peso de las últimas horas vuelve a caerle encima.

–¿Buck? –dice con suavidad, móvil en el oído.

–¡Steve! Steve, ¿estás en casa? –pregunta, con una cierta alarma en la voz.

–Sí, me había quedado dormido. ¿Ha ocurrido algo…?

–No, no, nada. Solo… te he enviado un par de mensajes, y… Solo quería… Nada. Olvídalo. Oye, siento haberte dejado tirado…

–Me lo merecía –intercede Steve, y Bucky resopla.

–Sin duda, pero lo siento igual. Vete a dormir. No quería despertarte. Podemos hablar mañana, si quieres.

–Buck… ¿Estás tú en casa? –pregunta Steve, y siguiendo una corazonada, se levanta para salir de la habitación, camina por el pasillo sin encender ninguna luz.

–Sí –responde Bucky de inmediato, medio desganado, tan casual que Steve esboza una media sonrisa.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –pregunta Steve, solo para alargar la conversación, saltándose el par de escalones que crujen al final de su escalera y manteniéndose apartado del haz de luz que el cristal de la puerta de entrada dibuja sobre el suelo.

–Nada que te importe, joder –resopla Bucky, como si de golpe se hubiera acordado de estar de mala leche.

–¿Has comido algo? –pregunta Steve, sabiendo que va a cabrearse aún más si empieza a atosigarle y apretando la espalda contra la pared de la entradilla, y sonríe para sí, cuando la voz de Bucky suena en estéreo.

–Sí, joder, he terminado por comer en el McDonald’s porque yo sí me he ido con tus amigos –admite Bucky, y después, en un tono más dócil–. No es que tuviera ganas de salir sin ti. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y… Bueno. Wilson es un tío bastante decente, cuando no se acuerda de odiarme, ¿sabes?

–Lo sé –dice Steve con suavidad, completamente reconfortado por la idea de que Bucky haya acudido a Sam antes que quedarse solo o hacer algo autodestructivo, como es su estilo.

–Le he explicado lo que ha ocurrido. Lo siento.

–No lo sientas. Me alegro. Y me he comportado como un capullo, no tienes que ocultarlo para protegerme, no es tu culpa.

–Sam me ha dicho que quizás él ha tenido algo que ver, que ha hablado contigo esta mañana.

–Tampoco es su culpa, Buck –admite Steve, con una cierta pesadez en el pecho, y se decide a poner la llave en la cerradura y darle la vuelta, a entreabrir la puerta de la calle.

Bucky está sentado en el bordillo de la acera en frente de su casa, justo al lado de su moto, el casco entre las rodillas, móvil en el oído, la otra mano enterrada en su propio pelo. Lleva su cazadora negra, y está tan empapado como Steve lo estaba hace cuestión de pocos minutos.

Steve termina la llamada, y es casi gracioso, ver como Bucky se aparta el móvil del oído con una expresión tan traicionada que Steve tiene que morderse el labio para no soltar una risa absurda.

–Será… –masculla Bucky, moviendo la cabeza.

–Deja de hacer el idiota y entra, Barnes –le llama Steve, alzando la voz para que le oiga, sin llegar a abrir la puerta del todo porque sigue en pelota picada y puede que si a algún vecino se le ocurre sacar la basura tarde ese día no aprecie del todo la escena.

Bucky levanta la mirada hacia él, y parece aún más indignado que hace unos segundos, toda la confusión substituida por una nueva oleada de rabia contra él.

–¿Cómo coño lo has sabido?

Steve se encoge de hombros. _Porque te conozco, porque sé que estabas preocupado por mí aunque sigas cabreado_. No dice nada.

–Entra, venga.

–Me voy a casa –replica Bucky, alzándose, con una expresión tan frustrada que parece que quiera sacudirse a él mismo–. No sé quién me mandaba venir hasta aquí…

–Buck, no me hagas salir a buscarte, por favor –pide Steve, y Bucky resopla, alza una pierna para pasarla por encima de la moto, aunque no se ha molestado ni en ponerse el casco y, en lugar de arrancarla, se cruza de brazos con testarudez.

–No quiero que salgas a buscarme, quiero marcharme de aquí. Haz como que no me has visto.

–Buck –insiste Steve–, quiero decirte yo mismo hasta qué punto he sido imbécil hoy, y que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar cabreado conmigo, así que, por favor, ¿puedes venir un momento para que pueda decírtelo a la cara?

–¿Se puede saber por qué no puedes venir tú?

Steve resopla, maldiciéndose a él mismo por idiota por enésima vez esa noche, y aunque Bucky no puede verle, esconde el rostro en su propia mano.

–Porque estoy desnudo –dice, en voz alta para que Bucky pueda oírle, mejillas ardiéndole.

–Joder, Steve, ¿te he pillado haciéndote una paja o qué? –pregunta Bucky, y toda la situación empieza a ser tan absurda que Steve se dice que o Bucky claudica o a la mierda, los vecinos pueden denunciarle por escándalo, o por nudismo. ¿Pueden? No está seguro, la verdad.

Abre la puerta del todo, y no intenta esconderse porque a esas alturas es absurdo, se pone las manos en las caderas y carraspea, cabeza baja.

–Estaba en el patio, y me he quedado empapado, y me has pillado secándome, ¿vale? ¿Ahora puedes venir?

–Joder, Steve, eso es jugar sucio –dice Bucky, pero atraviesa la calle con la moto solo para aparcarla en la parcela minúscula de césped ante la casa, y después desmonta y va hacia el interior y Steve se aparta para dejarle pasar, pero Bucky cierra la puerta tras él con el talón y deja el casco en el suelo y entonces sus manos, heladas, están sobre las caderas desnudas de Steve.

–No necesito que me des permiso para estar cabreado contigo –susurra con fiereza, como si no llevaran rato hablando a gritos de una punta a otra de la calle.

Steve se sujeta a sus antebrazos, cuero mojado bajo las manos, y la cuestión es que Bucky le tiene arrinconado contra la pared, vestido y empapado, y él está desnudo, vulnerable, y de verdad, _de verdad_ no quería sexualizar de ninguna forma la situación, porque necesita tener una conversación seria, porque no pueden dejar colgando entre ellos lo que ha ocurrido esa tarde, pero allí está, respiración espesándose, primeros atisbos de excitación encendiéndole el cuerpo.

–Lo sé –dice, y tiene que morderse el labio para reprimir el sonido que quiere escaparle de dentro y que sin duda habría sido bochornoso cuando Bucky se presiona entero contra él, vaqueros fríos contra su piel sensible.

–No me vale de una mierda que ahora me digas que la has cagado, porque ya lo has hecho. No puedes arreglarlo con promesas de no volver a hacerlo, no puedes pedirme que te perdone porque voy a hacerlo, sabes que lo he hecho desde el primero momento, sabes que no necesitas mi perdón porque no puedes hacer _nada_ que vaya a hacerme querer apartarme de ti…

–Lo sé –repite Steve, con más suavidad, y le pasa las manos por los hombros, arrastrando abajo la chaqueta mojada, y Bucky se la quita de un par de manotazos, la deja caer al suelo, y después se deshace de la camiseta mojada y le besa, clavándole los relieves de la cruz plateada que sigue colgando sobre su pecho.

Steve se agarra a su nuca y le devuelve el beso, abriendo los labios, encontrándose con su lengua, y sería fácil, tan fácil, dejarse llevar por esa sensación vaporosa que lo emborrona todo, por las ganas de contacto físico, por la desesperación entre los dos; tan fácil, no decir nada, dejarlo para _luego_. Pero no puede. No puede hacerle eso a Buck. Ya le ha hecho el suficiente daño por un día.

–Buck, tienes que dejar que me ponga algo encima, no puedo hablar contigo así –dice, apartándose, voz ronca–. Sube tú también, sécate y cámbiate.

–No –dice Bucky, barbilla cuadrada con testarudez, pero de pronto tiene las manos quietas sobre sus costados y le mira lleno de aprensión, su rostro recortado por el haz de luz que se cuela del exterior–. No, Steve.

–Buck –suspira Steve, acariciándole la nuca con el pulgar–. Tienes razón, en todo. En lo que acabas de decir, y… Tenías razón tú, desde el principio.

–Y una mierda, Steve, no –dice, apretando los labios, negando con la cabeza–. No vamos a hacer esto otra vez, ya lo hicimos y fue una mierda, no…

Steve le cubre la mejilla con la mano, y apoya la frente en la suya, cerrando los ojos, respirando con a él, y Bucky le envuelve el rostro con las dos manos y los dos dejan que el silencio se alargue entre ellos, hasta que Steve percibe la humedad en sus dedos, el sabor salado en los labios cuando los junta con los de Bucky.

–Buck…

–No –repite Bucky, ojos cerrados con fuerza–. No. Joder, vaya mierda, Steve, vaya mierda de día, primero lo de la gasolinera, y ahora estoy aquí con mi novio desnudo delante y en lugar de follármelo me pongo a llorar, qué coño…

Steve le rodea con los brazos, le atrae hacia sí, y Bucky se deja llevar, apretando la nariz contra su mejilla, empapándole de sus lágrimas. Steve no sabe si lo ha dicho aposta, si se ha ni dado cuenta de cómo le ha llamado, pero sigue queriendo decirle en voz alta cuánto le quiere. Solo que sigue sin poder.

–Vamos arriba, Buck –susurra, y Bucky asiente contra él.

Suben cogidos de la mano, Steve guiando a Bucky, como si no supiera perfectamente dónde está su habitación; necesitan seguir tocándose, supone, no romper ese último hilo de contacto físico entre los dos.

Una vez en la habitación, Steve enciende la lamparilla de noche, con intención de buscar algo de ropa limpia para los dos, pero Bucky le detiene cuando se inclina ante la cómoda con una mano en la cintura.

–¿Podemos…? ¿Aún tienes ganas? ¿De hacerlo? –pregunta, y se ha enjuagado las lágrimas y sus ojos están despejados, y Steve vacila, porque la respuesta es sí, _sí, sí, siempre_ , pero no sabe si debería hacerlo.

–Buck…

–Sé que nos estamos diciendo adiós, Steve, lo sé, créeme, no necesito que me des la charla –dice, y lo peor es que intenta sonreír, sacude un hombro, como si así fuera a quitarle hierro al asunto–. Eh, no pasa nada, iba a terminar así hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, pero… ¿podemos olvidarlo un rato? No tiene que ser sexo si no te apetece, solo… Túmbate conmigo, ¿vale? Vístete si quieres, no…

Steve no quiere vestirse. Steve quiere besarle, y lo hace, le atrapa los labios con los suyos de nuevo y le besa sin ninguna reserva, pasándole la lengua por dentro, como sabe que va a deshacerle, porque no puede confiar en lo que va a salirle si intenta hablar, porque lo _peor_ es que sigue queriendo discutir con Bucky, decirle que no tiene por qué terminar mal. Es su instinto.

Pero tiene que combatirlo, porque ha tomado una decisión, esa tarde, bien razonada; porque no va a arriesgarse a terminar haciéndose tanto daño el uno al otro que al final no puedan ni mirarse a la cara.

Bucky es demasiado importante para él; prefiere tenerle como amigo que no tenerle en absoluto.

Pero puede tenerle, _quiere_ tenerle, una vez más, e intenta hacérselo saber con su cuerpo, acariciándole los costados, el pecho, sujetándole la nuca con una mano mientras con la otra desciende por su estómago, rozándole con los nudillos, desabrochándole el cinturón, hasta que le tiene jadeando contra sus labios, hasta que tiene las manos de Buck perdidas por su propio cuerpo; un pulgar sobre su pezón, la otra entre sus piernas, poniéndole duro del todo, haciendo que los dedos de los pies se le enrosquen sobre el suelo, que quiera perder el mundo de vista.

Caen sobre la cama enredados, con Bucky encima, que se deshace de la ropa que le queda, y después se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y Steve sigue acariciándole, tomándoselo con calma, pensando que quizás va a querer hacerlo de esa forma, arrastrándose el uno contra el otro, quizás empapándose la mano de lubricante para hacerles resbalar a los dos; es una de las formas más íntimas en que lo han hecho, en ocasiones en que los dos están extrañamente románticos, sin dejar de besarse en un solo momento, hasta que tienen los labios hinchados y la cabeza les rueda, sin dejar de acariciarse, caderas moviéndose sinuosas, estómagos empapados de sudor en contacto.

Pero Bucky se aparta, le mira con los párpados caídos, color alto en los pómulos y pelo alborotado.

–Házmelo. Fóllame, ¿vale? –susurra, mordiéndose el labio, y Steve asiente, alborotándose su propio pelo sobre la almohada.

No cree que pudiera negarle nada, en ese momento, pero la sola idea le manda una nueva oleada de sangre a la entrepierna.

Bucky se tumba en la cama mientras Steve saca las cosas de su mesilla de noche, y no suelen hacerlo muchas veces como esa primera vez, pero Bucky solo alza una rodilla y separa la pierna del cuerpo, dejándole espacio entre sus piernas, y Steve no se lo discute.

Se besan y se besan, porque es más fácil que hablar. El sexo siempre ha sido una parte natural de su relación, desde que empezaron a tenerlo; siempre han bromeado sin tapujos, algunas veces han llegado a estar riendo a carcajadas mientras follaban, otras se han chinchado el uno al otro solo para provocarse aún más; sea como sea, nunca se han cohibido, nunca han dejado de ser ellos mismos. Pero esa noche Steve tiene la impresión de que no es el único que necesita ahogarlo todo en la parte física de lo que hacen, tener que ahorrarse palabras que solo pueden herirles.

Bucky gime contra él mientras Steve le penetra con dos dedos, dejándole mojado y relajado para él, sin ningún tipo de prisa, hasta que los dos están desesperados y no queda más que hacerlo. Steve se coloca el condón, le deja un beso en el pecho a Bucky, justo sobre el esternón, y se coloca bien para poder meterse dentro de él, poco a poco, intentando sentirlo, alargarlo.

Bucky esconde el rostro en su cuello y ahoga un sonido agudo allí, y Steve gime cuando por fin está dentro del todo, una mano bajo el muslo de Bucky, alzándoselo, ojos cerrados con fuerza, concentrándose para no correrse allí mismo. Todo es intenso, casi demasiado.

Le busca los labios a ciegas a Bucky antes de empezar a moverse, y Bucky sube las dos piernas, se las enrosca en la cintura, y le aprieta con ellas, encuentran un ritmo entre los dos, y es demasiado lento y es exquisito, y Steve no se da cuenta de que está temblando entero hasta que Bucky le acaricia el brazo, le acaricia la nuca, la espalda.

–Eh, eh, cariño –dice, dejándole besos en las mejillas, en la barbilla, en la nariz, en los labios–. Joder, Steve, te quiero…

Steve exhala como si le hubiera golpeado, y esa vez no puede reprimirlo más, tiene que decírselo él también:

–Y yo, Buck. Y yo, te quiero, no sabes cuánto, no lo sabes… No quiero marcharme, no quiero… _ah, ah_ …

Bucky echa la cabeza atrás, dientes hundidos en el labio inferior, ondulando las caderas bajo él.

–Lo sé, pero no quería… Mmmm, _Steve_ , oh, oh, joder, no quería cargarme el momento, ahora fóllame, venga, así…

Y Steve lo hace, se agarra a la cabecera de la cama con una mano para poder anclarse y mueve las caderas adelante, embistiendo con fuerza, volviendo a salir y entrando en pasadas largas, concentrándose en deshacer del todo a Bucky, en encontrar el ritmo y el ángulo para hacerle arquear la espalda y apretar los ojos y gemir sin ningún reparo, labios entreabiertos, para hacerle olvidarse de todo excepto de lo que están haciendo.

Cuando Bucky se corre, lo hace con la mano de Steve envuelta en la polla, manchándose el pecho de su propio semen, tobillos cruzados en su espalda y rodillas abiertas para dejarle acceso dentro de él, y esa imagen, junto con los sonidos que escapan de sus labios, _obscenos_ , son su perdición; Steve se mueve rápido, todo el ritmo perdido, dientes contra la piel de su hombro, y se corre dentro de él y por unos instantes fugaces siente el deseo visceral, primario, de no haberse puesto condón para llenarle de su semen, para marcarle con él.

–Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero –murmura contra la piel de su cuello, empapada de sudor, y Bucky le entierra los dedos en el pelo, le besa la coronilla de la cabeza.

–Sí. Y yo. Es la putada.

***

–Te he dicho muchas cosas que no eran verdad hoy –susurra Bucky, acariciando el cuero húmedo de la pulsera de Steve, lo único que sigue llevando puesto.

Se han metido dentro de la cama, y Steve traza círculos distraídos sobre el tatuaje de Bucky con las yemas de los dedos, sin pensar en nada; un hábito, más que una acción consciente.

–También has dicho muchas que sí lo eran –replica, no sin una cierta ironía, esbozando una sonrisa, pero Bucky niega con la cabeza, gira sobre él mismo para alzarse sobre un codo y quedar cara a cara con él.

No han apagado la lamparilla, y Steve lo agradece, poder mirarle a los ojos claros, ver cada línea de su rostro.

–No, joder, Steve. Te he dicho que eras igual que Brock…

Steve se encoge de hombros, y pone una mueca, porque no es que no siga doliendo, pero siempre ha preferido encarar las verdades más que esconderse de ellas:

–Haría muchas cosas si tú estás de por medio, Buck. Cosas de las que no puedo estar orgulloso, pero de las que no puedo arrepentirme. Deberías saberlo. No me arrepiento.

Aprieta los dientes y espera a la reacción de Bucky, pero no se va de un portazo, no vuelve a hablarle como lo ha hecho esa tarde. Solo sube la mano a su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura.

–No lo entiendes, Steve. No te he contado nunca lo que pasó, la noche en que me marché de casa.

–No –susurra, cubriéndole la mano con la suya, y Bucky entrelaza sus dedos, los coloca sobre el pecho de Steve, sobre su corazón.

Steve respira hondo, empapándose de la sensación de calma, del alivio dentro, de la fiereza con que quiere a Bucky en ese momento, mientras se muerde el labio y mira a algún punto entre ellos.

–Que me defendí. Que dije que ya tenía bastante, que no merecía que me dijeran que era un estúpido y un inútil que solo estorbaba y que no iba a hacer nada con mi vida, porque no era verdad.

–No lo es –dice Steve de inmediato, y cree que los dos deben de sentirla, en ese momento, la forma en que el corazón le empieza a retumbar en el pecho con fuerza, aunque se esfuerza en no tensarse, en no tomar el protagonismo del momento, porque Bucky nunca le ha hablado con esa franqueza, y es un regalo, en medio de todo, algo que le está dando, permitiéndole ver esa parte de él de la que siempre ha intentado protegerle.

Bucky esboza una media sonrisa triste.

–Estaba pensando en ti. Estaba allí, esperando a que pasara, como siempre, a que se cansara de gritarme, pensando que no valía la pena alzar la voz, que no era inteligente cuando igualmente iba a largarme al cabo de poco, que no valía la pena meterme en problemas, y… Y pensé en ti. En qué habrías dicho si hubieras estado allí. En que te habrías levantado y habrías dicho lo que pensabas, en que me habrías defendido y no te habrían importado las consecuencias. Es en lo que pensé. Dije lo que creía que _tú_ habrías dicho.

–Joder, Buck –exhala Steve, y no puede evitarlo, tiene que alzarse y rodearle con los brazos, de forma que quedan abrazados en una postura un poco extraña, medio sentados en la cama, Bucky con el rostro escondido en su hombro, Steve con la nariz hundida en su pelo.

–No es que quiera soltarte todas las bombas esta noche, pero… Nunca te lo he dicho, y puede parecer poca cosa, pero para mí fue importante.

–No es poca cosa, Buck. Te prometo que no lo es. Eres la persona más valiente y más noble que he conocido nunca.

–Nah, solo es que te pongo cachondo –dice Bucky, resoplando algo que es un intento de risa, pero aprieta con más fuerza la mano que tiene en su nuca, y Steve le atrae aún más contra sí, acomodándoles de nuevo en la cama, pechos juntos y piernas enredadas, piel contra piel.

No es un momento erótico, pero sí infinitamente íntimo, los dos respirando juntos, desnudos, sin nada que esconder entre los dos, una honestidad extraña entre ellos, ahora que saben que se están diciendo adiós de verdad.

Pasan mucho rato abrazados, sin hablar, pero Steve no tiene sueño, y por la forma en que está respirando, en que sigue removiéndose contra él, sabe que Bucky tampoco está durmiendo, así que termina por apartarse para poder apartarle el pelo del rostro. Bucky le mira con las comisuras de los labios echadas hacia abajo, una mueca que es algo entre una disculpa y una cierta resignación, una pizca de humor mezclado en todo, como si quisiera transmitirle hasta qué punto cree que son un caso perdido.

Steve está de acuerdo.

–Tengo hambre –admite Steve, porque tiene un vacío en el estómago que no va a dejarle relajase, y Bucky frunce el ceño, indignación tan inmediata que resulta incluso graciosa, le empuja con la mano en el pecho.

–No has cenado –dice, en tono acusador, y Steve se encoge de hombros.

Antes de que tenga tiempo a volver a hablar, Bucky ya se ha deshecho de las sábanas de unas cuantas patadas y está buscando algo de ropa limpia en un cajón de la cómoda. Le tira un pantalón y una camiseta, y aunque no está ni mirando le da justo en la cara, porque Bucky tiene una puntería impresionantemente buena.

Steve vuelve a dejarse caer atrás, riendo, y se permite sentir el cosquilleo agradable en el estómago, dejarse engañar, un poco más, por la sensación de que esa noche va a ser eterna.

***

Steve come un bol de cereales con leche enorme, y Bucky le da sorbos a su leche con cacao caliente, y no hablan mucho pero juegan con los pies descalzos debajo de la mesa, dándose golpecitos, atrapándose el uno al otro; una excusa para seguir tocándose.

–No creas que estoy intentando convencerte de nada, ahora que has visto la luz y has entrado en razón… –dice Bucky, echándose el pelo atrás con una mano, sonrisa triste–, pero quiero que lo sepas, que no iba a enrollarme con nadie cuando te marcharas. Sé que no era viable, lo sé, no es que pensara que íbamos a seguir para siempre ni nada, pero… No te habría hecho eso.

–Lo sé –admite Steve, y esa sí es la parte que le hace avergonzarse de él mismo–. Lo sé ahora, y tendría que haberlo sabido esta tarde, tendría que haberlo sabido todo este tiempo… Nunca me has dado una razón para creer lo contrario.

–Bueno, solo que te dije explícitamente que no iba a serte fiel –replica Bucky, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Steve sacude la cabeza.

–¿Cuándo?

Bucky toma aire, se encorva un poco sobre su taza, rodeándola con las dos manos, y parece reacio a tener que admitirlo, cuando finalmente dice:

–Fue la noche en que corté contigo. En el hospital.

Steve toma aire, suspira, y la verdad es que no es una noche en la que le guste pensar. De hecho, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo desde entonces para olvidar ese momento, todo lo que se dijeron, aunque no se ha olvidado de lo que sintió, de ese vacío en el que estuvo días nadando, perdido, como si no supiera quién era él mismo.

Es distinto ahora. Ahora siente que debe salir a flote. No solo por su bien. Por el de los dos.

–Ah. Sí –termina por decir, porque realmente no tiene mucho que añadir.

–Solo estaba intentando ponértelo fácil, ¿sabes? –admite Bucky, lanzándole una mirada tímida por debajo de las pestañas, encogiendo un hombro, y Steve ríe con una carcajada seca que le emerge del pecho como si se la hubieran sacado de un golpe.

–¿Fácil? ¿En serio? Joder, Buck, me destrozaste, me… Me pasé días creyendo que no te importaba una mierda, que…

Que no era lo suficiente importante para Bucky como para que quisiera comprometerse con él cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Lo creyó de verdad, lo ha estado creyendo, como si Bucky no le hubiera demostrado con cada una de sus acciones, cada día de sus vidas, hasta qué punto le quiere, como si no hubiera estado a su lado incondicionalmente. Como si no hubiera aparecido una y otra vez para ayudarle cuando lo necesitaba, como si no se hubiera tomado todas las molestias del mundo solo para asegurarse de que Steve estaba bien.

Steve estaba convencido de que era mucho mejor que todos los que juzgaban a Bucky, y a la hora de la verdad, creyó lo que era más fácil creer de él. Como el resto.

Baja la mirada, mejillas ardiéndole de vergüenza, y si encontrara una sola forma de salvar lo que tenían lo haría, pero tiene la decisión tomada, se le ha asentado dentro, y sabe que es lo correcto. Lo único que puede hacer.

Es eso, o seguir haciéndose daño. Y _esa_ no es una opción.

–Lo siento –está diciendo Bucky, pelo caído sobre la frente, cabeza baja, y Steve no puede seguir haciéndole eso, no puede.

–No, no, Buck. Joder, _yo_ lo siento. No debería haberme creído esa estupidez. Debería haber luchado, como me estuvo diciendo Natasha…

–Te agradezco que no lo hicieras –dice Bucky, alzando los ojos de golpe, lleno de seriedad–. Estoy un poco harto de que la gente no escuche, de que a nadie le importe lo que quiero. Te pedí que te alejaras y lo hiciste, y es lo que necesitaba, en ese momento. 

Steve asiente, y es un pequeño consuelo, en medio de todo, saber que ser testarudo y seguir su propio instinto le valió de algo. Que no tiene que arrepentirse de eso, como mínimo, de haber hecho todo lo posible por respetar los deseos de Bucky, incluso cuando fue lo más duro que ha hecho nunca.

–Joder, ¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que vine aquí? –dice Bucky de pronto, cabeza tumbada hacia la sala de estar, una mano sobre los labios y las arruguitas de una sonrisa súbita alrededor de sus ojos–. En mi vida he estado tan cagado de miedo.

Steve ríe, sorprendido, extrañamente complacido por el recuerdo. Parece que hayan pasado mil años, desde que Bucky pisó su casa por primera vez, desde que miró todos sus dibujos como un perro husmeando y flirteó con él de una manera tan agresiva que Steve no sabía ni qué hacer con él mismo, incómodo y sin ni un poco de experiencia, a punto para creer que se estaba burlando de él.

–¿Por qué ibas tú a estar cagado? –pregunta, y Bucky se tumba hacia él con los ojos abiertos, lleno de incredulidad.

–¿Estás de coña? Joder, Steve, en mi vida me había pillado un cuelgue tan impresionante con nadie, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. El chico nuevo, guapo, que se pasa el día con la cabeza en las nubes y dibujando y que va y entra en el equipo de natación…

–Venga ya –resopla Steve, porque ahora _sabe_ cuándo se están metiendo con él, pero Bucky sacude la cabeza con fuerza.

–En serio. Estaba convencido de que ibas a empezar a esquivarme en cuanto supieras más de mí. Pero me jodió que creyeras que había tenido algo que ver con lo que te hizo Brock, y vine a la cafetería para dejar eso claro, como mínimo, y… Y entonces vas y me invitas a venir a tu casa.

–¡Porque dijimos que veríamos una peli! –protesta Steve–. Te dije que no me importaban los rumores. Y quería ser tu amigo.

Bucky se muerde el labio y le mira como si no supiera qué hacer con él.

–No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero a veces es difícil creer que vas en serio, hasta que te das cuenta de que sí, de que no es una fachada de chico bueno, que es todo de verdad… Y entonces es aún más difícil de creer.

–No, Buck –protesta Steve, avergonzado otra vez–. Sabes que no es así.

Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–Eres humano, Steve, pero créeme, sigues siendo alucinante. La verdad es que no pensaba que lo de la peli fuera en serio hasta que la sacaste, _en_ _DVD_ , y la pusiste. No me lo podía creer.

–Te dije que íbamos a ver una peli –insiste Steve, y no llega a ponerse a la defensiva porque ha llovido muchísimo desde que él y Bucky se conocieron, porque sabe que no va a burlarse de él por ser quien es, o peor aún, porque nunca le han importado mucho las burlas; que no va a descartarle como alguien que no vale la pena, que no tiene nada que ofrecer.

–Steve –suspira Bucky–. Creía que eras súper hetero, pero se notaba que no tenías mucha experiencia, y estaba convencido de que ibas a pedirme una mamada una vez estuviéramos en tu casa.

–Mierda, Buck –dice Steve, con sentimiento, y Bucky vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

–No te conocía. No era nada personal contra ti. Era solo… Bueno. No se me ocurría otra razón por la que quisieras invitarme.

Steve quiere sacudirle para hacerle entrar en razón en retrospectiva, y al mismo tiempo quiere rodearle con los brazos y no soltarle nunca más. Sobre todo eso último.

–Pero viniste igualmente –dice, y Bucky asiente, con una sonrisa de disculpa, y Steve entiende al momento cómo puede haber malinterpretado sus palabras–. Eh, no, no, no es que lo esté juzgando. Eras perfectamente libre de hacerle lo que quisieras a quien quisieras. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no creo que quisieras hacérmelo, y viniste igualmente.

–Lo de que no quería… –dice Bucky, moviendo la mano de lado a lado entre ellos, una media sonrisa en los labios–. Quería desde que te vi sentado en clase. Pero no de esa forma, no. Vine porque tenía la esperanza de que no me lo pidieras. Sabía que estaba siendo idiota y naif, pero tenía la esperanza de que una peli significara una peli.

–No estabas siendo ni idiota ni naif –dice Steve, avanzando la mano por encima de la mesa, y Bucky enseguida se la toma en la suya.

–Una posibilidad entre un millón –dice, y los dos se miran un momento hasta que Bucky parpadea y aparta la mirada como si se hubiera quemado, sube la otra mano, la izquierda, para restregarse la palma en los ojos, encorvándose aún más sobre él mismo, tumbándose para quedar de espaldas a Steve, que tira de su mano.

–Eh, no…

–Lo siento –dice Bucky, forzando una risa, respiración entrecortada, rostro oculto en su propia mano–. Lo siento, lo siento, no sé qué coño me pasa, es como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo esta noche…

–No te disculpes, Buck –dice Steve, y se deja caer de rodillas sobre el suelo frío de la cocina, se mueve sobre ellas hasta que está entre las piernas de Bucky, que se deja caer sobre él, hombros temblando–. No te disculpes. Llora, ¿vale? Llora lo que quieras.

–No quiero llorar –insiste Bucky, cabreado, aunque se le escapa un sollozo de entre los labios que ahoga de inmediato en la camiseta de Steve–. No sé qué coño me ha pillado, en serio…

Steve le acaricia el pelo, con cuidado, y lo que no sabe es por qué no está llorando él, pero por una vez tiene la impresión de que puede conservar la solidez. De que puede cargárselo él sobre los hombros, si significa sacarlo de los de Bucky.

–Está bien –sigue diciendo Steve, ojos cerrados contra su pelo–. Está bien, Buck.

–No, Steve, no lo está…

–Va a estarlo –murmura contra él, sus labios contra la calidez de su pelo corto–. Te lo prometo, Buck. Esto va a pasar. Vamos a estar bien.

***

La madrugada les pilla aún despiertos, abrazados en el sofá, viendo _La Historia Interminable_ , que han pillado desde prácticamente el principio mientras cambiaban canales, demasiado agotados para decidirse por un DVD, solo con ganas de distraerse un rato, de dejar que la tele les transportara a cualquier otra parte. De olvidarse de lo que están haciendo –despedirse.

Steve está sentado de lado, espalda apoyada sobre los cojines que ha apilado en el brazo del sofá, y tiene a Bucky en el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas, recostado contra su pecho. Ha apoyado la barbilla en su cabeza hace rato, y las respiraciones de los dos están acompasadas, pechos moviéndose al mismo tiempo.

En la pantalla, Atreyu acaba de perder a su caballo y está discutiendo con una tortuga, empapado de mocos, y Steve solo le está prestando media atención a la peli, más concentrado en pasar la mano por el pelo de Buck, en intentar reconfortarle sin aludir directamente a la humedad que vuelve a empaparle el pecho. Puede que no fuera la mejor peli que ver esa noche, la verdad, pero sabe que es una de las favoritas de Bucky, así que no piensa poner la más mínima pega.

Ninguno de los dos habla, como suelen hacer siempre que ven una peli juntos, haciendo toda clase de comentarios, y al final el agotamiento físico y mental hacen su mella y Steve se deja llevar por el cansancio, y poco después de que el chico encuentre al dragón volador con cabeza de perro raro, pierde el hilo y se rinde al sueño, a la pesadez en los ojos. Se quita las gafas y las deja en el suelo, se acomoda hacia abajo, y Bucky se alza lo suficiente para dejarle recolocarse pero enseguida vuelve a tumbarse sobre él, utilizándole de almohada, como si su pecho fuera el lugar más mullido y cómodo del mundo –no lo es.

Steve le arrebuja contra él, abrazándole. Nunca ha sido capaz de negarle mucho, pero esa noche incluso menos. Se dice que es por Buck, y así es más fácil permitirse sujetarse a él y olvidarse de todo.

***

Al final, Sarah les encuentra en el sofá a las diez de la mañana, cuando vuelve de su turno.

Steve parpadea, y gruñe, aplastado bajo el peso considerable de Bucky despatarrado encima de él, roncando contra su hombro, e intenta, sin mucho éxito, enfocar la silueta de su madre, de pie al lado del sofá, sujetando algo. Una camiseta mojada. La camiseta que Bucky se quitó ayer por la noche en la entradilla.

Ay, mierda.

–Steve… –dice con severidad.

–Bucky llegó mojado de la lluvia, le di una toalla para que se secara. Siento habernos dejado tirada la ropa en el suelo –dice, intentando no sonar tan apurado como se siente en realidad, y las facciones de su madre se relajan y de pronto parece tan cansada como debe de sentirse, se deja caer en el sillón con un suspiro larguísimo.

–Ahórramelo, ahora no me quedan fuerzas para simular estar enfadada. Qué más da, supongo. En realidad me alegro de que lo arreglarais, solo hazme el favor de recoger el desastre de ropa mojada y pisadas que habéis dejado por toda la casa.

–Sí, un segundo, espera a que… –dice Steve, intentando mover a Bucky sin despertarle, y su madre agita una mano.

–Duerme –dice, enroscándose en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en un cojín y cerrando los ojos –. Luego.

–Sí, mamá –responde Steve, sonriendo para sí, y acomoda un poco a Bucky para que deje de clavarle el hueso de la cadera y vuelve a dormirse sin ningún esfuerzo.

***

Un par de horas más tarde, Steve despierta con Bucky removiéndose encima de él y el aroma a café, irresistible, flotando hasta la sala de estar desde la cocina.

–¿Qué hora es? –pregunta Bucky, parpadeando bajo la luz intensa del mediodía, y Steve baja la mano al suelo para buscar sus gafas, se las pone y se pasa la mano por el pelo, incorporándose.

Le duele absolutamente todo, después de la noche que han pasado, y el brazo izquierdo se le ha dormido y ahora siente un hormigueo como cientos de agujas despertándoselo.

–Tarde –responde, con una mueca.

Su madre ya no está en el sillón, y oye el sonido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose en la cocina, el tintineo metálico de cubiertos al chocar entre sí.

–¡Chicos! –grita, demasiado alegre–. ¡A comer!

–Tu madre es _mala_ –dice Bucky en voz baja, ojos entornados, y Steve ríe un poco.

–Llevo un año diciéndotelo y te das cuenta ahora.

–Sigo pensando que es la mejor –dice Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros, lleno de culpabilidad–. Es solo que me duele la cabeza y no he tomado café. No le digas lo que he dicho.

–Vamos –dice Steve, levantándose y tirándole de la mano. No quiere comentarle nada, pero es fácil adivinar que Bucky no debe de sentirse en muy buena forma, solo por su mal aspecto: ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y ojeras oscuras, tono de piel pálido.

–Eh, Steve –susurra Bucky, tirándole de la mano para detenerle, de camino a la cocina–. Puedo irme, si tienes… cosas que hacer, o si quieres pasar tu último día en casa con tu madre. O si se te hace raro que esté aquí.

Pone una mueca de resignación, y Steve sacude la cabeza.

–Voy a ver a mi madre mañana en el viaje, pero es mi último día contigo –dice Steve, intentando no pensar hasta qué punto llega a ser verdad esa afirmación, en que no saben cuándo van a volver a verse, ni en qué circunstancias–. Tengo ganas de que estés aquí.

Bucky asiente, una sonrisa leve curvándole los labios, y al entrar en la cocina saluda a su madre con educación y los tres se sientan a comer tostadas y tortillas con algo de fruta y a beber demasiado café.

–¿Planes para el día? –pregunta Sarah cuando terminan de comer, y Steve y Bucky intercambian una mirada, pillados de imprevisto.

–Pues… No –dice Steve, y Bucky encoge los hombros.

–No tenemos que hacer nada especial… –dice, dejando la frase al aire, que Steve se aventura a terminar:

–¿Vemos una peli? –pregunta, y Bucky oculta una sonrisa en su taza de café, porque por supuesto capta la alusión a su conversación de la madrugada, pero asiente.

–Sí. Podemos hacer eso. Ver una peli.

Sarah se va a dormir un rato más después del brunch improvisado, y Steve y Bucky vuelven al sofá. Cambian canales hasta que dan con la tercera parte de _Regreso al Futuro_ , y Marty McFly ya está en el Lejano Oeste, marcándose un moonwalk, pero los dos la han visto antes, así que la dejan, más como excusa para estar allí tumbados que otra cosa.

El día pasa como en un letargo, películas y pausas para ir al baño, para comer algo, y para cuando la luz de la tarde está amainando Steve está más cansado que si en realidad hubiera hecho _algo_. Tiene la mejilla apoyada en el estómago de Bucky, y lleva todo el día dormitando pero siente la cabeza amodorrada y los párpados pesados. No se ha molestado ni en ponerse las lentes de contacto, y tiene las gafas medio torcidas. Está pensando sinceramente en quitárselas y cerrar los ojos, porque ahora tienen puestos _Los Cazafantasmas_ –por lo visto hay algún tipo de maratón de pelis de los ochenta en el canal que han dejado– y aparte de que ya se la sabe de memoria, se siente un poco decepcionado porque la recordaba mucho más graciosa y emocionante.

–El idiota de Bill Murray no se merece a Sigourney Weaver –murmura contra el abdomen de Bucky, que se remueve un poco para acomodarle y le pasa el pelo por entre los dedos.

–Mmm –murmura, mostrando su acuerdo, y Steve se está quitado ya las gafas cuando el timbre suena.

–¿Esperas a alguien? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve niega con la cabeza.

–Quizás es para mi madre… –dice, pero como Sarah ha salido hace un rato a hacer unos cuantos recados, aprovechando que tiene el día libre, se levanta para abrir él mismo.

A quien descubre tras la puerta es a Sam, cuyos ojos se abren con sorpresa en cuanto le ve.

–Tío. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? –dice, brazos en jarras, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza con una mirada crítica, y Steve toma consciencia por primera vez en todo el día del aspecto que presenta, toda la ropa arrugada de haber estado durmiendo con ella desde ayer por la noche, pelo alborotado, las gafas, y el rostro probablemente lleno de arrugas de los cojines del sofá o de la ropa de Bucky.

–Pues… –dice, extendiendo las manos ante él un momento para volver a dejar caer los brazos a los lados. Realmente no tiene una buena explicación que ofrecer.

–¿Te has puesto enfermo? –pregunta Sam con suspicacia, y Steve niega con la cabeza, aunque se _siente_ un poco enfermo, la verdad, cabeza espesa y extremidades pesadas.

–Bucky y yo estamos… Intentando no despedirnos –dice, porque es la mejor manera que se le ocurre de explicarlo, y Sam frunce el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Tío. Tengo que decirte que estás empezando a preocuparme. Lo último que sé de ti es que ayer le pegaste un puñetazo a Rumlow, por _nada_ …

–No fue por nada –murmura Steve, manos en sus propias caderas, intentando no ponerse a la defensiva.

Sam alza las cejas, como si esperara una explicación, así que añade:

–Ese puñetazo venía de largo.

Steve se lo dijo ayer a Bucky, y sigue pensándolo, que Rumlow lo merecía, que no puede arrepentirse de haberle pegado; puede admitir que la cagó, metiéndose en medio de él y Bucky, actuando como si se hubiera convertido en algún tipo de novio celoso y posesivo –y no ha querido serlo nunca, aunque a veces no pueda evitar querer a Bucky solo para él, sentirse de esa forma. Las acusaciones que Bucky le hizo ayer siguen carcomiéndole por dentro, porque habría querido negarlo _todo_ , pero no podía, no en ese momento.

Pero sentirse mal por Rumlow, después de _todo_ , cuando sabe que solo ha añadido más mierda a toda la que Buck ya arrastraba… No puede. Simplemente. Su propio honor le importa poco, ante las circunstancias, la verdad.

–…No sé, Steve –dice Sam con un suspiro–. Bucky me ha enviado un mensaje esta mañana diciéndome que estaba contigo, pero llevas todo el día sin responder al móvil, desaparecido, y la verdad es que ya no sé qué pensar. ¿Qué está pasando?

Steve pone una mueca, y se siente un poco culpable por no haber ni considerado que quizás Sam iba a estar preocupado por él, después de la conversación con Bucky ayer por la noche.

–Lo siento. ¿Qué querías? –pregunta Steve, esquivando la pregunta de Sam, porque no se ve en condiciones de responderla, y Sam resopla, manos en el aire.

–Tío. Se supone que tengo que buscarme alguna excusa para que vengas conmigo a la cafetería y que los otros puedan darte una sorpresa. ¿Estás en condiciones?

Sam no lo pregunta para meterse con él, ni como cortesía. Lo pregunta en serio, porque si Steve no se ve capaz de enfrentarse a todos sus amigos esa tarde –y Sam lo sabe, que por mucho que les quiera a veces es difícil para él, ser sociable, mentalizarse para estar en un grupo tan grande–, entonces va a ayudarle a salir de la situación. Steve se siente agradecido y avergonzado a partes iguales.

–Solo… Deja que me dé una ducha y me ponga algo decente encima y voy a estar listo para mi despedida sorpresa –dice, ofreciéndole una sonrisa irónica a Sam–. Puedes esperarme con Bucky.

–Yuju –murmura Sam, pero le sigue al interior, donde Bucky está tirado boca abajo en el sofá, abrazado a un cojín, ojos apáticos en la tele.

Los alza en cuanto entran a la sala de estar, y frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirar a la tele.

–Eh, Buck –dice Steve, con más suavidad de la que quería, y esquiva la mala mirada que Sam le dirige–. Tengo que ir con Sam un momento para encontrarme con el grupo.

–Vale, voy a… ir a casa –dice Bucky, parpadeando como si necesitara despejarse, y se incorpora para quedar sentado en el sofá–. Debería darme una ducha.

Su pelo es un completo desastre, y aunque Steve no puede verlo desde donde está, juraría que tiene legañas en los ojos.

–Y que lo digas, dais asco los dos –interviene Sam, el muy hipócrita, como si Steve no le hubiera visto pasarse un fin de semana entero sin ducharse porque “lo primero que voy a hacer el lunes por la mañana va a ser ducharme, con agua _fría,_ para meterme en más agua, Steve”

–Ve y date una ducha, sí, y después ya puedes ir moviendo el culo para venir rápido a la cafetería.

Bucky frunce el ceño con tanta indignación que resulta adorable, y se tumba hacia Steve, como si no diera crédito a que Sam Wilson acabe de darle órdenes. Steve alza las manos ante él.

–A mí no me mires, Buck. Se supone que ni sé que los otros van a estar en la cafetería.

–Vale, vale –gruñe Bucky, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor como si esperara que su ropa apareciera allí como por arte de magia–. Voy a necesitar, como… mmmm… media hora.

–Que sean veinte minutos –ladra Sam, que por lo visto se ha crecido con su demostración de autoridad, y le da un empujón a Steve entre los omóplatos–. Y tú, arriba.

–Sí, señor –replica Steve, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que le curva los labios.

Le cuesta un poco creer que Sam acabe de conseguir ponerles firmes a él y a Bucky con un par de órdenes, pero juraría que los dos necesitaban que alguna otra persona tomara el mando aunque solo fuera por un rato, no tener que tomar ni una sola decisión más.

De todas formas, con lo satisfecho de sí mismo que se ve Sam, puede que Steve vaya a guardárselo para sí mismo.

***

En la cafetería, Lydia le prepara su batido preferido, por el que se niega a cobrarle, y sus amigos le regalan una foto de todo el grupo, la que les tomaron en el baile de graduación, enmarcada con macarrones pintados con los colores de la bandera americana y adornada con un par de banderas del arcoíris. Steve suelta una carcajada honesta cuando lo ve, promete que va a colgarlo en un lugar de honor en su dormitorio de la universidad, y les da las gracias a todos.

–Vamos a vernos todos en Navidad, ¿no, capi? –pregunta Gabe, y Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

–Ya no soy vuestro capitán…

–Siempre vas a serlo en nuestros corazones –declara Riley con solemnidad, y Sharon le tira una servilleta a la cabeza, pero todos prometen que van a volver a casa por Navidad, y Bucky y Steve se esquivan la mirada deliberadamente.

Charlan un buen rato, sentados en la mesa favorita de Steve, la que está junto a la ventana. Bucky se integra enseguida en la conversación, como si no se hubiera pasado el día enroscado en un sofá, riendo y bromeando con Gabe y con Riley, y Steve le observa y piensa en lo distinto que es cuando están rodeados de otra gente, se pregunta hasta qué punto ese chico extrovertido y alegre que se lleva bien con todos es una fachada, un personaje tras el que esconderse, y hasta qué punto podría llegar a ser el Bucky de verdad, con tiempo y espacio para crecer.

Bucky es amable y generoso por naturaleza, y han sido las circunstancias jodidas, lo que le han vuelto desconfiado, un poco arisco. Steve siente una nueva oleada de emoción, viéndole hablar de deportes con los chicos, instinto de protección apoderándose de él, pero también algo más; la certeza de que no va a dejar de quererle nunca, por mucho que quizás vaya a querer a otras personas –lo que, en ese mismo momento, le parece impensable.

Aparta la mirada a la ventana, un poco abrumado, y se encuentra con Tony tras el cristal, que no le ve porque está ocupado en caminar dos metros arriba y dos metros abajo, alborotándose los rizos oscuros y murmurando para sí.

Steve le da un par de golpecitos al cristal, y Tony alza la vista como si acabara de pillarle con las manos en la masa.

–¡Entra! –dice Steve, enunciando con los labios más que en voz alta, haciéndole gestos con las manos, y Tony toma aire y va hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

Steve se levanta para recibirle un poco apartado de todos, porque sabe lo que es, ver un grupo de gente desde fuera como una fortaleza impenetrable.

–Eh, Tony, no esperaba verte por aquí –dice, y cuando Tony alza las cejas, un poco picado, Steve pone los ojos en blanco, añade –. Me alegro de que hayas venido. A no ser que no hayas venido y en realidad estés aquí de casualidad y yo esté quedando como un gilipollas.

–Siempre quedas como un gilipollas, Rogers, no te preocupes por eso –replica Tony de inmediato, y Steve juraría que los dos están aliviados de caer en su dinámica habitual–. Wilson me ha dicho que iban a despedirse todos de ti, y… Bueno.

Tony se saca algo del bolsillo, un trocito de metal circular, que extiende hacia él.

Steve lo mira, parpadeando, y Tony pone los ojos en blanco:

–Es… Bucky me dijo lo del Spitfire en tu cuarto, y la máquina Enigma, y los documentales, y… en fin, no es muy difícil de adivinar, friki de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿no? –dice, y hace mucho que Steve ha dejado de intentar encontrarle un sentido inmediato a todo lo que Tony dice, pero sigue un poco confundido, se encoge de hombros.

–Solo me gusta la Historia, intento no dejarme llevar por todo el propagandismo generado alrededor de la guerra que más víctimas se ha cobrado de toda la humanidad –dice, con toda seriedad, y aunque hay parte de verdad en lo que acababa de decir hace mucho que Tony pilló su faceta más sarcástica, y solo resopla, casi una risa.

–Ya, vale –responde–. Pero los Spitfire siguen molando, ¿no?

–Claro –admite Steve, que hace rato que se ha resignado a no tener ni idea de a dónde van a parar con todo eso.

–Vale, pues, resulta que mi familia lleva desde hace prácticamente un siglo fabricando armamento, eso ya lo sabes, y trabajando con el ejército, eso también lo sabes, y mi abuelo estaba en Inglaterra en los cuarenta, eso no creo que lo supieras, y… Bueno, resumiendo, este trocito de metal está sacado del fuselaje de un Spitfire, uno auténtico.

Steve lo coge, lleno de una reverencia nueva hacia el objeto, que es ligero sobre su mano.

–Uau –dice, impresionado de verdad, y le da la vuelta para encontrarse con una especie de diana pintada en círculos concéntricos, azul y rojo, con una estrella blanca en medio. Es un poco reminiscente de las insignias que los aviones de verdad llevaban para identificarse, aunque solo remotamente.

–Lo he americanizado un poco –dice Tony, lo que hace gruñir a Steve, porque, _en serio_ –. Y le he hecho un agujerito aquí, en la parte alta, por si quieres hacerte un llavero. Parte de un avión de guerra como llavero, mola, ¿no? O no, o puedes dejarlo en un cajón, o… venderlo por E–Bay…

–Tony –le interrumpe Steve.

–¿Qué? –dice Tony, apretando los labios, ojos oscuros alzados hacia él, y Steve suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza, y está a punto de decir algo, no sabe qué, pero al final se decide por dar un paso adelante y abrazar a Tony, que le da un par de palmadas rígidas en la espalda.

–Uau, vale, esto está pasando, me estás abrazando, vale –parlotea, y Steve le da un apretón afectuoso en el hombro antes de apartarse, porque si lo alarga mucho no descarta que Tony entre en shock por exceso de contacto físico.

–Gracias, Tony –dice, esa vez con sinceridad, y Tony agita las manos entre ellos.

–Es un trozo de chatarra, en realidad, o sea…

–Tony, solo… –le corta Steve, porque si le deja coger carrerilla no va a dejar de hablar hasta que diga algo de lo que los dos van a arrepentirse–. Solo llámame alguna vez ¿vale? O mejor aún, voy a llamarte yo.

–Probablemente sí, cuando te des cuenta de que no te has enterado de _nada_ en clase de mates –dice Tony, intentando no sonreír, y Steve entrecierra los ojos.

–Voy a volver a abrazarte, Tony –le amenaza, y Tony termina rojo como un tomate y Steve le pasa un brazo por los hombros igualmente y le lleva a donde están todos, y Bucky enseguida le hace sitio a su lado y, al final, Tony no parece demasiado incómodo.

Steve se guarda el regalo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y lo acaricia con el pulgar. No tiene ni idea de si el avión al que pertenecía le trajo suerte a su piloto, pero espera que ese pequeño escudo sí se la dé a él. Como un talismán.

***

–Bueno, pues… –dice Bucky, arrastrando el talón de su zapatilla en el suelo de madera de la escalera ante la puerta de entrada de casa de Steve. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos, pelo caído en la frente, y lleva un top de tirantes, a pesar del fresco de la noche, que le deja los hombros al descubierto, tatuaje visible.

Steve echa de menos con intensidad pasarle la mano por encima, como si ya no pudiera hacerlo. No sabe si puede hacerlo.

–Sí –conviene Steve, asintiendo.

Bucky le ha llevado a casa en la moto, y ahora están allí, y ninguno de los dos sabe si deberían alargarlo más, arriesgarse a volver a caer en ese estado de apatía total de la tarde, o si deberían decirse adiós de una vez.

–Creo que voy a irme a dormir a casa –dice Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros, ojos clavados en el suelo, casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y Steve se muerde el labio, se traga las ganas de pedirle una última noche. Como si fuera a cambiar algo.

–Puedo… ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky se pasa la mano por el rostro, se la deja sobre los labios, escondiendo una sonrisa allí, ojos azules clavados en él.

–Sí, joder, ven aquí –dice, y es él, quien le atrae con una mano en el hombro, tirando de él hasta que Steve le pasa los brazos por la cintura y le esconde el rostro en el cuello.

Bucky exhala un suspiro tembloroso, cabeza echada hacia arriba, labios sobre la sien de Steve, donde le deja un beso.

El cuerpo de Steve reacciona a la proximidad, como siempre; se empapa de calma, y al mismo tiempo siente las primeras chispas de excitación en la parte baja del vientre, las ganas de piel contra piel. Reconoce a Buck de una forma física, instintiva.

–Bucky –susurra, labios rozándole el cuello–. Necesito que me digas si estoy metiendo la pata.

Se da cuenta en ese momento, de que no puede tomar la decisión él solo. De que Bucky ya intentó hacer lo que creía que iba a ser mejor para todos, imponerlo sin darle voz a Steve, y que les rompió el corazón a los dos por el camino. Tendrían que haber aprendido algo, como mínimo.

Bucky le aplana una mano entre los omóplatos, baja la cabeza de forma que están mejilla contra mejilla, como si fueran a ponerse a bailar.

–No –dice, solo una palabra, pero firme, y Steve aprieta los ojos e intenta no dar rienda suelta a la devastación que quiere abrirse dentro de él, conservar la serenidad de antes–. No, no estás metiendo la pata. Tienes que ir y convertirte en el artista que sé que ya eres, tienes que estar abierto a todas las oportunidades que se te presenten.

–Ya –replica Steve–. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees, sinceramente, que es lo mejor para ti? Porque siempre haces eso, hablas de _mi_ futuro, pero necesito saber qué pasa contigo, Buck…

–Pues… eso mismo necesito saber yo –dice Bucky, voz cargada de ironía, y Steve se echa atrás, no mucho, no llega a despegar el cuerpo del suyo, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos, porque _esa_ es la conversación que Bucky lleva un año negándose a tener, y ahora, de golpe, en lugar de rechazarle, parece dispuesto a hablar.

Steve podría estrangularle, si no le quisiera tanto.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Bucky encoge un hombro, tuerce los labios en una sonrisa poco convincente.

–Que necesito algo de tiempo para descubrir qué coño quiero hacer yo con mi vida ahora que no necesito huir de ninguna parte, que estoy… bien. Me gusta el trabajo en el taller, pero Dugan se está recuperando mejor de lo previsto, y estoy seguro de que no le importaría contratar a alguien más para ayudar con el trabajo pesado unas cuantas horas a la semana si yo quisiera invertirlas en… _cualquier otra cosa_.

–¿Otra cosa? ¿Otra cosa como estudiar?

Y Steve nunca ha sabido cuándo parar, porque al fin lo consigue, que Bucky ponga los ojos en blanco y resople, exasperado, pero como mínimo no le suelta, sus manos siguen agarradas a su espalda, como si fuera a irse a la deriva si no.

– _No lo sé_ , es la cuestión –responde Bucky–. Pero si seguimos juntos solo voy a pensar en poder verte. En trabajar horas suficientes para tener el dinero para los viajes, y… Me conozco, voy a ponerme a trabajar de lo primero que encuentre en Nueva York solo para poder estar contigo al final, era el plan, y…

Steve asiente, mordiéndose el labio para obligarse a pensar antes de decir nada impulsivo, pero tiene la impresión de que está todo dicho, en realidad.

–…Y ninguno de los dos debería renunciar a hacer su camino por el otro –termina por decir.

Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–Por si te sirve, creo que solo nos estaríamos engañando, que de todos modos no había una buena manera de llevarlo adelante. Que con lo complicado que es ahora mismo, con el trabajo, y el dinero, y la distancia, y tus estudios y tus entrenos y todo, esto terminaría por explotarnos en las narices. Nos quemaríamos, de no vernos, de las dudas, de los celos…

Steve pone una mueca.

–Lo siento –repite–. Te juro que confío en ti, que en lo que tengo que trabajar es en no dejarme llevar por mis propias paranoias…

–Eh, no pasa nada –dice Bucky, cubriéndole la mejilla, acariciándole con el pulgar–. No era un golpe bajo. Pero o tú o yo terminaríamos por hacer una tontería, o muchas, y nos cabrearíamos, y se pondría feo…

–Venga ya –replica Steve, con una risa amarga–. Tú y yo, ¿una tontería? Somos los chicos más centrados del mundo…

–Sí, sobre todo cuando se trata el uno del otro –replica Bucky, sonrisa triste, y se inclina hacia él para besarle, atrapándole los labios con los suyos, suaves y mullidos, tan cálidos.

Steve le acaricia la nuca, le acaricia por debajo del cuello de la camiseta, y siente como si una burbuja se le hinchara en el pecho cuanto más se besan, una emoción tan enorme que no sabe si puede contenerla dentro. Es trágico, y es irónico, es una mierda, piensa, que incluso en eso, al final hayan estado de acuerdo; que Bucky le haya convencido de que cortar con él es la mejor idea echándole a la cara todos sus propios argumentos, los que Steve se dio a él mismo ayer por la tarde mientras caminaba.

Steve, racionalmente, no puede saber con certeza si alguna vez va a tener algo parecido con alguien, pero en el fondo está convencido de que sabe la respuesta.

Bucky le engancha el labio inferior en los suyos, se lo estira un poco, y después se aparta del todo. Tiene la respiración agitada y algo de color en las mejillas, y se muerde su propio labio, hinchado.

–Eh, podemos… ¿Dejarlo aquí? Justo así, Steve, porque ahora mismo es perfecto, pero si me quedo, no sé si voy a aguantar sin echarme a llorar otra vez, y mi dignidad ya está por los suelos…

Es un intento de broma débil, ni una broma, porque es del todo verdad.

Steve asiente. No siente ningunas ganas de llorar, pero casi desearía poder hacerlo, para desahogarse de ese peso enorme que le hunde el pecho.

–Llámame si quieres. Sé que no vas a querer hacerlo –concede enseguida, cuando Bucky entreabre los labios con una expresión de apuro que Steve conoce bien, y alza una mano entre los dos–. Lo sé, Buck, sé que vas a querer cortarlo de raíz. Pero… Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Y si hay algo que es importante para ti, si necesitas cualquier cosa… Me gustaría saberlo. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –dice Bucky, y ya se le está escapando de las manos, dando pasos hacia atrás–. Lo mismo te digo, pero… Bueno. Ya sabes.

–Sí –replica Steve, y Bucky se va hacia su moto, dando zancadas largas por la hierba, en plena oscuridad.

Steve sabe que debería entrar en casa, que no hay motivo para hacerlo más difícil, pero es como si le hubieran clavado los pies en el suelo.

Bucky se sube a la moto, se deja el casco en el regazo.

–Joder, Steve, vamos a vernos, ¿vale? Voy a seguir aquí, probablemente nos veremos en cuestión de un par de meses y nos sentiremos ridículos por todo esto.

–No lo sé. Dímelo en un par de meses, ¿vale? –replica, y Bucky sacude la cabeza, pero no añade nada más.

Steve tampoco tiene mucho más que decir. Tiene un nudo en la garganta.

Observa a Bucky ponerse el casco y arrancar la moto, y le sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece en la oscuridad.

***

El domingo por la mañana, Steve y su madre desayunan en la cocina sin hablar demasiado, las noticias de fondo en la radio, y después sacan su equipaje a la calle directamente, sin entretenerse más. Es un viaje largo, y su madre va a tener que hacerlo de vuelta esa misma noche para ir a trabajar el día siguiente, aunque por lo menos no tiene turno de mañana.

Steve está cargando la última bolsa en el maletero cuando el sonido de un motor a su espalda le hace darse la vuelta, y alza la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Bucky parando la moto a un par de metros de él, deshaciéndose del casco, y bajándose prácticamente de un salto para ir hacia él, sin detenerse en ningún momento, ni cuando llega hasta él y le rodea el rostro con las manos y le planta un beso precipitado en los labios, algo que parece más sacado de una película que de la vida real.

Steve le devuelve el beso, apoyándose en el coche con una mano para no caerse de culo en el maletero, y estropea un poco el efecto riendo. Después le pone las manos en la cintura a Bucky para estabilizarse.

–Y decías que no querías hacerlo dramático –dice, entrecortado, en los pequeños espacios que Bucky le está dejando para respirar.

–Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada estúpido cuando estés ahí fuera –dice Bucky, con un cierto fervor en los ojos claros, y es un poco hipócrita por su parte pero sobretodo enternecedor.

–¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Tienes tú toda la estupidez acaparada –susurra Steve, porque no puede ponerse a hablar en serio, porque él también quiere asegurarse de que Bucky va a cuidar de sí mismo, de que no va a caer en uno de sus espirales autodestructivos.

–Capullo –dice Bucky, incredulidad y afecto a partes iguales, y no suena a insulto.

–Ya, y tú eres un imbécil –replica Steve, y entonces Bucky vuelve a estar besándole y lo único que Steve hace es agarrarse a él y pasarle la lengua por entre los labios, sin ni importarle que estén a la vista de los vecinos y, peor aún, de su madre.

Sarah no aparece hasta unos minutos después, cuando se han más o menos recompuesto, y entonces le da un abrazo a Bucky.

–Esta casa va a estar muy vacía a partir de ahora –le dice–. Haz el favor de venir a verme, ¿vale?

–Sí. De acuerdo, Sarah –asiente Bucky, dócil, y Steve se dice que como mínimo ha conseguido eso, que se tengan el uno al otro. Es una idea reconfortante.

Steve le da un último apretón a la mano de Bucky antes de soltársela, comparten una sonrisa demasiado cargada de cosas, demasiado corta, y después se obliga a seguir adelante.

Empieza él el primer turno del viaje conduciendo, y antes de arrancar observa una vez más a Bucky en el retrovisor; ojos azules y media sonrisa, pelo caído en ondas sobre el rostro, mandíbula fuerte, el hoyuelo en la barbilla, las piernas interminables.

Puede que Bucky aún no sepa quién es, quién quiere ser, pero Steve lo sabe.

Steve ve la persona que es, de la que se enamoró poco a poco, o quizás en medio segundo, nunca va estar seguro, y espera que Bucky también sea capaz de verlo; ese chico extraordinario, y generoso, y bueno, lleno de una chispa demasiado fácil de pasar por alto, de una inteligencia profunda de la que ni él mismo es consciente, con un sentido del humor un poco negro, sarcástico; un chico romántico, cuando se deja, y afectuoso, y tan tierno… Alguien lleno de futuro, el que él quiera, el que quiera construirse para él mismo.

Steve no duda de que va a salir adelante. De que va a conseguir todo lo que se proponga, una vez se dé cuenta de que nadie más que él mismo le impide proponérselo –ya no.

Y Steve no quiere faltar a lo que se prometieron la noche anterior, pero en el fondo de su ser, queda la esperanza de que algún día Bucky le vuelva a querer a su lado. De que Bucky siga llevando una parte de Steve dentro, como Steve la lleva de él.

Steve se permite un par de segundos, y después gira la llave en el contacto, arranca el coche, y no vuelve a mirar atrás.      

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo séeeeee! En español lo de "Punk", "Jerk" queda muy deslucido, pero tengo que decir a mi favor que llevo todo el fic trabajándome lo de que Bucky le diga a Steve que es un capullo :p


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verano del 2015, dos años después de que Steve se despidiera de Bucky y se marchara a la universidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueeeeees, a estas alturas espero que nadie se sorprenda demasiado de la noticia, pero... ejem... El último capítulo van a ser dos capítulos, más epílogo! Si queréis también puede considerarse un capítulo en dos partes, pero sea como sea, esto de hoy sería la primera parte, y espero poder colgar la segunda en pocos días.
> 
> En todo caso, siento esta larguísima espero y os agradezco la paciencia y que sigáis aquí. La verdad es que escribir este fic ha sido algo bastante intenso en mi vida, y cuando por fin terminé ese último capítulo en que Steve se marcha pero con la esperanza de que la despedida entre él y Bucky no sea definitiva, mi cerebro se puso en plan "has terminado, esto está hecho". He tenido que pelearme con él todo el verano para convencerle de que no (o, también podríamos decir que he intentado escribir esta parte muchísimas veces pero no quería salir!).
> 
> En todo caso, finalmente la inspiración ha llegado de lugares inesperados y aquí está una parte del final. Como he dicho, el resto en pocos días!
> 
> Respecto a este capítulo en sí, pues no creo que tenga que advertiros de nada, solo pediros que no le tengáis muy en cuenta las opiniones dietéticas a Steve -y que realmente no quiero ofender a nadie con ellas! No tengo nada en contra del humus o las dietas en que no se incluye la carne! Solo es que Steve estaba de muy mal humor y que mi headcanon para este fic concreto es que odia las verduras :p
> 
> ¡Un abrazo enorme a todas y todos! :)

Steve lleva rato sentado en el portal junto al bar, perteneciente a una tintorería con el escaparate lleno de caracteres chinos, encadenando los cigarrillos de ese paquete que ha comprado solo porque necesitaba algo, _cualquier cosa_ , que le recordara que fue real, que no lo ha imaginado todo, que esa persona que sigue llevando dentro fue de carne y hueso.

Lo es, aunque ya no para él.

Para él no es más que recuerdos que ha mantenido a raya durante mucho tiempo. Hasta esa noche.

Ha conseguido dejarlos enterrados en el fondo de él mismo, no acudir a ellos si no era con una mano dentro de los calzoncillos y demasiado ido para seguir controlando qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Y sin embargo, Natasha ha tenido suficiente con volver a cantar con su voz ronca algunas de esas mismas canciones que solía tocar para él para devolverle al pasado, para abrir un dique que no sabe cómo cerrar.

El problema es que sigue todo allí. _Todo_.

Sigue conociendo su piel de memoria, los relieves de su espalda, los lunares, la estrella de tinta negra, el olor a sueño y a sexo, el sabor del frío sobre sus labios, el de demasiados cigarrillos, con los que hacía pasar el tiempo mientras le esperaba apoyado sobre el capó de su coche, auriculares en los oídos.

Está fumando porque necesitaba algo de Bucky. Incluso eso. El humo en la boca, y todas las promesas que probarlo de su lengua entrañaba.

No es lo mismo, estar fumando solo, sentado en un portal de Brooklyn, intentando no ahogarse en su propio anhelo. Solo se está dando una tregua, se dice. Mañana va a levantarse, y a entrenar, y a ir a su trabajo de verano, y todo va a volver a la normalidad.

Pero esa noche, se cuelga otro cigarrillo de los labios, inhala la primera calada, estómago revuelto del alcohol y el tabaco, y se permite sentir el anhelo por todo lo que dejó atrás.

–¿Puedo? –pregunta una voz (no _una_ , no cualquiera, la reconoce), y cuando Steve alza la vista Natasha está allí, brazos cruzados, imponente con sus sandalias de tacón y su vestido blanco y corto de tirantes, una ceja alzada, y Steve se levanta por puro reflejo, cigarrillo aún entre los dedos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él mismo.

–Nat… –dice, voz destrozada, porque acaba de joderse la garganta a base de bien, después de casi media hora fumando sin parar, y porque puede, puede que mientras caminaba hacia el estanque más cercano las lágrimas no quisieran parar de caer, con ese viejo empeño que su propio cuerpo demostró en sabotearle durante toda su infancia y buena parte de su adolescencia.

Como si quisiera recordarle que sigue sin poder controlarlo tan bien como querría, que aún hay cosas que se le escapan de él mismo, como la quemazón en el centro del pecho, el nudo en la garganta, los sollozos feos y húmedos que ha disimulado contra su propia muñeca hasta que ha sentido que podía volver a respirar, enjuagando mocos y lágrimas por igual.

No ha sido agradable, y espera que Natasha no pueda adivinárselo en el rostro.

–¿No esperabas verme? –pregunta, aún sin sonreír, una cierta severidad en esos ojos verdes que no ha podido apreciar dentro, desde el público.

–Sabes que no te habría dicho nada si no hubiera querido verte –responde, porque le ha enviado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba allí, que podían verse, si ella quería, cuando terminara su concierto.

No esperaba que Natasha adivinara que estaba fuera, ni mucho menos que saliera a por él. Aunque quizás debería haberlo imaginado, que seguiría sabiendo leerle incluso después de todo ese tiempo.

–Has estado fantástica, Nat. Me ha gustado de verdad volver a oírte cantar.

Y por fin sus facciones se relajan, incluso hay una cierta calidez en la comisura de sus labios, cuando dice:

–Entonces, ¿vas a darme un abrazo o no?

Y es algo extraño, porque Steve no repara en simplemente dejar caer el cigarrillo, sigue sujetándolo, mano en alto para no quemar a Natasha, que le está rodeando el cuello con sus brazos, tirando de él hacia abajo, permitiéndole esconder el rostro en su hombro, y Steve le aprieta la parte baja de la espalda con la mano que tiene libre, la atrae hacia sí.

–Te he echado de menos, Nat. Te he echado tanto de menos.

–Y yo, Steve –dice ella, acariciándole el pelo rapado de la nuca como nadie lo ha hecho, no desde que cogió la máquina de afeitar de Sam en el baño y se dijo que qué más daba, que iba a ser más cómodo para los entrenos de todas formas–. No quería dejarte solo…

–No me has dejado solo –protesta él de inmediato, alzando la cabeza para mirarle el rostro, y oh no, _oh no_ , siente calor en las comisuras de los ojos, justo cuando creía que no le quedaban más lágrimas para sacar, y Natasha no ayuda, acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos de yemas curtidas–. No me has dejado solo, nunca hemos dejado de hablar, nunca has dejado de ser mi amiga…

–No. Nunca –corrobora ella–. Por eso mismo me habría gustado estar aquí contigo.

–Estás aquí ahora –dice Steve, volviendo a apretarla contra él, intentando que el momento pase, sentir toda la felicidad de verla en lugar de lo que sea que le esté pasando, porque la verdad es que no tiene ni idea–. Estás aquí, Nat. Es lo único que importa.

***

–Pensaba que querías presentarte a las pruebas para el equipo olímpico –dice Natasha, dándole una calada al cigarrillo que le ha cogido de su cajetilla.

Se ha quitado las sandalias y tiene los pies apoyados en la repisa del tejado del edificio donde se aloja durante su estancia en Nueva York, en el piso de una chica que conoció en Moscú, por lo visto.

Steve está bebiendo cerveza, porque no puede ni pensar en volver a fumar sin vomitar, pero sigue teniendo la sensación de que aún está demasiado sobrio.

Natasha también está bebiendo, un vaso de vodka con hielo y rodajas de lima.

–Bueno, no sé –responde Steve, con una mueca–. Mis marcas son buenas, pero aún no las mejores, así que ya veremos.

Sabe que es la forma de Natasha de recriminarle lo del tabaco, ese pequeño acto estúpido y autodestructivo de rebelión, pero Steve no quiere contarle la verdad. Que añoraba tanto a Buck que necesitaba sentirse cerca de él de alguna forma, que es lo único que se le ha ocurrido porque no le queda mucho más de su tiempo juntos –una pulsera de cuero, una camiseta de Linkin Park, sus propios dibujos de los primeros meses separados, y las entradas de ese concierto al que no llegaron a ir juntos, todo guardado en una caja de zapatos en el fondo de su armario.

–Steve… Sabes que solo voy a quedarme esta noche en Nueva York, que mañana me marcho al pueblo a ver a mis tíos y a Wanda.

–Lo sé –asiente Steve–. Siento no poder acompañarte, pero de verdad que no puedo saltarme los entrenos, ni pedir días libres en el trabajo.

Están sentados en sillas de plástico de jardín, descoloridas y resquebrajadas del sol, y Natasha lleva las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo. Se ha atado el pelo, rubio platino, en una coleta alta que le deja el cuello al descubierto, y Steve intenta no mirarla de más, pero es difícil ignorar el olor de su perfume, el mismo de siempre, rosas y vainilla, y esa gota de sudor resbalándole por la clavícula, porque la noche de julio es sofocante en la ciudad.

Toma otro trago de cerveza para disimular cuando Natasha le mira, ojos demasiado perspicaces.

–Vale. Pero quería decirte que voy a ver Bucky también.

Steve aprieta los dedos alrededor del cuello de la botella, toma aire, asiente.

–Bien hecho. Sois amigos. Y me alegro, de que lo seáis.

La mano de Natasha sobre su antebrazo le hace cerrar los ojos, apretarlos, porque le derrite por dentro, el contacto, y ella lo sabe, y sabe que se está aprovechando de ello.

–Steve…

–¿Mmm?

–Voy a preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, ¿vale?

Y Steve emite una risa seca, porque va a ser algo sobre Bucky, y no está listo para ello, porque no puede dar explicaciones, porque supone que Natasha es consciente de que Steve nunca lo ha llegado a superar pero como mínimo podría ahorrarle la humillación de tener que decirlo en voz alta.

–Steve… ¿te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?

Y Steve está tan fijado en su propia negación que le lleva unos segundos comprender lo que Natasha acaba de preguntar en un susurro ronco, asumir que por una vez no está haciendo preguntas invasivas sobre su vida personal, pero cuando por fin se da cuenta, abre los ojos de golpe, y ella está allí, a unos centímetros, un principio de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

–¿Quieres decir…? –pregunta Steve, y quizás no debería haberle sorprendido, que Natasha se incline entre los dos en ese momento, que le roce los labios con los suyos, cálidos y carnosos y tan suaves como siempre, sabor a pintalabios y a vodka y a tabaco en ellos, pero Steve no lo esperaba.

Steve no esperaba _nada_ de todo lo que está pasando esa noche.

–Quiero decir follar –susurra Natasha, y está sonriendo de verdad, una chispa de alegría en los ojos–. Siempre fuimos con tanto cuidado…

Le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar, le resigue la línea de la mandíbula con los dedos.

–Pero ahora, yo voy a marcharme, y tú… Steve, de verdad no pensaba que estarías solo. No todo este tiempo.

–No estoy solo –replica Steve, y suena grave y enfadado, y puede que haya una parte de él que quiera cerrarse porque no quiere tener esa conversación, no quiere tener ninguna, pero la verdad es que está excitado, inevitablemente, solo por ese contacto leve con Natasha, por la forma en que le está mirando, abierta, sin reparos, por la sugerencia de tenerla de esa forma–. Pero tú no estás hablando de mis amigos. Entiendo lo que dices, Nat. ¿Quieres follar conmigo por pena?

Y de golpe la expresión de Natasha cambia, se instala una línea entre sus cejas que le devuelve su aspecto receloso, desconfiado, pero no deja de tocarle, al contrario. Baja los pies de la repisa, le aplana la mano en el cuello, y sin avisar, sin más que un gesto fluido, grácil, le ha subido las piernas a los lados de las suyas, está sentada sobre sus muslos en esa silla que Steve no está seguro que vaya a aguantar el peso de los dos.

Se mantiene muy, muy quieto. Ni respira.

–La autocompasión no te sienta bien, Steve –dice Natasha, con su franqueza afilada–. Sabes demasiado bien lo que sentía por ti como para hacerme una pregunta tan estúpida.

Steve siente haberla disgustado, pero algo dentro de él le impulsa a no ceder terreno, a apretar las manos en los brazos de la silla, en lugar de ponerlas en la cintura de Natasha como está deseando, de arrastrar la tela del vestido por encima de su piel.

–¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Casi espera que Natasha se levante, apartarla con su tono brusco, con el mal humor que sabe que le afea, que le pone una arruga entre las cejas gruesas, pero Natasha se encoge de hombros, le sonríe.

–¿Nunca has pensado en todas las cosas que no hicimos?

–Claro que sí –responde Steve, de inmediato, porque puede guardarse muchas cosas para él pero no esa clase de verdad. No por orgullo.

Natasha se acerca un poco más, vestido resbalándole por encima de los muslos desnudos, manos en sus hombros, y Steve toma aire, cierra los ojos, cuando ella vuelve a inclinarse, pero esa vez no llega a besarle.

–Sigo queriéndote, Steve –susurra, cerca de él, y nunca se lo dijeron, no con todas las palabras, pero algo le tiembla en el pecho a Steve, la sujeta de la parte baja de la espalda, y abre los ojos porque no puede hacerlo a escondidas:

–Y yo, Nat. Nunca he dejado de quererte.

***

 Natasha le deja tomarle fotos, y está desnuda pero lo que Steve quiere captar de verdad es su pelo desparramado sobre la almohada, el verde casi gris de sus ojos bajo la luz del sol de la mañana, su rostro escondido contra su propio puño, sonrisa evidente en la curva de sus labios, desnudos de maquillaje, naturalmente rojos y un poco hinchados, después de toda la noche…

Han hecho muchas cosas esa noche. Besarse, sobretodo. Pero también otras, que Steve no va a olvidar fácilmente; los labios de Natasha alrededor de la punta de su pene, besándole, lamiéndole, sensual e irresistible, aunque no haya llegado a hacerle mucho más que eso; su vagina, caliente y húmeda, los pliegues de su sexo, tan suaves contra su lengua, sus muslos apretándole, su respiración, sus dedos sobre su cabeza, acariciándole a contrapelo con cada vaivén de lengua, de dedos en su interior; el cuerpo de Natasha resbalando contra el suyo, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que él, buscándose los labios una y otra vez.

Piensa dibujarlo todo, en cuanto llegue a su dormitorio. Absolutamente _todo_. Pero de momento, a falta de su cuaderno y sus lápices, tiene las fotografías, que Natasha le ha permitido tomar sin ni dudarlo, riendo, fuerte y alegre, “Tú sí, Steve. Tú puedes hacerme tantas fotos como quieras.”

Salen a desayunar, y Steve está acostumbrado a ver las parejas y sentir un aguijonazo de anhelo en el pecho, nada que no haya aprendido a ignorar con el tiempo, pero esa mañana él y Natasha se sientan de lado, y siguen tocándose demasiado, besándose entre sorbos de café. Es empalagoso, es extravagante, es _demasiado_ , para dos personas que no van a verse antes de otro año, pero Steve no se encuentra un solo resquicio de remordimiento en el pecho.

No hay sombras esa mañana. Solo Natasha, con sus shorts vaqueros y su camiseta negra con el logo de algún grupo ruso que Steve no conoce, con su pelo húmedo de la ducha, con esa simpleza con la que siempre lo ha tratado todo.

Se pone de puntillas en la calle para besarle una última vez, cuando se están despidiendo, mano cubriéndole la mejilla, como si le escudara del mundo.

–Todo va a salir bien, Steve –susurra, en ese refugio solo de los dos en el que Steve podría vivir para siempre–. Mírame, por favor. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

Steve traga con fuerza, manos por encima de la cintura de los vaqueros de Natasha, intentando absorberlo todo; el calor del sol sobre el algodón de la camiseta, el olor a champú de su pelo, lo sólida que es en ese momento, real, como una promesa de que pueden volver a separarse pero que va a ser temporal, de que se han dado fuerzas el uno al otro para seguir adelante con cada beso compartido, cada caricia, cada palabra susurrada donde nadie nunca va a poder reprochárselas.

–Sí, lo sé, voy a hacer que todo salga bien –dice, sonriendo, cargado de ironía–. Pero creo que tú te estás refiriendo a la única cosa que no está en mi mano arreglar. 

Natasha le coloca la otra mano sobre el pecho.

–Sí lo está. Solo tienes que darte permiso para hacerlo de una vez. No hace falta que yo te diga cómo.

–Ven aquí, Nat, por favor –pide él, pasándole los brazos por la espalda, estrechándola contra sí, y ella se deja llevar, se deja apretar un poco contra la curva de su hombro–. Oye, quiero que sepas… Esto, tú y yo, para mí es algo. Sé que ahora te vas y tú tienes tu vida en Moscú y yo la mía aquí, y sé que tengo otros asuntos sin resolver, pero para mí esto no ha sido solo por los viejos tiempos, Nat. No era algo pendiente, no lo necesitaba.

Natasha se separa un poco de él, y hay un recelo velado en sus ojos que Steve conoce lo suficiente bien. Pero si de algo se ha arrepentido en todos esos años no es de hasta dónde llegó o no con ella, sino de todas las cosas que no le dijo.

Le aparta un mechón de pelo rubio del rostro.

–No quiero complicar las cosas, Nat. Pero no puedo dejar que te marches otra vez pensando que esto no es algo importante para mí.

–Eres idiota, Steve, eres muy idiota –está respondiendo ella antes incluso de que termine, una expresión exasperada muy familiar en sus ojos, en la forma en que presiona los labios. Sus gestos son sutiles, pero Steve ha aprendido a leerlos con el tiempo.

–Lo sé –admite, pero Natasha no parece satisfecha, sacude la cabeza.

–¿De verdad crees que esto es lo que ha sido para mí? ¿Un polvo por los viejos tiempos?

–Estaría bien, Nat. Estaría del todo bien. No me debes nada.

Pero por lo visto no es lo que ella quiere oír, aunque Steve lo cree con firmeza, porque le está dando un golpe en el pecho, no fuerte, no llega ni a hacerle daño, pero que demuestra un cierto descontrol.

–Siempre tienes que hacer eso, Steve. Decir cosas que no estaba esperando, y quiero enfadarme contigo pero… no puedo.

–¿Es algo malo? –pregunta Steve, permitiéndose una media sonrisa que está seguro que le copió directamente a Bucky, y ella resopla.

–Sé lo que dije ayer, ¿vale? Y yo _sí_ he estado pensando en todas esas cosas contigo, pero no creo que de verdad te hagas la idea de hasta qué punto eres una excepción en mi vida, Steve.

–¿En qué sentido?

A pesar del enfado que sigue brillando en sus ojos, los labios de Natasha se curvan un poco.

–¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije la primera vez que nos besamos?

–Pues… Me dijiste un montón de cosas esa noche, Nat. Básicamente que dejara de portarme como un idiota.

Y por fin, por fin le arranca una risa leve a Natasha, pero claramente no ha terminado:

–Me refiero a cuántos chicos había besado hasta entonces.

–Ah –dice Steve, y Natasha asiente, _ah_ , repite, y si Steve no la conociera, juraría que hay algo de color en sus mejillas.

–El recuento no ha cambiado desde entonces –dice, encogiendo un hombro–. No lo sé. Eres… tú, Steve. No es solo que seas mi amigo, o que te quiera. Me gustas. Muchísimo.

–Nat –dice, incapaz de pensar en algo más inteligente que eso.

No le importa mucho con quien le guste a Natasha irse a la cama cuando no está con él –la cuestión es que _no_ está con él, y eso solo le despierta una cierta posesividad que tiene que mantener bajo control–, pero la idea de que es alguien especial para ella, de alguna forma, sigue complaciéndole demasiado.

Falto de palabras, vuelve a besarla, y ella ríe contra sus labios y después le devuelve el beso, y esa vez les lleva un buen rato separarse.  

***

Después de decirle adiós a Natasha, con promesas de llamarse, de hablar tan a menudo como tengan ocasión, Steve no se va directo a su dormitorio. Sigue caminando por Brooklyn, disfrutando de la brisa que agita las hojas amarillas de los árboles, de la relativa tranquilidad de las calles el domingo por la mañana, del olor de las panaderías, de las madres con cochecillos, de los niños jugando a béisbol en cualquier explanada.

Los domingos son el único día de la semana en que no entrena, y siente los músculos pesados pero sueltos, por una vez, un cansancio casi bueno, distinto del agotamiento con el que llega a la cama por las noches y se levanta de ella de madrugada. Se deja llevar por las ganas de caminar y de escuchar música, canción tras canción de esa lista con su propio nombre que Bucky sigue actualizando con frecuencia. Le da igual que sea rock duro, o peor, indie, e incluso llega a escuchar las canciones de Twenty One Pilots que de alguna forma se han colado por allí. Es solo otra forma de estar cerca de él.

Termina caminando por el tablado junto a la playa, mirando de lejos los colores de todos los bañistas, y al mediodía se compra un par de perritos calientes y un refresco, se los come sentado en la arena.

Cuando vuelve a su dormitorio está anocheciendo y él está cansado y sudado, tiene el puente de la nariz y los brazos quemados del sol, y su ropa y su pelo huelen a la sal del mar. Se deja caer en la cama, y en realidad ha tomado la decisión muchas horas atrás, quizás desde que ha empezado a caminar, así que se saca el móvil del bolsillo, y busca ese contacto que nunca llegó a borrar sin darle más vueltas, sin reflexionarlo.

Se acomoda un par de almohadas bajo la cabeza mientras escucha los tonos de llamada, mente en blanco, pulso tranquilo, hasta que uno de los pitidos se interrumpe, y lo sigue esa voz que no ha oído en más de medio año:

–¿Steve?

Bucky suena preocupado e incrédulo a partes iguales. No es de extrañar. Steve no le ha llamado ni una sola vez, _ni una_ , en dos años, y supone que tiene lógica pensar que es una emergencia, o una equivocación.

El remordimiento tiene un sabor salado en el fondo de su garganta, como el humo pegado a su paladar que tiene la impresión de seguir notando desde la noche anterior.

–Sí, soy yo –dice, y carraspea, buscándose la voz–. Hola, Buck.

–Hola, Steve. Oye, ¿ha pasado algo…?

–No, no, no te preocupes. No es nada. Es solo que fui a ver a Natasha, ayer por la noche, y nos hemos despedido hoy. Dice que vais a veros.

–Sí. Sí, vamos a quedar, claro –responde Bucky, aún extrañado, y Steve cierra los ojos, aprieta el móvil con más fuerza, porque solo tener su voz en su oído es… Casi demasiado, y al mismo tiempo no es suficiente.

Quiere más. Siempre va a querer más, cuando se trata de Bucky, porque lo quiere _todo_ , quiere volver a compartir su cuerpo y su tiempo y su vida entera con él.

No puede. Pero puede ir arreglando algunos errores.

–¿Quieres…? ¿Necesitas que… le diga algo? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve ríe. Supone que podría agarrarse a esa excusa como a un clavo ardiendo, pero está cansado de disimular, de tratar a la persona que más quiere como a un desconocido. 

–Solo quería hablar contigo, Buck.

–Ah. Vale. De acuerdo, sí –está diciendo Bucky, resoplando en su oído, y Steve le imagina tocándose el pelo, se pregunta si vuelve a llevarlo largo–. ¿De algo? ¿O…?

–Más bien lo segundo –replica Steve, exhalando una risa tensa–. Oye, no tenemos que hacer esto ahora, pero volver a ver a Natasha me ha… Me he dado cuenta de que han sido dos años, Buck. Dos años sin hablar contigo. No sé si era parte del trato, pero…

–No sé cuál era el trato, Steve, no tengo ni idea –responde Bucky en su oído, y suena tan abrumado como él–. Hablamos por Navidad, ¿no?

Y esa vez Steve ríe de verdad, un deje de amargura, de incredulidad.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿En el patio? ¿Cuando me confesaste que estabas estudiando un par de asignaturas en la universidad como si te estuvieras arrancando una muela, y después te escapaste porque te hablé de ese chico con el que estabas en la cafetería?

Es la única conversación que han tenido en todo ese tiempo, y no puede decirse que fuera un éxito, exactamente. Dugan y Bucky fueron a cenar a casa de Steve por Navidad, y después, cuando él y Bucky se quedaron solos, hablaron un rato, hasta que Bucky puso alguna excusa para escapar y le dejó allí. Frío, y recriminándose a él mismo haberse hecho todas esas ilusiones de poder volver a retomar algo, quizás una parte de su amistad, en el momento en que Bucky aceptó quedarse un rato y se sentó a su lado a fumar.

Steve debería haberlo sabido. Que volvería a darse con esa misma pared. Porque es lo que hace siempre, darse cabezazos hasta que otra alternativa se abra, o hasta que pueda abrirla él mismo. O hasta que no le quede más que aceptar que le han derrotado.

Pero Bucky no le está colgando. No le está poniendo excusas. Sigue allí, aunque la conversación sea extraña, aunque sigan tratándose con pies de plomo:

–Eh, siento lo de esa tarde, ¿vale? –suspira Bucky, y de entre todas las cosas que Steve esperaba, una disculpa era quizás la última–. Estaba a la defensiva. Con lo de Bruno, y pensando que te habías visto obligado a aguantarme en tu casa por Navidad para hacer feliz a Sarah, y…

–Venga ya, Buck, sabes que quería que estuvieras allí. No sé en qué momento se supone que dejamos de ser amigos, porque no es lo que yo quería.

–Ni yo –admite Bucky, y cuando toma aire en su oído, Steve se permite cerrar los ojos, cubrirse el rostro con su propio brazo, intentando serenarse, no dejar que toda la emoción de la noche anterior se le agolpe en el pecho y le impida respirar–. Eh, Steve, siento haber sido un imbécil rematado.

–Yo también, Buck. ¿Crees que podemos…?

–Sí. Sí. Estaba… Solo estaba en casa, viendo una peli.

–¿Sí? ¿Cuál? –pregunta Steve, con demasiada esperanza.

–Pues… –dice Bucky, y ríe–. Iba a volver a ver Star Trek. La nueva.

–Me gustó esa peli –dice Steve, tentativo–. Podríamos verla.

–Mmm, sí, claro, ¿voy yo a Nueva York o vienes tú aquí?

Y Steve se encuentra sonriendo, moviendo la cabeza, porque conoce a Bucky, sabe que le está chinchando, y aún es tentativo, aún es frágil y delicado, pero hay algo allí que los dos están intentando no romper.

–No, en serio. ¿Quieres? –insiste Steve, y Bucky resopla, casi puede verle, sonriendo con exasperación.

–Sí, he dicho que quería ver la peli, ¿no? Dame diez minutos para preparar unas palomitas y coger una cerveza, ¿qué dices?

–Palomitas sí, cerveza no –responde Steve–. Me dan ganas de vomitar con solo de pensarlo.

–¿Tienes resaca? –pregunta Bucky, casi en tono acusatorio–. Espera… Cuando decías que viste a Natasha ayer y esta mañana, ¿querías decir que has estado toda la noche con ella?

–Mmmm –murmura Steve, incapaz de negarlo; sin querer negarlo.

Bucky emite un gruñido de incredulidad.

–¿En serio? ¿Habéis vuelto a…? ¿Sabes qué? –se corta a él mismo–. Peli primero. Luego voy a preguntarte.

–No hace falta que preguntes.

–Oh, y yo que pensaba que querías _hablar_ –dice Bucky, con una cierta malicia–. Venga, haz el favor de ir a por algo de comer. Y bebe agua, ¿vale? Te doy diez minutos para volver a llamarte, y voy a empezar la peli, contigo o sin ti.

–Vale, Buck –responde Steve, incapaz de contener la sonrisa enorme que le tira de los labios, a pesar de que puede intuir una de esas tormentas formándose en el humor de Bucky, pero la voz se le escapa demasiado suave, demasiado tierna–. Diez minutos.

–Nueve ya. Deja de perder el tiempo –replica Bucky, y corta la llamada.

Steve tiene que apretarse el móvil contra el pecho un par de segundos antes de lograr ponerse en marcha. 

 ***

–Eh, Steve, estaba pensando…

–Mala señal –murmura Steve, más por costumbre que otra cosa, mientras pone los minutos exactos en el temporizador del microondas para que los fideos instantáneos queden justo como le gustan; hirviendo y un poco pastosos.

–Ja, ja –replica Bucky, con hastío fingido.

Steve está sonriendo mientras mira el bote de fideos girar. Steve lleva las dos últimas semanas sonriendo a todas horas, porque él y Bucky han estado hablando _cada día_ , casi como si estuvieran intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido; enviándose fotos absurdas en apariencia pero que para ellos tienen algún sentido, compartiendo mensajes, llamándose para contarse cosas de su día, para comentar todas esas pelis que no han visto juntos, para pasar horas enteras hablando de todo y de _nada_.

No han entrado en terrenos muy personales. Steve sigue sin tener ni idea de si Buck sigue con ese chico con el que le vio en Navidad, o si está con alguien más, pero no es lo importante. Lo importante es que, después de haber roto el hielo con esa primera llamada, la comunicación entre ellos vuelve a ser fácil, fluida. Puede volver a hablar con Bucky.

No se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto lo había echado de menos, pero ahora que vuelve a tenerlo es como si un vacío que no sabía que estaba dentro de él se llenara. Puede parecer algo trivial, solo hablar con alguien, pero sigue sintiendo que, con él, puede decir lo que necesite, soltarse, ser franco como no lo es ni siquiera con Sam, ante quien ha tenido que mostrar una fachada de fortaleza en más de una ocasión, cuando no podía permitirse el privilegio de desmoronarse porque los dos necesitaban seguir adelante como fuera, a costa de lo que fuera.

Con Bucky es distinto. Bucky le conoce como nadie más, no cree que pudiera engañarle ni que quisiera.

Casi compensa ese nudo en el pecho de cada vez que le oye reír en su oído y le anhela, _no_ , le _desea_ , de todas las maneras, pero especialmente la física. Eso, y el hecho de que no sacan nunca a la conversación lo que hubo entre ellos. Como un pacto tácito. Como si pudieran borrarlo si no lo mencionan en voz alta.

Duele, duele físicamente, pero sigue compensando solo para volver a ser capaz de tenerle, aunque sea de esa forma tenue, a distancia y sin verse, incapaz de no pensar en él cada noche antes de dormirse, cuando nunca antes se lo ha permitido.

–Venga, dime, ¿qué pensabas? –le insta Steve, cuando pasa un rato y Bucky no da muestras de querer continuar.

–Pues… Sarah me dijo que vas a volver la última semana de agosto –termina por decir, y Steve siente como la sonrisa se le afila.

–Sip. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres verme? –pregunta, mientras se echa adelante para sacar el bote de fideos del microondas e intenta abrir la tapa de aluminio sin quemarse, lo que es imposible.

–No seas capullo, claro que quiero, para qué iba a sacar el tema si no –replica Bucky, pero no suena tan mordaz como de costumbre, más bien un poco distraído–. Oye, Steve, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

En ese momento exacto, Steve se está soplando las yemas de los dedos, pero se abstiene de dar tantos detalles:

–Intentando comerme mis fideos.

–¿En tu habitación?

–Si. Sam y yo compramos un microondas. Es práctico.

–Joder, ¿en serio? –dice Bucky, riendo con incredulidad–. ¿Tan mal te tratan en la cafetería que necesitas comer esa porquería?

–No están tan mal.

–Pásate un año comiéndolos a todas horas y vuelve a decírmelo –replica Bucky, y eso es algo nuevo. Como habla sin pudor de todas esas cosas que antes le avergonzaban, como ahora es capaz de sacarlas a la conversación casi como si no le importaran.

Steve supone que es un progreso. Como mínimo espera que lo sea.

–Nah, no es eso, la comida de la cafetería está la mar de bien –dice–. Pero es que el entrenador me ha puesto a dieta.

–Entiendo –responde Bucky, seco, y Steve resopla, exasperado, soplando dentro del bote directamente mientras intenta pescar fideos con los palitos que venían dentro de una bolsita de plástico.

–Mira, no sé cómo coño espera que mejore mis marcas si no me deja comer más que verduras y quinoa. La quinoa sabe… a nada. Peor que nada. Sabe a tierra. Y los garbanzos, voy a vomitar si vuelvo a ver humus en mi vida. Esta noche he soñado que me comía un bistec de ternera, Buck.

–Pues ve y cómete uno –dice Bucky, con simpleza, y Steve asiente para sí. No quiere gastar dinero innecesariamente, pero hay una cafetería bastante económica cerca de la residencia a la que él y Sam van a por batidos a menudo, y empieza a ser un caso de vida o muerte.

Le va a dar anemia y el entrenador va a tener que tragarse con tofu todo su discurso sobre la proteína vegetal. Steve sabe que se supone que es científico y tal, pero la verdad es que no cree en eso de la proteína vegetal. Suena más o menos tan lógico como lo de que los huevos eran malos para el colesterol –en serio, él se crio a base de huevos fritos porque es proteína de calidad y barata, y no le fue _tan_ mal.

Mierda, quiere huevos fritos. Y patatas. Y un bistec.

–Creo que voy a decirle al entrenador que se ha terminado la dieta –dice, pensativo, mientras sigue sorbiendo fideos, y Bucky gruñe al otro lado de la línea.

–Pues ya iba siendo hora. En serio, Rogers. ¿Desde cuándo haces tú dieta? Te he visto mirar una pizza de verduras como si creyeras que era veneno, y era _pizza_. ¿Quinoa? Vas a morirte de hambre.

–Voy a bajar a la cafetería y decirles que se ha terminado la dieta –dice Steve, asintiendo, y piensa hacerlo.

Tan pronto como Bucky le diga si pueden verse o no, porque en su escala de prioridades, Bucky sigue yendo primero. Incluso antes que los bistecs de ternera y los huevos fritos. Y las patatas.

–No sé, Steve. Tengo la impresión de que estás dedicando muchos esfuerzos y energías a lo de la clasificación para el equipo olímpico. Incluso has sacrificado tu verano. ¿De verdad es tan importante para ti?

–Lo es, es importante, Buck –responde Steve, mucho más sobrio de lo que ha estado desde que han empezado a hablar.

Bucky es la única persona que ha mostrado escepticismo ante la noticia de que Steve tenía opciones de clasificarse para el equipo olímpico. El resto se han mostrado entusiasmados; su madre, Nat, Sam. A todos les ha parecido genial, mirándole con estrellas en los ojos, como si fuera algo importante. Steve no está seguro de si lo es, ni sabe si le parece genial o no, solo sabe que no puede permitirse el lujo de dejar pasar la oportunidad, así que prefiere no discutirlo.

No va a discutírselo a sí mismo, y tampoco quiere hacerlo con Bucky, aunque sabe que va a claudicar, si sigue insistiéndole. Por eso se afana en cambiar de tema:

–No, pero en serio... llego a casa el lunes 24 por la mañana.

–Mierda –masculla Bucky–. ¿Y te marchas…?

–El domingo 30 por la noche.

–Mierda –repite Bucky, y Steve siente como todo su buen humor y sus esperanzas se evaporan.

–¿No puedes?

–Voy a ver a Tony –dice Bucky, con un tono que sabe que es de disculpa sincera, aunque no va a cambiar de opinión–. Tengo los vuelos de ida y vuelta para Boston desde hace meses, y…

–No, está bien –interviene Steve, haciendo un esfuerzo para recordarse que tiene mucho más de lo que tenía hace un par de semanas, que va a terminar por ver a Bucky en algún momento, que es absurdo tener prisa–. Yo estoy pillado por todos sitios de todas formas. No puedo pedir días libres en el trabajo, y las clases empiezan el uno, así que no importa. Voy a volver por Navidad.

Más de medio año.

Deja el bote de plástico vacío sobre el escritorio, y sigue teniendo un hambre atroz, el cuerpo entero le pesa, y empieza a estar de mal humor. Puede sentirlo. Está casi convencido de disculparse y echarse una siesta antes de la cena. O hasta mañana. Últimamente no le quedan muchas energías para más que eso; ir de los entrenos al trabajo, del trabajo a los entrenos, y comer y dormir en medio.

–Oye, Steve… –dice Bucky, con suavidad, en su oído, y Steve se deja caer en su cama, relajando la espalda, el cuello, dejando que los párpados empiecen a pesarle.

–Dime.

–Quizás podría venir yo. A Nueva York.

Steve inspira, y por unos segundos no sabe qué decir.

Por supuesto que le encantaría, la sola idea le ha despertado de golpe, pero parece un nivel de compromiso mucho mayor que intercambiar unos cuantos mensajes y llamarse en vacaciones.

–Es solo una idea –está diciendo Bucky, antes de darle tiempo a encontrarse la voz–. Dugan está siempre atosigándome para que coja vacaciones, y me he matriculado en unas cuantas clases más este año pero siguen siendo online, y la asistencia a las sesiones virtuales es muy flexible, con lo que… Podría tomarme unos días. Un fin de semana. Parece un poco ridículo, no haber estado nunca en Nueva York viviendo tan cerca.

–Ven, sí –dice Steve, y tiene que carraspear porque suena ronco de golpe–. No… No puedo alojarte en la residencia, pero aparte de eso…

–Voy a coger un albergue…

–Sí, pero… Podemos hacer lo que quieras, Buck. Visitar sitios turísticos, ir a comer por ahí, podemos… Central Park, y el zoo, y… Los Mets, y Brooklyn, la playa, Coney Island… O quizás prefieres… claro, un partido de básquet, Sam siempre sabe cuáles valen la pena. Va a gustarte. Nueva York va a gustarte.

–Vale –responde Bucky, y por el cambio en su voz, la calidez en ella, Steve sabe que también está sonriendo.

Dejan pasar unas respiraciones, hasta que Bucky susurra:

–Es un sí, ¿no?

–Joder, Buck –exhala Steve, y deja que la tensión se le escape en una risa–. Sí. Claro que es un sí.

***

La última semana de agosto es gris y lluviosa, y Steve pasa las tardes encerrado en casa con Sam y Riley, y en un par de ocasiones también con Sharon.

–Así pues… Volvéis a llevaros bien –le comenta a Sam una tarde en que están los dos solos y Sharon acaba de llamarle para invitarles a ir al cine con ella y Maria.

Sam se encoge de hombros, da un trago a su café.

–Sí. No. No lo sé –dice, con un suspiro y una sonrisa sarcástica–. A lo mejor con el tiempo, pero ahora mismo… Estoy siguiendo la corriente, ¿sabes? Estaba demasiado harto de pelear, y no quiero que nuestros amigos tengan que elegir con quién de los dos quedan, no quiero hacer las cosas raras. Solo quiero disfrutar de estar en casa. Si eso significa simular que entre Sharon y yo todo es ideal…

Se encoge de hombros con resignación, y Steve siente el impulso de abrazarle pero se contiene. No porque no tengan esa clase de familiaridad el uno con el otro, pero entiende que lo último que necesita Sam es su compasión, notar cuánto le duele a Steve verle sufrir.

Steve le ha visto en los peores momentos de su ruptura. Cuando Sam y Sharon discutían cada día por teléfono, incapaces de seguir en una relación pero también de darse cuenta de una vez que tenían que desprenderse el uno del otro. Ha visto a Sam llorar, le ha visto con la cabeza en el retrete después de demasiadas fiestas y demasiadas noches por ahí, le ha visto intentando sonreír cuando por la mañana no quería ni salir de la cama. Steve le hizo salir de la cama y vestirse, le hizo comer, le hizo ir a los entrenos y a las clases, por las buenas y por las malas.

Lo mínimo que le debe es la dignidad de dejar que lleve las cosas a su manera sin cuestionárselo, después de demasiadas invasiones.

–Entonces, ¿te apetece el cine? –dice, cambiando de tema, y le da un trago a su propio café, que está bebiendo de pie en la cocina, después de una excursión en bicicleta que les ha tenido todo el día fuera.

–Es Jurassic World –responde Sam, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con una mueca de resignación–. No puedo decirles que no a los dinosaurios, Steve.

–Sí, sé que son tu verdadera debilidad –responde él, con una risa despreocupada.

Es tan fácil, estar junto a Sam. Dos años compartiendo dormitorio, entrenos y muchos amigos comunes, y van a por el tercero. Estuvieron mirando pisos de alquiler, pero incluso con otros compañeros, entre el transporte y la comida les salía más caro que la residencia de la universidad. Así pues, otro año de compartir un espacio pequeño y darse tanta intimidad como pueden.

Steve sigue agradecido de lo fácil que ha sido todo ese tiempo.

O, quizás no siempre ha sido fácil. No fue fácil, cuando Sam llegó una noche de madrugada, con el aliento demasiado cargado de alcohol, y le besó contra la puerta, manos cálidas y firmes en sus caderas. No lo fue, porque Steve sintió que se derretía por dentro, que la parte baja de la columna se le hacía líquida, y tuvo que apartarle de él, después de casi dos años sin besar a nadie a quien quisiera de verdad, ni siquiera a quien _deseara_ de verdad. Tuvo que darle agua y ponerle en la cama, y por la mañana Sam se disculpó, porque es un tío honesto al que nunca ha visto esconderse de sus propias cagadas, y Steve tuvo que sonreír y asegurarle que no importaba.

Puede que Sam no siempre haya sido fácil, pero es lo mejor que ha tenido en todo ese tiempo, y lo aprecia.

–Steve… oye, tengo que decirte una cosa –dice Sam, mirándole por encima de la taza con seriedad, y Steve se aprieta su café contra el pecho y toma aire–. Llevo días dándole vueltas, pero no encuentro una manera buena de decírtelo, así que voy a hacerlo sin más, ¿vale?

–Vale. Hazlo. Como arrancar una tirita.

–Sí –replica Sam, con una sonrisa indulgente–. Pues, ahí va: voy a dejar el equipo de natación.

–Ah.

No es lo que Steve esperaba. No sabe qué esperaba, pero no eso, y puede que vaya a sentarle mal dentro de un rato, pero de momento el golpe aún no ha hecho impacto. O quizás no hay golpe, quizás de verdad le parece bien.

–¿Puedo saber por qué? –pregunta, intentando ser delicado, porque no está exactamente herido pero no está acostumbrado a que Sam tome una decisión de tal envergadura sin comentárselo antes.

–Pues… –dice Sam, tomando aire volviendo a soltarlo–. Con lo de la lesión, me he pasado meses fuera del agua.

–Sí, pero estás bien ahora –responde Steve, y no quiere sonar como si insistiera pero de verdad necesita entenderlo.

Sam se encoge de hombros.

–Ya. Ahora. Quién sabe hasta cuándo. Y además –dice, alzando una mano para Steve no le interrumpa–, estoy cansado de nadar a todas horas y perderme todo lo demás, ¿sabes? Puedo seguir con la beca si mantengo mis notas, y estoy pensando en empezar a coger asignaturas de Trabajo Social además de las de Psicología, quizás ir a por un posgraduado.

–Vaya. Lo tienes bien pensado –dice Steve, intentando ofrecerle una sonrisa, que Sam le devuelve con generosidad.

–Sí. La verdad es que sí. También le tengo el ojo echado a un programa de voluntariado internacional para el siguiente verano.

–Suena bien. Suena muy, _muy_ bien, Sam.

Steve intenta sentirse bien por su amigo. Se siente bien por su amigo. Pero, de golpe, dentro de él hay un malestar que no está muy seguro de dónde viene. Prefiere que Sam esté haciendo lo que de verdad quiere que con él en el equipo, así que no entiende por qué está siendo tan irracional.

–No quería guardármelo, pero mis padres no entienden que quiera dejar el equipo, y es algo que he tenido que reflexionar yo solo.

–Eh, no pasa nada. Aún no estamos casados, ¿no? –dice Steve, y es una broma recurrente entre ellos, pero no debe de salirle muy convincente, porque Sam deja su taza, se levanta.

–¿Puedo darte un abrazo? –pregunta, extendiendo los brazos; aunque sabe de antemano que Steve no va a rechazarlo porque no le ha rechazado ni uno en su vida, sigue preguntando.

Steve asiente, y al final, sí termina por darle ese abrazo a Sam.


End file.
